L'Impératrice
by Kami Cam's
Summary: Le pari était clair! La Génération des Miracles ne jouera plus au basket durant le lycée. Et les ordre de l'Empereur sont absolus! Pour Momoi, c'est un déchirement de les voir s'éloigner d'elle. Cinq ans plus tard, elle est bien décidée à renouer les liens, se heurtant ainsi à beaucoup de changements. Ainsi qu'à Akashi qui voit en elle une nouvelle distraction bien amusante.
1. Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Ça y est je me jette à l'eau : après des mois à en lire, je me suis décidée à écrire ma première fanfiction sur Kuroko no Basket !

Sincèrement, je ne me serais jamais imaginée de ce côté de la fanfiction !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas ! (tant de choses à dire...)

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Ils avaient perdu.

Encore...

Cette année aussi, Rakuzan a prouvé sa supériorité en écrasant les autres équipes.

Cette année aussi, les autres équipes n'avaient su faire face à l'homme qui contrôlait Rakuzan d'une main de fer.

Akashi Seijuro.

Rien qu'un nom. Et pourtant, l'entendre procure cette incroyable sensation de peur, la même que vous donne le plus horrible des cauchemars.

Ses cheveux rouges luisent sous les néons et ses yeux de chats fixent les perdants -les victimes du jour- dédaigneusement. Pris au piège par le regard rouge et or, Seirin ne peut que courber la tête devant l'incroyable puissance de cet homme et sa victoire écrasante.

Les larmes coulent d'elle même sur son visage pâle. Sa poitrine se soulève sous l'assaut des sanglots déchirants mais sa bouche ne laisse passer aucun cri. Les yeux hétérochromatine se rivent aux siens et ils sent le désespoir le gagner. Le terrain et ses amis deviennent progressivement noirs tandis qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

« Kuroko ! »

Le cri de Kagami résonne alors que le corps plus que frêle de son ami s'affaisse avec une lenteur effrayante. Le mélange des voix terrifiées de son équipe et de Riko ne lui parvint pas.

Il n'y avait que le regard plein de prétention, de dédain et de pitié que lui lançait son ancien capitaine.

Loin du terrain et des gradins, dans une pièce perdue, la Génération des Miracles attends les deux joueurs manquants.

-Kurokocchi à perdu...

-C'était prévisible.

Assis à même le sol, un adolescent blond a pris la parole. Pour dire tout haut ce que les autres n'osaient penser. Pour se persuader lui-même.

Près de lui, un second à la peau mat lui répond d'une voix morne . Vide de tous sentiments.

Une poche de chips qui s'ouvre. Le bruit ne détourne même pas leur attention. Le garçon aux cheveux violets y plonge sa main mais la ressort immédiatement vide. Il y a l'appétit coupé.

Une main aux doigts bandés laisse tomber une adorable peluche en forme de pingouin. La chance l'a quitté depuis longtemps. Ses yeux verts se ferment.

Quinze peut-être vingts minutes... Ils ne bougent pas, ils attendent. Quand la porte s'ouvre, leurs visages se lèvent vers l'arrivant avec une synchronisation effrayante.

-Kuro-menton...

-Pardon...

Il se met à genoux et répète ce mot encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, que ses sanglots la rende incompréhensible.

Une jeune femme s'accroupit près de lui et il cache son visage dans ses longs cheveux roses.

Le blond enfonce son visage dans ses mains, le bleu donne un coup de pied dans la peluche, le violet jette son paquet de chips et le vert fixe le turquoise sans un mot.

Ils ont voulu jouer avec Akashi Seijuro. Ils ont parié et ont perdu.

La Génération des Miracles ne touchera plus jamais un ballon de basket.

L'Empereur à encore gagné.

* * *

><p>J'ai préparé des caisses de tomates au cas où ! Juste, évitez le visage !<p>

Ce n'est qu'un prologue mais j'en suis fière ! (C mille utilise Prétention. C'est super efficace!)

Akashi est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup (sa voix... My God ! Je vais monter un autel à son nom et y prier tous les matins ! Avec quelques mots pour Levi et Gareki aussi). Plus sérieusement, il est tellement fou que je ne peut m'empêcher de l'adorer (ainsi que tous les autres dérangés mentaux dans les mangas).

Pour replacer à peu près, le prologue se situe un an après l'actuelle Winter Cup (donc ils ont quoi, 17 ans à peu près, nan?)

En écrivant le passage de Tetsuya qui s'évanouit, j'ai eu l'image flagrante d'un Seijuro effectuant une danse de la victoire, une paire de ciseaux dans chaque mains (You lose ! I win!).

De toute façon, vous êtes les seuls juges. Je vous laisse décortiquer mon prologue avec beaucoup de plaisir et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour un chapitre 1 pas encore écrit.


	2. 1- Tu m'as manqué idiot!

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Spécial merci à Badywurst pour être devenu mon premier follower ! (sincèrement je suis très touchée!) et à laylou-miimi et DomoNyan pour les premiers commentaires (p'tite réponse tout en bas) !

Je suis d'autant plus heureuse de vous présenter mon Chapitre 1 !

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1- Tu m'as manqué idiot !<strong>

Sa jupe courte voletait à chacun de ses pas, attirant quelques regards masculins sur ses cuisses blanches. Surfant entre les différentes tables dont elle devait s'occuper, Momoi Satsuki ressentait l'étrange impression s'être une gazelle jetée dans la fosse aux lions.

Les clients n'étaient pas particulièrement agressifs mais le fait de laisser une jeune fille innocente à la poitrine plus que développée dans un uniforme absolument adorable parmi ces adolescents aux hormones débridées constituait -à son propre avis- une mise à mort à retardement.

Échappant du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux mains baladeuses, Satsuki se dirigeait vers la table du fond, occupée par trois jeunes filles plongées dans leurs magazines. Elle toussa discrètement pour attirer leur attention et se saisit d'un carnet et d'un stylo :

-Bonjour ! Que désirez-vous manger ?

Abandonnant les magazines, elles jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil à la carte et l'une d'elle s'adressa à la jeune serveuse au nom des trois :

-Trois ramens s'il vous plaît !

-Très bien, merci.

Revenir en cuisine s'avéra plus facile. La commande prête, elle servit les concernées et s'octroya quelques secondes au calme. Travailler dans ce petit restaurant n'était pas spécialement son rêve d'enfant . Seulement pour ses parents, le basket était jugé comme un passe-temps et souhaitaient que leur enfant unique est un vrai travail.

Les disputes avaient été houleuses et finissaient généralement par des larmes. Si bien que son père, fatigué par tout cela l'avait mise dehors. Sa mère s'était rangée du côté de son mari. Une valise dans chaque main, elle avait trouvé refuge chez son ami d'enfance Aomine Daiki. La mère de ce dernier considérait la jeune rose comme sa fille -et Dieu sait que cette maison manquait de présence féminine- et avait obligé son fils à partager sa chambre. Rechignant et maugréant, il avait cédé devant l'air plus qu'effrayant de sa mère.

Cependant Dai-chan, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, devenait de plus en plus distant avec elle. Le responsable étant ce fichu Akashi Seijuro et sa punition stupide : pour avoir pensé prétendre le vaincre lors de la Winter Cup, la Génération des Miracles était interdite de basket durant la dernière année de lycée. Les garçons au complet avaient tenté de s'y soustraire mais le rouge avait le bras long. Daiki avait été celui que l'ordre avait le plus perturbé et voir Satsuki ne faisait que lui rappeler ces matchs auxquels il ne participerait pas.

Au final, il avait quitté sa maison dés la fin du lycée pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la rose. Il donnait rarement de nouvelles et s'était arrêté un beau jour. Elle n'en avait plus demandé non plus.

D'ailleurs, tous les autres avaient fait pareil, s'éloignant autant qu'ils pouvaient de l'emprise infernale d'Akashi. Les extrêmes étant Kise et Murasakibara : le premier était aux États-Unis pour le mannequinat et le deuxième en France pour devenir chef pâtissier. Midorima n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui parler de son futur. Sa plus grande peine fut sans doute Kuroko qui s'était enfui dés la fin de la Winter Cup et avait choisi un lycée tout au Sud du Japon -selon Kagami.

Et naturellement, Satsuki se fichait totalement d'Akashi. Pourtant, il était celui dont on parlait le plus : gagnant de trois Winter Cup, de nombreux tournois de Shogi et bientôt à la tête de l'empire de son père, il était difficile de l'ignorer. Même ici dans ce restaurant paumé, certains clients reconnaissaient l'ancienne manager et les conversations finissaient par être détournées sur le formidable parti que représentait l'héritier des Akashi.

Pendant qu'elle, pauvre fille de 22 ans, travaillait pour gagner difficilement sa vie et vivait dans un appartement minuscule.

Voilà ! Maintenant elle était déprimée ! Foutu Akashi : même sans être ici, il pourrissait sa vie ! Soupirant, elle retourna en salle servir ses tables.

Interminables, les heures comme les clients défilèrent ne lui laissant aucun répit. A bout de forces, elle entendit la voix du patron lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Elle était enfin libre. Elle retrouva avec plaisir son jean et son gros pull et se motiva à traverser le froid glacial de ce début d'hiver pour rentrer chez elle. Sans bonnet et sans gants, elle pensa un instant à en acheter mais se rappela brutalement des factures qui s'entassaient sur la table de sa cuisine.

Une autre fois. Enfonçant ses mains rougies dans les poches de son manteau, elle se félicita tout de même d'avoir refusé de couper ses longs cheveux qui lui garantissaient pour l'instant d'avoir ses oreilles un minimum au chaud.

Le vent lui cinglait le visage et ses dents claquèrent d'elles-même. Heureusement, elle n'habitait pas trop loin et accéléra le pas. Quand le vieil immeuble lui apparut, il oublia les gens près d'elle et se mit à courir. Ses mains tremblaient et la clef semblait ne pas vouloir s'enfoncer dans la serrure. Quand le « clic » bien distinct lui parvint aux oreilles, elle s'engouffra rapidement et referma violemment la porte derrière elle.

Elle jeta manteau, sac et chaussures dans un coin et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour une douche qu'elle jugea amplement méritée. L'eau brûlante qui traçait son chemin dans son dos la fit ronronner de plaisir. Néanmoins, son estomac se rappela à sa bonne conscience et elle sortit de la douche avec beaucoup de regrets. S'enroulant dans une serviette rose -ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes-, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et fouilla dans le frigo.

Vide.

Ce mot résonna dans sa tête.

« Je suis maudite ! »

Seule la poussière occupait les divers placards et Satsuki comprit qu'elle allait devoir affronter une nouvelle fois l'ennemi glacial tapi dehors. Poussant un gémissement misérable, elle prit la direction de la chambre et fouilla l'armoire. Hors de question qu'elle gèle encore une fois ! Avec le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait -conséquence de je-suis-souvent-fauchée-, elle ne prit pas longtemps à choisir et parti à la recherche d'un bonnet et de gants. Cachés dans un coin, c'est la seule chose qu'elle avait gardé depuis le lycée.

La serviette fut posé sur le lit et elle s'habilla en toute hâte, se souvenant que la supérette d'à côté allait bientôt fermer. Une paire de bottes plus tard, elle courait dans la rue pour avoir une chance d'arriver avant que le magasin ne ferme.

La porte automatique s'ouvrit à son approche et l'air chaud l'atteignit de plein fouet. Toujours polie, elle enleva son bonnet et réarrangea ses cheveux. Elle salua la vieille dame qui tenait la caisse et chercha le rayon des surgelés. Un homme fouillait déjà dans le rayon, son uniforme repérable à plusieurs mètres.

Un officier de police.

Elle ouvrit les grands congélateurs et farfouilla pendant quelques instants. Ça faisait belle lurette qu'elle ne prenait plus vraiment attention à son alimentation. Cédant malgré tout pour un paquet de gâteaux, elle retrouva la vieille dame à la caisse et attendit.

Le montant n'étant pas astronomique, elle sortit de la supérette rassurée. Alors qu'elle posait ses poches par terre afin de remettre son bonnet, une voix la coupa dans son élan :

« Satsu ?! »

Cette voix familière, traînante et grave... Elle ne devait pas se retourner ! Pas après toutes ces années. Son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal et les larmes pointaient dans ses yeux. Une grande main chaude se posa sur sa tête et la voix reprit :

« Ça fait un bail. »

Elle posa sa propre main sur celle de son ami d'enfance et se retourna, ses grands yeux roses foudroyant l'homme.

Aomine Daiki en tenue d'officier de police était certainement la chose la plus incroyable qu'elle ai pu voir depuis la fin du lycée. Malgré les quelques centimètres gagnés durant ces années, elle devait encore se tordre le cou pour être sûr de le fixer dans les yeux. Impressionnant le fait qu'il n'est absolument pas changé.

Les secondes suivantes, elle étais à nouveau cette adolescente -super pénible d'après Dai-chan- qui serrait son ami d'enfance contre elle. A la fois furieuse et tellement heureuse, ses bras rapprochait son corps du sien dans une étreinte brutale.

Pour la première fois, Aomine Daiki, ancien As de la formidable Génération des Miracles, entoura de ses bras musclés le corps de sa toute petite amie d'enfance sans qu'aucun mot ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué idiot ! »

Voili voilou... Quand je relis ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir donné un tout autre caractère à Momoi... J'aime les personnages torturés.

Aucun rapport mais Akashi serait-il le descendant de Vincent ?(Pandora Hearts) Matez-moi leurs yeux! Et d'ailleurs, dans l'anime, il est censé avoir les cheveux rouges, nan ? Bon sang, c'est framboise !

Laylou-miimi : Je te remercie de m'avoir donné ton avis. En relisant ce passage, je me suis étonnée moi-même : en fait, depuis quand Akashi Seijuro est-il capable d'éprouver de la pitié ?!

DomoNyan : Merci également pour ton avis. J'aime beaucoup Akashi et Momoi alors l'idée m'est venu naturellement ! Au sujet de Tetsu, c'est vrai que c'est un peu limite niveau timing. On va dire (on rigolant, n'appelons pas SOS Enfants Battus!), que Kagami et Riko se sont mis à deux pour lui collait une bonne paire de gifles chacun pour le réveiller ! Et puis j'allais pas laisser la GdM seule dans une petite pièce pendant plus longtemps ! (y'aurais eu des morts et mon scénario tremperait dans le sang!)

La caisse de tomates est toujours présente !


	3. 2- Il va nous falloir du temps!

Lali oh ! Chapitre 2 posté !

Pfiou ! Je dois vous avouer que vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont également drôlement motivé !

Je vois à peu près où je vais mener cette fic et je pense que je vais devoir rajouter un autre genre dans quelques chapitres …

En espérant vous tirer un mince sourire avec ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2- Il va nous falloir du temps!<p>

-T'aurais pas du café ?

-Non je n'en boit pas.

-Tss !

Assise dans le salon, la rose suivait du regard un Aomine Daiki passablement énervé : visiblement, Monsieur avait besoin de sa dose de café et se heurtait au vide de ses placards.

-Mais j'ai du thé !

-Boisson de fillette...

Le sourcil droit de Satsuki eut un tic nerveux qui n'échappa pas au regard de son ami.

-Enfin... Ça devrait faire l'affaire, merci...

Elle se leva afin de préparer le nécessaire et Aomine en profita pour prendre place sur le canapé qui s'affaissa sous son poids.

Alors que Satsuki versait l'eau dans les tasses, elle observait le bleu qui jetait plusieurs coups d'œil autour de lui, cherchant sans doute de quoi le distraire momentanément. Elle l'entendit soupirer et le jeune homme croisa ses jambes, ses pieds posés sur la table basse en face.

-C'est plutôt petit chez toi.

Veillant à ne pas se brûler, elle lui tendit une tasse et d'une jambe poussa les siennes.

-Je fais avec mon salaire. Vire tes pieds de ma table !

Le bleu grogna mais obéit. Elle prit place à côté de lui et commença à boire lentement.

-Et puis, ta mère m'a beaucoup aidé aussi...

C'était grâce à cette femme qu'elle avait déniché son travail et cet appartement. Satsuki se sentait redevable face à tant de gentillesse mais ne savait pas comment rendre la pareille.

-Elle est trop gentille.

Aomine devait bien avouer que si parfois sa mère -qu'il adorait attention!- pouvait se montrer démoniaque, elle s'était souvent sacrifiée pour le bonheur de son fils unique. Quand il avait fui -il n'y a pas d'autre façon de le dire-, elle lui avait débloqué un peu d'argent pour qu'il puisse retomber sur ses pieds. Chose qu'elle avait reproduite avec Satsuki.

-Dai-chan ?

-Quoi ?

La rose hésita et, étonnamment, il patienta qu'elle trouve ses mots.

-Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant avaler une grande gorgée de thé. Il cacha du mieux qu'il put une grimace de dégoût et reposa sa tasse sans se presser.

-J'ai eu un appel d'Akashi. Il voulait me féliciter d'avoir réussi à intégrer la police.

-Ce n'est pas de lui que je parlais.

Elle avait murmuré cette phrase si bas qu'Aomine cru l'avoir imaginé un instant. Naturellement, il connaissait toute la rancœur que la jeune fille avait pour son ancien capitaine. Lui-même avait espéré que le rouge ressente la douleur qu'il avait du endurer les premiers mois après la finale de la Winter Cup.

Mais Akashi Seijuro ne devait même pas connaître ce mot.

-Il m'est arrivé d'échanger des SMS avec Kise. On parlait de notre boulot, il me disait qu'il aurait aimé avoir un contrat en Europe.

-Je suis étonnée qu'il ait cherché à garder le contact avec toi.

Le bleu passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se fit lointain :

-Je crois... qu'il cherchait juste quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre.

Satsuki hocha la tête, satisfaite de la réponse : elle était heureuse que les deux garçons se soient mutuellement aidés, même de si loin.

-Murasakibara m'appelle pour chaque anniversaire, se vantant d'être dans un pays où il y a des filles avec de grosses poitrines ! Le chanceux !

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras et gonfla ses joues en signe de colère :

-Rooh ! Vous faites une belle bande de pervers tous les deux !

-Kise participait pour celles d'Amérique.

Non, elle n'était pas étonnée ! Il aura fallu qu'ils arrêtent le basket pour se trouver des points communs.

-Et Midorin ?

-Rien du tout.

-Vraiment ?

-Personne ne sait ce qu'il fait ou même où il se trouve. Si peut-être Akashi...

Elle grimaça à ce nom et finit sa tasse d'une traite. Aomine semblait avoir oublié la sienne. Ne restait plus qu'une seule personne, la plus importante – outre le bleu- pour elle.

-Et...

-Tetsu ?

Elle acquiesça. Le sujet devait être sensible malgré tout pour l'ancienne lumière.

-Rien de plus que ce que Kagami sait.

Et pour le peu que l'ancien Seirin leur avait appris, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés: à savoir que le turquoise avait fait ses valises, prit un billet de train pour le Sud et semblait s'être volatilisé depuis.

-Et c'est juste ce que sa mère a bien voulu lui dire.

L'ancien joueur fantôme était indéniablement doué pour disparaître, talent qu'il partageait avec sa mère. Du moins, c'était ce que la rose avait déduit, les rares fois où elle s'était déplacée jusqu'au domicile des Kuroko, se heurtant à une porte close et une maison vide.

-Il va tous nous falloir du temps de toute façon.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Satsuki s'étonnait un peu de la soudaine maturité qu'affichait son ami : bien plus que dans ces gestes ou sa voix, il semblait avoir prit le temps de réfléchir et de « faire son deuil du basket », si elle pouvait ainsi dire.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi de reprendre le basket après le lycée ?

-J'avais plus envie.

Typique mais déroutant. Elle se perdait dans ses pensées quand la voix de l'homme reprit à nouveau :

-Et toi ? Ta vie c'est devenu quoi ?

-Comme tu peux le voir : je travaille pour un petit salaire pour vivre dans un petit appartement.

-Tu bosses dans quoi ?

-Serveuse dans un restaurant familial.

Un sourire éclaira les traits du bleu et il se tourna vers son amie :

-Je viendrais te voir un jour ! Ça sera amusant !

Elle tenta de l'en dissuader mais en vain. Quand elle laissa échapper un mot sur son uniforme, le bleu semblait encore plus motivé.

Choisissant ce moment pour décider de repartir, le garçon coupa net les arguments qu'avançaient la rose et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors que Satsuki s'apprêtait à la refermer, il ajouta une dernière chose :

-Satsu ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'avais manqué.

Elle sourit face à la mine heureuse qu'il affichait et lui répondit avec beaucoup de douceur :

-Toi aussi Dai-chan !

Elle attendit qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue pour fermer à clef. Elle lava les tasses et se prépara à manger -avec tout ça, elle avait presque oublié pourquoi elle était sortie.

Son ventre plein, elle se coucha le sourire aux lèvres et s'endormit profondément.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin -midi!- elle peina à ouvrir un œil. Sa tête émergea de sous la couette et malgré la lumière que ses volets ne parvenaient plus à filtrer, elle n'arriva pas à se rendormir.<p>

Pestant contre le soleil, elle attrapa une veste et mit cinq bonnes minutes à trouver une manche.

Non Momoi Satsuki n'était pas du matin -midi, au final, la différence est minime.

Sa mâchoire se décrochait à chaque bâillement et elle traîna des pieds jusqu'au salon. Attrapant le paquet de gâteaux, elle se jeta sur le canapé et alluma la télé. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait la voir comme ça.

Tandis que le paquet se vidait rapidement, la rose regardait sans intérêt une série d'une niaiserie absolue.

L'héroïne s'accrochant désespérément à l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à Tetsu. Actuellement, elle ignorait si ses sentiments pour l'ombre étaient les mêmes mais elle s'était bien rendue compte que le jeune turquoise ne la voyait que comme une amie. Et pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, elle espérait...

Secouant sa crinière rose, elle quitta son canapé pour s'habiller. Son service ne commençant qu'à 14h, elle irait sans doute se promener un peu avant. Elle se fit réchauffer un plat tout prêt.

La pluie ne dérangeait pas les nombreuses personnes dans l'allée commerçante. Satsuki s'arrêtait souvent près des vitres des magasins de vêtements ou de chaussures. Quand son salaire aura été versé, elle ira sans doute s'acheter une jolie paire de bottes. Souriant en pensant à son futur achat, elle regarda sa montre qui affichait déjà 13h30.

Tournant les talons, elle se dirigea vers le restaurant.

* * *

><p>La salle était noire de monde et il n'était que 17h. Servant des pâtisseries et diverses tasses, elle tentait de ne pas glisser sur les flaques d'eau provoquées par les nombreux parapluies trempés.<p>

-Satsu ! Tu peux prendre une pose !

-Merci !

S'asseyant sur un tabouret dans la salle de repos, elle soupira de lassitude et apprécia la tasse de thé qu'une de ses collègues lui tendait.

-Merci.

Épuisée, elle craignait de s'endormir là sur la table. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle échangea sa place avec une troisième fille.

D'ailleurs, les autres serveuses se tenaient près de la porte, criant comme des collégiennes.

-Regarde celui-là, il été trop beau !

-Moi, je préfère l'autre.

-Ouais, il est pas mal aussi !

S'approchant pour connaître le sujet -enfin,les sujets-, elle ne parvint pas à retenir un cri de surprise.

-Non mais je rêve !

Les autres la fixait comme si un troisième bras venait de lui pousser dans le dos, tandis qu'elle courrait presque pour rejoindre la table pile en face.

Depuis hier, elle était certaine d'avoir tout vu mais Aomine Daiki et Kise Ryota en train de partager une coupe de glace, elle n'était pas mentalement prête !

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre 2 bouclé !<p>

Merci pour vos commentaires :

Badywurst : L'idée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit c'était Aomine en flic, Kagami en pompier et Kise en indien avec « Macho, macho Men » derrière ! XD

DomoNyan : Il est sans doute dans son Eden!

Eleann : Tu as fait pleurer Atsushi ! Je vais laisser Midorima et Akashi à l'ombre encore un peu (mode sadique) ! Mais tes commentaires m'ont bien fais rire ! Pauvre Kuroko !

Laylou-miimi : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que peu de gens affectionnent Momoi ? ^-^

CoCo-Chou : Alors j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également !

Au menu pour la prochaine fois : Aomine et Kise trop proches pour être innocents et Satsuki dans un concours de nourriture !

L'éternelle caisse de tomates est prête et à la prochaine !


	4. 3 -Desserts et Secrets!

Lali oh ! Merci à celles et ceux qui lisent cette fiction !

Merci également pour vos commentaires et aux nouveaux followers.

Voici donc le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3- Desserts sucrés et vilains secrets !<strong>

Kise Ryota était beau. Voila un fait indéniable.

Déjà tout petit, ses parents ne cessaient de lui répéter. Toujours très poli, il s'était rapidement attiré les faveurs du voisinage. Ajouté à sa petite bouille, il était rare qu'il quitte la rue où se trouvait sa maison sans avoir des friandises ou autres.

Adoré par ses deux aînées -à qui il rendait tout son amour-, il était toujours invité dans la chambre lors des soirées pyjamas ou aux sorties au cinéma. Et la proximité de toute ces filles était sans doute le déclencheur de son sex-appeal 15 ans plus tard.

Mais qui ne craquerais pas ? Quand il passe une main nonchalante dans les brins d'or qui composent ses cheveux, quand il rive son regard passionné au votre, quand ses lèvres dessinent le sourire le plus éclatant de votre vie...

Quand Kise Ryota, mannequin fraîchement revenu des Etats-Unis ne réserve cette mise en scène qu'à un homme !

Sans réellement mesurer la menace, Aomine Daiki venait de se fourrer dans un pétrin bien plus grand que le danger Akashi Seijuro et sa paire de ciseaux.

Préférant sans doute ignorer les futures tentatives de meurtre auxquelles il devra survivre, le bleu plonge sa cuillère dans la glace à la vanille et la ressort devant l'air plus que gourmand du blond.

D'ailleurs ce dernier n'en revenait pas : Aomine avait-il conscience de l'érotisme dont il faisait preuve ?! Torturer l'innocente glace avec cette cuillère... De délicieux frissons s'emparèrent de son corps et, capturant le poignet dans une étreinte désespérée, Kise amena ladite cuillère à sa propre bouche.

Aomine n'était pas mieux : les longs doigts de Kise électrocutaient sa peau, allant même jusqu'à produire des décharges _là ! _Le blond suçotait la cuillère d'une telle façon qu'Aomine se retenait difficilement de le plaquer contre le mur, histoire de vérifier si le jeune homme pouvait garder cette expression dans le néant total qu'était la jouissance.

En face Kise s'amusait bien ! Il voyait la promesse dans les yeux de d'Aomine et ne résista pas à l'envie de le taquiner encore plus. Ses ongles allèrent taquiner l'intérieur du poignet du bleu, une zone bien sensible chez l'officier de police. La veine prête à éclater dans le cou du concerné le renseigna sur son état intérieur : oui, il était prêt à oublier les autres clients et à le faire hurler , là sur la table ou contre le mur.

Ça ne serait pas la première fois, après tout. Avant, Aomine ne lui tirait que des cris de rage et de désespoir à chaque défaite. Et depuis, il s'était mis en tête de lui faire crier son prénom d'une façon... bien plus personnelle.

Dans chaque regard, une invitation mutuelle. Presque une demande, un besoin. Celui de sentir la peau de l'autre, son souffle erratique contre sa bouche. Des yeux noyés dans le plaisir, des mains qui ne se quittent plus. La symphonie que créaient Kise avec sa voix qui grimpe dans les aiguës entre chaque baiser et Aomine qui grogne, son crane prêt à exploser sous l'assaut de ce même plaisir dans l'intimité d'une chambre perdue.

Cette intimité réservée qu'à eux deux.

Aomine s'y connaît en matière de cris : douleur, rage, panique, plaisir... Non sans s'en être fier, il les faisaient devenir vrais pour chaque adversaire et depuis peu, pour son amant ! Excepté celui de choc qui pousse une femme.

Surpris par la puissance de la voix, il tourna sa tête vers sa provenance et perdit instantanément son teint mat. Kise, également surpris par la soudaine pâleur de son amant, suit son regard et manque de tomber de sa chaise.

Devant eux, Satsuki Momoi, bouche ouverte et clairement choquée s'avance et ne s'arrête que quand son ventre rencontra la table des deux amoureux.

Le silence, pourtant difficile à obtenir d'habitude avec les deux zigotos, glace encore plus Aomine qui sent la rose au bord de l'implosion. Elle tourne vers lui un regard indéchiffrable et sent ses genoux lâcher. Seul Kise a le réflexe de la retenir avec qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

Satsuki ne pense qu'à une seule chose en sentant le bras de Kise autour de sa taille :

« Je dois 6800 yens* à Midorin ! »

Plus jamais elle ne parierait avec lui sur les couples potentiels que pourraient former leurs amis.

Alerté par les autres serveuses, le patron du restaurant s'approcha du trio et aida Satsuki à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Sur ordre de l'homme, ses collègues s'occupèrent des clients qui retournèrent à leurs conversations.

L'esprit vide, la jeune rose entendit vaguement son patron lui demander comment elle se sentait. Incapable de répondre, Aomine s'en chargea à sa place :

-Elle a l'air d'aller bien là ?!

-Eh bien...

-Tss ! Donnez lui un verre d'eau pour l'instant !

L'aura naturellement impressionnante du bleu était au summum de sa forme et le gérant ne put qu'obéir. La seconde d'après, il se baissa jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à la même hauteur que celui de son amie :

-Satsu ?

Elle ne voulait pas répondre cette fois. Ses grands yeux roses se plissaient dangereusement en fixant le bleu. Elle se sentait incroyablement déçue et vexée. Daiki n'avait visiblement pas jugé nécessaire qu'elle soit au courant de sa relation avec Kise. Ça lui faisait un choc oui mais elle aurait compris ! Elle aurait accepté !

Le gérant lui rapporta le verre d'eau et ajouta :

-Ça ira pour ce soir, Momoi. Retourne chez toi te reposer.

Elle acquiesça mais n'amorça aucun geste. Elle fixait juste Aomine, tout aussi stoïque qu'elle.

Ce fut Kise qui rompit le silence.

-Daikicchi ?

L'utilisation du prénom lui valut un regard mortel de Satsuki . Elle se leva d'un coup, manquant de faire basculer Aomine et alla chercher ses affaires.

Quand elle quitta le restaurant, son regard indiquait clairement que les deux garçons devaient la suivre. Ils obéirent sans se plaindre.

* * *

><p>Ses gestes étaient si brusques qu'elle renversa une tasse, ébouillantant Aomine au passage qui glapit de douleur. Ses mains pressées sur son entre-jambe, il était désormais certain que Satsuki tentait de le tuer. Elle jeta pratiquement au visage de quoi s'essuyer tandis que son aura meurtrière augmentait à vue d'œil.<p>

Kise, ne tenant plus, prit la parole :

-Je crois qu'on doit des explications.

La rose détourna vaguement le regard et Kise pensa un instant à laisser son amant ici avec la fille en pétard tandis que lui, fuirait le plus loin possible.

-Depuis quand ?

-Deux mois.

Elle respirait à peine. Aomine continuait d'essuyer la tache, silencieux. Le téléphone du blond choisi ce moment pour sonner et Kise s'excusa pour aller répondre.

Aomine leva enfin ses yeux sur son amie. Elle n'était pas au maximum de sa haine et ses yeux ne filtraient pas si bien l'immense douleur qu'il y lu.

-Pourquoi ?

Il n'ouvrit même pas la bouche.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? Tu te fichais de mon avis ?

Bouche close.

-Réponds !

Son hurlement fit rappliquer Kise, craignant pour la vie de son amant et rassuré sur le fait qu'il soit toujours entier, reprit le cours de la conversation téléphonique.

-Je n'avais pas prévu de te le dire immédiatement.

Satsuki émit un rire sans joie qui glaça Aomine. A croire qu'elle venait de perdre la boule.

-Comme c'est pratique.

-Si hier je t'avais dit que je sortais avec Ryota, comment aurais-tu réagis, hein ?

La colère bouillonnait en elle pour une raison inconnue. Au final, elle s'en fichait si son ami et Kise étaient ensemble. Vraiment, elle était heureuse pour eux. Mais elle aurait voulu le savoir de sa bouche.

-Tu l'aimes ?

La question le surprit. Il s'en foutait, il était bien avec le mannequin c'est tout.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est encore flou.

La rose baissa la tête.

-Je t'en veux.

-Je sais.

Il lui caressa la tête doucement et elle quitta son air meurtrier . Kise se cachait à moitié derrière la porte, attendant le bon moment pour revenir mais n'échappa pas à l'œil de son amant.

-Espèce de lâcheur !

-Je tiens à la vie, différence !

Il sautilla jusqu'au canapé et sourit à Satsuki.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Momocchi !

-Tu ne serais pas si mignon que je t'aurais probablement étripé.

-Daikicchi ! Momocchi ressemble à Akashicchi ! Elle me fait peur !

Cette réplique lui valut effectivement une bosse sur la tête.

-D'ailleurs, Monsieur prétentieux est au courant ?

Kise et Aomine se regardèrent.

-Euh non, je crois pas.

-Il risque d'être moins tolérant que moi.

-Personne ne disait rien quand il couchait avec Kurokocchi alors pourquoi il nous ferait quelque chose ?

-Ryota ferme-là !

Les mots frappèrent Satsuki de plein fouet et Kise blanchit à repensant à sa phrase. Aomine se massa le crane.

-Dai-chan.

-Tu ne devais jamais savoir ça.

-Dai-chan, depuis quand ?

Il fit signe à Kise de prendre son manteau et de partir mais Satsuki attrapa la main du blond, le suppliant du regard.

-Ki-chan...

-Je suis vraiment désolé Momocchi ! Tellement désolé !

Elle se leva, les larmes coulant sans rencontrer de résistance :

-Depuis quand bordel de merde ?!

-Teiko. Et je suppose que ça a continué après.

Kise regarda son amant, le suppliant de se taire.

Satsuki se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Akashi et Tetsu... Son Tetsu...

-Ryota, on y va.

-D'accord...

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à la jeune fille.

Seule. Le cœur brisé, elle attrapa son portable et appela son patron, le suppliant de lui laisser quelques jours de repos. La voix de la jeune serveuse le convainquit du bienfait de cette demande. Il accepta.

A l'image d'un zombie, elle se traîna dans sa chambre. Elle voulait faire souffrir Akashi et décida, pour commencer, de rayer son visage sur chaque photo datant du collège. Une des étapes pour un rituel vaudou. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Après une douche, elle se contempla dans le miroir : d'énormes cernes étaient apparues mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait quelqu'un à maudire.

Décidée à aller à la librairie, trouver un livre sur le vaudou et les malédictions, elle s'habilla joyeusement. Ses jours de congé serviraient à détruire le rouge.

Ses pas étaient légers et rapides, elle se surpris elle-même à chantonner.

Le centre-ville possédaient de nombreuses librairies et Satsuki trouva rapidement son bonheur. Passant devant un hôtel de luxe, une affiche attira son attention :

« Concours de nourriture spécial dessert ! 100 000* yens à gagner ! Participation libre.»

La journée était décidément trop belle ! Elle envoya balader la petite voix pénible lui disant que c'était mauvais pour sa santé et entra. Une femme lui souhaita la bienvenue et l'amena du côté des concurrents. Principalement des hommes. Elle prit place au bout de la longue table et une autre femme s'approcha :

-Mesdames et Messieurs ! Merci de participer à notre événement spécial ! Le vainqueur gagnera 100 000 yens ainsi qu'un dîner avec un PDG célèbre ! Les règles sont simples : manger autant de gâteaux possible afin d'être le grand gagnant ! Bonne chance à tous !

Les serveuses arrivèrent avec de grands plateaux : Fraisiers, Charlottes, St Honoré, Religieuses... Satsuki en saliva d'avance ! Quand la serveuse posa un gâteau entier devant elle, elle attendit que la jeune fille coupe des parts pour les distribuer aux autres participants. Elle se contenta d'un « Bonne chance ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle attrapa la petite fourchette fourchette et commença. La première bouchée fut merveilleuse : la crème était onctueuse à la perfection. La deuxième bouchée surpassa la première. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avala le tout en quelques minutes.

A côté, un homme abandonna à la moitié et une serveuse lui tendit un ticket :

-Au fait, si vous choisissez d'abandonner sans finir le gâteau, vous serez obliger de payer le gâteau en cours et ceux d'avant !

Et vu la tête de son voisin, le prix était astronomique. Se promettant de finir, elle entama le second.

Cinq gâteaux et tartes plus tard, elle voulait vomir. Il ne restait plus que deux femmes contre elle. Ah non, plus qu'une !

-Et voici, notre dernier dessert !

Deux serveuses débarquèrent avec les plus gros gâteaux que Satsuki n'ai jamais vu : avec au moins deux étages, des fruits partout et tant d'autres choses.

« Je vais vomir ! »

Seuls les 100 000 yens comptaient ! La fille de l'autre côté devenait verte et Satsuki exulta quand elle abandonna !

-Félicitation à notre gagnante !

Cette journée était vraiment la meilleure !

A la limite de vomir, elle accepta le chèque et on lui tendit une carte.

-C'est une invitation dans un restaurant cinq étoiles ! Notre directeur vous accompagnera et un chef de renom sera à votre service toute la soirée !

Satsuki voulait dormir maintenant. Mais la serveuse n'avait pas fini :

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Momoi Satsuki.

Parler lui donnait la nausée. Elle entendit des gloussements et un homme vint devant elle :

-Je suis honoré de passer une de mes soirées en si charmante compagnie !

Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de voir l'homme en face.

-Cela faisait longtemps Satsuki.

La journée venait d'être gâchée...

Elle ouvrit ses yeux roses, tuant de son regard l'homme qui la toisait dans toute sa prétention.

-Salut...

Elle allait le tuer.

-...Akashi.

*50 euros

*735,3 euros

* * *

><p>Et hop !<p>

Je voulais vraiment le couple Kise/Aomine ! Je voulais éviter le Akashi/Kuroko mais je vais en avoir besoin.

J'avais prévu de faire apparaître Akashi plus tard mais finalement... J'ai pas pu tenir.

Je tente de faire des chapitres plus longs mais du coup, j'ai l'impression de faire du vide parfois...

Badywurst : La version avec la GdM est quand même meilleure !

Shini Jez : J'avais vaguement entendu que le mangaka avait effectivement donné des métiers alternatifs mais honnêtement, j'ai choisi au pif ! Avant de commencer à écrire, j'avais à peu près choisi leurs boulots alors maintenant, grâce à toi, je sais si j'ai des pouvoirs divinatoires !

Au prochain chapitre : du shopping avec Kise et les « chaleureuses » retrouvailles entre Satsuki et Akashi!

Merci encore d'avoir lu !


	5. 4- Kise, robes et héritier!

Lali oh ! Merci encore et toujours de lire les aventures mouvementées de Momoi Satsuki !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 – Kise, robes et héritier !<strong>

Suivant les instructions du livre, Satsuki créait une petite poupée à l'effigie d'Akashi.

Après l'épreuve des desserts, le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates l'avait vaguement salué avant de repartir, sa superbe limousine l'attendant. Il avait promis de venir la chercher le lendemain soir chez elle. Ses relations trouveraient son adresse sans problème de toute façon.

Alors en attendant, elle préparait ses clous. Certaine qu'Akashi exigerait une tenue adaptée à l'occasion, elle avait fouillé dans son armoire mais rien ne ferait l'affaire.

Maudissant le garçon, elle entendit à peine sa porte s'ouvrir et sursauta en apercevant Kise.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé ! Je t'amène un petit cadeau. J'espérais qu'on puisse parler tous les deux.

Elle lâcha son travail et emmena le blond jusqu'au canapé. Il lui tendit la petite boîte :

-C'est un fraisier !

-Merci.

Non, pitié plus de ça !

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

Le mannequin fixait ses genoux sans un mot.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Daikicchi.

-Ah.

Il releva la tête, les yeux brillants :

-Tu sais Momocchi, je l'aime vraiment ! De tout mon cœur !

-Ki-chan...

-Je voulais que tu le saches ! Parce que Daikicchi t'aimes vraiment et je me sens coupable pour hier !

Comprenant qu'il allait embrayé sur le sujet Akashi/Kuroko, elle le coupa :

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis un peu en colère parce que Dai-chan semblait ne pas vouloir me le dire.

-C'est faux ! En plus tu es la première à être en courant.

-Vous n'avez rien dit à vos parents ?

Le blond eut un rire sans joie :

-Tu sais très bien que Daikicchi craint sa mère. Et mes parents... m'ont toujours fait comprendre qu'ils voulaient des petits-enfants.

-Et tes sœurs ? Tu t'entends bien avec elle pourtant ?

Il cacha ses yeux derrière ses cheveux à la couleur de l'or et murmura :

-Je ne veux pas les déranger.

-Ki-chan...

Il releva la tête et lui lança un sourire éclatant :

-Ah mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Il fit une pause et reprit :

-Je sais que Daikicchi ne ressent pas tout à fait la même chose mais je l'aime réellement ! Je veux rester à ses côtés pour toujours, vivre avec lui, dormir et manger avec lui encore et encore !

Satsuki ne disait rien, étrangement touchée par le monologue de son ami. Il était clairement amoureux du bleu et elle espérait vraiment que le bleu se rende compte de la passion qu'éprouvait son amant.

-Tu es totalement mordu, hein ?

Elle le regardait tendrement. Ils avaient bien de la chance tous les deux de s'être trouvé.

Kise redevint grave et ses yeux perdirent leur éclat :

-Pour Kurokocchi...

Elle inspira un grand coup et s'obligea à respirer :

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça fait mal mais je m'en doutais.

-Vraiment ?

-Akashi a toujours été très protecteur avec Tetsu-kun , plus qu'avec vous autres. Je crois... qu'il était jaloux de Dai-chan.

-Je m'en doutais aussi. Kurokocchi était toujours très nerveux quand lui et Akashicchi étaient dans la même pièce.

Ils restèrent pensifs, chacun de leurs côtés et Satsuki reprit la parole :

-Ça a commencé à quand nous étions au collège, c'est ça ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et elle poursuivit :

-Sais-tu si ils ont continués après ?

Kise se mit à réfléchir et secoua sa crinière blonde :

-Je ne pense pas non. Akashicchi est retourné chez ses parents donc ils ne se voyaient plus.

Elle mourrait d'envie de le demander ce soir à Akashi mais il était capable de l'envoyer paître.

-Momocchi ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es toujours amoureuse de Kurokocchi ?

Cette fois, elle réfléchit intensément. La réponse était évidente au final.

-Non. J'ai passé des années à lui courir derrière mais je ne le regrette pas.

-C'est à cause de sa relation avec Akashicchi ?

-Même si Akashi est très convainquant, il n'aurait jamais forcé Kuroko. Il était libre de ses choix. Et peut importe le domaine, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Akashi.

Elle se faisait doucement cette idée. Akashi lui prenait tout au fur et à mesure.

Elle se leva brusquement et saisit la main de Kise.

-Puisque tu m'as brisé le cœur, tu vas m'aider !

-Hein ?! Je veux bien mais comment ?

Il se leva, la dominant plus nécessaire. Satsuki se gratta le menton :

-J'ai un dîner ce soir. Et pas de robe.

-Je vois, pas de soucis ! Tu t'adresses à la bonne personne !

Ils eurent un sourire complice et Satsuki s'arma de son sac et de ses clef. Direction les boutiques !

Naturellement, Kise avait des contacts dans des boutiques bien plus chics que celles que la rose fréquentaient d'habitude. Elle s'étonna tout de même d'une chose :

-Tu es célèbre mais personne ne vient nous déranger. Il n'y a même pas de fans qui prennent des photos dans la rue. Tu leur a fait quelque chose ?

Kise éclata de rire et s'essuya les yeux :

-Non rien ! Mais les mannequins ne sont pas aussi courtisés que les chanteurs ou les acteurs !

-Ah d'accord !

Il l'entraîna dans un boutique et salua une des vendeuses.

-Le charme du célèbre Kise Ryota est sans limite : tu collectionnes les filles et mon meilleur ami.

-Je suis amoureux de Daikicchi !

Il la regarda, sidéré qu'elle puisse mettre son amant dans la même catégorie que ses groupies.

Le blond glissa quelques mots au gérant en guise de salutations et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les robes de soirées. Satsuki le suivit avec moins d'entrain.

-Tu as un budget ?

-100 000 yens.

-Je ne connaîtrais pas ta haine pour lui, je te demanderais si Akashicchi t'avais prêté sa carte bancaire.

Le regard de la rose valu toutes les réponses acerbes du monde.

-Alors... ça, ça et ça. Va les essayer !

Chaque « ça » était suivit d'une robe que lui tendait Kise. Elle soupira devant l'air joyeux du garçon et chercha les cabines d'essayage.

La première robe était rose pâle et s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses. Sa poitrine était plus que mise en valeur et elle avait la désagréable impression de rien avoir dessus. La main de Kise repoussa légèrement le rideau pour lui tendre une paire de talons de la même couleur.

-Essais ça avec !

Certaine de se casser une cheville tant la hauteur était impressionnante, elle préféra se tenir pour montrer le tout à Kise.

-C'est bon.

Le blond écarta entièrement le rideau et retroussa immédiatement son nez. Ses lèvres se plissèrent et il ferma les yeux.

-Bon d'accord, ça ne me va pas mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ce cirque !

-Désolé, déformation professionnelle.

Il referma le rideau et elle essaya la deuxième. Plus longue, sa couleur noire rehaussait la couleur de ses cheveux. Les talons noires avaient au moins 5 centimètres en moins et Satsuki accepta de faire quelques pas quand elle sortit de la cabine pour attendre l'avis de Kise.

Celui-ci réfléchissait, la détaillant de haut en bas.

-Les bretelles me dérangent.

Ils les fixait étrangement et s'approcha de Satsuki.

-On peut les enlever ?

-Non.

Sa réponse entraîna le refus de Kise et Satsuki se changea à nouveau. Elle fixait la robe dans ses mains.

-Ryota, je refuse de porter cette horreur !

-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

-La couleur.

-Tu n'aimes pas le rouge ?

Pas tant qu'Akashi ne se teindrait pas les cheveux. Hors de question d'être accordée à l'étrange couleur de cheveux du PDG.

-T'es difficile Momocchi ! Je vais sans doute... Oh oh ! Bouge pas, j'ai trouvé !

Sortant la tête de la cabine, elle observa le mannequin qui courrait dans un rayon et se saisit d'un robe. Il la rejoignit et lui tendit :

-Tiens !

Elle l'attrapa et l'enfila. Émeraude. La couleur de la pierre décrivait parfaitement celle de la robe. Elle descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Serrée à la taille, sa poitrine était mise en valeur par le bustier. Quand elle sortit, Kise resta sans voix tant l'apparition était magnifique.

-Alors ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle secoua sa main devant ses yeux et le blond reprit ses esprits.

-Momocchi ?

-Quoi ? Elle ne me va pas ?!

-Si je n'étais pas amoureux de Daikicchi, je t'emmènerais dans un hôtel te prouver à quel point tu es belle !

Elle rougit sous le compliment de son ami. Kise la fit tourner sur elle-même, s'extasiant sans cesse. Les talons la grandissait légèrement de façon à ce qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Donc je la prend ?

-Oh oui !

Elle se remit ses vêtements et rejoignit Kise.

-Donc la robe, les chaussures... Tu penses qu'il me faudrait autre chose ?

-A la limite un collier.

La vendeuse la plus près se jeta littéralement vers eux et les conduisit devant les colliers.

Kise en choisit un et l'attacha autour de cou de la jeune rose.

-Ça ira très bien avec la robe !

-Tu es sûr !

-Je bosse depuis longtemps dans le milieu. Alors crois-moi !

Le blond décrocha le collier et regarda la jeune fille.

-Avec la bonne coiffure, pas besoin de boucles d'oreilles. Allons voir les sous-vêtements !

Elle l'arrêta net :

-Ki-chan, c'est juste un dîner !

-On sait jamais ! Vous pouvez passer à la vitesse supérieure !

Avec Akashi ? Impossible !

-Vraiment, c'est inutile ! Et puis je peux choisir mes sous-vêtements seule !

Il baissa les yeux déçue mais reprit rapidement son expression joyeuse :

-Et un manteau ? Il fait froid le soir !

-Ok va pour le manteau.

Il l'obligea à remettre la robe pour choisir le bon. Kise approuva au bout du sixième. Lors de l'encaissement, la rose vit l'argent gagné du concours disparaître trop vite. Ses poches dans les mains, elle allait repartir chez elle.

-Merci encore Ki-chan !

-C'est normal !

La sonnerie de son portable retentit et il décrocha :

-Allo ? Maintenant ? Oui bien sur ! Pas de problème, j'arrive !

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers Satsuki.

-Le travail ?

-Oui ! Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps !

-Vas-y ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle le remercia à nouveau et le garçon prit la direction opposée à la sienne. Elle raffermit sa prise sur les poches et entama le chemin du retour.

Elle avait totalement oublié le rituel vaudou destiné à Akashi.

* * *

><p>De retour chez elle, elle commença par une bonne douche et lava ses cheveux. Kise lui avait donné quelques conseils sur la coiffure qui irait le mieux et elle se décida pour un chignon lâche qui laissait quelques mèches caresser ses épaules. Elle fixa les barrettes dans ses cheveux roses et commença son maquillage. « Très léger » avait dit le mannequin. Elle se contenta d'un peu de mascara et de crayon noir.<p>

C'est alors qu'on sonna à sa porte. Enroulée dans sa serviette, elle alla ouvrir, jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure : il était encore tôt pourtant. La sonnette se déchaîna encore :

-Oui j'arrive !

Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle détestait le plus.

Akashi Seijuro.

Actuellement sur son 31 : chemise et veste noire, pantalon tout aussi sombre, seule sa cravate à l'image de ses cheveux donnait un peu de couleur au jeune homme.

Elle ne disait rien, étonné de le voir si tôt. Méfiante, elle le fixait dans les yeux.

Le rouge détailla la jeune femme devant lui avec attention : ses cheveux étaient élégamment noués et le maquillage n'était pas vulgaire. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait la serviette rose, unique vêtement qu'elle portait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de remarquer ses longues jambes hier. Par contre, le développement de sa poitrine ne lui avait pas échappé.

L'Empereur la scannait avec ses yeux hétérochromatines. Pour un peu, elle en serait gênée mais le montrer signifier donner son importance à l'avis critique d'Akashi. Et elle s'en fichait royalement.

-Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

-Je vois ça.

Bon sang, même ces trois mots lui donnaient l'impression d'être une moins que rien.

-Je me dépêche alors.

-En effet, le restaurant n'est pas situé à côté.

Il était définitivement désagréable et pourtant son visage ne quittait pas cet horrible expression de neutralité. Oh comme elle aimerait laisser ses ongles déchirer ce visage...

Laissant ses fantasmes pour plus tard, elle l'invita à entrer -bonne éducation oblige- et fila dans la salle de bain.

L'écarlate enregistrait chaque détail de cet appartement : de la place du fauteuil à la petite poupée à son effigie. Légèrement curieux, il lut la couverture du livre à côté :

« Vaudou : Histoire et Pratique »

Oui, il allait bien s'amuser ce soir !

Soit tout le contraire de ce que se disait Satsuki dans la salle de bain. Se tortillant pour enfiler sa robe, elle la ferma avec plus de difficultés : savoir Akashi dans son salon n'aidez pas vraiment à la décontracter. Elle glissa ses pieds dans les talons et accrocha le petit collier. Le manteau étant encore dans la chambre, elle attrapa au passage son téléphone – prête à appeler Daiki au moindre soucis- et ferma son manteau.

-C'est bon.

Akashi releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme. Le manteau cachait une grande partie de sa robe mais quand elle marcha vers lui, il devina une paire de talons.

-Nous pouvons y aller ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle veilla à bien fermer à clef. Descendre le petit escalier s'avéra risqué avec les talons mais elle sentait Akashi juste derrière elle : au pire, elle le savait capable de la rattraper. Ou de ne rien faire, elle ne serait pas étonnée. La limousine d'hier était garée juste devant chez elle et attirait quelques curieux. Le conducteur la salua poliment et lui ouvrit la porte.

L'intérieur était magnifique : la banquette en cuir s'entendait sur les côtés de la voiture mais Satsuki choisit de rester face à la route. La voiture entière était d'une propreté effrayante.

Elle sentit doucement la limousine démarrer et chercha une ceinture de sécurité. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas... Se tassant davantage vers la droite, elle tentait de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le riche héritier. Quand, au bout de 10 minutes, elle fut certaine qu'elle ne craignait rien, elle se détendit et croisa ses jambes, l'ignorant royalement.

Akashi,l ui, avait le coude posé sur l'accoudoir prévu, sa main soutenant sa tête. Il s'amusait intérieurement de la jeune fille qui avait pour l'instant, tout d'un animal traqué. La façon qu'elle avait de lui jeter des petits regards et de se préparer à bondir lui faisait penser à un petit lapin chassé par le Grand Méchant Loup. Cependant, elle sembla se calmer et alla même jusqu'à l'ignorer en croisant ses jambes. Ses yeux suivirent leur incroyable longueur et découvrit tout au bout, une cheville incroyablement fine à la peau blanche. Il mourrait d'envie de faire rougir cette peau, de la lacérer avec sa paire de ciseaux...

Le silence s'éternisait. Il ne dérangeait pas Satsuki mais l'idée de passer la soirée ainsi l'énervait. Elle regarda son voisin et resta figé : le jeune rouge la fixait ouvertement, ses yeux rouge et or brillants d'une émotion que Satsuki ne souhaitait absolument pas connaître ! Ses doigts tapotaient l'accoudoir avec rythme, menant la jeune fille proche du meurtre. Dieu que ce bruit était pénible ! Un sourire amusé de la part d'Akashi lui fit comprendre qu'il se doutait et appréciait à sa juste valeur son combat intérieur. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, tachant de refréner ses pulsions meurtrières.

Le jeune PDG se stoppa enfin, au grand soulagement de la rose. Et quand il ouvrit la bouche, elle le regretta amèrement :

-Ce manteau est très beau, certes, mais il fait 24° dans cette voiture. Tu peux l'enlever.

Sa voix l'énervait terriblement. Elle pivota de façon à l'avoir dans son champ de vision et lui répondit sèchement :

-Merci mais je préfère le garder sur moi pour l'instant.

-Enlève le.

L'ordre avait fusé, sec et la rose sentit la colère monter en elle brutalement. Ses yeux roses affrontaient ceux du garçon et la lueur dangereuse qu'elle y vit l'obligea plus ou moins à obéir. Mais elle saurait lui rappeler qu'elle n'était ni une de ses domestiques ni son chien.

Le manteau tomba sur la banquette. L'héritier dévorait du regard ces épaules nues et frémit à l'idée de marquer cet endroit à l'aide de son ciseaux favori. Satsuki remua, mal à l'aise : ce restaurant était de l'autre côté du pays ou quoi ?!

Akashi continuait de la déshabiller du regard : son ventre plat, sa poitrine développée plus que nécessaire, ses épaules fines et son cou blanc. Dire qu'il se sentait attiré par la jeune femme serait exagéré mais la rose possédait de nombreux atouts.

-J'ai une question.

Sa voix le coupa dans sa réflexion. Il n'aimait pas être coupé.

-Quoi donc ?

-Comment t'es-tu retrouvé à devoir accompagner le gagnant du concours ?

Elle n'étais pas curieuse mais parler la détendait un peu. Au moins, Akashi avait cessé de la déshabiller du regard.

-Cet hôtel est à mon père.

-Ah.

C'est tout ? Il n'allait rien ajouter d'autre ?

-Tu ne réponds pas vraiment.

Il la transperça du regard et, instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de la portière. Cependant, il consentit à répondre un peu mieux :

-Cela favorise l'image de la famille Akashi.

-Tu aurais pu tomber sur n'importe qui...

Cette fois, le sourire du rouge révéla ses dents parfaitement blanches.

-Oh mais je suis sincèrement ravi de partager ma soirée avec une jeune femme à l'appétit si vorace. Tu as été plutôt... étonnante, je dois bien avouer !

Bizarrement, le compliment -si cela en était un- ne la toucha pas du tout. Il le faisait exprès, pas vrai ?!

Elle allait répliquer quand la voiture se stoppa. Le conducteur alla ouvrir la porte et Akashi sortit avec toute sa grâce naturelle. Puis il tendit sa main à Satsuki :

-Mademoiselle.

Lui jetant un regard noir, elle attrapa sa main et serra de toute ses forces.

Akashi sourit : il venait de retrouver un jouet très amusant !

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

Je suis plus ou moins satisfaite de ce chapitre mais le fait d'y avoir incorporé Akashi me suffit !

**CoCo-ChOu **: Tant que l'intérêt perdure ! Je voulais vraiment Aomine /Kise mais les deux autres loulous c'était pas prévu ! Mais je vais rebondir !

**Guest** : J'ai encore prévu tant d'autres chocs pour la pauvre Momoi ! Ton commentaire m'a fait imaginer Akashi en face d'un gros porc (dans le sens gros pervers!) : « T'es vachement mignon toi ! Ça te dirais qu'on se prennent une petite chambre quelque part ? » Meilleure façon de faire fuir notre rouquin autoritaire !

Au prochain chapitre : Satsuki et Akashi : une table, deux chaises et une question : « Dis Satsuki ? Que ferais-tu pour moi pour pouvoir revoir Kuroko ? ».


	6. 5- Dîner avec le diable!

Lali oh ! Je suis très heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous intéresse encore ! Merci donc à vous lecteurs ainsi qu'à celles et ceux qui laissent un petit commentaire ! Juste prévenir que ce chapitre... est un peu particulier vers la fin. A vos risques et périls !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5- Dîner avec le diable ! <strong>

Sentir la peau du garçon contre la sienne lui provoqua des frissons de dégoût. Ne cherchant même pas à résister contre l'envie soudaine, Satsuki essayait désespérément d'écraser les phalanges ennemies.

Akashi ne disait rien, insensible à la douleur que la jeune rose tentait de lui faire parvenir. Il referma davantage ses doigts sur le sien -s'attirant un regard noir- et entraîna la fille à sa suite. Cette dernière suivait avec difficulté -n'étant pas habituée aux talons- et essayait de se dégager de la prise du rouge.

Cependant, il s'arrêta brusquement et Satsuki, emportée par son élan, s'écrasa contre son dos. Réagissant immédiatement, elle s'écarta aussi loin que sa main maintenue lui permettait. Le PDG se tourna vers elle et lui lâcha sa main.

Elle massa sa main endolorie et ressentit l'effet brutal du froid. N'ayant pas eu le temps d'enfiler son manteau, Satsuki se retrouvait donc en bustier, totalement gelée.

-Met ton manteau.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres. Et puis, il est toujours dans la voiture.

Ses dents claquaient. Akashi avait été si rapide qu'elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de prendre son épais manteau avec elle. Et maintenant, la limousine était on-ne-sait-où !

Heureusement, la porte d'entrée n'était pas loin.

Akashi fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en regardant la jeune rose de haut. Satsuki soutint son regard, le rose du sien plein de hargne tandis que l'hétérochromatine du garçon ne montrait qu'une vague colère.

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça !

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de reprendre sa route vers le restaurant. Satsuki -ses mains frottant ses bras dans le but de gagner un peu de chaleur- marcha jusqu'à être à ses côtés.

Le rouge ignora l'homme près de la porte qui le saluait et attendit que Satsuki passe la porte. Elle répondit néanmoins à la salutation de l'homme à son égard. La chaleur du restaurant s'engouffra dans robe de la rose qui laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper.

Un serveur habillé très chic s'approcha et les salua :

-Madame, Monsieur.

-Une réservation au nom d'Akashi.

-Bien Monsieur.

D'un mouvement de bras, il indiqua aux deux jeunes adultes de le suivre.

La salle était immense : une bonne centaines de tables déjà occupées étaient recouvertes de nappes immaculées et de couverts en argent. Des lustres en cristal pendaient du plafond et une légère musique d'ambiance donnaient à ce lieu un air enchanteur. Comme une enfant trop curieuse, Satsuki regardait partout, n'en revenant pas : elle allait manger dans un restaurant incroyable. Alors que le serveur les guidaient vers une table dans un pièce privative, Akashi glissa son bras sous le sien afin de l'interrompre dans sa découverte. Sursautant au contact, elle focalisa son attention sur des couples qui chuchotaient près d'eux :

-Ce garçon est vraiment très beau !

-C'est normal, c'est Akashi Seijuro !

-Le président de la société ?

-Non son fils. Le père lui laisse quelques rennes pour gérer les entreprises mais il n'est pas encore à la tête de l'Empire !

-Et cette fille c'est qui ?

-Aucune idée mais elle est pas mal.

-Et puis tu as vu cette poitrine ?!

-Elle a l'air un peu gauche quand même !

-Elle n'est pas au niveau de l'Empereur.

Satsuki foudroyait du regard les personnes qui chuchotaient ces dernières répliques et leva la tête. Elle détestait l'homme à son bras mais elle avait de la fierté. Quand un autre commentaire sur sa poitrine parvint à ses oreilles et allait répliquer quand Akashi prit la parole :

-Laisse-les.

-Mais...

-C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu es ton manteau mais maintenant fais avec.

Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de répondre, elle ferma la bouche. La petite salle que le rouge avait réservé s'avéra tout aussi belle. Akashi prit place sur une des chaises tandis que Satsuki se faisait rapprocher la sienne par le serveur. Il leur tendit deux menus et s'en alla, les laissant seuls. Une ambiance glaciale s'installa. Tandis qu'Akashi était plongé dans la lecture du menu, Satsuki se trouvait devant un problème de taille : à savoir les trois couteaux et fourchettes différents autour de l'assiette !

-Un problème ?

La voix désagréable du rouge la ramena sur Terre :

-Tout va très bien.

Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture. La rose l'imita et parcourut du regard les différents plats proposés. Le choix était difficile mais le serveur poussait déjà la porte pour prendre leurs commandes. Akashi demanda ensuite que l'homme lui apporte une bouteille de champagne.

-Trinquons !

-Et à quoi donc ?

-Nos retrouvailles.

Elle le regarda sans même prendre son verre en main.

-Je préfère éviter de me rappeler que désormais tu sais où j'habite.

-Dans ce cas, trinquons pour autre chose !

-Comme ?

Akashi fit un sourire que Satsuki jugea terriblement effrayant :

-Comme par exemple... au couple qui forme nouvellement Daiki et Ryota.

Le cœur de la jeune fille rata plusieurs battements. Le visage du garçon n'affichait rien mais elle sut qu'il était furieux.

-Comment...

-Comment je le sais ?

Il rit. Son rire sans vie l'inquiétait beaucoup.

-Enfin Satsuki, as-tu oublié ? Je suis l'Empereur, je sais tout. Et je n'aime pas les vilains secrets.

-Cela ne te regarde pas !

Elle avait légèrement haussé la voix et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Parce que l'œil rouge d'Akashi luisait, promettant la douleur.

-Bien sur que si. Je me dois de veiller sur vous après tout, c'est mon droit.

-Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu les a empêché de jouer pendant une année !

Akashi but avec délectation le champagne dans son verre. L'entrée fut posé devant eux et le jeune homme commença à manger. Furieuse, Satsuki s'empara d'une fourchette et dévora son assiette.

-Je devais sévir. Vous devez m'obéir parce que vous m'appartenez.

Sa voix était calme, presque blasée. Il ne faisait que rappeler l'évidence.

-Tu es vraiment horrible Akashi.

Le rouge pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé :

-Me détestes-tu Satsuki ?

-Je te méprise.

-Tu es si rude !

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tourner autour du pot.

L'Empereur laisse son rire éclater dans la pièce et, quand il se calme, rapproche son visage de la jeune fille. La rose ne bouge pas mais sa main se rapproche d'un des couteaux au cas où. Juste une petite précaution.

-Décidément, tu m'amuses de plus en plus !

-Tu m'en vois ravie.

Akashi se recula et le serveur effectua un échange d'assiettes. Cette fois, Satsuki mangea plus lentement, épiant chaque geste de l'homme en face d'elle. Mais c'est à peine, s'il faisait attention à elle. En fait, il l'ignorait tout simplement. Enfin, pas pour longtemps :

-Et comme tu me divertis convenablement, je vais te poser te révéler quelque chose que tu jugeras, j'en suis sûr, très intéressant !

-Contrairement à ce que tu dois penser, tout ce qui sort de ta bouche ne l'est pas forcément.

-Oh, du sarcasme ? T'aurais-je blessé d'une quelconque manière ?

-Pour cela, il faudrait que tu en ai la capacité. Et cette capacité ne s'obtient qu'en ayant une relation privilégiée. Or, sauf erreur de ma part, ou simple malentendu de la tienne, je dois dire que j'affectionne particulièrement cette éventualité en ce qui te concerne, nous n'avons aucune relation. De quelque nature que ce soit, hormis notre collaboration du temps de Teiko que tu as détruite en même temps que tu as brisé le reste de l'équipe.

Elle débita son monologue sans s'arrêter. Elle prit juste le temps d'avaler une nouvelle goulée d'air et reprit plus doucement :

-Je t'amuses toujours, Akashi ?

Elle leva le menton bien haut, fière de sa tirade. Lui ne disait rien. Elle se saisit de son verre et l'avala cul sec. Le champagne lui brûla la gorge mais hors de question de le laisser paraître. Akashi leva ses mains... et applaudit :

-Magnifique !

_Il avait craqué, c'était pas possible ?!_

-Je suis totalement subjugué ! Non seulement tu es de plus en plus belle mais ta bouche sort des phrases très intelligentes. Tu me ressembles quelque part.

-Ne nous compare pas s'il te plaît.

Elle choisit volontairement d'ignorer le compliment du début de phrase. Akashi cessa ses applaudissement et son visage changea totalement :

-Par contre, je ne peux pas te laisser me parler ainsi. Il semblerait que tu aies oublié qui je suis.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Le sourire d'Akashi confirma ce qu'elle pensait au même moment : elle mentait et il le savait.

-Toi non, mais nous connaissons quelqu'un qui se trouve être... moins téméraire que toi dirons-nous. Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Satsuki ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Ses mains serraient la nappe et la couleur de sa peau rivalisa avec celle de du tissu.

-Dis-moi Satsuki, que ferais-tu pour moi pour pouvoir revoir Tetsuya ?

Elle arrêta de respirer. Ses tremblements empirèrent et l'aura démoniaque d'Akashi n'arrangeait pas les choses. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Tetsu, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas !

Elle tacha de reprendre sa respiration doucement pour se calmer. Elle était terrifiée par Akashi à cet instant présent. Car si -à sa façon- il prenait soin de la Génération des Miracles, il pouvait aussi s'en prendre à eux quand il le jugeait nécessaire.

Ils n'en étaient qu'au plat et Akashi avait déjà menacé Kuroko et laissait planer une épée de Damoclès sur Aomine et Kise !

Pour l'instant, elle devait se calmer et tentait de faire pareil avec le garçon de l'autre côté de la table. Parce qu'elle était certaine qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution.

Et puis, elle se souvint d'une chose :

-Tu ferais du mal à ton ancien amant ?

Cette phrase lui serra le cœur mais l'éclair de surprise qu'afficha Akashi lui fit gagner un peu de temps. Mais le garçon se reprit trop vite et remplit leurs verres de champagne :

-Je suppose que Ryota l'a laissé échapper. Il se serait temps que j'aille lui rendre une petite visite.

-Ne le touche pas !

Le regard tueur d'Akashi la pétrifia. Bon sang, ce foutu serveur n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui !

-Enfin... Visiblement, Ryota ne sait pas une chose.

-Laquelle ?

Akashi dévoila toute ses dents dans une parfaite imitation du Chat de Cheshire :

-Tetsuya est toujours mon amant.

Une flopée de jurons résonnaient dans sa tête mais, n'étant pas suicidaire et comprenant qu'il la provoquait par le biais de ce mensonge, elle garda sa bouche close. Elle se déconnecta de la conversation et regarda loin derrière Akashi. Juste le temps de se reprendre, de ne pas lui éclater la tête quelque part. Il voudrait mieux éviter que le police ne rapplique. Parce que devoir expliquer à Daiki pourquoi elle dînait avec son ex-capitaine et lui expliquer les raisons de son acte n'allait pas être simple :

«Il m'a provoqué. Il m'a juste rappelé gentiment avec toute sa délicatesse légendaire qu'il couchait avec le garçon que j'ai aimé pendant des années. Oh et puis, il t'a menacé avec Ki-chan. »

Il allait lui falloir un bon avocat.

Mais pour l'instant, elle offrit un superbe regard tueur à Akashi :

-Je me fiche bien de qui tu mets dans ton lit.

-Pauvre Tetsuya ! Tu es d'une telle cruauté !

-Je me met juste à la hauteur de la tienne !

La porte s'ouvrit laissant les conversations de la salle principale entrer dans la leur. Le serveur et le dessert. Elle n'avait plus faim. D'ailleurs, Akashi ne touchait pas non plus au sien. Ils se fixaient en chiens de faïence, prêts à attaquer l'autre.

-J'aime ce regard.

Le garçon croisa ses mains et posa sa tête dessus.

-Il y a bien longtemps que plus personne ne me regarde comme ça.

_Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !_

-Mais tu es une si mauvaise menteuse, Satsuki.

-Le seul mensonge que j'ai pu sortir depuis le début de cette soirée étant sans aucun doute que « Tout allait très bien ! ». Parce qu'actuellement ça ne sera le cas que lorsque ce foutu dîner sera terminé et que toi, tu seras loin de moi !

_Merde, raté !_

Akashi sourit d'une façon presque -et Satsuki espérait sincèrement se tromper- tendre.

-Tu me mens encore Satsuki.

-Tu m'exaspères, c'est incroyable !

-Pourquoi dire que tu te fiches de Tetsuya ? Nous savons que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Ça l'est ! J'ai tourné la page !

-Menteuse.

Repoussant le chaise loin derrière elle, elle frappa brutalement la table de ses deux mains :

-C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! Retourne dans le joyeux petit monde où tu crois être le roi et fout-moi la paix !

Au diable la politesse ! Exécutant un super demi-tour, elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte quand le sol se mit à tanguer. Elle luta pour garder ses yeux ouverts et vit le sol se rapprocher bien trop rapidement. Allongée sur le sol, elle vit Akashi se diriger tranquillement vers elle et la relever en la prenant par le bras. D'où avait-il une telle force ?!

_Non c'est pas ça ! C'est elle qui est plus faible que d'habitude !_

-Tu m'as fait quoi ?

Elle ne parvenait qu'à murmurer. Glissant une main dans son dos, il releva le menton de la jeune rose jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se fassent face :

-Je t'avais bien prévenu Satsuki. Personne ne me parle comme ça. Je dois visiblement te réapprendre l'obéissance.

-Va te faire...

La fin de sa phrase se coupa quand elle s'évanouit. Akashi lâcha son menton et mit son bras sous ses genoux afin de la porter. Le petit billet qu'il avait glissé au serveur lui assurait de ne rencontrer personne jusqu'à sa limousine. Il s'arrêta néanmoins devant le propriétaire du restaurant, lui assurant que la famille Akashi n'oublierait pas ce « petit service » et parlerait du professionnalisme exemplaire de l'établissement.

Il plongea donc dans l'extérieur glacé sur les remerciements de l'homme et se dirigea vers sa limousine, son précieux chargement contre lui.

On lui ouvrit la porte et il s'assit, veillant à ce que la jeune fille puisse bénéficier de ses cuisses comme oreiller. Il retrouva le manteau et l'en recouvrit.

* * *

><p>Satsuki ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Elle essaya de se relever mais en vain. Si elle sentait chaque partie de son corps, elle était bien incapable de bouger. Le soleil s'engouffrait dans ce qui était apparemment la plus grande chambre qu'elle connaisse. Les draps étaient frais et sentaient bons. Tout doucement, elle arriva à tourner la tête et aperçut une grande armoire. Quelques rideaux pour cacher les baies vitrées complétaient le peu de mobilier présent.<p>

Au vu des ses souvenirs, elle le pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit :

La demeure de la famille Akashi.

« Je vais l'étriper. L'égorger, le découper, lui arracher le cœur... »

La porte s'ouvrit et elle dut se concentrer pour arriver à suivre du regard la personne qui entrait :

-Vous êtes réveillée ? Parfait, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Satsuki se contenta de regarder la femme bêtement. D'environ la trentaine, ses cheveux bruns étaient rassemblés en un chignon sévère et ses vêtements ressemblaient plus à un uniforme.

-Vous devez être encore un peu groggy. Je vais prévenir Monsieur que vous êtes consciente.

La jeune rose tenta de parler mais la femme quitta la chambre sans l'entendre. De nouveau seule, elle fixait le plafond en forçant ses bras et ses jambes à bouger. Ces dernières ne firent même pas l'effort de trembler rien qu'un peu mais ses bras se décalèrent de quelques centimètres. Redoublant d'effort, elle ne cacha pas sa joie quand son bras droit se souleva au dessus de son visage. Puis, il retomba mollement.

Pestant contre « cet abruti de rouquin » -et elle était gentille-, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

-Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien.

Elle fusilla du regard le jeune maître des lieux. Il avait troqué sa tenue de hier soir pour une chemise blanche, une cravate noire et un pantalon rouge des plus flamboyant.

-C'est impoli de fixer ainsi les gens.

Akashi se permit de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et regarda Satsuki. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne produisit que des bruits étouffés. Akashi se pencha vers elle :

-Qui y a t-il ?

-De... l'eau...

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour appeler quelqu'un dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit sa place et posa le verre sur une petite table de chevet.

Depuis quand était-elle là ?!

-Tu devrais t'asseoir pour boire.

« Si je pouvais le faire, je serais pas encore couchée, sombre crétin ! »

Visiblement, Akashi n'eut aucun mal à décrypter ses pensées puisqu'il l'aida à se redresser. Il lui tendit le verre et attendit.

Pour la jeune fille, ce fut une véritable épreuve de force pour arriver à soulever le verre et le tenir contre ses lèvres. Finalement, elle lâcha quand le verre fut vide. Elle ne fut pas surprise de réflexe du rouge qui l'attrapa et le posa sur la table près du lit.

-Tu m'as droguée, hein ?

Sa voix sortait plus naturellement mais sans manifester d'émotion : elle n'en avait pas la force.

-Juste une petite précaution.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'était le plus simple pour t'emmener ici.

Ses yeux ne la quittaient pas et elle détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur autre chose. C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus sa robe. Ni ses sous-vêtements.

-Attends une seconde... Pourquoi je suis nue ?!

Il ne répondit pas et se mit à farfouiller dans le tiroir de la table basse.

-Hé Akashi !

-C'est plus simple pour ce qu'on va faire.

-Quoi ?! Attends une seconde...

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ _C'est quoi cette merde dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée ?_

-Mais avant ça...

Il arrêta net sa recherche et prit le visage de Satsuki entre ses mains.

-Tu dois faire quelque chose moi, tu n'as pas oublié ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Je te dois rien !

-Mais si. Et j'ai décidé ce que je vais te faire faire.

Elle déglutit. Le visage du garçon la pétrifiait -mais la drogue aidait aussi- et elle craignait la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

-J'ai décidé que tu allais redevenir la coach de de l'équipe de Teiko.

_Stop ! Arrêt sur image, rembobine quelques secondes en arrière !_

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Monsieur semblait attendre sa réponse et elle opta pour une autre question :

-Tu m'as kidnappé pour me demander ça ?!

Il plissa les yeux et se leva, la dominant de toute sa hauteur :

-Premièrement, ce n'est pas vraiment un kidnapping...

-Bien sûr que si !

-... et deuxièmement tu n'as pas le choix !

Il se foutait royalement de sa gueule, non ? Vu son air, il était plus que sérieux. Oh Seigneur, ce mec a une case en moins...

-Je refuse !

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ?!

-Parce qu'officiellement, tu viens d'envoyer une lettre de démission à ton patron et que Teiko vient de recevoir ta candidature. Et que tu es acceptée.

Son cerveau bloqua et elle fixa le drap. Il était incontestablement dérangé.

-De quel droit te permets-tu de prendre des décisions pareils ?!

-Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtient. L'Empire Akashi sponsorisera Teiko au printemps prochain et je m'attends naturellement à n'avoir que des victoires. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de la meilleure, c'est à dire toi.

-Mais je...

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Les yeux rouge et or lançaient des éclairs. Il fallait qu'elle parte le plus vite possible d'ici !

-Et c'est pourquoi, je vais maintenant faire en sorte que tu comprennes que tu dois m'obéir à moi seul. Après ça, tu seras ma chose, ma jolie marionnette qui n'écoutera que moi.

-Tu es totalement malade.

Elle avait soufflé ces mots sans s'en rendre compte et sentit les larmes qui piquaient ses yeux. Son corps n'allait pas bouger.

-J'ai fait en sorte que tu restes immobiles mais que tu puisses sentir ce que je vais te faire. Que tu n'oublies jamais.

-Arrêtes... S'il te plait !

Il sortit une paire de ciseaux venue de nulle part et dégagea les jambes de la jeune fille en tirant le drap. Sa main glissa entre et écarta ses cuisses. Il posa une des lames contre sa cuisse gauche et appuya :

-Je t'en prie ! Akashi pitié !

-Sert les dents, tu vas avoir mal.

Et la lame entailla sa peau. Satsuki hurla à s'en déchirer la voix. L'odeur du fer emplit ses narines et des larmes coulaient de plus en plus fort. Elle semblait ne plus pouvoir d'arrêter de hurler.

* * *

><p>Quand Akashi se releva, sa main et le ciseaux dégoulinants de sang, il lécha le liquide carmin avant de souffler à l'oreille de la jeune fille :<p>

-Maintenant, tu n'appartiens qu'à moi, Satsuki.

Son rire, purement rempli de folie n'atteignit jamais la rose qui s'était enfin évanouie.

Akashi quitta la chambre, non s'en un dernier regard plein de possession pour l'inscription écarlate sur la peau blanche.

« Akashi Seijuro »

* * *

><p>Fiou, je me suis lâchée sur ce chapitre ! Je me trouve même un peu dégueu à la fin. Bon, je fais pas dans la dentelle mais Akashi est pas vraiment un Bisounours non plus ! Je me suis demandée si je devais changer le rating mais finalement je le laisse comme ça. Ca va pas s'arranger au fil des chapitres, je pense...<p>

Pour vos commentaires :

**Shini Jez** : Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir ! Évidemment qu'avec Akashi ça vaut le coup ! (tu penses toujours la même chose après ce chapitre?) Akashi/Riko... Bah, j'ai du mal avec elle... Mais pourquoi pas. Kise est mannequin, il peut payer !

Prochain chapitre : Obligée d'accepter l'ordre d'Akashi, Satsuki devient la nouvelle coach officielle de Teiko. Mais pour ça, une petite visite à l'hôpital s'avère obligatoire. L'objet chanceux du jour : une blouse blanche !


	7. 6- L'objet chanceux du jour: une blouse!

Lali oh ! Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de donner un tout autre caractère prévue à Akashi . Je ne suis pas déçue du résultat mais du coup, maintenant, je dois remodeler les chapitres suivants (non ils ne sont pas écrits mais tout est dans ma tête).

J'ai pas exactement écrit ce que je souhaitais par rapport au résumé du précédent chapitre mais j'espère que ça restera compréhensible.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du chapitre 6 !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6- L'objet chanceux du jour : une blouse blanche !<strong>

Quand Satsuki se réveilla pour la seconde fois, elle était dans son lit. Sa cuisse gauche la démangeait mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait bouger à nouveau normalement. Repoussant sa couette, elle traça du bout des doigts l'inscription gravée dans sa chair. Visiblement, la plaie avait été désinfectée mais la rose n'osait pas la toucher davantage. La douleur physique partirait sans doute dans un moment mais la jeune fille savait qu'Akashi en avait gravé une encore plus profonde dans son esprit.

Elle n'oublierait jamais ce foutu dîner. Le regard d'Akashi la hantera encore et toujours. Même là, dans son lit, dans son appartement, elle pouvait sentir la présence diabolique autour d'elle. La sensation de dégoût qu'elle ressentit fut si brutale que la bile remonta son estomac et brûla sa gorge. Elle se mit à courir afin d'avoir le temps de rejoindre ses toilettes et de recracher son repas. Sitôt fini, elle se releva difficilement, l'intérieur de sa cuisse lui rappelant douloureusement les événements et alla se laver les dents.

Elle pouvait encore les mains d'Akashi sur ses jambes, sur son dos et son visage. Prise dans une crise d'hystérie, elle s'engouffra dans sa douche sans se déshabiller et alluma l'eau. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue mais elle s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'elle se lave, qu'elle efface la sensation des doigts d'Akashi sur son corps. Elle arracha presque le tissu qui séparait sa peau de l'eau et, à l'aide d'une éponge recouverte de savon, elle se frotta.

Des gémissements pathétiques sortirent de sa bouche quand la voix du rouge résonna dans sa tête, dans une symphonie pleine de folie et de possession. L'éponge rougissait sa peau mais cela n'était pas suffisant : elle la lâcha et commença à se griffer jusqu'au sang à l'aide de ses ongles. Elle n'entendait que le rire d'Akashi, sa voix qui susurrait qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à lui.

-Ferme-la. Ferme-la !

La rose se mit à hurler, la voix du rouge résonnant de plus en plus fort dans sa tête. Elle voyait vaguement des filets de sang qui coulaient le long de son corps, accompagnant l'eau devenue glacée. Incapable de rester debout plus longtemps, elle chuta sur le sol dans un sanglot incontrôlable. Elle se sentait perdre conscience.

A cet instant, elle regretta ses parents. Elle ne désirait plus que la chaleur de son ancienne maison et celle de ses parents. Elle voulait retourner à cette époque où son seul souci était de savoir dans quels magasins elle allait trouver une nouvelle jupe ou une autre robe... Puis, le visage d'Akashi se superposa à ceux de ses parents.

Ses sanglots devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Ses ongles lacéraient sa chair sans répit. Il n'y avait plus rien, rien sauf la présence de l'Empereur autour d'elle et tout ce rouge. Son sang qui lui rappeler la couleur de l'œil droit de cet homme. Ce même œil qui lui avait promis qu'elle souffrirait. Elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Elle ne pourrait plus.

-Satsuki !

Un hurlement couvrit un instant la voix de l'Empereur dans son esprit et elle se retrouva devant des yeux bleus terrifiés.

-Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ?!

Elle comprit vaguement que l'homme -du moins, sa voix laissait supposer ça- avait coupé l'eau et la secouer par les épaules. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Non, non, me fait pas ce coup là ! Ouvre tes yeux, bordel !

Elle n'y arriva pas et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Des bras puissants l'entourèrent et, à l'aide d'une serviette, l'homme frotta son dos dans le but de la réchauffer sans doute. Son front reposait contre le cou et elle en huma l'odeur. Celle-là, elle pourrait la reconnaître n'importe où !

-Dai...-chan.

-Je suis là, OK ?! Parles-moi !

-Dai-chan...

-C'est bien continue !

-Dai-chan !

Ses larmes reprirent de plus belle et elle s'accrocha désespérément à la veste de son ami. Elle hurlait son nom, cherchant à rester encore plus contre lui. Aomine l'écarta légèrement afin de mieux la positionner contre lui par la suite.

-Dai-chan, Dai-chan !

-Je suis là Satsu. Je suis là !

Enfouissant davantage son visage dans le cou du jeune agent de police, elle tentait de se calmer de mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle leva légèrement les yeux et resta muette devant le visage de son ami. Aomine était totalement paniqué. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler. L'étreinte de son ami était tellement chaude...

-Hé Satsu ! Restes éveillé c'est clair ?!

Elle hocha vaguement de la tête. Elle ne pleurait plus. Pour ça non plus, elle n'avait plus la force. Elle sentait qu'Aomine tremblait mais sa voix à lui, était calme et sûr :

-Allez, lèves-toi !

Il dut néanmoins la soulever lui-même. Il l'enroula dans la serviette et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il la jeta pratiquement dans le lit et se mit à la recherche de désinfectant. Satsuki l'entendit jurer de loin. Quand il revint, la bouteille en main, il écarta la serviette et commença à désinfecter les griffures. Ses gestes étaient saccadés et la rose grimaça quand il appuya sur une particulièrement profonde qui zébrait son ventre.

-Dai-chan ?

Son murmure eut pour effet de faire serrer davantage sa mâchoire à Aomine. Ses yeux bleus parcouraient chacune des plaies. Il leva son visage vers son amie et elle trembla devant le regard furibond :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Je...

-Tu te rend compte à quel point tu m'as fait peur ?! De ce que j'ai ressentit de te voir dans ta douche, agenouillée en pleurs et couverte de sang ?!

Sa voix était très basse et donnait l'impression d'être en face d'un animal grognant de rage contenue.

-Désolée...

- « Désolée » ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?!

Quand Satsuki posa une de ses mains sur la sienne, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait très fort. Aomine attrapa sa main et la serra, reprenant d'une voix brisée :

-S'il t'arrivais quelque chose... Ne me refais jamais plus un truc pareil ! Idiote !

Touchée par les mots du garçon, elle acquiesça en silence. Il nettoya encore ses plaies pendant quelques minutes et le se leva pour aller ranger le flacon, lui jetant un débardeur et un short venu du placard au passage.

-Met ça et file sous la couette.

A son retour, il aperçut avec plaisir qu'elle l'avait écouté. Il avait avec lui, une chaise venant de la cuisine et s'assit près d'elle :

-Et donc, maintenant tu vas tout m'expliquer.

Et il attendit, les bras croisés.

Naturellement, elle voulait tout lui expliquer. Qu'il lui dise qu'il irait casser la gueule à Akashi par vengeance. Mais une petite voix lui siffla qu'elle était bien stupide : comme si l'Empereur ne protégerait pas ses arrières. Elle avait peur, peur de la réaction d'Akashi s'il découvrait que quelqu'un était au courant.

Alors elle serra les jambes, l'inscription semblait du feu liquide entre et offrit un mince sourire à l'homme fulminant à ses côtés.

-Juste... deux-trois petits soucis.

Il haussa un sourcil, lui demandant implicitement si elle le prenait pour un idiot. Mais Aomine -d'un sang chaud naturel- décroisa ses bras, se trémoussa sur la chaise et finit par se lever. Comme un tigre qui arpente une cage trop petite, le bleu tourna en rond dans la chambre. Satsuki resta impressionné par le self-control que son ami semblait avoir acquis. Puis, il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes.

-Avec qui étais-tu hier soir ?

Elle le regarda et sentit une suée froide dans son dos. Pour un peu, il aurait l'air effrayant. Mais il restait un vulgaire chaton face à Akashi. Elle soupira :

-Je remercierai Ki-chan plus tard...

Avec un sourire qui ferait fuir le plus aguerrit des guerriers, Aomine rajouta :

-Comme s'il pouvait me cacher quelque chose !

Son sourire se fana et ses traits de creusèrent :

-Et donc ?

-Je ne veux pas te le dire.

Un court instant, elle suspecta Aomine de vouloir la frapper. C'était mauvais de jouer ainsi avec ses nerfs. Il se rassit et croisa ses bras d'une telle façon que Satsuki douta qu'il puisse les dénouer après.

-Satsuki ?

-Quoi ?

-Me prends-tu pour un idiot ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne le regardait même pas.

-Je suis allé là où tu travailles hier soir. Ton patron m'a annoncé que tu avais démissionné. Et quand je viens ici, je me suis trouvé devant une porte close. Et là, une adorable petite dame âgée -elle ressentit l'aigreur dans sa voix, Aomine supportant mal les gens à partir d'un certain âge- m'a annoncé que tu étais sortie avec un jeune homme qui avait une limousine. Malheureusement dans le noir, elle n'a pas pu voir son visage.

Elle se sentit soulagée avec la dernière phrase. Aomine s'en aperçut et reprit plus durement :

-Qui était cet homme chez qui tu as visiblement passé la nuit, Satsuki ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Tu n'es pas mon père. Je vais avec qui je veux.

-Le souci vois-tu, c'est que j'ai ma petite idée sur l'identité de l'homme en question. Et que j'espère me tromper.

-Tu sais, Dai-chan... Ton visage est sans doute très effrayant pour les petites racailles mais ça ne fait pas effet sur moi.

Son sourcil bleu tressauta et sa bouche se plissa lui donnant un air à la fois effrayant et comique. Une veine pulsait dangereusement sur sa temps et il ouvrit la bouche :

-Momocchi !

Béni soit Kise ! Le beau blond débarqua dans la chambre avec un joli sourire coquin :

-Alors... Il parait que tu as passé la nuit ailleurs ?

Il s'avança de façon à s'interposer entre son amant et la jeune fille :

-Et toi qui disais que tu ne voulais pas de nouveaux sous-vêtements !

-Ryota...

Le blond se tourna vers son amant :

-Tu sais que tu arrives toujours au mauvais moment ?!

-Rooh Daikicchi ! Laisse-la un peu tranquille ! Elle a du rentrer tard et elle doit être fatigué !

Satsuki tentait de se cacher du mieux possible sous sa couette. Affronter Aomine seul était risqué mais possible. Ajoutez Kise et ça allait être explosif.

-Alors c'est qui, c'est qui ?

-Elle ne veut pas cracher le morceau !

-Vu ta tête, je suis pas étonné.

Satsuki se sentait fatigué. Elle entendit les deux amants se chamailler quand on toqua à sa porte.

-J'y vais !

Kise, tout joyeux -au moins, lui s'était levé du bon pied- alla ouvrir la porte et Satsuki l'entendit remercier quelqu'un.

-Momocchi ! Une lettre pour toi ! C'est du papier de qualité dis donc ! C'est ton amant de hier soir qui est aussi riche ?

Satsuki sortit sa tête de sous la couette et tandis la main :

-J'ai pas d'amant.

-Tu vois Daikicchi, tu peux la laisser tranquille maintenant !

Le concerné ne répondit pas, fixant étrangement la lettre qui passait d'une main à une autre.

La rose ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la feuille :

_Satsuki, je t'attends à Teiko à 12h. Ne me fais pas attendre._

_Akashi Seijuro _

Elle contemplait l'écriture soigneuse. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui retourner une lettre avec les mots « Pas envie » mais Akashi pouvait se sentir d'humeur à lui taillader l'autre cuisse.

-Momocchi ?

Les deux garçons la fixaient : Kise curieux comme un enfant et Aomine, les bras toujours entremêlés.

-Rien d'important !

-Dans ce cas, tu permets que je lise ?

Aomine tendit sa main -sans vraiment défaire le nœud de ses bras- et Satsuki fourra le papier sous l'oreiller.

-Je te dis que c'est rien d'important !

-Pourquoi tu veux lire la lettre de Momocchi ?

-Parce que !

-Je te trouve très collant Daikicchi. Un peu comme... Oh mon Dieu !

Kise regarda les deux autres occupants de la pièce, l'air profondément choqué.

-Je m'en doutais pas ! Vous cachez bien votre jeu tous les deux !

-Hein ?

Aomine ne comprenant plus rien, arriva par un quelconque miracle à se dénouer et s'approcha de Kise et lui tapa légèrement le crane :

-Je sais pas ce que tu imagines là à l'instant mais tu n'es pas tout seul dans ta tête !

-Daikicchi... Tu me trompes avec Momocchi ! Ou alors... Tu trompes Momocchi avec moi !

Il se prit un deuxième coup, un peu plus fort cette fois.

-Crétin ! Comme si c'était possible !

-Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Je sais c'est à cause de la position que j'ai voulu qu'on essaye la dernière fois ? Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire si ça t'avais choqué ! Je peux comprendre !

-Stop ! Je suis toujours là moi et j'apprécierais grandement de ne pas avoir à entendre ce genre de choses !

Momoi s'était sentit obligée de le couper. D'une part, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer de l'autre, parce qu'Aomine virait vers le rouge écrevisse.

-Pardon Momocchi ! Donc... Tu ne me trompes pas ?

-Bien sur que non crétin !

-Daiki !

Satsuki avait beau être une incurable romantique, la vision de son ami d'enfance ventousé à la bouche de son amant n'était pas des plus agréables.

-Allez faire vos cochonneries dans une autre chambre !

Elle se leva par miracle et, à grands renforts de coup dans les côtes, elle parvint à les dégager de la pièce.

-Et d'ailleurs, allez faire ça dans une autre appartement que le mien !

Elle s'apprêta à leur jeter leurs manteaux quand -et franchement, elle se demande encore comment!- elle dérapa et s'écrasa par terre comme une loque.

-Satsu !

-Momocchi !

Les deux amants la redressèrent et la rose ressentit une douleur brutale au poignet.

-Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Je me suis écrasée sur mon poignet.

-Fais-voir !

Aomine attrapa doucement ledit poignet, tirant un sifflement de douleur à la jeune fille.

-Ryota, de la glace !

-Ah... euh OK !

Satsuki l'entendit farfouiller dans son congélateur. Il revint les mains pleines de glaçons :

-Je les met où ?

-Dans un morceaux de tissu ou une poche...

Kise regardait autour de lui, paniqué :

-J'en vois pas ! Mon tee-shirt ça ira ?!

-Bon tient lui le poignet, blond incapable !

Le mannequin échangea sa place avec le policier. Les mains dégoulinantes d'eau glacée refroidirent considérablement l'ancienne serveuse.

-Ça va allez Momocchi ! T'inquiètes pas !

Elle se retint de lui dire qu'il était vraiment le seul dans cet état. Le sol n'étant pas vraiment génial, elle s'aida de Kise pour se relever et s'asseoir sur le canapé. Son poignet avait triplé de volume et devenait violet. Aomine plaça la poche improvisée de glace dessus.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit cassé mais tu devrais allez à l'hôpital au cas où.

-Super...

Le temps d'y aller et de voir un médecin puis se diriger à Teiko, elle serait en retard.

-Je vais t'accompagner.

-Dai-chan, je suis une adulte ! Et puis tu as du travail, non ?

-On peut se passer de moi.

Elle insista pour que le jeune homme la laisse y aller seule quand Kise se frappa le front :

-Ah ! Daikicchi!

-Quoi ?

-On devait allez voir ta mère !

Aomine se raidit à la mention de sa génitrice. Et vu le coup d'œil affolé à sa montre, il était déjà en retard.

-Elle va me tuer...

-Probablement oui !

Satsuki n'était pas cruelle mais réaliste : la femme était en réalité sous ses airs adorables, un véritable dragon. Et Aomine la craignait dans ces moments-là.

-Avec un peu de chance, elle sera trop occupé par Ki-chan pour faire attention à votre retard.

-Ouais sans doute... Ryota on y va ! Et toi, téléphone dés que tu sors de l'hôpital !

-Ok ! Bonne chance avec ta mère !

-Bye Momocchi !

Kise, dont le bras avait été capturé par son amant, donnait l'impression de flotter comme un drapeau, pris de court par la vitesse d'Aomine. La porte claqua et le silence revint enfin.

Satsuki souleva la poche et lança un regard noir à son poignet : comme si elle avait besoin de ça maintenant ! L'hôpital le plus près était le Aiiku Hospital. Elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir bouger ses doigts. La douleur venait par vague de plus en plus forte et elle comprit qu'il serait temps de partir.

Elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à enfiler des vêtements normaux mais fut plutôt fière d'avoir réussi à s'en sortir seule au final. Elle ferma sa porte à clef et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la station de métro.

Heureusement, il n'y avait que peu de monde. Faisant attention à son poignet blessé, elle patienta en serrant les dents. L'hôpital ne se situait plus qu'à huit minutes maintenant.

Le bâtiment s'élevait sur trois étages et sa couleur se reconnaissait facilement de loin. Il y avait de nombreuses voitures garées devant et Satsuki manqua de se faire écraser quand l'une d'entre elles recula, son conducteur légèrement sur les nerfs. Elle pénétra dans l'hôpital et s'approcha de l'accueil. Une femme adorable lui tendit un formulaire à remplir et la fit s'installer sur un siège plutôt moelleux.

Inutile de préciser qu'elle avait du mal à remplir ce fichu formulaire ! Bien qu'elle soit droitière, le manque de sa main gauche était visible et difficile à combler. Maudissant son karma, elle rendit le papier et retourna s'asseoir.

La salle d'attente, loin d'être bondée, accueillait tout de même beaucoup d'enfants. Encore heureux qu'Aomine ne soit pas venu, sa patience ne s'étant jamais vraiment appliqué aux enfants. Et le babillage incessant de Kise n'aurait été d'aucun secours.

-Momoi Satsuki ?

Elle sursauta à l'entente de son nom et se leva :

-Oui ?

-C'est votre tour. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Elle suivit un jeune homme en tenue bleue qui tenait un très jeune enfant dans ses bras. Il lui montra une porte et ajouta :

-C'est ici. Le médecin va arriver dans quelques secondes.

Satsuki poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Des étagères avec des dossiers et du matériels médicales au fond, une table d'examen au centre et un lavabo sur le côté. Elle retira son manteau tranquillement -rectification, s'énerva contre les boutons récalcitrants !- et attendit.

-Bonjour je suis... Momoi ?!

Elle se retourna quand un homme s'adressa à elle et sentit les muscles de sa mâchoire se décrocher :

-Midorin ?!

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Aomine se terrait dans un coin du salon de sa mère, effrayé par ce bout de femme mesurant à peine 1m 50 et qui s'activait à regarder Kise sous toutes les coutures. Visiblement satisfaite, elle se tourna vers son fils :<p>

-Bien que je sois déçue que ce ne soit pas une fille, je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon !

Elle pinça affectueusement la joue du blond, stoïque face à cette miniature de son amant.

Kise Ryota venait d'être accepté dans la famille Aomine.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, deux personnes se faisaient garçon aux cheveux verts toussota et remonta ses lunettes d'un doigt avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en face de lui.<p>

-Ça fait... hum longtemps.

-Plutôt oui.

Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! Et dire qu'elle habitait à une quinzaine de minutes de l'endroit où il travaillait !

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Midorin !

-Hum.

Bon d'accord, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il éclate de joie mais il pouvait au moins monter un minimum d'émotions !

-Que puis-je pour toi, Momoi ?

-J'ai glissé et j'ai atterrie sur mon poignet.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle souleva légèrement la partie en question.

-Assis-toi, je vais regarder ça.

Elle prit place sur la table d'examen et Midorima retira la poche de glace. Il tourna légèrement le poignet, tirant quelques grimaces à la jeune fille.

Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de près, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas changé : toujours ses même lunettes, ses cheveux correctement coiffés, son air concentré. La blouse blanche de médecin lui allait vraiment très bien. En observant ses mains qui palpait son poignet endolori, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne portait plus ses bandages aux doigts.

-Bon alors... Ce n'est pas cassé juste une entorse.

-Vraiment ? Tant mieux ! Je suis soulagée !

-Je vais te donner un liste d'anti-douleurs à prendre. Si ton poignet de dégonfle pas, reviens me voir, je prendrais d'autres mesures.

-D'accord.

Il lâcha doucement le poignet et griffonna quelques mots sur un papier.

-Voilà. Donne ça à l'accueil.

-Merci Midorin !

-Je fais mon travail c'est tout.

Il l'aida à descendre et lui ouvrit la porte :

-Fais attention en rentrant. Tu ne dois pas aggraver l'entorse.

-Promis ! A bientôt Midorin !

-Hum.

Elle effectua le chemin inverse, abandonnant le vert peu causant à un croisement et tendit la feuille à la femme installée derrière le comptoir.

-Merci. Alors voici le montant de la consultation et je vous donne les médicaments...

Tandis que la jeune femme rassemblait les anti-douleurs, Satsuki regarda le montant affiché :

« Argh ! »

Autant ?! Elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre qu'elle sentit son portable vibrer. L'écran affichait qu'un inconnu cherchait à la joindre :

-Allô ?

-_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas là ?!_

-Ah... Akashi...

Elle regarda l'horloge murale. 12h01...

-J'ai du faire un petit détour à l'hôpital.

_-Satsuki, je me fiche si tu es à moitié morte ! Quand je dis « rendez-vous à midi » j'exige que tu sois là l'heure !_

Et si elle raccrochait ? Tentant...

_-Tu as intérêt à me rejoindre rapidement. Ma patience a des limites !_

Et il raccrocha.

Satsuki serra son téléphone, plus que furieuse : d'abord son adresse, ensuite son numéro. Et il osait lui donner des ordres !

Son regard toujours plongé sur le montant de la consultation, un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage :

-Excusez-moi ? Quelqu'un viendra vous régler ma note plus tard.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait réglementaire...

-Je suis certaine qu'Akashi Seijuro n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

-Aka... ?! Oh oui certainement Mademoiselle. Bonne journée !

Un sourire victorieux éclairait son visage quand elle sortit de l'hôpital.

L'inscription dans sa cuisse la démangeait furieusement.

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou!<p>

Je voulais un chapitre tout calme pour repartir de plus belle après. Je laisse un peu de répit à Momoi quand même !

Je suis d'autant plus heureuse que grâce à vous, je m'approche des 1000 views !

Merci pour vos commentaires !

**CoCo-ChOu **: 2 commentaires pour le prix d'un ! ^-^ Nan évidemment qu'elle a pas fini d'en baver ! Je veux pas d'un « Et Momoi s'aperçut qu'elle aimait Akashi et celui-ci se rendit compte que cette femme était celle qui devait partager le reste de sa vie. Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! » Et puis quoi encore ?! Je veux du sang, je veux des larmes, je veux qu'ils se bastonnent ! Parce que j'aime écrire sur eux deux !

**RikkaLuna** : Viens... Viens mon enfant... Du côté fantastique du sadisme ! Parce que c'était que l'échauffement ! Kise et Aomine... Aaaah, ils vous plaisent à toutes et tous, ces deux-là ! Je me demande ce que l'auteur attends franchement ?! Qu'il ose pas commettre un faux pas et je suis derrière lui avec une horde de fangirls en manque !

Prochain chapitre : Satsuki retrouve Akashi à Teiko. Deux secondes... Comment ça, vivre chez toi ?! Chapitre 7 : La rose et les clefs du rouge !

Bye-nii !


	8. 7-La rose et les clés du rouge!

Lali oh ! Le cap des 1000 views est dépassé ! Merci à chacun d'entre vous !

Depuis peu, je me demande si je vais commencer une fic sur Durarara. Je compte bien l'écrire mais j'hésite encore : dois-je d'abord finir celle-ci ?

En tout cas, on ne se sépare pas tout de suite ! Voici le chapitre 7 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7- La rose et les clefs du rouge<strong>

Se sachant en retard, Satsuki augmenta la cadence de ses pas, veillant à ne pas trop bouger son poignet. L'anti-douleur prit plus tôt commençait à faire effet et diminuait considérablement la douleur. L'attelle lui permettait au moins de contrôler ses mouvements.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Nostalgique, elle contempla le paysage autour d'elle : pendant trois ans, elle avait remonté cette allée, tourné dans cette rue et quelques mètres plus loin, faisait enfin face à Teiko.

Ces trois années là avaient été incroyables : d'abord parce qu'elle pouvait voir Kuroko tous les jours ! Et l'autre raison étant que pour la première fois, elle se sentait accepté et nécessaire dans un groupe. Naturellement, Aomine était son point d'ancrage mais au bout d'un moment, ses capacités suffirent à faire d'elle, un élément indispensable pour l'équipe de basket.

Elle se remit en route, respirant l'air frais à grandes bouffées. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir travailler là-bas en tant que coach officielle. Certes, elle connaissait bien les ficelles du métier mais elle allait se retrouver à gérer seule les trois équipes du collège.

Pouvait-elle dire que son rêve se réalisait ? Après tout, elle avait souhaité pouvoir rester dans le monde du basket après ses études. Mais l'avouer signifierait qu'elle le devait à Akashi. Ce qui était, au final, bel et bien grâce à lui.

Akashi... Au collège, il l'impressionnait : il effectuait son travail de capitaine d'une main de fer et amenait son équipe de victoires en victoires.

Puis il avait choisi d'intégrer Rakuzan. Et il gagnait encore et encore.

Elle aurait pu continuer à l'admirer... jusqu'à ce match décisif. Son admiration s'était brisée, la déformant en une haine violente. Son ordre avait été décisif et brutal. En voyant l'état de autres garçons les premiers jours, elle aurait pu aller le supplier de changer d'avis. Mais l'Empereur n'aurait jamais accepté. Et elle était trop fière.

Et aujourd'hui, Akashi la considérait comme sa propriété, lui ordonnant même d'entraîner les équipes de Teiko. Elle aurait sa revanche d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lui qui l'appelait « sa marionnette » la verrait se dresser contre lui inlassablement. Qu'il lui taille le reste de son corps à l'aide de ses ciseaux s'il le souhaitait !

Mais pour l'instant, l'Empereur se trouvait face à elle, les bras croisés dans une attitude clairement menaçante. Satsuki parcourut les quelques mètres en veillant à bien le regarder dans les yeux. Il la prenait de haut, la défiant de continuer. Soit ! Elle avait grandi avec Aomine, elle pouvait jouer longtemps à ce jeu-là !

Elle s'arrêta devant lui. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était furieux rien qu'à l'éclat de ses yeux.

-Tu es en retard.

-Je l'avais bien comprit quand tu m'as appelé la première fois.

Akashi tendit un bras, sa main allant chercher une des mèches roses qui encadraient son visage.

-Je n'aime pas que tu me parles comme ça, Satsuki.

-Je ne t'aime pas tout court, Akashi.

Il tira sur la mèche, suffisamment fort pour obliger Satsuki à faire un pas de plus. Il baissa sa tête et Satsuki releva la sienne dans une attitude de défi. Les mèches rouges sur son front -repoussées depuis la Winter Cup- allèrent caresser la joue blanche de la rose tandis qu'il s'approchait de son oreille :

-Tu tiens vraiment à me faire mettre en colère ?

-J'avoue que l'idée est plaisante.

-Tu n'as donc rien retenu de la dernière fois ?

-J'apprécie vraiment quand tu tentes de me faire obéir.

Il lâcha la mèche et la jeune fille se recula le plus loin possible. Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme on regarderait un objet étrange :

-Tu es amusante Satsuki.

-Toi tu m'énerves !

-Tant que tu me craints, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

-Ah oui ?

Oui elle mentait ! Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et cherchait à détourner le regard. Adieu son assurance de tout à l'heure !

-Si tu continues comme ça, je vais devoir chercher un autre endroit où te marquer.

-Ne me touches pas !

-Vois-tu Satsuki, je n'aimes pas me salir les mains inutilement. Mais t'avoir déshabillé m'a permit de découvrir des endroits très intéressants où j'aimerais laisser la lame du ciseaux entailler ta peau.

L'information percuta son cerveau immédiatement :

-Tu n'es qu'un putain de pervers !

-Allons, allons ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son maître !

-Vas te...

-Ou alors... Es-tu gênée parce que je suis le premier homme à t'avoir vu nue ?

La couleur de ses joues rivalisa avec la couleur de cheveux du garçon en face d'elle.

-Bonne réponse n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Akashi était peut-être un salaud de première mais il était tombé juste. Perdue dans son romantisme avec Kuroko, elle s'était imaginée une première fois merveilleuse avec lui et attendait. Sauf que le turquoise avait fui et qu'elle restait seule avec sa première fois.

Mais hors de question de laisser à Akashi la possibilité de la manipuler avec ça :

-Tu es bien sûr de toi, je trouves !

Il haussa les épaules, trouvant la jeune fille peu convaincante.

-Mes rapports ne mentionnent aucun petits-amis. Et ta réaction me suffit.

Il regarda sa montre et reprit :

-Bien, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. Le directeur nous attends pour conclure le contrat.

-Le contrat ?

-Je supporte son équipe de basket mais en échange, je l'entraîne avec le coach de mon choix.

-Le coach actuel ne te convenait pas ?

-Je l'ai dit : je veux la meilleure.

Elle secoua la tête :

-Il y a beaucoup mieux que moi.

-Ne te rabaisse pas autant. Je sais quand j'ai raison.

Et elle devrait se sentir honoré ?

Akashi passa le portail et Satsuki se résigna à le suivre. Un travail en valait un autre. Rien n'avait changé là non plus : les couloirs, les salles de classes... Akashi marchait sans faire attention à elle. Il toqua à la porte et une grosse voix bourrue l'incita à entrer.

-Bonjour.

-Ah Akashi ! Je commençais à penser que tu n'allais jamais vraiment me présenter le coach que tu m'as obligé à accepter pour mon équipes de basket !

-Je n'aurais pas osé. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de Momoi Satsuki.

La concernée rentra à son tour dans le bureau et salua courtoisement le directeur. L'homme lorgna sur son visage puis descendit naturellement vers sa poitrine.

-Oui, oui tout à fait ! On n'oublie pas une si charmante personne si facilement.

Il contourna son bureau afin de s'approcher d'elle.

Le regard salace de l'homme l'obligea à commettre un geste qu'elle ne voulait jamais plus refaire : elle se colla presque contre Akashi. Quitte à choisir, le rouge était préférable.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas, se contentant d'un regard pour la rose. Ses mains tremblaient de peur. Il haussa les sourcils : seul lui avait le droit de la faire réagir ainsi !

Il s'approcha du vieil homme et parla d'une vois dure :

-Bien, nous pouvons régler le contrat maintenant. Comprenez que j'ai un emploi du temps à respecter et que je dois m'occuper du nécessaire pour cette jeune femme.

Le regard vitreux du directeur restait sur Satsuki mais il se détourna enfin.

-Je comprends parfaitement.

Il reprit sa place sur son fauteuil et présenta quelques documents à signer :

-Vos exemplaires.

Akashi signa rapidement et Satsuki se rapprocha à contre cœur. Voilà un homme bien plus horrible que l'Empereur à ses yeux. Au moins, Akashi ne bavait littéralement pas en fixant sa poitrine. Rien que l'imaginer était impossible !

-Passez une bonne journée !

-Vous aussi Akashi ! Momoi !

Il fait rouler son nom d'une façon dégoûtante et elle se précipita pour sortir. Dieu, qu'elle haïssait ce genre d'hommes ! Elle ouvrit une des fenêtres du couloir et inspira profondément.

Akashi referma la porte, silencieux. Il la regarda longuement et se décida à prendre la parole :

-Tout va bien ?

Sa voix avait été douce, l'étonnant quelque part. Satsuki semblait au bord des larmes et serrait son manteau avec force.

-Je hais les hommes de ce genre. Il y en avait tellement au restaurant. Qui cherchaient à me toucher à tout prix quand je venais prendre leurs commandes ou qui me proposaient des choses horribles en échange d'un peu d'argent...

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui racontait tout ça. Mais il s'approcha et referma la fenêtre.

-Si tu attrapes froid, je vais devoir encore payer le montant de sa consultation et tes médicaments.

Son banquier l'ayant averti que l'hôpital avait fait transférer le montant sur son compte.

-Pauvre de toi ! C'est vrai que tu dois avoir du mal à boucler tes fins de mois.

Ironiquement, elle se sentit un peu mieux.

Ils marchèrent sans un mot, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils passèrent le portail dans le même silence.

-Allons manger quelque part.

Satsuki le regarda :

-La dernière fois, j'ai fini avec ton nom gravé à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

-Je dois te donner quelque chose d'important.

Il fit quelques pas et se retourna. Elle soupira et lui emboîta le pas. Akashi gardait son air impassible et Satsuki n'avait pas le cœur à le questionner. Ces deux jours lui avaient appris qu'il ne répondait que quand il le souhaitait. Le long du chemin, Satsuki reconnut le magasin où elle avait l'habitude d'aller acheter des glaces avec les autres. Ce souvenir lui rappela Murasakibara et ses nombreuses friandises. Akashi ne ralentit pas.

-Où va t'ont ?

-Plus loin.

Elle lui jeta un petit regard blasé. Akashi prit une rue à gauche et Satsuki aperçut un petit restaurant de Sushi.

-Sushis ?

-J'en ai envie.

La rose comprit qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas son avis à donner.

L'intérieur était plutôt petit et des clients étaient assis sur des coussins à même le sol. Des assiettes de sushis étaient posées sur la table près d'eux. Ils avaient l'air si appétissants que Satsuki entendit son estomac grogner.

-Bonjour, pour deux ?

Un tout petit homme les dirigea vers une table vide et Satsuki prit place sur son coussin. Akashi fit de même.

-Vous désirez à boire ?

-Du saké.

Elle pouvait garder son avis encore une fois. Elle regardait les sushis proposés quand elle se rappela brutalement de quelque chose :

-Mince Dai-chan !

Elle avait totalement oublié de l'appeler ! Elle fouilla dans son sac et grimaça quand elle utilisa sa main blessée pour se mettre debout.

-Je reviens !

Ne prenant pas son manteau, elle s'exposa au léger vent que la ruelle étroite laissait filtrer. Elle composa le numéro du bleu et attendit.

-_C'est pas trop tôt !_

-Désolée...

-_Toi alors... Le médecin a dit quoi ?_

-Une entorse.

-_Si c'est que ça._

-Alors avec ta mère ?

Aomine ne répondit pas mais elle l'entendit crier après quelqu'un. Visiblement, le téléphone changea de main et la voix de Kise résonna longtemps dans ses oreilles :

-_Momocchi ! C'est génial ! La maman de Daikicchi m'adore !_

-Tant mieux pour toi !

-_Elle m'a fait à manger ! C'était vraiment délicieux ! _

Sur cette phrase digne de Murasakibara, la voix de Kise fut coupé par celle d'Aomine quand le téléphone revint à son propriétaire :

-_Stupide blond ! Satsu, tu es où là ?_

-Devant un restaurant de sushis, pourquoi ?

-_Tu es avec qui ?_

-Dai-chan tu ne vas recommencer !

-_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !_

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Je dois y retourner.

-_Satsu, tu es avec le mec de hier soir ?!_

-A bientôt Dai-chan.

Elle raccrocha au nez de son ami. Il allait mal le prendre mais il se vengerait sur Kise sans doute.

« Pardon Ki-chan ! »

Elle rentra rapidement et retourna s'asseoir en face d'Akashi.

-J'ai prit la liberté de commander pour toi.

-Merci.

Le rouge apporta son verre de saké à sa bouche.

-Daiki et Ryôta vont bien ?

-Comme si ça t'intéressait...

-C'est aujourd'hui que Ryôta devait rencontrer la mère de Daiki, non ?

Satsuki remplit son propre verre et but à petites gorgées. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'alcool.

-Merci d'avoir patienté ! Vos commandes !

Le petit homme posa des plats identiques sur la table et s'en alla. Satsuki tira une assiette vers elle et se demanda par lequel commencer.

Elle se décida pour celui qui avait un morceaux d'omelette. Elle le dégusta lentement et observa Akashi faire de même avec du thon. Elle en mangea encore quelques-uns et ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

-Et donc, cette chose importante ?

Akashi ne se pressa pas pour répondre et bu un autre verre de saké.

-Désormais tu vas vivre chez moi.

-Qu... Je te demande pardon ?!

Son éclat de voix attira des regard mécontents de certaines personnes autour d'elle et elle reprit plus doucement :

-Et pourquoi donc ?!

-Ton appartement ne convient pas pour quelqu'un travaillant sous mes ordres.

Le rouge avala encore un sushi et contempla la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en face de lui : elle semblait désirer l'étriper sur place.

-Il est hors de question que je quitte mon appartement !

-Tu n'as pas le choix. De plus, tu es loin de Teiko.

-Ça ne me dérange pas !

-Moi si.

Un nouvel affrontement débuta entre eux. Le petit homme qui les avait servi jugerais avoir vu des éclairs entre leurs visages.

-Et je te rappelle, Akashi, que tu habites encore plus loin que moi !

-Tu utiliseras l'appartement que j'habitais durant le collège.

-Je refuse !

-Devrais-je te ramener une nouvelle fois chez moi ?

-Ah ! J'en étais sur ! Tu taillades chaque personne qui te dit non, Akashi ?

Il plissa les yeux et se servit un autre verre qu'il avala cul-sec :

-C'est un traitement que je ne réserve qu'à toi.

-J'en suis honorée !

-Encore du sarcasme.

Ce n'était pas une question

-Dis-moi juste que tu n'as pas mis fin au contrat avec le propriétaire à qui je le louait !

Son absence de réponse fut suffisant. Satsuki prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant :

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, sincèrement ?

-Tu m'as dit non.

-Mais tu es quoi ?! Un enfant ?!

Elle n'avait plus faim mais elle finit ses sushis pour la forme.

-Mon travail et mon appart... Tu vas me prendre quoi encore ?

-J'ai l'air d'une personne horrible dans ta bouche.

-C'est le cas...

Elle avala à son tour cul-sec son verre de saké.

-Où est le mal à vouloir vivre dans un appartement luxueux ? Tu n'auras rien à payer sauf les achats que tu devras faire.

-Sans doute le fait qu'il soit à toi.

-Tu es à moi, toi aussi.

-Donc tu me met au même rang qu'un appartement ?!

Le regard d'Akashi à cet instant-là lui rappela la façon dont on regarde un enfant particulièrement idiot.

-Encore une fois, ne te dénigre pas. Tu es importante puisque tu vas faire gagner l'équipe de basket que je soutient.

-Tu me lâcheras quand ?

-Qui sait ?

Cette conversation ne mènera nul part. Satsuki se leva, prit son manteau et son sac et attendit. Akashi la regarda :

-Soit, allons à cet appartement. De toute façon, mon proprio doit m'attendre chez moi pour me dire de virer rapidement mes affaires.

Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre n'est-ce-pas ?

-Tu n'as besoin de rien qui vienne de là-bas.

-Mes vêtements peut-être !

Akashi se leva, donnant à ce geste une toute nouvelle définition de la grâce.

-Je t'en achèterais d'autre.

-Akashi, rien que de me l'imaginer me dégoûte mais je dois le dire : te rends-tu compte que tu m'entretiens comme tu le ferais avec une maîtresse ?

Il se tourna vers elle, un étrange sourire plaqué sur le visage :

-Allons Satsuki ! Ne brûlons pas les étapes ! Si tu y tiens à ce point, je peux m'arranger pour passer te voir certaines nuits mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

-Ne redis jamais une chose pareil !

Il se tourna vers l'homme à la caisse et sortit sa carte bancaire. L'homme les salua et ils sortirent. Akashi enfila son propre manteau et vit la rose se débattre avec le sien :

-Un coup de main ?

-La seule main dont j'ai besoin c'est de la mienne sur ton visage.

-Tant de violence...

Dix minutes plus tard, le duo se trouvaient devant la porte de l'appartement. Légèrement nerveuse -une cabine d'ascenseur en compagnie d'Akashi n'est pas rassurant du tout- elle l'observa insérer une clef et ouvrir la porte.

Son nouvel appartement -puisqu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix- s'avéra être trois fois plus grand que le sien. Des plantes vertes étaient posées ici et là et la température intérieur était parfaite. Elle fis quelques pas sous le regard attentif rouge et or.

-C'est... propre.

-J'ai demandé à mes employés de venir te le préparer. Le frigo est rempli et tu as des vêtements dans l'armoire de la chambre.

Donc, il avait prévu qu'elle vive ici dès maintenant ?!

Akashi s'installa sur l'élégant canapé de cuir blanc et la regarda faire le tour. La cuisine -américaine Messieurs-Dames!- lui sembla un peu superflue -oui elle l'avouait, elle était une piètre cuisinière- et elle chercha la salle de bain. Elle faillit faire une attaque en découvrant la baignoire. Elle découvrit également un peignoir blanc et un ensemble de serviette de la même couleur. Puis elle bifurqua vers la chambre.

Le lit pouvait accueillir deux personnes -qui pouvaient se tourner toute la nuit sans se toucher une seule fois- et faisait face à la baie vitrée. Elle avait même un balcon duquel la ville lui apparaissait dans son intégralité. Satsuki, par curiosité, jeta un coup d'oeil aux vêtements qu'Akashi avait fait acheté pour elle. Elle en était certaine : elle n'avait jamais eu autant de vêtements en une seule fois ! Et d'aussi bonne qualité !

Elle retourna dans le salon, sans prendre attention au roux sur le canapé et observa le lieu : une bibliothèque gigantesque, un écran de télévision tout aussi impressionnant et des baies vitrées partout. Alors, seulement à ce moment-là, elle regarda l'Empereur dans les yeux. Il n'avait cessé de la dévisager durant son exploration du salon.

-C'est... Waouh !

Sans la quitter des yeux, Akashi se leva et s'approcha d'elle :

-Ton nouveau «chez toi » te plaît, je suppose ?

-A qui ça ne plairait pas ?!

C'était son nouveau « chez elle » et elle l'adorait déjà. Peu importe s'il appartenait à Akashi, ou même qu'il se soit lavé dans la baignoire et dormit le lit...

-Deux secondes... Tout est d'origine ?

-Si le but de ta question est de savoir si tu vas dormir dans le lit que j'ai utilisé durant trois ans, la réponse est oui.

Ô Seigneur, il lisait dans ses pensées, non ?!

-Mais si cela peut te permettre de te sentir mieux, dis-toi que je dors presque exclusivement à gauche du lit.

- « Presque » ?

-Quand je n'avais pas... de compagnie.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour changer de couleur. Soudainement, elle se rappela la relation qu'entretenait Akashi et Kuroko. Et elle essayait réellement de faire abstraction de toutes ces choses qu'ils ont pu faire dans ce lit.

-Je crois que je vais être malade...

Elle chercha le canapé à tâtons et se laissa tomber dessus comme une masse. Super, maintenant l'appartement lui semblait bien moins fascinant. Qui sait où ces deux-là avaient pu le faire encore ?!

Mais n'y avait-il eu que Kuroko ?!

-Je vais vraiment être malade.

Akashi ne faisait aucun geste, jugeant que la jeune fille se parlait à elle-même. Ses réactions étaient tellement amusantes, il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de la... taquiner légèrement.

Il lui dirait sans doute plus tard que ni Kuroko ni d'autres personnes se sont tenues avec lui dans le lit. Ou une autre partie de l'appartement. Personne n'avait le droit de venir ici.

-Je n'arriverais jamais à enlever ces images de ma tête.

L'air profondément choqué qu'elle affichait, suffisait à l'amuser sans ajouter quoi que se soit. Voyons combien de temps, elle resterait dans cet état léthargique.

-Je crois que je ne dormirais jamais dans ce lit. Ni dans le canapé. Ni sur le sol au cas où.

Et où dormirait-elle alors ? La jeune rose monologuait sans vraiment réfléchir, amusant Akashi au plus haut point.

-A moins que...

Oh une idée soudaine ? Qu'elle la dise à haute voix qu'il s'amuse encore plus !

-Dis Akashi...

-Oui ?

Il cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait son amusement.

-Tu te fous de moi, hein ?

Ses yeux roses l'incendiaient dans une vaine tentative pour le faire... quoi qu'elle veuille lui faire faire en fait.

Voilà que maintenant, elle se mettait à le traiter de tous les noms. Le jeu était fini.

Satsuki le vit lever la main et elle se tut immédiatement, craignant qu'elle soit allé trop loin dans sa description du parfait crétin qu'il était.

Mais la main se glissa dans la poche de son jean et en ressortit une petite clef. Il la mit à hauteur des yeux roses, la tenant fermement.

Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour la saisir, des bribes de souvenirs d'aujourd'hui refirent surface : Akashi disant qu'il l'avait vu nue, Akashi avouant qu'elle était la meilleure coach qu'il connaisse, Akashi contre elle quand elle s'éloignait du directeur, Akashi qui l'emmenant manger des sushis et maintenant Akashi qui l'installait dans son ancien appartement.

Akashi qui remplissait ses journées et désormais son esprit.

Elle attrapa la clef d'un mouvement sec.

-Bienvenu chez toi.

_Merde !_

* * *

><p>Alors ? Oh que j'aime écrire sur ces deux-là ! Et surtout que j'aime imaginer ce qu'Akashi peut penser !<p>

Bon, il ne se passe rien de bien incroyable dans ce chapitre. Pauvre Momoi qui se rend compte que désormais, Akashi est partout autour d'elle !

Merci pour vos commentaires !

**Rinosuke** : Tes encouragements me font vraiment plaisir ! J'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira encore plus alors !

Prochain chapitre : Noël arrive avec son lot de cadeaux. Pour Momoi, le cauchemar continue quand Aomine découvre l'identité du garçon mystérieux qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher. Un invité surprise sonne à sa porte le 25 décembre. Chapitre 8 : Et la neige recouvrit la ville !


	9. 8- La neige recouvrit la ville!

Lali oh ! J'ai tellement d'idées pour cette fic que tout ce mélange dans ma tête ! Vouloir faire ça à un tel et parler d'un autre selon le chapitre... Je veux vraiment jouer avec les personnages mais je m'embrouille au final ! En attendant, le nouveau chapitre est là !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8- Et la neige recouvrit la ville !<strong>

_25 décembre- 19h 47_

Aomine Daiki était furieux. Les meubles volaient et des morceaux de verre brisé jonchaient le sol, s'enfonçant dans ses pieds. Trop occupé à évacuer cette rage, il ne remarqua pas les traînées rouges qu'il le suivaient à chacun de ses pas.

A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et prêta enfin attention à taches sanglantes sur sa moquette. Rouge. Juste rouge. Rouge comme ses cheveux, rouge comme son œil. Rouge comme son nom. Rouge comme l'eau sur le corps de son amie d'enfance. Rouge comme le visage qu'elle affichait devant ce garçon. Toujours ce putain de rouge !

Il ne sent même pas la douleur de ses pieds. Juste celle de son cœur. Maintenant, il comprend, il sait, il devine. Il s'en doutait mais ne voulait pas le croire. Il ne lui doit rien, elle non plus mais il se sent trahi. Il la revoit dans cette douche, hurlant à la mort et tentant de le rassurer que tout allait bien, une fois sous sa couette. Puis dans cette rue, à ses côtés.

Elle l'avait appelé, crié son nom. Mais il ne s'était pas retourné. Parce que ce garçon près d'elle lui avait donné envie de vomir. Et son regard... Ses yeux bicolores regardaient la jeune fille avec tant de possession que le bleu s'était senti de trop. Alors, il avait fait demi-tour, ignorant les supplications de son amie.

Une fois chez lui, son corps avait explosé. Il aurait préféré se déchaîner sur le garçon mais une part de lui tremblait rien qu'à le regarder. Et puis, il aurait la blesser elle.

Il entendit le bruit familier d'une clef dans sa serrure. A part lui, seule une autre personne avait les clefs de chez lui. Le bleu avait cédé face au regard chocolat de son amant un soir et lui avait confié un double du bout de métal. Blond qui l'avait remercié d'une façon... bien personnelle.

Faisant appel à des facultés enfouies depuis bien longtemps, Aomine parvint à ignorer la voix du blond. Il ne voulait pas le voir, ce soir ! Actuellement, le bleu était certain de blesser son amant dans un geste malencontreux. Il tenta de s'éloigner de ses mains qui se voulaient rassurantes et posa son regard sur Kise.

En face, le blond resta stoïque. Les habituels yeux bleus ennuyés de son amant étaient maintenant remplis de démence et de haine. Lui qui avait été heureux de pouvoir enfin utiliser la petite clef en métal pour la première fois avait vite déchanté en voyant l'intérieur. Pire qu'une tempête, l'appartement avait du subir l'assaut ravageur d'Aomine. Son sourire s'était fané en découvrant les traces sanglantes sur le sol. Chose qu'il avait vite relié avec l'état des pieds du bleu en face à terre. Et ce regard lui faisait peur ! Il s'accroupit face au propriétaire et un étau enserra ses épaules.

Aomine attrapa le blond d'un geste sûr. Il ne voyait plus que ses lèvres rougies par le froid qui lui quémandaient d'habitude un baiser. Précis, il écrasa sa bouche sur celle de l'autre garçon. Il entendit Kise gémir de surprise. Le blond essayait de lui faire lâcher prise, préoccupé par l'état de ses pieds mais le bleu appuya davantage contre sa bouche. Il répondit enfin au baiser et ouvrit les lèvres.

Pour Aomine ce fut le signal : il glissa sa langue sans retenue dans l'antre humide de son amant et entama un ballet possessif avec son homologue. Il mordit le muscle du blond et apprécia grandement que le Kise fasse pareil à son tour. Il lâcha les épaules pour saisir le beau visage et approfondir le baiser plus que violent.

En réponse, Kise glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du bleu, caressant ses pectoraux. La sensation des doigts fins sur son corps acheva d'électriser le policier et il souleva son amant de façon à ce que le blond se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Leurs souffles se mêlaient sans fin et les barrières de tissus cédèrent pour laisser place aux mains habiles.

Kise se sentait sombrer. Incapable de retenir ses gémissements, il regardait le visage de son amant descendre sur son torse tandis que les mains dégrafaient le jean sombre. Une langue bien trop mutine pour son bien remonta jusqu'à son oreille avant que des dents ne mordent doucement le lobe de son oreille. Cette imperceptible tendresse ravit Kise qui fourrageait les cheveux bleus de ses mains.

Aomine redescendit jusqu'au torse finement musclé et mordit avec passion ce bout de chair provocateur, arrachant un râle de plaisir au propriétaire. D'un tour de main, il acheva de dévêtir le blond et prit le temps de le regarder. Qu'il était beau ainsi son mannequin ! Il plongea à nouveau sur la bouche tentatrice, ses mains descendant encore et encore.

De longues et délicieuses minutes se succédèrent, concert de gémissements et cris d'amour. Plus tard, bien plus tard, Kise trouvera la force d'emmener le bleu au lit, de s'occuper des pieds blessés et de retomber à nouveau dans la spirale infernale que lui promettait le corps chaud du bleu à ses côtés.

Un dernier regard : bleu contre chocolat. Une main à la peau mat qui caresse une autre moins sombre. Et une bouche qui s'ouvre dans un soupir :

-Je t'aime.

Joyeux Noël Kise.

* * *

><p><em>25 décembre- 9h 30 <em>

Satsuki ouvrit doucement les yeux. Grâce aux volets installés, le soleil n'agressa pas immédiatement les orbes roses. Elle roula sur le matelas, observant le plafond, se remémorant son premier soir ici.

Akashi parti, elle avait couru remplir la baignoire, son désir de prendre de bain étant plus fort que la pensée d'Akashi dedans. De l'eau chaude à volonté pendant des heures. Elle était sortie et s'était ruée sur le frigo. Le rouge avait visiblement prit en compte son niveau culinaire et le frigo était gorgé de plats aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Puis, elle s'était installée sur le canapé et avait allumé la télévision. Captivée par l'écran, elle ne l'avait lâché qu'un fin de soirée à sa grande surprise.

Elle avait repris un anti-douleur que lui avait prescrit Midorima et fouilla convenablement l'armoire. Étonnée, elle retrouva la robe verte intacte, propre et dans une house de protection. Curieuse, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil aux sous-vêtements et était restée sans voix : peu importe comment elle les regardaient, ils étaient sans conteste très provocateurs ! Secouant sa tête, elle avait découvert quelques nuisettes absolument adorables. Elle avait d'ailleurs opté pour l'une d'entre elle pour dormir.

Puis, il y avait eu le lit.

Réagissant à un réflexe enfantin, elle avait pris son élan avant d'atterrir au centre du matelas. Elle roula de chaque côté maintenant certaine qu'elle ne risquait plus de tomber la nuit. Elle rampa jusqu'aux oreillers et enfonça son visage dedans, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de la lessive fraîche.

Puis, elle avait fermé les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves. Le lendemain matin, elle avait reçu une lettre de l'Empereur, lui « ordonnant » dés maintenant de se joindre au coach de Teiko afin de commencer à relever ses données sur la bonne petite centaine de joueurs que les trois équipes comportaient.

Elle avait donc retrouvé le coach de l'époque, désirant prendre sa retraite afin de s'occuper de ses jeunes enfants chez lui. Il l'avait présenté tout d'abord aux titulaires puis au reste des équipes. Son apparition avait provoqué beaucoup de bruit et une multitude de sifflements appréciateurs avaient résonné sur son passage. Et quand ces jeunes au trop plein d'hormones croissantes avaient enfin fait le lien avec la si impressionnante Génération des Miracles, il n'était resté que de l'admiration pure et de l'espoir pour les tournois à venir.

Mais le plus grand fans était sans nul doute, le principal de l'établissement. L'invitant sans cesse pour partager ses impressions et ses décisions futures, la jeune rose trouvait de plus en plus difficile la proximité de cet homme qui cherchait la moindre occasion pour la frôler. L'idée même d'en parler à Akashi s'était souvent présenté à son esprit mais le jeune homme ne l'avait plus recontacté depuis. Et d'ailleurs, elle tenait à faire les choses d'elle-même.

Le premier jour en tant que future coach s'était déroulé à merveille. Les jeunes collégiens ne posaient aucun problèmes, cherchant même à l'aider pour la conception de ses fiches sur chaque membres. Certains d'entre eux -notamment les plus grands grands ou les plus baraqués- restaient près d'elle quand le principal pointait le bout de son horrible nez près des terrains. Et le soir, Satsuki se dépêchait de rejoindre l'appartement pour éviter de le croiser.

Et les jours se succédaient, semblables bien que loin de la banalité.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'aller acheter quelques cadeaux de Noël.

Avec beaucoup de regret, elle dut se résoudre à sortir de lit et ouvrit ses volets. Les rues grouillaient encore d'acheteurs paniqués de dernière minute. Elle laissa ouvert de façon à bien aérer sa chambre et s'élança jusque dans la salle de bain pour une simple douche.

Et comme tous les matins, l'unique problème était sa tenue du jour. Elle hésitait, essayant ça avec ça mais elle finissait généralement par prendre du retard et devoir courir pour arriver à l'heure. Elle finit néanmoins par opter -l'armoire sans dessus- dessous- pour une robe d'hiver avec des collants en laine. Elle allait prendre une paire de bottes à talons quand elle se souvint que le magasins demandaient du temps et de la marche. Se ravisant, elle saisit une paire plate. Un manteau accordé fut enlevé de son cintre et posé sur un bras.

Le premier matin, Satsuki avait découvert que ses placards regorgeaient de divers et variés thés. Encore aujourd'hui, elle pouvait en choisir un nouveau pour commencer la journée. En attendant que l'eau chauffe, elle alluma la télé et écouta une jeune femme la prévenir de faire attention aux plaques de glaces sur le sol.

Son thé et une chocolatine avalés, elle posa le récipient dans le lave-vaisselle et chercha son sac à main. Qu'elle retrouva naturellement sous le canapé...

Dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur, elle croisa son voisin -un très vieux monsieur adorable- qui insista pour que la rose rentre chez lui et mange une part de son gâteau, la jugeant trop maigre pour affronter ainsi l'hiver terrible qui l'attendait dehors.

Elle remercia l'homme se jurant de lui acheter un petit cadeaux en remerciement.

Le vent glacial la fit reculer alors qu'elle venait à peine de quitter le bâtiment. S'armant de courage, elle marcha jusqu'au centre-ville, motivée à 100%.

Mentalement, elle fit une liste des personnes à qui acheter un cadeaux : Madame Aomine naturellement, Daiki, Ryôta, son vieux voisin... et Midorima pour la forme !

Puis trois visages s'emparèrent de son esprit : ses parents et Akashi.

Presque certaine que cette année non plus, elle n'aurait aucune nouvelles de ses géniteurs, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire un geste pour eux. Et enfin...

Que pouvait-elle acheter à l'Empereur ?

Devait-elle acheter un cadeau à l'Empereur ?

Le voulait-elle ?

Faire un geste comme pour Midorima ?

Akashi -bien qu'étant un vrai salaud- lui avait montré quelques gestes sympathiques voire protecteur. Elle lui devait par la force des choses beaucoup. Sinon, elle serait toujours serveuse et ruinée.

Puis le souvenir cuisant de l'inscription dans sa cuisse refis trop brutalement surface et elle maudis le rouge d'être aussi... digne de lui-même sans doute.

Voilà déjà plusieurs magasins qu'elle quittait, bredouille. Légèrement impatiente, elle marchait avec plus de vigueur avant d'entrer dans un énième magasin. Là, une chose attira immédiatement son attention : taillé dans ce qu'on aurait dit être du cristal, une représentation du signe du Cancer reposait dans un écrin vert. L'objet étant plutôt donné vu le prix, elle trouva enfin le cadeau de Midorima, le premier de la journée !

Hésitant à acheter la même chose aux deux autres garçons -elle ne connaît pas le signe astrologique de son voisin- elle se dut se résoudre à chercher davantage.

Elle trouva une vieille montre à gousset qui plairait sans aucun doute au vieux monsieur.

Elle finit ses courses assez rapidement e rentra chez elle. Le long de la rue, elle expira assez fort, s'amusant de la fumée qu'elle produisait.

-On dirait une enfant.

Elle s'arrêta net, fixant l'homme en face d'elle.

-Akashi.

-Tu pourrais avoir l'air surprise !

-Tes apparitions mystères me laissent un peu indifférentes.

Il haussa les épaules, fixant les sacs que la roses tenaient fermement.

-Cadeaux de Noël ?

-Oui.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux remontèrent sur la jeune femme.

-Ta nouvelle vie est plaisante ?

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

-Même avec le principal de Teiko ?

Elle tiqua à l'évocation du personnage un peu trop pervers sur les bords, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

-S'il te dérange trop, j'ai les moyens de le faire quitter Teiko.

-Je sais mais je m'en accommode.

Akashi pencha la tête de façon à ne laisser découvert que son œil doré :

-Tu as des gardiens très protecteurs après tout. Et justement, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec toi.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Au sujet des équipes. J'aime bien avoir des détails sur les personnes à qui je confie ma précieuse Satsuki.

Définitivement blasée par la fin de la phrase, elle lui répondit :

-Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà tous les renseignements que tu désires !

-Disons, que je souhaite voir ton point de vue. Me refuserais-tu d'entrer chez moi, Satsuki ?

Elle soupira. Elle voulait rester seule mais hors de question de dire non à Akashi. Et en période de fête, elle ne souhaitait pas se prendre la tête avec l'Empereur.

-Très bien, allons-y.

Elle le dépassa et se dirigea vers l'appartement en question.

Derrière Akashi était un peu déçu : il espérait que la jeune fille proteste puis cède enfin à son ordre -déguisé mais c'en était un!

L'ascenseur semblait les attendre et les mains prises par les poches, Satsuki laissa Akashi appuyer à sa place sur le numéro de l'étage. Il marchait sans un bruit, la suivant de près. Il la voyait se débattre avec la clef et ouvrir la porte.

Quand il entra, Akashi laissa son regard filtrer les pièces. Propre et rangé, Satsuki prenait soin de l'appartement. L'odeur de son parfum embaumait légèrement la pièce. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour rappeler l'incontestable présence féminine en ces lieux.

Les longs cheveux roses attirèrent son attention quand la jeune fille se dirigeait dans la chambre pour poser les cadeaux et enlever son manteau. Akashi, lui s'installa sur la canapé en attendant.

-Thé ?

La voix résonna du fond de l'habitation et une paire d'yeux roses le questionnèrent quand elle débarqua dans la cuisine.

-Je veux bien.

Il s'étonnait encore de l'insouciance dont elle faisait preuve en le regardant dans les yeux. Ne savait-elle pas que cet idiot de Kagami avait failli y passer i ans ?! Il entendit la bouilloire siffler de plus en plus fort mais une chose attirait son attention : les longs cheveux roses qui se balançaient à chacun des gestes de leur propriétaire.

Akashi avouait volontiers qu'il aimait les cheveux longs : certaines de ces filles d'un soir en avait de particulièrement beaux et il aimait bien glisser ses doigts dedans. Une petite faiblesse dirons-nous !

Une tasse fut posé en face de lui, sur la table et Satsuki s'assit à côté de lui, trois gros dossiers dans les bras. Il pivota de façon à lui faire face et attendit :

-Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite, tu pourras t'en aller.

Elle noua ses cheveux en un chignon grossier et le regarda :

-J'ai répertorié chaque équipe par dossiers. J'ai les noms complets de chaque membres mais mes fiches ne sont pas encore finies.

Akashi acquiesçât.

-Tout d'abord, les titulaires. C'est leur dernière année. Dans l'ensemble, le niveaux étaient pas mal. Voici les six garçons qui vont les remplacer.

Elle lui tendit six fiches avec une photo des concernés. Il les parcourut rapidement :

-Celui-ci et celui-ci...

Elle posa un doigt sur les deux garçons en question.

-... sont axés sur la vitesse. Les autres c'est de la puissance brute. J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils fassent un match avec les titulaires.

-Ton impression ?

-Leur technique de jeu en équipe surpasse les titulaires. Lui...

Une troisième fiche.

-... c'est le futur capitaine.

Pendant deux heures, Akashi demanda plus de renseignements sur le premier dossier. Satsuki était pertinente et avait accompli un très bon travail.

Puis le ventre de Satsuki se mit à grogner. Akashi rit doucement, surprenant doucement la rose. Ce mec était vraiment bipolaire : sadique puis protecteur, il lui donnait des ordres puis montrait un côté attentionné et se mettait à rire.

-Faisons une pause.

-Je vais nous chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine.

Elle le leva, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux, Akashi mourant d'envie de les saisir à pleines mains. Il parvint à se retenir et décida de ramener les deux tasses à la cuisine. Il les plaça dans le lave-vaisselle et observa Satsuki fouiller dans les placards.

-J'ai... deux bols de ramens ! Ça te va ?

-Ça ira.

Il attrapa deux paires de baguettes et retourna sur la canapé. Pendant que la rose versait de l'eau chaude dedans, il alluma la télé.

Satsuki lui tendit un bol et s'installa à sa place. Ils mangeait sans un bruit. La rose retiendrait à jamais l'image d'Akashi Seijuro avec un bol de ramens instantanées, captivé par la télévision en face de lui.

Elle étouffa un rire et continua à manger.

Si une personne venait à entrer d'une quelconque façon, elle ferait face à une scène improbable, que très peu de personnes peuvent imaginer : une jeune fille au longs cheveux roses au côté d'un garçon du même âge au cheveux sanglant, des bols de ramens dans les mains, riant aux blagues d'un humoriste au talent douteux.

Et puis, tout aussi naturellement, elle verrait les deux jeunes adultes posaient lesdits bols et retrouver cet air adulte qui ne leur convenait pas. Cet air avec lequel ils doivent tous les deux jouer : lui pour asseoir son autorité, elle pour lui résister.

Alors cette personne refermerait la porte, laissant les deux jeunes gens à leurs fiches dans lesquelles ils se plongent avec aisance.

Satsuki se rappelait très bien que souvent, Akashi lui demandait des renseignements sur tel ou tel adversaire. Et Akashi se souvenait très clairement que Satsuki ne lésinait pas sur les recherches qu'elle effectuait.

Les heures tournèrent tandis qu'ils épluchaient les deux autres dossiers. Parfois, ils revenaient sur un membre d'une autre dossier et reprenaient là où ils en étaient. Ils parlaient des tactiques actuelles et futures. Satsuki n'empêchait plus ses bâillements de sortir et Akashi avait retiré sa veste, le laissant dans un tee-shirt qui laissait sa clavicule à l'air libre.

Akashi regarda sa montre : 19h 30. La rose en face de lui risquait de s'endormir un moment ou un autre sur les fiches.

-Bon arrêtons-nous là.

-Ok...

-C'est du bon travail, Satsuki.

Il ré-enfila sa veste et attrapa le manteau. Satsuki se leva, imitant ainsi le rouge.

-Bien, à bientôt Satsuki. Je te contacte bientôt pour préparer efficacement la tactique de la rentrée.

-Ouais, ouais, je compte sur toi... Je te raccompagne pas, tu connais le chemin.

Elle se leva, les dossiers sous les bras quand Akashi l'arrêta et lui tendit un paquet:

-Je suis vraiment très satisfait de t'avoir choisi comme coach.

Et il partit sur cette belle phrase. Elle haussa les épaules, elle n'allait pas être heureuse de ce simple compliment, non ? Elle ouvrit le paquet et en retira un bracelet avec de petites mais superbes améthyste. Elle resta sans voix.

Elle regarda la pile de cadeaux dans sa chambre. Si elle était contente !

Elle s'injuria elle-même et courut pour aller dehors. L'ascenseur prit tellement de temps pour arriver qu'elle opta pour les escaliers. Elle crut qu'elle allait se rompre le cou mais quand elle vit que l'héritier des Akashi allait rentrer dans sa voiture, elle s'arrêta et hurla son nom.

Surpris, Akashi se retourna pour découvrir Satsuki, tremblante et en sueur. Il fit signe au chauffeur d'attendre et observa la jeune fille avancer vers lui. Malgré sa course, elle sentait le froid prendre petit à petit possession d'elle.

-Je...

Ses poumons étaient en feu et le regard fixe d'Akashi ne l'aidait absolument pas. Elle finit néanmoins par se relever et lui tendit à son tour un paquet.

-Tiens.

Tout doucement, il leva les mains, se saisissant de l'objet comme s'il était précieux. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une boîte.

-Merci. Je peux l'ouvrir ici ?

Satsuki hocha la tête et Akashi déballa son cadeau. La boîte -car s'en était bien une- tenait dans sa main. Satsuki attendait qu'il découvre l'intérieur.

Il retira précautionneusement le couvercle et contempla l'intérieur.

Satsuki, sans un souffle, le vit sortir la fine gourmette en argent de l'écrin et la regarder sous tous ses angles. Akashi y découvrit une inscription :

« Satsuki Momoi »

-Comme ça, toi aussi tu auras mon nom sur toi !

Ils se regardèrent fixement. Satsuki se sentit terriblement gênée. L'idée lui a beaucoup plu au départ et maintenant elle se rendait compte de son geste.

Akashi lui tendit l'objet.

-Met-la moi.

Étrangement euphorique, elle la saisit et la referma autour du poignet révélé.

-Je suis très touché.

-Merci... pour ton cadeau.

Akashi la regarda et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se surprit à attendre. Mais attendre quoi ?

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de le découvrir quand une tache bleu attirant son œil vers sa droite.

Aomine Daiki est pleine contemplation.

-Oh Mon Dieu... Dai-chan.

Akashi tourna légèrement son visage pour contempler l'ancien As. Il s'affrontèrent pendant quelques instants avant qu'Akashi ne rompe de lui-même le contact, se focalisant à nouveau sur la rose près de lui.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte sur le nom de son ami, elle s'était totalement désintéressée du rouge.

-Dai-chan !

Elle avait crié son nom quand le bleu avait fait demi-tour.

-Dai-chan !

Elle hurla et s'apprêta à lui courir après quand Akashi retint son bras. Elle se tourna vers lui, totalement horrifiée.

-Laisse-le pour l'instant. Rentre, tu vas attraper froid.

Elle hocha la tête, en transe. Sans un mot, elle rebroussa chemin et quand Akashi fut certain qu'elle rejoindrait bien l'appartement, il monta dans la voiture.

Il songea à son geste : qu'allait-il faire au juste ? Distraitement, il caressa la précieuse gourmette. Puis, il se souvint que ce soir, son père revenait des Etats-Unis.

Il chassa le superflu de sa tête, laissant Satsuki de côté et inspira profondément. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau l'Empereur.

Joyeux Noël Akashi.

* * *

><p>Dans son bain, Satsuki réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il y avait deux problèmes urgents : le premier c'était Daiki et ce qu'il avait vu. Le second était Akashi et leur relation qui devenait étrange. Seigneur Dieu, ils s'échangeaient des cadeaux maintenant ! Même durant le collège, ça n'était jamais arrivé !<p>

Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Épuisée, elle sortit du bain et retourna dans le salon chercher le bracelet. Il était magnifique !

Secouant ses cheveux gorgés d'eau, il rentra dans sa chambre pour mettre quelque chose à la place de cette serviette. On sonna à sa porte.

Elle se stoppa, le cerveau à nouveau en ébullition : Akashi serait-il revenu ? Aomine venu s'expliquer ? Ou un voisin lui souhaitant de bonnes fêtes ? La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

Quand Satsuki ouvrit la porte, elle cru s'évanouir :

-Bonsoir Momoi.

-Ce n'est pas possible...

Et pourtant, il avait l'air réel. Affaibli mais réel !

-Tetsu-kun...

Elle regardait le turquoise dormir sur son canapé. Elle reprit conscience et le recouvrit d'une fine couverture. Elle souleva légèrement sa tête afin de lui glisser un oreiller. Et elle le regarda nouveau. C'était bien lui, en chair et en os. Il ronflait légèrement, signe du sommeil qui l'avait brutalement saisit devant la porte d'entrée.

Quand elle avait vu Kuroko s'effondrer, elle avait réagit au quart de tour et avait empêchait que sa tête ne heurte trop brutalement son parquet. Inquiète, elle pensait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose mais les légers ronflements avaient vite fait de démentir cette théorie. Maintenant, elle n'aurait la réponse que demain.

Elle le regardait encore et encore, se remémorant chaque parcelle de son visage avec tendresse. Ses traits avaient mûris -comme chacun d'entre eux- et elle était presque certaine que maintenant, il devait atteindre la taille d'Akashi. En tout cas, il semblait paisible.

Elle pourrait rester là, à l'observer mais son portable vibra sur un des plans de travail dans la cuisine.

Elle connaissait ce numéro.

Elle connaissait l'homme au bout.

Elle décrocha :

-Allo?

-Satsuki.

Elle prit une grande inspiration :

-Papa.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle s'arrêta de penser.

-Ta mère nous a quitté.

Elle s'arrêta de respirer.

Joyeux Noël Satsuki.

* * *

><p>Alalala... Franchement, je ne dois pas être net au fond de moi.<p>

Alors ? Alors ? Votre avis ?

Kuroko is back !

Que dire de ce chapitre ? Je l'aime bien. Un coup ça va pour Satsuki, un coup ça va plus !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**CoCo-ChOu** : Ben ça fait deux fois plus plaisir ! Pour Midorima, pas tout de suite mais après ! Promis ! Achetez votre Akashi protecteur ! C'est la bonne période Messieurs-Dames ! Au plaisir de te faire plaisir !

**Emy-nee** : Mais surtout merci à toi ! En quelques mots, tu parvient à me motiver ! (c'est un critical hit!). En espérant que tu restes fan pour cette fic et les futures à venir !

Prochain chapitre : Satsuki revoit son père après 4 ans sans nouvelles pour l'enterrement de sa mère. Si les retrouvailles sont houleuses c'est l'occasion de parler avec Aomine venu en soutien. Prise dans la douleur, elle se laisse réconforter par Akashi et cède face au garçon. Kuroko, lui, disparaît à nouveau. Chapitre 9 : Le tombeau de notre enfance.

Bye-nee !


	10. 9- Le tombeau de notre enfance!

Lali oh ! Oui, je l'affirme : je suis une incorrigible sadique !

Et puis, arrêtez de plaindre Momoi, vous rêvez d'être à sa place !

Être serré dans les bras d'Aomine, faire du shopping avec Kise, soigner par Midorima, regarder dormir Kuroko et profiter d'Akashi... Je vais tuer Momoi !

Murasakibara arrive bientôt ! Sans doute. Peut-être... Il serait temps en tout cas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9- Le tombeau de notre enfance !<strong>

Midorima Shintaro adorait son travail.

Plus que par nécessité, il ressentait tous les jours le besoin d'aller travailler.

D'aller aider des gens, de voir des sourires sur des visages heureux.

Rien que ce matin, le rire éclatant de ce garçon, cet enfant d'à peine 5 ans qui venait tout juste de se réveiller après un traumatisme crânien particulièrement dangereux à son âge, le comblait profondément.

Être ainsi utile à tous ces gens le confortait dans l'idée que son travail était merveilleux.

Un coup d'œil rapide à droite : une femme accouchait, son mari à ses côtés.

A gauche, un homme avec un épais bandage à la tête tenait ses deux filles contre lui, toutes deux endormies, rassurées pour leur père.

Et puis, tout au fond du couloir, il y avait cette femme. Sa première patiente.

Toujours là depuis des années.

Midorima, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, se sentait proche de cette femme. Elle lui rappelait bien Takao et sa joie de vivre. Pour l'instant, elle dormait paisiblement.

Midorima poussa la porte et entra sans un bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Il vérifia au travers de ses lunettes les nombres indiqués sur l'écran près d'elle.

Il remarqua que cette année encore, il n'y a personne avec elle pour Noël.

Ses propres parents prenaient de ses nouvelles souvent, si bien que le jeune homme ne pouvait comprendre la solitude de la femme dans le lit.

Cette année encore, elle avait entendu le cœur dont elle avait tant besoin.

Midorima s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand une voix éraillée l'arrêta. Il se tourna pour regarder la jeune femme se redresser difficilement dans son lit.

-Hey.

-Hey.

C'est leur rengaine, leur habitude.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mal...

Le vert ne pouvait que remarquer son visage creusé et son corps bien trop maigre.

-Tu dois avoir bien du temps pour venir me voir. Tu n'as pas des jambes cassées à aller remettre ?

-Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

Elle souriait difficilement. Ses yeux étaient las, fatigués de rester ouverts. Mais elle était heureuse : Midorima trouvait toujours le temps de venir la voir. Pour parler le plus souvent.

Le jeune médecin avait trouvé en la jeune fille, une mine du culture incroyable.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien à la fois. Elle lui avoua un jour qu'elle aimait bien les livres anglais et le jour suivants, le vert lui avait ramené de nombreux ouvrages qu'elles pouvaient lire dans la chambre.

Les années étant ce qu'elles étaient, ils avaient dépassé le stade du médecin et de la patiente pour devenir plus ou moins amis -Midorima n'ayant jamais vraiment jugé ce mot comme faisant partit de son vocabulaire. Quand elle tomba sur une vieille photo -découverte dans un journal oubliée- de Midorima dans le maillot de basket de Shutoku, elle semblait si ravie que le jeune vert avait promis qu'il lui apprendrait à tirer quand elle sortirait d'ici.

Mais, elle attendait toujours sa greffe. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps et elle le savait. Midorima le savait mais il espérait toujours. Mais l'image de son amie -puisqu'elle s'entêtait à s'appeler ainsi- dans ce lit brisa ses illusions. Elle était trop fragile pour attendre davantage.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Shintarô ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de tourner autour du pot et elle le remerciait pour ça.

-On meurt tous un jour.

-Pas à 21 ans.

-Le destin fait souvent ce coup.

-Je ne crois plus au destin.

Et depuis longtemps déjà. Et l'excellent médecin qu'il était se refusait à y croire à nouveau.

-Mais je vais quand même mourir.

-Tu as du temps ! Tu auras ton cœur. Et tu fonderas ta famille avec un mari et des enfants.

-Si seulement...

Midorima était de nature patiente et calme mais cette femme en face de lui le mettait sérieusement hors de lui. Il voulait la prendre par les épaules et la secouer comme un prunier. Lui hurlait de ne pas abandonner. Mais son biper vibra dans la poche de sa blouse.

-Tu es demandé.

-Je vais revenir.

Sa blouse vola derrière lui dans une imitation théâtrale d'un guerrier partit pour le combat.

Seule, Arina Fujiwara laissa enfin les larmes couler sur son visage aussi blême qu'un cadavre. Elle aussi ne voulait pas mourir.

Midorima serrait les dents jusqu'à sentir une migraine pointer son nez. Il parcourait les couloirs à pas rageurs en maudissant Arina. Il déboula dans la salle d'attente avec un visage à faire fuir les personnes douées de raison et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle d'attente bondée ce soir de Noël .

-Vous êtes médecin ?

Un homme de la trentaine s'approcha de lui en poussant une jeune femme devant lui. Midorima n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Momoi Satsuki. Visiblement choquée, elle regardait par terre sans un mot.

-Momoi ?

Il fit des gestes devant ses yeux pour la faire réagir mais il n'obtint aucune réaction de sa part.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Aucune idée. Je vis sous son appartement. J'ai juste entendu un vacarme suivi de quelque chose par terre et je suis monté. Vous comprenez, je voulais pas être accusé de n'avoir rien fait pour l'aider s'il lui était arrivé un truc ! Quand j'ai frappé, elle n'a pas répondu alors j'ai forcé la porte et je l'ai trouvé par terre, inconsciente avec de beaucoup de vaisselle cassée autour d'elle. Je l'ai réveillé comme j'ai pu et je l'ai amené ici.

-Vous a t-elle dit quelque chose ?

-Rien. Euh... Comment dire... Ma famille m'attend alors...

-Vous pouvez y aller.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et Midorima se saisit doucement de la jeune rose. Il l'emmena doucement vers une salle vide pour désinfecter une plaie sur son bras, visiblement causée par un débris.

-Momoi, tu m'entends ?

Toujours rien. Il la fit s'asseoir et commença à désinfecter la coupure. Elle ne réagissait pas.

Ses cheveux roses étaient emmêlés et il lui enleva la veste qu'elle portait pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée ailleurs. Il bloqua quelques secondes devant la nuisette sexy et se reprit.

-Momoi, tu dois me parler. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

Il entendit un reniflement et quelques larme tombèrent sur ses genoux dénudés. Elle tentait visiblement de retenir une crise de larmes. Elle ne parlait pas mais Midorima obtenait au moins une réaction cette fois. Son esprit échafaudait des situations mais seule la jeune femme muette pourrait lui répondre.

-Mom...

-Midorin.

Surpris, il releva la tête. Ses larmes avaient disparut et elle avait prononcé son nom banalement. Comme si, elle le venait de lui ouvrir la porte et le reconnaissait.

-Je présume que je suis à l'hôpital. Pourquoi ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle semblait d'aller parfaitement bien. Son ton était naturel et ses grands yeux roses le regardaient comme la dernière fois.

-Tu t'es évanouis chez toi. Ton voisin du dessous t'a emmené ici.

-Je ne me souviens pas.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Elle plissa le front, en grande réflexion.

-Juste... de Tetsu en train de dormir sur mon canapé. Et de mon père qui m'appelle.

Midorima rangea le désinfectant.

-Oh mon Dieu, ma mère...

Elle se leva, prête à quitter la pièce quand Midorima l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir.

-Tu ne peux pas partir. Tu dois rester ici cette nuit, je veux vérifier que tu n'as rien à cause de la chute.

-Je vais très bien ! Je dois y aller !

-Pas ce soir en tout cas.

Elle le fixe, incrédule. Sa mère... Elle veut juste rentrer chez elle, vérifier qu'elle va bien.

-Pas question.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans adresser un quelconque remerciement à Midorima. Celui-ci la rattrapa et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

-Momoi, je suis sérieux !

-Moi aussi ! Lâche-moi !

Elle tentait de se dégager de la poigne qui se voulait douce pour ne pas le blesser quand un voile blanc recouvrit son champ de vision.

Midorima la vit basculer en avant et elle sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que le lendemain midi qu'elle ouvrit un œil. Sa tête résonnait douloureusement et même le bruit de la circulation lui semblait insupportable.<p>

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle regarda Midorima près d'elle, occupé à noter quelque chose.

-Ça va.

-Des nausées ?

-Non.

Midorima rangea son stylo dans sa blouse et la regarda :

-Tu pourras sortir rapidement.

Elle hocha la tête et le garçon fit demi-tour.

-Pardon... De t'avoir parlé comme ça hier soir.

-Tu avais tes raisons.

Il aperçut à nouveau les larmes qui dévalaient les joues blanches de la rose et lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Merci.

Elle essuya ses yeux du mieux qu'elle put.

-Je dois y aller. J'ai d'autres patients à voir.

Il referma la porte et entendit Satsuki pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Il avait besoin de voir Arina.

* * *

><p>Le soir-même, elle était de retour chez elle. Elle remarqua les nombreuses assiettes cassés par terre. Sans doute celles qu'elle devait ranger et qui attendaient sur le plan de travail. Elle chercha du regard le garçon aux cheveux turquoise.<p>

-Tetsu-kun ?

Sa voix résonna dans le profond silence de l'appartement. Elle trouva un papier sur le canapé avec quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte :

_« Merci pour hier soir, je reviendrais te remercier correctement»_

Satsuki haussa les épaules. Elle connaissait bien l'ancien joueur fantôme. Il reviendrait comme promis. A l'aide d'une balayette, elle ramassa les débris qui jonchaient le sol.

Puis, elle se décida à rappeler son père.

La voix de l'homme claqua dans son téléphone, précisant qu'elle le dérangeait dans les préparatifs de l'enterrement. Il consentit enfin à lui donner l'heure et l'adresse de l'enterrement avant de raccrocher.

Il ne lui avait pas une seule fois demandé de ses nouvelles.

L'enterrement étant dans 4 jours.

Elle se traîna dans la salle de bain et s'allongea dans la baignoire qui se remplissait doucement. Évidemment, elle se mit à regretter de ne jamais avoir appelé. La dernière image de sa mère vivante resterait donc la fois où elle se tenait derrière son mari qui mettait leur fille unique dehors. Elle ne l'avait pas arrêté et n'avais pas cherché à convaincre son mari de mal-fondé de sa décision.

Ces souvenirs obligèrent alors Satsuki à ne plus pleurer.

Elle attendrait l'enterrement pour enfin dire adieu à sa mère et ne plus avoir de regrets.

Le jour de l'enterrement, elle se leva et resta longtemps sur le balcon. La neige tombée du ciel ces derniers jours recouvrait la ville sur plusieurs centimètres. Elle pouvait voir des enfants jouer dedans, y faire de bonshommes de neige et entamer des parties de boules de neige.

Ils semblaient heureux.

Elle avait également aperçut de nombreuses ambulances et eut une pensée d'encouragement pour Midorima. Elle était revenue le lendemain pour lui donner son cadeau.

Elle referma la fenêtre et prit une douche. Une très longue douche.

* * *

><p>Chez lui, Midorima regardait le cadeau de Satsuki. Il avait posé la statuette en cristal sur la table de son salon. Les rayons du soleil qui entraient en contact avec, produisaient un très bel effet sur les murs de son salon.<p>

Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'avertit qu'il étant temps de partir. Il regarda une dernière fois l'objet et ferma sa porte à clef.

* * *

><p>Kise rejoignait tranquillement l'appartement de son amant. L'air froid ne le dérangeait absolument pas et il aimait bien la sensation de la neige sous ses pieds. Il était heureux de sa vie actuelle.<p>

Les meubles étaient à nouveau à leur place et les taches de sang avaient disparu de la moquette. Kise se déchaussa, pendit son manteau à l'endroit prévu et passa une tête dans la chambre du bleu. Les ronflements furent suffisants pour décrire l'état du propriétaire de l'appartement. Kise referma doucement la porte et décida de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner. Pendant que les œufs cuisaient, il repensa à sa déclaration soudaine. Le blond n'avait jamais vraiment chercher à cacher ses sentiments et il était certain qu'Aomine avait entendu ses quelques mots. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas revenu sur le sujet et Kise n'osait pas demander la raison de la folie furieuse de son amant.

Il supposait seulement que quelque chose s'était produit avec Momoi.

Des grognements endormis retentirent derrière lui et il fit face à Aomine à peine réveillé.

-Bonjour Daikicchi !

-... 'Jour.

-Tu veux du café ?

Kise n'attendit pas la réponse pour lui fourrer la tasse dans les main, réclamant au passage son baiser du matin. Il craquait complètement pour cette version de son amant : celle où il ne portait qu'un caleçon et où il pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

-Retourne au lit, je t'amène le petit-déjeuner !

-OK...

Le bleu ne chercha pas à discuter et Kise entendit le lit geindre sous le poids mort du corps qui s'était jeté dessus. De nouveaux ronflements résonnèrent à nouveau.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage en emportant le plateau.

De quelle façon allait-il le réveiller ?

* * *

><p>Lors de la cérémonie, Satsuki se savait le centre des conversations.<p>

Elle entendait vaguement les gens dirent que sa mère avait eu le cœur déchiré par le choix de quitter la maison de sa fille. D'autres la jugeait comme étant horrible de venir ici alors qu'elle n'avait donné aucune nouvelles pendant des années.

La rose les laissait parler. Elle regardait devant elle en serrant les poings. Son père était de l'autre côté et l'avait pas salué. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cet homme amaigri, courbé dont les cheveux devenaient blancs par endroit. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait se casser si on le touchait.

Dans ses souvenirs, il avait toujours été fort et grand. Il était capable de la soulever d'une main et de la faire sauter en l'air.

Aujourd'hui, on enterrait sa femme et il ne regarda pas une seule fois son unique fille.

L'urne qui contenait les cendres de sa mère reposait dans les bras du mari.

Son père l'avait ignoré tout le long de la cérémonie.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas cherché lui parler non plus.

Loin derrière elle, elle avait reconnu la mère d'Aomine. A l'époque, les deux mères s'entendaient à la perfection. Ensuite, la mère du bleu avait recueilli Satsuki.

Près de sa mère, Aomine la regardait. Elle semblait si fragile qu'il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et la réconforter. Pour l'instant, il attendait que des proches offrent leurs condoléances à la jeune fille. Kise, à qui il tenait la main, avait perdu son sourire depuis que sa belle-mère leur avait appris le décès de la femme le matin même. Il voulait venir pour soutenir, même de loin, la jolie rose qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Satsuki serrait toutes ces mains en multipliant les remerciements. La neige épaisse recouvrait les plaques gravées de noms différents dans leur intégralité. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle tourna la tête vers le parking en retrait et croisa le regard rouge et or tant connu. Akashi, les bras croisés l'attendait. Elle se retourna vers ses proches.

L'Empereur regardait la jeune femme plus loin. Sa robe noire était très simple et les longs cheveux roses étaient retenus par un chignon très serré. Elle n'avait aucun bijou, excepté le bracelet d'améthyste à son poignet.

Elle était digne.

Elle était belle avec toute cette neige.

Akashi n'échappa pas au regard d'Aomine. Il serra plus fort la main de Kise, s'attirant ainsi le regard mécontent du blond. Sa mère était enfin allée serrer la jeune rose dans ses bras. Le blond lâcha la main de son amant et fit la même chose. La bleue et le blond se concertèrent du regard avant de laisser les deux autre seuls ensemble. Visiblement, ils avaient des choses à se dire.

Satsuki lisait l'inscription sur la plaque de sa mère :

_« Femme aimée et mère dévouée » _

Elle avait quand même quelques doutes sur la seconde partie. Elle entendit la neige crisser derrière elle et une large main se posa sur le sommet de sa tête.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à son ami d'enfance. Sa main se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux comme pour la réconforter.

-Je ne pleure plus. Je dois être horrible pour ne pas pleurer à l'enterrement de ma mère.

-Ça ne signifie pas que tu ne l'as pas aimé.

Elle serra les lèvres. Son père était partit, suivi par le reste de la famille, l'ignorant royalement.

-Tu es en colère Dai-chan ?

Elle craignait sa réponse. Mais la main sur ses cheveux ne s'arrêta pas.

-Plus autant qu'avant.

Après tout, il était sacrément mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit à la jeune rose.

Elle recula jusqu'à coller son dos contre le torse du garçon. Ses bras l'entourèrent doucement et Satsuki ferma les yeux.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il en fasse toute une crise. Ses mains agrippèrent les bras musclés et la voix du garçon reprit doucement dans le silence mortel du cimetière :

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

-Non.

La tension quitta les épaules du garçon.

-Je travaille pour lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux et attendit qu'elle explique. Mais sa bouche resta close :

-Comment ça ?

Elle soupira. Elle n'était pas sur que c'était une bonne idée de tout lui dire. Mais les bras l'empêchaient de fuir et ne la lâcherais pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas une réponse.

-Je vais être la nouvelle coach de l'équipe de basket de Teiko.

La bombe était lancée.

Aomine fixait un point invisible devant lui. La présence d'Akashi loin derrière eux se rappela brutalement à la conscience de Satsuki et elle tenta de s'écarter du bleu.

-Il t'a promis quoi ?

Les bras la retenait contre lui avec beaucoup de force. Il lui faisait mal à tant serrer.

-Il t'a fait quoi pour que tu acceptes, hein ?!

-Tu me fais mal !

Son cri se répercuta autour d'eux et Aomine s'écarta d'elle comme électrocuté.

La rose fit quelques pas sur le côté et regarda le bleu.

-Je suis désolé, Satsu ! Je ne voulais pas...

-Je sais.

Aomine se gratta le menton, cherchant à éviter le contact avec les yeux roses. Il s'approcha et posa une dernière fois sa main sur sa tête.

-Je vais y aller. Je crois qu'il t'attends.

Satsuki hocha la tête : le regard d'Akashi s'était fait encore plus perçant quand son ami l'avait enlacé. Il posa une dernière fois sa grande main sur la tête rose et descendit les marches, s'arrêtant juste à côté de l'Empereur.

-Je crois qu'il est inutile de te dire que s'il lui arrive quelque chose par ta faute, je te tue, pas vrai ?

-C'est une menace, Daiki ?

-Une promesse. Tu peux t'amuser avec nous comme tu le souhaites mais Satsu m'est bien trop précieuse pour que je te laisse jouer avec elle comme tu en as l'habitude.

Le bleu reprit sa marche et Akashi se tourna légèrement vers lui :

-Je suis heureux pour Ryota et toi.

Aomine ne releva pas mais ses poings se crispèrent, laissant ses veines ressortir à en éclater. Akashi sourit en voyant Kise rejoindre son amant, ses yeux marrons brillant d'inquiétude.

Pourtant le bleu l'ignora et grimpa dans sa voiture afin de ramener sa mère chez elle.

Kise fixa quelques secondes le rouge plus haut et le salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de rejoindre les deux bleus.

Satsuki regardait toujours la tombe de sa mère. Elle était triste mais les larmes ne coulerais plus. Elle se l'était juré.

Elle ne broncha pas en sentant Akashi près d'elle. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et posa un bouquet de fleurs près des autres.

Elle ne bougea toujours pas quand il posa son manteau sur ses épaules finement recouvertes.

-Je vais te ramener, viens.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la photo de sa mère et suivi le rouge. Le même chauffeur que celui qui les avaient emmené au restaurant les attendaient.

Satsuki reprit sa place tout à droite et regardait le défilé des routes enneigés. Son père ayant souhaitait que sa femme soit incinérée dans le village de campagne où elle était née et avait vécu ses premières années avant que ses propres parents de déménagent.

La rose avait du prendre le bus pour arriver jusqu'ici. Si bien qu'elle était arrivée relativement en avance. Elle qui ne connaissait que le centre-ville, la campagne enneigée l'avait beaucoup surprise. Bon sang, elle avait touché un cheval pour la première fois !

Les paysages défilaient dans un silence religieux. Elle sentait le regard d'Akashi sur elle. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant sa main attraper doucement la sienne.

-Crois-moi je sais ce que tu dois endurer.

Il regardait également par la fenêtre située à sa gauche. Le ton très mélancolique attira son attention.

-Je sais ce que c'est de perdre sa mère.

La main de Satsuki se détendit et Akashi glissa ses longs doigts entre les siens. Elle put ainsi serrer à son tour la main du rouge. La voix du garçon était si différente de d'habitude qu'elle sentit son cœur s'alourdir.

Enfant déjà, Akashi avait cette incroyable capacité à camoufler ses émotions. Et l'éducation de son père avait contribué à améliorer ce don. Aussi quand sa mère les avaient quitté, l'enfant qu'il était n'avait jamais laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir été triste.

Il s'était contenté de satisfaire les demandes de son père à la perfection et de devenir l'illustre héritier de l'Empire des Akashi que son géniteur attendaient qu'il soit. Et ce ne sont pas les nombreuses armoires où se perdaient les trophées en tous genres qui dirons le contraire.

Satsuki l'observait se perdre dans ses pensées. Dans ces moments-là, il perdait son masque d'impassibilité et ses yeux se fermaient légèrement comme pour mieux se rappeler le passé.

Elle avait presque l'impression de voir Kuroko près d'elle.

Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains emboîtées et remarqua la gourmette en argent à son poignet. Elle était heureuse qu'Akashi la porte. Les petites améthystes à son propre poignet tintèrent doucement quand elles entrèrent en contact avec l'argent de la gourmette. Le bruit était relaxant.

Le paysage redevint enfin citadin et la limousine rencontrait quelques difficultés avec les plaques de verglas.

Akashi se tourna vers Satsuki. Ses yeux rouge et or brillaient à chaque lampadaire et Satsuki eut soudainement trop chaud. La main libre d'Akashi prit son visage en coupe et la jeune rose -pour une raison qu'elle ne voulait pas expliquer- posa la sienne par-dessus. Le contact était très différent de celui d'Aomine et la chaleur s'infiltra dans chaque pores de sa peau, formant une boule dans son ventre. Elle avait l'impression que l'air manquait dans la voiture et ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour mieux respirer et tenter de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Le rouge ne voyait plus que ses yeux roses. Il y lu beaucoup de choses et son regard dévia sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Il devina que la poitrine de la jeune fille se soulevait à un rythme très rapide. Puis Satsuki se mordit -sans en avoir conscience- la lèvre inférieure. Akashi n'en pouvait plus.

Ils se jetèrent sur l'autre en même temps. Leurs mains s'étaient lâchées pour attirer les lèvres de l'autre encore plus près. Satsuki avait noué ses bras autour de la nuque du rouge et ce dernier s'évertuait à retirer les épingles à cheveux qui retenait la cascade rose. En une fraction de seconde, ils retrouvèrent leur longueur d'origine et Akashi glissa ses doigts dedans, son autre main sur la taille de la jeune fille.

Par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent et deux secondes plus tard, se retrouvèrent encore plus passionnément. Satsuki tremblait dans les bras du rouge. Elle voulait plus. Elle ouvrit davantage les lèvres et la langue d'Akashi glissa jusqu'à atteindre sa jumelle.

La sensation fut indescriptible pour elle comme pour lui. Mais Akashi n'allait pas s'arrêter à ce simple baiser. Il lâcha à regret les cheveux pour venir capturer la taille fine de ses deux mains. Il commençait à peine à remonter son buste quand la voiture se stoppa, arrivée à destination.

Satsuki entendit enfin l'alarme de danger dans sa tête. Elle jouait avec le feu et Akashi semblait partit pour la consumer entièrement sur la banquette de sa voiture. Elle se détacha du jeune homme et ouvrit la portière. Profitant de l'effet de surprise et de l'état d'Akashi, elle lui passa par-dessus et sortit de la voiture.

Elle haletait encore et ses lèvres étaient rouges des baisers d'Akashi. Il la fixait, incrédule : elle n'allait pas le laisser en plan comme ça quand même ?! Elle le remercia de l'avoir ramené et s'enfuit vers l'ascenseur. Le rouge n'avait même pas les mots pour décrire son état intérieur. Son chauffeur referma la portière et redémarra. Akashi lança un regard noir au renflement dans son pantalon. Il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne douche glacée.

Il récupéra son manteau, tombé par terre lors de « l'échange » et ramassa également les épingles noires qu'il avait jeté dans sa précipitation à sentir les cheveux rose entre ses mains.

Il observa les petits objets noirs, un sourire bien connu sur ses lèvres.

Personne, même Satsuki ne laissait l'Empereur dans un tel état d'excitation.

* * *

><p>Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Merci à Kuroko pour sa participation éclair !

Juste au cas où, Arina est bel et bien un perso inventé. Elle va m'aider un donner un peu plus de présence à Midorima.

Et merci à vous pour vos commentaires :

**CARO64 **: Ne plains pas Momoi ! C'est un rêve commun d'être à sa place !

**Akasora-sama** : Arrêtes tu me fais rougir (allez vas-y continue!). J'ai commencé à écrire pour donner un peu plus de présence à Momoi en France justement. Mais ce qui fait le charme de Kuroko c'est pas le mystère justement ?

**Emy-nee** : Siiiii je peux ! Allez viens petite fan d'Akashi ! Nous somme bien plus nombreux que tu ne le penses... On a découvert une entrée secrète chez lui, on tente une opération de kidnapping demain soir ! Tu viens avec nous ?

Chapitre prochain : La limite est franchie entre Satsuki et Akashi. Si le jeune homme prépare sa revanche, la jeune fille espère pouvoir l'éviter encore un moment et se cache chez elle, ne sortant plus que pour aller à Teiko. Mais c'est sans compter sur Kise, bien décidé à la faire sortir et à lui présenter de nombreux mannequins célibataires. Chapitre 10 : Rendez-vous à plusieurs !

Bye -nee !


	11. 10- Rendez-vous à plusieurs!

Lali oh ! J'ai malheureusement le regret de vous annoncer que le plan d'attaque consistant à kidnapper Akashi à échoué. Nous n'avons aucune excuse à fournir. D'après les quelques survivantes, il semblerait que le passage menait à sa salle de bain. La vision de la cible sous la douche a été la cause de notre échec. Je vous remercie, camarades tombés au combat, noyés dans votre propre sang ainsi qu'à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas échappé aux ciseaux de la cible. Vous faites honneur aux fans du monde entier.

Cependant, une nouvelle attaque est prévue pour tenter de capturer Aomine. Ceux et celles qui sont partant sont priés de prévoir une perruque blonde ainsi que son lot « d'effets sparkling » nécessaire à chaque sourire.

Merci et bonne lecture !

(je me sens si seule...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10- Rendez-vous à plusieurs ! <strong>

Elle ne sortirais plus jamais d'ici.

Elle priait toutes les divinités possibles afin d'oublier qu'elle avait embrassé Akashi.

Embrasser Akashi...

Elle rougit furieusement. Bon sang, elle avait adoré ça. La sensation de ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis qui remontaient sur sa taille... Elle en frissonna tant le souvenir était encore puissant.

Elle mentirait en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas recommencer. Elle voulait encore qu'il la regarde comme hier, qu'il la regarde avec ses yeux si humains. Parce qu'hier, dans cette voiture, elle avait eu la certitude d'avoir été assise près d'un Akashi qui avait eu une enfance, qui avait souffert, qui était humain.

Pas le Akashi, génie des Miracles et encore l'Empereur. Juste Akashi Seijuro.

Elle se sentait un peu idiote : de nos jours s'embrasser est un geste anodin. Bien qu'ils ne forment pas un couple et ne se soient rien promis. Mais, au fond d'elle, elle était certaine que si la voiture ne se serait pas arrêtée, ils aurait été beaucoup plus loin.

Et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non.

Quand à l'endroit, Akashi semblait partit pour le faire à même la banquette. Elle imaginait quand même sa première fois dans un lit avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et avec une ambiance très romantique.

Soit le contraire d'une banquette de voiture avec Akashi et avec des hormones en furie.

Elle ne se sentait absolument pas amoureuse du rouge. Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'extrême attractivité sexuelle qu'il y avait désormais entre eux mais elle était certaine de ses sentiments.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle participé à ce fichu concours de nourriture ?! A partir de ce moment-là, il y avait eu l'accumulation de tous ses problèmes.

Non c'était la découverte de la relation entre Kise et Aomine !

Pas tout fait... plutôt la découverte de celle entre Akashi et Kuruko.

Bon au final, c'était la faute d'Akashi !

Il n'aurait pas mit le grappin sur le garçon qu'elle avait aimé, rien de cela ne serait arrivé !

Maintenant qu'elle tenait son coupable, elle se sentait encore plus honteuse quand elle se rappela que son coupable, il lui avez roulé une pelle monstrueuse.

Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina : elle n'oublierait jamais la tête d'Akashi quand il s'était retrouvé seul dans la voiture.

Elle sortit une part de tarte au citron du frigo. Elle bava peu fémininement devant mais comme personne n'était là avec elle...

On frappa à sa porte. Elle regarda désespérément la petite part et les coups recommencèrent.

-Oui... J'arrive.

Quelqu'un là-haut devait l'avoir prise en grippe.

Abandonnant la part au frigo, elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant un visage bien familier :

-Bonjour Momoi-san.

-Tetsu-kun !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Juste assez pour que son visage soit de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

-Mo... Momoi-san... J'étouffe...

-Ah ! Désolée !

A moitié inconscient, le pauvre garçon fut tiré à l'intérieur et jeté sur un canapé. Il avait perdu l'habitude des contacts avec la jeune rose.

Rose qui le regardait, les yeux brillants et l'air tellement heureuse qu'il en oublierait qu'elle venait presque de le tuer.

Il était revenu ! Il était là ! Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois en tout cas.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu as fait quoi toutes ces années ?

Il faut bien commencer quelque part non ?

Le turquoise cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il revenait à lui.

-Oh... euh... Je travaille dans une école maternelle.

-C'est vrai ? C'est génial, Tetsu-kun !

-Oui, les enfants sont vraiment adorables. Mais l'école où j'étais à du fermer alors j'ai demandé à revenir ici. Beaucoup d'années se sont écoulées et je ne pouvais pas éternellement rester là-bas.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de sourire tout doucement :

-Mais je suis vraiment heureux de revenir.

Oh Seigneur, il était si mignon quand il souriait ainsi !

-Je ne savais pas vraiment comment te remercier pour la dernière fois. J'arrive sans prévenir et je repart de la même façon...

-Ah ne t'inquiètes pas ! Après tout ce n'est pas vraiment chez moi...

-Oui je sais, c'est l'appartement d'Akashi.

Elle... devait réagir comment exactement maintenant ?

-Je suis quand même étonné. Tu es la première personne à pouvoir venir ici. Vous avez quel genre de relation tous les deux ?

Oh, il l'a juste embrassé follement avec la langue qui l'a également embrassé. Et pour le turquoise sans doute ailleurs que sa bouche.

Donc c'était un baiser indirecte avec Kuroko. Youpi ?

-Momoi-san ?

Elle se rendit compte que fixer Kuroko la bouche ouverte n'était pas une réponse appropriée.

-Désolée... Il n'y a rien entre nous. Je travaille pour lui.

-Oui, je disais ça aussi quand je venais chez lui.

Satsuki sentit qu'elle basculait en avant. Le choc sans doute.

-Je... ne sais pas quoi dire là. Je travaille vraiment pour lui, Tetsu-kun !

Le turquoise la regarda d'une façon, qui à la sienne, devait être sceptique.

-Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

L'afflux de sang monta immédiatement aux joues de la rose.

-Je vois.

-Non, je... je ne l'aime pas !

-Tu le détestes ?

-...non. Et puis d'abord c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?!

-Juste envie de te taquiner.

Elle plissa des yeux : ce nouveau Kuroko était bien étrange. Lâchez un garçon de 17 ans dans la nature et voyez le résultat 5 ans plus tard.

-Mais c'est sans doute un peu déplacé, excuse-moi.

-C'est rien, pas grave.

Elle avait conscience de le regarder comme s'il était un animal tout mignon mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : effectivement, il rivalisait de taille avec Akashi. Ses cheveux s'étaient que très légèrement allongés et ses yeux montraient un peu plus d'émotions qu'avant.

Mais le plus incroyable, ça devait être cette aura de bonheur qui rayonnait autour de lui.

Satsuki était certaine qu'il était destiné à son travail. Le turquoise semblait profondément comblé.

-Quand Dai-chan saura que tu es enfin revenu... !

Le visage de Kuroko perdit son éclat et se transforma en une parfaite imitation de masque de tragédie :

-Non ! Ne lui dit rien, je ne veux pas qu'on sache encore que je suis revenu...

-Tetsu-kun ?

-Je ne peux pas encore leur faire face...

L'ancienne ombre se ratatina sur elle-même, apeurée. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, la rose le serra très doucement contre elle en caressant ses cheveux.

-D'accord, je te le promet. Mais je suis certaine que Dai-chan serait heureux de te voir. Et Ki-chan aussi !

-Je ne peux pas... A cause de moi...

Inutile d'avoir fait des études de psychologie pour comprendre que le jeune turquoise se sentait encore coupable de son échec lors de la Winter Cup.

-Tetsu, tu n'y était pour rien d'accord ?!

-Si, c'est ma faute...

Elle hésitait entre une gifle magistrale et le secouer comme un prunier.

-Momoi-san...

-Quoi ?

Il releva son visage désespéré vers elle :

-Tu n'en m'en veux pas toi, hein ?

-Mais de quoi suis-je censée t'en vouloir à la fin ?!

-Tu es toujours aussi gentille.

Il écarta les bras de Momoi et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle resta sans bouger.

Oh bor* de mer* !

* * *

><p><em>Demeure des Akashi<em>

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus touché son plateau de shogi.

Son doigt traça une arabesque dans l'épaisse couche de poussière qui le recouvrait. Lentement, très lentement, comme s'il caressait une femme, l'Empereur retira l'amas de saleté accroché depuis des années. Les pièces bénéficièrent du même traitement de faveur.

Perdu dans le temps, Akashi redessina chaque gravure, chaque dessin, chaque ligne qui composaient ces objets si précieux à ses yeux. La sensation de tenir les pièces entre ses doigts était incomparable. Comme si ces petits objets faisaient parti intégrante de son être. Comme si c'était une évidences qu'ils soient dans ses mains.

Le rouge saisit le tout et se lève. L'envie soudaine de revoir ce plateau l'avait surpris de bon matin et il l'avouait, il avait mis du temps à le retrouver, perdu au fond d'un carton où se mêlait merveilles de l'enfance et objets ordinaires. Et il y avait bien longtemps que ses genoux n'avaient plus autant été soumis à l'exercice qu'Akashi leur soumettait.

Il déposa les objets sur son bureau de bois sombre. Akashi tourna le dos à la fenêtre, son ombre recouvrant son jeu favori. Il faisait face à sa bibliothèque personnelle, refuge d'œuvres littéraires l'ayant passionné fut un temps. Mais sa conscience n'était tourné que sur les pièces claires qui parsemaient son bureau.

Délicatement, il replaça chaque pièces, se tenant prêt à commencer une nouvelle partie.

Son Roi et l'Empereur de jade se faisait face avec dignité.

Le Général d'or protégeait le Roi ennemi tel un mur infranchissable, aidé par le Général d'argent. Ce dernier pour l'instant ne posait aucun soucis, de même que la Tour et le Dragon.

Par contre, un fou désobéissant semble avoir oublié sa place : il est bien trop proche de l'Empereur de Jade. Si proche qu'Akashi ressent la violente envie de le détruire.

Cette partie l'amusait déjà.

* * *

><p>Elle put enfin manger cette fichue part de gâteau. Ou plutôt, elle l'engouffra d'un coup.<p>

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi cela s'était il produit ?!

Quand Kuroko s'était reculé, elle n'avait réussi à donner aucune réponse. Trop choquée. Choquée parce qu'elle avait senti son cœur battre à nouveau et qu'un instant, elle avait imaginé Akashi l'embrassant tout aussi tendrement.

Elle saisit son portable et composa un numéro. L'homme répondit immédiatement :

-Oui ?

-S'il est à côté de toi, passe le moi, si te plaît. C'est urgent !

-Tu as un problème ?

-J'ai besoin de ses conseils.

L'homme soupira.

-Il travaille. Tu as de quoi noter ?

Elle attrapa une feuille et un stylo :

-Alors son numéro...

Satsuki raccrocha, remerciant une nouvelle fois son ami d'enfance. Avant de composer à toute vitesse un nouveau numéro :

-Allô ?

-J'ai absolument besoin de toi !

-Momocchi ?

-C'est important !

Il n'y avait bien que Kise pour l'aider à se dépatouiller avec tout ça.

-Je finis dans deux heures. J'ai rendez-vous avec d'autres mannequins de l'agence après. Tu n'as qu'à te joindre à nous si tu veux.

-OK, où ça ?

Kise lui donna une adresse dans le centre-ville avant de raccrocher.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres. Autrefois, elle aurait tué pour que Kuroko fasse une telle chose. Elle était certaine d'avoir réussi à murer ses sentiments et voilà que maintenant...

Elle se leva et prit une autre part de tarte au citron dans le frigo. Elle avait le droit, elle était perdue !

Elle passa son temps devant la télé à attendre. Elle se torturait les méninges mais en vain. Elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un avec assez d'expérience pour l'aider. Elle avait besoin de Kise.

Le moment venu, elle se prépara normalement et pensa à prendre les cadeaux de Noël achetés il y a longtemps. L'enterrement de sa mère n'était pas le moment approprié pour les leur donner.

La neige était toujours aussi présente et semblait s'être renforcée. Satsuki dérapa plusieurs fois s'accrochant à ce qu'elle avait sous la main pour se retenir. Tant qu'elle ne tombait carrément pas...

Le centre-ville était anormalement calme. Loin de lui déplaire, elle se sentait soulagé : elle n'avait vraiment la tête à devoir supporter du bruit. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant la chevelure blonde de son ami.

-Momocchi ! Par là !

Le mannequin, assis à une table extérieure d'un café, lui faisait de grands signes avec ses bras. Il se leva pour venir à sa rencontre et la serra dans ses bras :

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Oh tu sais, le boulot... des shooting encore et encore... Viens je vais te présenter !

En s'approchant, elle découvrit deux autres garçons et filles.

-Alors voici Maxime et Alec. Max vient de France et Alec de New-York. Ainsi que Sumire et Misaki. Japonaises pur souche. Je vous présente Momoi Satsuki ! Elle était ma manager quand j'étais dans l'équipe de basket.

-Enchanté _mademoiselle_ !

-Max, tu peux ranger ton français dans tes poches.

Kise attrapa une chaise d'une autre table afin que Satsuki puisse s'asseoir entre lui et Alec.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

-C'est ta copine Kise ?

-Hein ? Non ! Je t'ai dit que c'était ma manager !

-Et alors ?

Le dénommé Max semblait très curieux, se penchant par dessus la table et s'adressa à Satsuki :

-Ryota refuse de nous dire le nom de sa copine !

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

Les deux filles -Sumire et Misaki- discutaient entre elles, jetant des coups d'œil réprobateurs à la rose. Alec se taisait et se contentait de boire son café. Max questionnait la rose sur tous les sujets possibles.

-Et que dis-tu...

-Max, stop ! Tu parles trop !

-Oh allez Ryo ! Elle est si mignonne, je veux savoir des choses sur elle, c'est normal !

Alec daigna enfin la regarder et Satsuki lui jeta un regard interrogateur :

-Tu devrais faire attention. Il y a un homme qui va te faire du mal bientôt.

-Pardon ? Je ne comprend pas...

-T'inquiètes Momocchi ! Alec est persuadé de pouvoir voir l'avenir.

-Je ne vois pas l'avenir. Juste des impressions très fortes.

-Mais oui, mais oui...

Satsuki regardait le New-new-yorkais. Si ce garçon avait raison, le message était plutôt clair. La question était qui ? Et quand ?

-Bon, Momocchi et moi devons y aller. Nous avons des choses à faire.

-Tu fuis avec ta copine ?

-Ce n'est pas ma copine...

Satsuki salua les deux filles -qui ne lui avaient pas adressé un seul mot- ainsi que Max. Elle remercia Alec pour son conseil et le jeune homme la regarda s'en aller.

Elle suivit Kise jusque dans un parcs pour les enfants. Ces derniers jouaient dans la neige et sur les balançoires. Le blond s'assied sur un banc et la rose l'imita.

-Alors, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

-Je ne n'arrives pas à m'en sortir.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est... deux garçons en fait.

Kise sauta sur le banc, les yeux en cœur :

-Ah, problème de cœur ! Allez dis-tout à Tonton Kise !

-Comment dire...

Elle décida de ne pas révéler le nom du rouge et du turquoise :

-Pour commencer, avec le premier, c'est comme un jeu. Et depuis peu, certaines choses ont changé.

-Comme ?

-On s'est embrassé...

Kise siffla et prit un air terriblement malheureux :

-Moi qui pensais que tu souhaitais que je te donne ton premier baiser... Ah... Je suis déçu...

-Ki-chan !

-Désolé, désolé ! Continue.

Elle s'exécuta en tachant de calmer les rougeurs sur ses joues qui apparaissaient alors qu'elle repensait au baiser avec Akashi.

-Bon... Je n'aime pas ce garçon, enfin, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui mais...

-Tu doutes de tes sentiments ?

-Un peu oui.

Le blond regarda les enfants au loin et hocha la tête.

-Et le deuxième mec ?

-Il est arrivé comme ça. Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative. Je suis restée sans rien faire et du coup, je pense qu'il s'est vexé.

-Et que ressens-tu pour lui ?

Satsuki prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

-Je crois... que ce n'est plus comme avant. Alors que dois-je faire ?

Kise leva son visage vers le ciel.

-Je penses... que tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Mais je...

-Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de Daiki, j'ai commencé par vouloir le cacher. Je me disais que c'était impossible. Mais plus le temps passait, plus mes sentiments devenaient forts. Et un jour, j'ai craqué. Et regarde aujourd'hui ! Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime et je suis heureux.

-Mais tu ne l'a pas dit à tes amis.

Kise sourit d'une façon bien à lui :

-Disons que ce sont plus des collègues que des amis. Et puis Daikicchi ne veut pas encore que tout le monde le sache.

Satsuki regarda également le ciel et Kise reprit :

-Tout ça pour dire que tu ne peux pas tromper tes sentiments. Si tu n'aimes pas ce garçon alors dis-lui. Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs. Quant au premier... J'ai l'impression que lui-même ne sait pas encore ce qu'il ressent.

Ils baissèrent tous les deux leurs yeux vers les enfants.

-J'aurais aimé avoir des enfants.

-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

-Tu imagines Daikicchi avec un bébé ?!

-Non.

L'image du grand bleu en train de changer une couche leur provoqua un fou rire.

-J'espère t'avoir aidé un peu.

-Oui, merci.

Pourtant, elle se sentait toujours perdu.

-Au fait, tiens.

-Hm ?

-Cadeaux de Noël. Celui-là c'est pour Dai-chan.

Kise la remercia chaleureusement et promit de donner le sien à son amant dès qu'il rentrerait. Satsuki décida de rentrer chez elle et de manger la dernière part de la tarte au citron.

Elle avait le droit !

* * *

><p>Midorima n'était pas souvent convoqué par le grand patron. Quand il entra dans le bureau du médecin, il savait que la discussion allait être pénible. Et cela ne manqua pas.<p>

-C'est au sujet de la patiente Arina Fujiwara.

-Qu'y a t'il ?

Le gros monsieur passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Le cœur qu'elle devait recevoir a été attribué à quelqu'un d'autres.

-Encore ! Mais...

-Midorima calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts ne se décrispa pas pour autant.

-Vous savez comme moi quelle ne peux plus attendre.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Non, il ne devait pas le dire. Qu'il la ferme, qu'il la ferme !

-Je sais que vous vous entendez bien avec elle. Alors je vous demande de passer ses dernières heures ensemble.

Midorima s'obligea à respirer très profondément. Arina... morte...

-Midorima ?

-Tout va bien.

Menteur. Tu trembles et tu vas pleurer.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

-Oui je comprend.

Il ferma la porte doucement derrière lui. Il décida de sortir près du terrain de basket qu'utilisait les enfants de l'hôpital et s'approcha d'un vieil arbre. Il serra le poing et frappa de toutes ses forces. Juste assez pour avoir mal. Il réprima ses sanglots et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il donna un dernier coup de poing à l'arbre innocent et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Arina.

Il la trouva assise à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle se tourna vers lui et son sourire se fana. Elle avait comprit.

-Je vois. Le moment est venu.

-Je...

-Shintaro. Tu ne peux rien y faire.

Il la regarda et s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu as pleuré Shintaro.

Elle caressa sa joue et sourit doucement.

-Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un pleure pour moi.

Il attrapa la main trop fragile et la porta à ses lèvres. Et puis, il se souvint.

-Met une veste !

-Quoi ?

-Ta veste ! Met-là, on va dehors.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Fais-le !

Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre et elle obéit. Il revint avec un fauteuil roulant. Il l'aida à s'installer dedans et poussa l'engin jusqu'au terrain de basket.

-Shintaro ?

-Je t'avais promis de t'apprendre à tirer quand tu sortirais d'ici. Je ne veux pas briser ma promesse. Je vais t'apprendre, ici et maintenant.

Il attrapa un ballon au passage. Il se fichait s'il avait perdu la main. Il se fichait d'Akashi et de son ordre. Il n'y avait qu'Arina.

Arina et la promesse qu'ils avaient fait.

Le vert bloqua le fauteuil et Arina regarda son ami attentivement : il était concentré et s'échauffait les bras consciencieusement. Il attrapa le ballon et fis quelques rebonds.

Quand elle vit pliait les genoux et se focalisait sur le panier, elle sut qu'elle allait voir une chose merveilleuse.

Midorima sauta et lança. Le ballon passa sans problème dans le cerceau.

-C'est incroyable Shintaro !

-Avant je faisais ça de beaucoup plus loin...

-Moi je trouve ça incroyable quand même !

-A toi.

-Hein ?

Le médecin s'approcha d'elle et la souleva. Légèrement en arrière, elle reposait contre son torse. Ses bras la maintenaient et il lui enfonça le ballon dans les mains.

-Mais... Je ne sais pas comment faire !

Il posa ses propres mains sur les celles, fragiles, de la jeune fille et leva les bras. Entraînant ceux d'Arina au passage.

-Concentre-toi sur le panier. Imagine le ballon dedans.

La voix du vert était douce à l'image d'un professeur patient.

Les mains de Midorima étaient chaudes. Comme le torse contre son dos.

-Quand tu as fait ça, tu peux tirer.

Comme dans un ralenti, il amena les mains d'Arina à lâcher le ballon au même moment que lui. Émerveillée, elle vit la balle orange tournoyer et glisser dans le panier dans une perfection absolu.

-Voilà comment on tire des 3 points.

-J'ai réussi... J'ai marqué un panier...

Voyant qu'elle glissait contre lui, il la réinstalla dans le fauteuil et la recouvrit de sa blouse blanche. Mine de rien, c'était plus chaud comme veste.

En voyant la neige qui recommençait à tomber, il quitta le terrain de basket afin de revenir dans la chambre. Arina fut prise d'une violente toux qui la plia en deux sur le fauteuil.

-Arina !

Midorima s'arrêta dans le couloir et s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille. En écartant sa main, il resta immobile devant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

La jeune fille regarda le liquide carmin sans émotion. C'était déjà l'heure ? C'était plutôt rapide. Son ami aux cheveux verts regardaient sa main couverte de sang, totalement horrifié.

-Midorima ? J'aimerais revenir dans mon lit.

Il s'obligea à respirer comme précédemment. Il reprit sa place derrière le fauteuil et continua à pousser.

Dans la chambre, il l'allongea dans le lit, veillant à bien la recouvrir avec la couverture et la regarda.

-Reste près de moi... S'il te plaît.

Elle lui attrapa la main et il se coucha près d'elle. Elle posa sa joue contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle attendait.

Midorima ne l'obligea pas à parler. En fait, il se sentait incapable de répondre. Il l'entendait respirer de plus en plus mal. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues

-Merci, Shintaro.

Arina Fujiwara mourut le 31 Décembre avec le prénom de son ami comme dernier souffle.

* * *

><p>Quoi ?<p>

Oui, ils doivent tous avoir leur lot de souffrance ! Je n'ai pas honte et j'avoue avoir été sacrément salo* avec Midorima !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Baknb** : Je te remercie beaucoup ! Je t'adooooooore aussi !

**Emy-nee** : Bon ben désolée pour Akashi . T'es partante pour Aomine ?

**Akasora-sama **: Niark niark, je me suis assez rattrapée là ? J'ai sincèrement eu pitié d'Akashi à ce moment là. Mais je sais qu'il m'aime bien donc je peux tout me permettre !

Chapitre prochain : Momoi décide d'aller trouver Akashi directement chez lui afin de parler de ce baiser et le met accidentellement au courant de celui que Tetsu lui a donné. Furieux Akashi promet de faire souffrir le turquoise et Momoi cherche un moyen de l'en empêcher.

Chapitre 11 : Bienvenue chez les Akashi.


	12. 11- Bienvenu chez les Akashi!

Lali oh ! Après l'échec cuisant que nous avons du affronter avec Akashi, je vous informe que l'acte s'est réitéré avec Aomine. En effet, Akashi aurait prévenu la deuxième cible, lui ordonnant de fuir le plus loin possible.

Et avec la plus grande déception, j'ai le regret de vous avouer que, grâce à ses contacts, il a obtenu un ordre de justice contre nous. Interdiction d'approcher la Génération des Miracles. Du moins, il faut juste respecter la limite de 150 m.

Encore désolée.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11- Bienvenu chez les Akashi<strong>

Midorima regardait la plaque à ses pieds.

Il devait être là depuis longtemps. Du moins c'était ce que ses tremblements dus au froid le laissait supposer.

Il se sentait vide.

Il avait juste envie de s'asseoir et d'attendre. Attendre qu'on vienne le chercher à son tour. Et vu le froid polaire, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

Du bout de ses ongles, il redessina les gravures du nom de son amie décédée.

La sensation dans sa poitrine était horrible. Comme si son cœur éclatait une deuxième fois.

Midorima le savait, il n'était pas doué avec les sentiments. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas doué tout court avec les gens. Et il l'avoue, il s'en était souvent servi d'excuses.

C'est pour ça que Takao...

Il s'insulta mentalement. Inutile de revenir sur le passé. Takao avait choisi de suivre cette idiote écervelée et lui... lui, il restait assis dans ce cimetière enneigée.

Ses larmes réchauffèrent ses joues. Il avait tellement mal ! Mal de n'avoir jamais réussi à dire les mots que Takao attendait tellement, mal de n'avoir rien pu faire pour Arina.

Il n'était pas idiot : il savait très bien pourquoi il s'était rapproché de la jeune fille. Elle était un parfait substitut à Takao. Le même humour, la même gestuelle, le même physique...

Elle était Takao. Et Takao l'avait à nouveau quitté quand Arina reposait dans ses bras.

Il hurla de douleur, de haine contre lui-même et enfin de désespoir. Il était à nouveau seul.

Il plaqua sa main aux doigts bleus de froid contre sa bouche, espérant faire taire ces cris inhumains qui en sortaient.

Non, il ne voulait plus être seul. Il voulait revoir Takao, il voulait revoir Arina.

Mais ça n'arriverait plus parce que Takao l'avait appelé, il y a bien longtemps, pour lui annoncer la naissance de son fils.

Et qu'Arina était morte.

Mais mourir dans un cimetière n'était finalement pas le lieu idéal pour Midorima. Il grimaça en forçant ses membres à bouger. Il se leva et tangua quelques secondes avant de retrouver son équilibre.

Il se traîna jusqu'à chez lui, les yeux rouges et les mains bleues. Il ne pensa pas à fermer à clé derrière lui ni à réchauffer son corps glacé. Le médecin en lui était totalement amorphe grâce à ces pilules qu'il s'étaient prescrit lui-même. Comme ça, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir des obligations et d'aimer son travail.

Midorima ouvrit la boîte en tremblant. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'en prendre plus. Il avala trois comprimés d'un coup et partit en arrière, rebondissant sur son lit.

Il ferma les yeux et oublia.

Que demain, il se réveillerait peut-être, prendrait plus de pilules et irait voir Arina.

Seulement, s'il se réveillait...

* * *

><p>Il soupira tant son ennui était profond.<p>

Il sentait les regards sur lui à cause de sa taille. Mais il n'y pouvait rien si ce pays était composé majoritairement de petites personnes !

Il balaya les mèches devant ses yeux. Même sa couleur de cheveux attirait des regards désagréable. Foutus insectes incapable de rester sans juger.

Il mourrait d'envie de les écraser.

Il bailla une dernière fois derrière sa grande main. Le bus arrivait enfin.

Il monta, s'assit au fond fond et sortit une poche de chips de son sac. Avant de piocher généreusement dedans.

Il était enfin rentré.

* * *

><p>Akashi regardait attentivement le plateau de shogi.<p>

La partie en cours n'allait pas du tout être facile. Tout d'abord, bien que l'Empereur de jade soit assez proche de son Roi, le rouge allait avoir des difficultés à l'attraper. D'une part à cause du Général d'Or qui restait sans cesse à ses côtés. De l'autre, le Fou était bien trop proche de l'ennemi. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

Le Général d'Argent était légèrement en retrait, ne prenant partit d'aucun côté du plateau. S'il tournait autour de l'autre Général, il n'en restait pas moins inoffensif.

Le dragon s'éloignait à l'autre bout du plateau. Encore un peu et il tomberait sur le bureau. Mais Akashi ne s'en inquiétait pas : il pourra toujours le faire revenir dés qu'il le souhaitait.

Et puis la Tour venait de s'insérer dans la partie.

Il adore ce jeu.

Quelques coups furent frappés sur la porte en face de lui. Akashi claqua sa langue contre son palais. Ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir en paix ?!

-Entrez.

Une très jeune femme entra, se confondant en excuses. Elle bafouillait et cela l'énervait encore plus :

-Serait-il possible d'avoir enfin la raison qui vous pousse à me déranger de la sorte ?!

-O...Oui. Une jeune femme désire vous voir.

-Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous de prévu. Qu'elle s'en aille.

La jeune femme se tordit les mains.

-C'est que... elle insiste Monsieur. Elle affirme qu'elle a parfaitement le droit de venir vous voir sans rendez-vous.

Akashi soupira et finit par se lever. En passant près la jeune fille, il la sentit trembler. Elle semblait être effrayait de le voir.

-Quel est son nom ?

-On ne me l'a pas transmit Monsieur.

Il retint un nouveau soupir. Il espérait juste que ce n'était encore cette journaliste pénible. Il lui avait accordé une interview spéciale dans une des chambres d'amis et l'avait renvoyé chez elle immédiatement après. Et il n'avait pas la tête à écouter une femme geindre.

Plusieurs hommes se tenait près du portail lui cachant la vue de celle qui désirait le voir. Il marcha jusqu'à eux et l'un des hommes s'approcha de lui :

-Monsieur, cette femme désire...

-Son nom ?

-Nous ne lui avons pas demandé. Toutes nos excuses, Monsieur.

Oh la jolie bande d'incapables ! Rien de tel pour le mettre encore plus en colère.

Il s'approcha du portail quand la voix féminine retentit avec encore plus de colère que la sienne :

-C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru qu'ils allaient lâcher les chiens si tu n'arrivais pas plus vite !

Momoi Satsuki, les cheveux au vent et les poings sur les hanches le fixait comme s'il était l'unique responsable.

-Je n'ai pas de chiens à lâcher sur des inconnus.

-Façon de parler !

Akashi fit ouvrir le portail et Satsuki marcha jusqu'à lui, ulcérée. Elle avait du trouver un taxi conduit par un véritable harceleur et avait décidé de descendre plus tôt ne supportant plus l'homme au volant. Du coup, elle avait du marcher plusieurs kilomètres, s'était perdue sans savoir comment et s'était finalement faite arrêtée par ce troupeau d'hommes sans manière.

Tout ça, juste pour parler face à face avec Akashi.

Alors qu'ils remontaient vers la grande demeure, le garçon entendit la rose marmonner contre l'injustice du monte entier et d'une personne là-haut qui avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie.

On leur ouvrit la porte et Akashi la guida jusqu'à son bureau. Évidemment la première fois qu'elle était venue ici, Satsuki n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de s'émerveiller de la demeure.

Cessant de marmonner, elle regardait partout autour d'elle. C'était vraiment magnifique mais elle ne sentait absolument pas à l'aise ici. Mais pourquoi avait-elle décidé de venir en personne dans l'antre du diable ?!

Akashi la fit entrer dans le bureau et elle s'assit sur le fauteuil face à la fenêtre. Le rouge prit place en face, poussant légèrement de la main le plateau de shogi.

Elle avait vraiment mal aux pieds. Et en plus, elle commençait à regretter d'être venue ici. Un homme lui apporta une boisson chaude qu'elle engloutit dans la seconde.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Satsuki ?

Aie, il était trop direct. Elle se crispa et regarda le bout des bottes.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi ?

Elle rougit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et murmura :

-Du baiser...

-Je ne t'entends pas, Satsuki.

Oh bon Dieu qu'il était pénible !

-Du baiser.

Là c'était assez fort ?! Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard amusé du roux. Elle tourna la tête pour se concentrer sur autre chose quand Akashi prit la parole :

-Et bien... Je ne savais pas que je t'avais fait un tel effet.

Elle se retourna immédiatement et le fusilla de ses yeux roses :

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?!

-Parce que j'en avait envie.

Elle baissa la tête, ses longues mèches roses allèrent en cacher une grande partie. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

-Et toi, Satsuki, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Elle se tassa encore plus au fond du fauteuil. Elle ne pouvait décidément par répondre que c'était parce qu'elle avait adoré ça !

-Répond-moi Satsuki.

-Je ne veux pas.

Il resta muet quelques secondes. Il était certain d'avoir bien entendu pourtant. Ses ongles tapèrent en rythme sur le bureau.

-C'est un ordre.

-Non.

Elle savait qu'elle était en train de courir un gros risque mais elle ne pouvait pas avouer le plaisir qu'elle y avait ressentit. Ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains...

Elle rougit encore plus, atteignant presque la couleur de cheveux de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Vois-tu Satsuki...

Elle se concentra sur la voix bien trop calme. Dangereusement calme.

-Non seulement tu as fuis de ma voiture pour te cacher dans _mon_ appartement...

Il appuya exprès sur le mot, prêt à rappeler à la jeune fille les bases de la vie qu'il lui avait offerte.

-...mais maintenant, tu refuses d'obéir.

Il arrêta ses doigts, se penchant au dessus de bureau.

-Visiblement, je vais devoir reprendre ton éducation en main.

Satsuki eut une violente bouffée de colère à ces mots. Il se prenait pour qui exactement ?!

Elle se redressa et s'approcha de la même manière que le jeune homme.

-Tu n'est vraiment qu'un sale emmerdeur.

-Peut-être mais un premier baiser ne s'oublie pas.

-Et alors ?! Tu crois que tu es le seul à m'avoir embrassé ?!

Sur le coup, Satsuki ne se rendit pas compte de ses mots. C'est en voyant l'air clairement meurtrier d'Akashi qu'elle les regretta.

-Qui ?

Akashi contourna son bureau afin de s'approcher de Satsuki. Par prudence, elle choisi de quitter le fauteuil et de reculer vers la porte. Les yeux du rouge étaient devenus fous et quand la jeune fille sentit la poignée dans son dos, elle ne réfléchit plus et la tourna afin de sortir.

Elle devait juste sortir d'ici et courir le plus loin de l'Empereur.

Mais il fut plus rapide et la ramena brutalement dans le bureau, ferma la porte et plaqua Satsuki contre. Sa tête cogna durement contre la plaque et elle vit trente-six chandelles. L'une des mains d'Akashi enserra le cou fin de la jeune rose tandis que l'autre remontait sa jambe contre sa hanche. Ses longs doigts appuyèrent avec force à l'intérieur de la cuisse, à l'endroit où se trouvait l'inscription.

-Qui n'a toujours pas compris que tu m'appartenez, hein Satsuki ?! Dis-le moi !

La jeune fille sentait la piqûre de la cicatrice qui se rouvrait face aux ongles du rouge. La main sur son cou la maintenait juste contre la porte sans serrer.

Mais elle avait peur. Elle tentait de faire lâcher prise au jeune homme mais sa fureur semblait avoir décuplé sa force.

A bout de souffle, elle lâcha le poignet et martela le torse contre elle.

-Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Tu ne serais pas aussi égocentrique, tu n'aurais jamais donné ce foutu ordre ! C'est à cause de toi s'il se sent coupable et qu'il ne veut pas revoir les autres! Tout ça c'est ta faute !

-Donc c'est Tetsuya.

Akashi se recula, laissant le rose tomber par terre sous la surprise de sa libération. Il regarda le plateau plus loin : il l'avait son fichu Fou.

Satsuki se releva, massant son cou plus pour effacer la sensation des doigts autour que par réelle douleur. Elle croisa le regard or et rouge et elle sut. Elle comprit qu'Akashi promettait de faire horriblement souffrir le turquoise.

Elle se cala contre la porte. Elle était un rempart bien faible face à l'Empereur mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser attaquer Kuroko comme ça.

-Écartes toi de la porte Satsuki.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire à nouveau du mal.

La lueur dans ses yeux se calma et un inquiétant sourire la remplaça.

-Tu as raison, pour l'instant ça ne servirait à rien.

Il s'approcha d'elle et joua avec ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi aller le voir maintenant alors que tu es si gentiment venu vers moi ?

Sa main prit sa joue doucement et il chuchota à son oreille :

-Qu'as-tu ressentit quand il t'a embrassé ? Était-ce comme avec moi ?

Le souffle chaud la fit frissonner et elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules en essayant de le faire reculer.

-Ton cœur battait-il aussi fort que maintenant ?

Il se colla complètement contre elle, emprisonnant une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Une langue mutine taquina le lobe de son oreille ce qui la surprit.

Le son qu'elle produisit fut si excitant pour Akashi qu'il commença à grignoter la gorge blanche, la marquant comme sa propriété. Il lâcha les cheveux, emprisonnant la taille fine et put enfin remonter ses mains jusque sous sa poitrine. Il lécha les morsures et revint à son oreille.

-Le désirais-tu comme tu me désires maintenant?

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, il remonta son genou entre ses cuisses. Le gémissement de plaisir qu'il en obtint fut la plus belle des récompenses à son oreille.

Elle haletait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle n'asseyait plus de l'écarter mais bel et bien de le faire se coller encore plus contre elle. Incapable de résister, elle força la tête rouge à revenir en face d'elle et embrassa les lèvres qu'elle désirait tant.

Akashi ne perdit pas une seconde et plongea sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'aux cuisses de la jeune fille et la souleva, la plaque davantage contre la porte. Satsuki referma ses jambes autour de la taille du rouge et se frotta lascivement contre le corps chaud qui l'emprisonnait.

Le bas-ventre d'Akashi le lançait terriblement. Elle lui était entièrement offerte et il adorait ça. Il plaque ses hanches contre la rose, permettant ainsi à ses mains de revenir sous la poitrine. Il caressa sa taille et la sentit se tordre de plaisir contre lui.

Il lâcha ses lèvres et glissa son visage dans son cou, suçotant la peau. Elle gémit de plaisir et serra davantage sa prise sur l'homme. Il posa enfin ses mains sur sa poitrine et elle n'essaya même pas de retenir son cri.

Il repris ses lèvres avec voracité. Ses mains se mirent à bouger emmenant Satsuki de plus en plus haut. Elle frotta son bassin contre les hanches du garçon, sentant avec délice qu'il réagissait de façon grandiose.

Quand Akashi glissa sa main sous le haut qu'elle portait, il s'aperçut à quel point sa peau était chaude. Il déplaça ses doigts dans son dos, provoquant des frissons de plaisir à chaque centimètre carré qu'il touchait.

Il voulait être en elle rapidement et la faire crier encore plus fort. Mais il voulait également prendre son temps. La voir s'abandonner définitivement à lui et n'avoir que son nom en tête ainsi qu'à la bouche.

Il sentit les mains de Satsuki quitter sa nuque pour rejoindre ses épaules et les caresser au travers de sa chemise. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et ses mains cherchèrent les agrafes du soutien-gorge.

Il réussit à les défaire en un tourne-main et réajusta la position de la jeune fille contre la porte. Il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Il hésitait : la porte, le bureau ou tenir jusqu'à atteindre son lit. Sa chambre communiquait directement avec cette pièce par le biais de la porte à droite donc Akashi était certain de ne croiser personne.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps quand une personne toqua à la porte où ils étaient adossés. Grognant contre les lèvres de la rose, il ne s'écarta que très légèrement avant de répondre :

-Qui y a t-il ?

-Votre père vous demande, Monsieur.

-Plus tard.

Il replongea contre la jeune fille mais la personne insista :

-C'est urgent Monsieur.

-Très bien, j'arrive.

A contre cœur, il reposa Satsuki sur ses pieds, totalement refroidi pour le coup. Elle-même n'en revenait pas : c'était toujours au dernier moment.

Ils s'écartèrent afin de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements. Pour Akashi ce fut rapide mais Satsuki eut du mal à remettre les agrafes du soutien-gorge en place. Akashi l'aida pour le coup.

-Je vais rentrer.

Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir du mal à prononcer ces trois mots. Elle avait vraiment envie de rester.

-Mon chauffeur va te ramener.

Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro rapide.

-Il attendra au portail où tu es arrivée.

-Merci.

Akashi ouvrit la porte et Satsuki s'engouffra dans le couloir. Ils se regardaient sans parler. Ils ressentaient encore ce désir brûlant dans lequel se mêlait une déception profonde.

-Ton père t'attends.

-Je sais. Tu arriveras à sortir sans que je t'accompagne ?

-Tu n'habites pas dans un château, Akashi.

Elle avait les joues rouges et ses yeux gardaient encore des traces de la fièvre soudaine qui s'était abattue sur elle en même temps que le rouge.

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand la voix d'Akashi s'éleva derrière elle :

-Je vais passer à Teiko demain après l'entraînement. Je dois voir le directeur. J'espère te croiser au gymnase.

-Très bien. A demain, alors.

-A demain Satsuki.

Cette fois-ci, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Akashi partit dans la direction opposée, jetant juste un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette aux cheveux roses.

Comme prévue, la voiture était là et l'attendait. Elle grimpa et le chauffeur démarra. Naturellement, le voyage prit du temps -elle aurait du opter pour le train- mais Satsuki s'en accommoda. Le trafic fluide permit au moins de gagner quelques minutes bien précieuses.

Devant son immeuble, elle remercia le chauffeur chaleureusement et monta rejoindre sa salle de bain.

Face à son volant, le chauffeur se surprit à penser que parmi toutes les femmes que l'Empereur amenait chez lui, cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses étaient bien la seule qui était ramenée directement chez elle et qui se montrait incroyablement polie. Et qui ne mâchait pas sa mots face au jeune homme.

Elle avait du tempérament et l'homme pensa un instant qu'elle ferait une excellente épouse pour l'héritier de l'Empire.

Satsuki se laissa glisser dans son bain. Elle irait se coucher tôt ce soir.

Elle se rappela que demain, il y avait une réunion avec les équipes pour faire le bilan des compétitions dans lesquelles les trois équipes allaient participer.

Ça promettait d'être long.

Et comme promis, ce le fut. Le coach lui-même semblait s'endormir sur place. Certains élèves avaient définitivement abandonné l'idée de rester éveillé et certains utilisaient leurs coéquipiers comme support.

Satsuki se frotta les yeux. Quand le coach annonça que la réunion était terminé, personne ne bougea. Quand les mots firent leur bout de chemin dans les esprits des endormis, cela ne prit que trois minutes pour que le gymnase se vide.

-Satsuki ?

Elle se tourna vers le coach :

-Oui ?

-Je peux te demander de fermer aujourd'hui ? Je dois partir un peu plus tôt.

-Oui bien sur.

Il la remercia et lui tendit les clefs. Elle le salua et l'homme se dirigea vers le parking, chercher sa voiture.

Techniquement parlant, elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire : vérifier qu'il ne restait plus personne et que le matériel était bien rangé. Et déposer les clés dans la salle des professeurs.

Elle commença par les vestiaires. Impeccablement rangés et d'une propreté ahurissante. Les douches étaient dans le même état.

Ne restait plus que la salle annexe du gymnase, là où se trouvait tout le matériel. Elle fouilla bien tous les coins à la recherche d'un élève pouvant avoir décidé de passer la nuit dans l'école afin d'y faire la fête à sa façon. A l'époque, les rares ayant tentés de mettre en pratique cette idée, finissaient par devoir supporter les punitions -Ô combien imaginatives- d'Akashi.

La lumière de la petite ampoule était faible et Satsuki se sentait surtout entouré d'ombres. Elle allait sortir quand un homme lui bloqua le chemin.

-Sat-su-ki...

Elle déglutit difficilement et la peur tenailla ses entrailles. Elle respira un bon coup et parla d'une voix qu'elle chercha à rendre sur.

-Principal.

L'homme la fixait, son énorme ventre tressautant à chacune de ses respirations. Il se lécha les lèvres et regarda la poitrine pulpeuse devant lui.

-Je suis pressée donc si vous pouviez...

Elle s'apprêtait à contourner l'homme quand elle reçut la gifle la plus mémorable de sa vie.

Sous le choc, elle recula et se prit les pieds dans quelque chose.

Elle atterrit brutalement sur les fesses et posa immédiatement sa main sur sa joue. L'homme gardait sa main en l'air. La rose se releva, veillant à rester aussi que possible du principal.

-Tu es si jolie Satsuki ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais tu dois être obéissante d'accord ?

-Vous êtes malade...

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls provoquant la colère de l'homme. Il s'approcha relativement rapidement pour son gabarit de la jeune femme et la gifla à nouveau encore plus fort. Elle tangua et fis l'erreur de lâcher l'homme des yeux quelques secondes.

Il se jeta sur elle et la tête rose rebondit contre le sol. Retenant une exclamation de douleur, Satsuki ne put échapper à une légère absence. Le principal en profita pour lier ses poignets.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et laissa couler quelques larmes dues à la douleur de son crâne.

-Oh, ne pleure pas Satsuki. Je t'aime tu sais, je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

Les grosses mains poilues commencèrent à déboutonner son chemisier, à la grande horreur de la jeune fille.

Elle se tortilla pour tenter de faire chavirer l'homme assis sur elle, l'écrasant douloureusement. Sa tentative lui valut une troisième gifle encore plus puissante. Quand les boutons avaient enfin tous cédé face à l'homme, celui-ci malaxa durement la poitrine.

Elle cria sans pouvoir s'arrêter et la main de l'homme cognait sa joue de plus en plus fort.

-Stop...

Sa voix se coupait à chaque sanglots et elle ne put que regarder son soutien-gorge être découpé sans pitié.

Avec un gémissement de plaisir, le principal attrapa sa poitrine et plongea son visage entre.

-Arrêtez, pitié !

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêvais de te toucher comme ça ! Mais tu ne voulais pas me voir Satsuki. Tu étais toujours entourée de ces petits crétins qui jouent au basket. Ils semblent bien t'aimer. Tu baises avec eux c'est ça ?!

Il replongea son visage bouffi contre la poitrine blanche de la rose et commença à lécher consciencieusement la peau pâle. Satsuki pleurait sans retenue, cherchant désespérément un moyen de le faire arrêter.

Prenant conscience de sa position, elle releva une de ses jambes et frappa l'homme au bas-ventre de toutes ses forces. Effectivement, il s'arrêta, porta ses mains à sa zone douloureuse et la regarda haineusement.

-Tu... n'es... qu'une... salope !

A chaque mot, il la frappait d'abord sur le visage puis sur ses côtes. Par miracle, elle n'entendit aucun craquement pouvait signifier une fracture.

Le principal la mordit sauvagement au sein jusqu'au sang et lapa le liquide carmin qui coulait de la plaie. Ses cris ne servaient à rien, l'homme la frappait à chacun d'entre eux.

Et quand elle sentit qu'il lui retirait son jean, elle souhaita mourir. La sensation des doigts de l'homme contre son intimité lui donna envie de vomir.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une porte au loin qui s'ouvrait. Quelqu'un venait ici. Le gymnase résonnait parfaitement bien et des bruits de pas se rapprochaient d'ici.

Le bruit d'une braguette qu'on descend la ramena dans cette pièce et elle sentit que l'homme baissait le léger tissu sur ses cuisses.

Se souvenant qu'il avait dit qu'il viendrait la voir, elle ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration profonde avant de hurler aussi fort que ses poumons lui permettait :

-AKASHI !

* * *

><p>Et oui, je coupe là...<p>

Était-ce vraiment Akashi ? Si oui, quel torture réserve t-il à l'homme qui tente ainsi de violer sa propriété ?

Si non, que va t-il se passer pour la pauvre Momoi ?!

Bah, on se doute tous de la réponse...

Je suis toujours aussi vache avec Midorima.

Et puis, j'ai enfin parlé du « petit » dernier de la GdM !(notez l'ironie...)

Au fait, le cap des 2000 vues est dépassé ! Ça fout un coup à chaque mille passé... Merci infiniment.

Merci pour vos reviews :

**Emy-nee** : Bagarre non. Mais Midorima oui ! Tonton Kise est venu sur le coup. Et merci de m'avoir signalé l'horrible et impardonnable faute. Bien que le couple Daiki/Aomine puisse être amusant (donc c'est du solo...).

**CoCo-ChOu** : J'aime bien voir Aomine en moelleux. Pas au point d'atteindre la guimauve mais plus... en grand frère dirons-nous. Et puis, faut bien déniaiser un peu Kuroko, le pauvre !

**Rinnosuke** : Merci, merci ! Encore merci !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Satsuki aux mains du proviseur salace. Akashi retenu de justesse avant de commettre un meurtre. Une dispute violente entre Kise et Aomine. Kuroko frappe à la porte d'un ami, imité par Murasakibara. Et Midorima qui plonge de plus en plus profondément. Chapitre 12 : Le commencement de leurs erreurs !


	13. 12- Le commencement de leurs erreurs!

Lali oh ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir, Momoi va rester encore un peu plus dans l'incertitude de la présence d'Akashi ! (mode sadique ON) C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs chapitres sur les 5 ans entre la Winter Cup et les retrouvailles avec Momoi. J'ai commencé par Midorima parce que finalement je m'y suis attaché ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop !

**Chapitre 12- Le commencement de leurs erreurs ! **

**Midorima Shintaro**

* * *

><p>Il regardait son plafond d'un air absent. La vraie raison était qu'actuellement, il planait totalement.<p>

Plutôt ironique venant de lui.

Fils aîné d'une famille plus qu'aisée, unique modèle pour sa jeune sœur, Midorima avait su étant encore un enfant qu'il était destiné à réussir. Il excellait dans les études et dans le sport. Même apprendre à jouer du piano s'était avéré d'une simplicité effarante.

Ses années à Teiko avaient été pleines de surprise : il était entré dans une équipe de basket et ... il avait rencontré les autres membres de la Génération des Miracle.

Midorima aimait la difficulté et c'était pour cela qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour les paniers à 3 points. La sensation du ballon qui glisse de ses doigts, exécute la plus parfaite des courbes et retombe dans une perfection absolue dans le panier était une drogue à n'en jamais douter.

Shutoku restera son meilleur souvenir. Pouvoir ainsi se mesurer à ses anciens coéquipiers était fantastique. Et puis, il y avait Takao... Le vert avait du mal à l'avouer mais Takao resterait unique.

Sa mauvaise foi quand il se retrouvait à devoir pédaler était unique. Cette façon de l'appeler continuellement « Shin-chan » était unique. Ses petites moqueries sur les objets chanceux du jour était unique.

Ses yeux qui ne le quittait jamais comme maintenant...

Midorima se redressa subitement sur son lit mais l'impression que son crâne allait exploser sous la douleur le fit retomber sur son oreiller. Cette fois-ci, plus doucement, il se redressa en gardant les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit à nouveau et resta sans voix. Takao Kazunari était bel et bien dans sa chambre.

-Je dois être en train de rêver...

-Plus ou moins Shin-chan !

Midorima tendit la main vers l'apparition mais Takao se déroba.

-Pourquoi es-tu là... ?

-Parce que tu l'as voulu.

-Je ne comprend pas. Takao sifflotait tranquillement en faisant le tour de la chambre.

-Donc, c'est ta chambre... Tu ne m'as jamais laissé rentrer dans ta chambre. Même durant le lycée !

Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur un Midorima stupéfait. Que Takao soit là était étrange. Que ce Takao soit l'exact copie du même garçon à 17 ans l'était encore plus.

Le rire franc du brun emplit la pièce :

-Tu sais quoi Shin-chan ? Je vais te donner un petit coup de main puisque tu as l'air perdu.

Le vert papillonna des yeux alors que le visage de Takao se baissa vers le sien.

-Tu as un peu trop abusé des médicaments.

Immédiatement, Midorima se mit à chercher les effets négatifs de ceux qu'il prenait depuis quelques jours.

-Je suis en train d'halluciner.

-Ta-da-ta-tam ! Nous avons un vainqueur !

Le Takao halluciné effectua une danse relativement ridicule. Et se jeta sur le lit, le bras au dessus de sa tête.

-Le Shin-chan que je connais ne ferait pas ce genre de choses...

Midorima se plongea dans le silence le plus total, ignorant l'hallucination. Maintenant qu'il en connaissait la raison, la présence du garçon était de trop dans sa chambre.

-Dis Shin-chan... Tu ne comptes pas m'ignorer quand même ?!

Midorima laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller : avec un peu de chance, il s'endormirait et oublierait cette copie de Takao.

-Désolé mais je ne vais pas partir tout de suite !

-Comment ça ?!

Le vert le regardait avec colère : il ne voulait pas de lui ici.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu après tout, Shin-chan !

-C'est toi qui a voulu partir !

-Et la faute à qui ?

Les yeux gris s'étaient réduits à deux fentes. Bon sang, il était sacrément flippant ce Takao !

-Je crois que tu as oublié deux-trois trucs, Midorima.

Durant le lycée, le vrai Tako avait pris l'habitude de revenir à son nom de famille quand il était vraiment furieux.

-Tu n'es pas aussi blanc que la blouse que tu aimes porter. C'est à cause de toi si je suis parti. Et tu sais quoi ? J'adore ma femme, j'adore mon fils et je...

-La ferme ! Boucle-là.

Tout en hurlant, il s'était jeté sur le brun, planquant le petit corps entre le sien et le matelas. L'hallucination ne chercha pas à se débattre. Elle chassa juste une mèche noire de devant son œil.

-Shin-chan, Shin-chan... Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours à de te jeter sur moi.

-Tais-toi.

Le brun sourit vicieusement et remonta ses jambes autour des hanches du vert.

-Tu en meurs d'envie, hein ?! De me prendre comme ça et de continuer jusqu'à ce que je cris ton nom...

-Arrêtes... -Comme cette fois-là... Notre première fois... Tu t'en rappelles Shin-chan ?

Oh que oui...

* * *

><p>Midorima était resté dans cette salle après le départ des autres. La porte s'était refermée dans un silence absolu. Il ne ramassa pas la peluche à terre, oubliant qu'elle était là.<p>

Il commença à défaire les bandages autour de ses doigts.

Lentement, les morceaux touchèrent le sol.

La Chance l'avait abandonné. L'ironie du sort quand on sait que Midorima est sans aucun doute celui qui respecte le plus les présages. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un si mauvais jour pour les Cancers...

Il s'allongea totalement sur le banc et posa son bras devant ses yeux, sur ses lunettes. Il s'obligea à respirer lentement pour ne pas céder, pour ne pas pleurer. Il était Midorima Shintaro bon sang ! Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrirent et se refermer. Et quelqu'un s'asseoir près de sa tête sur le petit bout de banc qui restait de libre.

-Tiens.

Le vert écarta légèrement son bras pour voir un bras orange lui tendre une canette.

-Takao.

Il se redressa et remit ses lunettes en place dans un geste habituel. Le brun aux yeux gris tenait toujours la boisson du bout de ses doigts.

-Soupe de haricots rouges.

-Merci.

Il but lentement, conscient que Takao ne le lâchait pas du regard.

-C'était notre dernier match ensemble.

Le brun ne répond pas. Il fixe le plus grand avec ses orbes argentées. Aucun mouvement ne lui échappait.

-Je te déteste.

La canette resta bloqué à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Midorima reposa sa main contre sa cuisse et pivota en direction du brun.

Celui-ci le fixait toujours aussi profondément mais ses yeux se voilaient d'une déception douloureuse.

-Je te déteste. Je déteste que tu te contentes d'accepter ça, Midorima.

Le brun sent trembler sa voix en prononçant le nom de son ami. Et le vert avait beau dire le contraire, refuser de l'admettre, ils étaient amis. Et pourtant, malgré ce lien, il mourait d'envie de le frapper.

Son poing se crispa d'anticipation.

Midorima regarde Takao comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Sa main serra convulsivement la canette. Il sentit sa propre voix grimper à cause de son propre énervement :

-Je n'ai pas le choix ! Akashi...

-Je me fout d'Akashi ! Je veux jouer encore avec toi ! Je veux t'entendre te plaindre à cause de nos adversaires ! Je veux te voir tirer tes 3 points !

Takao s'était subitement levé comme pour se donner plus de force. Mais se voix se brisa quand il plongea dans les yeux verts résolus.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien... ?

Midorima se leva, prêt à quitter la salle.

-Je n'ai plus rien qui puisse te répondre.

Il tourna le dos au brun et n'eut le temps de ne faire qu'un pas avant que ce dernier ne se déplaça devant lui, barrant ainsi le chemin. Il le vit lever son poing et s'élancer vers lui. Le choc contre sa mâchoire fut brutale mais le fit à peine tourner la tête.

Il massa sa joue endolorie en fixant le responsable à travers les verres. Le fixant... très méchamment.

Il s'avança vers Takao.

* * *

><p>-Tu sais, je me demande encore comment on a bien pu finir à moitié nu sur le banc !<p>

« Takao » gambadait dans la chambre, jetant des coups d'œil amusés au vert emmitouflé sous sa couette.

Midorima s'y était réfugié pour éviter de voir ce faux Takao et depuis peu pour cacher l'immense excitation que ce souvenir lui inspirait.

-Mais c'était franchement génial !

Ne pas lui répondre...

Penser à autre chose...

-Et toutes les autres fois. Alala !

Midorima se sentit rougir. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pouvaient penser, le vert était très... imaginatif dans l'intimité d'une chambre. Ou d'une salle de bain. Ou dans une salle de classe vide. Ou tout autre endroit pouvant également faire l'affaire. La plupart du temps, ils restaient chez le brun. Une ou deux fois, ils ont essayé le Love Hôtel mais puisque Takao lui ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, Midorima ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en payer une.

Et puis, ensuite ils avaient baptisé toute la maison.

Mais hors de question d'aller chez le vert. Il n'en avait jamais donné la raison et finissait par culbuter son amant pour lui faire oublier le sujet de la conversation qui tournait au vinaigre.

Amant qui a finit par ne plus en pouvoir des petits secrets de Midorima. Un matin, leur relation avait pris fin et Takao avait fui en courant.

-Mais tu sais Shin-chan... Je voulais que tu me rattrapes. Je le voulais tellement...

Assis tout au bout du lit, il regardait par la fenêtre.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Takao partit dans un grand éclat de rire :

-Sans doute, oui ! Après tout, je suis dans ta tête. Tu n'entends que ce que tu as envie d'entendre.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre:

-Mais tu as toujours agis comme ça, après tout.

* * *

><p>Partit.<p>

Takao disparaissait au bout de la rue sans un regard en arrière.

Midorima avait mal... Tellement mal.

Fini.

Takao avait été clair.

Midorima et lui, ça n'était plus possible. Pourquoi ne lui courait-il derrière ? Pourquoi ne pas le supplier de lui donner une autre chance ?

Takao pleurait.

Midorima avait fait pleurer Takao.

Tel un automate, il regagna sa propre maison. Sa petite sœur perdue dans ses devoirs ne le remarqua même pas. Il prit place à son bureau et ouvrit un de ses livres de médecine.

Les pages se recouvrirent de gouttelettes d'eau.

Il eut à peine le temps de couvrir sa bouche avec sa main pour ne pas laisser le cri sortir de sa bouche. Son corps se secoua sous les sanglots d'une puissance inimaginable. Il tapa son autre main sur le bureau, juste assez pour se faire mal.

Se forçant à se calmer, il se saisit de son téléphone vert et chercha le numéro de Takao. Son doigt resta bloqué au dessus de la touche d'appel. Le brun ne voulait sans doute plus lui parler. Midorima reposa le portable et se prit le visage dans ses mains.

Takao, Takao, Takao... Son nom résonnait à l'intérieur de son crâne encore et encore. On toqua à sa porte :

-Pardon de te déranger mais j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques un exercice.

La petite dernière de la famille Midorima se permit de rentrer dans la chambre de son aîné afin de lui montrer le problème en question. Pour le vert, rien de plus simple à résoudre. Cinq minutes plus tard, c'était réglé.

Mais la petite verte regardait toujours son frère étrangement :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui...

Légèrement sceptique mais pas stupide, elle comprit vite qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler.

-Merci pour l'exercice.

Elle referma bien la porte et alla chercher quelque chose de bien particulier dans le frigo avant de remonter voir son frère.

-Pour toi.

Midorima réceptionna la canette de soupe aux haricots rouges.

-Ça ira mieux avec ça.

Le vert entendit les pas dans l'escalier puis une chaise qu'on rapproche d'une table. Sa sœur était bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

* * *

><p>-J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle savait pour nous deux.<p>

Takao avait fini par s'asseoir à même le sol, le dos collé contre le lit de Midorima. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos dans une attitude clairement hostile.

-Parfois quand je venais te chercher, elle me regardait par la fenêtre. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle cherchait à me tuer du regard. Elle t'adore après tout.

-Peux-tu arrêter d'imaginer de telles choses s'il te plaît ?

Le brun pencha la tête en arrière.

-Pourquoi ? C'est chouette de savoir que nos sœurs nous aiment, non ?

Midorima grogna en seule réponse.

-Et puis, tu t'es noyé dans tes études pour oublier à quel point tu avais mal...

* * *

><p>Midorima avait été remarqué immédiatement par le directeur du Aiiku Hospital.<p>

Et aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec cet homme pour son premier entretien d'embauche. Naturellement ses excellents notes en étaient la principale raison.

Quand il était descendu dans le salon où l'attendait ses parents, sa mère avait tenu à lui nouer sa cravate elle-même -bien qu'il savait depuis très longtemps comment faire- et son père l'avait regardé avec une fierté rayonnante. Seule sa jeune sœur ne semblait pas en être émue.

Le frère et la sœur étaient bien trop semblables.

Le directeur de l'hôpital l'avait accueillit dans son bureau à bras ouverts. Lui assurant un poste d'interne immédiatement. Ce que Midorima n'allait certainement pas refuser.

Il lui restait deux mois de cours intensifs à prendre.

La première semaine consistait juste à connaître parfaitement l'hôpital, les médecins ainsi que certains patients.

La deuxième, il rencontrait Arina.

* * *

><p>-Tu étais amoureux d'elle, Shin-chan.<p>

Sans doute, oui.

-Tu l'aimais parce qu'elle était moi.

C'était vrai aussi.

Takao changea de sujet:

-Je voulais que tu sois le parrain de mon fils.

* * *

><p>Il ne l'avait jamais rappelé depuis.<p>

Midorima regarda l'écran de son portable.

Incrédule, il lut le nom inscrit dessus. Sa main trembla quand il décrocha :

-Allô ?

-Shin-chan.

Midorima en aurait pleuré. La boule dans sa gorge ne descendait pas.

-J'ai un service à te demander Shin-chan...

-Je t'écoutes.

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui après tout.

Chacun des mots qui sortirent ensuite de la bouche du brun fut un couteau dans le cœur du médecin. Une femme et un fils. Takao voulait que son unique enfant est un parrain incroyable.

Midorima avait accepté.

Il se sont revus après des années pour la cérémonie. Takao n'avait pas changé. Exubérant comme toujours.

-Ma femme.

Il n'aimait pas cette personne. Elle paraissait tellement... gourde. Elle riait pour un rien en serrant continuellement son mari contre elle.

Et puis son fils.

Midorima avait adoré cet enfant dès le premier instant. Les grands yeux du bébé étaient gris, réplique adorable de son adoré père.

Midorima ne craquait pour rien mais quand la petite main s'était resserrée autour de son doigt, il savait que ce bébé était la chose précieuse sur laquelle il devait veiller.

Chaque année depuis, le petit garçon était couvert de cadeaux par son parrain.

Mais il n'avait pas pu revoir Takao après ça. Le brun avait tourné la page, lui non.

Avec Arina, la douleur de son cœur commençait à s'apaiser. Elle était franche, cultivée et disait régulièrement ses quatre vérités aux gens.

Midorima n'avait jamais révélé son histoire avec Takao. La réciproque semblait également vraie.

Seule la plus jeune des Midorima semblait se douter de quelque chose. Mais, ils n'avaient jamais parlé réellement entre eux.

Il connaissait son plat favori, celui qu'elle détestait le plus ainsi que son but dans la vie. Mais le nom de ses amies ou ses problèmes de cœur -s'il elle en avait- ne l'avait jamais intéressé.

* * *

><p>-Ta sœur t'aurais probablement dis de m'oublier.<p>

Sur le ventre, le faux Takao reposait toujours par terre.

-D'ailleurs, elle aurait été capable de venir en personne chez moi pour me donner un coup de poing.

Car la Midorima savait remarquablement bien utiliser la force quand elle le jugeait nécessaire. Ceinture noire de Karate -un vulgaire passe-temps quand elle avait commencé- elle était également présidente du conseil des élèves et savait se sortir des embrouilles à sa façon.

-Et puis, tu l'as revu.

* * *

><p>Il était resté sans voix devant la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses.<p>

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment sentit proche de Momoi.

Sa surprise passée, il avait retrouvé son air professionnel. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé et il l'en remerciait.

Et puis, la seconde fois, elle semblait si fragile. En voyant sa tenue, il avait sentit -à sa plus grande gêne- son corps réagir.

Malgré sa relation avec Takao, Midorima se sentait attiré naturellement par les femmes.

Il n'aimait pas les hommes, il avait aimé Takao c'est tout.

Et Momoi était... relativement féminine et incroyablement bien doté, niveau attributs féminins.

A Teiko, il était souvent arrivé que des lycéennes cherchent à attirer son attention. Et les filles de son âge étaient plutôt fades face à des femmes légèrement plus âgées. Mais Momoi...

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment Aomine -qui ne jurait que par les grosses poitrines- pouvait résister aux formes de son amie d'enfance.

Il n'était pas attiré par la jeune rose mais il se devait de reconnaître qu'elle était superbe sous ses vêtements.

* * *

><p>Il regardait le faux Takao par terre : il battait des jambes en sifflotant un petit air assez entraînant. Quand le brun aperçut le regard vert rivé sur lui, il tourna légèrement la tête afin de découvrir sa nuque et se mordit les lèvres.<p>

Midorima se sentit répondre au regard suggestif du garçon plus bas. Il sentit le sol sous ses pieds tandis qu'il descendait du lit et qu'il avançait vers son ancien amant.

Takao roula sur le dos, rejetant ses bras plus haut que sa tête.

Midorima s'agenouilla, glissant ses mains contre celles plus petites du brun. Leur bassins entrèrent en contact et Midorima se jeta sur les lèvres rieuses du garçon sous lui.

Il lâcha ses lèvres pour venir lécher son cou. Ses grandes mains virent retirer le tee-shirt qui le séparer de la peau adoré. Immédiatement, il taquina le torse et Takao poussa des gémissement de plaisir.

Le brun se cambra pour se frotter contre Midorima.

-Shin-chan...

Le concerné grogna avant de reprendre sa bouche avec passion :

-Tu te souviens que je ne suis pas réel, hein ?

Oh merd* !

Il se dégagea du brun et se remit au lit.

-Tu aurais pu continuer !

-Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire hallucination.

Takao se rhabilla en boudant légèrement.

-Alors dis-toi que c'est comme de la masturbation.

Nouvelle rougeur.

Le brun sourit et s'approcha du vert caché sous sa couette, comme dans un cocon. Il caressa lentement les cheveux vert et s'approcha d'une oreille découverte :

-Tu devrais dormir Shin-chan.

-Je veux que tu restes...

Voilà, il venait de le dire.

La main s'arrêta quelques instant avant de reprendre sa caresse.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu dormes. Après, je repartirais et demain, tu reviendras à l'hôpital.

Midorima marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il sentit le sommeil poindre le bout de son nez.

La main sur sa tête continuait son manège.

-Je t'aime.

Takao embrassa son front. Si seulement, il avait le courage de dire ces mots au vrai Takao...

-Moi aussi. Adieu... Shin-chan.

Une unique larme coula et se perdit dans les cheveux vert.

* * *

><p>Bon... D'abord, je manie mon histoire à ma façon : Midorima à eu des études de médecine hyper rapide.<p>

Je sais pas si les Japonais ont des parrains mais c'est pour la symbolique de l'histoire.

Takao et Midorima... Je les adore tout simplement. Ils sont adorables ensembles et sont fait l'un pour l'autre à mes yeux.

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Donc j'ai réussi à faire plaire le Momo/Aka! C'est tellement amusant d'être sadique !

**Akasora-sama** : Tu veux un mouchoir ? Kuroko et son sourire (les oiseaux chantent et le soleil brille!) C'est chaud entre ces deux-là mais c'est le but de l'histoire.

**Emy-nee** : Aomine, narcissique ?! Tu veux que des fangirls t'étouffes dans ton sommeil ?! C'est amusant, tout les gens qui veulent qu'Akashi utilise ses ciseaux...

**CoCo-ChOu** : Il met les collants ou pas ? Aomine le grand frère... C'est un bon investissement.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Une dispute assez violente éclate entre Kise et Aomine. Furieux, le bleu décide de sortir et laisse Kise seul. C'est peut-être l'occasion pour le blond pour faire le point sur sa relation avec le policier. Chapitre 13 : Aimer à en pleurer !


	14. 13- Aimer à en pleurer!

Lali oh ! Oui, je suis sadique. Je l'affirme et je l'assume ! J'en profite pour dire que je reçoit des reviews dans lesquelles je découvre que finalement le couple Momoi/Akashi, malgré les doutes du départ de certains lecteurs, plaît beaucoup. De même que le yaoi.

Cela me fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que cela continuera encore longtemps !

Mais assez blablaté, je vous laisse avec notre mannequin blond !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14- Aimer à en pleurer !<strong>

**Kise Ryota**

Quand Kise s'était avancé vers son amant avec un sourire bien particulier, la journée n'aurait pas pu être plus belle.

Et quand le blond avait poussé le bleu sur ne canapé pour s'installer entre ses jambes, il n'aurait pas imaginé combien il détesterait cette journée et son amant dans quelques minutes.

Mais pour l'instant, le mannequin -qui bénéficiait enfin d'une journée de congé- avait décidé de la passer avec son amant aux cheveux bleu.

Depuis quelques temps, Kise s'inquiétait de la tournure de leur relation. Si le blond s'investissait de tout son cœur, il sentait qu'Aomine s'éloignait petit à petit.

Kise était incontestablement fou amoureux de son amant et quand il avait prononcé son « Je t'aime », il avait espéré que le bleu fasse de même. Mais en vain.

C'est pourquoi ce jour-là, Kise avait décidé de prendre -littéralement- les choses en main. En commençant dès son arrivé par une petite gâterie qui ne laissa pas le policier de marbre.

Les grognements de satisfaction d'Aomine emplissaient la pièce et rendaient le blond totalement fou. Une large main s'était installée dans ses cheveux à la couleur de l'or et dictait la vitesse. Ce qui ne dérageait pas Kise, habitué à l'autorité naturelle de son cher et tendre. Surtout quand il s'agissait de le satisfaire.

Les mains sur les cuisses de béton et les yeux fermés, Kise était indéniablement à fond dans son occupation. Il offrait une vision si délicieuse qu'Aomine sentit ses reins le brûler et appuya davantage sur la tête entre ses jambes.

Heureusement, le geste ne surpris pas Kise qui s'obligea à calmer ses réflexes nauséeux. Il ne résista pas quand le bleu imposa un mouvement encore plus rapide.

Et quand une deuxième main vint se perdre dans les mèches blondes, Kise sut que son amant était comblé.

Aomine s'arqua et gémit le nom de l'homme plus bas.

Immédiatement, Kise recula, échappant à la prise du bleu. Son beau visage était marqué par l'horreur.

Le bleu ouvrit les yeux et fixa le blond.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage connu dans le monde entier tandis que ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se fermaient dans une tentative inutile pour parler. Kise se releva et se recula jusqu'à sentir le mur dans son dos. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Aomine avait gémit un autre nom que le sien ?

Pourquoi celui de _ce garçon_ ?

Le bleu se rhabilla sans regarder l'homme contre le mur. Il venait de faire une sacré bourde. Il remonta la braguette de son jean et daigna enfin jeter un coup d'œil au blond plus loin. Le yeux bruns ne montrait que de la haine. Pour lui ou pour cet autre garçon ?

Il tourna le dos à Kise et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Par un heureuse circonstance, il se décala légèrement sur la droite et évita ainsi l'innocente lampe qui s'écrasa par la suite contre le frigo. Kise vit Aomine contempla les morceaux brisés sur le sol et pivota lentement jusqu'à l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

Le bras toujours en l'air, Kise ne se contrôlait plus : il attrapa un autre objet et le jeta avec toute sa force, espérant toucher le pauvre crétin de l'autre côté.

Aomine évita une seconde fois et se précipita vers lui.

A ce rythme là, c'était l'appartement qui allait y passer. Kise abandonna l'objet dans sa main et frappa la joue du bleu de toutes ses forces. Suivi d'un autre coup. Il martela le torse sur lequel il adorait dormir et hurla toute sa peine.

Puis il tomba à terre et laissa ses sanglots devenir incontrôlable. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le bleu toujours debout avant que ses larmes ne troublent sa vision.

Il entendit Aomine jurer et la porte près de lui qui claquait avec violence.

Il était seul.

Kise encercla ses genoux avec ses bras et posa son front contre. Tout ça à cause d'un foutu nom.

Il essuya ses yeux avec le dos de sa main et se releva. Il se saisit d'une pelle et d'une balayette afin de ramasser les débris par terre. Il jeta le tout au fond de la poubelle et se coucha sur le canapé. Allongé sur le vieux meuble, il comprit qu'Aomine n'aurait jamais prononcé les mots que le blond désiraient tant.

Encore moins maintenant qu'il venait plus ou moins d'avouer qu'il pensait à un autre mec alors que Kise s'évertuait à le satisfaire.

Depuis combien de temps s'imaginait-il qu'_il_ était avec lui ? Qu'_ils_ faisaient l'amour ?

Il avait envie de vomir. Et de pleurer encore.

Ne serait-il qu'un remplaçant à jamais ?

Kasamatsu lui avait dit qu'il souffrirait avec Aomine. Douloureux de voir comme il avait raison.

Douloureux de voir qu'en 5 ans, les choses n'ont pas changé...

* * *

><p>Kise posa ses valises et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. L'air des États-Unis.<p>

Il regarda autour de lui : tout était si différent du Japon !

-Kise Ryota ?

Un inconnu s'approcha du lui, un peu incertain.

-Oui c'est moi. Vous devez être Aiden Hall.

-En effet.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main. Heureusement pour lui, Kise a passé sa dernière année de lycée à perfectionner son anglais.

Aiden, son nouveau manager, le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture et entama la conversation une fois sur la route.

Kise découvrit alors l'étendue de l'immense ville qui allait l'accueillir comme nouveau mannequin. Le responsable de la boîte venait de le découvrir lors d'un voyage au Japon et avait immédiatement proposé un contrat plus qu'avantageux pour le blond.

Avec les encouragements de sa famille, il l'avait signé.

Aiden le manager lui expliqua qu'ils allaient d'abord passer à l'appartement que l'agence avait offert -comme convenu dans le contrat- à Kise pour que celui-ci puisse déposer ses valises.

Situé dans un quartier assez chic, l'immeuble n'était quasiment qu'habité que par d'autres jeunes travaillant dans la mode ou la musique de la même agence. A cette heure ci- Aiden lui expliqua- la plupart sont en train de travailler donc les deux hommes ne rencontrèrent que peu de gens.

« Chez lui », Kise se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Habitué aux bruits divers de sa famille, le grand espace rien que pour lui le dérangea. C'était bien trop silencieux.

Malgré ça, Kise s'obligea à sourire et assura que c'était parfait. Ensuite, le manager l'emmena voir le PDG de la boîte.

La rencontre fut rapide : l'homme avait d'important rendez-vous peu de temps après et ne pouvait consacrer que quelques minutes au blond.

Ensuite, Kise fut emmené sur le lieu de son premier travail. Ayant déjà posé pour le magazine, il connaissait déjà quelques personnes.

Et puis, les jours se succédèrent dans une routine mortelle. Quand il parvenait enfin à rentrer cher lui, Kise ne trouvait pas le temps de s'ennuyer : il était bien trop fatigué.

Parfois, quand la solitude devenait trop importante, il prenait son téléphone et cherchait à qui parler ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Juste pour ne pas être seul un peu plus longtemps.

Devant son -gigantesque- répertoire, Kise hésitait : il avait encore quelques contacts avec des « amis » du lycée mais le blond voulait une conversation plus... personnelle. Quelqu'un qui comprendrait ce qu'il ressent.

Sachant que la dernière personne qui l'avait joint était Akashi -et franchement Kise s'en serait passé- il envoya un SMS à toute la Génération des Miracles.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut Murasakibara qui répondit en premier. Lui aussi s'ennuyait en France. Mais quelle idée étrange d'apprendre la pâtisserie alors qu'il mangeait tout ce qu'il trouvait de sucré !

Les deux hommes finirent par parler de tout et de rien. Enfin, Kise parlait. Et sans savoir comment, leurs conversations finissaient sur les filles du pays. Sincèrement le blond restait surpris que le violet s'intéresse à autre chose que ses sucreries mais tout le monde changeait un peu au final.

Et comme attiré -ou juste par une étrange coïncidence-, Aomine se décida à répondre au SMS deux jours plus tard. Embrayant directement sur le sujet « poitrine », ce fut une mini-guerre entre les trois garçons, représentant un pays différent chacun.

Lors de son premier Noël, Kise obtint quelques jours de vacances et décida de rentrer au Japon. Il retrouva ses parents ainsi que ses sœurs et leurs familles respectives.

Et il retrouva Aomine.

Ils firent table rase du passé. Ils se trouvèrent quelques points communs et se virent régulièrement. Ils sortaient draguer les filles ou s'affrontaient dans des concours stupides. Mais les deux garçons ne parlèrent jamais de basket.

Kise allait devoir rentrer aux États-Unis.

Dans l'avion, il se surprit à penser que le bleu lui manquait. Il mit ça sur le coup de s'être bien amusé pendant plusieurs jours. Mais ce manque devenait de plus en plus fort. Le bleu s'incrustait dans ses rêves et ensuite, pris possession de ses fantasmes.

C'est quand le blond se réveilla avec sa main trempée dans son caleçon qu'il comprit l'étendue de son attraction pour l'autre garçon.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas réfractaire aux relations entre hommes. Il n'avait juste jamais eu à s'imaginer lui-même en couple avec un autre garçon.

Et pourtant, il avait souvent entendu qu'on le couplait avec pas mal de mec : Kise avait donc appris qu'il s'était fait toute la Génération des Miracles, son ancien capitaine Kasamatsu Yukio, Kagami aussi parait-il -là il cherche encore quand cela aurait été faisable- et la liste était encore longue...

Non sincèrement, il n'était jamais sortit avec un homme ! Et il n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'un homme non plus ! Kuroko c'était juste parce qu'il savait que ça énervait le plus petit !

Alors quand le blond comprit qu'Aomine était le premier, il s'était sentit obligé de cacher ses sentiments. Connaissant le bleu et son amour inconditionnel pour les grosses poitrines, Kise ne pensait avoir aucune chance.

Les deux hommes continuaient à se parler au travers de SMS et se voyaient quand Kise rentrait au Japon.

Mais jamais, il ne lui avoua qu'il l'aimait.

Un matin, Kise fut convoqué à l'agence. Une filière venait d'être créé à Tokyo et, en tant que mannequin reconnu, le blond serait envoyé là-bas pour faire parler de cette nouvelle agence.

Retourner au Japon...

Vivre à nouveau dans la même ville qu'Aomine...

Après quatre ans, Kise retournait vivre chez lui.

Mais maintenant, hors de question de rester chez ses parents. Il avait 21 ans, il pouvait quitter la maison familiale. Ce que ses parents ne comprenaient pas : leur dernier enfant à peine revenu souhaitait à nouveau les quitter pour vivre seul !

Kise dut promettre de revenir régulièrement les voir.

Il emménagea dans une colocation avec d'autres mannequins de la nouvelle agence. Il rencontra notamment un certain Alec qui se disait capable de pressentir certaines choses.

Et qui lui annonça que quelque chose de bleu détruira son couple.

Le blond croyait à beaucoup de choses : les fantômes, le karma, l'amour éternel...

Il taisait toujours ses sentiments. Quand il voyait Aomine, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres avec avidité, d'imaginer caresser les muscles faits de béton sur le corps mat. Chaque occasion était bonne pour tenter de frôler sa main. Quand le bleu riait, Kise atteignait le Paradis.

La nuit, ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus osés, faisant apparaître le policier en tenue d'Adam qui susurrait de sa voix grave des mots qui faisait frémir le blond.

Un soir, Aomine l'emmena dans un bar pour faire la fête. Ils burent encore et encore et Kise oublia qu'il ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool.

Le bleu l'aida à rentrer chez lui, plus amusé par le comportement enfantin du à tout cet alcool avalé que blasé par un Kise tout collant qui cherchait à tout prix un câlin.

Alors qu'il cherchait les clefs dans les poches d'un Kise avec 5 ans d'âge mental, le blond n'arriva plus à se retenir et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du bleu. Il entoura la nuque de ses bras et se colla davantage contre le grand corps. Sans doute sous le choc, Aomine ne réagis pas immédiatement.

Quand Kise s'éloigna des lèvres du bleu, les yeux mi-clos et le corps brûlant, il sembla reprendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il venait de tout faire rater, Aomine allait le détester.

L'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool, Kise s'excusa et supplia le bleu d'oublier tout ça. Sous la panique, il finissait pas dire n'importe quoi et cela le faisait pleurer encore plus. Furieux d'être aussi pitoyable, le blond allait rentrer chez lui quand une main l'arrêta.

Il fut ramené en arrière et atterrit contre un torse. Les bras d'Aomine l'encerclèrent et le blond resta sans respirer. Il sentit une des mains attraper son menton et faire pivoter son visage. A sa plus grande surprise, il sentit les lèvres du bleu se poser très doucement sur les siennes. Si doucement qu'on aurait dit une caresse.

Kise s'écarta d'Aomine. Ses yeux bruns brillaient de plaisir et ses joues rouges trahissaient son désir pour les bleu. Le bleu le regarda et lui ordonna d'aller se coucher. Cependant, avant de s'en aller, il lui donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir. Ce que Kise accepta évidemment.

Et le bleu repartit chez lui.

Dans son lit, Kise se retournait sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Il était heureux ! Il serrait son oreiller contre lui, le faisant devenir Aomine dans son esprit.

Vers 3h du matin, il parvint enfin à fermer les yeux et à se laisser partir.

Le lendemain, Kise crut qu'il allait mourir. Le shooting ne finissait pas et sa gueule de bois monstrueuse n'aidait en rien. Gémissant au moindre bruit, il était certain de tomber raide mort dans les prochaines secondes. Un assistant lui apporta un verre d'eau et une aspirine, à son grand bonheur.

On l'appela pour une dernière série de photos.

Épuisé mais content de sa journée, il put enfin rentrer chez lui.

Affamé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et un morceau de papier sur la table attira son attention. Il s'approcha pour pouvoir lire :

« _Pas touche aux parts de tartes dans le frigo !_ »

En entendant son estomac grogner en signe de dénégation, Kise se dit qu'une part disparue ne serait pas très grave.

Il ouvrit donc le frigo et dénicha l'assiette couverte de papier cellophane. Avec un autre post-it :

« _Kise, j'ai dit non !_ »

Bon sang, on le connaissait trop bien maintenant ! Vu l'écriture, Alec avait du à nouveau s'essayer dans la préparation d'un dessert.

Mais, il avait tellement faim !

Promettant de s'excuser plus tard, il prit une part et grignota le bout.

La réaction fut instantanée.

Quand Alec retourna à la maison à son tour, ses instincts l'avertirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte et rentra silencieusement. Il traversa le salon, fouilla les chambres et remarqua le manteau de Kise sur le lit sur celle qu'il occupait.

Un éclair traversa son esprit et il couru jusqu'à la cuisine.

Où il trouva Kise, étendu par terre, la part de tarte toujours à la main.

Il l'avait prévenu.

La tarte aux pomme salée n'était pas une bonne idée...

Quand il revint à lui, Kise s'inquiéta en premier de l'heure. Il allait être en retard pour son rencard. Avec un glapissement, il fonça dans la salle de bain pour une douche, se lava les dents et fila s'habiller.

En partant, il manqua de bousculer Alec et lui promit de se venger pour la tentative d'assassinat.

Il était vraiment en retard !

En sueur et le cœur prêt à fuir sa cage thoracique, le blond rampa presque jusque devant Aomine. Un peu surpris, le bleu lui offrit une bouteille d'eau que le mannequin vida. Se sentant un peu mieux, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire en remerciement.

Il l'emmena au cinéma. Kise trouva ça romantique mais Aomine s'ennuya du début à la fin. Durant le film, le blond avait sentit la main du bleu sur sa cuisse. Il avait honte, ça l'avait excité.

Tellement excité qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de mordre ses lèvres quand la main était monté plus haut. Un unique gémissement et Aomine l'avait traîné dès la fin du film dans un endroit abandonné.

Kise était surpris, il n'imaginait pas le bleu comme ça. Le blond soupirait et gémissait encore plus fort. Il agrippait désespérément au garçon et sentit que son jean venait d'être baissé. La morsure de l'air sur sa peau nue le faisait davantage frémir d'envie.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Aomine l'avait soulevé.

Juste contre ce mur.

Le bleu était resté impassible durant l'acte. Comme s'il s'en fichait.

Entre ses larmes et ses gémissements de douleur, Kise avait pensé qu'Aomine se serait montré un peu plus doux mais rien n'était.

Kise avait eu mal et... au final, il avait adoré ça.

Au fur et à mesure, Aomine montrait quelques élans de tendresse. Une main qui venait caresser une joue, un baiser affectueux... Mais Kise voyait toujours cette barrière entre eux.

Aomine était une bête et Kise n'était pas idiot au point d'imaginer pouvoir le dompter mais il espérait juste un lien plus fort.

Les choses commençaient à s'améliorer.

Et puis, Momoi les avaient découvert. Lui ne se sentait pas gêné mais Aomine...

Le bleu lui en avait beaucoup voulu quand il s'était rangé du côté de la rose au sujet du garçon mystère. Kise ne savait pas comment gérer son amant dans des cas comme ceux-là.

Mais il s'était trouvé une alliée formidable : la mère de son amant ! La femme avait instantanément accepté le blond pour son plus grand plaisir. Aomine semblait avoir digéré la pilule après ça.

Il lui avait même donné la clé de son appartement. On ne pouvait rien refuser au regard larmoyant et suppliant de Kise Ryota !

Tout était parfait.

Quand il avait découvert son amant dans l'appartement sens dessus-dessous, Kise avait eu peur. Aomine s'était montré un peu brutal avec lui mais Kise ne lui en voulait pas. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

Le blond avait enfin dit les trois mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge depuis des années.

Aomine n'avait rien répondu.

A partir de là, Kise s'était promis de rester plus souvent avec son amant. Il voulait plus que ça. Mais Aomine semblait ne rien voir, le traitant comme d'habitude.

Quand le blond commençait à vouloir faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait, le bleu s'arrangeait pour le faire taire avec sa bouche et l'emmenait jusqu'au lit.

Mais le sexe semblait devenir étrange. Cette façon qu'Aomine avait de le regarder... Comme s'il découvrait que c'était bel et bien Kise sous lui.

Le mannequin ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il travaillait dur et l'agence commençait à faire parler d'elle. Il était fier mais Aomine restait lui-même. Parfois, il allait jusqu'à l'ignorer.

Alors Kise se faisait imaginatif : parfois totalement soumis, parfois joueur, il tentait de dérider son amant autant qu'il le pouvait.

Jusqu'à ce moment-là.

Le bleu semblait épuisé de sa journée et Kise avait décidé de lui faire plaisir.

Il avait adoré la main dans ses cheveux.

Sa voix rauque qui gémissait.

Mais Aomine s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas le bon nom...

-Ah... Tetsu...

Kise replongea son visage entre ses genoux pour pleurer à nouveau.

Bon sang, il l'aimait tellement !

* * *

><p>Eh oui... Pas de bol Kise !<p>

Je suis méchante, je sais !

Qui va être la prochaine victime ?

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Je vais avec lui, qui m'accompagne ?

**Moona Neko** : Je vais m'améliorer dans ce cas ! Himuro... peut-être !

**Kaleimaya** : Je m'éclate en écrivant sur lui ! Oui je suis sadique !

**Akasora-sama** : Non ne le plains pas ! J'ai besoin d'un personnage torturé !

**Emy-nee** : L'idée d'un Takao halluciné m'a fait rire sur le coup alors je m'en suis servie à volonté !

**Caro64** : Plaignez Momoi tant que vous voulez... Je sais que sa place est plutôt enviable.

_Prochain chapitre _: Kuroko et Murasakibara sonnent chez des amis. Pour l'un c'est l'occasion de s'excuser pour l'autre c'est pour ne pas être oublié. Chapitre 15 : Le pardon est précieux !


	15. 14- Le pardon est précieux!

Lali oh ! Je relis encore et encore les commentaires disant « pauvre Midorima, pauvre Kise »... Aha ! Je ris toute seule devant mon ordinateur quand je pense à ce qui va leur arriver après !

A part ça, je met un peu plus de temps à rédiger les chapitres en ce moment. Tout le monde à des soucis donc je ne vois pas l'utilité de m'appesantir sur les miens. Mais j'espère que ça passera vite !

Toujours aussi motivée, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14- Le pardon est précieux ! <strong>

Il adorait vraiment ça.

La sensation du liquide sucré sur sa langue qui allait ensuite descendre le long de sa gorge.

Il maintenait la paille bien serré entre ses lèvres. Hors de question de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une goutte du délicieux breuvage.

Il avait cédé devant l'enseigne du Maji Burger.

Il n'y avait bien que Kuroko Tetsuya pour boire un milk-shake à la vanille en hiver.

Il tentait de retrouver son chemin dans toutes ces rues. Il c'était écoulé pas mal d'année depuis la dernière fois que le turquoise s'était rendu chez son ami. Il décida de faire confiance à son instinct et prit une rue au hasard.

Un petit soupir lui échappa quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de se perdre. Il rebroussa chemin et souhaita trouver une personne qui pourrait lui indiquer le chemin. Par chance il croisa une vieille dame.

Dans le plus grand des hasards, la femme âgée habitait dans le même bâtiment que son ami.

Elle lui indiqua la route et le turquoise la remercia.

Finalement, il n'était pas si loin. Kuroko se débarrassa du gobelet vide dans une poubelle et hâta le pas. Il était pressé de _le_ revoir.

Il grimpa l'escalier et s'arrêta net devant la porte.

Il s'aperçut que sa main tremblait. Bon sang, il craignait encore sa réaction...

Il secoua ses mèches turquoises, respira un bon coup et frappa contre la porte.

Personne...

Il frappa à nouveau.

Même résultat.

Là, il était légèrement énervé : il avait enfin eu le courage de venir le voir et cet idiot n'était pas là ?!

Malgré l'aura qui grandissait derrière lui, le garçon aux cheveux turquoise gardait son air impassible. Seul le léger plissement de ses yeux montraient son sentiment intérieur.

Il allait repartir quand un voisin l'interpella :

-Hé, vous êtes là pour le mec d'à côté ?

Kuroko se tourna vers l'autre homme.

-Oui.

-S'il est pas là, vous avez qu'à chercher à la caserne des pompiers.

-La caserne ?

-Ouais, il bosse là-bas. Descendez la rue et c'est à gauche.

Le turquoise remercia le voisin et s'empressa de parcourir la distance jusqu'à ladite caserne. Il avait intérêt à être là-bas !

Il s'arrêta cependant bien avant, paniqué. Et s'il ne lui pardonnait pas ? S'il ne voulait pas le revoir ?

Kuroko avala difficilement sa salive et fit un pas de plus, la peur au ventre.

Il ferma les yeux, réduisant les mètres.

Un énorme aboiement retentit, le faisant sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux et resta les bras ballants quand un gigantesque animal lui sauta dessus, barbouillant son visage de salive.

Kuroko tenta de repousser la créature velue quand il croisa le regard de l'animal. Des yeux aussi bleus et inexpressifs que les siens. Ils ne pouvaient qu'appartenir qu'à...

-Nigou ?

Un coup de langue rugueuse sur sa joue força sa nuque à se plier sous la force du chien.

En 6 ans, le Malamute d'Alaska -Kuroko avait découvert ce nom dans un bouquin- était devenu relativement énorme. Sans se retenir, le turquoise fourragea son visage dans les poils de son compagnon canin.

-Tu te souviens vraiment encore de moi...

Le chien couinait et se frottait au jeune homme.

-Nigou... Nigou...

Kuroko serrait le chien contre lui de toutes ses forces. Quand il avait décidé de partir, il avait laisser le chiot à Seirin, le cœur brisé. Et ses parents ne pouvaient pas le garder à la maison, puisque sa grand-mère y était allergique.

-Tu m'as manqué Nigou...

-Oy ! T'es passé où stupide clébard ?!

Le chien releva une des ses oreilles et détala en direction de la voix qui visiblement l'appelait. Un peu surpris, Kuroko se releva et épousseta son jean. Il leva les yeux et vit le chien se diriger vers un homme très grand et s'arrêter un bon mètre devant lui, assis.

-Pas plus hein... Ouais c'est ça...

L'homme se détourna du chien et s'approcha de Kuroko.

-Désolé pour le chien ! Il est pas méchant mais...

-Oui je sais.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, Kuroko se permit un petit sourire. Trouvé !

Les yeux exorbités de l'autre homme étaient à mourir de rire. Visiblement, il venait de le reconnaître aussi.

-J'ai mis du temps à revenir...

L'homme le fixait comme s'il était un fantôme -ce qui n'était pas trop loin de la vérité- et leva le poing. Kuroko ne chercha pas à l'éviter, conscient qu'il le méritait.

-Pauvre crétin ! Du temps, hein ?! 6 ans, c'est sur que c'est rien !

A terre, le turquoise sourit.

-Je suis désolé...

L'homme l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

-Tu m'as manqué Kagami-kun.

-Tch, espèce d'idiot !

* * *

><p>Il venait de finir une troisième poche de chips. Il lécha consciencieusement chacun de ses doigts pour être sur de ne rien laisser. Il n'était pas pressé, il connaissait ces rues par cœur.<p>

D'abord à droite, puis tout droit. Le chemin était le même, peu importe les années.

Il commença à accélérer. Il en avait marre de marcher. Il voulait voir Himuro.

Murasakibara Atsushi ne voulait pas être oublié.

Il reconnut facilement la porte d'entrée de la maison familiale de son ami. Ses parents étaient venus au Japon durant sa dernière année au lycée. Il souffla sur une mèche violette qui le dérangeait et sonna à la porte. Ce fut sa mère qui ouvrit la porte :

-Oui ? Vous êtes

-Ah... Bonjour. Murasakibara Atsushi... J'étais au lycée Yosen avec Muro-chin.

-Murasakibara ? Votre nom me dit quelque chose... Vous ne faisiez pas du basket par hasard.

-Hum... Si.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage fatigué de la femme qui l'invita à entrer.

-Mon mari vous a appelé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le violet acquiesça : il avait été un peu surpris quand l'homme l'avait contacté.

-Et... Je suppose qu'il vous a raconté.

Murasakibara s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. La voix détruite du père... Himuro avait eu un grave accident... Dans le coma... Perte de la mémoire...

Le géant appréciait bien l'autre garçon : Himuro l'avait toujours laissé manger ce qu'il voulait sans rien lui dire. Et c'était grâce à lui si le violet avait décidé de faire de la pâtisserie.

Et savoir que le brun l'avait peut-être oublié le faisait se sentir étrange.

Il se concentra sur ce qui disait la mère du jeune homme :

-Les médecins disent que certaines choses pourraient lui revenir s'il revoyait quelques amis du lycée.

Ils grimpèrent un escalier et la brune le guida jusqu'au fond du couloir.

Elle frappa légèrement et poussa la porte.

-Tatsuya ? Un ami est venu te voir !

Elle s'écarta de façon à laisser entrer le violet.

-Je vais vous apporter à boire.

La porte se referma. Murasakibara regarda le garçon assis sur son lit, le visage précédemment tourné vers la fenêtre. Himuro Tatsuya n'avait pas changé.

-Hem... Bonjour.

Le brun fit un léger signe de tête et le violet se massa l'arrière du crâne. Il était pas vraiment doué pour la conversation. Ou plutôt, ça l'ennuyait.

-Je suis...

-Murasakibara Atsushi. La fenêtre donne sur l'entrée, je t'ai entendu.

Ah, il commençait à avoir faim... Il avait mangé toutes ses poches de chips avant de venir et il le regrettait déjà.

-Tu es là parce que mes parents veulent savoir si je me souviens de toi ou de quelque chose en rapport avec toi.

-C'est l'idée...

Himuro le fixait avec son œil qui n'était pas recouvert de sa grande mèche noire. Ce garçon...

-Tu me dis quelque chose, en effet.

Le violet se sentit étrangement heureux en entendant cela.

-J'ai fait du café. J'espère que ça ira...

La mère d'Himuro tendit une tasse à son fils et l'autre à son invité avant de laisser à nouveau seul.

Murasakibara buvait lentement le liquide noir, regrettant juste l'absence non négligeable de sucre dedans.

-Murasakibara ?

-Hmm ?

-D'où nous connaissons nous ? J'ai n'ai pas pu très bien comprendre la suite d'ici.

Le brun regardait par la fenêtre. Ce géant aux cheveux violet ne lui semblait vraiment pas inconnu.

-On étaient dans le même lycée. Et dans la même équipe de basket.

-De basket, hein... Je me souviens de quelques personnes venues avant toi. Ils disaient exactement la même chose.

Ses langues jambes étalées par terre, Murasakibara continuait de siroter son café. Que devait-il dire ensuite ?

-De quoi tu te souviens?

Himuro le regarda, ses yeux effroyablement vides.

-Que je faisais du basket de rue aux États-Unis. Je me souviens de Taiga.

-Taiga ? Ah... Kagami.

-Mais Taiga n'est pas venu me voir encore...

Les deux garçons venaient de finir leurs tasses et gardaient le silence. Himuro eut comme un déclic.

-C'est étrange... mais je n'arrive pas à enlever l'image d'une personne dans ma tête qui te ressemble. Et... des sucreries aussi.

-J'aime bien manger ce qui est sucré.

-Ça doit être pour ça !

Le brun baissa la tête et serra les poings.

-Je suis désolé...

-Hein ?

-De t'avoir oublié. J'ai le sentiment que tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

Murasakibara se tendit en entendant les mots de son ami : quelqu'un d'important ? Himuro était important pour lui aussi mais à quel point ?

Le violet aimait être avec lui, plus qu'il l'avait été avec la Génération des Miracles.

Il posa une de ses grandes mains sur sa poitrine. C'était chaud à l'intérieur.

Il se sentait bien.

-Murasakibara ?

-Atsushi.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es Muro-chin et moi Atsushi.

-D'accord... Atsushi.

Le brun sourit et le violet sentit une grande vague de chaleur dans son corps qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Ah... Je vais être en retard.

Murasakibara se leva et tout naturellement posa sa main sur les cheveux bruns. Il frotta doucement le sommet de la tête du garçon.

-Je dois y aller.

Il ouvrit la porte mais ne sortit pas tout de suite.

-Je reviendrais Muro-chin.

Il écopa d'un nouveau sourire.

-A bientôt Atsushi.

Le violet referma la porte et descendit l'escalier.

-Vous partez déjà ?

La mère d'Himuro se tenait dans la cuisine, un tablier vert anis sur sa robe toute simple.

-Oui. Mais je reviendrais voir Muro-chin.

La femme lui demanda d'être prudent sur le chemin du retour et referma la porte derrière lui.

Avant de s'engager dans la rue, Murasakibara jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de son ami. Mais le garçon ne semblait plus être sur son lit.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna au centre-ville. Il avait un entretien d'embauche très important.

Cependant, il s'arrêta avant dans un petit magasin qui vendait des Nerunerunerune. Il en avait sacrément besoin.

Il grignota la sucrerie. Il avait déjà hâte de revoir le brun.

Dans la cuisine, la mère et son fils discutaient tout en rangeant des assiettes fraîchement sorties du lave-vaisselle :

-Ce garçon avait l'air très timide.

-Je suppose.

-Est-ce que... quelque chose t'es revenu en parlant un peu avec lui ?

Himuro lui tendit un plat transparent.

-Je ne l'ai pas totalement oublié.

La petite brune serra soudainement son fils contre elle.

-Je suis heureuse Tatsuya ! Ça doit être un ami très précieux ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu es réussi à avoir un ami pareil.

Le brun caressa la tête de sa mère, imitant le geste du violet sur la sienne :

-Je suis heureux moi aussi.

Il voulait vite revoir ce garçon. Il se sentait si bien quand il était près de lui après tout...

* * *

><p>Kagami vivait toujours dans son appartement du temps de Seirin. Les meubles n'avaient pas changé de place et la poussière semblait ne pas exister dans cet endroit.<p>

Assis à la petite table sur un coussin, Kuroko jouait avec Nigou. Il restait surpris que le chien se souvienne encore de lui mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Le garçon à la chevelure de feu sortit de la cuisine avec du thé. Kuroko réceptionna sa tasse et le remercia.

Nigou chercha ensuite à se rapprocher de Kagami qui s'éloigna instinctivement.

-Kagami-kun... Tu as encore peur des chiens ?

-J'ai pas peur de lui ! Je le supporte tant qu'il s'approche pas trop !

Le chien finit par s'allonger contre le turquoise et posa son museau sur sa cuisse. La main blanche du garçon vint se perdre dans les poils soyeux de l'animal.

-Tu t'en es bien occupé.

-Tch, pas le choix. L'équipe me l'a collé dans les pattes en prétextant que j'avais besoin d'apprendre à prendre soin de lui à mon tour. Quelle idée franchement !

-Pourtant il est toujours avec toi.

Kagami ne répondit pas immédiatement et regarda sa tasse.

-J'ai finit par m'y attacher au final. Il est supportable à la longue.

-Tu ne le nourris pas avec des hamburgers au moins ?

-Je suis pas idiot à ce point !

L'animal choisit cet instant pour relever sa tête et regarder Kagami.

-... Il se peut qu'il mange certains restes...

Kuroko soupira et lança un regard blasé au rouge.

-Ce n'est pas bien Kagami-kun, tu ne peux pas nourrir un animal comme ça.

-Oh ça va !

Kagami se gratta la joue.

-Kuroko... Tu sais, on a toujours considéré que Nigou t'appartenait alors... si tu veux le récupérer maintenant...

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Il est bien avec toi.

-Mais...

-Et comme ça, j'aurais l'occasion de venir te voir souvent.

Le rouge en resta muet.

Kuroko continuait de caresser la tête du chien. Remis de son émotion, Kagami commença à parler, un peu hésitant :

-Dis, Kuroko... Je pense que je sais pourquoi tu es parti...

La main blanche se crispa sur le chien qui releva la tête, surpris.

-... mais tu sais, personne ne t'en a voulu.

Les mèches turquoises sur son front recouvrirent ses yeux tandis qu'il baissait la tête. Lui, il s'en voulait.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Je n'étais pas assez fort...

Kagami abattit brutalement son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter les deux autres. Du coup, Nigou décida de s'éloigner des ces deux humains beaucoup trop bruyant.

-On était une équipe ! Tu n'étais pas tout seul !

-Mais si j'avais réussi cette passe...

Il sentit des larmes qui piquaient ses yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se tassa sur lui-même.

-Kiyoshi est venu nous voir dans les vestiaires après. Il nous a dit que c'était le plus beau match qu'il est vu. Donc, tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Pourtant... Kuroko s'en souvenait encore de ce match : les visages défaits de ses coéquipiers, les larmes de la coach, le score beaucoup trop bas, les membres réjouis de Rakuzan, les yeux d'Akashi...

Le rouge l'avait regardé de façons différentes au cours des années : curieux, surpris, tendre, légèrement admiratif, avec pitié, prétentieusement et enfin avec dédain.

Il l'avait embrassé, caressé, lui avait fait l'amour avec tant de patience qu'il s'était vraiment sentit amoureux du garçon aux cheveux de sang.

Mais Akashi l'avait regardé avec pitié. Si fort que le turquoise en avait eut mal. Ah ça oui, il avait pleuré. D'être autant amoureux de cet être tyrannique.

Kuroko voulait croire que les gens pouvaient changer. Lui-même avait changé. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de raison pour que le rouge y échappe.

Il n'espérait pas revenir à nouveau vers Akashi. Il avait compris la leçon au terme de beaucoup de douleur. Il commençait à peine à pouvoir à nouveau se sentir heureux. Son travail, par exemple, le passionnait profondément.

Et il avait découvert que son charme attirait quelques femmes. Le côté mignon innocent disaient-elles.

Mais en découvrant que Momoi était devenue le nouveau jouet d'Akashi, il avait eu peur. Peur pour la rose. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle souffre comme il l'avait fait.

Alors il était allée la voir. En écoutant quelques conversations entre des lycéens de Teiko, il avait pu déduire son adresse et avait couru jusqu'à l'ancien appartement d'Akashi. Épuisé -il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant couru- et glacé jusqu'à l'os, Kuroko avait redécouvert la jeune femme. Ensuite, il s'était endormi.

En revenant une deuxième fois, il avait cherché à savoir à quel point le rouge avait de l'emprise sur Momoi. Plus il la questionnait, plus il la sentait entièrement possédé par Akashi.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de la secourir de l'emprise infernale de l'Empereur, elle avait souhaité parler de ces années sans nouvelles. Il avait répondu avec franchise et la raison de son départ avait explosé en lui, le pétrifiant de terreur.

Et quand elle s'était approchée, il n'avait plus réfléchi et l'avait embrassé.

Un baiser doux comme il aurait aimé en recevoir d'Akashi.

Ensuite, il avait pris la fuite.

-Ah!Crétin de clébard ! Mes pompes !

L'éclat de Kagami eut au moins pour effet de sortir Kuroko de ses pensées. Il eut ainsi l'occasion de pouvoir assister au triste spectacle d'un Kagami rouge de colère tentant vainement d'arracher une de ses basket de la gueule de Nigou. Le rouge finit par abandonner et retourna s'asseoir.

-J'y crois pas... Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment le récupérer, je ne m'y opposerais pas !

Il avait fait exprès d'appuyer sur certains mots pour montrer son désir de voir le démon blanc et noir disparaître au plus vite.

-Je t'assure qu'il sera plus heureux ici.

Les grognements de désespoir de Kagami n'attendrirent absolument pas le turquoise.

-Pourquoi j'ai accepté de garder cet animal démoniaque ?! J'aurais préféré un gamin !

-Les enfants peuvent aussi être démoniaque, Kagami-kun.

Le rouge releva la tête, comme choqué :

-Tu as des enfants, Kuroko ?!

-Bien sur que non.

-Ah... ouais je m'en doutais.

Il baissa sa tête, vaguement rassuré. Bien que l'image de son ami avec un bébé dans les bras ne le laissait pas de marbre. S'injuriant mentalement d'avoir de tels pensées, il préféra demander :

-Alors...

-J'enseigne dans une maternelle.

-Tu travailles avec des mômes ?!

-Et bien... oui.

Kuroko ne voyait pas où était le problème.

-T'as du courage... Tu m'impressionnes. Vraiment !

-De nous deux, tu restes le plus courageux. Je ne t'avais jamais imaginé en tant que pompier.

Kagami se gratta la tête dans un geste habituel.

-Ouais... c'est venu d'un coup en fait. Un reportage à la télé et j'ai compris que c'était ça que je souhaitait devenir.

-Je trouve ça incroyable.

-Oh tu sais, je suis à peine formé donc je ne fais pas des trucs spectaculaire. J'ai jamais du faire face à un incendie par exemple. Je fait surtout le boulot que personne à la caserne ne veut.

-Ça reste incroyable.

-Si tu veux.

Ils regardèrent Nigou mâchonner tranquillement la chaussure puis Kagami se leva, tendant sa main à Kuroko. Celui-ci pencha sa tête sur le côté, le questionnant avec ses yeux bleus.

-Allez viens ! Je connais un bar pas loin. On va boire et se plaindre de nos vies tous les deux.

-Ma vie me convient.

Il saisit tout de même la main tendue.

-Pas moi ! Je t'ai dit que Hyuga a fait s'échapper la futur Madame Izuki ?

-Non.

-Et bien, je t'en parlerais devant une bière !

Kagami ordonna au chien de rester tranquille avant de lui promettre une mort horrible s'il trouvait sa deuxième paire de basket dans le même état que la première.

Le long du chemin, Kagami ne cessait de raconter des anecdotes à son ancienne ombre, tout en rigolant.

Kuroko, lui, avait l'impression de revenir 6 ans en arrière. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Il était heureux.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara rejoignit la maison de ses parents. Revenu en quatrième vitesse de France, il ne voulait pas rester dans un hôtel et ses parents souhaitaient passer quelques jours avec lui.<p>

Son entretien s'était avéré très simple. Le patron du restaurant où il avait postulé avait juste posé deux-trois questions et lui avait demandé de reproduire un gâteau présent sur la carte des desserts. Rien de plus simple.

Il salua ses parents et s'installa à table. Comme prévu, ses plats favoris étaient présents et en grandes quantités. Ses frères et sœurs partis depuis longtemps, les deux parents devaient se sentir bien seuls dans la grande maison.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et Murasakibara put enfin se poser sur son lit. Le voyage depuis la France avait été long, il était fatigué. Son estomac plein l'aida à trouver immédiatement le sommeil.

Il irait voir Himuro dés demain. Ils iraient sans doute marcher ici et là.

Il voulait juste être avec le brun.

Il voulait juste ne pas être oublié.

* * *

><p>Pfiou... J'ai eu du mal avec celui-là !<p>

Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît.

J'ai gardé le nom japonais pour Nigou. Numéro 2, je trouve ça étrange...

Promis, le prochain chapitre marquera le retour de Momoi et Akashi !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Kagami et Himuro étaient prévisibles, hein ? Mais certains lecteurs me disent qu'ils aiment beaucoup le couple Mura/Himuro donc...

**Rinnosuke **: Plains-le vas-y ! Il a une horde de fans prêts et prêtes à le consoler également !

**Emy-nee**: Pose les ciseaux ! Poses-les ! Tu veux qu'Akashi t'attaques à cause du plagiat ?!

**Akasora-sama** : Mwouahahahaha ! Arg ! Bah, il faut savoir rester un peu dans les classiques.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Akashi s'acharne sur le principal avant que Momoi ne réagissent pour tenter de le calmer. Ramenée dans l'appartement, elle demande au rouge de rester avec elle pour la nuit. Chapitre 15 : Sécher ses larmes !


	16. 15- Sécher ses larmes!

Lali oh ! On reviens enfin à Akashi et Momoi.

Je me rends compte qu'au final, je n'ai pas fait de chapitre pour Aomine. Alors on va dire qu'il partage celui de Kise. Je me rattraperais plus tard.

Avant le chapitre précédent, je n'avais pas vraiment compris à quel point le nom « Murasakibara » pouvait être long... Surtout sur le total de pages.

Breeeeef, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15- Sécher ses larmes !<strong>

Se souvenant qu'il avait dit qu'il viendrait la voir, elle ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration profonde avant de hurler aussi fort que ses poumons lui permettait :

-AKASHI !

La main du proviseur vola jusqu'à sa joue et il frappa de toute sa force, imprimant une marque rouge sur la peau blanche.

La tête sur le côté et les poignets en feu à force de tirer sur le lien, elle ne pouvait plus qu'espérer.

Elle sentit ses mains sur ses cuisses et l'homme se rapprocha, se collant contre elle.

Et _quelque chose_ qui se pressait contre elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Satsuki. Je vais être très gentil !

Elle ouvrit ses yeux roses et entre ses larmes, aperçut un éclair rouge qui s'approchait très rapidement.

La seconde d'après, le proviseur roulait plus loin et Akashi se tenait devant lui, le bras tendu.

Il le regarda échouer contre le mur et se jeta sur lui. Sans réfléchir, il asséna un nouveau coup qui fit cracher une dent au proviseur. Un filet de sang coulait le long de son énorme menton.

Akashi saisit le col de l'homme et donnait des coups en rafale. Suffisamment forts pour que Satsuki entende le nez et la mâchoire se briser et que le proviseur émette des cris de douleur.

Le poing en sang, le rouge frappait encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce l'homme soit méconnaissable.

Contrôlé par un instinct de survie, le proviseur réussi par un quelconque miracle à se défaire d'Akashi. Celui-ci recula et l'homme en profita pour tenter de le toucher à son tour, ignorant l'afflux de sang qui tâchait ses vêtements.

Un hurlement qui terrifia Satsuki retentit dans la petite pièce. Toujours allongée, elle tourna difficilement la tête et cru qu'elle allait vomir en apercevant la raison de cri : sa main transpercée par les lames d'un ciseaux, le proviseur hurlait en la regardant.

Sans perdre de temps, Akashi ajusta sa position et donna un coup de pied au menton brisé.

Il continua à frapper sans entendre les supplications de l'homme à terre. Quand il reposa son pied, il regarda froidement sa victime de ses yeux meurtriers. Il s'agenouilla près de l'homme en pleurs et d'un coup que Satsuki ne vu pas partir, envoya la tête de l'homme dans le mur.

Le sang coulait sans s'arrêter. Le sol ainsi que mur était recouvert de longues traînées. Cela ne dérangeait pas Akashi qui récupéra ses ciseaux trempés du liquide pourpre et qui commença à lacérer l'homme. La mare de sang à ses genoux tacha ses vêtements. Chaque coups de lames faisaient gicler davantage de sang et des gouttes atterrirent sur sa joue.

Il devenait fou. Un autre que lui venait de toucher Satsuki. Sa Satsuki. Sa propriété. Il ne pardonnerait pas.

Sa main serra davantage le ciseaux rouge de sang. Ses mouvements prirent de l'ampleur et les lames tranchèrent la peau sans aucune difficulté. Les hurlements de l'homme l'amusaient au plus haut point. Pensait-il pouvoir s'en sortir indemne alors qu'il venait de tenter de s'approprier la jeune rose ? Ridicule ! Satsuki portait son nom, gravé dans sa chair. Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui.

Il allait tuer cet homme.

De son côté, la principale concernée avait trouvé la force de s'éloigner du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Elle avait peur. Le lien retenant ses poignets était impossible à défaire et l'odeur du sang remuait son estomac. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, ses jambes semblaient paralysé. Elle ferma les yeux mais les cris du proviseur la persuada qu'elle les entendraient encore dans ses cauchemars.

Et puis, les cris cessèrent. En ouvrant ses yeux, elle ne put que voir Akashi qui se relevait, son torse recouvert de sang. Il récupéra les ciseaux et chercha son téléphone. Ses mains étaient de la même couleur carmine qui recouvrait son visage. Il composa un numéro :

-Toshiro, arrangez-vous pour que la salle de rangement du gymnase du collège Teiko soit impeccable. Et faites disparaître le corps. Vous aurez une augmentation de salaire.

Il raccrocha et regarda enfin Satsuki.

Celle-ci regardait ce ce qui fut autrefois le proviseur. La bouche ouverte sur un cri inarticulé , l'horreur se peignait sur son visage. Son corps quasi-nu était exposé au regard d'Akashi sans qu'elle ne cherche à se cacher.

Prudemment, il s'agenouilla devant d'elle et saisit délicatement le visage fin entre ses doigts couverts de sang. Il caressa doucement ses joues et sentit des larmes qui humidifiaient ses mains. Akashi posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille et ses mains descendirent jusqu'à la taille de la rose pour la serrer contre lui.

Laissant enfin échapper un sanglot, elle s'accrocha désespérément au garçon. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Akashi frotta son dos, lui murmurant des paroles douces. Quand elle calma légèrement, au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid. Ce qui restait de ses vêtements -déchirés ou trempés de sang- étaient éparpillé dans la pièce.

Le rouge contacta alors une seconde personne et demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte une couverture.

En attendant, il continuait de tenir Satsuki contre lui.

Plus tard, deux hommes apparurent : l'un avec une couverture et l'autre avec le nécessaire pour nettoyer la pièce.

Akashi enroula la jeune fille et la força à se lever. Le long du chemin jusqu'à la voiture, elle ne cessait de trébucher, si bien que le rouge finit par la porter. Nichée dans ses bras, elle ne put que sentir l'horrible odeur sanglante qui se dégageait de l'Empereur.

L'homme qui avait apporté la couverture conduisait également la voiture vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Il ouvrit la porte au rouge qui s'engouffra dedans. Satsuki chercha à se dégager de lui, l'odeur étant vraiment insupportable.

-Où allons-nous Monsieur ?

-Mon appartement.

-Bien.

Le chauffeur démarra sans attendre. Satsuki serra davantage la couverture contre elle. L'information mettait du temps à atteindre son cerveau mais elle ne pouvait la nier : il y avait un assassin assis à côté d'elle.

« Mon appartement » se trouvait être celui dans lequel Satsuki habitait. En fait, elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée.

Quand Akashi tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'aider à marcher, elle n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de tressaillir. Ses mains... venaient de tuer un homme.

Les jambes flageolantes et une envie de vomir irrépressible, elle attendit l'ascenseur. Akashi ne la quittait pas, bien décidé à entrer dans l'appartement lui-aussi. Elle resta bêtement devant la porte, se souvenant que son sac à main était toujours dans la salle des professeurs. Ainsi que la clé.

Veillant à ne pas la toucher, Akashi s'avança et sortit une clé d'une poche. Il avait toujours le double avec lui. Il considérait comme étant normal de pouvoir rentrer dans son propre appartement, même si la rose jeune vivait dedans. Les deux lui appartenaient de toute façon.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Satsuki ne put attendre plus longtemps et couru jusqu'aux toilettes. Se jetant pratiquement à terre, elle vida enfin son estomac. Les larmes aux yeux et la gorge brûlante, elle se dit que plus rien ne pouvait être pire.

Elle se releva difficilement.

Akashi lui tendit de quoi s'essuyer. Elle ne le remercia pas mais le garçon ne s'en formalisa pas. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire et versa une généreuse quantité de savon à l'intérieur. Quand il jugea que le bain était près, il retourna chercher Satsuki qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Viens.

Il tendit une main que Satsuki ignora.

-Satsuki...

-Ne me touche pas.

Sa patience légèrement mise à rude épreuve, il attrapa la rose et la chargea sur son épaule. Surprise, elle chercha à se débattre et sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. La même seconde, Akashi tirait violemment la couverture. Il enleva le reste des vêtements qui restaient à Satsuki et entreprit de vérifier qu'elle n'était blessée nul part.

Obéissant à un réflexe, elle chercha à cacher son corps nu au garçon. Faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, Akashi tira sur ses bras et commença à inspecter son buste. Elle avait de nombreux bleus et des morsures. Mais avant ça...

-Va dans l'eau.

Plus parce qu'elle voulait échapper au regard sombre que par réelle obéissance, elle entra dans l'eau chaude. La mousse recouvrait entièrement la surface donc Akashi ne pouvait plus voir son corps.

D'ailleurs celui-ci s'était approché des éponges de bain que Satsuki collectionnait -de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs- et en prit une. Il remonta ses manches et commença à frotter la rose.

-A... Akashi, arrêtes !

-Laisse-moi faire.

-Je peux me débrouiller toute seule...

-S'il te plaît...

Il venait de murmurer ces trois mots et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Satsuki.

-Akashi...

-Il t'a touché...

-Mais je...

-Il allait te...

Akashi ne finit pas sa phrase. Satsuki était à moitié sortie de la baignoire et le serrait contre elle. Elle pleurait. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et ne cessa de murmurer :

-Je suis désolé... Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt... Je suis tellement désolé !

Satsuki sentit ses sanglots augmenter. Elle se dégoutta elle-même : Akashi l'avait sauvé et elle, elle...

Elle cacha son visage contre la gorge du rouge. L'odeur du sang était toujours présente mais elle arrivait à dénicher celle du garçon.

Akashi ne voulait plus la lâcher. Plus jamais.

Cependant, il obligea la rose à se rasseoir et recommença à frotter chaque partie que ce sale proviseur avait touché.

Satsuki ne disait plus rien, se contentant de ressentir les mouvements doux que le jeune homme exerçait sur l'éponge. Elle grimaça en sentant le savon sur ses morsures et rougis brutalement quand il passa sur sa poitrine. Certes, l'eau et la mousse la cachaient entièrement mais cette simple éponge transmettait parfaitement bien la rondeur de ses seins.

Au bout d'un moment d'intense frottements, Akashi abandonna l'éponge dans l'eau et alla chercher une serviette sèche. Cette fois, il laissa Satsuki seule, prétextant qu'il allait lui préparer de quoi manger.

Elle finit par sortir, s'enroula dans le mince rempart et vida l'eau. Elle entendait vaguement Akashi qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Quand elle passa de la salle de bain à sa chambre, elle remarqua les pas ensanglantés sur la parquet. Vu la taille, ceux d'Akashi.

Elle s'assit quelques secondes sur son lit. Pour réfléchir. Aujourd'hui, elle avait failli être violé. Et sans Akashi, elle ne serait pas là.

Elle entendit le rouge qui l'appelait. Elle était fatiguée, elle voulait dormir.

Sans réponse, l'Empereur finit par se déplacer. Il la trouva sur le lit à moitié endormie.

-Satsuki, je veux que tu manges d'abord.

Elle marmonna quelque chose et se leva. Akashi retourna dans la cuisine, la priant de mettre quelque chose avant de le rejoindre. Tel un automate, elle arriva devant son armoire et enfila une nuisette -Akashi n'ayant fait acheté que ça- sur laquelle elle rajouta une longue veste -ne tentons pas le diable !

Elle finit par s'asseoir et Akashi posa une assiette devant elle.

-Mange. Tu pourras aller dormir après ça.

Elle avala l'omelette que le rouge venait de préparer, la trouvant délicieuse. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'Akashi Seijuro ne savait pas faire ?

L'Empereur l'obligea à tout finir, insensible face aux yeux roses embrumés par le sommeil.

-Va au lit, maintenant.

Elle ne chercha pas à discuter et effectua les quelques mètres avec un rare plaisir. Elle enleva sa veste et se jeta pratiquement sous la couette.

Elle s'endormit instantanément.

Dans la cuisine, Akashi mettait en route le lave-vaisselle. Le sang sur son corps s'était durci formant une croûte désagréable. Il fit une halte dans la chambre pour vérifier que la jeune rose dormait bel et bien. La respiration calme le rassura.

Lui aussi avait bien besoin de se laver. Il retira ses vêtements, dégoutté de tout ce sang et les fit tourner dans la machine à linge.

Ce soir, il se contenterait seulement d'une douche. Il frotta vigoureusement son visage ainsi que son torse pour enlever les dernières traces carmines.

Ensuite, il resta simplement à profiter de l'eau chaude sur sa nuque.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer cet homme. Mais au fond de lui, _quelque chose_ s'était réveillé en entendant le cri de Satsuki. Et la vision du proviseur au dessus de sa rose n'avait rien arrangé. Il s'était saisi de la paire de ciseaux qu'il gardait constamment sur lui et l'avait attaqué.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait après tout. Quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin serait tué. Et ceux qui touchent à ce qui lui appartient connaîtraient le même sort. Il était parfois arrivé qu'on s'en prenne à lui depuis qu'il est enfant. Évidemment, il connaissait certaines techniques d'arts martiaux mais Akashi partait du principe que si son agresseur s'en prennait véritablement à sa vie, c'était que cette même personne était prête à perdre la sienne.

La première fois qu'il prit la vie d'un autre, il avait à peine 10 ans. Une bande de gamins un peu plus âgés s'étaient débrouillés pour lui faire un croche-pied sacrément déloyal dans un escalier. Par miracle, il s'en était sortit avec trois fois rien mais _cette chose en lui_ quémandait sa vengeance. La plupart du temps, il agissait avec son instinct pour faire payer les autres.

Dans le cas de la petite bande, il les avaient acculé dans le même escalier. _Il_ avait soif de sang. Sa petite main avaient poussé chacun des gamins au travers des marches. _Il_ s'était amusé du son que produisait leurs nuques brisées.

Un horrible frisson fit trembler Akashi. Il plaqua ses mèches rouges dégoulinantes d'eau en arrière et entoura ses hanches d'une serviette. Il frotta énergiquement ses cheveux, chassant les dernières gouttes d'eau qui s'accrochaient désespérément.

Puisque ses vêtements n'étaient absolument pas secs, il dut attendre en les plaçant au dessus du radiateur.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Il zappa sur différentes chaînes sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et chercha immédiatement l'heure : plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Il se leva brusquement pour aller voir Satsuki. Elle remuait et marmonnait mais rien d'inquiétant. Il s'éloigna et put récupérer ses vêtements. Il venait d'enfiler le tee-shirt qui allait sous sa chemise quand il entendit la jeune rose hurler de terreur. Il déboula dans la chambre en caleçon et tee-shirt et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Non pitié ! Laissez-moi ! Non !

-Satsuki ! Satsuki réveilles-toi !

-Non, non !

Elle se débattait avec la couette comme pour chercher à s'échapper. Elle pleurait également. Akashi la secoua doucement pour la forcer à se réveiller.

-Allez Satsuki !

Elle finit enfin par obtempérer et croisa les orbes rouge et or. Immédiatement, elle chercha à se coller contre lui.

-Akashi... Akashi !

-Je suis là. C'était juste un cauchemar.

-Ne me laisse pas ! Ne t'en va pas !

-Je resterais, je te le promet.

Il frottait le dos et le crâne de la rose. Elle ne le lâchais pas.

-Tu dois te rendormir Satsuki.

-Je ne peux pas. Je... J'ai peur !

Elle agrippait à sa nuque, l'attirant au fur et à mesure sur le matelas.

Satsuki chercha sa bouche et le corps du garçon se plaqua sur le sien. Leurs langues cherchaient à se dominer l'une l'autre. Elle avait besoin d'Akashi, de ses mains partout sur elle. De le sentir, là avec elle.

En sentant la jeune fille l'embrasser, le rouge avait réagi au quart de tour. Ils roulaient sur le matelas, échangeant leurs positions. Les mains d'Akashi agrippèrent le bas du dos de la rose pour la coller davantage contre lui.

Retenant un grognement, il renversa Satsuki et commença à lécher sa gorge. Elle gémissait son nom, tout en pleurant.

C'est sans doute cette dernière information qui refroidit Akashi. Il s'arrêta net et redressa Satsuki de façon à ce qu'elle soit assise. Quel idiot ! Elle était encore paniqué par la tentative de viol et lui, il s'excitait.

Satsuki n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'image du proviseur s'était superposée à celle d'Akashi. Et elle avait eu peur.

-Je suis désolée ! Pardon !

-Satsuki...

Elle nicha sa tête contre son épaule, s'enivrant de l'odeur du savon qu'il avait utilisé.

-Restes avec moi, s'il te plaît !

Pour toute réponse, Akashi se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller de gauche et garda Satsuki précieusement contre lui. Il remonta la couette sur eux et ferma les yeux.

La rose s'ajusta contre le corps musclé à ses côtés. Elle se sentait déjà repartir. Elle papillonna des yeux quelques instants et les ferma pour de bon. Sa respiration se calma et elle se laissa aller contre Akashi.

Le rouge s'endormit en même temps qu'elle.

Étrangement, il n'était pas aussi satisfait qu'il le pensait en tenant Satsuki contre lui. Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça.

Dès demain, il reprendrait les choses en main.

* * *

><p>Aomine venait de finir un énième verre d'alcool. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Outre « l'accident avec Kise », il se dit que quelque chose était arrivé à Satsuki. Le bar où il étant tanguait dangereusement.<p>

Frottant son visage avec sa large main, il paya ses consommations et décida de repartir chez lui, où Kise l'attendait probablement de pied ferme.

Tetsu... Le nom lui avait échappé. Ce n'était pas un secret pour lui, il désirait posséder son ancienne ombre d'une nouvelle façon. Il avait plus ou moins réussi à museler ses sentiments pour le turquoise et avait décidé de se changer les idées en sortant avec Kise.

Au début c'était génial. Avec le blond, il s'éclatait au pieu comme pas permis. Et la routine avait commencé à s'installer. Le désintéressant de son amant aux cheveux d'or.

Il ne pensait plus qu'au turquoise. Aomine en était même venu à l'imaginer à la place du mannequin. Et cette fois, le nom tant désiré avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

Au regard de Kise, il avait vite compris sa bourde. Il regrettait la disparition anticipé de certains objets de son appartement mais jugeait que Kise avait réagi excessivement. Il méritait un bon coup de poing mais son appartement était innocent.

Les larmes de Kise l'avait laissé de marbre.

Il avait fini par fuir le blond. Et s'était retrouvé à picoler cette boisson merdique.

Mais maintenant, il devait lui faire face.

Comment lui dire ? Franco ou pas ?

Il opta pour la première option. Aomine Daiki n'était pas un homme délicat.

Le bleu ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec son amant. Celui-ci le regarda surpris : il pensait qu'Aomine passerais la nuit ailleurs.

-Faut qu'on parle.

-Ouais.

Kise s'assit sur le canapé, regardant le policier faire les cents pas devant lui.

-Kise...

Donc c'était plus Ryota ? C'est sans doute là qu'il comprit. Qu'il devina la suite de la phrase. La finalité de cet échange.

-Toi et moi...

Le bleu fixa enfin le yeux larmoyants de celui qui fut son amant.

-Toi et moi c'est plus possible.

* * *

><p>Midorima sirotait également un verre.<p>

Sa conversation datant de deux jours avec le Takao issu de ses hallucinations lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il devait vraiment se reprendre. Ça devenait urgent.

Il entendit le barman souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau client. Et quelque chose qui s'asseyait sur le tabouret à sa droite.

-Vous désirez ?

-Quelque chose de fort...

La voix ne lui était pas inconnue et Midorima découvrit Kise à sa droite. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

Les yeux rouges et gonflés, il était évident que le pauvre blond venait d'essuyer une importante crise de larmes.

Le vert le vit vider son verre d'une traite avant d'en redemander un.

-Tu devrais faire attention.

Kise tourna sa tête pour regarder son vieux coéquipier.

-Ah Midorimacchi... Tu es toujours vivant ?

-Toi par contre, si tu continue à boire cul sec, ce ne sera plus pour longtemps.

-Tant mieux...

Il avala son autre verre de la même façon. Il sentit une nouvelle crise de larmes et plaqua son front contre le panneaux de bois où reposait son verre.

Midorima se sentit bête : devait-il le réconforter ?

Il tapota doucement le dos arqué.

-Midorimacchi... Je suis un idiot !

-Tout le monde le sait ça.

-Tu es méchant !

Oui sans doute et alors ?

Le blond avala un nouveau verre.

-En tant que médecin, je me permet de te dire que c'est mauvais pour ta santé.

Kise fixa le fond du récipient.

-Dis Midorimacchi... Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

-Je suis médecin, pas psychologue.

-S'il te plaît !

Le regard larmoyant le fit céder.

-Vas-y...

-Daiki... Non... Aominecchi et moi, on était ensemble depuis quelques mois.

Midorima se taisait, se contentant de l'écouter se plaindre.

-...et au lieu de dire mon nom, il a dit « Tetsu » !

Les sanglots du blond empirèrent.

Le vert n'était pas vraiment étonné. Aomine avait toujours cette fascination étrange pour le joueur fantôme.

-Je fais quoi maintenant, Midorimacchi ?

-Tu bois un dernier verre, tu rentres chez toi, tu prends une douche et tu vas dormir.

-Non, je vais boire toute la nuit !

Il passa un bras au dessus de la nuque du vert et l'approcha de lui :

-Et tu vas boire avec moi !

-Tu es ivre, Kise.

-Pas assez encore !

Au final, Midorima finit pas rester et commença même à parler de sa relation avec Takao. Le blond l'écouta à son tour, le plaignant.

-Mais quand même... Aomine était super doué au lit...

-Takao avait toujours cette manie de nouer ses jambes autour de mes hanches...

La conversation dériva sur des informations beaucoup plus privés. Kise apprit donc que le vert était sensible des oreilles et Midorima découvrit que le blond adorait qu'on mordille sa clavicule.

Vers trois heures du matin, ils chantaient à tue tête, ivres à la limite de l'inconscience dans les rues de Tokyo. Ils se portaient mutuellement et continuaient de se raconter des anecdotes salaces.

-Je suis i...vre !

-Totalement ouais !

-Midorimacchi...

-Quoi ?

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser je crois.

Le vert se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

-Comme ça ?

-Non comme ça !

Kise empoigna le vert et joignit brutalement sa langue dans l'échange buccal. Midorima finit par prendre le dessus et Kise se soumit avec plaisir.

Ils se séparèrent en tanguant -la faute à l'alcool- et se regardaient. Kise baissa les yeux vers son pantalon.

-Hé... Je bande...

-Moi aussi.

-Y'a un hôtel pas loin...

-Ça me va.

Malgré les litres d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité, ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel en question et prirent une chambre. Kise venait à peine de refermer la porte que Midorima se jetait sur lui pour un baiser vorace.

Il le traîna ensuite jusqu'au lit et s'employa à dévorer les clavicules du blond plus que ravi.

Ils avaient totalement oublié leurs anciens amants.

* * *

><p>Ta-dam !<p>

Je viens de m'attirer les foudres des adeptes du ao/kise mais bon...

Momoi/ Akashi Kise/Midorima... J'aime les couples improbables.

J'ai l'impression que le but de cette histoire est devenu : « Quand Akashi va t-il enfin arriver à se faire Momoi ?! »

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Donc Murasakibara n'a pas le droit de manger des chips avec eux ?! Non en fait, tu as été plus rapide que moi. J'allais la changer de place quand j'ai reçu le commentaire. Mais merci de ma l'avoir fait remarquer !

**Cadensh** : J'attends avec impatience ta longue review ! Tant qu'elle reste prenante...

**Emy-nee** : Je suis touchée mais j'ai décidé de vouer mon cœur aux persos de mangas ! Je plaisante, j'avais compris ! Akashi s'est bien défoulé !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Réveil difficile pour Midorima et Kise. Murasakibara décide d'emmener Himuro se promener dans la ville afin de lui refaire découvrir les lieux importants de leurs amitié. Chapitre 16 : Les meilleurs souvenirs sont sucrés !


	17. 16- Les meilleurs souvenirs sont sucrés!

Lali oh ! Tout d'abord, suite au conseil de Moona Neko, cette fic est passé au rating M. Le point positif, c'est que maintenant, je n'ai plus à me retenir...

Ensuite, je suis morte de rire de voir à quel point vous aimez le Ao/Kise ! Pauvre Midorima... Cela dit, j'ai également eut mal au cœur quand j'ai décidé de les séparer. Donc qui sait pour le blond et le bleu dans le futur...

Mais en attendant une possible réconciliation, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16- Les meilleurs souvenirs sont sucrés !<strong>

Ce matin-là, deux hommes se réveillent simultanément bien que considérablement éloignés.

Le premier, aux cheveux rouges sang, est habitué à ces heures matinales qui effraieraient la majorité de la population de Tokyo. Mais qu'y peut-il ? Ses responsabilités sont trop importantes pour qu'il se permette de lambiner ainsi.

La lumière du soleil à peine levé, légèrement tamisé par les rideaux, l'oblige à fermer son œil carmin. Un grognement mécontent lui échappe. Sa main gauche vint se poser en visière au dessus de la pupille doré afin de vérifier l'heure en écriture digitale du réveil sur la table de chevet de l'autre côté du lit. Il s'aperçut donc qu'il était -même pour lui- encore relativement tôt.

Il laissa retomber son bras et laissa son regard dériver vers la silhouette endormie contre lui. Satsuki avait sa joue gauche posée contre son épaule et ses bras étaient ramenés contre sa poitrine, comme pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Les longues mèches roses s'éparpillaient sur les oreillers, le mettant au défi ne pas plonger la main dedans.

La jeune fille gigota quelques secondes, le visage plissé d'inquiétude. La main droite d'Akashi alla caresser la tête sur son épaule en se voulant rassurante. L'effet fut immédiat et Satsuki se pelotonna davantage contre le rouge. Elle passa un bras par dessus le torse du garçon, finissant par se coller totalement.

L'Empereur s'arrêta de respirer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'enlace ainsi. Même ces filles d'un soir n'avaient pas la possibilité de s'y tenter puisque le rouge les congédier un fois son affaire terminée. Et ses parents n'auraient jamais eu l'impulsion d'un tel geste. Pas que cela le dérangeait. Mais le corps chaud contre lui réveillait une douce chaleur dans le creux de ses reins.

Toujours endormie, la petite coach ne se rendait pas compte de l'effort surhumain qu'il fallait à Akashi pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Il tentait de penser à autre chose mais en vain. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle et son léger souffle sur sa gorge. Satsuki remonta une de ses jambes près de son caleçon et le rouge sentit qu'il s'embrasait.

Sa main descendit jusqu'à la taille fine et il caressa la hanche plus bas. Il sentit qu'elle tremblait contre lui. Le garçon réussi à se tourner légèrement sur le côté afin de faire face à la fille. Il chercha ses lèvres.

C'est à quelques centimètres de la bouche entrouverte qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait dans son sommeil.

Il reprit sa place initiale, veillant à bien maintenir Satsuki contre lui. Il essuya les traces de larmes à l'aide de sa main de libre et remonta la couette sur eux.

Aujourd'hui, il resterait un peu plus au lit et attendrait qu'elle se réveille contre lui.

* * *

><p>L'autre garçon aux cheveux de paille s'était réveillé à cause de sa vessie prête à exploser. Nu comme un ver, il atteint les toilettes juste à temps. Ce besoin satisfait, il s'interrogea sur son manque de vêtement.<p>

Mais sa gueule de bois carabinée et ses reins en compote se rappelèrent à sa bonne conscience. Ses clavicules portaient des traces de morsures assez légères et il frémit en passant un doigt dessus. Pas de plaisir mais d'horreur. Parce que l'homme dans le lit de la pièce d'à côté n'était pas Aomine.

Le blond s'avança doucement vers la personne en question. Allongé sur le ventre avec quelques mèches sur les yeux, Midorima arborait une expression proche de la sérénité. C'était bien la première fois que Kise voyait un tel relâchement de la part de son ancien coéquipier. Même lors des nuits qu'ils passaient aux camps d'entraînements à Teiko, le vert gardait ses sourcils froncés.

Kise attrapa ses vêtements et opta pour une douche. Bon sang, son dos lui faisait réellement mal ! Hier soir, le blond avait laissé le vert prendre les opérations en mains. Il se souvenait vaguement que son amant d'une nuit l'avait retourné de façon à ce qu'il soit à quatre pattes et avait collé son torse contre son dos avant de lui écarter les jambes.

En se frottant les hanches avec du savon, le mannequin se remémora également un deuxième round. Cette fois, Kise avait pris les devants et avait obligé Midorima à s'allonger sur le dos tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur lui. Les mains de Midorima avaient agrippé sa taille sans toutefois dicter son propre rythme, laissant les rênes au blond.

Il se sécha consciencieusement et remit ses vêtements de la veille. Un cri de douleur venant de la chambre le fit sursauter alors qu'il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Kise passa la porte de la salle de bain et se précipita vers Midorima, à l'origine du cri.

Seulement vêtu de son jean, le vert se tenait le pied en grimaçant de douleur.

-Midorimacchi ?

-Saleté de lit de mes deux !

-Tout va bien... ?

Le médecin darda un regard furibond sur le blond.

-Non ! Je cherchais mes lunettes quand mon orteil a tapé le pied de ce foutu lit !

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, Kise se mit à chercher du regard ladite paire de lunettes. Il alla les ramasser près de la porte d'entrée et les tendit au propriétaire. Midorima lui arracha pratiquement des mains en grommelant un « merci ! ».

Sa vision correctement rétablie, le vert finit de s'habiller et resta debout alors que Kise s'était assis sur le lit.

-Ce qui c'est passé...

-...n'arrivera plus.

Satisfaits de voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, les deux hommes finirent de regrouper leurs affaires respectives et quittèrent la chambre.

Midorima abandonna Kise dès qu'ils furent dehors. Le vert s'éloignait à grandes enjambées, ignorant jusqu'à la fin les mots du blond.

Celui-ci prenait le chemin pour rentrer chez lui quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

Son manager lui annonça que le shooting d'aujourd'hui -que Kise avait totalement oublié- devait être reporté. Le blond était donc libre pour la journée.

Quand il raccrocha, Kise prit quelques secondes pour se masser le crâne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant. Aomine devait avoir de quoi calmer sa gueule de bois chez lui...

Et puis il se rappela que le bleu venait de le quitter. Et qu'il s'était réconforté dans les bras de Midorima. A ce moment-là, Kise fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable : il avait couché avec Midorima Shintaro !

Son rire se transforma en sanglots désespérés. Aomine... ne voulait plus de lui. Le bleu désirait juste le turquoise.

Juste Kurokocchi...

Il essuya vivement ses larmes et rentra chez lui.

Dans sa chambre, il jeta ses affaires sans regarder leur destination. Il s'allongea sous sa couette et posa sa tête sur son oreiller.

Il voulait s'endormir vite.

Au final, Alec avait raison... Du bleu avait bel et bien finit par détruire son couple...

* * *

><p>Midorima se sentait étrangement bien.<p>

Outre son mal de crâne, il se reposait tranquillement dans son canapé, face à sa télévision. Il ne l'avait pas allumé, il profitait juste du silence.

Lui non plus n'avait pas l'habitude de boire. Mais il en avait eu besoin et maintenant, il allait mieux. L'épisode avec Kise venait de lui apprendre quelque chose d'important.

Il pouvait enfin allez de l'avant.

Quand sa migraine ira mieux, il achètera des fleurs pour Arina.

Et après ça, il téléphonera à Takao.

Oui, il fera comme ça...

Parce qu'il était certain de sa décision.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.<p>

Bien que de l'extérieur, il avait exactement le même air ennuyé habituel. Seulement, sa précipitation à dévorer sa sucette n'était pas du à l'appétit mais bien à son impatience.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Himuro.

Le violet prenait très à cœur de passer du temps avec son ami. Parfois, il passait le lendemain matin de son service pour déposer une de ses créations chez son ami et recevoir ses impressions. Jusqu'ici, ce n'était que compliment.

Murasakibara jeta l'emballage d'une nouvelle sucette -goût fraise- et fit craquer les articulations de sa nuque.

Le brun était en retard.

Il résistait difficilement à l'envie de prendre son portable et d'appeler le garçon pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il était peut-être malade ? Non, il aurait appelé pour le prévenir.

Son esprit commençait à échauffer des théories quand on cria son nom :

-Atsushi !

Il se retourna et regarda Himuro courir vers lui. Le brun portait un pull violet de la même couleur que les cheveux du pâtissier.

-Je suis terriblement désolé ! Je me suis trompé de chemin et le temps de repartir en arrière...

-C'est pas grave Muro-chin. J'étais un peu en avance de toute façon.

Il récolta un petit sourire du brun.

Les deux garçons s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant Yosen. Murasakibara avait suggéré d'emmener Himuro dans des lieux qui serait -du moins il l'espérait- capables de lui rappeler quelque chose. Le brun avait donné son accord et avait tenu à ce que Murasakibara ne l'accompagne pas pour allez au premier endroit en question.

Donc naturellement, ils avaient commencé par leur lycée. En vérité, le brun ne s'était trompé que d'un arrêt de bus mais le paysage encore plus inconnu l'avait bloqué. Il avait voulu appeler son ami mais une étrange fierté mal placée l'avait arrêté. Il voulait le faire seul ! Quand il s'aperçut qu'il était perdu, Himuro s'était concentré et un miracle s'était produit. Mais le fait qu'il soit en retard l'avait convaincu de dégager sa fierté et s'était excusé.

Il avait trouvé touchant le fait que ce géant aux longues mèches violettes soit inquiet pour lui. Parce que, inutile de le cacher, il avait bien vu la lueur dans les yeux de poissons morts de son ami.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin tous les deux, les garçons se sentaient rassuré. Murasakibara alla jusqu'à donner une sucette au brun qui accepta avec plaisir. Ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte de Yosen et le violet conduisit Himuro jusqu'au gymnase où s'était déroulé tous leurs entraînements. La coach Masako Araki n'était pas présente. Vu l'heure, elle devait donner un cours aux élèves.

Mais le gymnase suffirait pour l'instant. Rien ne traînait par terre et tout était d'une propreté digne d'un hôpital. Ce qui ne surprenait pas Murasakibara, se souvenant bien des coups de shinai que la coach n'hésitait pas à donner quand elle jugeait que le nettoyage n'était pas parfait. Et le violet s'en était souvent pris des coups...

Himuro écoutait les souvenirs que lui racontait son ami. Quand il commença à parler de cette femme et de son épée, il se sentit effrayé sans raison.

Ils firent le tour du gymnase et tombèrent sur des photos. Dont trois datant de l'époque où ils étudiaient ici.

La première montrait une équipe où les membres semblaient distants les uns des autres. Le brun interpréta ainsi les visages vides sur la photo.

Sur la deuxième, il y avait de nouveaux membres mais les lycéens aux couleurs de l'équipe se tenaient face à l'appareil, soudés et souriants. Certains de vaincre.

La dernière fut sans conteste la plus triste. Il manquait cette touche violette que représentait le pâtissier à ses côtés.

-Atsushi ?

-Mmh ?

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sur cette photo ?

La sucette se cassa quand Murasakibara croqua brutalement dedans. Himuro le regarda dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-J'ai... arrêté le basket.

-Vraiment ?!

Le violet fixa la dernière photo. L'équipe n'avait même pas tenté de sourire.

-Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

Les yeux violets le regardèrent profondément.

-Enfin si tu ne veux pas, je peux comprendre. Je...

-Ça m'ennuyait.

Himuro pencha la tête sur le côté, dégageant pour une rare fois son œil couvert par sa mèche noire. C'était évident qu'il mentait... Le brun pinça les lèvres : comment aurais réagi l'ancien Himuro ?

Ils finirent par quitter le gymnase. N'ayant pas d'autorisation, il ne purent rentrer à l'intérieur des autres bâtiments. Le brun commençait à se souvenirs de certains visages.

Murasakibara les conduisaient dans un autre endroit situé à quelques minutes de leur ancien lycée. Le bâtiment était d'une très grande simplicité et se fondait parmi ceux qui l'entourait. En entrant, le brun fut accueillit par une espèce de gros chien qui s'attaqua sa main à grands renfort de coups de langue particulièrement baveux.

L'animal tenta d'exécuter cette même salutation sur le violet mais le pâtissier fut plus rapide et leva ses mains à hauteur de son visage.

Himuro commença à caresser l'animal sous toutes ses coutures et récolta un coup de langue sur le menton.

Son propriétaire -un vieil homme avec une canne- siffla et le chien se dépêcha de venir se coucher à ses pieds. Il souhaita le bonjour aux deux garçons.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

Himuro n'entendit pas ce que répondit son ami aux cheveux violet puisqu'il caressait à nouveau le chien.

-Muro-chin ?

L'interpellé releva la tête et rejoignit Murasakibara dans la pièce d'à côté.

Cette pièce là était très lumineuse, contrastant étonnamment avec celle où les deux hommes avaient rencontré le vieil homme. Il y avait de nombreuses tables et un bar au fond.

Et au milieu, une table de billard.

Le regard surpris d'Himuro passa de la table au violet.

-Muro-chin, tu aimes le billard, non ?

-En effet... Je suis un peu étonné. Je ne l'ai dit qu'à très peu de personnes.

Murasakibara lui tendit le nécessaire.

-Tu m'as emmené ici après notre défaite lors de notre première Winter Cup. Tu disais que c'était pour me battre au moins une fois.

Le violet remit une nouvelle sucette dans sa bouche.

Lui aussi avait été surpris quand Himuro l'avait traîné jusqu'ici la première fois. Le fait de perdre contre Kagami et Kuroko l'avait relativement mit sur les nerfs et -sans passer par quatre chemins- il avait été odieux les jours suivants. Il refusait de venir aux entraînements également.

Épuisé par son comportement enfantin, la coach de Yosen avait « supplié » Himuro de faire quelque chose. Celui-ci, en froid avec le violet depuis le match, avait d'abord refusé. Mais quand l'équipe entière s'était joint aux supplications de leur coach, le brun n'avait plus vraiment eu le choix.

Murasakibara l'avait d'abord envoyé bouler. A la limite du meurtre -parce que franchement, quand il voulait, le violet était pénible!- le brun avait provoqué son coéquipier. En imitant Kagami, Himuro avait réussi l'exploit d'énerver assez le violet pour qu'il l'écoute.

Si le violet gagnait contre lui, Himuro le laissait tranquille. Dans le cas contraire, Murasakibara reprenait l'entraînement. Le violet, s'imaginant que cela déboucherais sur un « un contre un » au basket, avait accepté. Pour le plus grand plaisir du brun ! N'étant pas stupide, il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre l'autre garçon. Alors autant jouer sur un terrain bien connu :

-On va décider ça au billard.

-Hein ?!

Murasakibara n'avait jamais touché à un billard de sa courte existence. Aussi quand les deux garçons se sont retrouvés devant la table où attendait les boules, il était resté les bras ballants. Mais Himuro avait tout de même pris le temps de lui expliquer correctement et de faire un match d'essai. Et le violet s'en sortait étrangement bien.

Cependant, comme prévu, la victoire fut facilement acquise pour le brun. Murasakibara reprit donc l'entraînement et se prépara consciencieusement pour la Winter Cup à venir, aux côtés de son équipe.

Reprenant pied avec l'instant présent, le violet remarqua que malgré sa mémoire perdue, Himuro savait toujours comment jouer au billard. Et qu'il était diablement attirant, couché à moitié sur la table et l'air concentré.

Déglutissant difficilement, Murasakibara tentait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Quand Himuro se tourna vers lui, le sourire radieux, le violet ressentit l'envie violente de le serrer dans ses bras.

-J'ai gagné !

-Muro-chin, tu gagnes toujours au billard...

Fier de son écrasante victoire, le brun se laissa guider dans un restaurant de ramens. Attablés devant deux énormes bols fumants, ils commencèrent à manger, savourant la bonne qualité du plat.

-Alors, comment ça se passe dans ton restaurant, Atsuhi ? Tu ne m'en parles jamais !

Murasakibara avala sa bouchée de nouilles avant de répondre :

-Ça va.

-C'est tout ?

-Je ne compte pas rester beaucoup de toute façon. C'est pour avoir assez d'argent pour ouvrir ma propre pâtisserie.

Il économisait pour ça depuis longtemps déjà.

Himuro était ravi pour son ami. Il gardait cette impression que le violet se foutait de tout alors qu'il est un aussi beau projet...

-J'espère sincèrement que tu réussiras !

Murasakibara saisit à nouveau une poignée de nouilles avec ses baguettes et les avala sans plus de cérémonie.

-Et toi, Muro-chin ?

-Moi ?

Le brun prit une expression triste qui glaça le violet.

-Avant mon accident, j'étais dans une école de commerce. Je suppose que je vais y retourner. Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment chez mes parents. La vie continue.

Oh, comme il avait envie de serrer son Muro-chin dans ses bras...

Murasakibara commanda encore un bol de ramens alors que le brun se décida pour un parfait au chocolat en guise de dessert.

-Il est bon ?

-Tu veux goûter ?

Naturellement, le violet ne refuserais jamais une telle opportunité ! Himuro amena sa longue cuillère jusqu'à la bouche de son ami qui goba le tout le yeux brillants.

-Le tien est quand même meilleur Atsushi.

La pâtissier savourait le fondant du chocolat sur la langue. Le compliment de son ami le toucha profondément.

Quand Himuro replongea sa cuillère dans le parfait puis dans sa bouche, Murasakibara eut soudainement beaucoup trop chaud. Il transpirait également.

Il espérait ne pas être malade...

Après une petite promenade digestive bien méritée -Himuro avait donné le reste de son parfait au violet- ils remarquèrent un parc d'attractions plus loin.

Ils se regardèrent et eurent un sourire complice.

A cette heure, les deux garçons trouvèrent beaucoup de familles avec des enfants très jeunes. Murasakibara se souvenait très bien que ses frères et sœurs l'emmenaient régulièrement dans des parcs semblables. Il se rappelait très bien qu'il voulait goûter toutes les sortes de barbe à papa.

Himuro, lui, préférais jouer au basket dans la rue plutôt que de venir ici. Il le regrettait un peu.

La question difficile fut de savoir par quel attractions commencer. Himuro refusa net de monter dans les trains fantômes. Ils optèrent donc pour les sensations fortes.

Alors qu'ils passaient aux montagnes russes, le brun chercha la main de son ami par réconfort.

Murasakibara ressentit à nouveau cette étrange chaleur dans son corps.

Ils eurent également droit à une photo souvenir : Murasakibara avait gardé son air ennuyé tandis qu'Himuro avait la bouche ouverte à force de hurler. D'ailleurs, puisque le wagon redescendait les rails à grandes vitesses, sa mèche noire ainsi que celles violettes du pâtissier étaient en l'air, les rendant très comiques.

Légèrement tremblants, les deux garçons s'assirent sur un banc pour reprendre leur souffle. Et Murasakibara décida que le meilleur pour cela était de goûter à une barbe à papa. Il laissa même le pouvoir de décision du très important goût à Himuro. Il le pria juste mentalement de la choisir à la fraise.

Le brun remarqua que son ami lorgnait sur le sucre rose. Quelques secondes plus tard, il lui tendait un bâtonnet recouvert d'un nuage rose.

-On partage ?

Et venant du très gourmand violet, la question était miraculeuse.

Ils se promenaient tranquillement parmi les stands quand le téléphone de Murasakibara le dérangea dans sa contemplation d'un Himuro avec du sucre autour de la bouche.

-Ah... pardon, je dois répondre.

Il s'éloigna un peu sans quitter la bouche de son ami des yeux.

Himuro, en l'attendant, sortit la photo souvenir de sa poche -Murasakibara l'avait obligé à la garder chez lui- et sourit en remarqua qu'ils se tenaient fermement la main.

-Muro-chin...

Il se tourna vers le géant qui affichait un air penaud.

-Tout va bien ?

-En fait... le mec qui devait s'occuper des desserts pour le service de ce soir est malade et il faut un remplaçant...

-Je vois... Tu n'as pas le choix, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Le violet était triste de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec son ami. Le temps de rentrer, de se préparer et de partir pour le restaurant...

-Je vais te ramener chez toi Muro-chin.

-Je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

Himuro serait capable de se perdre sans ça. Le violet se rendit compte qu'ils ne mettrait pas longtemps à arriver, à son grand regret.

Ils discutaient en attendant de tout et de rien. Le violet se sentait un peu fatigué et n'arriva pas à retenir un bâillement.

-Si tu es déjà fatigué, je n'imagine pas ce que ça va être après ton service !

-Ne te moque pas Muro-chin !

-Je ne me moque pas...

Mais le sourire du brun était trop suspect pour qu'il soit crédible.

En arrivant devant la maison du plus petit, Murasakibara fut salué par la mère de ce dernier.

-Déjà de retour ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Elle était bien habituée à voir le violet régulièrement chez elle. Et elle en était heureuse car quand il était là, son fils adoré était rayonnant.

-Au fait, Atsushi ! Merci beaucoup pour les merveilles de l'autre fois !

-Elles vous ont plu ?

-Un vrai délice ! Pour te remercier, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dîner un soir avec nous !

La mère et le fils le regardèrent en le suppliant avec leurs yeux identiques.

-Hum... D'accord.

Himuro était ravi que son ami est accepté. Il rentra dans la maison, accompagné de sa mère et grimpa dans sa chambre.

Là, sur le mur près de son lit, il accrocha la photo pour être certain de l'avoir constamment près de lui.

Il adorait vraiment être avec Murasakibara.

* * *

><p>Il la regarda dormir.<p>

Son père lui avait ordonné de rentrer à la demeure familiale pour un dossier d'une importance capitale pour l'Empire des Akashi.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait la laisser ici. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule.

Il détestait devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un mais Satsuki était plus importante. Il chercha un nom dans son répertoire téléphonique et attendit que l'homme au bout décroche :

-Allô ?

-Daiki.

-Tu me veux quoi ?

Akashi prit une grande inspiration et parla le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller la rose contre lui :

-J'ai besoin d'un service.

-Attends... Tu peux répéter, j'ai du mal entendre.

Le bleu se foutait royalement de lui. Akashi rangea sa réponse acerbe dans un coin de sa tête :

-Viens dans mon ancien appartement. Et veille sur Satsuki à ma place.

* * *

><p>Oulà, j'ai mit presque une semaine cette fois ci !<p>

Désolé pour l'attente !

J'ai vraiment manqué d'inspiration cette semaine...

Merci pour vos reviews !

**Inukag09** : Tant de curiosité ! C'est clair que pour Akashi c'est ceinture pour l'instant. Pauvre femme de Takao (qui n'a pas de nom pour l'instant!), tu veux la priver de son mari ?! C'est sur que face à Midorima et sa horde de fangirls, elle ne tienne pas le coup !

**Moona Neko** : Donc merci pour ton conseil ! Se faire Momoi ? Pas tout de suite XD ! Mais ne pleure pas enfin ! Akashi flippant ? Naaaan, c'est un Bisounours !

**Fd139 **: Merci pour ce long commentaire et d'avoir pris le temps de me l'écrire ! (désolée pour les heures de sommeil manquantes...) Pour le chapitre sur Midorima, je me suis éclatée ! Mido shooté, le concept dans ma tête était trop bon ! Free ! est un ramassis de scènes tendancieuses yaoi et c'est pour ça que j'adore ! Pourquoi Arina est morte ? J'aime les persos torturés comme Midorima... voilà pourquoi Je commence à peine la version papier de Kuroko no basket personnellement. Bref, merci encore !

**Emy-nee** : J'aimerais bien qu'il cuisine pour moi. Niveau culinaire, j'suis au même niveau que Riko et Satsuki donc...

**Aiwa** : Allons, allons ! Inutile de faire une dépression ! Évidemment qu'on est jalouses... Elle garde tous les beau mecs rien que pour elle...

**Caro64** : Mido/Kise après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'en ai rêvé avant d'écrire le chapitre donc ça devait être une prémonition.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Akashi laisse Satsuki dans les mains d'Aomine sans lui expliquer la raison de sa demande. Midorima accueille le fils de Takao pendant le week end. Seulement le petit garçon échappe à sa vigilance et c'est au bleu qu'on demande de le retrouver. Chapitre 17 : Surveillance rapprochée !


	18. 17- Surveillance rapprochée!

Lali oh ! Je reconnais que je ne parle pas souvent de Kuroko. Mais en même temps, le manga originel est quand même axé sur lui donc...

Bon d'accord, je vais faire des efforts... Je le jure sur la tête du proviseur décédé.

Sur cette promesse que je ne compte pas tenir, bonne lecture !

_Akashi laisse Satsuki dans les mains d'Aomine sans lui expliquer la raison de sa demande. Midorima accueille le fils de Takao pendant le week-end. Seulement le petit garçon échappe à sa vigilance et c'est au bleu qu'on demande de le retrouver._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17- Surveillance rapprochée !<strong>

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Abandonnant ses collègues à la machine à café, il avait couru jusqu'à sa propre voiture et avait roulé jusqu'à l'immeuble qu'il devait rejoindre rapidement. Ignorant les multiples infractions qu'il commentait sans regret.

Parce que c'était pour _elle_.

Il arrêta le véhicule avec un brutal coup de frein à main et en sortie comme une furie. En rentrant dans le bâtiment gigantesque, le policier croisa une pauvre femme innocente qu'il fusilla du regard alors qu'elle bloquait l'accès aux escaliers. Il était bien trop pressé pour utiliser l'ascenseur.

Les mollets en feu et le souffle court -Dieu il ne manquait pas à ce point d'exercice ?!- il atteignit finalement l'étage qu'il recherchait. Sans prêter attention à la petite sonnette près de la porte, le bleu tambourina contre le panneau qui lui faisait face.

Quand le rouge commença à ouvrir la porte, Aomine se jeta sur lui en le saisissant par la chemise que le plus petit portait :

-Toi... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Les mots avaient été sifflés avec colère. Akashi plissa dangereusement les yeux.

-Lâche moi.

Le bleu choisit d'ignorer l'ordre et resserra sa poigne sur le tissu. Il leva les bras et Akashi se retrouva obligé de se tenir sur ses orteils.

-Je t'avais prévenu que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose...

-Daiki.

Le prénom avait claqué, sec. La main blanche du rouge agrippa finalement le poignet mat et il appuya sur une zone bien sensible. Immédiatement, Aomine le lâcha en se tenant la main. Akashi lissa sa chemise sans cesser de fusiller le bleu avec ses yeux.

Le policier grogna de mécontentement et recula légèrement. Un sourire suffisant fleurit sur les lèvres du rouge.

-Bien. Concernant la raison de ta venue ici...

-Espèce de...

-Ne me coupe pas.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et Aomine céda le premier.

-Concernant Satsuki, je te demande de ne pas la quitter d'une semelle et ce, jusqu'à mon retour. Si elle désire sortir, suis-là.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça pour toi ?!

Le bleu savait qu'il venait de cracher ces mots avec toute l'agressivité dont il était capable et regretta quelque peu son ton : après tout, dés qu'il était question de son amie aux cheveux roses, il savait qu'il abandonnerait tout pour venir la voir. Mais l'idée de devoir prendre soin d'elle parce que ce foutu prétentieux aux cheveux de sang le voulait, le mettait sacrément en rogne !

Les yeux d'Akashi se réduisirent à deux fentes, ce qui n'atténuait en rien l'éclat de ses pupilles. Il détestait sincèrement qu'on discute ses ordres.

-Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer. Tu obéis, c'est tout.

-Oy !

Le rouge enfila sa veste et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il avait encore une chose à lui dire :

-Ne t'avise surtout pas de la perdre de vue. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

Akashi ouvrit la porte et marcha aristocratiquement vers l'ascenseur. Sans se tourner une seule fois vers le bleu qui n'osais plus passer cette même porte.

-Sale petite teigne...

Son portable vibra dans le pantalon de sa tenue et il appuya rapidement sur l'écran pour afficher le SMS reçu :

« _Obéis correctement et je m'occuperais de ton supérieur. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu perdes cet emploi si durement acquis..._

_Surtout après avoir quitté Ryota._

_Akashi Seijuro _»

La mâchoire d'Aomine craqua étrangement quand il serra les dents. Un jour, il lui éclatera la tronche à ce piment richissime !

Mais pour l'instant, qu'il le veuille ou non, il était coincé dans cet appartement.

En y réfléchissant, c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici. Naturellement, Akashi avait communiqué son adresse aux autres membres de la Génération des Miracles mais le regard mortel qu'il l'avait accompagné avait très bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à entrer à l'intérieur.

Guidé par une curiosité malsaine et un sourire qui atteignait ses yeux, Aomine commença son inspection. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux -ou plutôt au nez- c'était ce parfum féminin. Il n'arrivais à pas savoir si c'était à cause du fait qu'il vivait seul depuis un moment -même en comptant Kise- ou d'un autre facteur quel qui soit mais cette odeur lui montait à la tête, l'enveloppant de bas en haut. C'était... fantastique.

Le bleu n'était pas vraiment un fan de décoration mais celle, très simple, de cet endroit lui plaisait beaucoup. Sans les plantes vertes, l'intérieur serait froid et inhospitalier. Vide, sans l'âme de son propriétaire. Il avait également l'impression que Satsuki n'avait rien ajouté ou enlevé.

Les autres pièces étaient semblables au final. C'était propre, rangé... peu ressemblant à la jeune fille. Il se souvenait parfaitement que contrairement aux apparences, elle était douée pour mettre sa chambre sans dessus dessous. Et oublier de ranger fréquemment. Et d'ailleurs en parlant de chambre...

Aomine ouvrit la porte et ne rentra que la tête. Le lit immense lui valut de laisser sa mâchoire se décrocher mais il se reprit avec un petit sourire en apercevant quelques vêtements à même le sol. Il retrouvait son amie d'enfance.

La pénombre ne permettait pas d'apercevoir davantage. A pas de loups, il s'approcha de l'endormie, juste histoire de vérifier. Couverte jusqu'aux épaules, Satsuki serrait un oreiller contre elle de toutes ses forces.

Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de la regarder dormir davantage, il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo dans un vain espoir d'y trouver de la bière. Naturellement, il n'y en avait pas. Ses yeux las tombèrent sur une étrange bouteille rouge. Il l'a sortit du frigo pour mieux voir l'appellation et resta bouche bée. Jus de cerise. Sérieusement, jus de cerise ?! D'où venait les goûts plus qu'étranges de cette fille ?! Il la remit à sa place sans tarder.

Encore moins certain, le bleu fouilla les placards à la recherche de café. Il eut un rire sans joie : comme si c'était possible...

Désespéré et en manque, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa veste. Il n'était encore pas au stade de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer, mais de temps en temps, il appréciait le goût acre qui collait à son palais.

Il ouvrit une fenêtre du salon et alluma le petit bâton blanc. A peine le fut-il, il en tira une bouffée et rejeta la tête en arrière. Dieu, que ça faisait du bien !

Il appuya son menton sur son bras et passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux bleus. En appui sur sa jambe droite, il regardait les gens en bas. Ça, c'était ennuyant...

Un bâillement soudain lui amena quelques larmes au coin des yeux, qu'il essuya d'un geste.

Bon sang, il était flic pas nounou !

Il jeta son mégot par la fenêtre et la referma. Il aurait quand même préféré un café... Aomine traîna des pieds jusqu'au canapé et se laissa tomber de tout son long. Il posa son bras devant ses yeux et expira tout l'air de ses poumons.

Il allait dormir un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait s'enfuir après tout.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était midi, Satsuki était assise près de sa tête et regardait la télé. Elle dut le sentir bouger car elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

-Bonjour.

-...'alut.

Il se redressa, demandant un effort considérable à ses abdos. La rose le regarda et sourit, amusée :

-Tu as un peu de bave ici.

Elle désigna son menton et le garçon s'essuya immédiatement.

-Le canapé est à ce point confortable ?

-J'aurais bien tenté le lit mais t'étais dedans.

-Tu avais largement la place.

Après tout, ils avaient souvent dormi ensemble au cours des années. Et ce lit là, pouvait permettre à Satsuki de s'éloigner des poings de son ami. Car le jeune homme, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, donnait de magnifiques coups pendant son sommeil. Ainsi que des coups de jambes. Et quand Satsuki finissait par atterrir sur le plancher de la chambre, Monsieur avait le culot de lui demander -après avoir grogné de s'être fait réveillé- ce qu'elle fichait par terre.

En observant la jeune fille, Aomine se rendit compte des énormes cernes sous ses yeux, rouges d'avoir tant pleurer. Elle semblait encore plus petite, encore plus fragile que d'habitude.

Il caressa les cheveux roses en soupirant : cette fille lui causait beaucoup trop de soucis.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

Quelque part, il était heureux de la réponse négative. Aomine Daiki n'était pas le genre de personnes qui écoutait les problèmes des autres et leurs donnait des conseils. Il n'était absolument pas doué pour ça.

-Mais toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Foutue gamine ! Toujours aussi douée pour remarquer les moindres changements chez les gens !

Sachant très bien qu'elle finirait par lui arracher la vérité, le bleu finit par parler avec une voix morne :

-J'ai quitté Kise.

Il s'attendait à ce que Satsuki se tourne vers lui et lui demande la raison mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle continuait de regarder l'émission.

-Je vois. Ça n'a pas du être facile.

-Ça n'allait plus très bien depuis un moment.

Honnêtement, il était satisfait de sa décision. Il avait commis une grosse bourde et en avait pris la responsabilité. Il le dirait à qui voudrait bien l'entendre : Kise était un type formidable qui méritait mieux qu'un crétin fou amoureux d'un autre garçon. Seulement... Il ne s'était pas préparé à la solitude qu'il ressentait.

Satsuki avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser mais le bleu semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Et après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Cela ne la regardait en rien. C'était juste entre le bleu et le blond.

Elle se contenta de lui presser la main.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je suis surpris !

-De quoi ?

-Cet appartement... Il est bien trop propre.

La rose enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du mat.

-C'est méchant ! Je fais beaucoup d'effort !

-Ouais, ouais...

-Moi qui allais te proposer d'aller t'acheter un café et de manger dehors... Tu peux faire une croix dessus !

-Hein ? Ah non ! Désolé!

-Trop tard...

-Allez Satsu ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'un café et si je te laisse un seul instant toute seule, je vais me faire désintégrer par Akashi !

La jeune femme se tourna à demi vers lui et Aomine tenta de prendre sa meilleure imitation du repenti.

-Bon, je te pardonne.

-Donc j'aurais mon café ?

-Oui.

L'air profondément heureux du policier lui tira un sourire.

-Je vais m'habiller et on y va.

Elle se leva, suivi par son ami.

En ouvrant l'armoire, elle remarqua Aomine assis sur le lit.

-Dai-chan ? J'aimerais m'habiller seule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Akashi m'a bien spécifié que je ne devais pas te perdre de vue.

-Je ne pense pas que ça s'applique aussi à ce genre de situation.

Il croisa les bras, montrant qu'il n'était pas prêt de partir.

-Tu n'as pas à être gênée. On prenait souvent des bains ensemble.

-Oui, avant nos 10 ans !

-J'ai souvent des filles nues.

-Les magazines, ça ne compte pas...

-Si c'était que ça...

Elle continuait de le fixer. Sérieusement, il n'allait pas rester là, hein ? Satsuki soupira et parla à Aomine comme à un petit enfant :

-Écoutes Dai-chan, si tu ne sorts pas, je ne vais pas m'habiller. Et si je ne m'habilles pas, tu n'auras pas ton café. Tu comprends ?

Le bleu se raidit.

-C'est un ordre d'Akashi...

-Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard. Maintenant sors.

Il finit par obéir et s'arrêta au niveau de la porte, tournant le dos à la chambre.

Épuisée par ce comportement, Satsuki vérifia bien que le jeune homme ne regardait pas avant d'enlever sa nuisette. Elle s'y était plutôt bien habituée à ces dernières.

Enfin habillée, elle poussa Aomine pour pouvoir accéder à la salle de bain. Elle se brossa les dents et les cheveux vigoureusement. Elle se les noua en un chignon dans lequel elle planta une épingle à cheveux, cadeau qu'elle avait reçu d'Aomine et de Kise pour Noël.

Elle décida également de mettre le bracelet d'améthyste d'Akashi.

Satsuki sortit de la salle de bain et Aomine la suivit jusqu'au salon.

-T'es drôlement pomponnée pour un café.

-Où est le mal ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il reconnu avec fierté son cadeau -surtout que c'était son idée- et passa en premier la porte d'entrée.

La rose le guida près du centre-ville et le bleu put enfin profiter de sa tasse de café tant désirée. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa mais il s'en ficha. C'était par amour pour le café. Vers 13h30, ils décidèrent de s'en aller.

Comme promis, Satsuki paya les consommations.

-Bon, tu veux rentrer ou on marche quelque part ?

Elle réfléchit et se décida pour la seconde option.

Tout en discutant de leurs boulots respectifs, ils arrivèrent dans un parc. Prenant place sur un banc, Satsuki se rappela d'un fait amusant :

-Te voir me rappelle que dans mes futurs titulaires, j'ai un joueur qui est comme toi !

Un peu sur la défensive, Aomine lui répondit :

-C'est à dire ?

-Il est certain d'être le meilleur !

Immédiatement, elle se mit à courir pour échapper au bleu. Promettant mille supplices à son amie d'enfance, le policier la laissa exprès prendre un peu d'avance avant de la rattraper en trois enjambées.

Prise au piège, Satsuki affichait quand même un sourire satisfait.

-Toi...

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Dai-chan ! Tu restes quand même bien plus prétentieux que lui !

Le bleu s'avança, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres quand Midorima surgit d'un buisson près d'eux.

Surpris, les deux autres stoppèrent leurs gestes pour regarder, incrédules, le vert couvert de feuilles.

-Mi... Midorin ?!

Les lunettes de travers et affichant un visage angoissé, il leva la tête et reconnu la jeune fille.

-Momoi... Je l'ai perdu !

-Ta virginité ? C'est pas trop tôt !

-Dai-chan !

Le médecin regarda le bleu, toujours avec son regard angoissé :

-J'ai perdu Kazuo !

-Kazuo ?

-Le fils de Takao ! Je l'ai perdu !

Satsuki s'approcha de Midorima et lui parla avec douceur :

-Midorin, commence par nous expliquer d'accord ? Ensuite, on t'aideras à le chercher.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui.

Le vert regarda ses mains qui tremblaient et commença à parler.

* * *

><p>Il avait enfin appelé Takao.<p>

La voix de son vieil ami -amant- était toujours aussi joyeuse mais Midorima percevait un arrière goût de fatigue. Il demanda naturellement des nouvelles de sa femme et de leur fils.

-C'est une vraie pile électrique ! Il va commencer l'école dans quelques mois et sa mère ne fait que s'inquiéter pour lui.

Après un échange de banalité, Takao lui avait proposé de venir manger chez eux le midi même. Le vert accepta et n'eut plus qu'à attendre.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez son ami ne prendrait qu'une bonne heure. Avant de prendre son bus, il avait couru acheter un petit cadeau pour son filleul.

L'arrêt de bus n'était qu'à deux ou trois mètres de la maison des Takao et Midorima en sonnant au portail, fut accueilli par Kazuo...

-Tonton Shin-chan !

… qui avait parfaitement retenu le surnom que son père lui donnait. « Tonton » par contre, il ne savait pas d'où ça venait.

Le petit garçon se précipita pour ouvrir le portail et sauta dans les bras du médecin.

Sur le péron, Madame Takao les regardait avec un sourire tendre. Son tablier de cuisine ne parvenait plus à cacher son énorme ventre.

Midorima la salua et lui tendit une boîte en carton :

-Je me suis permit d'amener le dessert.

-C'est très gentil à toi. Entre je t'en prie.

Le vert fut surpris de voir que la femme ne semblait plus aussi niaise qu'avant : le pouvoir de la maternité le surprendrait toujours.

-Shin-chan !

Le brun se jeta dans les bras du vert pour un câlin forcé.

-Merci de m'avoir invité.

-Sois pas si coincé Shin-chan !

-D'ailleurs...

Midorima fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et s'accroupit près de Kazuo :

-Je t'ai amené ça.

La réplique miniature enleva son pouce de sa bouche, les yeux brillants et une expression de pur plaisir.

-Ah ! Papa, Papa regarde ! Regarde ! C'est celui que je voulais !

Le petit garçon montra la pochette de CD à Takao.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est la chanson de Daisuke Ono et Tatsuhisa Suzuki !

-C'est... merveilleux...

Kazuo rejoignit sa mère qui finissait la préparation du repas à la cuisine tandis que Takao s'approchait du vert :

-Tu te rends compte qu'il va nous faire écouter ça en boucle pendant des semaines ?

-C'est une bonne chanson.

-Tu es cruel Shin-chan !

Les premières notes de « Ashita eh tsurete » retentirent dans la maison, au grand damne du père de famille.

-Tu me le paierais Shin-chan...

-Hum !

Ils passèrent tous à table et Midorima parla un peu avec le garçonnet :

-Alors, tu as hâte de commencer l'école ?

-Oui !

-C'est bien. Fais attention de ne pas devenir un flemmard comme ton père.

-Quoi ?! Shin-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le médecin se permit un petit sourire. La mère du garçon essuya la bouche de son fils et s'adressa à lui :

-Je pense que ça ne va pas être le cas. Kazuo va directement entrer en deuxième année.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Malgré les gènes de son père, notre fils est un petit génie en avance sur tout.

-Hé vous deux ! Je suis toujours là !

La mère et le parrain se moquèrent encore gentiment du troisième adulte qui décida de bouder.

Midorima jeta un coup d'œil au ventre proéminent de la femme.

-A combien de mois es-tu ?

-Huit. Sincèrement, je n'en peux plus. Je ne me sentais pas autant fatigué quand j'attendais Kazuo !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça arrive parfois lors d'une deuxième grossesse. Vous connaissez le sexe du bébé ?

-Oui, c'est une fille !

Kazuo commença à décrire toutes les choses qu'il fera avec sa petite sœur.

-Papa a dit que toi aussi tu avais une petite sœur Tonton Shin-chan. C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Elle s'appelle Aya.

-Tu jouais avec elle aussi ?

Pas vraiment, non. Les premières années, il veillait évidement sur la petite dernière mais ensuite, une fois à Teiko, il s'était éloigné d'elle. Mais Aya gardait elle-même une distance respectable avec son grand-frère.

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Kazuo !

Réprimandé par sa mère, le concerné se mit à bouder à son tour, imitant parfaitement son père de l'autre côté de la table.

Le dessert fut amené à table et les deux Takao, père et fils, oublièrent leurs bouderies pour y goûter.

Après ça, le fils de la famille quitta la table pour aller jouer dans sa chambre, laissant les adultes seuls.

-Vous avez l'air très fatigué tous les deux.

-Comme je t'ai dit... Une pile.

Il ne pu qu'être d'accord. Et avec sa grossesse, la jeune femme était rapidement épuisée et ne canalisait plus aussi bien la fougue de son jeune fils.

-Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas ce week-end pour vous deux ?

-J'aimerais tellement... mais Kazuo...

-Je m'occupe de lui s'il le faut. C'est mauvais de cumuler toute cette fatigue. Surtout que tu enceinte.

-Shin-chan... Tu garderais un enfant chez toi ?

-Je me suis bien occupé de toi pendant trois ans.

Évidement, le brun sauta sur l'occasion pour commencer une dispute amicale.

Quand Kazuo revint les voir et que ses parents lui demandèrent s'il voulait passer un week-end chez son parrain, le garçon rayonna de joie.

D'un commun accord, le garçon suivrait son parrain quand celui repartirait de la maison.

Impatient comme tout, la mini réplique voulu qu'ils partent tout de suite. Sa mère alla donc l'aider à préparer un petit sac pendant que Takao rapprochait sa chaise de son ami.

-Merci Shin-chan.

-C'est aussi mon devoir de parrain.

Takao se replongea dans sa tasse de thé et joua à faire tourner la soucoupe entre ses doigts.

-J'appréhende un peu...

-Quoi donc ?

-Ma future fille. Kazuo est arrivé tellement vite que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte mais elle...

Le brun allait avoir 19 ans à la naissance de son fils.

-S'occuper de Kazuo a été simple : il n'y avait que lui. Mais un second bébé alors que le premier est tellement énergique... Je suis épuisé d'avance.

Midorima avala une petite gorgée de son thé avant de répondre :

-N'ayant pas d'enfants, mes conseils ne seront pas utiles mais... vous êtes des parents formidables. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous serez différents pour cette enfant là. J'ai donné naissance à tellement d'enfants à l'hôpital qui avaient des parents avec les mêmes inquiétudes et qui s'en sont merveilleusement bien sortis.

Il plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans le bleu-gris dans son ancien amant.

-Et puis, je suis là. Au moindre soucis ou s'il faut en garder un le temps d'un week-end, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment et Takao sourit tendrement au vert.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Merci Shin-chan... Tu ferais vraiment un père merveilleux, tu sais ?

-Je ne me sens pas concerné pour l'instant.

-Tout de même, tu as pas mal de week-end de libre pour un médecin.

-L'hôpital n'est pas surchargé donc je peux souvent prendre des jours de congés. Et puis, les nouveaux internes vont arriver donc le directeur nous demande de bien recharger nos batteries avant le grand boom.

Takao continua la conversation en passant sur le sujet de la « future Madame Midorima » mais il fut coupé par son fils et sa femme revenus de la chambre.

-Je suis prêt !

-Je vois ça.

Devant le regard suppliant du très jeune, Midorima finit par prendre congé des Takao. Il rassura la mère et serra longuement son ami dans ses bras.

-Je vous le ramène Dimanche sans faute !

Kazuo fit de grands signe à ses parents et trottina aux côtés du vert jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Durant le trajet, il regardait le paysage, émerveillé. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de partir aussi loin.

-Tu as grande maison Tonton Shin-chan ?

-C'est un appartement.

-Ah, d'accord !

En descendant du bus, Midorima surveillait attentivement le petit garçon. Qu'il ne le perde pas maintenant.

-Kazuo ! Par ici.

Le gamin rejoignit le vert et resta à ses côtés jusqu'à l'immeuble. Les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche dans le même état, le petit brun était surpris : il n'avait jamais vu un immeuble aussi haut.

Dans l'ascenseur, le médecin laissa le garçon appuyer sur le numéro de l'étage, en le soulevant sous les bras.

Et quand il ouvrit la porte, Kazuo ressemblait à un petit chien curieux qui furetait partout. Très curieux -encore une chose qu'il tenait de son père-, ses grands yeux décrouvraient chaque pièce de l'immense appartement.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

La chambre d'ami d'une sobriété très « Midorimienne », se situait juste à côté de sa propre chambre. Midorima se demanda si, à seulement 3 ans, Kazuo pouvait rester seul ici, mais le garçon fouillait déjà dans le placard pour découvrit le futon plié dedans.

Il l'aida à tout installer à l'avance et Kazuo s'approcha de la fenêtre :

-Tonton Shin-chan !

-Oui ?

-On peux aller dans le parc là-bas ?

Le vert s'approcha de la paroi de verre, ignorant l'existence d'un parc. Mais de là où il se trouvait, Midorima remarqua beaucoup d'enfants de la même tranche d'âge que son filleul.

-On peux ? S'il te plaît !

-Très bien.

Le petit garçon courait déjà remettre ses chaussures.

Une fois dans le parc, le petit brun s'approchait déjà des autres enfants. Midorima prit place sur un banc.

-Pardon... Vous sauriez où se trouve...

Il se tourna vers une vieille femme qui avait une carte dans les mains.

Il se leva et indiqua lui indiqua la route à suivre.

Quand il regarda à nouveau devant lui, ses yeux ne trouvèrent pas Kazuo.

Paniqué, il se leva brutalement et commença à courir dans tous les sens. Il fouilla les buissons et toutes les autres cachettes potentielles. En vain...

Midorima l'appela mais le petit garçon ne répondit pas.

Il commença alors à s'éloigner de ce côté du parc et fouilla dans d'autres buissons. En sortant de l'un deux, il croisa Momoi et Aomine.

* * *

><p>Aomine, composait un numéro sur son portable avant que Midorima ne finisse son récit.<p>

-Takahiro, j'ai un enfant qui vient de disparaître du parc.

Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille et s'adressa au vert :

-Il porte quoi comme vêtements ?

Le cerveau du médecin lui envoya immédiatement une image de Kazuo :

-Une veste grise de sport et un pantalon bleu foncé.

Aomine répéta les informations à la personne qu'il avait joint.

-Ouais... Takao Kazuo. C'est ça, merci.

Il raccrocha.

-Les flics aux alentours vont être avertis. Ils vont patrouiller dans le secteur. Nous trois, on s'occupe du parc.

Il abandonna le vert et la rose sur place. Satsuki fut la première à se relever et tendit la main à l'homme par terre :

-Allez Midorin !

-Comment ai-je pu le perdre... ?

-Fais confiance à Dai-chan. Il va le retrouver, je te le promet !

Il l'espérait sincèrement. Parce que, dans le cas contraire, Takao allait le tuer.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Pour ceux et celles qui ont font le rapprochement, la chanson qu'écoute Kazuo est chantée par les doubleurs de Midorima et Takao. Je m'amuse comme je peux.

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Trois fois que tient la place du premier commentaire mit par chapitre ! Je te tire mon chapeau ! « Chéri, je te quitte et je t'oblige à retourner dans les bras de Midorima ! » L'effet de surprise est garantit !

**Hikaru Chesire** : Je te pardonne ! La vie est salope, oui mais c'est le cas pour tout le monde sur Terre... Et puis si elle ne l'était pas avec eux, je saurais pas sur quoi écrire ! Midorima ne se suicide pas, il va se faire trucider par Takao s'il ne le retrouve pas.

**Akasora-sama** : Tient, mais qui vois-je ? Si c'est pour le BAC, je te pardonne. Tu n'y peut rien après tout. Merci bien !

**Emy-nee** : Akashi, dés qu'il tient un objet coupant (ou pas d'ailleurs) peut en faire une arme ! Ah toi aussi, tu en rêves ! Je me sens moins seule ! Vas-y bombarde ! Mais ne dit pas mon nom, je veux pas me retrouver avec ces deux là et leurs pulsions meurtrières !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Paniqué comme jamais, Midorima peut compter sur Aomine et ses collègues pour trouver Kazuo. Ainsi que sur Kuroko et Kagami, réquisitionnés par Momoi alors qu'ils promenaient Nigou. Chapitre 18 : Le retrouver à tout prix !


	19. 18- Le retrouver à tout prix!

Lali oh ! Vous l'avez bien compris, ce chapitre fera enfin apparaître Kuroko. J'entends déjà les cris des fans...

Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire le nouveau chapitre -bien que je suis certaine que la majorité des lecteurs zappent les petits messages d'entrée- Akashi qui se fait Momoi, c'est pas pour tout de suite... Ma nouvelle passion, c'est torturer les hormones de l'Empereur après tout.

Servi sur un plateau d'argent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du chapitre !

_Paniqué comme jamais, Midorima peut compter sur Aomine et ses collègues pour trouver Kazuo. Ainsi que sur Kuroko et Kagami, réquisitionnés par Momoi alors qu'ils promenaient Nigou._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18- Le retrouver à tout prix ! <strong>

Aomine quadrillait la zone dans sa tête. Il avait déjà eu à chercher des enfants égarés qu'il retrouvait en général quelques mètres plus loin. Ces sales garnements se cachaient pour faire une blague à leurs parents et ne répondaient pas aux appels terrifiés. Dieu, qu'il détestait les gosses !

-Kazuo ?!

Ses mains en guise de porte-voix, il attendit quelques secondes à l'affût du moindre bruit. Si le petit garçon s'était blessé et se retrouvais dans l'incapacité de bouger, il espérait qu'il soit suffisamment réactif pour faire du bruit.

Ce parc n'était pas immense mais Aomine se souvint d'une pente assez raide qui conduisait à un petit cours d'eau peu profond. Beaucoup de pécheurs s'y retrouvaient. Si Kazuo était allé là-bas, il y avait beaucoup de chances pour qu'un des hommes l'ai vu.

Le bleu se dirigea alors vers cet endroit en premier.

Ils étaient nombreux, armés de leurs cannes à pêche. A se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient attraper à cette saison. De toute façon, Aomine n'aimait pas la pêche. Trop barbant. Le policier s'approcha d'un groupe :

-Excusez-moi ! Vous n'auriez pas vu un petit garçon d'environ trois ans qui porte une veste grise de sport et un pantalon bleu foncé ?

Les vieillards -Ô joie!- tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui :

-Hum, ça me dit un truc...

-Ouais, moi aussi...

-Y'avait un môme habillé comme ça...

-Ah ouais ! Il suivait un chat, je crois...

-Ouais, je crois...

S'obligeant à rester calme, -sa haine pour les personnes âgées avait tendance à prendre souvent le dessus- le bleu leur demanda la direction que Kazuo avait pris.

-Il remontait vers le parc, je crois...

-Ouais, je crois...

Il les remercia et se mit à courir en reprenant le chemin inverse. Arrivé en haut, il s'arrêta avec la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...

-Merde ! Satsu ?! T'es ou ?!

* * *

><p>Traînant plus qu'autre chose, un Midorima à la limite d'un arrêt cardiaque, la jeune rose s'époumonait :<p>

-Kazuo ? Kazuo ?!

Mais rien. Elle avait perdu Aomine -c'était sûr qu'il prenait sa « mission » à cœur?- et le vert n'aidait en rien. Elle s'arrêta près d'un banc et fit s'asseoir le médecin :

-Midorin ? Tu dois m'aidez ! Kazuo reconnaîtra plus facilement ta voix, d'accord ?

-Je l'ai perdu... Takao va me tuer... Je l'ai perdu...

-Reprend toi Midorin !

Le teint plus blanc que d'habitude, il ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Il répétait encore et encore les mêmes mots. Satsuki tenta de soulever Midorima mais la différence de carrure était telle que le jeune homme fut à peine soulever du banc.

-Allez... Midorin !

-Je l'ai perdu... Takao va me tuer... Je l'ai perdu...

-Midorin, tu me fais peur !

A bout de force, elle se laissa glisser à côté de lui. Elle hésitait sincèrement à coller une bonne gifle au vert pour le « réveiller ». Sa gorge lui faisait mal à force de crier.

-Je l'ai perdu... Takao va me tuer... Je l'ai perdu...

-Si tu ne te lèves pas, je te tue en premier !

Mais la menace ne semblait pas faire plus d'effet.

A court d'idées, elle se laissa glisser du banc de façon à ce que sa tête puisse reposer sur le dossier du banc.

-Attention !

La rose vit une balle orangée foncer vers elle par la gauche et se baissa davantage pour l'éviter. Ce que Midorima n'a pas pu faire à temps -en avait-il même eu conscience ?

Le corps de vert s'affala entièrement sur le banc dans un bruit sourd.

-Midorin !

-Oy ! Désolé, tout va bien ?

Satsuki secouait Midorima mais le coup eut pour bénéfice de le sortir de sa torpeur.

-Que... ?

Il regarda le visage inquiet de la fille puis la ballon de basket. Les yeux verts de rage, il chercha le propriétaire :

-A qui est cette chose ?!

-Midorin, tu devrais te calmer...

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je... Midorima ?!

Le vert remit ses lunettes en place et fusilla l'homme en face du regard. Avant de le reconnaître.

-Kagami...

Satsuki se retourna pour face à l'ancien joueur de Seirin. Le grand rouge récupéra son ballon et s'excusa une nouvelle fois.

La rose avait plutôt envie de le remercier, Midorima était revenu dans la bonne dimension.

-Kagami ! Ne pars pas si vite, j'ai du mal à te suivre...

La laisse de Nigou enroulée autour de sa main blanche, Kuroko se faisait traîner par le chien, pressé de suivre le pompier. En sueur, le garçon reconnut les deux personnes assises sur la banc :

-Bonjour, Momoi... Midorima.

-Tetsu !

-Kuroko.

Nigou s'approcha de la jeune fille et la salua d'un grand mouvement de langue. Satsuki, qui fondit devant les yeux bleus de l'animal.

-Trop mignon !

-Vous faites quoi là tous les deux ?

Kagami les regardaient d'un air suspect.

Satsuki devança le vert et regarda le turquoise et le rouge, pleine d'espoir :

-On cherche un enfant ! Il a disparu !

-Hein, un enfant ?

-Oui ! Avec une veste grise et un pantalon bleu !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent les sourcils froncés. Kuroko répondit en premier :

-Il y a beaucoup d'enfants habillés comme ça.

-C'est une réplique de Takao.

-Takao ? C'est qui ça ?

Midorima soupire : comment pouvait-on avoir une aussi mauvaise mémoire ?

-De Shutoku. Celui qui possède le Hawk Eye.

-Non, ça me dit rien.

-Laisse tomber Kagami, moi je m'en souviens.

Kuroko regarda Midorima en parlant :

-Si c'est bien celui à qui je pense, il a des yeux gris- bleus, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vert acquiesça. Le turquoise se gratta le menton en réfléchissant et se tourna brutalement vers Kagami :

-Je me souviens ! Le petit garçon qui a voulu caresser Nigou ! Il correspond.

-Tu es sûr, Tetsu ?

Satsuki avait senti que le vert se crispait à côté d'elle. L'enfant ne devais plus être loin.

-Certain, oui.

-Tu vois Midorin ?! On va retrouver Kazuo !

Le garçon papillonna des yeux, muré dans son silence.

-Dans quelle direction ?

-On était près d'un cours d'eau. Le gamin courrait derrière un chat quand il a vu Nigou.

Satsuki réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

-Dai-chan doit toujours être en train de chercher là-bas. On va le rejoindre Midorin !

Le vert obéit et commença à tracer.

-Ah ! Midorin attends !

-Momoi...

Elle se retourna vers Kuroko et Kagami.

-Merci beaucoup Tetsu, Kagamin !

-Si on peut faire quelque chose...

La rose jeta un regard au chien qui attendait sagement.

-Nigou va peut-être pouvoir l'attirer.

-Dans ce cas...

Kagami retira la laisse du collier et le chien détala comme une fusée dans la direction que Midorima venait de prendre.

Les trois autres les rattrapèrent comme ils purent.

Satsuki s'arrêta près de Midorima pour assister à un spectacle... assez triste.

-Je l'ai perdu... Akashi va me tuer... Je l'ai perdu...

-Dai-chan, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?!

Accroupit près d'un arbre, Aomine fixait l'écorce avec ses yeux vides.

Arrivés en dernier, Kagami et Kuroko ne purent que regarder Momoi qui tentait de remettre debout un Aomine totalement perdu.

-Allez Dai-chan ! Je suis là !

-Je l'ai perdu... Aka...

-Cette phrase commence sérieusement à m'emmerder ! Midorin, aides moi !

Pour le vert, ce ne fut pas très compliquer.

Quand le bleu croisa le regard rose, il la serra contre lui :

-Tu es là !

-Oui, ça fait un moment...

-Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour que tu restes près de moi...

Le policier fouilla ses poches pour en sortir une paires de menottes.

-Ça par exemple !

-Hors de question !

-Mais...

-Non !

Nigou aboya, s'attirant le regard bleu d'Aomine :

-Ce chien...

Il regarda à côté et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

-Tetsu...

Le turquoise ne bougeait pas non plus mais affichait une mine horrifiée : la personne qu'il voulait le moins voir...

-Aomine...

Kuroko commença à reculer mais Aomine se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça.

-Tetsu !

Le bruit anormal de ses vertèbres inquiétèrent fortement Momoi, Kagami et Midorima. Mais Aomine ne desserrait pas sa prise.

-Peux... plus...

Kagami tentait d'arracher son pauvre ami des bras du policier. Il aura finalement fallu la force combinée de Midorima pour qu'Aomine lâche son ancienne lumière.

Tenant un Kuroko presque inconscient, Kagami lui donnait des baffes sur les joues.

-Kagamin... Je pense que tu y vas un peu fort...

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient tous conscients et en cercle pour établir un nouveau plan de recherche : Kuroko avec ses joues rouges et gonflées comme un hamster, Kagami qui jetait des coups d'œils à Aomine, le bleu qui surveillait attentivement chacun des mouvements de Satsuki, la rose qui avait emprunté une carte à un passant et Midorima qui se rongeait les ongles. Et Nigou à quelques mètres qui jouait avec des enfants.

-Bon, Kagamin et Tetsu ont vu Kazuo juste ici...

Elle désigna le cours d'eau :

-Dai-chan, tu dit que des pêcheurs l'ont vu suivre remonter vers le parc...

Le bleu hocha la tête.

-Midorin et moi, on étaient là donc on aurait vu Kazuo passer.

Le vert regardait la main de Satsuki qui se déplaçait sur la carte.

-Donc, il reste ici, ici et là.

Kagami regarda la rose les yeux écarquillés :

-Comment tu arrives à deviner tout ça ?

-Simple déduction.

Midorima replaça ses lunettes et s'adressa au rouge :

-C'est un des talents de Momoi de déduire et d'agir en conséquence. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle était la manager des Miracles.

-Et j'avais l'habitude de me retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Pendant les camps d'entraînements, Mu-kun se perdait régulièrement.

-Murasakibara.

La précision de Kuroko éclaira Kagami.

Aomine se pencha vers la carte :

-Donc, on se sépare en trois groupes.

-C'est la meilleure solution en effet.

Commença alors une épreuve de force pour créer ces groupes, Kagami et Aomine voulant être avec Kuroko qui préférait rester près de Midorima, beaucoup plus calme. Satsuki leur hurla de se taire et les garçons se regroupèrent, effrayés par cette petite femme autoritaire.

-Merci ! Alors, bon gré, mal gré, Dai-chan, tu dois rester avec moi.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai...

-Midorin et Tetsu, vous prendrez le chemin à droite.

-Pourquoi Midorima ?!

Le rouge et le bleu avait répondu au même moment, s'attirant le regard furibond de la demoiselle.

-Kazuo viendra plus facilement vers Midorima et Tetsu connaît bien les enfants.

-Et moi ?

-Toi Kagamin, tu iras à gauche avec Nigou.

-Donc, je me tape le clebs...

Satsuki soupira :

-Kazuo est un enfant. Et il a déjà vu Nigou une fois. Il peut vouloir le caresser une deuxième fois s'il le revoit !

-Pas bête !

-Le premier qui le trouve ou le voit, appelle les autres groupes.

On donc était nommé responsable de l'appel : Kuroko, Momoi et Kagami évidemment.

Les groupes prirent les directions indiqués par Momoi. La rose et le bleu partirent en face vers les jeux pour enfants. Kagami et Nigou se dirigeaient vers les terrains de sport et Midorima accompagné de Tetsu allaient s'occuper de tout ce qui était distributeurs de boissons, toilettes...

* * *

><p>Le vert et le turquoise n'échangeaient pas un seul mot. Ils demandaient aux passants si Kazuo avait été aperçu mais rien.<p>

Beaucoup d'enfants s'approchaient de Nigou mais Kagami ne reconnaissait pas un petit brun avec des yeux bleu-gris.

Quant à Satsuki, elle était littéralement collée par Aomine.

-Dai-chan... L'espace privé, on en a déjà parlé.

Le bleu grommela et accepta de s'éloigner que très légèrement.

-Dis Satsu...

-Hm ?

-Concernant tout à l'heure... quand je suis légèrement parti devant...

-Tu me demandes de ne rien dire à Akashi ?

Le nom du rouge fit transpirer Aomine qui eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

-Ça restera entre nous. Je m'en voudrais s'il tachait sa paire de ciseaux avec ton sang.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?! Je risque quoi ?

Satsuki ne répondit pas, s'amusant de la panique du bleu.

Elle envoya Aomine près des toboggans alors qu'elle se rendait près du bac à sable. Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés d'une petite fille et lui demanda très gentiment si elle avait vu Kazuo.

Le policier, lui, se fit entourer d'une horde de gamins s'extasiant sur son uniforme :

-Monsieur le policier, tu as une arme à feu ?

-Oh oui, montre la nous !

La rose regarda son ami qui tentait de s'enfuir. Il n'était définitivement pas doué avec les enfants.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer : Kagami l'appelait.

-Allô ?

-Momoi , il est habillé comment déjà le mioche ?

-Veste grise et pantalon bleu.

-Alors je l'ai !

-Vraiment ! Génial ! Le lâche pas, j'appelle Midorima et Tetsu et on arrive !

Elle raccrocha et composa immédiatement le numéro du turquoise :

-Momoi ?

-Tetsu ! Kagami a retrouvé Kazuo !

-Ils sont près des terrains c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-On arrive.

Elle rangea son téléphone et cria à Aomine de rappliquer.

-Dai-chan ! Kazuo est avec Kagami ! On y va !

-Ouais j'arrive...

S'extirpant de la masse d'enfants curieux, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où attendait l'enfant.

* * *

><p>Kuroko raccrocha et se tourna vers Midorima :<p>

-Il est avec Kagami.

Midorima laissant une exclamation de soulagement lui échapper. Il lui sembla également qu'un poids particulièrement lourd quittait ses épaules.

-Allons-y Kuroko.

* * *

><p>Kagami veillait à ne pas lâcher l'enfant des yeux tout en faisant tourner le ballon de basket au bout de son index. Bien que cela semblait inutile puisque Kazuo jouait avec Nigou.<p>

-Kagamin !

Il leva la tête pour apercevoir Momoi et Aomine.

Ensuite, une tornade verte lui passa devant et s'arrêta devant Kazuo.

-Kazuo !

Dans les bras de son parrain, le petit brun ne bougeait plus. A genoux, Midorima se recula en le tenant par les épaules :

-J'ai eu tellement peur ! Ne refais plus jamais un truc pareil, d'accord ?!

-Pardon Tonton Shin-chan... J'ai vu le chat et le chien et en voulant te rejoindre, je me suis perdu...

Midorima serra à nouveau son filleul contre lui.

-Tonton Shin-chan ?

-Oui ?

-Ne le dis pas à Papa s'il te plaît !

Les yeux brillants de larmes -destinées à l'attendrir- eurent raison du vert.

-Ça restera notre secret d'accord ?

-Oui...

Momoi regardait cette scène, très touchée. Près d'elle, Aomine informait ses collègues de la découverte de l'enfant. Kuroko se permit également un petit sourire et Kagami fixait Midorima comme s'il le découvrait.

Le vert se releva, Kazuo accroché à sa jambe.

-Merci beaucoup.

-C'est normal Midorin !

Aomine marmonna quelque chose avec un grand sourire et Midorima ne put qu'entendre « Tonton Shin-chan » avant que la rose ne plante son coude entre ses côtes.

Midorima sentit que son jean était tiré et baissa les yeux vers Kazuo :

-Qu'y a t-il ?

Le petit brun lui fit signe de se baisser et chuchota à son oreille :

-Ce sont les gens sur les magazines de Papa.

-Les magazines ?

-Oui ! Ceux qui parlent de basket !

Un éclair de compréhension traversa l'esprit du vert et il se releva devant les visages curieux de ses anciens coéquipiers et de Kagami.

-Kazuo vous a reconnu à partir de photos sur des magazines.

-Des photos ? J'ai fait des photos quand ?

-A Teiko, Aomine. Le photographe qui nous a interviewé.

-Je croyais qu'il t'avais oublié Kuroko...

-Il ne m'a pas vu c'est tout !

-Menteur !

Le rouge et le turquoise commencèrent à débattre du sujet, aidés par les railleries d'Aomine et les soupirs de lassitude de Satsuki.

-Tonton Shin-chan...

-Oui ?

-Tu crois qu'ils accepterais de jouer un peu avec moi ?

A la phrase, les anciens Miracles se raidirent, l'image d'un Akashi prononçant sa sentence toujours bien ancrée. C'est dingue comme ce genre de souvenirs reste bien vivant après des années.

-Tu sais, Kazuo... Ils doivent avoir autre chose à faire...

Les grosses larmes de l'enfant arrêtèrent net Midorima.

Il chercha du secours et supplia Satsuki du regard.

Satsuki qui avait déjà craqué pour l'enfant.

-Moi, je suis certaine qu'ils vont être d'accord !

L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire et les quatre garçons se tournèrent simultanément vers elle. Et de Kagami à Aomine en passant par Kuroko -Midorima ayant déjà compris qu'il était inutile de résister- le sourire de Kazuo fut une épée en plein cœur. Comment résister ?

Accompagnés des aboiements de Nigou, ils dénichèrent un terrain de basket inutilisé.

-Donc si on compte Satsu, on est six.

-Ah, je joue aussi ?

-Comme ça, on sera trois par équipe.

-Tachons de rester équilibré.

Une nouvelle dispute pour savoir qui aurait Kuroko commença laissant le concerné, Kazuo et Momoi de glace.

-On ne peut pas mettre Momoi et le gamin dans la même équipe !

-Et si on faisait les équipes au Jan-Ken-Pon ?

L'idée de Kuroko fut adoptée et les adultes s'agenouillèrent pour se mettre à la hauteur de Kazuo. Cependant, le hasard prit une drôle de décision :

Satsuki, Aomine et Kagami serait la première équipe.

Kazuo, Midorima et Kuroko la deuxième.

Le match commença entre une course de vitesse entre Kagami et Kuroko pour attraper le ballon et ainsi avoir le droit de prendre la main.

Ayant perdu de l'énergie à débattre avec Aomine, Kagami ne vit même pas disparaître Kuroko. C'est quand le ballon fut passé à Midorima qu'il resta sur place, totalement stupéfait.

Aomine bloqua le tir de Midorima et le ballon atterrit dans les mains de Momoi. Paniquée, elle chercha les deux garçons de son équipe du regard :

-Momoi ! Tire !

Elle obéit et Kagami sauta près du panier pour un dunk assez simple.

-Bien joué Satsu !

-J'ai fait quoi du ballon ?

-Une passe.

-Oh...

Par un accord commun silencieux, le ballon fut donné à Kazuo qui fila comme l'éclair.

-Midorima, il est gonflé à quoi ce gosse ?

-Il mange normalement !

Le petit brun voyant Aomine devant lui -le bleu ne comptait pas réellement lui prendre le ballon comme un bourrin- jeta la balle à sa gauche et Kuroko s'en empara pour effectuer un de ses tirs spéciaux.

Les cris de plaisir de l'enfant quand le ballon rentra dans le panier amusèrent beaucoup le turquoise.

Momoi lança le ballon qui fut intercepté par Kuroko et envoyé par une passe dont il avait le secret à Midorima. Le choc de la balle contre sa main le fit grimacer mais il le donna gentiment à Kazuo et le souleva pour que le gamin puisse le lancer dans l'anneau.

Evidemment, ni Kagami ni Aomine ne cherchèrent à le lui prendre.

Kagami alla chercher le ballon qu'il envoya doucement -elle avait quand même l'air fragile cette fille- à Momoi qui dribbla tant bien que mal vers l'autre anneaux. Aomine bloqua Midorima et Kagami tentait de contenir Kuroko et Kazuo. Finalement, le bleu et le rouge filèrent jusqu'à la rose et quand elle prit de l'élan pour tirer, elle sentit deux paires de mains la soulever par la taille. Le ballon rentra mais elle fixa mauvaisement ses coéquipiers :

-Vous étiez obligé d'y aller à deux ?!

Ils ne dirent rien. Elle ressemblait à Akashi avec ce regard.

Le match continua ainsi entre les cris de plaisir de Kazuo et les disputes d'Aomine et de Kagami :

-Ahomine ! Arrêtes de faire des passes pareil !

-Bakagami ! Sois heureux que je t'en fasse une !

Kuroko leur chipa la balle sans effort et Midorima se permit un trois point du milieu du terrain.

A force de trois points destructeurs et des disputes du bleu et du rouge, Kazuo marqua le dernier point vers 16h 30. Victoire de la deuxième équipe.

Essoufflés sur un banc, les quatre garçons cherchaient leur souffle difficilement.

-Ça faisait... un moment.

-Ouais mais... c'était bien.

-On t'a déjà dit que tu faisait de drôles de grimaces Bakagami ?

-Et toi que tu vais les yeux d'un poisson mort Ahomine ?

Momoi et Kazuo revinrent vers eux, les mains plaines de boissons différentes trouvées ici et là :

-Soupe de haricots rouges pour Midorin.

-Eau citronnée pour le monsieur aux cheveux bleus.

-Milk-shake pour Tetsu.

-Et Coca pour le monsieur aux cheveux rouges.

Momoi savourait son jus de cerise trouvé dans un distributeur pas loin tandis que Kazuo buvait une menthe à l'eau sur ses genoux.

Kuroko, vibrant de pur plaisir en sirotant son breuvage favori, s'adressa à Midorima :

-Comment va Takao ?

-Il va bien. Je lui garde Kazuo pour le week-end pour qu'il se repose un peu.

Satsuki regarda le plus jeune sur ses genoux :

-Tu es content d'être ici Kazuo ?

-Oui ! J'aime être avec Tonton Shin-chan ! Et comme ça, Maman pourra aussi se reposer. Tu sais, -son air conspirateur amusa Satsuki- Papa et moi, on fait pleins de blagues à Maman. Mais en ce moment, elle est souvent fatiguée à cause du bébé.

-Le bébé ?

-Ma petite sœur. Elle va naître bientôt !

-Oh, tu es content ?

-Oui très !

Le petit brun remit la paille dans sa bouche et aspira le liquide vert.

Midorima se leva, jeta sa canette et s'accroupit près de son filleul :

-On va y allez Kazuo.

-Déjà ?!

-On doit allez faire les courses. Tu me diras ce que tu as envie de manger comme ça.

Le petit garçon fit la moue la plus adorable qu'il soit mais accepta de descendre des genoux de la rose.

-Merci pour cet après-midi !

-A bientôt Kazuo !

Les garçons à moitié somnolents adressèrent un signe de la main à l'enfant et au vert qui s'éloignaient.

Kuroko se leva également pour rappeler la visite chez le vétérinaire à Kagami.

-Ah ouais, j'avais zappé.

Le rouge trouva la force de se lever et ils saluèrent le bleu et la rose :

-Rentrez bien Tetsu, Kagamin !

Elle offrit une dernière caresse à Nigou.

Elle était seule avec Aomine. Le bleu grogna et pivota de façon à poser sa tête sur ses cuisses.

-Fatigué.

-Tu es toujours fatigué.

-Je me fais vieux.

-Tu n'as que 22 ans.

Elle caressa les courts cheveux bleus tout doucement. Son ami d'enfance était vraiment un cas à part.

-Pourtant, tu vas trouver la force de te lever.

-Pourquoi... ?

-Je dois allez faire quelques courses.

Aomine geignit, grommela et finit par supplier pour quelques minutes de plus.

Ils profitaient du silence de l'endroit. La main d'Aomine alla trouver celle de Satsuki. Il regarda le bracelet de pierres précieuses à son poignet :

-C'est Akashi qui t'a offert ça ?

-Oui.

-Y'a que lui pour avoir les moyens de toutes façons...

Il lâcha le mince poignet et referma les yeux.

-C'est étrange quand même...

-Quoi donc ?

-Cette attirance pour toi.

Elle ne lui demanda pas la raison de cette phrase. Et il ne lui donna pas non plus.

Il se leva et elle fit de même.

-Tu fais tes courses où ?

-Dans un combini près de l'immeuble.

L'endroit en question était vide de monde et ses courses ne prirent pas plus d'une demi-heure. Parce qu'elle resta bloqué devant les shampoings et gels douche.

A force de geindre et de grogner, Aomine réussit à la presser un peu et ils retournèrent chez la jeune fille, de nombreuses poches à leurs mains.

Se dépatouillant pour refourguer une troisième poche au bleu, Satsuki put chercher ses clefs au fond -comme toujours- de son sac. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa le policier entrer en premier.

-Je te les met où ?

-Sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Ok.

Elle referma derrière elle et s'avança également dans la cuisine.

-Mais tu sais Satsu, tu... AH !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle regarda l'endroit où les yeux d'Aomine semblait s'être bloqué et resta muette de surprise.

Assis aristocratiquement sur le canapé, Akashi les regardait tranquillement depuis la pénombre du salon.

-Bonsoir.

-Ne rentre pas chez les gens comme ça !

-C'est toujours mon appartement Satsuki.

Elle devina au ton de sa voix qu'il n'était absolument pas de bonne humeur. Il se leva et s'approcha de Satsuki, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il apposait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle tenta de s'éloigner mais une petite pression sur sa taille le lui empêcha. Seulement quand il le décida, Akashi recula légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil au bleu juste à côté.

Aomine n'avait pas bougé en le voyant s'approcher de son amie. Il tressaillit juste légèrement en le voyant embrasser la rose. L'étau sur la taille fine ne lui avait pas échappé cependant.

-Daiki, ta mission c'est bien passée ?

Le bleu tacha d'oublier le court laps de temps où il avait quitté Satsuki.

-Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux se dérouler.

Le rouge rit doucement. Un rire bien trop bas et bien trop menaçant aux oreilles de deux autres.

-Votre virée au parc a donc été bénéfique.

Satsuki se mit à trembler sans savoir pourquoi.

-Cependant...

Le rouge s'approcha d'Aomine :

-Tu as failli à un petit moment Daiki.

Et le bleu se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, chapitre bouclé !<p>

J'ai réussi à caser Kuroko quelque part...

J'ai même réussi à créer un petit match de basket !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Tu la veux quand ta médaille d'or ? XD Je m'imagine bien Takao et Midorima prendre soin de deux enfants en bas âge. Pauvre Midorima, il se retrouverait avec trois gamins ! Vilain Aomine ! Pervers !

**Fd139 **: Et Boum ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Kazuo (du moins dans mon esprit) est effectivement un Chibi Takao avec les grands yeux et tout. Je plains aussi Mido (j'ai perdu tellement de fois ma sœur que j'ai l'impression de faire une autobiographie avec ce chapitre...).

**Hikaru Chesire** : Louche ? Naaan ! Jamais... Oh oui, je suis capable de tellement de choses que j'entends les personnages pleurer de là où je suis !

**Yume chan** : Hmmm... Pour moi, Aomine n'éprouve qu'une grosse amitié avec Momoi. De temps en temps, un sentiment fraternel à la rigueur. Mais bon, Momoi reste quand même l'archétype de fille qu'Aomine aime donc tu peux t'attendre à tout avec moi !

**Emy-nee** : C'est vrai qu'il a les moyens... Aomine doit être vert de rage. Les paris sont ouverts pour qui va finir avec Kuroko ! Ouais, on dirait la mienne aussi... Mais j'aurais préférais avoir un Kazuo... Akashi joue toujours sur la corde sensible. Alors, je regarde la réponse exacte dans les chapitres précédents (la mémoire me fait défaut parfois), Akashi et Kuroko étaient « en couple » (sex-friend) durant tout Teiko.

_Prochain chapitre_: Confrontation entre Aomine et Akashi : « Je n'ai pas été assez ferme avec toi ces derniers temps, Daiki. Tu sembles oublier qui je suis. » « Je m'en souviens très bien. Tu es la raclure qui baisait Tetsu pour me blesser. » « Et tu n'es qu'un simple pantin qui rêvait d'être à ma place. » Prise entre le bleu et le rouge, Satsuki découvre l'origine de la relation entre le rouge et le turquoise. Chapitre 19 : Guerre de possession !


	20. 19- Guerre de possession!

Lali oh ! Mesdames, Messieurs, je déclare que la première cérémonie des Reviews d'or est dés à présent ouverte ! La première place ainsi que le superbe trophée dédicacé par son personnage favori revient à...

***roulement de tambour**

**Inukag9 **qui remporte haut la main la première place du premier commentaire posté avec six victoires à son palmarès !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'il vous plaît !

Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes nouveaux chapitres (dont certains à des heures pas possible) !

Mais également merci à tous les autres ! Au fait, la barre des 5000 est dépassée !

_Confrontation entre Aomine et Akashi : « Je n'ai pas été assez ferme avec toi ces derniers temps, Daiki. Tu sembles oublier qui je suis. » « Je m'en souviens très bien. Tu es la raclure qui baisait Tetsu pour me blesser. » « Et tu n'es qu'un simple pantin qui rêvait d'être à ma place. » Prise entre le bleu et le rouge, Satsuki découvre l'origine de la relation entre le rouge et le turquoise._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19- Guerre de possession !<strong>

L'atmosphère était devenue irrespirable.

Étais-ce du au manque d'oxygène ?

Ou juste parce que Satsuki ne respirait plus depuis plusieurs secondes ?

La scène semblait irréaliste : Aomine allait se liquéfier devant Akashi dont les yeux brûlaient d'une colère qu'il n'essayait plus de cacher.

L'Empereur ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois et Satsuki sentit la chair de poule se former sur ses bras et ses jambes.

-Pourtant Daiki, mon ordre était d'une simplicité extrême. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre comment tu as pu échouer.

Satsuki haletait à la recherche d'un peu d'air. Elle commença à parler mais sa voix était teintée de peur pure :

-Akashi... Ce n'était que 5 minutes... Vraiment, je ne pense pas...

-Satsuki, je te prierais de te taire. Cette conversation ne t'inclut pas pour l'instant.

Tranchant et glacial.

Secouée par l'intonation que le rouge avait pris, la rose se rapprocha d'Aomine, l'utilisant comme rempart.

Bien que le bleu semblait être celui qui en avait le plus besoin.

Akashi scanna le corps du bleu au peigne fin.

-Ce petit match de basket a été... très intéressant. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir les Miracles sur un terrain. Cependant...

Il marqua l'arrêt revenant progressivement sur le visage mat.

-Satsuki.

La rose se raidit en entendant son nom.

-Et si tu analysais Daiki maintenant?

Les yeux vairons la paralysa davantage. Mais c'était un ordre.

Elle dut donc quitter Aomine pour venir plus près d'Akashi. Ses yeux roses de posèrent sur son ami et elle annonça :

-Tes genoux et tes coudes ont été beaucoup trop sollicités. Ton cœur va mettre plus de temps avant de reprendre des battements normaux. Tu es aussi trop essoufflé...

Aomine ne disait rien. Il était uniquement concentré à regarder Akashi. Il ne comprenait pas où le rouge voulait en venir.

-Et quelle est ta conclusion, Satsuki ?

Elle pinça les lèvres, redoutant la réaction de son ami.

-Même...

Akashi fixait le bleu avec un sourire bien à lui.

-Même pour un simple petit match comme celui que nous avons fait...

Satsuki se mordit la lèvre et avoua d'une traite :

-Ton corps ne peux plus supporter de jouer au basket.

En apparence, Aomine resta exactement le même. Et pourtant, tout en lui hurlait que c'était faux, qu'elle se trompait. Le basket... ça avait été sa vie durant son enfance et son adolescence. Il n'espérait plus faire de match officiel mais... il se berçait encore dans l'idée de pouvoir continuer un peu comme cette après-midi.

Satsuki avait perçu la réaction intérieure du bleu et se sentit tellement triste pour lui que des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux.

-Si tu continus à pousser ton corps, même un peu... Tes articulations vont se briser. Ton corps ne s'est jamais remis des effort qui lui ont été demandé au collège et au lycée.

Aomine inspira doucement.

-Et tout ça pour quoi Akashi ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

Le sourire cruel d'Akashi s'agrandit :

-Une lumière incapable de se remettre au basket ne mérite pas de rester aux côtés de Tetsuya.

Sans entendre le cri de Satsuki, Aomine se jeta sur Akashi et ils roulèrent au sol. Le bleu jurait et tenter d'étrangler le rouge qui resta d'un calme olympien.

Il plaça juste sa paire de ciseaux contre la gorge de l'ancien As.

-C'est vraiment triste, hein Daiki ? Tu as utilisé Ryota pour tenter d'oublier Tetsuya mais c'était inutile. Et quand finalement, tu décides d'abandonner Ryota, tu retrouves Tetsuya. C'est merveilleux, non ? Mais tellement triste !

Le rouge hurla sa phrase avec un sourire purement empli de folie :

-Triste parce que quoi tu fasses, Tetsuya sera toujours à moi !

-Ta gueule!

Aomine couvrit le rire dément du rouge sous lui avec son propre hurlement et ses mains serrèrent encore plus le cou du jeune PDG. Akashi appuya davantage sur la jugulaire en face de lui et ses yeux se firent meurtriers.

-Arrêtez !

Satsuki tira Aomine en arrière de toutes ses forces et plongea son visage contre son dos

-S'il te plaît Dai-chan... Arrêtes... Je t'en prie...

Elle avait bien reconnu l'éclat de yeux vairons. C'étaient les mêmes qu'ils affichaient quand il faisait face au proviseur.

-Pas toi Dai-chan... S'il te plaît, pas toi ! Ne me laisse plus toute seule...

La rose agrippait la veste du policier dans ses petites mains et continuant de le supplier. Ses sanglots déchirants emplirent l'appartement dans son intégralité.

Akashi se releva en massant sa gorge où des marques commençaient à apparaître :

-Je n'ai pas été assez ferme avec toi ces derniers temps, Daiki. Tu sembles oublier qui je suis.

Condamné à rester au sol tant que Satsuki était contre lui, Aomine ne put que lui lancer un regard vert de rage et cracher sa phrase comme du venin. Oubliant momentanément que Satsuki était là :

-Je m'en souviens très bien. Tu es la raclure qui baisait Tetsu pour me blesser.

La rose hoqueta et arrêta net de pleurer. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que le sujet n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

Elle leva juste la tête pour voir le visage plissé de haine d'Akashi :

-Et tu n'es qu'un simple pantin qui rêvait d'être à ma place_._

Le silence plana autour d'eux. Satsuki s'écarta d'Aomine, ne voulant pas comprendre le sens de ces mots.

-Dai-chan... Je ne comprend... Tu es... amoureux de Tetsu? Ce n'est pas vrai, hein ? Tu me l'aurais dit...

-« Amoureux » ? Ne plaisante pas Satsuki ! Daiki ici présent est bien plus qu'amoureux. C'est une véritable obsession qu'il lui voue !Bien plus forte et bien plus ancienne que tes pauvres sentiments d'adolescente.

Le rire d'Akashi était sec :

-Vraiment quelle ironie... Les deux amis d'enfance sont amoureux de la même personne. Aha... Tu me rends malade...

Le bleu et la rose le regardaient à présent.

-Oui toi Daiki... Tu t'accroches à quelqu'un qui ne pourra jamais t'aimer...

Le rouge reprit sa place sur le canapé et se tenant le front.

-Tetsuya sera incapable d'aimer une seconde fois.

Ses yeux vairons se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre.

* * *

><p>Akashi était en sueur.<p>

L'entraînement était rude aujourd'hui mais Satsuki avait établi un nouveau programme pour leur permettre de s'améliorer plus rapidement en prévision de leur prochain match.

Mais ce n'était pas que lui : Kuroko était soutenu par Aomine qui n'était pas le meilleur en forme. Murasakibara était assis contre le banc, les yeux fermés. Midorima cherchait son souffle, les mains sur les genoux et Kise s'était carrément allongé.

-Akashi ?

Le rouge tourna difficilement la tête et aperçut Satsuki avec des serviettes blanches dans les bras.

-Tiens.

Elle lui tendit également une bouteille d'eau.

-Merci.

Elle sourit gentiment et distribua le reste aux autres.

-Mu-kun, Ki-chan, nous vous endormez pas ! Allez d'abord prendre une douche !

La petite voix autoritaire le fit bien rire -intérieurement ça va de soi- surtout parce que les deux concernés se levaient immédiatement.

Midorima commença à ranger les ballons sans un mot. Il épongeait juste son front et prenait une grande gorgée d'eau de temps en temps. En tant que capitaine, Akashi veillait également à ranger le gymnase après leurs - « heures de torture » disaient les autres Miracles - entraînements.

-C'est bon Shintaro, je vais finir.

Le vert hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Satsuki rangea également ses feuilles et comme d'habitude, quitta le gymnase pour aller chercher son sac ainsi que celui d'Aomine -qui l'oublierais si la jeune fille n'avait pas ce réflexe.

Akashi verrouilla la salle annexe et rejoignit les vestiaires. Il enleva sa tenue trempée de sueur et grimaça à l'horrible odeur qui s'en dégageait. Et le fait que son corps soit dans le même état le dégoûtait profondément.

En se dirigeant vers les douches, il croisa Aomine, Kise et Kuroko qui en sortaient à peine. Le rouge allait fermer la porte de sa cabine quand Murasakibara, tout fumant, sortit de la cabine à sa droite.

L'Empereur tourna les robinets jusqu'à trouver le niveau de chaleur qui lui convenait parfaitement. Après un rinçage sommaire permettant à la sueur d'évacuer son corps, Akashi laissa ses épaules à la merci du jet. Les bras tendus sur le mur, il pencha la tête en avant et l'eau cascada le long des mèches rouges sur son front.

Ce moment de détente lui était important surtout que les examens de milieu d'année arrivaient bientôt. Et Empereur ou pas, il devait également réviser sérieusement.

Quand il eu sentit que tous ses muscles s'étaient dénoués, Akashi coupa l'eau et noua sa serviette blanche autour de ses hanches. Marchant prudemment jusqu'à son casier -Kise avait mémorablement chuté à cet endroit il y a quelques jours- il remarqua qu'une autre personne était toujours dans les vestiaires.

-Tetsuya ?

L'interpella releva vivement la tête. Il afficha quelques secondes un air surpris mais se reprit.

-Akashi.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Aomine et Kise sont partis en avance pour rejoindre Momoi pour qu'elle leur passe ses notes de cours. Murasakibara et Midorima ont du partir en urgence.

-En urgence ?

Le turquoise se mordit la lèvre avec un petit sourire :

-La petite sœur de Midorima est malade et leurs parents ne sont pas là. Il doit donc rentrer rapidement.

-Et Atsushi ?

-D'après ce que j'ai comprit, Murasakibara allait le suivre pour lui demander sa barre de chocolat.

Le vert l'ayant ramenée comme porte-bonheur du jour. Et le violet l'avait supplié de lui donner du matin jusqu'à l'entraînement, ce que le vert avait refusé net.

-Je vois.

Akashi ouvrit son casier pour en sortir une deuxième serviette destinée à ses cheveux. Il les frotta énergiquement et commença à remettre son uniforme scolaire. Kuroko n'avait pas bougé, jetant au rouge quelques regards et en ouvrant la bouche pour le refermer immédiatement.

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose Tetsuya ?

Kuroko se mordit à nouveau la lèvre et demanda :

-Akashi... Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Sans cesser de fermer les boutons de la chemise blanche, le rouge répondit à la négative.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

Le turquoise sembla réfléchir, pesant chacun de ses mots.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. Je pensais que tu pourrais m'expliquer.

A son tour, le rouge resta silencieux. Ses yeux fixaient le garçon assis plus loin.

-Quelle est la raison d'un tel intérêt ?

Il vit le garçon rougir et Akashi se sentit soudainement curieux. Très curieux.

S'approchant du plus petit, il baissa son visage jusqu'au sien.

-Alors Tetsuya... ?

Le garçon en face cherchait à ne pas le regarder directement :

-C'est à cause... d'Aomine et de Kise... La façon dont ils agissent avec moi... Ça me gène un peu et je me disais que peut-être... Peut-être qu'ils ressentent quelque chose pour moi... Mais comme je ne sais pas ce que c'est... L'amour...

Le visage de Kuroko vira au rouge brique et il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

Au-dessus, Akashi s'amusait beaucoup.

Le gentil Kise ne ressentait sincèrement rien à part de l'amitié pour le petit turquoise mais l'indomptable Aomine...

L'adjectif fit sourire encore plus le rouge. Il cherchait toujours un moyen pour s'assurer de l'obéissance complète de son As et voilà que Kuroko le lui tendait sur un plateau.

-Et si l'un d'entre eux était amoureux de toi ? Que ferais-tu ?

-Je...

Il ne savait pas. Il avait choisi d'en parler avec son capitaine parce que les autres ne semblait pas du tout un bon choix : Midorima l'aurait regardé étrangement avant de l'ignorer, Murasakibara ne connaissait que l'amour des sucreries et Momoi... ça semblait logique pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé.

Mais maintenant, Kuroko commençait à regretter sa décision. Au regard du rouge, il était fait comme un rat.

-Tetsuya...

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, il riva ses yeux aux siens.

La main d'Akashi se posa sur sa joue, provoquant un frisson sur son petit corps.

-Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi.

Kuroko ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

-Ni à Daiki ni à Ryota. A moi.

Le rouge souffla sur la temps du turquoise qui se mit à trembler.

Sa langue lécha le coin des lèvres de coéquipiers avant de l'embrasser brutalement.

-Aka... !

Sous le choc, le joueur fantôme avait ouvert la bouche et Akashi en profita pour allez chercher furieusement sa langue. Il dominait l'échange avec violence et Kuroko ne retint pas un gémissement de douleur.

Cherchant à se dégager, le plus petit finit par mordre la langue de l'autre garçon.

Immédiatement, Akashi se recula et le fixa, les yeux brillants. Kuroko haletait, les joues rouges et les yeux presque fermés. Une pure vision de luxure.

-C'est un défi Tetsuya ?

Le rouge s'approcha à nouveau, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Kuroko avait mal.<p>

Les doigts d'Akashi s'enfonçaient en lui sans aucune douceur. Il regarda ses vêtements par terre avec ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes.

Pourquoi Akashi faisait-il une chose pareil?

En fait, le rouge lui-même ne savait pas vraiment. Mais l'idée de pouvoir dompter Aomine en servant de l'ombre qu'il affectionnait tant le rendait ivre de joie. Le bleu ne chercherait plus à discuter ses ordres si Kuroko devenait le pantin du capitaine.

Un nouveau gémissement du turquoise le sortit de ses pensées.

-Vraiment Tetsuya... Ce que tu ne m'obliges pas à faire...

Le concerné ne devait sans doute pas l'entendre. Il retira ses doigts et ouvrit son pantalon.

Kuroko sentit qu'il était retourné et son dos fut doucement posé contre un casier tandis qu'Akashi collait son bassin à ses hanches. Le rouge approcha doucement son visage pour un baiser bien plus doux que les précédents.

Le turquoise s'accrocha à son capitaine alors que celui ci s'enfonçait avec lenteur, s'arrêtant à chaque gémissement de douleur.

-A...ka...shi...

Le rouge lâcha une des cuisses pour venir essuyer quelques larmes.

Sanglotant tant il souffrait, Kuroko noua ses bras autour de la nuque d'Akashi et plongea son visage dans son épaule. L'Empereur pivota de façon à se retrouver contre le casier et se laissa glisser à terre sans lâcher son précieux fardeau.

Le jeune garçon reposait sur ses cuisses et Akashi caressa doucement son dos, patientant le temps qu'il fallait pour que le turquoise s'habitue.

Au fur et à mesure des minutes, Kuroko sentit que la douleur s'amenuisait. Il desserra sa prise sur les épaules du rouge et Akashi murmura à son oreille :

-Je vais bouger.

-A... Attends encore un peu s'il te plaît !

Akashi aurait bien voulu mais un mouvement de hanche lui échappa et Kuroko se crispa.

Le rouge essayait vraiment de se retenir mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus, quémandant juste le garçon contre lui.

-Ça fait mal !

Les ongles de Kuroko s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque et Akashi s'obligea à revenir à un rythme lent.

Visiblement, cela convenait plus à Kuroko qui ne hurlait plus à la mort. Les mains contre les hanches de son partenaire, Akashi ferma les yeux et sentit que le turquoise venait à sa rencontre.

Les coups de reins étaient doux mais le plus petit les ressentaient dans tout son être. Ses mains revinrent aux épaules du rouge et, guidé par un instinct primaire, il chercha les lèvres d'Akashi. Ce fut un baiser violent, contrastant de manière drastique avec leurs mouvements.

Grisé par l'odeur de l'Empereur, Kuroko se laissa complètement aller donnant ainsi à Akashi, libre droit de l'utiliser comme il le souhaitait.

Sans prendre plus de temps, le plus grand accéléra la cadence. Il voulait bien être patient mais il avait des limites !

Il abaissa Kuroko sur lui de plus en vite, appréciant les nouveaux gémissements que le turquoise poussait.

Il pourrait faire ça indéfiniment : rester contre ce casier à sentir Kuroko contre. Akashi cherchait à prolonger le moment quand Kuroko s'arc-bouta en criant de joie. Étonné, il le regardait et le jeune garçon baissa ses yeux émerveillés vers lui :

-Akashi... Là ! Encore !

Il réitéra son mouvement et Kuroko vibra dans ses bras.

Frappant encore et encore cet endroit dont le turquoise semblait raffoler, Akashi voulait une dernière chose avant de finir son travail et glissa sa main entre leur deux corps :

-Tetsuya... A qui appartiens-tu ?

-A Akashi ! Je suis entièrement à Akashi !

-Tu m'aimes Tetsuya ?

-Ah ! Je t'aime, Akashi... Je t'aime !

Le rouge sourit, satisfait de ses réponses et lâcha Kuroko qui hurla en s'abaissant une dernière fois sur son amant.

Essoufflé, le plus petit ferma les yeux mais Akashi le secoua doucement.

-Tetsuya ! Ne t'endors pas !

-Mmh...

-Va prendre une autre douche et rentrons.

Les jambes flageolantes, il finit par se lever et marcha jusqu'aux douches.

Akashi, lui, était bon pour faire rapidement nettoyer sa veste. Il essuya comme il put et regroupa les vêtements de son nouveau pantin.

Il nouait sa cravate quand la voix de Kuroko l'appela :

-Akashi ?

-Oui ?

-Peux-tu me passer ma serviette s'il-te-plaît ?

-J'ai déjà tout vu, tu sais.

Le visage rouge du turquoise qui se cachant dans l'angle du mur attendrirait beaucoup de personnes mais Akashi s'en amusait davantage.

Il attrapa ladite serviette et avec un sourire taquin, la secoua devant lui :

-Viens la chercher.

Kuroko se mordit à nouveau la lèvre mais finit par obéir. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, il s'en saisit et entreprit de se sécher.

Son sac sur l'épaule et la main sur la poignée Akashi se tourna une dernière fois vers le turquoise :

-Veille à bien fermer derrière toi. A demain Tetsuya.

Sans attendre la réponse, il ouvrit la porte et la referma. Il allait passer dans le gymnase quand il s'arrêta avec un sourire digne des plus grands méchants :

-Alors Daiki ? On écoute aux portes maintenant ?

Les bras croisés et dans une posture où tout crier « Je vais te casser la gueule ! » Aomine le fixait, se retenant à peine de se jeter sur lui.

-Tu es la pire des ordures !

Akashi haussa des épaules :

-Peut-être mais j'ai Tetsuya. Et au cas où, tu ne voudrais pas que j'évacue ma propre colère sur le pauvre garçon que tu aimes tant ?

Il vit avec plaisir la mâchoire d'Aomine se crisper si fort que son visage d'ordinaire mat en devint presque blanc.

-Si tu penses que...

-Je ne penses pas Daiki, je sais. Tetsuya est à moi et par conséquent, je te prierais de ne pas me forcer à lui faire du mal. Ce n'est pas à l'ombre de payer pour les erreurs de la lumière n'est-ce pas ?

Il attendit une réponse qu'Aomine ne donna jamais.

-Bien. A demain, Daiki ! N'oublie pas de commencer à réviser !

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, Akashi ne pouvait pas faire un pas qu'Aomine ne lui lance un regard meurtrier. Mais au final, il s'en fichait bien : l'As obéissait comme le bon chien qu'il était censé être.<p>

Au bout d'un mois, le rouge était certain que les autres Miracles avaient également remarqué sa relation avec Kuroko. Mais ils n'en parlèrent jamais aux deux concernés, jugeant -et cela devait venir sans aucun doute de Midorima- que ce n'était en rien leurs affaires.

La seule qui n'avait pas perçu le changement était Satsuki qui agissait comme d'habitude, à savoir, minaudant près du turquoise et cherchant à avoir toute son attention :

-Dis Tetsu ? Il y a ce nouveau film qui va sortir ce week-end et je me disais que peut-être, on pourrait... allez le voir tous les deux...

-Désolé Momoi, mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose avec Akashi.

-Ah... Je vois... Tant pis, une autre fois !

Akashi voyait bien qu'elle cachait sa déception autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il aurait presque pitié d'elle. Puisque son idée de rendez-vous tombait à l'eau, la rose demanda à Aomine.

-Pourquoi je devrais venir avec toi voir ce film idiot ?

-Je ne veux pas y aller toute seule...

Le bleu regarda douloureusement le turquoise et capitula devant la mine abattue de son amie d'enfance :

-A quelle heure ?

Un regard circulaire dans le gymnase satisfit le rouge : son équipe de basket lui obéissait enfin comme il l'avait toujours souhaité.

Il regarda Kuroko qui lui sourit, les joues rosies. Oui, tout était parfait.

* * *

><p>Satsuki était toujours agenouillée sur le parquet, près d'Aomine qui s'était transformé en statue de marbre au fur et à mesure qu'Akashi parlait.<p>

-Il a mit du temps à comprendre que je l'utilisais. Tetsuya à du me haïr après ça. Me détester tellement qu'il a du jurer de ne plus aimer personne. Malheureusement pour toi, Daiki.

Un rire sans joie secoua son corps.

Aomine se remit debout et Akashi leva ses yeux vers lui :

-Je suis fatigué de tout ça, Daiki. Si tu veux Tetsuya, prends-le.

Satsuki écarta une de ses mèches roses pour regarder les deux hommes plus loin. Leurs deux regards étaient fatigués de ce combat qui durait depuis des années.

Cependant, Akashi ne capitulais pas. Il se débarrassait juste de ce jouet qui ne l'amusait plus.

Et la rose sentit la rage monter. Au final, ils s'étaient amusés d'elle tous les deux ! D'elle et de ses pauvres sentiments pour le turquoise.

Satsuki allait se lever quand Akashi fut plus rapide et marcha jusque devant le bleu :

-Et bien que je ne sois plus intéressé par Tetsuya, je vais quand même de donner une petite information : il semblerait qu'il emménage bientôt chez un bon ami que tu connais bien.

Aomine fronça les sourcils et Akashi afficha un petit sourire triste :

-Tu dois pourtant bien te souvenir de Kagami Taiga, non ? Vous avez joué ensemble aujourd'hui.

Le rouge posa ses yeux sur Satsuki qui s'était enfin mise debout.

-Cet espèce d'insecte qui a posé ses mains sur toi...

Akashi marcha jusqu'à la seule fille dans cette appartement et tendit la main pour saisir une des mèches roses. Mais sa main se referma sur du vide alors que Satsuki se reculait précipitamment.

Les yeux rouge et or brillèrent l'espace d'un instant mais Aomine se mit à parler et Akashi se détourna de la rose :

-Pourquoi me le dire ?

-Je déteste les chiens qui n'obéissent pas. Et ce Kagami Taiga n'a toujours pas comprit qui était son maître.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui mettre un nouveau coup de ciseaux...

-Tu crois que Shintaro a toujours la paire de la dernière fois ?

Un peu surprise par le changement de conversation -et d'ambiance, Satsuki écouta donc les différentes menaces que ces deux-là allaient utiliser contre le pauvre Kagami.

Semblant tout d'un coup les meilleurs amis du monde, Akashi et Aomine oublièrent Kuroko et s'installèrent sur la canapé en dénigrant à souhait le grand rouge.

-Ah, Satsuki ? Peux-tu nous faire du thé ? On risque de rester là un moment.

A peine la question posée, le rouge se tourna à nouveau vers son ancien As.

-J'ai son adresse donc je suppose qu'on peut lui rendre une petite visite.

-Quand je pense qu'il a récupéré le clebs de Tetsu ! Je veux dire, il a eu l'occasion de s'en débarrasser mais non ! Monsieur veut garder le précieux souvenir de son ancienne ombre !

-Et cette manie de rabâcher qu'il allait battre la Génération des Miracles ! Aha, avec ce que je lui ai mis lors des Winter Cup, il devait faire moins le fier !

-Mais quand même, ton coup de ciseaux était vraiment superbe Akashi !

-Vraiment ? C'est un sacré compliment de ta part Daiki !

Les bras ballants et la bouche à moitié ouverte, Satsuki ne bougeait pas du salon. Ils étaient... en train de rire là, tous les deux ? Non mais, vraiment ? Ils n'avaient pas tenté de se tuer au début du chapitre ?

-Satsuki, le thé !

-Mais... de... enfin... non !

-Comment ça, non ?

-Mais enfin... Vous vous battiez comme des malades et là, maintenant vous riez ensemble et discutez de la mort de Kagamin !

Le rouge et le bleu la regardaient puis Akashi se tourna à nouveau vers l'autre garçon :

-J'aimerais aussi lui couper des doigts. Je suis un peu énervé depuis qu'il a touché Satsuki.

-Hein ? Quand ça ?

-Pendant votre petit match. Toi et cet imbécile avaient soulevé Satsuki pour qu'elle tire dans le panier.

-Ah ouais... Juste des doigts ?

-Oui pour commencer... A part ça, Daiki...

-Quoi ?

Akashi soupira et regarda Aomine avec pitié :

-Tu as vraiment été salaud avec Ryota. Le coup de prononcer un autre prénom...

-Attends comment tu sais ça ?!

-Même moi, ça me choque.

-C'est moi qui suis choquée !

Satsuki les regardaient, effarée par ce soudain rapprochement.

Akashi fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et se leva en soupirant :

-Visiblement, Satsuki a décidé d'être une très mauvaise hôte. Daiki, je t'offre un verre dans l'endroit que tu souhaites.

-Oh, génial !

La rose les regarda partir, toujours aussi surprise. Quand la porte claqua et qu'elle se retrouva seule, elle partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable s'aperçut également qu'elle pleurait en même temps.

-Je suis tellement... idiote ! Dai-chan souffrait tellement et moi... je le bassinais avec mes propres sentiments pour Tetsu. Je suis horrible ! Je suis la pire !

Satsuki éclata en sanglots déchirants et mit du temps avant de se reprendre. Essuyant ses joues, elle attrapa son téléphone et appela LA personne qui lui donnait toujours les meilleurs conseils.

-Allô, Aoi ? Je suis désolée de vous dérangez mais je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Dans ces moments là, il n'y avait bien que la mère d'Aomine pour la réconforter comme sa propre fille.

* * *

><p>Elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau réchauffer son corps.<p>

La mère de son ami l'avait écouté -sans que Satsuki ne révèle totalement toute l'histoire- et avait calmé ses pleurs avec ses paroles douces depuis son téléphone. La petite rose se sentait toujours comme une enfant face à cette femme.

Avant de raccrocher, la plus âgée lui avait bien conseillé de donner un bon coup de poing sur la tête de son idiot de fils.

« _Ça ne réglera rien mais tu te sentiras mieux !_ »

Calmée, Satsuki profitait donc d'une bonne douche chaude et commença même à chantonner un petit air de musique.

Elle se retourna pour finir de rincer ses cheveux quand elle l'aperçut.

Akashi, assis tranquillement sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Satsuki pour réaliser l'ampleur de la situation et d'avoir le réflexe de se cacher au regard vairon. Bien que cela fut inutile puisque que le jeune homme semblait être là depuis un moment.

Rouge et terriblement gênée, la rose hurla presque :

-Depuis quand es-tu là ?!

Le rouge haussa les épaules pour donner sa réponse.

-Arrêtes de me regarder !

-Tu es belle, c'est normal que je veuille de regarder.

-Pas quand je suis totalement nue parce que je me lave !

Il ne répondit pas mais quitta le rebord en céramique et s'avança vers la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je vais venir avec toi.

-Je ne crois pas non !

Elle commença toutefois à le croire quand la chemise tomba à terre et qu'Akashi s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon.

* * *

><p>Bon...<p>

Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre... Ma sœur me disait qu'il lui plaisait donc j'attends vos avis.

Je me rattrape sur la fin.

Aomine qui peut finalement récupérer Kuroko. Ouais, sauf que je plante Kagami dans le chemin...

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Akasora-sama** : Tout le monde aime Kazuo parce qu'un Chibi Takao, ça ne peut-être qu'adorable !

**Inukag9** : Bon alors, qui dédicace ton trophée ? Kazuo sur Nigou, je jure que j'y est pensé ! Mais je me suis dit « Nan quand même... » Tch, j'aurais du le mettre !

**Hikaru Chesire** : Pour Aomine et Kuroko, faudrait dégager Kagami maintenant. Mais je prévois encore tant de choses...

**Emy-nee **: Je suis marrée toute seule en les imaginant le dire alors il fallait que je l'écrive ! Je signe où pour entrer dans la secte ?

**Kazuato** : Une journée rien que pour mes chapitres, je suis touchée ! Ah, les fautes et oubli de mot... Je sais, je sais... Je me relis 2-3 jours après avoir posté en fait (j'ai horreur de le faire tout de suite après, ça me donne envie de réécrire le chapitre...). Alors quand j'en vois, je corrige mais j'en laisse quand même... Je m'excuse, la lecture n'est agréable pour personne quand l'auteur flemmarde sur la grammaire. Je vais faire plus attention dorénavant !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Le dîner chez les parents d'Himuro a enfin lieu et les coupes de champagnes s'accumulent. Mais quand ceux-ci sont appelés en urgence pour le travail, Murasakibara se retrouve seul avec un Himuro un peu ivre. Et le brun avoue bien des choses dans cet état. Chapitre 20 : Ce que je n'aurais pas pu te dire !


	21. 20- Ce que je n'aurais pas pu te dire!

Lali oh ! Tiens c'est étrange ! En un chapitre, Akashi est devenu un perso détesté... Vous lui faites de la peine, lecteurs sans cœurs ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il a été _un peu_ rude avec Kuroko mais vous pouvez pardonner une belle gueule d'ange comme la sienne, non ?

De toute façon, au cas où vous maintiendriez votre position, je veux juste vous rappeler qu'il est le meilleur au tir à pigeon de lecteurs avec ses ciseaux... Réfléchissez bien.

Sur cette charmante menace à peine dissimulée, bonne lecture !

_Le dîner chez les parents d'Himuro a enfin lieu et les coupes de champagnes s'accumulent. Mais quand ceux-ci sont appelés en urgence pour le travail, Murasakibara se retrouve seul avec un Himuro un peu ivre. Et le brun avoue bien des choses dans cet état._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20- Ce que je n'aurais pas pu te dire !<strong>

Bon sang ce qu'il avait chaud !

Himuro lui avait dit de venir en tenue décontractée et le violet avait enfilé un tee-shirt noir d'une grande simplicité mais il étouffait dedans.

Les arbres commençaient à peine à laisser apparaître leurs jeune feuilles mais le géant transpirait comme en plein mois de Juillet.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour respirer calmement et se concentra sur son rythme d'inspirations et d'expirations. Se sentant mieux, Murasakibara reprit sa route, sa main bien accrochée à la poche qu'il transportait.

Il allait dîner chez Himuro. Rien de bien spectaculaire mais le violet se sentait terriblement nerveux : les parents de ce dernier avaient placé tous leurs espoirs sur le géant concernant la mémoire de leur fils bien-aimé. Et s'il n'y arrivais jamais ? S'il ne pouvait pas aider le brun à se souvenir ? Il deviendrait inutile alors ?!

Murasakibara blêmit et songea à faire demi-tout, prêt à inventer un mensonge débile pour lui permettre de reporter -voire d'annuler à jamais- ce dîner et de se préparer mentalement à ce qu'Himuro ne veuille plus jamais le revoir.

Voilà que ses jambes se mettaient à nouveau à trembler !

Il allait vomir, c'était sûr ! Ses entrailles dansaient la samba avec son cerveau, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

Il allait composer le numéro de son ami pour décommander quand le brun fut plus rapide, le portable vibrant furieusement en affichant le nom de l'amnésique qui appelait. Paniqué, Murasakibara failli faire tomber l'objet et le récupéra in-extremis avant qu'il ne heurte le béton de la route.

Le violet finit par appuyer sur la touche verte et répondit d'une voix, qu'il espérait, assez calme.

-Muro-chin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ah Atsushi ! Je m'inquiètes un peu... Tout va bien ?

-Pourquoi Muro-chin demandes t-il une chose pareil ?

-Et bien...

Le brun hésita de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-J'avais peur que tu te sentes mal à l'aise par rapport à mes parents... que tu puisses penser que tu pourrais les décevoir au sujet de mes souvenirs...

Murasakibara se lapiderais lui-même s'il en avait l'occasion : Himuro semblait tellement inquiet par sa faute !

-Désolé Muro-chin ! Je suis juste en retard parce que j'ai voulu goûter le nouveau parfum des Maiubo !

-Je vois, je suis rassuré ! Je suis vraiment heureux que tu es accepté de venir dîner à la maison !

Promettant d'arriver le plus vite possible, le violet raccrocha et se remit à marcher.

Il devait juste éviter de penser...

* * *

><p>De son côté, Himuro regardait l'écran de son portable d'un air songeur : il avait bien sentit que son ami lui cachait quelque chose mais quoi ? Peut-être que le violet ne voulait plus venir tout compte fait ? Qu'il ne voulait pas d'un ami que ne se souvienne plus de lui comme avant ? La gorge nouée, le brun secoua sa tête et rejoignit la cuisine où sa mère finissait de préparer le dessert.<p>

-Maman, je peux t'aider à finir quelque chose ?

-Tu peux remuer ce qui est sur le feu s'il-te-plaît ?

Attrapant la cuillère, le brun se concentra sur le plat en question et choisi d'ignorer les multiples questions que son esprit perfide lui soufflait.

-Et maintenant ?

-Tu peux le mettre dans le plat que j'ai sorti et le poser à côté.

-Ok.

Ceci fait, il éteignit la gazinière et n'eut plus qu'à attendre son ami aux cheveux mauve.

-Tatsuya ?

-Oui Papa ?

-Tu vois mes lunettes quelque part ?

Soupirant, le brun décréta que son père ne pouvait plus être aidé : c'était la cinquième fois de la journée qu'il perdait ses lunettes !

-Sur la table, près de la télécommande.

-Ah merci !

On sonna à la porte.

Immédiatement, Himuro sentit ses mains devenir moites et son pouls s'accélérer. Ça ne pouvait être que Murasakibara.

-Tatsuya va ouvrir.

Le brun avala sa salive et posa la main sur la poignée. Respirant un bon coup, il ouvrit la porte et sourit quand il se trouva en face de son ami :

-Entre Atsushi !

-Merci. Pour vous remercier de l'invitation.

Murasakibara tendit la sac au plus petit et salua le père de famille.

-Atsushi ! Tu permet que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

-Oui, pas de problème !

S'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, sa femme salua également le grand garçon.

-Oh regarde ça ! Du champagne français ! Comment l'as-tu obtenu Atsushi ?

-Je l'ai ramené avec moi de France.

Le violet s'était bien débattu avec la douane mais l'impressionnant garçon avait finalement pu la garder. Du moins, en échange d'autographes pour des enfants fan de basket...

-Je vais l'ouvrir dès maintenant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut boire du champagne ! Himuro, tu peux attraper des coupes je te prie ?

Tandis que le brun se dirigeait vers le placard, Murasakibara proposait son aide à la cuisinière qui refusa, prétextant qu'un invité n'avait pas à faire une telle chose.

Le père de famille ouvrit la bouteille et versa le liquide dans les quatre coupes en verre et en tendit une au géant. Himuro et sa mère saisirent également la leur et l'homme le plus âgé leva son verre :

-Santé !

-Santé !

Himuro trempa timidement ses lèvres et ouvrit les yeux de surprise : bon sang que c'était bon !

Murasakibara plus habitué -c'était l'une des première chose qu'il avait goûté à peine le pied posé sur le territoire français- en avala une bonne gorgée.

-C'est vraiment délicieux Atsushi.

Sur ces mots, la mère de famille leur proposa de s'installer à table afin de commencer le repas.

Assis à côté d'Himuro, Murasakibara tenta de placer ses longues jambes confortablement sous la table et frôla malencontreusement le genou de son voisin :

-Désolé, Muro-chin.

-C'est rien...

Bon Dieu, pourquoi était-il gêné ?!

Son père s'installa en face de son fils et les trois hommes observèrent l'unique femme qui apportait l'entrée :

-Tartare de saumon au yuzu et salade de chou.

Le violet se lécha presque les lèvres en regarda les petites verrines qui venaient d'être posé devant lui. Quand la femme s'installa près de son mari, ce fut le signal pour entamer la dégustation.

Un bruit qui fut considéré comme de la satisfaction échappa de la bouche du violet qui savourait son saumon avec le plus grand respect.

-Femme, j'ai bien fait de t'épouser !

Le sourire tendre qu'échangèrent les deux époux débordait d'amour, toujours aussi fort après toutes ces années. Murasakibara tourna sa tête vers le fruit de cet amour qui rougit adorablement en apercevant les orbes violettes posées sur lui.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, je regarde juste Muro-chin.

Ce qui valu de colorer davantage les joues du brun.

Ils finirent l'entrée sans se presser, discutant de tout et de rien. Le géant appris donc que le couple travaillaient dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique, le même où ils s'étaient rencontrés 25 ans plus tôt.

Murasakibara s'imagina une rencontre romantique dégoulinante de guimauve mais Himuro brisa net son illusion et lui expliqua la vraie raison :

-Une histoire de sandwich volé.

Nettement moins romantique. Un sandwich identique offert plus tard, suivi de beaucoup d'autres et les deux laborantins se marièrent à l'improviste, surprenant les deux familles néanmoins heureuses. Et trois ans plus tard, le petit Himuro Tatsuya était posé dans les bras de sa mère.

-Vraiment les garçons, je vous souhaite de trouver un bonheur comme le mien.

Il n'eut pas de réponse quand le plat arriva sur la table. L'épouse s'adressa à son invité :

-J'ai voulu saisir l'occasion pour m'essayer à la cuisine française. J'espère que tu me donneras ton avis !

Promettant, le violet fut servi d'une grande quantité de pommes de terres accompagnées d'un bœuf bourguignon.

Statique dans l'attente du commentaire, la brune regarda Murasakibara qui avalait une bouchée du plat :

-La sauce est un peu liquide mais sinon, c'est vraiment très bien réalisé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait mangé du bœuf là-bas...

Le sourire ravi de la mère de son ami suffit à le lui faire oublier et une nouvelle tournée de champagne -la troisième- fut servie par le père.

Himuro avait chaud : il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la boisson à bulles ou à la présence bien trop proche du violet mais il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Il espérait que manger suffirait à lui clarifier un temps soit peu l'esprit. Le genou du garçon à ses côtés frôla une seconde fois le sien et un brasier s'alluma dans sa poitrine. Sans vraiment comprendre l'intérêt d'un geste, il se saisit violemment de sa coupe et la vida d'une traite.

-Et bien, Tatsuya ! Tu vas bien dormir cette nuit au moins !

Le commentaire de son père n'effleura même pas sa conscience.

Ce repas devenait une véritable épreuve pour lui.

* * *

><p>Ils mangeaient le dessert quand le téléphone de la maison se mit à sonner, surprenant le couple marié. Le père alla décrocher et l'inquiétude se lut sur son visage les secondes suivantes. Il expliqua à sa chère et tendre :<p>

-Le laboratoire vient d'être vandalisé. Le patron demande à ce qu'on vienne faire le tour pour faire l'inventaire.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

-Visiblement, non.

Ils offrirent un sourire d'excuse aux plus jeunes et Murasakibara fut convié à passer la nuit ici pour ne pas rentrer tard chez lui.

La porte se ferma, laissant les jeunes adultes seuls entre eux. La main d'Himuro chercha celle, bien plus grande, du violet :

-Muro-chin ?

-Désolé, Atsushi... Je pense que j'ai un peu abusé du champagne. Ma tête tourne un peu.

La vision du brun , les joues rouges et les yeux brillants d'ivresse, fit déglutir le pâtissier qui offrit son aide au plus petit pour l'aider à grimper l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre. Chose qu'il accepta.

Son bras soutenant l'amnésique du mieux qu'il pouvait, Murasakibara prenait le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'Himuro grimpe les marches en bois.

-Je suis vraiment désolé...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Muro-chin !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et le violet aida son ami à s'asseoir sur son lit. A peine son fessier eut-il touché la couette qu'Himuro se laissa tomber en arrière, un bras sur ses yeux.

-Ah... Mal à la tête...

-Muro-chin a sous estimé le pouvoir du champagne.

-C'est ta faute aussi ! A me frôler et à me regarder comme tu le fais...

Murasakibara resta muet devant la déclaration de son ami.

Himuro gémit en cherchant son oreiller mais se releva brutalement.

-Muro-chin ?

-Je dois te préparer un futon.

Tanguant tel un navire sur les flots déchaînés de l'ivresse, le brun quitta sa chambre pour fouiller un placard dans le couloir. Surveillant à ce qu'il ne tombe pas, Murasakibara fixait son ami qui revint dans la chambre :

-Arrête de mes regarder comme ça !

-Comme quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien ! Tu me détestes parce que je me souviens plus de toi !

Le violet observa donc le brun qui fondait en larmes comme un enfant le ferait.

-Muro-chin !

Il se précipita vers lui et Himuro encercla sa taille de ses bras :

-Mais ne me laisse pas Atsushi ! Je te promet que je vais me souvenir alors ne me laisse pas !

Le tee-shirt noir absorba du mieux qu'il put les sanglots d'Himuro à qui l'alcool ne réussissait visiblement pas. Murasakibara finit par tapoter le dos du plus petit :

-Je ne veux pas laisser Muro-chin !

-C'est vrai ?

Le regard suppliant couplé aux yeux larmoyants ne laissait aucune chance de fuite.

-Promis.

Le brun renifla et sourit à son ami.

S'écartant l'un de l'autre, ils préparèrent le futon pour le violet, l'installant près du lit d'Himuro.

Il faisait chaud dans cette pièce. Retenant un soupir, Murasakibara passa son avant-bras sur son front et releva les yeux vers Himuro qui le regardait fixement.

-Muro-chin ?

-Atsushi, je... laisse-moi essayer quelque chose !

-Hein ? Ok...

Il regarda le brun qui avança à quatre pattes vers lui, traversant le futon dans sa longueur et qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui :

-Il y a quelque chose que je crois que j'ai envie de faire.

Il se mit à genoux et embrassa Murasakibara.

Le violet resta sans bouger à battre des paupières. Himuro... Non, non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Mais pourtant... La sensation sur sa bouche semblait bien réel...

Le brun se recula et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-C'est bizarre...

Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas cette bouche qu'il venait de quitter. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Surpris -choqué!- par l'initiative buccale d'Himuro, Murasakibara voulu parler mais aucun mot ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

-Atsushi ?

Le brun le regardait sérieusement, toujours bien embrumé par le champagne :

-Je veux réessayer.

Le violet ne sachant pas quoi répondre, finit par hocher la tête.

Cette fois, Himuro se colla contre lui et ses bras cherchèrent la nuque de l'autre garçon qu'il entoura passionnément.

Sa bouche se colla à nouveau à la sienne mais cette fois-ci, Murasakibara sentit que quelque chose d'humide goûter ses lèvres.

La langue d'Himuro.

Quand l'information passa le cap de son cerveau, le géant obligea son ami à reculer et le fixa étrangement.

-Muro-chin, tu fais des choses étranges !

-Mais je veux t'embrasser encore Atsushi !

Il semblait nouveau au bord des larmes. Ne supportant pas de le voir pleurer, Murasakibara emprisonna sa bouche contre la sienne, espérant que ça conviendrait au plus petit. Profitant de l'opportunité, Himuro referma à nouveau ses bras autour du violet et sa langue caressa à nouveau les lèvres continuellement sucrés.

Murasakibara se sentit tellement bien comme ça qu'il relâcha la pression de ses lèvres et le brun fondit sur sa langue, l'enroulant avec la sienne avec malice. Les yeux écarquillés au possible, le pâtissier chercha à se décoller de l'autre garçon mais la pression sur sa nuque était très forte.

Il finit par abandonner et colla Himuro contre lui. La bouche du brun avait le goût du champagne et Murasakibara adorait cette boisson.

Le plus petit gémit contre les lèvres du violet en le sentant répondre au baiser.

Voilà, c'était ça qu'il recherchait ! Cette sensation, là !

Grâce à toutes ces coupes de champagne, il se sentait nettement moins intimidé. En fait, le brun venait carrément de prendre les rênes du baiser, laissant tout le plaisir de le savourer à Murasakibara. Certain de pouvoir y arriver, Himuro glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son ami.

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans l'esprit du géant qui sentit le tissu noir quitter son corps et le vit être jeté beaucoup trop loin. Les mains fraîches d'Himuro glissèrent sur son ventre musclé -Murasakibara effectuait toujours des séries d'abdos épuisantes- et elles commencèrent à s'attaquer à son pantalon.

Il attrapa les poignets et força Himuro à le regarder :

-Muro-chin, je ne peux pas.

Le brun le regardait, sans comprendre :

-« Tu ne peux pas » ? C'est ma faute ?! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu ne veux pas... avec moi?!

De nouvelles larmes apparaissaient dans les yeux du plus petit et le violet le plaqua contre son torse.

-Je ne veux pas que Muro-chin le fasse à cause du champagne.

Honnêtement, Murasakibara ne dirait pas non au brun mais le fait qu'ils sautent le pas parce qu'Himuro avait un peu tiré sur la bouteille le dérangeait quelque peu.

-Muro-chin, tu le regretterais plus tard...

-Atsushi, tu es un idiot.

Il avait murmuré sa phrase et ferma les yeux.

Oui, vraiment idiot... Et aveugle aussi...

Murasakibara regarda le brun dormir contre lui, enfin emporté par l'alcool. Il le déposa sur lit à côté et remonta la couverture sur corps d'Himuro.

Oui, il avait eu envie de lui mais ça ne devait pas se passer de cette façon.

Avisant l'heure sur le radio-réveil, le violet se glissa dans le futon et croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque en regardant le plafond. Les légères respirations du brun le bercèrent un moment avant que ses paupières ne se ferment d'elles-mêmes.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau goûter les lèvres d'Himuro.

* * *

><p>La ceinture heurta le carrelage dans un bruit qui parut trois fois plus fort aux oreilles de Satsuki.<p>

Quand le rouge défit sa braguette, elle ferma les yeux en se recula et tenta de se fondre dans la paroi de la cabine de douche.

Elle arrêta de respirer quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et se referma. Akashi s'approcha d'elle, la bloquant totalement contre la paroi.

-Regarde moi Satsuki.

Le rouge souleva son menton à deux doigts et approcha son visage du sien.

Tant qu'elle ne baissait pas le regard, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne connaissait pas après tout.

Terriblement mal à l'aise, Satsuki finit par ouvrir les yeux, retrouvant ceux, vairons, du garçon en face d'elle. Akashi colla son front au sien, ses mains prenant le visage de la rose en coupe :

-Je vais te savonner. Tourne toi.

Les yeux rouge et or lui interdisaient de refuser.

Caressant les fesses du regard, Akashi se saisit de la bouteille de gel douche et en versa une généreuse quantité dans sa main. Puis, il apposa ses mains dans le dos de la rose qui miaula de surprise : il allait la frotter intégralement comme ça ?! Même avec toutes les éponges de bain à côté de lui ?!

Les mains savonneuses, Akashi découvrait ce corps directement à travers sa propre peau. Il écarta les bras de la rose afin de les frotter consciencieusement. La cambrure de ses reins, la rondeur de ses fesses, son ventre plat et par Bouddha en personne -!- ses seins étaient tout simplement fantastiques !

Satsuki était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre alors qu'elle regardait ces mains qui caressaient son corps sans gène. Et elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'aimer en plus !

Akashi descendit le long de ses jambes qu'elle gardait fermement serré mais ne l'obligea pas à les défaire. Une chose à la fois.

-Tourne toi.

Plaquant à nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine, la rose refusait toujours de baisser les yeux et Akashi tendit la bouteille de gel douche :

-A ton tour.

-Hein ?!

-A toi de me laver maintenant.

Il lui tourna le dos et, en tremblant, elle allait attraper une éponge quand Akashi les envoya balader hors de la cabine.

-Pas de triche, Satsuki.

Elle manifesta son mécontentement l'aide d'un grognement très peu féminin et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du rouge.

Elle descendit sur chaque bras et remonta aux épaules avant de descendre jusqu'aux reins. Elle refusa net d'aller plus bas pour l'instant, considérant qu'elle ferait les jambes en dernier. En passant sur les côtes, Satsuki fut surprise de sentit l'Empereur tressaillir sous ses doigts. La rose effectua le même geste et le rouge réagis de la même façon.

-Oh... ! Alors tu es chatouilleux...

Akashi pivota à demi vers elle tandis qu'elle affichait un grand sourire. Il grogna à son tour et regarda à nouveau droit devant lui.

Satsuki dut bien avouer qu'elle adorait sentir les muscles de son dos rouler sous ses doigts.

Et le sentir se détendre alors qu'elle le massait lui procurait un sentiment de satisfaction que la rose ne comprenait pas.

Akashi finit par se tourner, procurant une nouvelle teinte de rougeur à la jeune fille qui s'attaqua aux clavicules et au torse du rouge.

Lui se sentait terriblement paisible en ce moment-même : quand elle était manager à Teiko, Satsuki massait parfois les jambes endolories des Miracles mais il était certain d'une chose, il n'avait jamais été aussi bien massé que par la petite rose. Et son dos approuvait totalement .

Il regarda ses mains descendre sur son ventre plat et effectuer des petits cercles avec le bout de ses doigts. Divin !

Joueur, il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

-Et si tu descendais un peu ?

Elle était officiellement rouge de gêne.

Plus bas... _Là _?! Non, pas question !

Elle préféra s'accroupir et frotta ses mollets.

-Tu me plaît bien comme ça : à genoux devant moi à écouter mes ordres...

Satsuki pinça les lèvres, refusant de répondre à la provocation.

Le rouge émit un petit rire :

-J'ai menti. Je te préfère fière et obstinée à me faire face.

N'en pouvant plus, Akashi se baissa et l'attrapa sous les bras afin de la relever et de l'embrasser.

La rose répondit au baiser de toutes ses forces et gémit ensuite de plaisir en le sentant taquiner sa gorge avec ses dents. La main du rouge descendit sur sa cuisse et s'approcha de cet endroit qu'il convoitait depuis un sacré moment.

-Non !

Surpris, il s'écarta légèrement, sa main en suspens.

-Pourquoi « non » ?

-C'est que... ce n'est pas le bon moment...

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Comment ça ?

-Je... physiquement, je ne peux.

Il la regardait sans comprendre, attendant qu'elle explique. Légèrement énervée de devoir le faire, Satsuki le regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'elle retrouvait sa couleur rouge :

-Ta connaissance des femmes est-elle à ce point limitée pour que tu ne puisses vraiment pas comprendre ce qui m'indispose ?!

L'information grimpa dans le cerveau d'Akashi qui déduisit facilement la suite.

-Oh. Oh ! Oh...

Au final, la déception prit le dessus sur sa voix, le laissant boudeur.

Satsuki se cachait le visage dans ses mains, souhaitant s'enfoncer sous terre sans attendre davantage.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'y peux rien.

Il embrassa son front tendrement puis glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux roses et alluma l'eau -qu'il avait subtilement éteinte quand il frottait Satsuki- pour rincer le corps blanc.

Ensuite, il se rinça lui-même et quitta la cabine pour chercher les serviettes plus loin.

Satsuki s'enroula dedans et en utilisa une deuxième pour ses cheveux. Akashi noua la sienne autour de ses hanches, laissant ses cheveux libres. Il quitta la salle de bain avec ses vêtements pour laisser le temps à la rose de se préparer et de faire le nécessaire.

En tee-shirt -qu'il portait toujours sous sa chemise- et caleçon, il déambulait dans la chambre pour allumer les lampes sur les tables de chevet.

Une serviette se posa sur ses yeux tandis que Satsuki frottait doucement ses cheveux trempés :

-Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne les sèches pas convenablement.

-Je comptais sur toi, à vrai dire.

Retenant un sourire, il se baissa pour permettre à la plus petite de chasser les gouttes d'eau de ses mèches sanglantes. Elle glissa ensuite ses longs doigts à l'intérieur pour y mettre un peu d'ordre.

-Voilà.

-Tu as mangé ?

Elle se massa le ventre en grimaçant :

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

-Pourtant tu dois manger.

-Akashi, en ce moment, voir de la nourriture me donne envie de vomir. Mais si tu tiens à nettoyer...

-Non, ça ira.

Le rouge plia ses vêtements alors que Satsuki allait entendre les serviettes pour qu'elles sèchent. De retour dans la chambre, elle lui parla:

-Tu ne pas toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais là.

Akashi passa à gauche du lit et s'enfonça sous la couette :

-J'avais envie de dormir avec toi.

La rose le regarda un petit moment sans rien dire et alla également se mettre au lit.

Elle souleva la couette et rampa jusqu'au milieu pour venir se coller contre Akashi qui la prit dans ses bras.

La tête contre son épaule, elle frôlait sa clavicule avec ses ongles :

-Et la vraie raison ?

Le torse tressauta un peu quand le rouge rit doucement :

-Je n'étais pas convainquant ?

-Je suis une fille. Je déniche facilement quand tu détournes la vérité.

Akashi posa sa tête contre celle aux cheveux roses pour mieux se caler.

-J'ai eu... une petite discussion avec mon père.

Elle attendit.

-Je suis parti ce matin parce qu'il voulait à tout prix me voir pour un dossier. Mais comme d'habitude, il avait une autre chose à me dire. Il a surpris une discussion entre les employés. Ils parlaient d'une future « Impératrice ».

« Impératrice » ?

-Oui. Ma future femme pour être bref. Enfin... Mon père leur a demandé des explications et les employés ont parlé d'une jeune femme que je fréquentais depuis un moment et qui bénéficiait d'un traitement spécial. Une jeune femme qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et qui, d'après eux, serait la mieux placé pour tenir tête à l'Empereur et peut-être-même, devenir sa femme.

Satsuki avait très bien compris qui était cette jeune femme.

-Et que voulait ton père ?

-Il souhaite la rencontrer.

La rose arrêta un instant le mouvement de ses ongles avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est un problème pour toi ?

-Satsuki, je sais que je suis une personne horrible. J'ai fais des choses qui mériterais de m'enfermer en prison voire même la peine de mort. Mais mon père... Disons que j'ai de qui tenir.

Il marqua un arrêt très court :

-Mon père... est sans doute la pire des ordures. L'Empire s'est construit avec le sang des personnes qu'il a fait exécuter parce qu'elles dérangeaient. Il a des contacts partout et s'en sert régulièrement pour régler les problèmes qui le gêne. C'est un véritable monstre.

-Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ton père, hein ?

-Étrangement si. Il a toujours été présent pour moi, surtout après la mort de ma mère. Et malgré le sang sur ses mains, il continue de m'impressionner : qu'un tel meurtrier est pu construire un Empire aussi puissant même après toutes ses années... Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

Elle releva la tête pour déposer un bisou sur sa joue auquel il répondit en embrassant son front.

-Mais malgré ça, je ne peux pas le laisser te voir. Cet homme serait capable de anéantir si tu ne lui plaît pas. Et je ne veux pas ça.

-Tu sais Akashi...

Parce que bon, il fallait quand même remonter au point de départ.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'épouser une personne aussi prétentieuse et perverse que toi.

-Je suppose que je ne l'ai pas volé.

Un rire franc et très doux en symbiose.

-Concernant Tetsuya...

-On en parlera une autre fois d'accord ? Tu es fatigué alors dors.

-Je devrais l'être ?

-Après mon super massage, oui. Tu dois dormir pour bien te reposer.

-C'est un ordre ?

-C'est un ordre.

-Je te l'accorde pour une fois.

Le rouge glissa ses jambes contre celles de la rose qui se nicha davantage contre lui et ferma les yeux. Satsuki fit de même et les deux s'endormirent immédiatement.

Avec l'impression d'être là où ils devaient être.

* * *

><p>Aomine relisait encore une fois l'adresse qu'Akashi avait griffonné sur la serviette en papier. Le rouge lui avait fait grâce de la lui donner en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait probablement aucune chance. Comme si le bleu allait se satisfaire de ça !<p>

Le quartier lui était inconnu mais son téléphone était fourni avec une application GPS vraiment très pratique. Certain d'être arrivé à destination, le policier grimpa quelques marches rouillées et donna quelques coups contre une porte.

-J'arrive !

Aomine se retrouva face à Kagami, un peu surpris de le voir.

-Aomine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je voulais voir Tetsu.

-Toi aussi ? C'est un véritable défilé aujourd'hui...

Il le laissa pourtant rentrer et le rire de Kuroko lui parvint aux oreilles.

Le bleu se dirigea au salon et resta cloué sur place :

-Aomine ?

Les grands bleus turquoise le questionnaient silencieusement sur sa présence. Mais Aomine était plutôt préoccupé par la personne à côté de lui.

Kagami se passa la main dans ses cheveux rouges :

-Et quand je dit que c'est un défilé, je choisi exprès le mot...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

La quatrième personne se tourna vers le policier, un sourire bien particulier sur le visage :

-Je suis ravi de te revoir Aominecchi.

Kise Ryota étant en train de l'assassiner du regard.

* * *

><p>Et bam ! Waouh, déjà 20 chapitres... Une coupe de champagne pour fêter ça ?<p>

Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un peu laisser Kise de côté ces dernier chapitres alors promis, le prochain sera un peu centré sur lui !

Les fans du Mura/Himu ont du trouver leur bonheur, non ? J'allais pas les faire conclure à moitié bourrés quand même ?!

Quant à ceux du Momo/Aka... J'ai toujours une bonne excuse en réserve pour reporter première fois...

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Alors tiens trophée, signé et bavé ! Mais Akashi prévoit tout... Même les intrusions dans les salles de bains.

**Rinnosuke** : Ouais pauvre Satsuki... Put* de veinarde surtout !

**Akasora-sama **: Les opérations chirurgicales sont difficiles à décrire donc pas de risque pour Aomine. Akashi et lui, c'est une grande histoire...

**Hikaru Chesire** : Lunatiques ? Ouais... Bipolaires surtout.

**Zoemitzuko **: Merci, merci et encore merci ! Kagami aura bien droit à son lot de problèmes sans doute...

**Emy-nee **: Les lemons, je préfère les lire plutôt que les écrire mais bon... rating M : faut faire plaisir aux lecteurs. Cette étiquette va rester collé à Aomine toute sa vie ! Évidemment qu'Akashi est un Dieu : je le prie tous les matins. Parce que Momoi est tout simplement là où il faut... Alors fais voir papier... Hé ! C'est quoi ces petites lignes tout en bas ?!

_Prochain chapitre _: Remettant à plus tard sa discussion avec Kuroko, Aomine traîne Kise loin de l'appartement du rouge et du turquoise pour avoir enfin une discussion. Mais le blond reste stoïque : il ne pardonnera pas. Maintenant, Aomine doit s'excuser. Et loin de tout ça, Midorima retourne à l'hôpital et s'occupe d'une jeune femme très caractérielle. Chapitre 21 : Des excuses et une coach.


	22. 21- Des excuses et une coach!

Lali oh ! Il y a trois choses auxquelles je ne peux résister dans ce monde : le sucre, les mangas et les chatons. Et le fait que j'ai presque une semaine d'absence est du au fait que la chatte de ma cousine a mis bas et que je suis restée beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. Et que j'ai passé trois jours à câliner les boules de poils toutes noires.

Ailurophilement votre, bonne lecture !

_Remettant à plus tard sa discussion avec Kuroko, Aomine traîne Kise loin de l'appartement du rouge et du turquoise pour avoir enfin une discussion. Mais le blond reste stoïque : il ne pardonnera pas. Maintenant, Aomine doit s'excuser. Et loin de tout ça, Midorima retourne à l'hôpital et s'occupe d'une jeune femme très caractérielle._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21- Des excuses et une coach !<strong>

Midorima raccrocha et regarda Kazuo qui dévorait ses spaghettis.

Se couvrant joyeusement le visage de crème fraîche, le petit garçon avait écouté la conversation téléphonique de son parrain avec une très grande attention.

Et de ce qu'il avait compris, le vert n'étais pas content du tout.

Pour tout dire, le médecin était furieux ! L'hôpital venait de l'appeler, lui demandant de venir le plus vite possible. Maintenant !

Midorima avait bien précisé que cela n'allait pas être possible à cause de Kazuo mais son chef avait été très clair : soit il ramenait ses fesses à l'hôpital soit il était bon pour en chercher un autre.

Tout ça parce qu'il était le dernier obstétricien habilité à exercer, les autres ayant succombé à une grippe particulièrement violente et se retrouvaient coincés dans un lit.

Mais pour tout avouer, le vert n'était pas du tout spécialisé dans ce domaine : à son arrivée quelques années plus tôt, il avait touché à tout par curiosité et avait assisté à de nombreuses naissances. Il connaissait par cœur la procédure et avait lui-même donné naissance à des enfants mais sous une surveillance rapprochée.

En temps normal, Midorima serait arrivé le plus vite possible -il savait très bien que son travail de médecin lui prendrait ses week-ends et qu'il n'aurait que très peu de jours de congé- mais actuellement avec Kazuo, courir à l'hôpital en laissant le gamin ici n'était absolument pas la bonne solution.

Le vert soupira et se prit la tête entre ses grandes mains.

-Tonton Shin-chan ?

La frimousse couverte de crème fraîche et les grands yeux bleus-gris ne montrant que de la curiosité, l'adorable Kazuo venait de finir son assiette et se massait le ventre.

Midorima passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns et lui demanda :

-C'était bon ? Tu en veux encore ?

-Délicieux ! Mais non merci !

Le sourire sincère de la mini-réplique le rendit encore plus mignon.

Midorima se leva et débarrassa la table tout en réfléchissant : il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser l'enfant seul ici et il ne connaissait personne pour garder son filleul à cette heure-ci. Ne restait donc qu'une chose...

-Kazuo ?

Le concerné trottina jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Je vais devoir aller à l'hôpital pour une urgence, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Et tu vas venir avec moi parce que je ne veux pas que tu restes tout seul ici.

Le petit brun hocha la tête.

Sa curiosité maladive -héritée de père- ne parvenait jamais à être rassasié et de pouvoir aller dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas le remplissait de joie. Pour la peine, il n'était même plus fatigué.

Midorima attrapa ses clefs, son téléphone et une veste puis aida le petit garçon à enfiler son manteau. Le vert ferma sa porte et descendit l'escalier en tenant la main à Kazuo. Celui-ci, tout impatient, attendit le bus en se trémoussant.

Quand le véhicule s'arrêta près d'eux, le petit brun se jeta dedans et chercha immédiatement deux places au fond. Bien plus lent, Midorima traversa le bus et prit place sur le siège que tapotait Kazuo.

Si le plus jeune des Takao était ravi d'aller à l'hôpital, le médecin aux cheveux émeraude l'était beaucoup moins. Il savait exactement quoi faire et des infirmières expérimentées seraient là avec lui. Mais s'il y avait des complications ?! La mère et le bébé seraient en danger dans ce cas...

Légèrement verdâtre à cette idée, Midorima songea qu'il aurait mieux valu transférer sa future patiente dans un autre hôpital mais -d'après ce que son chef lui avait dit- la jeune femme ne pourrait pas attendre d'être envoyé ailleurs.

Et de plus, la femme en question était capable de détruire la réputation de l'établissement en un claquement de doigts, ce qui effrayait considérablement le médecin chef. Et ce qui pouvait expliquer sa colère soudaine lorsque Midorima avait refusé de venir.

Kazuo tira sa manche pour attirer son attention :

-On descend bientôt ?

Un coup d'œil sur le petit écran où défilait les noms des arrêts.

-Deux arrêts encore.

Le plus petit hocha la tête et colla presque son visage contre la vitre pour regarder le paysage.

En descendant du bus, Midorima conduisit l'enfant jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. A l'intérieur, il salua l'infirmière à l'accueil qui s'extasia sur Kazuo. Soudainement intimidé, le petit brun resta silencieux et chercha à se cacher derrière les longues jambes du vert.

-Où est la patiente pour laquelle on m'a appelé ?

Le numéro de la chambre qu'annonça la femme glaça le médecin. Celle-là... c'était celle d'Arina...

Cherchant à calmer la douleur dans sa poitrine, Midorima prit la main de Kazuo pour l'amener dans ce que les médecin de cet hôpital appelaient « L'arche ». Ni plus ni moins qu'une garderie pour les mômes des employés qui ne savaient où les garder quand ils étaient appelés en urgence. Soit le cas de Midorima actuellement.

L'infirmière de garde à ce moment-là accueillit les deux garçons et rassura le vert : elle s'occuperait convenablement de Kazuo. En observant les autres enfants qui pleuraient ou criaient, Midorima remercia le Ciel de lui avoir donné un filleul avec une mentalité avancée par rapport aux autres gamins.

Promettant de revenir vite le chercher, le médecin se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour enfiler sa tenue habituelle.

Drapé dans sa blouse blanche, il arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à cette chambre qu'il connaissait bien. Il allait entrer quand la femme à l'intérieur se mit à hurler :

-Oui j'ai mal ! Alors va me chercher un jus d'orange, espèce d'inutile !

La porte s'ouvrit devant Midorima qui tomba nez à nez avec une personne du passé.

-Tu es...

-Junpei ! Dépêches-toi !

Midorima lança un regard désolé sur Hyuga Junpei qui était terrifié par la femme derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Ils se regardaient sans un mot, conscient pour trois d'entre eux que cette scène était déjà presque arrivée : la seule différence étant que cette fois, Midorima était remplacé par Aomine.<p>

Assis autour de la table basse, les quatre garçons étaient sans aucun doute mal à l'aise. Kagami se passait trop fréquemment la main dans ses cheveux, Kuroko se mordait les lèvres et Aomine se craquait les doigts. Tout cela à cause du regard meurtrier que ne cessait de lancer Kise au bleu.

Très peu assuré, le maître de l'appartement demanda :

-Vous... hum... Vous voulez à boire ?

-Je veux bien.

Même la voix du blond ne cachait pas la haine sous-jacente.

Kagami partit presque en courant dans la cuisine, abandonnant son futur colocataire.

Passablement énervé par les yeux qui le foudroyaient, Aomine s'adressa à son ancien amant :

-Comment tu es arrivé là ?

Kise parut choqué qu'il ose lui adresser la parole. Kuroko se fit encore plus transparent par crainte de la réaction du blond mais ce dernier répondit contre toute attente, très calmement :

-Mon colocataire vient de s'acheter un furet et il devais l'amener chez le vétérinaire. Mais j'ai du l'amener moi-même et je me suis retrouvé dans au même endroit que Kurokocchi et Kagamicchi.

Comme pour prouver ce qu'il disait, le mannequin montra une petite cage de transport que Nigou reniflait avec beaucoup de curiosité.

-Et toi... Aominecchi ?

Il avait susurré son nom mais ne se départit pas de son dégoût dans sa voix.

Kagami n'était toujours pas revenu.

-Je les ai croisé cet aprem' alors je pensais boire un coup pour fêter les retrouvailles. Un truc du genre...

-Tu as du être vraiment heureux de les revoir, c'est sûr.

Le rouge appela le turquoise pour un coup de main et l'ancien joueur fantôme détala comme un lapin.

Seuls, Aomine et Kise s'affrontèrent enfin face à face :

-Tu fous quoi là sérieusement Kise ?!

-Pardon ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là toi ?! Ah oui, suis-je bête ! Tu venais voir l'adorable Kurokocchi, hein ?!

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

Kise partit dans un rire incontrôlable :

-Tu es vraiment trop con ! Tu espérais quoi, hein ?! Tu débarques comme ça et tu espères que Kurokocchi se pendra à ton cou ?

Aomine ne répondit pas, franchement énervé par cette discussion qui ne mènerais nul part.

Kagami et Kuroko se risquèrent à revenir avec de nouveaux verres.

-De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Je racontais mon histoire triste à Aominecchi.

-Ah... Le mec qui t'a plaqué pour un autre ?

-C'est ça !

Le bleu perdit quelques couleurs en entendant les mots sortir de la bouche du rouge.

-Et donc, je disais : tu te rends compte, Aominecchi ?! On n'était pas ensemble de puis longtemps mais il m'avait quand même donné ses clefs. Et puis finalement, pouf ! J'apprends qu'il en aime un autre et il me quitte. Comme ça. C'est vraiment horrible, hein Kurokocchi ?!

Le turquoise baissa les yeux, trouvant soudainement sa tasse très intéressante. Il finit par murmurer :

-C'est horrible, oui. Je suis désolé pour toi, Kise. Cet homme est vraiment monstrueux.

Le mannequin se tourna de façon à ce que seul le bleu puisse voir son sourire victorieux et Aomine put enfin comprendre où Kise voulait en venir.

-Tu en penses quoi Aominecchi ?

Un ange passa puis deux.

Les yeux bleus et bruns s'affrontèrent, meurtriers et haineux pour l'autre. Aomine finit par s'arracher quelques mots :

-Tu ne méritais pas ça. Je ne comprend pas qu'on puisse faire une chose pareil à une personne qu'on est censé aimer.

-Tu ne comprends pas... Moi non plus.

Le blond baissa les yeux et se cachait derrière ses longues mèches or. Il sentait qu'il allait pleurer.

Un nouveau silence s'installa mais Kise le brisa :

-Je crois que je vais y aller. Mon colocataire va être furieux si je lui ramène son furet trop tard.

-Ah, d'accord.

Kagami se leva, imité par Kuroko qui lui tendit la cage où se trouvait le furet en question.

-Je suis content de t'avoir vu Kise.

-Moi aussi Kurokocchi ! Kagamicchi !

Le blond salua les garçons et quitta l'appartement.

Aomine finit par faire de même. Bon sang, il avait bien vu que son ancien amant était au bord des larmes.

-Je vais faire pareil. Désolé d'avoir débarqué sans prévenir.

Si Kagami lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, Kuroko s'approcha de son ancienne lumière et posa une main blanche sur l'uniforme du policier :

-Aomine... Je suis certain que Kise a besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je penses que ça serait bien que ce soit à toi.

Mauvaise idée ! Kise allait l'étriper sans aucun doute.

Le bleu offrit une caresse au chien et quitta à son tour la chaleur de l'appartement. Il se sentait mal et ne savait pas pourquoi.

Bien sûr que si, il le savait. Parce qu'il était vraiment le pire des connards et qu'il sentait qu'il regrettait.

Il aperçut la chevelure blonde plus loin près d'un réverbère.

Maudit Kuroko !

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi tu as demandé à Aomine d'aller lui parler ?<p>

Kuroko fixa son ami avec ses yeux limpides.

-Tu n'as rien comprit, hein ?

-Comment ça ?

Le turquoise soupira et tendit deux autres verres au rouge :

-Rien, laisses tomber. Tu n'es vraiment pas observateur.

Kagami se demanda si le plus petit ne lui cachait pas quelques chose.

Enfin, peu importe...

* * *

><p>Remis de sa pseudo surprise, Midorima rentra dans la chambre certain de l'identité de la femme à l'intérieur :<p>

-Aida Riko, comment vas-tu ?

-Midorima Shintaro, tu as grossi.

Hyuga se jeta devant le vert qui venait de plisser les yeux dangereusement :

-Je suis désolé ! Elle ne le pensait pas ! C'est à cause de la grossesse !

-Junpei, je t'ai demandé à boire.

Le brun s'enfuit littéralement la seconde suivante.

Midorima se saisit du dossier de l'ancienne coach de Seirin alors que celle-ci pianotait sur le clavier de son portable :

-La poche des eaux s'est percée, il y a trente minutes donc... Des contractions ou autre chose ?

-Des coups de pieds, c'est tout.

La jeune femme reposa son téléphone et se massa le ventre.

-Première grossesse ?

-La deuxième. Encore des jumeaux.

-Tu comptes créer une équipe de basket à toi toute seule ?

L'idée fit bien rire Aida qui se calma légèrement quand son mari et père de ses deux premier enfants revint dans la chambre, une brique de jus d'orange.

Il lui tendit et elle le remercia d'un petit sourire.

-Tu en as mis du temps.

Subitement, le visage doux se changea en grimace de colère :

-Je souffre pour bientôt donner naissance à ton troisième et quatrième garçon et toi, tu m'apporte seulement une brique de jus d'orange ?!

-Mais tu as dit..

-Je veux du chocolat !

Midorima tenta de placer quelques mots :

-Aida, tu ne devrais pas manger...

-Je mange ce que je veux et quand je veux ! Tu es peut-être médecin Midorima, mais personne de m'empêchera de manger du chocolat. Ça jamais !

Les deux hommes optèrent pour une la fuite et malgré la porte fermée, ils entendirent parfaitement les mots rageurs de la coach.

-Je suis vraiment désolé...

-Elle est souvent comme ça ?

-A chaque grossesse.

Midorima se retint de lui dire qu'il le plaignait sincèrement.

Hyuga s'assit lourdement sur un siège plus loin. Le chocolat pouvait attendre un peu. Il tourna la tête vers le médecin aux cheveux verts :

-Combien de temps à peu près avant qu'elle n'accouche ?

-Je ne peux absolument pas te répondre. Ça peut être fini ce soir comme attendre demain.

-Oh Seigneur, non...

Puisque son chef lui avait bien dit qu'il ne devait s'occuper que d'Aida, Midorima prit place près de l'ancien capitaine pour discuter un peu. Parce qu'après tout, les deux hommes s'appréciaient à peu près.

-Je me demande pourquoi tu as accepté d'avoir encore des enfants si elle est aussi pénible à chaque fois.

Le brun eut un rire nerveux :

-Le pire c'est que je ne voulais pas d'autres enfants. Les deux premiers n'ont qu'un an et on a du mal à tenir le rythme avec nos boulots respectifs.

Midorima pensa à Takao qui avait effectivement aussi eu du mal avec son fils... Et il était enfant unique...

-Vous les avez laissé à la garderie ?

-Non, il sont avec le père de Riko.

-Je crois que ton adorable femme travaille avec lui c'est ça ?

-Ouais, ils gèrent à deux le centre sportif. Elle gagne beaucoup plus que moi avec mon pauvre salaire de professeur.

Sur ce point-là, le vert ne pouvait rien : lui-même était plus que ravi en voyant la somme fabuleuse sur ses bulletins de salaire.

-Tonton Shin-chan !

Midorima quitta Hyuga des yeux pour apercevoir Kazuo qui courait vers lui, poursuivit par une infirmière.

-Kazuo ?!

Le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de son parrain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Je m'ennuie là-bas ! Alors je te cherchais !

La femme en rose arriva près du vert, échevelé et transpirante.

-Je suis désolée ! Il m'a échappé une seconde.

-Ce n'est pas grave... Je vais le garder un peu...

Il se rassit et tenant le petit brun contre lui qui regardait curieusement Hyuga. Le brun fronça les sourcils derrières ses lunettes en observant l'enfant :

-Il me rappelle quelqu'un...

-C'est le fils de Takao.

-Le garçon de Shutoku ? C'est sa réplique plutôt.

Le hurlement d'Aida plus loin rappela au mari qu'il devait chercher du chocolat.

Quand le brun fut plus loin, Midorima fixa son filleul, mécontent :

-Kazuo...

-Mais les enfants là-bas sont vraiment ennuyeux !

-Kazuo...

Le petit garçon avait cependant un peu de mal à comprendre que tous les enfants de son âge n'étaient pas forcément aussi en avance que lui.

-Junpei !

Aida venait de sortir de sa chambre et progressait dans le couloir, très énervée. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du médecin :

-Midorima, où est passé mon idiot de mari ?

Il préféra ne pas répondre et le regard marron de la fille tomba sur Kazuo, assis sur ses genoux. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

-Il est trop mignon ! C'est ton fils Midorima ?

Elle souleva l'enfant, apeuré et le fit tournoyer malgré son énorme ventre.

-Non, ce n'est pas mon fils. C'est celui de Takao.

-Takao... Takao Kazunari, 1m 76 pour 65 kg, Point Guard de l'équipe de Shutoku. Du moins c'étaient les données de la première année...

Sa mémoire excellente refaisait surgir les nombres de son esprit comme si c'était normal. Kazuo, contre elle, n'osait plus bouger.

Hyuga finit par revenir avec une tablette de chocolat de la marque préférée de sa tendre épouse.

-Tiens ma chérie.

-J'en veux plus. Mais j'en veux un comme ça après !

Elle désigna Kazuo à son mari.

-Tu... veux d'autres enfants ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Voyant que le mari de sa patiente allait faire une attaque cardiaque à même le sol de l'hôpital , Midorima raccompagna Aida dans sa chambre qui continuer de garder Kazuo contre elle.

Il se dit également que s'il devait se marier avec une femme un jour, il en choisirait une qui ne souhaite avoir qu'un seul enfant. C'était bien suffisant.

* * *

><p>Kise se stoppa net en entendant la voix d'Aomine qui l'appelait. Il essuya rapidement les larmes sur son beau visage mais ne se tourna pas.<p>

-Kise...

-Si tu veux me dire quelque chose Aominecchi, dépêches-toi. J'ai de la route à faire.

Le bleu se passa la main dans ses mèches bleus. Étrangement, il était intimidé.

-Écoutes, je sais que j'ai été vraiment con avec toi. Et je le regrette vraiment.

-C'est tout ?

Le blond se retourna enfin, les yeux vides.

-« Tu regrettes » ? C'est tout ?

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ?

-Alors tu veux que je dise quoi, hein ?!

-Je ne veux pas que tu le dises ! Je veux que tu souffres ! Je veux que tu comprennes ne serait-ce que de la moitié à quel point moi je souffre ! A quel point je me sens seul...

Sa dernière phrase fut perdu dans le sanglot qu'il avait vraiment cherché à cacher.

Kise essuya rageusement les nouvelles larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait déjà passé la journée dans son lit à pleurer comme une adolescente avec Alec qui lui avait préparé un horrible gâteau au chocolat que le blond avait quand même avalé en entier.

Et quand il avait ramené son furet, l'étranger avait supplié son colocataire de l'emmener chez le vétérinaire à sa place.

Kise pensait que rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver. Et bien si ! Il avait du croiser Kuroko et son chien, accompagnés de Kagami. Oui dans cet ordre là ! Parmi toutes les personnes dans cette ville, il fallait qu'il tombe sur la personne pour laquelle son copain l'avait plaqué. Surréaliste !

Et ensuite Aomine...

Suivant seul le cours des ses pensées, le mannequin finit par pleurer davantage devant le bleu, glacé d'effroi. C'était la deuxième fois que Kise pleurait devant lui et il savait pas quoi faire.

-Je suis tellement désolé...

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses.

Kise dut poser la cage du furet sur le sol pour essuyer son visage à deux mains. Aomine, lui, perdait patience :

-Tu sais quoi ? Je sais pourquoi tu agis comme ça.

Les yeux bruns se relevaient vers le policier, remplis d'étonnement.

-Tu veux qu'on te plaigne parce qu'au final tu es centré sur toi-même.

-Arrêtes...

-Et en fait, je pense que de nous deux, c'est toi le plus con.

-S'il te plaît...

-Parce que tu m'aimes toujours ! Et que j'ai beau te faire du mal, tu m'aimeras toujours !

-Ferme là !

-Tu es pathétique Kise !

Le hurlement que poussa le blond ressembla au cri d'une bête blessée à mort. Il regarda ensuite Aomine et lui hurla au visage :

-Oui je t'aime ! Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps que je m'en rends malade rien que d'y penser ! Et j'ai beau me faire d'autres mecs, c'est à toi que je pense ! C'est toi que j'imagine ! Alors non, je ne veux pas de tes putains d'excuses ! Je veux que tu arrêtes de m'attirer comme ça ! Je veux... je souhaite juste ne t'avoir jamais rencontré...

Il s'était rapproché de son ancien amant au fur et à mesure de sa tirade et la fin de sa phrase se coupa quand Aomine le serra contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?

-Je suis un salaud. Je suis vraiment une ordure. Mais je ne veux pas que tu dises que tu souhaites ne jamais m'avoir rencontré. Parce que...

Aomine se tut, conscient de la situation. Il chercha à éloigner le blond mais celui-ci s'accrocha à lui.

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que moi, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Et d'avoir été avec toi.

Kise hoqueta et sanglota contre l'épaule du policier qui laissa finalement ses bras autour du garçon.

-Je te déteste...

-Je sais.

-Mais je t'aime tellement...

-Je sais.

Aomine posa sa joue contre les cheveux blonds et ferma les yeux. Il attendrait que le mannequin finisse de pleurer.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle prévue pour l'accouchement, Midorima s'affairait avec les infirmières pour préparer la venue aux mondes de deux nouveaux Hyuga.<p>

Les contractions avaient surpris Aida alors qu'elle hurlait sur son pauvre mari. Pour quelle raison, elle ne savait même plus.

Elle savait juste que Hyuga l'avait retenu alors qu'elle tombait et que Midorima avait immédiatement appelé des infirmières pour préparer la salle.

Aussi surprenant que cela paraissait, le vert se rendit compte que la coach sportive allait accoucher d'une minute à l'autre alors qu'une minute avant, tout allait bien. L'une des femmes en rose avait raccompagné Kazuo à la garderie pendant que Midorima se préparait.

* * *

><p>Hyuga, lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête : devait-il appeler ses parents ainsi que le père d'Aida ? Ou devait-il rester là à tenir la main de sa femme ? Bon sang, il allait encore être père dans quelques minutes !<p>

Un cri de sa femme ainsi que le fait qu'elle broyait sa main, le ramena dans la salle alors que Midorima lui ordonna d'arrêter de pousser.

Évidemment, elle lui hurla que si elle pouvait, elle l'aurait déjà fait.

* * *

><p>Seigneur, elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle serra davantage la main de son mari et hurla quelque chose à Midorima. Elle sentit que Hyuga essuyait son front et tenter de l'apaiser mais elle sentait que le premier bébé était là. Par réflexe, elle chercha à pousser une nouvelle fois mais Midorima l'en empêcha.<p>

Une vague de froid traversa son ventre et ses yeux affolés cherchèrent ceux de son mari :

-Junpei...

-Oui, Riko ?

-Junpei, j'ai peur !

Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas et Hyuga voulu la rassurer mais elle ne l'écoutait même pas.

Aida voulait sentir ses bébés contre elle, maintenant.

Midorima transpirait tant il faisait chaud dans cette salle. Mais aussi parce qu'il était mort de peur : il ne devait rien arriver aux nouveaux-nés, voilà ce qu'il se répétait en boucle mentalement.

Il vit qu'Aida s'affolait et fus heureux de voir que le brun reprenait ses esprits et lui parlait.

-Aida ?

Elle le regarda.

-Pousse encore très fort.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents alors que Midorima attrapait enfin le premier garçon.

Braillant et battant des poings, le bébé passa des mains du vert à celles d'une infirmière qui l'enveloppa et fis le nécessaire avant de le monter à ses parents.

Aida pleurait de joie devant son fils alors que Hyuga était certain qu'elle venait de lui briser un doigt.

N'en manquait plus qu'un...

Au final, il fallu attendre deux heures de plus pour que le deuxième garçon pointe le bout de son nez et ne rejoigne son frère jumeau dans les bras de leur père. Épuisée, Aida recevait les félicitations de l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle.

Elle regarda faiblement son mari et ses deux nouveaux garçons. Le sourire de Hyuga était si beau qu'elle souhaitait le voir encore une fois. Juste une.

* * *

><p>Midorima regarda la jeune femme dormir dans son lit. Ramenée dans la chambre, elle s'était assoupie rapidement, de même que son époux dans le fauteuil à côté. Les deux enfants étaient dans un autre pièce pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien.<p>

Le vert jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : presque minuit.

Il se frotta les yeux et se dirigea vers la garderie. Il allait rentrer chez lui avec Kazuo. Mais d'abord il devait se changer.

L'infirmière lui tendit le petit garçon profondément endormi. La remerciant, Midorima serra doucement l'enfant contre lui et quitta l'hôpital. Dans le bus, il lutta pour ne pas imiter Kazuo et s'endormir.

Et quand ils furent finalement dans l'appartement, Kazuo papillonna un instant des yeux, se réveillant tout doucement.

Midorima le posa par terre et l'enfant se frotta les yeux.

-Tu vas mettre ton pyjama, tu te brosses bien les dents et tu vas dormir, d'accord ?

Trop hébété pour répondre, Kazuo se dirigea tant bien que mal dans sa chambre pour enfiler son pyjama.

* * *

><p>Quand Midorima sortit de la douche, il alla couvrir davantage le petit garçon qui s'était déjà rendormi. Il caressa un instant les cheveux doux comme de la soie et alla se coucher dans sa propre chambre.<p>

Il plaignait encore Hyuga malgré tout.

* * *

><p>Quand Akashi ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il chercha d'abord Satsuki. Roulée en boule de l'autre côté du lit, elle avait les mains posées sur son ventre et dormait toujours malgré sa position peu confortable.<p>

Le rouge soupira en repensant à l'épisode de la douche : bon sang, il la voulait plus que jamais ! Depuis la fois où ils s'étaient embrassés dans sa voiture après l'enterrement, l'Empereur n'avait touché à aucune autre femme. Et sincèrement, il allait bientôt craquer.

Sortant doucement de la chambre, il enfila le reste de ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déjeuner. Il trouva des œufs dans le frigo, du pain de mie qu'il fit griller et se servi une tasse de thé. Akashi n'était pas un gros mangeur.

En y réfléchissant, il trouvait que la réponse de la rose quand il avait commencé à parler du turquoise était très étrange. Le rouge s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit furieuse mais non. Elle s'était douchée avec lui -certes, elle n'avait pas eu le choix- et avait même décidé de dormir contre lui. Louche. Très louche !

Cherchant la télécommande, Akashi alluma la télé et chercha une chaîne d'informations. Il déjeuna tranquillement comme il l'avait fait pendant trois ans.

Rassasié, il mit de l'ordre dans la cuisine après son passage et se posa sur le canapé, attendant que la jeune rose se réveille.

Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Une main sur son ventre, Satsuki marcha tranquillement pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Elle ne fit même pas attention à l'homme sur le canapé. Elle sentait juste l'horrible mal de ventre qui pourrait la plier en deux facilement. La rose avala de quoi calmer temporairement la douleur et prit enfin conscience du regard vairon posé sur elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le put.

-Ça c'est pour Tetsu-kun.

Le revers frappa l'autre joue.

-Et ça, c'est pour Dai-chan.

Silencieux Akashi n'en revenait pas. Jamais -oh grand jamais!- personne n'avait levé la main sur lui. Il posa ses doigts sur ses joues endolories, appréciant moyennement la piqûre de douleur qu'il ressentait.

Satsuki le regardait, furieuse. Elle avait rêvé toute la nuit de faire une telle chose et se sentait tellement mieux maintenant.

Mais après mûre réflexion, elle n'étais plus si certaine que son geste fut une bonne chose. Surtout quand observa le visage d'Akashi.

Un visage bien au-delà de la colère et bien trop pâle pour être furieux.

La main toujours sur sa joue, Akashi se leva sans quitter Satsuki des yeux.

Soudainement, elle eut peur.

* * *

><p>Et hop, chapitre bouclé !<p>

Rentrée le Mercredi soir et chapitre posté le Jeudi soir... Je suis fière de moi, tiens !

Mais encore une fois, je suis désolée pour le retard...

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Actuellement, j'ai Mura/Muro dans le collimateur. Bien ou mauvais qui sait ? Je prie pour un deuxième Rewiews d'Or !

**Zoemitzuko** : Alors ? J'ai voulu que ça se termine un peu de façon mignonne.

**Fd139** : Court ? On a pas vraiment la même notion (mais je suis hyper contente d'avoir de quoi lire!). Pas sa femme mais plus sa grande sœur (je vais virer dans l'inceste sans aucun doute) ! Je n'avais absolument pas prévu que son père apparaisse mais bon... Je me fais des surprises toute seule...

**Pengwinyourface** : Je te pardonne (si tu as du citron au miel!). Comme je l'ai dit à Inukag9, je vais faire sa fête au Mura/Muro (mais qui sait comment!). Akashi... C'est la base de cette histoire (oubliez Momoi, elle ne vaut rien face à lui!) !

**Akasora-sama** : Hey ! Vois-tu, je ne sais absolument de quoi sera fait le chapitre suivant à chaque chapitre posté. Donc, parfois, je suis aussi surprise que les lecteurs quand j'écris et que vous lisez.

**Emy-nee** : L'excuse de l'alcool est aussi bonne que l'excuse de Momoi. Ça marche à tous le coups ! Trop de couples : je veux que vous deveniez tous fous à tenter d'imaginer qui finira avec qui. A part ça, tu me fais peur Emy... J'aime pas ce regard ! Je veux savoir !

**Caro 64** : Bien vu pour Aida ! L'excuse parfaite...

_Chapitre suivant_ : Bien décidé à régler le petit problème des gifles avec Satsuki, Akashi doit s'arrêter pour écouter une info très importante : la disparition du proviseur fait du bruit et une équipe est envoyé à Teiko pour enquêter. Et notamment pour interroger Satsuki. Aomine, lui, est de plus en plus perdu et va rendre visite à sa mère. Chapitre 22 : Fais-moi confiance !


	23. 22- Fais-moi confiance!

Lali oh ! C'est toujours une difficulté de trouver quoi dire dans ce petit paragraphe... Un peu comme un mangaka et son texte d'introduction... Mais comme je déteste écrire un chapitre en vous balançant le tout comme ça, je me creuse la cervelle... Et là, je me rends compte que j'ai mon introduction...

Inspirement votre, bonne lecture !

_Bien décidé à régler le petit problème des gifles avec Satsuki, Akashi doit s'arrêter pour écouter une info très importante : la disparition du proviseur fait du bruit et une équipe est envoyée à Teiko pour enquêter. Et notamment pour interroger Satsuki. Aomine, lui, est de plus en plus perdu et va rendre visite à sa mère._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22- Fais-moi confiance !<strong>

Ils avaient fini par se séparer sans un mot.

Le blond avait empoigné la cage du furet et avait poursuivit sa route, laissant le bleu derrière lui.

Aomine regardait la grande silhouette disparaître parmi les ombres de la nuit. Son geste l'avait surpris et les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il le veuille vraiment mais étrangement, il ne regrettait pas.

C'était comme s'il les gardaient depuis longtemps en lui et qu'il avait explosé.

Le policier se sentait mieux : sincèrement, il n'avait jamais voulu blesser Kise... Il était juste nul avec ses sentiments.

Le bleu jeta un coup d'œil à l'appartement que partageront bientôt Kagami et Kuroko. Il reviendrait pour faire correctement les choses cette fois-là.

Mais pour l'instant, il était crevé : garder Satsuki pour ensuite chercher un enfant qui souhaitait faire un match de basket pour finir par faire face à Akashi, c'était beaucoup trop en une seule fois...

Tandis qu'il marchait tranquillement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ce que la jeune rose lui avait diagnostiqué : son incapacité à continuer le basket.

Il avait envie d'en rire et d'en pleurer, les deux à la fois.

Ironique que ça tombe sur lui quand même : il avait touché son premier ballon alors que Satsuki avait plus de ventre que de seins... Dieu, ça remontait à loin !

Et il fallait que son corps -son putain de corps à lui- ne puisse plus tenir le rythme ?!

Foutage de gueule. Comme s'il allait se résigner d'un claquement de doigt.

Ses articulations pouvaient bien le lâcher, ses os se briser, son corps se détruire de l'intérieur, Aomine Daiki continuera de jouer au basket.

* * *

><p>Son esprit lui hurler de s'enfermer dans une autre pièce mais son corps refusait catégoriquement de bouger, faute d'essayer.<p>

Elle le voyait s'approcher, ses yeux vairons lui promettant une telle douleur qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer si elle retrouvait le moyen de se contrôler elle-même.

-Satsuki...

Ses jambes durent enfin entendre ses supplications car la jeune rose tenta de fuir vers la salle de bain où elle le savait, la porte possédait un verrou.

Tenta.

Les yeux d'Akashi avait bien évidemment déjà prévu ses mouvements et ce fut avec une très grande facilité qu'il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille.

Satsuki sentit un étau qui broyait ses os quand le rouge la tira vers lui avec une force insoupçonnée et la jeta brutalement sur le sol. Elle atterrit sur le ventre, se retenant à peine avec les mains quand la main du rouge agrippa sa cheveux et la releva.

Des larmes de souffrance piquèrent ses yeux roses quand elle fut remise sur ses pieds. Mais à peine fut-elle debout qu'Akashi l'envoya contre le canapé.

Son souffle se coupa quand son dos heurta violemment le cuir blanc et un voile se posa un instant sur ses yeux.

Un instant pendant lequel Akashi passa ses jambes autour d'elle et s'assit sur ses hanches, la bloquant totalement.

Prise au piège, elle se débattit comme elle le put pour tenter vainement de le faire bouger. Douce illusion !

Satsuki chercha alors à le frapper à nouveau mais le rouge se saisit de ses poignets et les tira loin derrière sa tête avec une seule main.

Sa deuxième lui servit à capturer son menton pour un baiser violent qui consista surtout à mordre ses lèvres au sang.

Sourd face à ses gémissements de douleur, Akashi s'en délectait plutôt, appréciant le goût métallique contre sa langue.

Quand il recula son visage, ce fut pour apprécier les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille. Pensait-elle vraiment s'en sortir juste comme ça ? Elle était tellement innocente qu'il pourrait bien lui pardonner. Mais l'Empereur ne pardonnait pas...

Sa main gauche effleura son ventre plat avant de se glisser sournoisement entre ses jambes, écartant les cuisses de la rose sans pitié.

Ses longs doigts caressèrent la peau douce jusqu'à trouver la vieille inscription qu'il avait gravé à l'aide de ses ciseaux. Akashi recula jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se trouvent en face de cette marque : elle était toujours aussi belle.

Satsuki n'osait plus bouger. Quand la langue du rouge goûta sa peau, la rose poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir, absolument pas approprié à la situation mais qu'elle n'arriva pas à retenir.

Akashi retraça son nom avec sa langue, s'enivrant de ses gémissements et recula son visage pour mieux observer la réaction de la jeune fille. Satsuki le vit à regret se reculer et sentit avec horreur que le jeune homme ouvrait sa plaie à l'aide de ses ongles.

La douleur vint en vagues de plus en plus puissantes tandis qu'Akashi ouvrait davantage les coupures.

Elle criait mais rien ne pouvait faire arrêter le jeune Empereur. Satsuki sentait parfaitement le sang qui coulait le long de sa cuisse pour atterrir en petites gouttes écarlates sur le canapé blanc.

Visiblement sa voix commençait à prendre de l'ampleur car Akashi se jeta une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres qu'il mordilla pour récolter encore un peu de sang. Ses doigts arrêtèrent enfin de triturer sa cuisse et le garçon quitta ses lèvres pour la regarder de haut.

Il tendit la main pour caresser son visage quand il tendit l'oreille vers la télévision : la présentatrice parlait d'un sujet fort intéressant :

_-Nous avons également été informé d'une disparition important ! Mr Mikanagi, proviseur du célèbre collège Teiko ne serait pas revenu à son domicile depuis deux jours, inquiétant ses proches. Une équipe d'enquêteurs est actuellement dans l'établissement qui serait le dernier endroit où cet homme aurait été vu. Les élèves ainsi que le corps enseignant seront soumis à des questions afin de récolter le plus d'informations possible. _

Le rouge n'écouta pas la suite. Ces enquêteurs ne retrouverons jamais le corps du proviseur, l'équipe de nettoyage des Akashi était sans aucun doute la meilleure. D'ailleurs, Akashi ne savait jamais comment et où les corps disparaissaient. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal...

Satsuki avait également écouté attentivement la présentatrice et était devenue encore plus blanche que la normale. Les événements de ce jour-là étaient encore bien présents et elle se mit à trembler. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une bonne menteuse alors si on lui posait des questions... Elle était foutue. Certes, elle n'avait rien fait mais au final, elle était devenue la complice d'Akashi en gardant le secret... Oh Seigneur, elle irait en prison !

Dans sa tête, le rouge réfléchissait sans s'arrêter : il était certain que ces hommes ne trouveraient aucune preuve contre lui mais le problème, c'était la fille à côté de lui. Mentalement, elle n'était pas aussi forte que lui et pouvait donc craquer s'ils se montraient trop insistants avec leurs questions.

L'autre problème étant que le sang était en train de sécher sur son canapé blanc.

Akashi se leva en vitesse pour chercher du désinfectant ainsi que le nécessaire pour frotter la tache presque sèche.

Il s'agenouilla devant Satsuki et soigna toutes les blessures qu'il venait de lui faire, le visage sombre. Le rouge n'y avait pas été de main morte cette fois : un peu plus profond et elle aurait eu besoin de points de suture.

Satsuki pensa être devenue folle parce qu'elle jurerait avoir vu un soupçon de regret au fond des yeux vairons.

Ce qui se confirma

-Tu sais... Après ce que cet homme t'a fait, je ne voulais plus voir ton sang couler. Je ne voulais plus te voir pleurer. Mais je sens quelque chose en moi qui m'obliges à te faire plier de cette façon.

Le rouge posa son front sur le cheveux roses et ferma les yeux. Était-il... désolé ? Oh Seigneur, son père aurait tellement honte de lui à cet instant ! Un Akashi ne devait pas être désolé et ne devais pas avoir de regret. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

Elle lui en voulait, c'était sûr. Qu'est-ce que deux gifles pouvaient bien lui faire alors qu'il avait fait tant de mal autour de lui ? Mais Akashi semblait tellement le regretter...

Satsuki oublia totalement sa nuisette découpée quand elle attira Akashi contre elle pour le serrer dans ses bras. Voilà, elle lui pardonnait ! Elle était vraiment trop faible...

La rose caressait les cheveux écarlate en souriant tristement : quelle drôle de relation, ils avaient tous les deux franchement !

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants dans cette position puis Akashi se releva et lui demanda -ordonna, mais elle préféra garder la première version- de se préparer pour aller à Teiko. Il l'emmènerait aujourd'hui.

Satsuki passa devant lui en tentant de cacher ce que sa pauvre nuisette ne pouvait faire toute seule. Mais le sourire affamé du rouge en dit long sur sa tentative.

Avant de s'habiller, la jeune fille décida de bander sa cuisse pour que la compresse tienne correctement sur l'inscription. La peur qu'elle ressentait face à ces enquêteurs lui faisait oublier la douleur de la blessure.

Un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour vérifier ses lèvres : les traces de morsures étaient visible mais n'importe qui se dirait qu'elles étaient causées par une personne gourmande de baisers.

Heureusement, Akashi n'avait pas touché son cou. Garder une écharpe ou un foulard dans le gymnase attirerait sans aucun doute l'attention des gens.

La rose noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire durant ses années au collège. Quant à ses vêtements, elle opta pour un haut marron, un jean et des bottes plates de la même couleur que son haut. Rien de bien merveilleux mais quand on entraîne des joueurs, on ne vient pas en mini-jupe et talons de 10 cm.

Satsuki chercha ensuite ses fiches : quelques petits tournois se préparaient donc la rose voulait les peaufiner davantage.

Akashi l'attendait tranquillement et éteignit la télé en la voyant arriver. Elle ferma la porte à clé et descendit l'escalier. Flemme d'attendre l'ascenseur...

Près de la voiture, Satsuki reconnu son chauffeur de toujours qui la salua chaleureusement. Un peu trop vu le regard polaire que lui lança Akashi avant qu'il ne grimpe à la suite de la rose. La voiture démarra doucement et la coach sentit l'angoisse qui montait en elle.

La main d'Akashi se posa sur la sienne comme pour la rassurer. La rose fixa cette main et sourit de plaisir en voyant la gourmette en argent autour du poignet du garçon. Akashi suivit son regard :

-Je la porte tous les jours.

-Ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Lui aussi avait remarqué que la jeune fille portait son propre cadeau toute la journée d'hier. Son torse se gonfla de satisfaction.

Malgré ce court échange, Satsuki replongea dans sa panique et se crispa à la main d'Akashi. Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmura :

-Satsuki, je te promet que ça va bien se passer. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et posa son front sur son épaule.

-Fais-moi confiance.

Finalement, il la déposa devant l'entrée, lui promettant de venir la chercher le soir. Akashi l'enlaça une dernière fois en lui demandant encore une fois de croire en lui.

Satsuki regarda la voiture de l'Empereur s'éloigner pour que celui-ci puisse rejoindre le centre-ville où il avait des affaires à régler.

S'armant de courage, elle passa le portail et fus immédiatement accosté par une femme en tenue en tenue spéciale :

-Votre nom ?

-Momoi Satsuki...

La femme regarda sur son carnet et lui demanda :

-Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour les interrogatoires ?

-Oui.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et Satsuki fut guidée dans les couloirs de l'établissement jusqu'à ce qu'on la dirige dans une des salles de cours qu'elle avait fréquenté à l'époque.

-Le Capitaine va se charger de vous.

-D'accord.

La rose pénétra dans la salle de classe et un homme légèrement plus âgé qu'elle lui tendit la main :

-Momoi Satsuki. Ça faisait longtemps.

La concernée resta surprise un instant avant de serrer la main de cet homme.

-En effet, Kasamatsu Yukio.

* * *

><p>Il triturait nerveusement sa tasse de café, la portant à ses lèvres pour finalement ne pas boire.<p>

-Oh pour l'amour de Dieu ! Bois ce café ou pose cette tasse, Daiki !

Le bleu préféra poser immédiatement la tasse en question plutôt que de rendre sa mère d'encore plus mauvaise humeur.

Aomine Aoi fixait son fils unique, assis en face d'elle. Depuis son arrivé surprise, dix minutes plus tôt, le garçon n'avait rien dit se contentant des formules de politesse et s'était assis sur le fauteuil du salon.

Elle était naturellement heureuse de voir enfin son fils qui donnait des nouvelles quand il y pensait. Il était bien loin de la charmante petite Satsuki qui veillait à l'appeler régulièrement pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Vraiment, son idiot de fils avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une jeune fille aussi fantastique près de lui...

Puisqu'il n'allait pas se décider à parler en premier, la bleue prit la parole :

-Quelque chose s'est passé avec Ryota ?

Au nom du blond, le policier eut une réaction apparentée à un sursaut qui permit à sa mère de comprendre enfin la raison de cette visite.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Cette fois, ce fut un grognement que poussa Aomine et le bleu se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Sa mère soupira :

-Vraiment, toi alors... Allez dis-moi tout. Tu es bien venu parce que tu avais besoin de conseils, non ?

Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur la peau mat du garçon, peu habitué à ce genre de conversations. Surtout avec sa mère.

-Je... J'ai rompu avec Kise.

Aoi attendit la suite. Elle connaissait bien l'animal : il se refermerait comme une huître si elle le pressait.

-Je... me suis trompé de nom en l'appelant.

La mère ne put retenir ses yeux qui se levaient vers le plafond de sa maison dans un geste désespéré. LA chose à ne pas faire, il fallait qu'il la fasse !

-Daiki... J'ai vraiment honte de toi...

Le garçon rentra la tête dans les épaules, pas plus fier de lui.

Il attrapa sa tasse et la vida d'une traite pendant que sa mère sirotait la sienne tranquillement :

-Bon... Est-ce qu'il connaît la personne en question ?

-... Oui.

Oh Seigneur ! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce garçon ?! Elle s'était plantée en l'élevant quelque part ?!

-Je me sens tellement désolé pour Ryota... J'espère que tu t'es excusé ?!

-Oui mais... Je ne sais pas s'il me pardonnera un jour.

-Ça m'étonnerait sincèrement qu'il le fasse !

La femme regardait son fils qui se tassait dans le fauteuil, espérant sans doute en devenir une partie intégrante. Et bon Dieu, il serait sans aucun doute plus utile en tant que meuble plutôt qu'en personne !

Aoi soupira : le petit Ryota était absolument adorable. Gentil et rempli à ras bord de bonnes manières, il faisait le gendre parfait aux yeux de la bleue. Surtout qu'il donnait l'impression de pouvoir contenir Aomine.

-C'est un garçon ?

Devant l'air de son fils, Aoi en déduisit qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa question :

-Cette autre personne... C'est un garçon ?

-Ah ! Oui.

Elle n'allait donc jamais avoir de petits-enfants ? Bien que génétiquement, elle ne soit pas sa fille, Aoi pria silencieusement Satsuki de répondre à ses désirs de grand-mère qui se réveillaient de plus en plus souvent.

La mère mourrait d'envie de saisir l'homme devant elle et de le secouer en lui hurlant à quel point il était stupide. Quitter Ryota pour un autre garçon... Non mais quelle idée ! Se rendait-il seulement compte à quel point il passait à côté de celui qui était fait pour lui ?! Et le pauvre Ryota qui avait l'air si désespérément amoureux... Aoi en avait mal au cœur pour lui.

-Daiki, tu es tellement idiot.

-Ouais je sais...

Au moins en avait-il conscience !

-Alors... Je dois faire quoi ?

Honnêtement, elle n'en savait rien. Et elle lui fit savoir.

Aomine était encore plus perdu. Il s'était foutu dans une telle merde qu'il n'espérait plus pouvoir en sortir.

-Daiki ?

Il releva ses yeux vers sa génitrice.

-Si ça marche avec cet autre garçon, ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs.

-T'inquiètes pas... Si je le tiens celui-là, je ne le lâcherais jamais plus.

Si seulement...

Les deux bleus gardèrent encore un peu le silence avant qu'Aoi ne fasse part de ses propres doutes à son tour :

-Je m'inquiètes pour Satsuki.

-Comment ça ?

La femme s'amusa intérieurement du changement d'attitude de son fils : tout le long de la conversation, il était resté mou à parler avec sa voix traînante et soudainement, à l'entente du prénom de son amie d'enfance, il s'était redressé imperceptiblement et sa voix montrait tout son intérêt. Oui, la jeune fille était terriblement importante et ses yeux de mère ne pouvaient que le remarquer.

-Elle m'a appelé hier soir. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi.

Aomine ferma brièvement les yeux : celle-là alors...

-Depuis la mort de sa mère, je trouve qu'elle va de plus en plus mal. Elle semblait épuisée, à bout de nerfs et prête à craquer.

Lui aussi avait remarqué...

-Prend soin d'elle, Daiki.

-Ouais, je sais.

Il lui devait bien ça quelque part.

-Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?

-Satsuki m'a juste parlé de son nouveau travail, de son appartement ainsi que des vieux amis qu'elle retrouvait au fur et à mesure.

-Rien d'autre ?

Comme sa relation avec Akashi, par exemple.

-Non rien... Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

Parce qu'Aomine aurait de quoi parler sur ce sujet !

Mais il choisit de ne pas le faire.

-Je vais y aller.

-Déjà ?

Aoi lança un regard triste à son garçon qui se levait dans le but de partir.

-J'ai du boulot.

-Je vois...

Aomine contourna la table et embrassa tendrement la joue mat de sa mère.

-Je reviendrais te voir souvent.

-Menteur...

Quand il s'en souviendrait d'une telle promesse, Aoi arrêtera de tricoter... Et c'était bel et bien une passion pour l'aînée.

Elle regarda son unique enfant quitter sa maison sans un regard en arrière et le bruit d'une voiture qui démarra emplit ses oreilles quelques secondes avant que le véhicule ne s'éloigne.

Voilà... Elle était à nouveau seule.

* * *

><p>Kasamatsu avait été agréablement surpris de la transformation de jeune fille assise en face de lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement de Momoi Satsuki, manager de l'équipe de basket de Tôô ainsi que la meilleure amie de ce monstre qu'était Aomine Daiki.<p>

Elle était belle sans aucun doute et son intelligence était un danger pour ses adversaires. Lui-même avait goûté à ses terrifiantes tactiques et sa défaite lui restait encore dans la gorge.

Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.

Elle semblait à la fois inquiète et confiante. A vue d'œil, la rose ne ressemblait pas à une personne pouvant faire du mal à un autre humain ou cacher un corps mais Kasamatsu savait d'expérience que les personnes qui en parlent le moins en font le plus.

Il sourit gentiment afin de la décontracter et lui proposa de commencer :

-D'abord des questions simples : vous vous appelez bien Momoi Satsuki, née le 04 Mai ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes bien employée ici en temps que future coach de l'équipe de basket de Teiko ?

-Oui.

Ces questions servaient surtout à vérifier les informations déjà acquises.

-Vous avez bien été élève ici dans le passé ?

-Oui, pendant trois ans.

Le stylo du brun descendait à chaque question pour être sûr ne n'en rater aucune.

-Comment jugeriez-vous vos relations avec Mr Mikanagi ?

Satsuki se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

-Comment dire...

Conscient du trouble de la rose, Kasamatsu lui demanda plutôt :

-Certains élèves ainsi que professeurs ont tenu à nous faire remarquez que Mr Mikanagi montrait un intérêt déplacé envers vous. Est-ce vrai ?

-En effet...

-A t-il déjà eu des gestes ou des propos déplacés ?

-Rien de tel.

A part la fois où il avait tenté de la violer bien évidemment...

-Vraiment ?

Par cette question, Kasamatsu désirait surtout que Satsuki se confie si nécessaire: il avait souvent eu l'occasion d'interroger des jeunes femmes agressées par leurs supérieur mais qui n'avaient pas le courage d'en parler.

Il obtint néanmoins un petit sourire qu'il jugea très triste :

-Vraiment.

Le contraire ne l'aurait sincèrement pas étonné : ce proviseur n'était absolument pas bien vu parmi les élèves et les professeurs et les différents témoignages recueillis ne plaidaient pas en sa faveur. Il ne serait pas étonnant que l'un d'eux est eu un geste désespéré envers cet individu bien pourri.

-Sa conduite était-elle déjà déplacée lors de vos études ici ?

-Non, il m'avait toujours considéré comme les autres élèves.

Le stylo glissa sur la feuille de papier tandis que Kasamatsu copiait mot pour mot la déclaration de Satsuki.

-Auriez-vous une idée de quelqu'un pouvant lui en vouloir ?

-Personne en particulier, non.

-D'accord.

Il termina d'écrire, posa son stylo et lui sourit gentiment :

-Bien, nous avons finit.

Satsuki se sentit immédiatement mieux : de toute façon, elle était rassurée d'avoir été interrogé par une connaissance. C'était bien plus facile de lui mentir.

-Je vais prendre une petite pause et comme je n'ai pas l'habitude de croiser quelqu'un que je connais, que dirais-tu de discuter un peu en tant qu'anciens adversaires de terrain de basket ?

Le tutoiement leur convenait bien mieux à tous les deux et Satsuki accepta avec plaisir. De toute façon, les cours de la matinée étaient suspendus pour les interrogatoires donc le gymnase devait sans doute accueillir deux-trois joueurs qui s'entraînaient pour passer le temps. Et la rose préférait travailler au calme.

Kasamatsu, après avoir reçu une réponse positive, recula légèrement sa chaise et prit une position décontractée :

-Alors, comment va Aomine ? Il devient quoi l'As des Miracles ?

-Bien, il arpente la ville en tant qu'agent de police.

-Et ben... Les petites racailles doivent de se tenir à carreaux avec lui.

-Plutôt oui !

Le rire franc et chaleureux du brun surprenait Satsuki qui se souvenait d'un Capitaine d'équipe de basket qui montrait rarement ses sentiments. D'ailleurs en parlant de Capitaine...

-Si j'ai bien entendu, tu es à nouveau Capitaine ?

-Ouais. Comme ça, je suis pas trop dépaysé.

-Comment t'es-tu retrouvé à gérer une équipe d'enquêteurs ?

Kasamatsu rejeta la tête en arrière pour sourire au plafond comme si son histoire allait être amusante :

-Après être parti de Kaijo, j'ai voulu faire une petite carrière de guitariste.

-Vraiment ?

-J'en joue depuis que je suis môme alors je voulais essayer mais finalement...

-Le show-biz est dur avec tout le monde...

-Totalement !

Au début, ça l'avait éclaté les minis-concerts avec son groupe à peine formé. Mais au bout d'un moment, il avait compris que la guitare c'était sa passion mais pas à en devenir son métier.

-Je suis resté un moment à me tourner les pouces et puis un pote avait un proche qui bossait en tant qu'enquêteur alors je m'y suis essayé. Et voilà aujourd'hui.

-C'est une drôle d'aventure.

-Et toi ?

Elle joua avec une de ses mèches : si Kasamastu lui avait raconté son histoire, elle pouvait bien lui raconter la sienne :

-Je travaillais en tant que serveuse depuis que mes parents m'avaient chassé de la maison parce que je voulais à tout pris rester dans le milieu du basket.

Le brun l'écoutait attentivement.

-Je n'en voyait pas le bout quand j'ai reçu la proposition de devenir la coach de l'équipe alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Voilà mon histoire.

-On en a vu des belles hein ?

-Je suis bien d'accord !

Nouveau rire avant que Kasamatsu ne reprenne plus sérieusement :

-Momoi... J'ai entendu dire que la Générations des Miracles avait arrêté le basket. C'est vrai ?

La rose se mordit ses lèvres déjà bien sensibles et regretta son geste qui lui causa un peu de douleur.

-C'est le cas.

-Je vois...

Le brun garda un peu le silence avant de demander :

-Comment va cet idiot de Kise ?

Il était quand même curieux de savoir ce qu'était devenu le plus jeune.

-Toujours mannequin.

-Ouais, sa tête est affichée dans tous les magazines du monde maintenant. Difficile de ne pas tomber dessus. Mais je voulais dire... Il a bien tenu le coup après avoir du arrêter ?

Satsuki prit le temps de bien réfléchir :

-Il agit comme d'habitude mais je peux sentir qu'il a finit par changer. Il semble beaucoup plus mature.

-Grâce au ciel !

Il compléta sa phrase d'un haussement de sourcils.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Satsuki promit de passer ses salutations à « cet idiot de blond qui doit encore causer des problèmes à tout le monde ».

Alors que Kasamatsu allait recevoir une nouvelle personne, la rose quittait les bâtiments de Teiko pour se diriger vers le gymnase.

-Future coach !

Le petit surnom affectueux des joueurs l'accueillit chaleureusement à peine le pied posé sur le parquet.

Près de l'estrade, un groupe de cinq garçons s'entraînaient au trois points visiblement. En s'approchant un peu, Satsuki remarqua qu'ils venaient de groupes différents, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur : il était important que malgré les trois groupes, ces garçons se considèrent comme étant égaux et pouvant apporter quelques chose aux autres.

-Vous faites des trois points ?

-Oui, Hiroshi nous donne des conseils !

Ledit Hiroshi, du premier groupe, plaçait correctement les bras d'un joueur du deuxième groupe tandis que les trois autres regardaient attentivement.

Le garçon envoya la balle qui rebondit contre le panier. Immédiatement, Hiroshi redonna une balle au garçon pour qu'il retente.

Satsuki se plaça sur l'estrade pour travailler ses fiches. Il n'y avait bien qu'au gymnase qu'elle se sentait bien après tout.

Des acclamations de plaisir l'avertir que le ballon été enfin rentré. La rose regarda le dénommé Hiroshi très attentivement : naturellement doux et patient, ce garçon aux cheveux gris comme l'acier allait devenir le capitaine de l'équipe à la rentrée prochaine.

Il n'était qu'en première année et Satsuki ne put s'empêcher de le comparer avec Akashi.

Le rouge possédait cette aura qui faisait obéir les gens autour de lui mais qu'Hiroshi semblait ne pas avoir. Du moins, celle du gris était chaleureuse et amicale. Le futur capitaine était aussi bien plus grand que l'Empereur.

Né dans une famille de six frères et sœurs, Hiroshi espérait pouvoir bénéficier d'une bourse grâce à ses bonnes notes. Le gris était aussi fan de musique traditionnelle et collectionnait les balles rebondissantes.

Et la fiche de Satsuki était encore bien détaillée...

Ses yeux roses revenaient sans cesse vers le groupe de garçons qui tentaient de faire doucement depuis qu'ils avaient remarqué que la future coach travaillait.

Vraiment, elle adorait son travail !

* * *

><p>Murasakibara ne savait plus quoi faire.<p>

A son réveil, les parents d'Himuro n'étaient toujours pas revenus et le brun dormait profondément, emporté par l'alcool.

Mais ce n'étais pas ça le problème !

C'était plutôt Himuro et l'attraction irrépressible que le violet ressentait envers lui.

Parce que soyons honnête, s'il n'avait pas bu, Himuro aurait été consommé sur place hier soir.

Et maintenant, Murasakibara ne pouvait plus regarder son ami sans imaginer sa bouche dans son cou, ses grandes mains dans ses cheveux de jais et son visage noyé de plaisir alors que le violet serait en lui.

Et le plus pénible avec ça, c'était que son corps approuvait joyeusement ses pensées !

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Quoi dire... J'imagine toujours Akashi en maniaque de la propreté. Mais sans doute à cause de Levi...

On m'a demandé si cette histoire était inspiré de faits réels qui me seraient arrivé... Non. Je n'ai pas d'ami d'enfance hyper sexy, d'héritier richissime qui me court derrière ou d'attractivité particulière pour le basket.

A la limite, le chapitre où Midorima perd Kazuo m'est souvent arrivé en effet... Mais j'ai retrouvé ma sœur toute seule, moi !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Mai96** : Merci beaucoup ! J'essaie au maximum de varier les personnages donc j'espère pouvoir continuer comme ça encore longtemps !

**Zoemitzuko** : Sadique va ! Les gifles plaisent beaucoup...

**Inukag9** : Olà tous doux ! Je ne spoil rien pour l'instant...

**Rinosuke** : J'espère que tu resteras avec moi encore longtemps !

**Emy-nee** : Ouais, youpi ! Bon ok, je signe. Mais j'ai peur du sang donc je veux un cupcake à la fraise pour me réconforter après ! Oui encore... Pauvre Hyuga. Pose cette hache ! Pose j'ai dit ! Emy, on peut discuter gentiment sans que tu ne menaces quelqu'un ?

**Caro64** : Moi aussi, je veux dormir avec lui ! Plains-le, vas-y, il attends que ça...

**Akasora-sama **: Ben oui c'est touchant ! Kise + Aomine, y'a pas de doute...

**Yume chan** : Je suis une incurable sadique ! Héhé, pour ces deux-là, qui sait ?

**Gilprussia beilschmidt**: Je suis méchante avec lui, hein ? Kise et Aomine... J'ai un faible pour eux, je l'avoue mais ça ne veut rien dire. Kuroko, l'homme qui est sa propre ombre... Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

_Chapitre suivant_ : Murasakibara a de plus en plus de mal se retenir et Himuro ne s'en rendant pas compte, joue de plus en plus avec le feu. Quant à Kuroko, il surprend avec Kagami par hasard une conversation assez explicite entre Kise et Aomine. _Chapitre 23_ : Tu joues avec mes nerfs !


	24. 23- Tu joues avec mes nerfs!

Lali oh ! Alors que je mangeais la montagne de cupcakes gentiment offerte par Emy-nee, je me suis rendue compte que je devais quand même enfin me mettre à écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Surtout en voyant apparaître Yume chan et ses ciseaux...Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer...

Prenez quelques friandises en attendant, je risque de mettre du temps...

_Murasakibara a de plus en plus de mal se retenir et Himuro ne s'en rendant pas compte, joue de plus en plus avec le feu. Quant à Kuroko, il surprend avec Kagami par hasard une conversation assez explicite entre Kise et Aomine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23- Tu joues avec mes nerfs !<strong>

Le violet avait passé l'heure suivante à regarder Himuro dormir.

Quand le brun avait commencé à montrer des signes de son futur réveil, Murasakibara -en bon ami qu'il était- était descendu dans la cuisine pour lui préparer deux-trois choses à grignoter. Le plateau attendait sagement sur le bureau de la chambre et le futon dans lequel le géant avait dormit était plié dans un coin de la pièce.

Assis contre le lit, il tournait le dos à la fenêtre mais son visage était tourné de façon à pouvoir scruter son ami brun. Himuro semblait si petit, si fragile...

Sa grande main vint se poser dans les cheveux noirs pour une caresse très douce et les mèches glissaient entre ses doigts, cherchant à lui échapper.

Murasakibara finit néanmoins par retirer sa main mais Himuro -toujours endormi- souleva légèrement sa tête pour garder le contact avec le violet. Le bras du géant retrouva sa place près de l'oreiller pour continuer à jouer avec les cheveux de l'amnésique.

Un soupir de contentement franchit les lèvres du brun qui se réveillait maintenant progressivement. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement et la vision de Murasakibara, le menton posé sur son bras, cumulée à la sensation dans ses cheveux, le firent sourire de bonheur.

Du moins, avant que sa tête ne le menace d'exploser.

Himuro roula sur le dos, ses mains cherchant à enfoncer ses tempes tant la douleur le vrillait.

-Muro-chin, bois ça.

Il attrapa difficilement le verre d'eau et avala net les comprimés que lui tendait son ami.

Sa tête heurta son oreiller et la fraîcheur de la peau du violet contre son front le fit soupirer : le brun se serait volontiers passé de l'épisode de la gueule de bois du lendemain matin.

-Mal...

-Tu devrais manger un peu Muro-chin.

-Pas faim... Mais merci.

Murasakibara offrit une moue réprobatrice au garçon allongé, le défiant de refuser une nouvelle fois alors qu'il posait le plateau sur le lit.

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'issues possibles, Himuro se redressa et mordit dans son pain grillé recouvert de beurre fondu et de confiture.

Bon d'accord, c'était bon !

Le sourire satisfait du violet finit par être contagieux et le brun sourit à son tour.

-Mon parents sont rentrés ?

-Non.

Comme par hasard, le téléphone du plus petit vibra sur son bureau et une chanson entraînante emplit la pièce. Murasakibara se leva et donna l'objet en question à son propriétaire qui décrocha instantanément :

-Maman ?

La voix de la femme résonna si fort qu'Himuro éloigna instinctivement l'appareil de son oreille. Les deux garçons pouvait entre sa mère aussi bien que si elle parlait avec la fonction haut-parleur :

-Tatsuya, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas avec Atsushi ?

-Non, on était déjà debout...

-Bien tant mieux ! Je voulais dire quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Ton père et moi, on ne va pas passer à la maison avant ce soir. Tu sais où la cuisine, tu pourras t'en sortir ?

-Oui Maman...

-Et passe le bonjour à Atsushi !

Aucun des deux garçons ne lui précisèrent qu'ils pouvaient que cette conversation était parfaitement entendue par chacun.

-Bon, j'y retourne, c'est un vrai chantier ! Bye !

Elle raccrocha et Himuro posa son téléphone près de son oreiller.

-Je crois que j'ai perdu trop de décibels d'un seul coup.

-Mais même sans entendre, Muro-chin peut manger.

Le plateau revint en force près du brun qui lança un regard suppliant au violet qui resta de marbre. Il grogna mais se résigna à finir.

-Ah... Je promet de ne plus jamais boire !

-Muro-chin paraît bien sûr de lui.

-C'est promis ! J'arrive même pas à me souvenir de ce que j'ai pu faire hier soir !

Murasakibara stoppa ses mouvements -le plateau resta donc en équilibre à cinq centimètres du sol- et regarda étrangement son ami : donc il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir embrassé et tout ?

Étrangement, il était rassuré. Le violet ne savait absolument pas comment réagir dans le cas contraire.

-Atsushi ?

-C'est rien. Les médicaments font effet ?

-Ça commence, ouais... Je crois que je ne vais pas sortir de mon lit aujourd'hui.

-Je peux rester avec toi, si tu veux.

Himuro retira son bras de ses yeux pour regarder le géant, assis en tailleur sur son sol :

-Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

-Je peux m'arranger. C'est moi qui est amené le champagne donc c'est ma faute si Muro-chin n'est pas bien.

-Atsushi...

Et puis, il avait envie de rester près de lui...

Un coup de téléphone plus tard au collègue pâtissier avec qui il alternait les jours au restaurant et Murasakibara fut libéré des obligations pour la journée.

Le violet retourna dans la chambre de son ami, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Himuro alluma sa console de jeu et lança une manette au géant qu'il réceptionna avec la nonchalance qui trahissait son habitude.

Assis en tailleur, des paquets de chips et des bouteilles de sodas près d'eux, les deux garçons lancèrent le jeu, prêts à s'affronter sur tout et n'importe quoi.

De toute façon, il fallait absolument que Murasakibara oublie à quel point il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Himuro.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient passé la matinée à vadrouiller en ville, entrant de temps en temps dans des magasins au hasard, sans vraiment chercher quelque chose en particulier.<p>

Ils cherchaient surtout à retrouver le temps perdu.

Cependant, un arrêt obligatoire les fit se poser dans l'enceinte du Magi Burger afin de manger.

Kagami se trouvait donc devant un plateau couvert de hamburgers tandis que Kuroko buvait son milk-shake à petites gorgées.

-Tu vas juste manger ça ?

-Oui.

Le vorace rouge n'avait pas remarqué que la main du turquoise avait déjà effectué un aller-retour sur son plateau, subtilisant gracieusement un des petits paquets rouges et blanc encore chauds. C'était étrange de se retrouver autour de cette table : comme à l'époque lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents et qu'ils venaient là tous les deux voire même avec l'équipe.

-C'est bizarre...

-Quoi donc ?

Kagami tritura son hamburger et finit par poursuivre sa phrase :

-De se retrouver là tout les deux. Comme avant.

Kuroko amena la paille de son milk-shake à sa bouche pour cacher son début de sourire. C'était troublant d'être sur la même longueur d'onde.

Le rouge dut remarquer à un moment qu'il n'avait pas le bon compte de hamburgers car ses yeux foudroyèrent l'ancienne ombre qui soutint le regard sans ressentir de gène ou de besoin de s'excuser. Kagami abandonnant le combat silencieux en grognant et préféra aller chercher une autre boisson.

Kuroko le regarda s'éloigner et jeta un regard impénétrable dans la salle qui se vidait au fur et à mesure. Sa table, cachée derrière un amas de plantes vertes, était d'habitude prise par des couples en mal d'amour ou en plein règlement de comptes, bien que sur ce dernier point, le turquoise avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi venir dans un fast-food mais comme la compréhension humaine n'est pas son principal intérêt dans la vie...

Bref, cette table était parfaite pour épier en toute discrétion. Ce qui se révéla très utile par la suite.

Kagami reprit son siège et tendit un milk-shake à son ancienne ombre, les joues rosies. Pourquoi rosies ? Même le rouge n'en savait rien !

Ils burent silencieusement jusqu'à ce que les sièges de la table de l'autre côté des plantes raclent le sol et que de nouvelles personnes s'installent sans faire attention à eux.

-Et donc qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

Les deux anciens de Seirin se regardèrent, reconnaissants parfaitement la voix du beau mannequin blond.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on mette les choses au clair.

Les yeux écarquillés, Kagami concentra toute l'attention dont il était capable pour suivre la conversation qui allait suivre.

Après tout, Kise et Aomine réunis au Magi Burger pour « mettre les choses au clair », ça devait valoir le détour, non ?

Kise tripotait son soda, offert par Aomine plus tôt. Le bleu l'avait appelé pour lui demander de le rejoindre ici rapidement.

-Tu sais, Aominecchi, je ne peux pas forcément quitter l'agence dès que tu me le demandes...

-Pourtant tu es là.

Ouais, c'était vrai. Il avait supplié son manager de lui laisser une heure tout au plus. Il se sentait pathétique de toujours accourir dès que le policier le demandait.

-Fais vite s'il te plaît. Mon manager va me tuer si je prend plus de temps.

Le bleu n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier.

Kise, comme les deux autres bien à l'abri derrière les plantes vertes, n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles.

-Quand je rentre chez moi, j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose manque. Je ne dors plus et je n'arrive plus à me concentrer au travail.

Le cœur du mannequin battait très vite et il se mordit les lèvres. Il demanda :

-Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

Cette fois, Aomine planta ses orbes bleues dans celles de son ancien amant.

-C'est fini, Kise. On ne se remettra jamais ensemble.

Kagami voyait le blond pâlir tellement rapidement qu'il cru un instant qu'il allait défaillir. Il lui semblait surréaliste que ces deux-là aient pu entretenir une relation amoureuse. Et pourtant...

Le rouge jeta un regard en coin à Kuroko et resta bêtement planté devant la mine malheureuse à souhait que le turquoise affichait. L'ancienne ombre ne fit aucun commentaire.

Aomine cru également que Kise allait s'effondrer. Il s'attendait à des larmes mais le blond se reprit et d'une voix bien trop aiguë pour être normale, reprit comme si de rien n'était :

-Ça, je l'avais bien comprit. Pourquoi me faire venir jusqu'ici pour me le rappeler ?

-Parce que je peux enfin t'oublier après l'avoir dit. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour je passe à autre chose. Pour que je reprenne du début.

Le bleu ne lâchait plus son ancien coéquipiers des yeux, prêt à le retenir s'il heurtait le sol au cas où.

Kise inspira profondément, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Si ce n'était que ça...

Allait-il s'en remettre lui ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

La tristesse que ressentait Kuroko semblait augmenter au fur et à mesure que Kise se composait ce faux sourire dont il avait le secret.

-Tu es libre Aominecchi. Je ne te retiendrais pas.

-Kise... Merci. Pour tout.

Aomine aller presser la main du blond en remerciement mais il arriva à se retenir au dernier moment. Il fit reculer son siège et quitta le fast-food sans un regard en arrière.

Kagami n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Kise... et Aomine ! A tout bien y réfléchir, même à lui ça lui paraissait plausible ! Et ce secret « révélé », la pseudo-conversation d'hier soir expliquait bien des choses. Mais dans ce cas... Qui était la personne pour laquelle le bleu avait quitté son petit-ami ?

Il obersva Kise finir son soda et quitter à son tour le Magi Burger.

Le pompier se rassit correctement, fixant l'ombre des Miracles qui ne quittait plus son air triste.

Kuroko n'aurait jamais voulu entendre cette conversation. La douleur sur le visage de Kise avait été tellement forte que le turquoise se sentait abominable d'avoir tout entendu.

-Dis Kuroko...

Les yeux mornes découvrirent qu'un chagrin tout aussi fort que le sien prenait place sur le visage de sa vieille lumière.

-Je sais Kagami.

A nouveau, cette entente mutuelle leur arrangea bien les choses. Se débarrassant du plateau, les deux garçons rentrèrent chez eux où attendait sagement Nigou.

* * *

><p>Il avait encore perdu !<p>

Rageant contre son ami aux cheveux violets, Himuro réclama une dernière partie.

-Hein ? Mais Muro-chin n'est pas fatigué ?

-Allez... ! Si tu gagnes, je te donne mes chips !

Évidemment l'attention du géant fut démultiplié mais le brun n'avait pas fini :

-Cependant, si je gagne... Tu auras un gage.

-Un gage ?

L'amnésique lui expliqua que quoi qu'il demande, Murasakibara devait à tout prix le faire. Ne voyant pas de potentiel danger, il accepta, attiré comme jamais par les chips.

Tandis qu'il mettait à nouveau une partie en route, Himuro songea qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui demander de faire s'il gagnait. Mais par appât de la victoire, il se concentra et écrasa royalement le violet.

Celui-ci regardait désespérément le paquet près d'Himuro : il le voulait tellement !

Le brun chercha donc activement un gage pour son ami : quelque chose qui l'amuse mais qui reste facile à faire malgré tout... Il n'était pas sadique après tout.

Il détailla le géant à la recherche d'une idée soudaine quand il tomba sur la langue de Murasakibara qui se léchait les lèvres dans le but de profiter davantage du sel qui restait collé dessus.

Un baiser... C'était là un gage d'une grande simplicité et d'une utilité certaine. Qui avait-y de mal d'apprendre par sois-même le goût des lèvres d'une autre personne ?

-Embrasse-moi...

-Hm ?

-Embrasse-moi.

Murasakibara resta sans bouger alors que les deux mots franchissaient à nouveau la bouche du brun.

-Que j'embrasse Muro-chin ?

-C'est ton gage.

Et il attendit.

Le violet était partagé entre le choc et le plaisir. Il fallait dire que la chaleur dans son ventre ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée et qu'à chaque fois que le brun le frôlait par inadvertance, c'était un effort de titan de se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Et là, il lui demandait...

Murasakibara n'avait même pas eu conscience que son corps s'était déplacé tout seul vers son ami. Les mèches violettes se mêlèrent aux noires et Himuro ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le futur contact.

Le géant rompit enfin la distance et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser innocent. Il attendit quelques secondes et se recula.

Himuro avait prit une jolie couleur soutenue et avalait difficilement sa salive. Mais il voulait plus :

-Atsushi... Un vrai baiser.

-Muro-chin, tu ne devrais pas...

-Tu as perdu donc tu dois exécuter ton gage !

Priant pour ne pas que ses nerfs craquent, Murasakibara embrassa à nouveau son ami, sa langue jouant timidement avec la sienne.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'Himuro se jette au cou du plus grand, quémandant davantage. Leurs langues dansaient sauvagement l'une contre l'autre dans un rythme insoutenable et les mains agrippaient les cheveux pour ne plus se quitter.

Murasakibara choisit néanmoins de se séparer légèrement du plus petit pour le mettre en garde : il jouait avec le feu là ! Mais Himuro captura à nouveau sa bouche et gémit quand les grandes mains glissèrent sous ses fesses pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur les cuisses du violet.

-Muro-chin...

-Atsushi... Je veux... plus !

Ne cherchant plus à retenir, le plus grand se leva, entraînant Himuro avec lui et quand ses genoux trouvèrent le bord du lit, il se laissa tomber avec le brun.

Sa langue goûtait sa gorge, faisant pousser des gémissements de plus en plus forts au plus petit. Les mains du violet taquinaient à présent son torse au travers de son haut.

Himuro se sentait brûler littéralement alors qu'il sentait que le violet parcourait chaque centimètres carré de son corps. Retenant un grognement, il força Murasakibara à reculer et lui arracha pratiquement son tee-shirt avant d'enlever le sien.

Le contact de leur peau n'avait rien à voir avec celui de leurs mains. Ils n'allaient plus s'arrêter et ne cherchaient pas non plus à le faire.

Himuro n'était que gémissements et supplications. Le violet n'étaient pas vraiment très sûr de lui dans ses gestes, craignant de briser le plus petit malencontreusement. Son visage descendit sur le torse blanc pour faire subir sa plaisante torture au brun qui s'accrochait à ses épaules musclées.

La langue sillonna le ventre plat jusqu'à heurter la barrière du jean. Murasakibara acheva de déshabiller son ami dans sa précipitation de novice. Se posant sur ses genoux, il regarda le corps nu d'Himuro sous chaque angle, ce qui fit rougir encore plus le propriétaire du corps en question.

-Atsushi...

-Hm ?

-Toi aussi...

Le géant se recula davantage pour obéir à la demande muette du brun et quitta son jean et son caleçon et revenir au dessus d'Himuro.

Rouges, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer ensuite. Comme guidé par un instinct, Murasakibara glissa ses mains entre les jambes de son futur amant et les écarta, s'attirant un cri gêné. Posant ses mains sur ses yeux, Himuro chercha à ne plus croiser le regard désireux de son ami.

Ami qui s'attardait sur certaines de ses parties qui le faisait frémir et se tordre de plaisir.

Murasakibara tentait vainement de se souvenir d'une conversation qu'aurait pu avoir une de ses connaissances sur les rapports entre deux garçons : que devait-il faire exactement ?! Il voyait Himuro se cambrer sous lui, gémissant son nom comme une prière et son corps voulu se coller à celui qu'il dominait de par sa hauteur.

A courts d'idées, il finit par introduire un doigt à l'intérieur d'Himuro qui, pour le coup, cessa net de bouger. Murasakibara le bougeait, restant surpris de son geste.

Le violet enfonçait en deuxième doigt en lui et Himuro ne retint pas le gémissement étranglé qui stagnait dans sa gorge. Le géant s'arrêta :

-Muro-chin ?

Le brun savait qu'il devait rassurer son ami mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Sentant les larmes monter, il tenta un faible sourire qui du suffire à Murasakibara. Et ce fus le cas puisqu'il ajouta un troisième doigt qui rejoignit les deux autres.

Sans pouvoir davantage attendre, il les fit bouger, surveillant attentivement le réactions d'Himuro.

Mais le garçon était soumis à des sensations contradictoires : la douleur, bien évidement, était relativement présente mais quelque chose comme une douce chaleur se répandait dans son ventre. Ses mains déchiraient presque le drap de son lit et il écarta davantage les jambes sans vraiment le vouloir.

Combien de temps passèrent-il comme ça ? Trop longtemps au goût de Murasakibara qui embrassa doucement son Himuro et qui murmura :

-Muro-chin, je n'en peux plus...

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, le brun regarda le visage fiévreux du garçon au dessus de lui et trouva la force de sourire tendrement :

-Alors viens... Je t'en prie !

Immédiatement, les doigts quittèrent son corps et Himuro se surpris lui-même en poussant un gémissement d'insatisfaction. Mais court fut son mécontentement quand il sentit que quelque chose de bien plus gros se présentait contre lui.

Murasakibara ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements et quand Himuro poussa contre lui, cherchant à assouvir à tout prix le brasier qui les consumaient, il s'enfonça d'un coup.

Le brun hoqueta et hurla de douleur. Il avait l'impression de se déchirer, de se briser, de n'être plus rien qu'un amas de douleur et de souffrance. Les larmes jaillirent sans rencontrer de résistance et Himuro mordit assez violemment l'épaule au dessus de lui.

Le violet feula de douleur mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre.

C'était doux, chaud, pas très accueillant mais ses hanches voulaient commencer à bouger. Un coup de rein lui échappa et Himuro glapit de douleur :

-Non, attends ! Ne bouge pas ! Pas encore !

Son épaule saignait très légèrement mais rien d'alarmant. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps...

-Ok... vas-y... Mais doucement, d'accord ?!

Murasakibara ne se fit pas prier et commença par des mouvements d'une très grande lenteur, ce qui arrangea le garçon dessous.

Crispé au possible, Himuro avait très d'envie de lui demander de s'arrêter mais le violet semblait prendre un peu de plaisir à chaque coups de rein. Et s'il lui demandait, Himuro était certain que Murasakibara s'en sentirait vexé. Donc, il allait supporter ça du mieux possible.

Cherchant toujours à se contenir, le géant se demanda si le brun y prenait vraiment du plaisir. Les larmes au coin de ses yeux n'étaient-elles pas uniquement dues à la douleur ? Les ongles dans ses bras s'enfonçaient-il vraiment de plaisir ?

Ce corps sous le sien l'acceptait un peu mieux mais Murasakibara sentait comme une résistance : comme si Himuro le bloquait alors qu'il bougeait en lui. Et ce n'était pas très agréable...

Au final, ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentir de grandes explosions ou de bêtises du genre que les gens autour d'eux adoraient raconter lorsqu'ils parlaient du sujet. Leur inexpérience était-elle à ce point élevée ?

Lové contre le plus grand, Himuro murmura :

-Ça sera mieux la prochaine fois.

S'il y en avait une...

-Muro-chin...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous apprendrons ensemble.

C'était bien avec des phrases de ce genre que Murasakibara tombait de plus en plus fou de son brun.

Il avait hâte maintenant.

* * *

><p>La journée avait été bien différente des autres mais Satsuki était bien contente qu'elle se termine également.<p>

Kasamatsu était passé au gymnase pour lui dire au revoir et son geste l'avait beaucoup touché.

Akashi l'attendait tranquillement, les bras croisés et son aura maintenait les quelques élèves curieux à l'écart.

La rose s'avança jusqu'à lui et ils se fixèrent en silence. Jusqu'à ce que le rouge le brise :

-Tout c'est bien passé ?

-A merveille.

-Je te l'avais bien dit.

Le sourire supérieur de l'Empereur fit jouer ses nerfs mais elle prenait de l'expérience quant à rester impassible depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Et elle se jugeait plutôt bonne à ce jeu-là.

La voiture attendait plus loin et alors que Satsuki montait à l'intérieur, elle se tourna vers son propriétaire et demanda :

-Nous aurions pu marcher quand même.

Akashi haussa les épaules et ferma la portière :

-On aurait pu. Mais je dois passer quelque part après t'avoir déposé.

-Donc tu ne restes pas ce soir ?

Il sourit, joueur :

-Tu aimerais que je dorme à nouveau avec toi ?

-Oui. J'aime bien dormir avec toi.

Pour le coup, le rouge en resta muet. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Satsuki, elle, venait juste d'avouer ce qu'elle pensait. Cependant, au visage du garçon près d'elle, elle reconsidéra ses mots et rougis adorablement en se détournant de lui.

Le sourire joueur se transforma en douceur et le rouge se pencha vers elle pour un baiser profond qui la laissa pantelante.

-Je vais peut-être venir alors.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. C'est ton appartement après tout.

Elle aurait pu être convaincante si ses joues n'étaient pas aussi colorées.

Le garçon joua un peu avec les mèches retenues par élastique et s'enquit d'une chose :

-Comment va ta cuisse ?

Par réflexe, la rose alla toucher la compresse au travers de son jean.

-Je ne sens rien.

Akashi n'ajouta rien.

A cause de la circulation, la voiture mit un peu de temps à arriver devant l'immeuble mais Satsuki put enfin retrouver le confort de l'appartement.

Elle fit chauffer de l'eau pour se faire du thé et alla dans la salle de bain pour regarder l'état de l'inscription : la plaie était rouge mais elle avait commencer à cicatriser. La rose désinfecta et remis son jean.

Elle passa le reste de la soirée à travailler sur des tactiques et de nouveaux entraînements.

* * *

><p>Satsuki allait se refaire du thé quand on sonna à sa porte. Intriguée, elle se dit qu'à cette heure-ci c'était sans doute Akashi.<p>

Sauf que le rouge avait ses propres clés. Et qu'il proprement impossible de l'imaginer les oublier.

Elle posa donc sa tasse et ouvrit la porte.

Avant d'écarquiller tellement les yeux qu'elle cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

-Vous êtes Momoi Satsuki, je présume ?

-O... Oui.

-Bien. Je suis Akashi Masato, le père de Seijuro. Puis-je entrer ? Je crois que nous avons à discuter.

La rose avait bien remarquer qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de son père. Parce qu'elle était littéralement devant la version 1.0 d'Akashi.

* * *

><p>Satsuki lui tendit une tasse en tremblant : elle n'avait pas spécialement peur mais cet homme était encore plus impressionnant que le futur héritier. Et qu'après la description qu'en avait fait Akashi...<p>

-Allons, détendez-vous. Je ne veux vous faire aucun mal.

Facile à dire...

-Alors... Que puis-je pour vous... Monsieur ?

-Je suis très curieux de connaître la femme que Seijuro a installé dans son appartement voilà tout.

La rose n'osa pas répondre. Cet homme était effrayant ! Il ressemblait parfaitement à Akashi à deux-trois détails près : ses cheveux écarlates grisaient à certains endroits et son front se striaient de rides encore très fines. Mais le plus impressionnant restait ses yeux : aussi rouges que celui d'Akashi, ils étaient d'un calme angoissant qui pétrifiait la jeune fille.

-Je vous fais peur.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation et la rose ne tenta même pas de prétendre le contraire.

L'homme buvait tranquillement sa boisson sans la quitter des yeux.

-Alors... Vous connaissez Seijuro depuis longtemps, il me semble.

-En effet. J'étais la manager du club de basket de Teiko...

Akashi père posa sa tasse vide sur la table et croisa ses jambes.

-Vous savez Momoi, je pourrais vous poser toutes sortes de question et je sais pertinemment que vous y répondrez parfaitement bien mais ce n'est pas mon but.

Satsuki eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

-Je tiens juste à savoir ce que vous avez de plus qu'une autre.

-Comment ça ?

-Très chère, vous êtes belle. C'est un point que personne ne cherchera à contredire. Vous me semblez également très intelligente. Mais des femmes comme vous, mon fils en a des tas autour de lui. Alors qu'avez-vous de plus ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et tenta de lui faire comprendre :

-Malheureusement, je n'en ai également aucune idée. Vous devriez voir cela avec Akashi directement.

-Je connais mon fils et je sais qu'il ne me dira jamais sa vraie raison. Alors je tente une approche directe avec vous pour tenter de comprendre.

Le rouge faisait osciller sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre comme si elle était une peinture qu'il cherchait à estimer.

-Vraiment, je ne comprend pas. Mes recherches m'ont décris une personne quelconque qui a juste eu de la chance.

-Si je suis si quelconque à vos yeux, je ne devrais avoir aucun intérêt pour vous alors.

Le sourire de prédateur du père commença à la guider sur le vrai visage de cet homme :

-Mon fils ne tuerait pas pour une femme si quelconque.

Satsuki se raidit instantanément, la peur au ventre. Son visage se décomposa et elle manqua d'air.

-Alors Momoi ? Vous ne semblez pourtant pas être le genre de femme qui échangerait des faveurs sexuelles avec mon fils. N'est-ce pas ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Après tout, elles ont été nombreuses à tenter d'agir ainsi et les voir être jeté hors du manoir par Seijuro est un spectacle qui m'amusait beaucoup, je dois dire. Mais c'était avant que vous n'arriviez dans l'équation.

Ils se fixaient dans un silence total.

-A moins que vous ne soyez qu'un jouet. Mais il en ferait beaucoup pour une simple distraction.

-Si vous êtes ici pour m'insulter, Monsieur, je préférerais que vous vous alliez.

-Dans ce cas, je ne demanderais qu'une dernière chose.

Le silence de Satsuki sonna comme une invitation à parler :

-Êtes-vous amoureuse de Seijuro ?

Jamais il ne fut aussi simple pour la rose de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas. C'est encore trop tôt pour moi pour répondre à une telle question.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette discussion, Akashi Masato se fendit d'un sourire compréhensif .

-Je souhaitait entendre cela. Au plaisir de vous revoir prochainement Momoi.

La porte se referma et derrière lui et pendant encore quelques minutes, la rose continuait de trembler. Cet homme était un tel acteur qu'il était arrivé à cacher l'horrible monstre qu'il était.

Et ça, c'était son instinct féminin qui lui soufflait à l'oreille.

Elle attendait Akashi comme jamais. L'idée qu'il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter l'aidait à surmonter sa panique liée au dirigeant actuel de l'Empire des Akashi.

Mais à la place, son portable vibra, affichant le nom de Kise sur l'écran.

Il était rare que le jeune homme l'appelle, préférant les SMS donc quelque chose devait être arrivé :

-Ki-chan ? Tout va bien ?

-Pardon mais ce n'est pas Kise. Je suis Alec son colocataire. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a peu.

Alec... Alec...

-Ah ! Celui qui voit l'avenir !

-Je ne vois pas l'avenir mais c'est pas grave... Je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci mais je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Kise.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est rentré il y a plusieurs heures mais il reste dans sa chambre à pleurer et à hurler. Et comme tu es la seule proche que je connais...

-Donne-moi ton adresse !

Kise pleurait. Kise n'allait vraiment pas bien. Kise avait besoin d'aide.

La rose griffonna l'adresse et raccrocha, promettant d'arriver dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Elle devait se calmer mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Kise pleurait.

Satsuki laissa un message pour Akashi sur la table et ferma l'appartement à clé. Elle dévala l'escalier, couru trouver un taxi et lui donna l'adresse :

-Si on arrive dans moins de dix minutes, je vous paye le double !

Appâté par la somme que cela représentait, l'homme au volant appuya à fond dur la pédale d'accélération.

* * *

><p>Finalement, cela prit quinze minutes mais Satsuki donna quand même un billet de plus. La maison en face d'elle était très belle et suffisamment grande pour accueillir quatre personnes. Sauf que la rose ne s'inquiétait que pour l'une d'entre elle.<p>

Elle sonna et attendit.

-Merci d'être venue.

-Où est Ki-chan ?

-Premier étage, la porte à droite dans le couloir.

Sans se déchausser ou enlever son manteau, la jeune fille grimpa l'escalier, laissant Alec dans le salon.

Quand elle fut face à la porte, elle toqua doucement et appela son ami :

-Ki-chan ? Je peux entrer ?

Elle n'entendait que des cris et son ami qui pleurait. La rose ouvrit doucement la porte et fouilla le noir à la recherche du lit. Dedans, le blond avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse et son visage était caché dans ses bras.

Satsuki ferma la porte et se guida avec la lune pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Le garçon n'avait pas bougé. Elle enleva son manteau et quitta ses bottes pour grimper sur le lit à ses côtés :

-Ki-chan ?

Timidement, sa main blanche se posa sur le bras du blond qui releva la tête, surpris.

-Momocchi ?

Elle sourit pour le rassurer et son souffle se coupa quand le garçon se jeta sur elle pour la serrer contre lui.

-Momocchi ! Momocchi...

-Je suis là Ki-chan. Je suis juste là.

Les larmes du garçon ne s'arrêtait plus et elle entoura les épaules musclés avec ses bras, caressant à la fois son dos et ses cheveux d'or.

-Ki-chan...

-Que dois-je faire ? Il ne veut plus de moi ! Il ne veut plus de moi... Plus jamais...

Aomine... Bon sang, son ami d'enfance avait un talent fou pour foutre la merde comme personne.

Le mannequin continuait à pleurer, criant de temps en temps tant son cœur lui faisait mal. Et Satsuki continuait de lui parler et de caresser ses cheveux.

-Je suis là Ki-chan.

Parce qu'elle serait toujours là, pour lui comme pour les autres.

Elle se l'était promis, il y a bien longtemps.

* * *

><p>Akashi tenait la feuille de papier dans sa main, lisant l'écriture bien reconnaissable de Satsuki :<p>

«_ Chez Ki-chan, pardonne-moi._ »

Il serra la feuille dans son poing.

Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander.

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Ah... ça fait du bien d'avoir finit. Je me sens un peu menacée quand même...

Apparition du Papa d'Akashi et Kise qui pique une crise de larmes démentielle.

Murasakibara et Himuro... héhé vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois. Peut-être...

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Les révisions c'est vraiment le pire... A force de se serrer la ceinture, Akashi, il veut juste se la faire. Consentante ou pas. Bon Ao/Kise ça va mal mais Mura/Himu... Le brun a mal aussi...

**Zoemitzuko** : Mwouahahahaha ! Momoi devient trop audacieuse ! Kise... Je m'excuse pour Kise...

**Emy-nee** : Merci pour les cupcakes ! Tu sais, je t'imagine en Assassin si on était dans un RPG. J'avais bien envie de faire apparaître Kasamatsu et la mère d'Aomine... Bah c'est sa mère, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours !

**Yume chan** : Bah oui, j'ai signé dans le club des sadiques y'a pas longtemps ! Akashi en sadique, c'est comme un martien vert : c'est OBLIGATOIRE ! Malheureusement, je t'annonce qu'il n'y aura pas de Kaga/Ao. Rien contre eux mais non. Le papa d'Akashi en cadeau pour toi ! Et range ses ciseaux ! Vous voulez tous me tuer !

**Gilprussia belschmidt** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a également plu !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Plusieurs jours ont passé déjà et Kise ne se remet pas, s'enfermant dans un mutisme inquiétant et Aomine se blesse sérieusement. Et pour leur bonheur, c'est Midorima qui est choisi pour être leur médecin à l'hôpital. Sauf que la femme de Takao arrive après un accident de bus très grave. _Chapitre 24 _: Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul !


	25. 24- Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul!

Lali oh ! Je crois que le personnage qui souffre le plus ici n'est pas Momoi mais bien Kise... Pourtant -et je le jure!- je l'aime bien le blond ! Tout comme, j'apprécie la femme de Takao. Un peu moins mais quand même... Et vous ?

Bonne lecture !

_Plusieurs jours ont passé déjà et Kise ne se remet pas, s'enfermant dans un mutisme inquiétant et Aomine se blesse sérieusement. Et pour leur bonheur, c'est Midorima qui est choisi pour être leur médecin à l'hôpital. Sauf que la femme de Takao arrive après un accident de bus très grave._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24- Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul !<strong>

Satsuki était épuisée : pendant ces trois derniers jours, elle avait navigué entre Teiko et la chambre de Kise.

Le garçon... allait de plus en plus mal. Le premier soir, il avait pleuré jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse et depuis, aucun mot n'avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Le blond était resté dans sa chambre à regarder dans le vide, sans manger ni boire.

La jeune rose avait tout tenté, de la manière douce aux menaces mais rien ne marchait. Elle ne savait même pas si Kise l'écoutait.

Elle n'était passé qu'en coup de vent à l'appartement pour récupérer quelques affaires avant de s'installer temporairement chez le mannequin.

Alec s'était arrangé pour que le blond ne soit pas inquiété pour son travail mais Kise n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas bougé de son lit.

Les deux jeunes adultes se relayaient pour le surveiller : tout pouvait lui arriver dans son état actuel.

Et ce soir, Satsuki se tenait encore près de lui et tentait désespérément de lui faire avaler quelque chose :

-Ki-chan, s'il te plaît... Tu dois manger... Juste un peu...

Le blond ne la regardait pas, fixant un point imaginaire de puis le début.

La rose finit par abandonner et dut sortir de la chambre en vitesse pour cacher ses larmes. Elle ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus, une main sur sa bouche pour qu'il n'entende pas ses sanglots. Elle avait peur : peur pour lui et peur de ce qu'il était devenu.

Mais elle devait tenir.

Essuyant ses larmes avec les manches de sa veste, Satsuki retourna voir son ami en tentant de sourire.

-Bon Ki-chan, il va falloir penser à te laver, tu sais ?

Toujours aucune réaction.

Elle souleva le garçon qui, une fois les pied sur le sol, perdit l'équilibre, ses jambes cédant sous son poids. Trois jours qu'il ne s'était pas levé.

Satsuki réussit à la remettre debout et glissa le bras du garçon autour de son cou puis saisit la ceinture de son jean pour le maintenir à la verticale. Difficilement mais sûrement, ils arrivèrent à la salle de bain.

Un peu inquiète, la jeune fille lâcha son ami qui, inconsciemment, trouva la force de rester debout tout seul. Satsuki lui enleva son tee-shirt ainsi que son jean et alla chercher une serviette à nouer autour de ses hanches. Seulement quand elle fut sûr que la serviette n'allait pas tomber, la rose lui retira son caleçon. Ensuite, la jeune fille le fit s'asseoir sur une espèce de tabouret et alluma le jet d'eau. Testant la température sur son avant-bras et quand elle fut satisfaite de la chaleur, elle baissa la pression et commença par les cheveux blonds.

Veillant à mettre le beau visage en arrière, elle regarda les mèches foncer très légèrement et quand l'intégralité de sa tête fut bien mouillée, Satsuki éteignit l'eau et s'empara du shampoing. Elle frotta soigneusement la crâne du garçon et rinça le tout avec précaution.

-Vraiment Ki-chan, tu dois prendre beaucoup plus soin de tes cheveux ! Tes pointes sont toutes fourchues !

La rose enroula lesdits cheveux dans une serviette puis elle chercha une éponge pour frotter Kise. Quand elle l'eut en main, la jeune coach la fit mousser et frotta délicatement le dos de son ami.

Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Akashi...

Tandis que les souvenirs la faisait rougir, Satsuki s'attaqua aux bras et au torse de Kise. Elle remarqua ainsi des traces de griffures sur la peau : le blond avait-il fait cela tout seul dans une crise de larmes ?

Machinalement, elle posa ses longs doigts dessus mais n'obtint absolument aucune réaction du mannequin : il était toujours dans le vide total.

Pendant qu'elle passait l'éponge sur les jambes musclés, elle parla. Plus pour elle-même mais cela n'avait plus aucun importance :

-Ki-chan, je te préviens : il est hors de question que j'aille laver ce que se trouve sous cette serviette. Tu le fais toi-même, d'accord ? Vraiment... Une fille est en train de te laver et tu préfères déprimer... Je sais que tu préfères les garçons mais quand même... Tu pourrais me raconter une blague ou deux ! Parce que c'est gênant pour moi de laver un garçon ! Bon c'est vrai, je me suis déjà douchée avec Ak... Attends, oublies ce que je viens de dire ! Je t'interdit de t'en souvenir !

Les yeux roses se levèrent avec espoir mais Kise ne bougeait pas. Satsuki cacha son soupir et essuya le corps trempé du mieux qu'elle pouvait en continuant son monologue :

-Ah, j'avais oublié ! J'ai vu Kasamatsu Yukio, il y a quelques jours ! Il te passe le bonjour. Enfin, il a plutôt dit : « A cet idiot de blond qui doit encore poser des problèmes à tout le monde ». Mais je ne veux pas dire que tu es un problème pour moi, hein ?! Je suis juste un peu inquiète mais quand c'est vous tous, je le suis toujours... Je le suis vraiment...

Elle baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres tandis que de nouvelles larmes lui brûlaient les yeux.

-Ah, désolée... Mais je vais bien, d'accord ? C'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée.

La rose essuya ses yeux et ramena Kise dans sa chambre.

-Bon alors... Tu veux mettre quoi ?

* * *

><p>Midorima découvrit qu'il se sentait seul chez lui maintenant que Kazuo était revenu chez ses parents.<p>

Mine de rien, le petit garçon était un sacré numéro.

Reprendre le boulot à l'hôpital avait été un peu dur après ce week-end mais le vert s'habituait vite à tout. Les patients arrivaient par vague mais les cas n'étaient difficiles à traiter.

Son biper le surprit un peu alors qu'il prenait un café amplement mérité : la vieille femme venue le voir était absolument horrible...

Abandonnant le fond du breuvage, la petite tasse en carton finit dans la poubelle et Midorima rejoignit au pas de course l'accueil de l'hôpital.

Là, l'attendait Aomine, la manche de son uniforme déchirée et le bras en sang. Les deux hommes de fixèrent un instant avant de détourner la tête et de soupirer : ils n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de se revoir.

-Aomine.

-Midorima.

-Tu as l'air bien blessé.

Le médecin le conduisit vers une petite pièce afin de traiter son cas -bien que de son avis, le cas Aomine Daiki était incurable.

Le vert écarta le bandage de fortune et resta les yeux exorbités devant l'ampleur de la blessure :

-Ouais, je me suis pris une balle. J'aurais jamais pensé que cette femme aurait le courage de tirer...

-Aomine...

-Quoi ?

-Le balle a quasiment perforé ton bras ! Tu devrais être évanoui ou hurler de douleur ! Tu peux le bouger ?!

Choqué, il vit le bras quitter ses mains et Aomine fit quelques gestes, l'air surtout ennuyé.

-Tu vois...

Incroyable ! Inimaginable !

-Et donc, Midorima, tu vas me recoudre ou un machin du genre ?

-Tu vas être opéré en tout cas pour sortir la balle. Et rester ici un moment.

L'air ennuyé d'Aomine s'aggrava alors que le vert désinfectait la blessure.

-Je vais prévenir une équipe pour t'opérer en urgence.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

Heureusement, une équipe put se préparer rapidement et Aomine fut conduit dans une chambre afin qu'il se prépare pour l'intervention d'urgence. Tous restaient choqué par le fait qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur.

* * *

><p>Alec était revenu après son shooting photo pour la nouvelle collection. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa veste doublée de fourrure.<p>

-Bonsoir.

L'américain remarqua la jeune fille au cheveux roses dans la cuisine près de l'évier : les cernes sous ses yeux étaient immenses mais son sourire restait sincère.

-Bonsoir, il va mieux ?

Satsuki secoua sa tête : vraiment aucune amélioration.

Le mannequin décida de se faire un café et proposa une tasse à la coach qui refusa.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Les yeux roses très las fixaient la fenêtre. Elle était vraiment trop épuisée : elle dormait sur le canapé et s'obligeait à se réveiller fréquemment pour aller voir Kise.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de rester ici.

-Je dois le faire...

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un ami pas un membre de ta famille.

-Ils sont bien plus que ça !

Elle avait crié et s'excusa immédiatement.

-Je vais allez dormir un peu.

Le garçon comprit parfaitement ce quel sous-entendait : elle allait pleurer quelque part où personne n'allait la voir.

Satsuki se réveilla deux heures plus tard, l'écran de son téléphone affichait 23h. Son premier réflexe fut de monter l'escalier et pousser la porte à droite. Kise dormait.

Non, ce n'était pas ça...

Kise ne dormait pas !

Elle hurla si fort le prénom du garçon qu'elle eut l'impression que ses cordes vocales se déchiraient.

-Ki-chan ! Ki-chan !

Elle le secouait mais les yeux ne s'ouvraient pas.

Alec déboula en courant, totalement paniqué :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

-Il ne se réveille pas... Il ne se réveille pas !

Le garçon courut chercher son portable pendant que Satsuki giflait Kise à en avoir mal aux paumes.

-L'ambulance est en route.

-Ki-chan ! Ki-chan !

Alec dut arrêter les mains de la coach avant que Kise ne soit méconnaissable.

Elle s'arracha de l'américain et alla bercer le blond contre lui. La respiration était faible mais c'était déjà bien.

L'ambulance arriva tous feux allumées et le bruit de la sirène fit descendre Alec qui ouvrit la porte. Les ambulanciers montèrent l'escalier en un temps record et une femme prit Satsuki à part :

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il ne buvait pas et ne mangeait pas... Je tentais de le forcer mais il ne voulait pas...

-Savez-vous dans quel hôpital se trouve son médecin traitant ?

-Non... Mais j'en connais un à l'Aiiku Hospital ! Ki-chan le connaît aussi.

La femme lui appris effectivement qu'ils se dirigeraient là-bas de toute façon et demanda le nom du médecin en question.

-Quelqu'un doit venir avec nous...

Alec poussa Satsuki en avant :

-Vas-y. Appelle-moi dés que tu sais quelque chose s'il te plaît. Je m'occupe de ses parents.

Trop paniquée pour le remercier, elle pressa juste sa main et suivit le brancard dans l'ambulance. Un homme posa des perfusions au blond et demanda à Satsuki de lui parler. La rose cala la main de Kise contre sa joue et caressa tendrement son visage :

-Ki-chan... On va voir Midorin. Alec va contacter tes parents, ils vont nous rejoindre. Alors reste avec moi, d'accord ?

Elle refusa que ses larmes coulent. Pas maintenant, non !

L'ambulance traça dans les rues et rejoignit l'hôpital en quelques minutes. Le brancard où était allongé Kise fut directement emmené par des infirmiers et infirmières mais Satsuki dut rester à l'accueil. Elle se rongea les ongles sans cesser de fixer la double porte par laquelle le mannequin avait disparu.

-Momoi ?

La rose se retourna vers Midorima et se jeta contre lui sans hésiter.

-Midorin ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose ! Je t'en supplie...

Le vert referma ses bras musclés autour de la fine jeune fille qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa blouse blanche.

-Momoi, qu'est qu'il y a ?

-C'est Ki-chan...

Au même instant, son bipeur lui ordonna de rejoindre la pièce où se trouvait le blond.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, d'accord ? Alors, reste calme.

Il décrocha les mains blanches et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux larmoyants de la jeune fille.

Elle le laissa partir et, incapable de rester plus longtemps debout, s'assied sur un des fauteuils -ou plutôt, se lassa tomber-, attendant juste Alec et les parents de Kise.

Elle attendit encore et encore...

* * *

><p>Akashi contemplait le dossier sur lequel il était censé travailler.<p>

Mais son esprit n'était absolument pas d'accord pour s'y mettre.

Il n'avait pas appelé Satsuki depuis. Le rouge commençait à se dire que trois jours sans lui parler ou même la voir, c'était beaucoup trop. Qu'elle lui manquait...

Mais l'Empereur n'allait certainement pas l'avouer.

Les yeux vairons se posèrent sur le téléphone hors de prix près de sa main : il pourrait l'appeler pour lui demander des nouvelles de Kise...

Mais il devait vraiment s'occuper de ce dossier...

Akashi se prit la tête entre ses deux mains : pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à se défaire de l'image de la rose ?

* * *

><p>Satsuki fixait l'écran de son portable : le numéro d'Akashi y était inscrit, elle n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur la touche d'appel pour lui parler.<p>

Pour lui demander de venir et de la prendre dans ses bras. De lui murmurer que tout irait bien.

Elle l'appellerais plus tard.

Alec l'avait averti que les parents du blond étaient en voyage à Kyushu et se trouvaient dans l'incapacité de revenir avant demain soir.

-Pardon Mademoiselle, mais c'est l'heure...

Minuit passé...

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Pas sans avoir vu Kise dans un lit blanc, bien vivant.

L'infirmière insista et Satsuki, plus épuisée qu'autre chose, l'incendia avec ses yeux dans une imitation parfaite de l'Empereur. La femme détala sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Momoi.

Midorima s'approchait d'elle, l'air encore plus épuisé qu'elle.

Il lui sembla que tout son corps se brisait alors que la rose se leva en une fraction de seconde pour rejoindre le vert.

Elle était prête à pleurer de nouveau : mais serait-elle rassurée ou le contraire ?

-Ki-chan...

-Il est vraiment mal en point. Son organisme a beaucoup de mal à supporter le manque de nourriture. Il est également totalement déshydraté.

Il « est » pas il « était » !

-Tu veux le voir ?

Midorima posait sa main sur son épaule tandis que la rose baissait la tête, les lèvres tremblantes d'émotion. Il la guida dans un chambre à part.

-Seulement quelques minutes. Après, tu rentres chez toi et tu vas dormir. Tu en as vraiment besoin.

Le vert ouvrit la porte et laissa passer la petite coach. Lentement, comme si elle avait peur de réveiller le garçon endormi, Satsuki se glissa près de lui et attrapa sa main toujours aussi froide :

-Ki-chan... Tu es à l'hôpital alors quand tu te réveilleras, ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ? Je viendrais te voir tous les jours, je te le promet.

Midorima regardait la rose qui caressait tendrement les cheveux blonds, ignorant délibérément les machines ainsi que les poches remplies de substances étranges pour se concentrer uniquement sur son ami.

Mais à moment, les épaules de la jeune fille se mirent à tressauter tandis qu'elle fondait à nouveau en larmes :

-Je suis tellement désolée, Ki-chan ! Je n'ai pas réussi à t'aider... Pardonne-moi.

Elle posa la main du garçon et remonta inutilement la couverture blanche.

-Je serais là demain.

Satsuki passa à côté du vert sans un mot et celui-ci ferma la porte.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Dai-chan l'a quitté.

Midorima ferma les yeux. Ouais, il comprenait bien.

-Aomine...

La rose se retourna vers la porte : elle avait tellement envie d'aller dormir mais elle voulait aussi veiller sur Kise.

-Je me souviens parfaitement que si Aomine et Kise se mettaient ensemble, tu me devais de l'argent Momoi.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un peu surprise par le fait qu'il pense à ça alors que Kise était à moitié mort dans la pièce juste à côté.

-Je tentais de te dérider un peu.

Le fait qu'il s'explique arracha un mince sourire à Satsuki et elle le remercia.

Midorima se demanda un instant s'il devait mettre la jeune fille au courant concernant le fait qu'Aomine dorme dans la chambre en face. Tant qu'elle ne lisait pas le nom écrit à l'effaceur bleu...

-Tu les auras demain. Je vais rentrer pour prévenir son colocataire.

-Momoi !

Les longs cheveux roses volèrent alors que leur propriétaire se retournait vers le vert :

-Ce que tu fais pour Kise... Je trouve ça bien. T'avoir près de lui... il en a bien besoin.

Midorima repartait déjà dans la direction opposé quand la voix de Satsuki retentit derrière lui :

-Merci Midorin ! Pour tout.

Le médecin ferma les yeux, sourit imperceptiblement et lui fit un signe de la main avant de poursuivre sa route.

* * *

><p>A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bus mais Satsuki réussi tout de même l'exploit d'en avoir un.<p>

Elle arriva peu de temps après chez le blond et à peine fut-elle entrée qu'Alec se précipita vers elle :

-Alors ? Alors ?!

-Il doit se reposer pour l'instant.

-Donc, il va bien...

Soulagé l'un comme l'autre, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé.

-Ses parents arrivent demain soir et dorment ici.

-De toute façon, je retourne chez moi demain matin. Maintenant que Ki-chan est à l'hôpital, je n'ai plus à rester ici.

Satsuki bailla et Alec y vit le signal de remonter se coucher. La rose attrapa l'oreiller et se laissa tomber de sommeil.

* * *

><p>Midorima allait craquer.<p>

Tout d'abord, une épidémie avait de nouveau frappé le service entier, ensuite une horde de fans avait voulu voir Kise -comment étaient-elles au courant?!- et pour finir, Aomine totalement dopé par la morphine devenait... étrange.

-Hey ! C'est mon pote, Mido ! Alors vieux, la forme ?

Le tout avec une expression béate digne d'un enfant qui rencontre le Père Noël.

-Et tu sais quoi ? L'infirmière, elle est vachement belle !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?! Qu'avait-il fait sincèrement ?

-Je dois y aller...

-Non ! Je me sens tellement seul...

Il... allait se mettre à pleurer ?!

Déguerpissant le plus vite possible, il ferma la porte et se retrouva face à Satsuki.

-Bonjour Midorin.

-... Momoi. Tu viens voir Kise ?

-Oui, qui d'autre ?

Finalement, il avait décidé de ne pas lui dire.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et marcha jusqu'au lit :

-J'ai entendu dire que ses fans voulaient le voir.

-Personne de l'extérieur à part toi et ses parents n'a l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Je suis étonnée d'avoir toujours la permission...

Disons qu'il s'agissait d'une petite demande de Midorima.

La main blanche vint se perdre dans les mèches blondes tandis qu'elle les remettaient en place sur son front.

-Il ne se réveillera pas avant un moment.

-Je m'en doutais.

Bizarrement, il se sentait de trop quand il remarquait l'affection profonde entre ces deux-là. Ce n'était rien de plus mais Midorima se sentait gêné d'être là.

-Ses parents vont sans doute venir ce soir.

-Très bien.

Après avoir promis de revenir le lendemain, Satsuki quitta la chambre accompagné du médecin.

Elle allait s'en aller quand le stupide énergumène choisit cet instant pour appeler Midorima :

-Mido ! Je m'ennuie ! Mido ?!

Les yeux verts se fermèrent, suppliant silencieusement le bleu de la fermer.

-C'est.. Dai-chan ?

-Oui.

Cela ne servait plus à rien de le cacher maintenant...

Satsuki entra dans la chambre et se figea.

-Satsu ! Satsu ma copine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ah je sais ! Tu as grossi non? Tu voulais voir si t'étais enceinte ! Ben il a pas perdu de temps, Akashi ! Ahaha !

Le vert et la rose n'osaient pas se regarder.

-Midorin ?

-Il s'est pris une balle de le bras.

-Et je ne suis pas enceinte.

-Par contre, elle nie pas être avec Akashi !

Aomine se balançait dans son lit, prit d'un fou rire en voyant les joues rouges de son amie d'enfance.

Satsuki s'approcha pour regarder le bandage autour de son bras.

-Une balle... Tu es vraiment trop téméraire, Dai-chan.

-Et toi, trop mignonne !

Il chercha à la serrer dans ses bras mais elle s'écarta vivement.

Midorima espérait n'importe quoi qui puisse lui donner une bonne raison de quitter cette chambre. N'importe quoi !

Un infirmier couvert de sang déboula dans la chambre et supplia le vert de venir vite :

-Que se passe t-il ?!

-Un accident de bus, Monsieur ! Nous avons absolument besoin de tout le monde !

-J'arrive !

C'était peut-être un peu exagéré comme raison, non ?!

Midorima quitta la chambre en courant, abandonnant la rose qui s'était finalement faite attraper par Aomine.

-Satsu, câlin !

-Dai-chan ! Mais enfin, arrêtes !

-Seulement si tu promets de rester un peu avec moi !

-Je promet, d'accord ? Alors ne me serre pas aussi fort !

Obéissant, le bleu totalement sous morphine sourit de toutes ses dents à son amie.

Satsuki fouilla ses poches : il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse une vidéo.

* * *

><p>Il y avait une vingtaine de blessés en tout. La plupart n'avaient rien de grave mais en s'approchant d'une femme enceinte au visage en sang , Midorima sentit qu'elle lui prenait la main :<p>

-Shintaro...

-Oh mon Dieu !

Cette femme !

-Misaki...

-Shintaro, je ne sent plus le bébé !

Takao Misaki était en train de perdre beaucoup trop de sang.

* * *

><p>Takao courrait comme un fou, bousculant au passage beaucoup de personnes mais ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser : Misaki... Misaki avait eu un accident !<p>

L'hôpital l'avait appelé et il avait demandé à la voisine de garder Kazuo avant de courir voir sa femme.

Misaki... Misaki...

Il répétait le prénom de sa femme encore et encore.

Le bébé... Sa fille ! Comment allait sa fille ?!

Et Kazuo qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi il partait si vite...

Il déboula dix minutes plus tard dans l'accueil de l'hôpital et se jeta sur la première personne en face de lui :

-Takao Misaki... Dans quelle chambre...

Ses poumons lui faisaient tellement mal...

-Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas encore...

-Elle est... enceinte !

L'infirmier se gratta la tête avant de se souvenir :

-Ah oui... Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Son mari... Ma femme...

-Le docteur Midorima s'occupe d'elle pour l'instant. Je vais l'avertir que vous êtes là.

Takao se laissa glisser au sol. De nombreuses autres personnes étaient là pour la même raison. Certains pleuraient, d'autres priaient mais le silence pesait sur chacun.

Le brun se releva afin d'aller se servir un verre d'eau à la fontaine plus loin.

-Takao.

Il lâcha le verre et couru vers Midorima. Cependant, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin quand il remarqua le visage du vert.

-Takao, je...

-Non, ne le dit pas... S'il te plaît, ne me le dit pas !

Midorima obligea son ancien amant à le suivre dans une autre pièce.

-Écoutes moi Takao !

Il avait haussé la voix et le garçon se calma.

-Je ne voulais pas à avoir à te le demander mais...

-Mais ?

-Je te demande de te calmer et d'aller voir ta femme.

Takao se recula en secouant la tête :

-Je ne comprend pas...

-Misaki est gravement blessée et le bébé ne va pas bien du tout. Nous tentons tout mais...

-Ne le dis pas ! Tais-toi !

Midorima tentait vainement de le calmer mais Takao ne se contrôlait plus.

-Où est ma femme ?!

-Takao !

Le brun cessa de bouger.

-On va allait voir Misaki, d'accord ?

Le vert tira le poignet et entra dans un salle d'opération :

-Met ça, je te prie.

Takao enfila la blouse en quelques secondes et put enfin rejoindre sa femme. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était du sang. Du rouge partout. Tellement de rouge.

-Kazunari...

-Misaki...

Il caressa les cheveux poisseux de sa femme alors que les médecins s'éloignaient, les laissant seuls.

-Kazunari, je crois que je vais mourir...

-Ne dis pas ça ! Pense à moi ! A Kazuo et à notre fille !

-Notre fille... Kazu... Je veux qu'il la sauve, d'accord ?

-Misaki...

La poigne de sa femme se faisait déjà moins forte.

-Tu promets de l'aimer ? Même si je ne suis plus là ?

-Misa...

-Promet-le moi !

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

-Kazu... Je veux voir Shintaro... Qu'il vienne ici...

-Je suis là.

Le vert s'approcha, le visage sombre et fermé : il savait d'avance comment cela allait se conclure.

-Shintaro... Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi... Je perd trop de sang mais... Si tu peux sauver le bébé... Sauve-la...

-Compris. Takao écarte toi.

-Quoi ?!

-Ta femme a pris sa décision. En tant que médecin, il est de mon devoir de répondre à sa dernière volonté. Préparez-moi le nécessaire pour une césarienne.

Takao vit avec effroi les lames s'approcher de sa femme et de son ventre.

-Arrêtez... Stop !

Midorima leva ses yeux vers lui :

-Faites-le sortir s'il vous plaît.

Le brun fut traîné par deux hommes jusqu'à la porte et l'empêchèrent de rentrer. Il hurlait le nom de sa femme et du médecin.

Le vert entendait les hurlements de son ami et son cœur se brisa : il ne méritait pas ça. Une main bien trop froide se posa sur la sienne.

-Merci... Shintaro... Tu voudras bien... Prendre soin d'eux à ma place ?

L'autre médecin avait la lame à quelques centimètres de son ventre.

-Je te le promet.

Misaki laissa enfin ses larmes couler et murmura une dernière chose :

-Miho...

-Quoi ?

-Ma fille... Miho... Takao Miho, d'accord ?

Midorima ferma un instant les yeux et acquiesça. La mère tenta de sourire et ferma les yeux.

La lame entaillait déjà son ventre.

* * *

><p>Takao mordait son poing pour ne plus hurler. Sa femme... Misaki...<p>

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant plusieurs médecins sortirent et tous regardaient le brun avec pitié. Mais seul, Midorima s'approcha pour lui parler :

-Shin-chan...

-Je suis désolé, Takao.

Le brun secoua la tête et poussa le vert pour entrer et découvrir le corps de sa femme.

-Misaki... Misaki !

Ses yeux qui ne s'ouvriraient plus, sa bouche qui ne sourirait plus...

Midorima resta en retrait. Il en était malade. Le bébé, non Miho, avait été emmenée en urgence pour recevoir de l'oxygène et d'autres choses dont il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir.

-Shin-chan...

Le brun se rapprochait de lui :

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé Misaki mourir ? Pourquoi me l'as-tu enlevé ?

Le garçon pleurait en posant ses questions et se recula violemment quand Midorima tendit la main vers lui :

-Takao...

-Ne m'approche pas ! Je te hais !

Le vert baissa son bras : la réaction de son ami était compréhensible pourtant il en souffrait.

-Ta fille...

-Je ne veux pas la voir ! Ne m'en parle pas ! Ne t'approche plus de moi ou de Kazuo, tu entends ?!

Il abandonna Midorima pour revenir près de sa femme.

Le vert finit par sortir et marcha sans but dans les couloirs.

Il avait perdu sa patiente. Il venait d'échouer à sauver quelqu'un.

Sa main retira ses lunettes tandis qu'il se mettait à pleurer pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

-Midorin ?

Il ne retourna pas la tête savant parfaitement qu'une seule personne l'appelait comme ça.

-Je suis désolée, j'allais partir quand je t'ai vu passer... Je vais te laisser.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais un sanglot secoua son corps et il se laissa tomber à genoux. Avait-il tué la femme de Takao ?

Le vert n'eut pas à se questionner plus longtemps car il sentit deux bras l'entourer et sa tête fut posé contre une poitrine très douce.

-Ça va s'arranger...

Midorima se laissa davantage étreindre tandis que ses sanglots augmentaient considérablement.

Satsuki se dit seulement qu'en ce moment, elle avait le don pour trouver les Miracles en pleine crise, de toutes les façons possibles.

Qui sera le prochain ?

* * *

><p>La rose réussi finalement à retourner chez elle, le soir-même. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer pour l'entraînement mais tant que les choses s'arrangeraient...<p>

Elle ferma sa porte et leva les yeux vers sa cuisine :

-Bonsoir Satsuki.

Akashi était en train de cuisiner quelque chose et enleva son tablier pour s'approcher d'elle.

Satsuki jeta juste son sac et son manteau et se jeta dans les bras du rouge qui la réceptionna, surpris :

-Satsuki ?

-Tu m'as manqué !

Les mains du rouge trouvèrent leur place dans le dos de la jeune fille et la colla totalement contre lui.

-Oui, toi aussi...

La rose frotta doucement son visage contre le tee-shirt d'Akashi et s'éloigna un peu, gênée par son initiative.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui...

Elle s'assit sur le canapé tandis qu'Akashi lui apportait une assiette remplie de paella.

-Satsuki ?

-Oui ?

Le rouge posa son assiette et se tourna vers la jeune fille :

-L'ouverture d'un hôtel que je viens d'acheter se fait dans deux jours. Et une petite soirée sera organisée pour fêter ça. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

-Que je vienne ? En tant que quoi ?

Akashi approcha son visage de la rose qui eut du mal à respirer convenablement :

-Pourquoi pas... qu'en tant que ma compagne ?

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Finalement débarrassée de la femme de Takao !<p>

Et oh pitiez, vous l'aviez vu venir depuis un moment !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Le Papa de Akashi, il était en mode Bisounours dans le chapitre ! Va apprendre les bases d'une relation Yaoi à Murasakibara ! Aomine, il s'est juste prit une balle dans le bras. Shin-chan et Takao, c'est pas pour tout de suite visiblement. .

**Emy-nee** : Ouh, j'aime bien ton avatar ! Et bien, non je ne suis pas toute seule. Et ces années de thérapies n'ont servi absolument à rien ! Ben oui : Akashi est la version 2.0 des Akashi. A quand la version 3.0 ?

**Gilprussia Beilshmidt** : Ouais pauvre Kise... Je suis sadique et je l'assume ! Le papa d'Akashi est encore à la version toute douce toute gentille là.

**Zoemitzuko** : Laisse Himuro se remettre encore un peu d'abord, ok ? Ouais pas de soucis, vas-y ! Par contre, une seule chose ! Pas de vouvoiement, pitié ! Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour ça !

**Akasora-sama** : Plop ! Il plaît le papa d'Akashi ! Kise... oui, probablement. J'ai un peu pitié quand même. Donc, victoire pour le Muro/Muro !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Surprise par sa nouvelle « promotion sociale », Satsuki accepte néanmoins d'accompagner Akashi. Seulement, là où il y a de l'argent, il y a aussi des femmes qui tentent d'évincer Satsuki par tous les moyens. Quitte à utiliser la violence. Himuro, lui, en couple secrètement avec Murasakibara, décide de rencontrer les parents du violet et se heurte à leurs caractères très spéciaux _Chapitre 25_ _: Langues de vipères et langues bien pendues. _


	26. 25- Langues de vipères!

Lali oh ! Cette semaine, j'ai choisi d'imiter Aomine puisque je me suis également retrouvée totalement shooté par mes propres médicaments. Et c'est pas beau à voir... Deux opérations dans le même mois mais j'attends toujours d'avoir un médecin ultra sexy à la Midorima ! Cette vie est trop injuste...

Bonne lecture !

_Surprise par sa nouvelle « promotion sociale », Satsuki accepte néanmoins d'accompagner Akashi. Seulement, là où il y a de l'argent, il y a aussi des femmes qui tentent d'évincer Satsuki par tous les moyens. Quitte à utiliser la violence. Himuro, lui, en couple secrètement avec Murasakibara, décide de rencontrer les parents du violet et se heurte à leurs caractères très spéciaux_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25- Langues de vipères et langues bien pendues !<strong>

Murasakibara ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se cacher sous la table et ne jamais en ressortir.

Seulement, il était bien trop grand pour ça et de toute façon, il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser Himuro avec ses parents.

Et d'une autre côté, la main du brun sur son bras l'empêcherai de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement.

Mais quelle idée aussi de lui faire à son tour rencontrer ses parents ?!

Le violet avait voulu faire les choses correctement et voilà le résultat !

Les deux garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas encore révéler leur récente mise en couple à leurs parents respectifs. Pourtant Murasakibara aurait du se douter -aurait du savoir!- que ses parents devineraient leur petit secret.

Mais pourquoi avaient-ils embrayé sur le sujet à peine assis dans le salon ?

* * *

><p>Himuro se réveilla une seconde fois, un peu surpris par la différence de texture de son oreiller. C'est quand il comprit qu'il se servait du bras du violet comme repose-tête que les choses devinrent plus claires.<p>

Coincé entre le mur et Murasakibara, le brun ne pouvait plus bouger. Son dos reposait contre le torse de son ami et leurs jambes formaient un amas au bout du lit. Impossible de sortir sans le réveiller.

Pourtant, sa vessie lui criait de se dépêcher. Himuro tenta d'avancer un peu plus vers le mur pour se défaire de l'étreinte du géant. Comme par miracle, Murasakibara roula sur le dos, son bras lâchant le plus petit pour venir tâter le sol de la chambre et ses jambes se dénouèrent des siennes.

Sans plus attendre, Himuro lui sauta par dessus, atterrissant sur le sol avec la grâce d'un félin. Avec pour seule différence qu'un petit détail lui avait échappé :

-Ah !

L'inoubliable partie de jambes en l'air désastreuse d'hier soir se rappela à son corps et ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids.

Avachi et les reins en compote, le brun était persuadé de ne jamais arriver à temps aux toilettes.

Tant que le violet ne se réveillait pas...

Manque de bol !

Alerté par le bruit de la chute, Murasakibara ouvrit un œil et se rendit compte que le petit corps chaud à ses côtés manquait. Il tourna la tête et aperçu son tout récent amant sur le sol dans une position peu naturelle.

Sans vraiment prendre le temps d'essuyer la bave sur son menton -ce rêve était vraiment fabuleux!- le violet demanda un peu inutilement :

-Muro-chin ? Tout va bien ?

Himuro fut tenté de répondre sarcastiquement mais le cri de détresse que sa vessie envoya à son cerveau fut plus forte :

-Non... J'ai besoin d'aller au toilettes et je n'arrive pas à me relever.

Conscient que c'était un peu de sa faute après tout, Murasakibara quitta la chaleur du lit et s'accroupit, nu comme un ver, auprès d'Himuro.

Le brun sentit qu'il était relevé et vit à nouveau sa chambre de la bonne hauteur. Il chancela légèrement mais resta debout par lui-même. Il attrapa un tee-shirt qu'il identifia comme étant celui de son amant et l'enfila.

-Ça va allez Muro-chin ?

-Si je crie, c'est que je suis encore tombé.

Et prudemment, Himuro commença à marcher très lentement vers les toilettes.

Murasakibara se passa la main dans ses cheveux, hésitant entre le suivre ou attendre. Il opta pour la deuxième option et entreprit de retrouver ses propres vêtements.

-Muro-chin ? Je peux prendre une douche ici ?

Pendant un instant, il suspecta le brun de ne pas l'avoir entendu mais la réponse lui arriva finalement :

-Les serviettes propres sont dans le placard au dessus du lavabo.

Maintenant qu'il avait l'autorisation, le violet traversa le couloir en tenue d'Adam et s'engouffra dans la pièce en question.

Himuro se servait du mur comme appui pour revenir à sa chambre. Il serrait les dents et tentait de faire abstraction de l'horrible douleur qui le pliait en deux. Le brun n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans son lit.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il souffrirait ainsi ! Les yeux fermés, sa main tâtonna son matelas et le jeune homme se laissa tomber dessus.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu. Il entra dans la chambre de son ami en frottant ses longs cheveux mouillés et s'approcha du garçon sur le lit.<p>

Une main sur ses reins et l'œil accusateur, Himuro était quand même trop craquant dans son tee-shirt trois fois trop grand.

-Dis Atsushi...

-Hm ?

-Tu n'aurais pas un remède miracle qui arrêterais la douleur par hasard ?

Parce qu'au point où le brun en était, tout était bon à prendre !

Le violet se fit pensif et un vieux souvenir remonta à la surface. Il plaça ses mains sur la zone douloureuse et massa en appuyant fort.

Himuro commença à bouger en sifflant de douleur mais la poigne de son amant ne lui laissait aucune chance de fuite.

-Ça fait mal !

-Attends un peu...

En effet, après quelques mouvements, la douleur s'apaisa de façon à devenir supportable pour le brun. Accroché à son oreiller, le plus petit se décontractait en expirant difficilement.

-C'est mieux ?

-C'est supportable...

Du fait de ses grandes mains, Murasakibara capturait totalement les reins de son ami et ses longs doigts appuyaient sur les nerfs sensibles, au bonheur d'Himuro.

-Où as-tu appris à faire ça... ?

-Aka-chin le faisait parfois à Kuro-chin.

Le brun n'écouta que d'une oreille la réponse du géant, plus occupé à savourer son massage.

Au bout d'un moment, le violet s'arrêta et Himuro voulut le supplier de continuer encore un peu.

-Muro-chin ?

Aïe ! Murasakibara avait une tête sérieuse !

Le brun se releva sur ses coudes et écouta attentivement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

-Je ne pense que les parents de Muro-chin doivent être mis au courant pour nous.

Himuro regarda pensivement son ami, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, ne rien dire était la meilleure solution.

-Je pense que tu as raison. Ils ont autre chose de plus important à l'esprit en ce moment de toute façon.

Murasakibara hocha la tête et caressa les cheveux de son amant.

-Atsushi... Peut-être que maintenant, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, non ?

Le violet fut surpris de cette demande mais essaya tout de même :

-Tat... Tatsuya... C'est bizarre d'appeler Muro-chin comme ça !

Himuro lui sourit et proposa une alternative :

-Dans ce cas... Pourquoi pas Tat-chin ?

-Tat-chin ? Hm... Je devrais y arriver.

-Mais seulement quand on est que tous les deux pour l'instant !

-D'accord.

« Tat-chin » vola un baiser au géant qui répondit immédiatement et souleva le brun pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Ah... Doucement, j'ai encore un peu mal !

-Je veux juste embrasser encore et encore Tat-chin.

-Dans ce cas...

Himuro glissa ses bras derrière la nuque du violet et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer l'échange. Murasakibara, lui, tenait doucement la taille du garçon et le rapprochait sans cesse de lui.

Au final, le violet se laissa tomber en arrière, laissant au brun le plaisir d'être au dessus et de dominer totalement le baiser.

Et Himuro ne s'en plaignit pas.

Au final, Murasakibara avait enfin pu récupérer son tee-shirt et Himuro avait enfilé une vieille tenue de sport. Les parents du jeune homme étaient revenus, épuisés par leur nuit blanche et avaient salué les deux garçons avant de fermer la porte de leur propre chambre dans l'intention de dormir au moins vingt heures d'affilé.

Et puisque que le violet se trouvait dans l'obligation d'être au restaurant ce midi ainsi que le soir, Himuro le laissa partir avec regret.

-Je reviendrais te voir.

-Tu as intérêt ! Et Atsushi ?

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que... je pourrais rencontrer tes parents ? Rien d'officiel, hein ?!

Murasakibara lui promit d'en parler avec ses géniteurs le plus tôt possible.

Seul, Himuro se coucha à nouveau sur le ventre et ferma les yeux.

Dès qu'il irait mieux, le brun fera des recherches pour que leur prochaine fois se passe quand même un peu mieux. Parce que franchement, là, il en bavait !

* * *

><p>Et donc, plusieurs jours plus tard, Himuro se présenta devant la porte d'entrée des Murasakibara, impatient comme jamais. Sa visite consistait à ce que le brun aide son ami à faire des recherches pour un appartement. Ce qui au final, n'était pas vraiment faux !<p>

Ce fut une jeune femme qui ouvrit la porte et Himuro en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la sœur de son amant :

-Bonjour, je viens voir Atsushi.

-Ah oui, Himuro c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Elle le laissa entrer et Himuro, une fois près d'elle, se rendit compte à quel point elle était grande. Pas autant que son frère mais elle dépassait légèrement le brun. Ses cheveux tout aussi violets étaient tressés et la natte reposait sur son épaule.

En clair, elle était vraiment mignonne.

-Atsushi est un peu en retard mais il ne va pas tarder. Tu veux quelque chose à boire en attendant ?

-Ah oui, merci !

Himuro se posa sur le canapé tandis que la sœur de son amant filait vers la cuisine. Sans le vouloir, le garçon continuait de la regarder : la jeune fille portait une robe blanche très simple avec un nœud violet sous sa poitrine. Et ses jambes -Himuro était certain qu'elles étaient plus longues que la normale- étaient recouvertes par un collant très fin de la même couleur que sa chevelure.

-Tiens.

Il sursauta légèrement quand elle s'approcha un peu trop rapidement et qu'elle posa une tasse fumante sur la petite table en face d'eux.

-Merci.

La sœur jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'assit dans un fauteuil près du brun. Elle ne semblait pas encline à discuter et Himuro ne chercha pas non plus à faire la discussion.

Alors quand Murasakibara rentra chez lui, il eut la surprise de découvrir son amant et sa sœur, plongés dans un silence total et buvant chacun une tasse.

-Tat-... Muro-chin ! Désolé, je suis un peu en retard !

Le brun avait grimacé à l'entente du premier surnom mais le violet s'était bien repris.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens d'arriver.

Les deux garçons se retenaient de se jeter dans les bras de l'autre.

-Atsushi, pourras-tu dire à Maman que je suis venue déposer le livre qu'elle voulait ?

-Tu repars déjà ?

Il était étrange pour Himuro de voir cette jeune femme tendre un paquet de bonbons de son sac et embrasser le front de son frère avant de quitter la maison. La violette semblait tellement froide...

-Tat-chin, tu en veux un?

-Non merci...

Le brun regarda tendrement son amant piocher délicatement un bonbon, émerveillé :

-Je n'ai encore jamais goûté ceux-là...

-Ta sœur sait comment de faire plaisir !

-Kuru-chin est la meilleure !

Mais quiconque offrait à manger au géant l'était donc Himuro n'était pas certain de l'avis critique de son ami.

-Tu as aussi des frères , c'est ça ?

Le brun restait jaloux du violet sur ce point : en tant que fils unique, il s'était souvent retrouvé tout seul, à ne pas savoir comment s'occuper. Du moins, avant le basket.

-Trois frères.

-C'est génial !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui ! Une grande famille, c'est bien !

Murasakibara se souvenait surtout qu'il devait partager ses bonbons avec ses frères et sa sœur.

-Ta sœur te ressemble beaucoup quand même... Elle est vraiment jolie.

-Donc, tu me trouves beau ?

-Évidemment !

Le violet se pencha et embrassa joyeusement le plus petit.

Les deux garçons finirent par monter dans la chambre du géant de profiter encore un peu l'un de l'autre.

Tandis que Murasakibara se changeait pour mettre quelque chose de plus confortable, Himuro faisait le tour et tomba sur des photographies sur une étagère : sur la première, six garçons aux couleurs de cheveux flamboyantes portaient l'uniforme de Teiko tandis qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses se tenaient près d'eux.

La deuxième, le brun la reconnut facilement puisqu'il s'agissait d'une des photos que les deux garçons avaient vu dans le gymnase de Yosen.

Quant à la troisième, Himuro reconnut son amant ainsi que la sœur de ce dernier. Les trois autres visages inconnus devaient être ceux des frères de la fratrie des Murasakibara.

Seulement, Murasakibara devait avoir 5 ans tout au plus.

-Tu es tellement mignon !

-Ah ! Tat-chin, c'est gênant... Ne la regarde pas...

-Atsushi enfant... !

Il craqua totalement pour cette version miniature du violet.

Le pâtissier s'apprêta à répondre quand la porte d'entrée claqua et la voix d'une femme l'appela :

-Atsushi ? Tu es rentré ?

Murasakibara fit craquer ses phalanges et murmura :

-Allez, c'est partit.

Ils descendirent l'escalier et Himuro fut happé par une espèce de tornade :

-Alors c'est toi Himuro ? Tu es mignon dis donc !

La mère de son amant -puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'elle- ressemblait à la Japonaise typique : cheveux noirs et pupilles tout aussi sombres.

Elle fit tourner le brun, l'inspectant sous chaque couture et sourit, satisfaite.

-C'est tellement rare qu'un ami d'Atsushi vienne ici que j'en suis toute joyeuse !

Quant à son père, il était du même moule que sa femme.

La mère semblait si heureuse qu'Himuro ne réussit pas à lui dire quand elle lui demanda s'il souhaitait boire encore quelque chose.

Le brun posa ses fesses sur le canapé près de Murasakibara tandis que les parents prenaient place de l'autre côté de la table basse.

-Alors Himuro...

Le géant aux cheveux violet sentit soudainement que quelque chose allait arriver :

-Est-ce que tu sors avec mon fils ?

Les minutes s'étaient prolongés dans l'attente d'une réponse que personne ne voulait donner.

La mère de Murasakibara consentit enfin à s'expliquer :

-Atsushi n'a jamais invité d'amis ici parce que c'était trop fatiguant pour lui. Donc la seule raison de ta présence ici, c'est que mon fils voulait que son petit-ami nous rencontre avant d'annoncer que vous étiezensembles. J'ai raison ?

Himuro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais du se rendre à l'évidence : cette femme connaissait trop bien son fils.

Il échangea un regard avec son ami et finit par avouer :

-Vous avez totalement raison.

L'unique femme de la pièce eut un sourire victorieux :

-Bien, maintenant que cela est dit, je suppose que vous allez également nous annoncer que mon fils a enfin réussi à se débarrasser de sa virginité ?

Le cri choqué de Murasakibara et la couleur rouge tomate d'Himuro suffirent aux deux parents.

Si l'homme le plus âgé tentait de rester en dehors de la conversation, sa femme continuait de poser des questions tout aussi embarrassantes.

Au bout d'un moment -et quand Murasakibara était à limite de s'évanouir de honte-, elle arrêta de parler et s'adressa uniquement à son fils :

-Atsushi, prend bien soin de ce garçon.

Le garçon en question n'avait jamais entendu des propos aussi gênants dans la bouche d'une femme.

Le violet ainsi que le brun allaient monter dans la chambre de Murasakibara quand son père se décida enfin à dire quelque chose :

-Et n'hésitez pas à demander des conseils !

Quand la porte fut fermé, les deux amants se regardèrent aussi choqués l'un que l'autre.

Finalement, ça c'était bien passé, non ?

* * *

><p>Satsuki faisait tournoyer sa robe devant sa glace.<p>

Akashi avait tenu à ce qu'elle en ai une nouvelle et la rose devait avouer que l'Empereur avait beaucoup de goût.

Bien plus courte que celle achetée avec Kise -elle eut un pincement au cœur en repensant au mannequin toujours endormi- cette nouvelle robe rose s'accordait à ses longs cheveux et se fermait grâce au corset placé sur le devant.

Et pour seul bijou, le bracelet offert par Akashi. Satsuki avait également mis du temps à faire joliment boucler ses cheveux mais elle était plutôt fière du résultat. En fait, elle se trouvait tout simplement belle.

La jeune rose était encore sous l'émotion de sa récente mise en couple officielle avec le jeune héritier mais elle était heureuse.

Elle surprit le regard d'Akashi dans un coin de sa glace. La jeune fille lui fit face et tournoya une dernière fois.

-Alors ?

-Tu es belle.

Elle rosit sous le compliment et Akashi attrapa son menton pour venir déposer un baiser très doux sur ses lèvres.

-Allons-y.

Le jeune homme captura sa main et ils quittèrent l'appartement sans attendre.

Dans l'ascenseur, Satsuki surprit Akashi en train de jouer avec ses boucles. Pour la peine, elle taquina les côtes du jeune homme et chatouilleux comme il était, le rouge s'écarta.

La voiture attendait fidèlement au bas de l'immeuble et le chauffeur salua la jeune coach d'un compliment qui la fit encore plus rougir. Mais cette fois, Akashi ne chercha pas à assassiner l'homme du regard : après tout, Satsuki était belle !

Pendant le trajet, la jeune fille commença à sentir le stress monter en elle : en tant que petite-amie de l'Empereur, elle allait devoir assurer du mieux possible. Elle espérait juste ne rien faire ou dire qui puisse faire honte au rouge.

-Ça va aller.

La voix certaine d'Akashi n'arriva cependant pas à la rassurer totalement. La rose déglutit et ferma les yeux, comptant jusqu'à dix. Sa mère lui avait souvent répété qu'en cas de stress, il fallait faire abstraction du monde autour et compter. Et dix secondes plus tard, la personne était prête à tout faire.

Alors quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Satsuki se fit résolue et confiante. Elle y arriverait sans soucis.

L'hôtel en question était loin d'être un palace mais Akashi avait confiance : le bâtiment valait son pesant d'or.

Des petites lumières multicolores délimitaient le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée et il s'amusa de l'air extasié de Satsuki.

-Comme c'est beau... !

-Tu n'as pas encore vu l'hôtel.

Le chauffeur fit s'arrêter la voiture devant l'entrée et descendit pour ouvrir la portière. Akashi sortit du véhicule et attrapa la main de la rose.

-Waouh...

Ses grands yeux étaient tout ce qu'il avait de plus sincères et le rouge l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Immédiatement, une flopée de journaliste s'arrachèrent un portrait du couple, surprenant Satsuki.

Il y avait des flashs venant de partout !

Ne sachant pas où donner de la tête, la rose fut soulagée quand le rouge fit déguerpirent ces gêneurs d'un seul regard :

-Vautours...

L'entrée se montra enfin intégralement à Satsuki qui s'émerveilla à nouveau. Tout était si beau ! Chic mais sans être prétentieux.

Akashi lui tendit une coupe de champagne qu'un serveur venait de lui proposer :

-N'en abuse pas.

-Hm !

Il savait très bien qu'elle n'en avait jamais bu avant.

A peine ses lèvres goûtèrent le liquide que Satsuki décréta qu'elle adorait le champagne. Akashi se délecta également de la bonne qualité de celui-ci et guida la rose pour aller saluer quelques connaissances.

Tout se déroulait pour le mieux quand le couple rencontra Akashi Masato.

Si Akashi se glaça devant son père, Satsuki se désintégra.

-Père... J'ignorais que vous veniez.

-Allons Seijuro ! Comme si j'allais manquer la soirée d'ouverture de cet hôtel !

Le regard rouge se posa sur la compagne de son fils qui lui hurler silencieusement de ne pas révéler à l'Empereur qu'ils se connaissaient déjà.

-Père, je vous présente Momoi Satsuki.

-Enchantée Monsieur.

-Mais enfin Momoi ! Pourquoi « enchantée » ? Nous nous connaissons déjà !

Oh... Mon... Dieu !

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : le regard franchement amusée de père ou le visage du fils qui se tournait vers elle avec une lenteur effrayante ?

-Et puis-je savoir d'où ?

Oh on, elle n'allait rien dire ! Elle était déjà cuite, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Mais évidemment, elle pouvait compter sur le Akashi 1.0 !

-Comme tu ne voulais pas me la présenter, je suis directement venu la voir.

Satsuki sentait parfaitement bien le regard vairon ainsi que sa main prise dans l'étau qu'était celle d'Akashi.

-Je suis ravi de vous avoir revu Momoi. Vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe. Seijuro, tu as vraiment bon goût.

-Merci...

S'éloignant avec un sourire satisfait, Akashi père ne remarqua pas que son fils traînait sa compagne dans un lieu vide de monde.

Elle ne mentirais pas, elle avait un peu peur.

-Akashi...

Le jeune la plaqua durement contre le mur d'un couloir désert :

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?!

-Je...

-Je t'avais mise en garde Satsuki ! Il aurait pu te faire n'importe quoi !

-Mais il n'a rien fait !

Les yeux roses voyaient bien qu'Akashi était furieux. Même inquiet.

-Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?!

-Parce que je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça !

Cette phrase valu de calmer un peu Akashi qui ne la lâcha pas pour autant :

-S'il ne t'a rien fait, c'est qu'il voulait te demander quelque chose. Quoi ?

-Akashi s'il te plaît...

-Quoi ?!

La pression sur ses épaules commençait à devenir douloureuse et Satsuki finit par avouer :

-Il m'a demandé si j'étais amoureuse de toi...

Elle sentit qu'il la lâchait enfin et la rose se massa légèrement. C'est qu'il avait une sacré poigne !

-Je vois... Tu aurais du m'en parler, Satsuki.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait du. Sauf qu'elle ne se sentait absolument pas coupable.

Akashi embrassa son front comme pour lui demander de l'excuser d'avoir été un peu violent et en soupirant, elle l'excusa.

Le couple retourna à la réception main dans la main.

Beaucoup de personnes étaient curieuses concernant la jolie jeune fille qu'Akashi Seijuro avait amené avec lui : Satsuki répondait à leurs questions du mieux possible et la plupart finirent par être d'accord sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas simplement belle mais qu'elle avait aussi de la culture.

Ce que la rose ne remarqua pas, c'était les regards haineux de la plupart des autres femmes.

Ni le verre de vin qui atterrit sur sa robe.

Satsuki ne put que contempler l'énorme tache qui causa un dégât considérable à la robe de marque.

Akashi se retourna en entendant le cri de surprise de sa compagne et contempla l'inéluctable : la robe était fichue. Il remarqua également le verre de vin aux pieds de la coach mais ne se rappelait certainement pas d'en avoir vu un près d'eux.

Cependant, le regard de Satsuki lui parut étrange :

-Satsuki ?

-Je vais essayer de la nettoyer avec un peu d'eau.

-Je ne pense pas que...

-S'il te plaît...

La jeune fille se cachait derrière ses boucles et Akashi enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume tandis qu'il fermait le poing.

-Je t'attends ici.

-Merci...

Quittant Akashi pour se rendre aux toilettes, Satsuki gravit un escalier couvert d'un tapis qui camouflait le bruit de ses petits talons.

* * *

><p>Elle avait beau frotter, la tache ne voulait même pas s'éclaircir un peu. Des larmes tombèrent sur sa robe tandis que Satsuki se laissait tomber au sol.<p>

La robe qu'Akashi lui avait offert... La robe qu'il avait acheté parce qu'il était certain qu'elle était faite pour elle...

Satsuki tentait de calmer ses sanglots mais peine perdue. Elle adorait vraiment cette robe !

-Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà ?

La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête et découvrit un groupe de cinq autres filles franchement magnifiques de son âge -à peu près-.

-C'est le nouveau petit jouet de Seijuro ! Je crois que ta robe est fichue ! Peut-être que tu devrais t'en aller...

Les filles en face d'elle ricanèrent et Satsuki se releva, faisant face avec ce qui lui restait de dignité.

-Je ne suis en aucun cas le jouet d'Akashi. Quant à ma robe, ce n'est rien qui ne pourra pas être rattrapé plus tard. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

L'une des filles lui barra le passage et la rose se retrouva acculée au fond de la pièce.

-Allons... ne pars pas encore ! On vient à peine de faire connaissance !

La coach serra les dents mais ne répondit pas.

-Franchement pourquoi Seijuro accepte t-il que tu sois près de lui ? Tu es laide à mourir !

-Totalement !

Satsuki avait bien envie de lui répondre mais puisqu'elle se retrouvait en position d'infériorité...

-Alors tu as perdu ta langue ?

-Si ça trouve, tu lui fait peur !

-Ah pathétique !

Les cinq filles s'approchaient de plus en plus et Satsuki avait du mal à garder son calme.

Elle tenta de foncer dans le tas mais l'une des filles agrippa ses cheveux et la rose tomba à genoux, le crâne horriblement douloureux.

-Ça me dégoûte qu'une fille comme toi puisse être aux côtés de Seijuro ! Et tu sais quoi ? On va jouer un peu.

-Lâchez-moi !

Ces deux mots provoquèrent à nouveau l'hilarité des filles et l'une d'elle sortit un petit ciseaux de son sac :

-Il paraît que Seijuro adore les filles avec des cheveux longs. Donc, je crois qu'on va couper les tiens.

Paniquée comme jamais, Satsuki se débattit comme une furie tandis que le ciseau se rapprochait d'elle.

-Non... Non !

-Ah mais tiens-la bien ! Je peux pas couper sinon !

-Je fais ce que je peux !

Quand Satsuki entendit le bruit des lames et qu'elle vit une de ses mèches qui tombait près de ses genoux, elle fondit en larmes :

-Waouh ! Tu as vraiment coupé !

-Évidemment ! Allez le reste !

A court d'idées, la rose serra le poing et frappa la fille qui la retenait de toutes ses forces. Le nez en sang, la fille en question lâcha les cheveux pour venir appuyer sur son nez :

-Oh, la salope !

-Reviens ici !

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait au travers de ses larmes et l'une des filles lui barra l'escalier. Ou plutôt, lui fit un croche pied.

Satsuki ne put que voir les marches de trop près tandis qu'elle roulait jusqu'en bas.

Son corps hurlait de douleur et sa panique augmenta quand elle vit que les filles descendaient à leur tout cet escalier. Ne cherchant à savoir si elle s'était cassé quelque chose, Satsuki se releva et courut vers ce qui était une issue de secours.

La porte donnait directement dehors et la rose se cacha derrière un énorme buisson d'épines qui griffèrent sa robe comme sa peau. Ses jambes lui faisaient atrocement mal mais elle ne devait faire aucun bruit.

-Elle est passée où, bordel ?!

-Laisse tomber, elle a eu son compte !

-Si Seijuro l'apprend...

-Comme s'il allait lever le petit doigt pour cette garce !

Les filles refermèrent la porte et Satsuki s'extirpa du buisson. Sa robe était définitivement en lambeaux et sa peau était striée, saignant à quelques endroits.

Elle voulait partir.

Se relevant difficilement, Satsuki boita jusqu'à la sortie du petit parc qui entourait l'hôtel et pria juste pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse la raccompagner.

Elle tomba par chance sur le chauffeur d'Akashi qui la regardait, choqué au possible :

-Mais enfin... Vous allez bien ?! Vous êtes blessée !

-Je veux juste rentrer...

-Vous devez voir un médecin !

-Je veux juste rentrer !

La rose se mordit les lèvres au sang tandis que l'homme retirait sa veste pour lui poser sur ses épaules couvertes de bleus.

-Je vais vous ramenez.

-Merci...

Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la voiture et à peine Satsuki fut à l'intérieur que l'homme sauta au volant et démarra en trombe.

N'ayant même pas la force de rester assise, la rose se laissa tomber sur la banquette et attendit.

* * *

><p>C'est quand la portière s'ouvrit qu'elle comprit qu'elle était arrivée.<p>

-J'insiste vraiment pour que vous voyez un médecin !

-Ça ira.

-Mais Monsieur Akashi...

-Ne lui dites rien ! Pitié ne lui dites pas !

Mais Akashi devait la chercher depuis un bon moment.

-Si... Dites-lui que vous m'avez raccompagné.

-Mais Mademoiselle...

-Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire ça : « Je ne peux pas supporter tout ça ». D'accord ?

L'homme finit par accepter, se promettant mentalement de dire la vérité à l'Empereur immédiatement revenu à l'hôtel.

Satsuki résista jusqu'à l'appartement et se traîna dans la salle de bain : elle était couverte de terre et de sang. Sa robe n'était plus qu'un chiffon et ses cheveux étaient également pleins de terre. Se débrouillant pour chercher l'endroit où sa mèche avait été coupée, la rose put se rassurer d'une chose : personne ne pourrait voir la différence.

Mais plus elle se regardait, plus ses larmes devenaient violentes. Satsuki se glissa dans la douche et alluma l'eau alors qu'elle portait encore sa robe.

L'eau piquait ses blessures mais elle s'en fichait. La rose enleva son bracelet et l'envoya balader quelque part.

Une fois qu'elle réussit à se calmer, Satsuki regarda l'état de son corps : ses bras n'étaient pas trop mal et son dos avait bien tenu. Par contre, ses jambes...

Ignorant leur état catastrophique, la coach se dirigea dans la chambre et enfila un pyjama.

Ensuite, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller pour cacher ses pleurs.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ça !

* * *

><p>Akashi était prêt à fouiller tout l'hôtel pour retrouver Satsuki mais son chauffeur lui épargna cette perte de temps :<p>

-Monsieur...

-Je suis occupé pour l'instant.

-C'est au sujet de votre compagne...

Plus l'homme parlait, plus Akashi devenait blême.

Au final, il quitta la réception sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

Satsuki...

* * *

><p>A bout de souffle, Akashi déambula dans l'appartement à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il la trouva dans le lit à pleurer et blessée.<p>

Le rouge s'approcha et attira Satsuki contre lui. Celle-ci s'accrocha immédiatement à lui lui et Akashi réussit à comprendre quelques mots au travers de ses larmes :

-Je suis désolée... Mais je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas devoir supporter tout ça... Je n'y arriverais pas...

Akashi ne prêta pas attention aux blessures de la fille dans ses bras. C'était encore à cause de lui. Il lui releva le visage et parla :

-Je suis tellement désolé. Désormais, tu n'auras plus à devoir endurer tout ça. Je te le promet. Tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

-Akashi... ?

Le rouge embrassa tendrement cette bouche qui murmurait son nom. Un baiser profond et long.

Le garçon lâcha Satsuki et allait quitter la chambre quand il se retourna une dernière fois vers la rose qui ne comprenait pas.

-Adieu Satsuki.

-Non... attends !

Incapable de bouger à cause de ses jambes, elle ne put que le voir fermer la porte et entendre celle de l'entrée claquer durement.

-Akashi !

* * *

><p>Le rouge s'assit dans sa voiture et posa sa main sur ses yeux. Sans qu'il le veuille, deux larmes lui échappèrent tandis qu'il serrait les dents.<p>

C'était à cause de lui si Satsuki avait autant souffert.

Mais bon sang, il l'aimait tellement cette fille !

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Ouais, après Kise c'est Momoi qui se fait plaquer. Aha, dur...

Les médicaments ne me réussissent pas...

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Je compte sur toi ! Je vérifie Youtube tous les jours maintenant : sait-on jamais...Momoi aurait pu la poster. Pourquoi tant de haine envers cette pauvre femme décédée ?!

**Gilprussia Beilschmidt** : Oui, je suis cruelle ! Mes parents ont du rater un chapitre dans mon éducation, c'est la seule option ! Arrête tu vas me faire rougir ! (non n'arrêtes pas!)

**Emy-nee** : Argh ! Ne fais plus jamais un regard pareil ! Encore une fois, elle n'a rien fait cette pauvre femme ! Punir Takao ? Dans mon esprit, ça implique un fouet...

**Guest** : Kazuo grandira avec un manque certain d'affection et deviendra un tueur en série. Kise se réveillera dans dix ans et se rendra compte qu'il a un cheveu blanc. Je blague...

Un peu...

**Hikaru Chesire** : Aomine fait rire tout le monde... Pauvre type ! Par contre, le drame... Mes excuses.

**Yume chan** : Yume enfin ! C'est gênant... J'ai promis de dédier ma vie aux persos de mangas... Au nom de quelle sainteté ?! JE suis Dieu !

**Zoemitzuko** : Je suis la seule qui appréciait à peu près cette femme ?! Ouais Aomine est chouette... S'il pouvait être comme ça le reste de la fic... Aomine shooté vs Philo : y'a aucun doute sur le vainqueur !

**Akasora-sama** : Hey ! Tu veux une photos d'Aomine ? Kise... Je me rattraperais promis ! Non, je ne vois pas de quelle transition tu parles... *sifflote

_Chapitre suivant _: Midorima accueille sa sœur chez lui le temps d'un stage et se prend d'affection pour la petite Miho. Aomine découvre Kise et se rend compte de ses nombreuses erreurs. Cependant, il a une chose à avouer à Kuroko. _Chapitre 26_ : Même après toutes ses années !


	27. 26- Même après toutes ces années!

Lali oh ! Ah... Je viens de finir un superbe manga parlant d'amour... Et maintenant, j'écris ce nouveau chapitre... Et je me rend compte que la plupart des personnages viennent de se séparer ou deviennent fous... Aha...

Pourquoi ?

_Midorima accueille sa sœur chez lui le temps d'un stage et se prend d'affection pour la petite Miho. Aomine découvre Kise et se rend compte de ses nombreuses erreurs. Cependant, il a une chose à avouer à Kuroko._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26- Même après toutes ces années !<strong>

Midorima laissa entrer sa jeune sœur dans son appartement.

Aya avait encore cette habitude de nouer ses cheveux en deux couettes bien hautes sur sa tête. Ses longs cheveux verts étaient aussi lisses que possible et ses yeux observaient l'intérieur de l'appartement avec soin.

Elle n'avait absolument pas changé.

Elle se tourna vers son frère et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui :

-Merci encore d'avoir accepté de m'héberger durant mon stage.

-C'est pas grand chose...

Aya se releva, ses yeux fermement plantés dans ceux du médecin :

-Tu as l'air de te porter bien mieux que je ne le pensais.

-Hein ? C'est à dire ?

-Ce n'est rien, n'y fait pas attention.

On avait souvent répété à Midorima qu'il était formel mais sa sœur le battait largement sur ce point là. Et la jeune fille affichait toujours ce visage lisse, dénué de sentiments.

Le vert décida de lui montrer sa chambre et lui laissa un peu de temps pour s'installer.

Son portable vibra et le nom de sa mère s'afficha :

-Mère.

-_Shintaro, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler « Maman » ?! Enfin, ta sœur est comme toi... D'ailleurs, je t'appelle pour savoir si elle est bien arrivée chez toi..._

-Oui, en effet. Aya installe ses affaires.

Il sentit l'hésitation au bout du téléphone :

-Y a t-il autre chose dont tu souhaites me parler ?

-_Et bien... Je m'inquiète un peu elle... Depuis quelques temps..._

-Comment ça ?

Alors oui, il était peut-être un tsundere, froid, sarcastique et sans cœur mais il restait un grand frère.

-_Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler mais... elle nous cache quelque chose je le sens. Alors si elle veut se confier à toi Shintaro, écoutes la, je t'en prie !_

Midorima soupira et accepta la demande sa mère puis raccrocha.

Aya quitta sa chambre après s'être changée et passa devant son frère pour rejoindre la cuisine.

-C'était Mère ?

-Oui, elle voulait savoir si tu étais bien arrivée.

-Je vois.

La petite verte -elle était relativement bien en dessous de l'épaule de Midorima- découvrit le lieu où habitait son frère depuis des années. Leurs parents étaient déjà venus mais la jeune fille était constamment prise par son travail de présidente des élèves. Un travail qui lui demandait beaucoup plus d'efforts maintenant que les nouvelles élections arrivaient.

-J'ai entendu dire que ton lycée te cherchait déjà un remplaçant ?

-En effet. Le conseil a reçu quelques candidatures.

Midorima se creusait un peu la tête pour tenter de faire parler un peu Aya mais la fratrie des Midorima était exactement pareil : discuter , ce n'est pas dans leurs gènes.

-Félicitations pour ta victoire au dernier tournoi de Karaté.

La plus jeune se tourna vers lui, lui faisant habilement comprendre qu'il n'était pas obligé de chercher à parler avec elle. Cependant, elle continua de répondre.

-Merci. La première place pour mon dernier tournoi était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver.

-Tu arrêtes ?

Aya avait commencé à fouler le sol d'un dojo très jeune par curiosité avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était douée dans ce sport. Elle n'était pas comme son frère qui jouait au basket parce qu'il aimait ça : elle le faisait parce qu'elle était la meilleure.

-Je ne vais plus avoir le temps quand j'entrerais à la fac. Et puis, je n'ai plus rien à apprendre.

Le stage que la jeune fille devait effectuer devait lui permettre de choisir sa voie avant d'intégrer une université au printemps prochain.

-Que veux-tu étudier ? Je peux te chercher des adresses...

-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut merci. C'est un très bel appartement.

-Merci.

Le silence gagna le salon où ils se trouvaient maintenant.

Ça allait être long, juste tous les deux...

* * *

><p>Aomine en avait assez !<p>

Son bras était comme neuf -excepté la cicatrice qu'il garderait à jamais- et la douleur n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Alors pourquoi devait-il rester dans son lit à longueur de journées ?!

Traînant derrière lui le fil de sa perfusion, Aomine ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête afin de vérifier les alentours. Il ne comptait pas partir comme ça, juste faire un petit tour pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Personne à droite, personne à gauche...

Le bleu referma la porte doucement -manquerait plus que le bruit attire l'infirmière en chef, un vrai démon!- et commença son petit tour.

Tel un ninja en tenue blanche armé de ce stupide machin à roulette qui tenait la poche reliée à sa perfusion, il vagabonda dans l'étage, se cachant à chaque personnel de l'hôpital rencontré.

Personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de se promener !

-Aomine Daiki !

Sauf l'infirmière en chef...

Cette femme minuscule et à l'âge avancé rappelait sa mère au policier. L'infirmière s'approcha, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

-Que faites-vous hors de votre chambre ?!

-Je me promène...

-Vous vous promenez... Depuis que vous êtes ici, vous ne me causez que des problèmes, Aomine Daiki ! Vous allez retourner dans votre chambre et n'en sortir que quand le docteur Midorima aura donné son accord ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!

-... Oui.

Flippante !

Pour être certaine que le garçon obéisse, la femme demanda au bleu de baisser un peu la tête. Ensuite, elle attrapa son oreille et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre :

-Aïe ! Vous faites mal, vieille femme !

-Restez poli, jeune homme !

-Mais...

-Et la prochaine fois que je vous trouve hors de votre chambre, je vous attache au lit !

Le tout sous les regard amusé des patients ainsi que du corps hospitalier.

L'infirmière allait ouvrir la porte quand un médecin sortit de la chambre, juste en face de la sienne :

-Infirmière en chef... Encore ?

-Ce garçon n'apprend jamais ! Comment va le petit là-dedans ?

-Rien de ne change... Aucun médecin ne comprend.

-Pauvre garçon.

Aomine, l'oreille en feu, jeta un regard ennuyé au nom inscrit au stylo près de la porte et n'en crut pas ses yeux : qu'est-ce que Kise fichait là ?!

Il s'apprêtait à aller voir mais l'infirmière en chef tira douloureusement sur son oreille pour le faire rentrer dans sa chambre :

-N'oubliez pas Aomine Daiki... La prochaine fois, je vous attache au lit !

Et sur cette menace, elle ferma la porte.

Massant d'abord son oreille, le bleu ne comptait pas obéir si facilement. Surtout maintenant qu'il voulait savoir ce que son ancien amant faisait dans la chambre en face.

Il murmura :

-Le seul qui peut m'arrêter, c'est moi !

A nouveau, il ouvrit la porte, vérifiant que l'horrible démon n'était pas restée juste pour le surprendre. Mais non, elle était bien partie.

Sans attendre davantage, Aomine ouvrit la porte en face de lui et entra avec prudence.

Mais seuls les bruits des machines l'accueillit.

Kise était toujours dans son lit blanc. Les yeux continuellement fermés et le torse se soulevant à un rythme normal. Des tuyaux venant de partout le rattachait aux machines près de lui.

En clair, il avait l'air d'un mourant.

Et cela fit peur à Aomine.

Il posa sa grande main sur la joue du blond et s'aperçut à quel point, il était froid. Kise n'était jamais froid. Le garçon était continuellement chaud comme le soleil. Lorsqu'il posait ses mains sur Aomine, le bleu aimait sentir cette chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps.

Que pouvait bien lui être arrivé ?

Était-ce sa faute ? Non, non, impossible. On finit pas dans un tel état parce qu'on vient de s'être séparé de quelqu'un. Alors quoi ?

Pas qu'il sentait concerné par le blond mais le voir comme ça... Ça fout un coup.

Satsuki devait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Tentant une sortie discrète, Aomine avait la main sur la poignée quand... :

-Aomine Daiki !

Elle était revenue...

-Visiblement, mes menaces n'ont pas été prises aux sérieux !

L'infirmière en chef s'approcha encore et encore de lui :

-Je suis resté juste là et j'allais rentrer ! Attendez, vous n'allez pas sérieusement m'attacher, hein... ? Mais enfin, je... Aaah !

Le cri terrifié du patient de la chambre 207 résonna longuement dans les murs de l'Aiiku Hospital.

* * *

><p>Quand Midorima passa le voir, il resta un petit moment à contempler l'absurdité qui lui servait de patient.<p>

-Tu as encore voulu quitter ta chambre?

-Me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est pas une infirmière en chef que vous avez mais un doberman !

Haussant les épaules, le vert nota quelque chose dans le dossier du bleu qui demanda :

-Il a quoi Kise ?

Midorima leva juste les yeux et ne répondit pas à question tout de suite :

-Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

-Réponds juste.

-Secret professionnel Aomine. Cette notion ne doit pas t'être inconnue, non ?

-Tch !

Le bleu aurait bien croisé les bras si ses poignets n'étaient pas ficelés au lit.

-Je peux bientôt sortir ?

-Oui.

Se retenant de le remercier de cette excellente nouvelle, Aomine demanda juste à ce qu'un de ses poignets soit libéré :

-Pour que tu défasses l'autre toi-même ?

-Pour me gratter le paquet.

Ne relevant pas -était-ce l'habitude?- Midorima reposa le dossier et quitta la chambre d'Aomine.

Une autre patiente l'attendait.

Le service pédiatrique de l'hôpital ne comptait que très de peu de patients en ce moment, c'est pourquoi toute l'attention était tournée vers la petite nouvelle : la jolie Takao Miho.

Midorima salua quelques femmes toutes de roses vêtues ainsi que certains parents venus voir leurs nouveaux-nés et se dirigea tranquillement vers le fond de la pièce où s'entassait la plupart des autres infirmières et infirmiers de ce service.

-Docteur Midorima ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

-De même.

-Vous venez voir Miho ?

Le vert acquiesça et on lui laissa un peu de place pour voir le tout récent bébé : profondément endormie, Miho n'avait pas conscience de l'attention qu'elle suscitait.

Dans un innocent petit pyjama blanc, la petite blonde serrait violemment les poings comme prise dans un rêve particulièrement intense. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert ses yeux mais Midorima était certaine qu'il serait aussi gris que ceux de son frère.

Un jolie mélange entre Misaki et Takao.

Comme toujours, le médecin put rester seul à seul avec Miho. Les rumeurs de couloir avaient fait parvenir le fait que le vert connaissait bien ses parents donc il n'était pas rare de le voir venir ici de temps en temps.

Surtout que le propre père de la fillette n'était jamais venue la voir. Midorima n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au brun : il avait perdu sa femme brutalement après tout. Il espérait juste que Takao prenne soin de Kazuo pendant que lui, veillait sur Miho.

De son index, il caressa doucement la petite main de l'enfant. Sans se réveiller, la petite blonde attrapa ce doigt et pressa doucement. Tout comme l'avait fait son grand frère auparavant.

Midorima ne chercha pas à retirer sa main, attendant juste qu'elle se réveille doucement. Après tout, elle allait bientôt avoir faim.

Ses instincts étaient bien fondés puisque le petit visage se tordit sous l'assaut imminent des larmes. Un infirmier s'approcha, un biberon à la main :

-Voilà, voilà !

-Je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Lejeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

-Vous voulez lui donner ?

-Quoi ?

Midorima regardait l'innocent garçon avec des yeux immenses : lui ?!

Finalement, il n'eut pas vraiment le choix car le biberon fut placé d'autorité dans sa main et qu'on le forçait à s'asseoir :

-Les bras comme ça.

Maladroitement, il réceptionna Miho qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

-Elle va tomber ! Je vais la faire tomber !

-Mais non.

Le garçon déplaça les mains de Midorima et la blonde cessa de bouger.

-Et le biberon là.

-C... Comme ça ?

Effectivement, le bruit de succion qui suivit indiqua que le bébé profita déjà de son repas.

Le vert regardait ce spectacle, incrédule : il donnait le biberon à un bébé !

Il n'avait du le faire que trois fois maximum avec Aya...

C'était étrange comme sensation... mais en même, Midorima se surprenait à penser que c'était pas mal de tenir une si petite chose contre lui.

Cependant, le vert devait se remettre rapidement au travail.

* * *

><p>Libre ! Il était libre !<p>

La nuit venait de tomber mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce soir, il dormirait dans son propre lit.

Aomine n'avait que ça en tête.

Il retrouva son appartement avec une joie sans comparaison et fêta son retour d'une bonne bière. Se débarrassant de son uniforme d'agent de police, le bleu enfila des vêtements amples et se laissa tomber sur son divan avec sa bière.

Il se souvint de justesse qu'il avait quelque chose à demander à son amie d'enfance. Par flemme d'appeler, il se contenta d'un texto :

« _Satsu, il s'est passé quoi avec Kise ?_ »

Ça suffira.

Aomine alluma la télé, bien décidé à passer la nuit devant puisqu'il lui était encore interdit de reprendre le travail. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Satsuki n'avait pas encore répondu...

En zappant, le bleu tomba sur un drama qui lui donna immédiatement envie de dormir : une espèce d'histoire à trois...

Totalement désintéressé, le garçon changea à nouveau de chaîne et finit par regarder l'écran de son portable : pourquoi la rose ne répondait pas ?!

Énervé, il pressa la touche d'appel et attendit.

Attendit encore...

Finalement, ce fut la voix du répondeur qu'il entendit de l'autre côté du combiné. Encore plus énervé, le bleu raccrocha.

Il alla se chercher une autre bière.

* * *

><p>Midorima ouvrit sa porte et failli laisser tomber son sac quand il découvrit Aya en tablier qu'il l'attendait :<p>

-J'ai commencé à préparer le dîner. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

-J'aurais pu m'en occuper...

-Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose.

La verte retourna en cuisine suivie de son aîné. Une immense omelette finissait tranquillement de cuire sous les deux regards émeraude.

-Je peux faire un peu de soupe, si tu veux.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

Pas après avoir du s'occuper d'un homme gravement brûlé...

Ils passèrent à table quelques minutes plus tard, s'asseyant l'un en face de l'autre.

Midorima était vraiment très fatigué et n'avait pas le cœur de discuter un tant sois peu.

Mais Aya reposa ses baguettes et ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de secouer ses couettes et reprendre son repas.

Après ça, le médecin se sentit obligé de demander :

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Allez vas-y...

Il posa ses baguettes, remonta ses lunettes et regarda sa jeune sœur.

Celle-ci pinça les lèvres et demanda :

-Tu penses qu'un amour à sens unique est mauvais ?

Midorima réfléchissait : il connaissait des personnes dans ce cas-là. Mais étais-ce mauvais ?

-Tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne mais... la personne concernée doit tout essayer. Dans la limite du raisonnable.

-C'est ça le problème...

Aya baissa le visage et enfonça ses ongles dans ses cuisses.

-Et si... Et si l'une des personnes est amoureuse d'une personne dont elle est proche ?

-Comme un ami ? Peut-être que parfois, il faut savoir se contenter des liens qui existent déjà. Pour ne pas les briser à jamais...

Midorima vit alors sa petite sœur fondre en larmes et il resta bloqué, sans savoir quoi faire :

-Aya... ?

-Je suis une personne horrible.

La jeune fille recula sa chaise en même temps que le garçon se levait et se jeta contre son frère en l'enserrant violemment :

-Aya ?!

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Le vert cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finit par enserrer la plus jeune. D'une voix douce qui lui était inconnue, il lui parla :

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Aya sanglota encore un peu et parla :

-Je l'aime tellement ! Il ne me voit pas comme je le voudrais mais je l'aime ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Midorima bloqua un instant : sa petite sœur... amoureuse... ! Il respira profondément et lui dit :

-On va allez s'asseoir sur le canapé et tu vas tout me raconter depuis le début, d'accord ?

Il sentit juste la tête de sa sœur qui monta et descendit contre lui.

Ala la... Dans quoi venait-il de se fourrer ?

* * *

><p>Kuroko se réveilla et tomba du lit de la chambre d'amis en entendant Kagami hurler. Rejetant les couvertures au loin, le turquoise fila dans la chambre d'à côté pour découvrir que Nigou léchait joyeusement le visage du pompier.<p>

-Gaah ! Fais-le descendre !

Plus pour sauver son chien que pour vraiment aider le rouge, l'ancien joueur fantôme saisit le collier du chien et l'obligea à descendre du lit.

-Satané clébard ! Je le déteste !

-Tu es méchant avec lui, Kagami. Nigou doit juste avoir faim.

-Alors pourquoi il vient pas te réveiller toi ?!

Peut-être parce que Kuroko savait correctement fermer une porte, lui...

Jurant gracieusement, le pompier quitta la chaleur de ses drap pour aller se laver le visage tandis que le turquoise fut contraint -par un regard mortel- de nourrir son adorable toutou.

Entre le chien et le rouge, Kuroko ne savait vraiment pas qui manger le plus. Deux puits sans fond qu'il devait nourrir lui-même.

Par la force des choses, le plus petit s'était mis à la cuisine mais n'avait rien d'un chef. Dans ce domaine là, Kagami était bien meilleur. Mais le rouge ne s'était jamais plaint, donnant même quelques conseils à son ancienne ombre.

Le bruit de la douche attira un instant l'attention de Kuroko qui reporta son petit-déjeuner à plus tard : les deux garçons veillaient scrupuleusement à manger ensemble tous les jours, matin et soir.

Le turquoise retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements et quand il retourna dans la cuisine, ce fut pour contempler le désastre que Nigou avait provoqué : à savoir, le sac de croquettes totalement éventré et son contenu éparpillé un peu partout.

Soupirant, il attrapa une pelle et une balayette pour ramasser les croquettes et les transposer ailleurs tout en empêchant le chien de manger davantage.

Et comble de malheur, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte.

Traînant Nigou avec lui jusqu'à la porte -hors de question de laisser ce gros pépère seul avec les croquettes-, Kuroko ouvrit la porte à moitié courbé et tirant sur le collier d'un chien tout fou de joie de voir un invité dans la maison de ses maîtres.

-Yo Tetsu !

-Aomine... !

Le bleu s'agenouilla pour saluer le chien qui chercha à laver également son visage.

-J'espère que je dérange pas aussi tôt ?

Ben un peu mais maintenant qu'il était là...

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu veux rentrer ?

-Ah non, c'est bon ! Juste un truc à dire...

-A Kagami ? Il est sous la douche donc...

-A toi Tetsu.

L'air sérieux d'Aomine alerta Kuroko qui espérait ne pas se prendre la tête de si bon matin. Et si Nigou pouvait arrêter de mordiller sa main gauche, ça l'arrangerait aussi !

Le bleu était certain que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Il avait pensé des centaines, non des milliard de fois à ce qu'il allait dire.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, l'image de Kise pâle comme la mort de son lit d'hôpital le hantant. Comme Satsuki était toujours injoignable, Aomine ne connaissait toujours pas la cause de l'état de Kise.

Mais au fond de lui, il commençait à se soupçonner lui-même...

-Aomine ?

Kuroko le fixait de ses yeux turquoises. Ses cheveux étaient encore emmêlés donnant une vision très attirante pour le bleu.

Et il avait pris sa décision.

-Je t'aime.

L'ombre écarquilla si grands les yeux qu'il en fut très comique.

-Mais j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt.

Aomine affichait ce petit sourire triste : il était certain de son choix.

-J'aurais du le faire quand on était à Teiko.

-Aomine, je...

-Ouais, je sais. Il n'y avait qu'au basket qu'on était compatible après tout. Mais...

Le bleu se tut, ne sachant pas vraiment trouver ses mots.

Kuroko attendait juste ne faisant même plus attention à Nigou qui était retourné dans la cuisine.

Le policier reprit :

-Mais c'est important pour moi que tu le saches. Même maintenant...

Il vit qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage du turquoise :

-J'apprécie sincèrement que tu me l'ai dit.

Les anciens coéquipiers se sourirent, complices et Aomine fit demi-tour :

-Passe le bonjour à Bakagami !

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Le bleu s'arrêta et se tourna vers Kuroko avec un grand sourire :

-Rattraper ce que j'ai perdu !

Le bleu s'élança jusqu'à sa voiture et démarra dans un nuage de fumée.

Le turquoise referma la porte et croisa Kagami qui sortait de la salle de bain :

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Je suis juste heureux pour Kise.

-Hein ? Aah ! Putain de chien ! Kuroko, y'a des croquettes partout !

Il soupira.

Encore un autre qui ne comprenait jamais rien quand il le fallait.

* * *

><p>Aomine entra dans la chambre et tira une chaise jusqu'au bord du lit.<p>

Il serra doucement la main et murmura :

-Je t'attendrais. Jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles et que tu me pardonnes.

Sa main pressa plus fort celle du blond :

-Et que tu veuille à nouveau de moi.

* * *

><p>Aya s'en voulait un peu d'avoir élaboré un telle stratégie mais elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait au final : son grand frère l'avait enlacé.<p>

La petite verte descendit du bus avec un sourire satisfait. L'adresse de la personne qu'elle allait voir était inscrite dans sa mémoire et son corps fendait l'air pour rejoindre ce lieu rapidement.

Elle avait une chose à mettre au clair.

Finalement, elle arriva sans problème à sa destination et appuya sur l'interphone. La voix de l'homme résonna, fatiguée :

-Oui ?

-Sors. Maintenant !

La petite verte dut attendre quelques secondes avant qu'il n'obéisse :

-Aya ?

-Takao Kazunari, je vais te le dire franchement : tu es mon ennemi.

-Ton ennemi ?

La jeune fille plaça tous ses sentiments dans sa prochaine phrase :

-Shintaro n'appartient qu'à moi !

Takao comprit rapidement les mots sous-jacents :

-Toujours avec ton Brother Complex ?

-Peu importe ! Je ne perdrais pas !

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Aya.

-Je sais tout sur ta femme et ta fille. Si tu ne veux plus jamais le revoir alors fais en sorte que Shintaro n'ai plus à s'occuper de ta gamine.

Les traits du brun se durcirent et il chercha à ne pas monter sa colère :

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Il t'aime toujours.

Aya analysa les différents émotions qui se succédèrent sur le visage de l'homme en face d'elle et continua :

-Et tant qu'il t'aimeras toujours, je ne pourrais jamais être proche de lui. Je n'ai pas passé toutes ces années à être une petite sœur modèle dont il pourrait être fière pour que tu me l'enlèves encore.

-Que veux-tu vraiment, Aya ?

Les deux s'observèrent un instant avant que la verte ne réponde :

-Je l'aime plus que toi. Et quand Shintaro comprendre ça, il t'oublieras. Tu seras vraiment tout seul, Takao. Seul et pathétique.

Takao soupira : cette gamine avait vraiment un problème affectif avec son frère...

-Fais ce que tu veux, Aya. J'ai tourné la page, pas toi.

-J'ai vu mon frère pleurer Takao. Je ne veux pas tourner la page. Je veux te faire souffrir pour ne pas avoir pu l'aimer tel qu'il est.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et repartit :

-Je ne perdrais pas face à quelqu'un qui a préféré fuir et épouser une inconnue.

Le brun regarda la jeune fille qui repartait pour prendre un bus.

Sincèrement, elle était venue pour quoi ?

* * *

><p>Satsuki regarda son téléphone vibrer sur sa couette : Aomine tentait de l'appeler encore une fois. Mais elle voulait être seule.<p>

Ses jambes s'étaient déjà rétablies à part quelques hématomes.

Machinalement, elle attrapa un oreiller et plongea son visage dedans. Son odeur était encore là.

La rose avait passé la journée entière sur son lit à respirer cet oreiller.

Et à pleurer.

Il lui manquait tellement. Même son côté sadique. Même sa bipolarité.

Satsuki s'endormit en tenant l'oreiller contre elle.

En imaginant que c'était l'Empereur.

En imaginant que c'était l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

* * *

><p>Et hop, chapitre bouclé !<p>

Si je n'étais pas shootée, je ferais... je fais déjà n'importe quoi de toute façon.

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Yaoistes ou pas, qui ne craquerais pas pour le Mura/Muro ? Et puis, ça s'arrange pour le Ao/Kise !

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II** : Ao/Ki, c'est bien partit en tout cas ! Pourquoi Akashi a quitté Momoi... à cause du « Je t'aime, je ne veux que tu sois blessé à cause de moi ! » ? Les imaginer comme ça me fait bien rire!

**Alyxel** : Merci beaucoup ! Beaucoup de personnes n'aiment pas Momoi mais en même temps on la voit pas assez dans le manga pour que ce soit le cas.

**Hikaru Chesire**: Ah oui ? C'est quoi ? A la limite, Riko peut faire la coach tarée...

**Echowm** : Hello ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Douée ? J'ai plutôt un pet au casque mais bon... Pourquoi : Akashi se comportant en Roméo, ça ne te convient pas ? Argh ! Je viens d'y penser et en fait, ça va pas être possible ! Je rassure sur ça : Aka/Momo, c'est des disputes, des larmes et vraiment qu'un tout petit peu de romantisme. J'ai également lu pas mal de fictions pour les caractères des persos mais si j'ai bien réussie alors, je suis contente !

**Emy-nee **: Tiens mouchoir ! Et Momoi qui a descendu l'escalier de façon spectaculaire, ça te laisse insensible ?! Cela dit, tu as tué la femme de Takao donc...

**Zoemitzuko **: Sans compter les médocs qui me donnent l'impression d'être un zombie, je suis cool, merci ! Oui, je suis sadique et en plus, on est plusieurs dans ma tête. Un peu à la SLG. Zoemitzuko utilise « Compliment » : c'est super efficace !

**Guest** : Bouquet attrapé : bonheur dans l'année ! Tu veux passer une soirée avec qui ? Je vais suivre le même schéma pour te répondre :

Chapitre 23: Ouais, j'ai été vache avec Kise quand même... Kuroko et Kagami... Les nouveaux espions du Japon (avec un Spy Dog!) Himuro étudie toujours très sérieusement... Surtout dans ce cas pour notre grand bonheur à tous ! Ouais Momoi, c'est la bonne copine qui a une vie de merde (Non, c'est pas une autobiographie, vous dis-je !)

Chapitre 24 : Putain de chanceuse quand même ! J'ai pas oublié, Momoi attends son heure pour la diffuser. Kise, Midorima... Même bateau.

Chapitre 25 : Cette épisode me rend malade à chaque fois... Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux rejoindre le club des sadiques. Tu n'iras pas mieux mais tu seras avec des gens qui te comprendront ! J'adore son père aussi ! Depuis quand ? Tu veux savoir ? Tu sauras pas ! Si le Akashi père, on l'adore parce qu'il fait peur, Murasakibara mère c'est parce que c'est une yaoiste ! Le laitier de Milka alors... Ouais, t'es un génie qui sait que je suis contente d'avoir eu cette longue review !

P.S : Je suis aussi cool qu'Aomine.

P.S 2 : Midorima et Takao ont chacun une sœur plus jeune et Murasakibara a bien trois frères et une sœur. J'invente les noms ainsi que les âges approximatifs et pour le violet, je ne connaît pas l'ordre de la fratrie. J'ai trouvé ça sur Internet.

_Prochain chapitre _: Kuroko tombe malade, Kagami prend soin de lui et dans cet état, le turquoise change totalement de caractère. Akashi va rendre visite à un proche qu'il n'a pas vu depuis très longtemps. _Chapitre 27 : Les fils rouges des souvenirs !_


	28. 27- Les fils rouges des souvenirs!

Lali oh ! Ah oui, il y en a des déçus pour le Kuro/Ao... Allons mes agneaux, vous savez bien que je suis sadique et que dans cette fic, rien n'est définitif ! Prenez donc de quoi patienter : avec un peu de chance, mon esprit dérangé pourra vous satisfaire un peu plus tard...

Machiavéliquement votre, bonne lecture !

_Kuroko tombe malade et Kagami prend soin de lui et dans cet état, le turquoise change totalement de caractère. Akashi va rendre visite à un proche qu'il n'a pas vu depuis très longtemps._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21- Les fils rouges des souvenirs ! <strong>

Il marchait sans but dans le manoir.

Contemplant mollement les photos et les peintures, Akashi se sentait vidé. Tout même son travail d'Empereur lui semblait dénué d'intérêt aujourd'hui.

Le rouge s'était levé tôt comme d'habitude, avait mangé avec son père dans le silence le plus total et s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour étudier les dossiers des entreprises qu'il lui appartenait déjà mais son esprit n'y était pas.

Il s'était alors décidé pour un petit tour dans l'immense demeure. Les employés ne cherchaient pas à lui parler le laissant déambuler à sa guise, les yeux dans le vague.

La première chose qu'il avait fait en revenant ici après avoir quitté Satsuki a été de connaître la cause de l'état déplorable du corps de la rose. Par chance, des caméras de surveillance placées un peu partout avaient permit au jeune héritier de rapidement comprendre la situation. Et de découvrir l'identité des cinq jeune filles.

S'étant magnifiquement défoulé sur ces sorcières, Akashi ne s'était pas pour autant sentit mieux. Il était en train de changer : des émotions qu'il pensait avoir enfermé en lui commençaient à sortir et bon sang, il avait pleuré pour la première depuis des années !

Depuis qu'il y avait Satsuki...

-Seijuro. C'est rare que tu viennes de ce côté du manoir.

Masato venait de quitter son propre bureau quand il avait aperçu son fils.

-Je marchais sans vraiment réfléchir...

-Venant de toi, je suis étonné.

Akashi père marcha jusqu'à lui et s'arrête au niveau de son épaule :

-C'est cette jeune fille qui te perturbe à ce point ?

Le rouge ne répondit pas.

Son père savait parfaitement la raison de son comportement inhabituel, la question était donc inutile. Mais le plus vieux poursuivit :

-C'est étrange cette façon que tu as de choisir des femmes qui sont le total opposé de ta mère.

Akashi serra les dents et Masato ajouta une dernière chose :

-C'est normal de t'amuser avec tes jouets mais ne t'y attache pas trop. Un jour ou l'autre, tu finiras bien par t'en lasser.

Le grand rouge disparut au détour du couloir, laissant seul son fils avec ses pensées.

Satsuki était un jouet ? Oui, au début... Quand est-ce que ça a changé alors ?

Il était perdu.

Effectuant un demi-tour, il regagna son bureau pour récupérer sa veste et se dirigea vers l'entrée avec son téléphone à l'oreille :

-J'ai besoin de la voiture.

En descendant la grande allée, Akashi aperçut la voiture qui arrivait au même moment. Sans laisser le temps au chauffeur de descendre, il grimpa dans l'engin et appuya dans l'interphone qui communiquait avec l'homme :

-Conduisez-moi chez un fleuriste.

C'était la moindre des choses quand on ne venait pas souvent voir un proche !

* * *

><p>Kagami tendit une serviette à Kuroko qui s'essuya la bouche, blanc comme la neige :<p>

-Je vais appeler un médecin.

-... Merci.

Le turquoise avait été malade toute la nuit, vomissant ses tripes et boyaux.

-Je crois que c'est bon pour l'instant... Je vais retourner dans mon lit.

Kuroko se releva, les jambes tremblantes et serait retombé si le rouge n'avait pas eu le formidable réflexe de le rattraper.

-Je vais t'aider.

Comme le garçon ne pesait toujours rien, Kagami eut surtout l'impression de tenir une poupée de chiffon.

Nigou les regardaient passer, couinant pour son maître d'origine aussi blanc que ses poils.

-Là, doucement.

Les yeux fermés, Kuroko ne comptait que sur son ami pour l'installer sur le matelas. Il transpirait vraiment beaucoup et la rouge le quitta un instant pour aller chercher une bassine- que le pauvre turquoise n'ai plus à se relever- ainsi qu'un chiffon humide pour essayer son front.

-Désolé, Kagami... Un des enfants... de ma classe n'allait pas très bien... il a du me contaminer...

-T'inquiètes. Je vais passer un coup de fil au médecin, ça ira ?

-Oui, merci.

Tentant un sourire faible, le plus petit n'avait plus aucune force e resta immobile quand son chien poussa sa main de sa truffe humide.

Il n'était pas souvent malade mais à chaque fois, c'était carabiné.

Il commençait à se sentit son malaise passer quand une vague remonta de son estomac.

Kagami retourna dans la chambre pour ne pouvoir qu'observer son ami, le visage dans le récipient à recracher tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le rouge passa par la salle de bain pour ramasser la serviette et la tendis à nouveau au malade qui s'essuya maladroitement.

Le tête turquoise rebondit sur son oreiller quand un malaise le surprit à nouveau :

-Oy, Kuroko ?!

-C'est... bon... Le médecin... ?

-Il devrait pas tarder.

Kagami avait prévu de rester avec lui aujourd'hui, voyant bien que le garçon ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul.

-Je peux... avoir une verre d'eau ?

-De l'eau ? Tout de suite.

Nigou resta assis près du lit, la tête à quelques centimètres de la main de l'ancienne ombre.

Kuroko tenta de se relever en voyant le pompier revenir mais ce dernier dut l'aider pour rester en position assise. Le jeune maître de maternelle apprécia grandement de sentir le liquide dans sa gorge irritée.

On sonna à la porte et Kagami laissa le jeune homme se recoucher tandis qu'il allait ouvrir. Le médecin fut conduit jusqu'au malade, souriant et parlant de la pluie et du beau temps :

-Alors, jeune homme : au lit avec ce soleil ? Cela dit, vous êtes tellement blanc que vous brûleriez en quelques secondes. Alors, ouvrez la bouche et faites « Aaaah »!

Kuroko sentit qu'une espèce de bâton plat était posé sur la langue tandis que l'homme fouillait minutieusement le fond de ses amygdales.

-Très bien... fièvre, vomissements, malaises ?

-Les trois.

-Et bien, vous cumulez !

Kagami regardait cet étrange bonhomme qui triturait le corps de son colocataire en lui demandant s'il avait mal ici ou là.

Finalement, le médecin se releva et déposa son diagnostic :

-Vous avez attrapé une méchante grippe, mon garçon. Vous n'êtes pas prêt de quitter ce lit.

Même pour le turquoise, de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer librement sans devoir courir aux toilettes deux fois par minute était difficile.

S'adressant à Kagami, il lui donna une liste de médicaments longue comme le bras ainsi qu'un régime sec à tenir. Au moins, Kuroko n'allait pas être pénible à nourrir avec tout ça.

Le médecin partit, le rouge voulait être certain de pouvoir courir à la pharmacie sans que l'ancienne ombre ne lui claque entre les pattes.

Rassuré, il confia le maître au chien et quitta l'appartement.

* * *

><p>-J'en ai pour un moment, vous pouvez y aller.<p>

Le chauffeur remonta dans sa voiture et démarra.

Un énorme bouquet de camélias rouges comme le sang dans la main, l'héritier marchait vers le portail en fer et le poussa doucement pour qu'il s'ouvre. Dans un grincement strident, la barrière recula et laissa le chemin libre au visiteur.

Les chaussures d'Akashi faisaient crisser les cailloux et un le vent repousser ses cheveux en arrière mais le garçon ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

Il était arrivé. S'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur, il posa le bouquet et murmura :

-Bonjour, Maman.

* * *

><p>Nigou quitta la chambre pour venir saluer le retour du maître aux cheveux rouges. Kagami tenait ses poches fermement contre lui et tapota la tête du chien :<p>

-Comment va ton maître ?

Kuroko dormait, le visage plissé de douleur et le teint toujours aussi pâle.

Le pompier rangea les courses qu'il venait de faire et claqua le placard un peu trop fort. S'excusant mentalement auprès de Kuroko, le rouge se baissa pour placer le liquide vaisselle sous l'évier et se retourna pour allez vérifier la compresse sur le front du turquoise.

-Aah ! Kuroko ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas t'approcher comme ça des autres !

Le garçon se tenait juste devant lui, les yeux baissés sur le parquet.

-Kuroko ? Désolé, je ne voulais pas crier...

Le visage du rouge se baissa vers celui de son colocataire et Kagami ne vit que trop tard la main blanche attraper ses cheveux et tirer de toutes ses forces.

-Kuroko, put...

-Fermes la.

Kagami regarda le jeune homme, choqué : jamais, mais alors vraiment jamais -même énervé!- Kuroko n'avait parlé de cette façon !

-Mais enfin...

-Je... t'ai... dit... de... te... taire !

A chaque mot, l'ancienne ombre serrait davantage sa prise et le rouge était quasiment certain qu'il cherchait à arracher son cuir chevelu.

Cependant, il garda sa bouche close.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Enfin, je voulais savoir ce que tu trouvais à ce point amusant au fait de claquer les placards ? Je n'ai pas assez mal à la tête d'après toi ? Tu penses que tu es tout seul Kagami ?

Non, bien sur que non ! Mais... avait-il le droit de parler maintenant ?

-Répond Kagami !

-Mais tu m'as dit de me taire...

Pour le coup, il aurait vraiment garder sa bouche fermée parce que le visage du turquoise le faisait franchement flipper ! Bon sang, pour une fois qu'il montrait une expression, il fallait que ce soit terrifiant.

Kuroko plissa les yeux et attrapa la mâchoire du rouge, approchant ainsi davantage son visage du sien :

-Tu te penses drôle ? Tu crois que ça me fait rire, moi ! Hein ?!

Flippant... Flippant...

Même le chien avait fui. Putain d'instincts ! Il était tout seul... Et à la limite de se faire dessus au passage.

Certain d'avoir assez impressionné Kagami, le turquoise le lâcha totalement et retourna dans sa chambre.

-Au fait, si j'entends encore un bruit... Un seul bruit qui m'empêche de dormir et me fasse me relever... Je risque de ne pas apprécier du tout, d'accord Kagami ?

Le rouge hocha la tête rapidement et Kuroko ferma sa porte.

Les ressorts du lit indiquèrent au propriétaire originel que le jeune garçon s'était recouché et Kagami décida de se servir un verre d'eau pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il avait vraiment flippé ! Mais en même temps, que Kuroko agisse de cette façon... c'était plutôt excitant !

Oh mon Dieu non ! Ne pas penser à lui comme ça !

La Génération des Miracles avaient des membres vraiment étranges : après Midorima le Tsundere voilà qu'arrivait Kuroko le Yangire !

Se rendant compte que la totalité du contenu du verre n'était jamais arrivé à sa bouche, Kagami n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'aller changer son tee-shirt.

En marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne faire aucun bruit.

* * *

><p>Akashi retirait les herbes qui grimpaient le long de la tombe de sa mère. Il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne n'était venue la voir.<p>

Le rouge posa le bouquet près de la pierre blanche :

-Des camélias rouges, comme tu les aimaient.

Auparavant, le manoir en était rempli et le parfum embaumait toutes les pièces délicatement. Après sa mort, les vases avaient été étaient retirés.

Akashi Sairenji, née Yuki, avait cinq de moins que son mari. Originaire d'une campagne reculée, ses ancêtres avaient fait fortune avec détenant la majeure partie des productions de céréales de la région.

Elle avait rencontré son futur mari quand celui-ci s'était intéressé à ce marché florissant. Âgé de 23 ans, Masato s'était d'abord tourné vers les deux aînées, bien plus vieilles mais la fraîcheur et l'innocence de Sairenji l'avait plus attiré que les productions de blé.

A seulement 18 ans, la jeune fille était tombée profondément amoureuse de cet inconnu qui l'emmenait se balader un peu partout et qui l'écoutait parler des camélias.

Cette fleur était l'unique passion de la grande enfant. Son jardin miniature ne comportait que cela et Sairenji en était heureuse.

Douce et craintive, la vraie nature de Masato l'avait d'abord effrayé mais chaque sourire de l'homme dissipait ses doutes. Alors quand il avait demandé sa main à son père, elle n'avait pas chercher à comprendre : elle voulait vivre avec lui !

Se heurtant à un refus catégorique, le rouge avait tout de même ramené Sairenji avec lui à Kyoto.

Le changement entre la campagne et la ville qu'elle devait fréquemment visiter avait d'abord perturbé la jeune fille mais son mari et ses nouvelles fonctions l'accaparèrent tellement qu'elle n'en ressentit plus qu'une légère gêne.

Cependant, le couple connurent des malheurs terribles car la jeune femme cumulaient les fausses-couches à répétition. Masato, qui adorait sa femme plus que tout, avait délégué son travail autant que possible pour rester avec son épouse.

Il aura fallu attendre huit ans pour que leur fils vienne enfin au monde. A 26 et 31 ans, le couple avait maladivement prit soin de ce bébé tant désiré.

Leur première et unique dispute avait pour origine le prénom à donner à cet enfant. Et pour la première fois, Masato découvrit la tigresse cachée au fond de sa femme. Finalement, le père céda -surtout amusé par le comportement de sa tendre et chère- pour un compromis entre leur deux nom.

Akashi Seijuro venait de naître le 20 décembre et commandait déjà son petit monde ! Il était d'abord intolérable qu'il dorme dans n'importe quel pyjama : telle texture, telle couleur... Et le bambin avait prouvé qu'il pouvait hurler toute la nuit sans s'arrêter en guise de protestation. Il préférait le blanc avec les pois rouges... Première victoire du futur Empereur.

Sairenji était également le genre de femmes qui adorait cuisiner malgré les employés : par exemple, Akashi se souviendrait toujours de la façon dont elle préparait la soupe de tofu, son plat favori.

Par contre, hors de question qu'il mange du gingembre mariné ou des algues ! Et ses parents avaient tout essayé mais en vain. Deuxième victoire.

Masato n'en avait jamais parlé mais dans son bureau, le troisième tiroir de gauche, se trouvait une photo de sa femme et de son fils à cheval. Seijuro avait 4 ans quand il tenta l'équitation pour la première fois.

A la grande différence de deux hommes dans sa nouvelle famille, Sairenji était souvent dans la lune et ne n'avait guère prêté attention en cours. Heureusement, son fils ne tenait que de son père. Physiquement et intellectuellement, Seijuro était un pur Akashi. A la limite, têtu comme les Yuki mais ce trait de caractère était commun aux deux familles.

Mais comme toujours lorsque tout se passe bien, il faut que tout dérape par la suite.

Dans le cas d'Akashi, ce fut un accident de voiture. Le cas était simple : le chauffeur d'un camion avait brûlé un feu alors qu'il était au téléphone et avait percuté la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait le futur Empereur et sa mère.

L'enfant s'était réveillé plus tard à l'hôpital. Sa mère, non.

Il avait 9 ans.

Akashi se souvenait avoir tenu la main tremblante de son père durant la cérémonie et avoir dit :

-Ça ne servira à rien de pleurer, pas vrai ?

La réponse n'était jamais arrivée mais sa main ne tremblait plus.

C'est à partir de ce moment que l'Empereur gagna son titre, connu pour ses victoires écrasantes et sa soif avide de soumettre les autres. Un démon aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi rouges que le sang qu'il aimait voir couler de ses victimes. Était-ce à la perte brutale de sa mère ? Qui sait...

* * *

><p>Akashi avait rempli le petit vase qui restait près de la tombe de sa mère avec de l'eau fraîche recueillit à la fontaine du cimetière. Il glissa délicatement les tiges de camélias à l'intérieur comme sa mère le faisait alors qu'il était aussi haut que la table sur laquelle elle travaillait.<p>

-Voilà.

Le rouge était l'une des premières personnes à dire que parler à un mort était stupide : un défunt ne veux pas les dernières actualités, il veut la paix pour l'éternité !

Mais parler à quelqu'un qui ne va pas vous répondre -en théorie!- permet de trouver les réponses sois-même. Et Akashi devenait dingue à force de se parler à lui-même...

-Les femmes sont vraiment des problèmes quand même...

Surtout la rose.

-Elle me cause tellement de soucis...

Il lui en a causés aussi.

_J'aime bien dormir avec toi_.

Ouais, lui aussi, il aimait ça. Quand ses longues jambes cherchaient les siennes, que ses mains s'agrippaient à son haut pour rester à tout prix contre lui, quand sa tête se nicha contre son épaule et son souffle réchauffait son cou...

Il fallait vraiment qu'Akashi se reprenne là ! Il était presque... romantique ! Dégoûtant !

Et sexuellement excité mais ça c'était une autre histoire...

-Vraiment... elle me perturbe tellement...

Le rouge se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle lui manquait. Beaucoup !

Elle et sa façon de rougir, sa façon de discuter ses ordres...

Elle et son corps beaucoup trop attirant.

Et malgré tout ce qu'Akashi avait bien pu lui faire, Satsuki continuait de lui sourire, de l'embrasser, de le désirer... Elle était tellement innocente à sa manière, tellement douce et digne, à la fois.

L'Empereur s'arrêta net de penser : ça devenait ridicule ! Satsuki était forte et ne s'abaissait jamais devant lui : elle allait même jusqu'à le regarder dans les yeux. Cet idiot de Kagami avait bien faillit y passer, lui ! Dommage qu'il se soit raté d'ailleurs...

Akashi jeta un regard mauvais à la tombe de sa mère : il devenait trop perturbé à se parler tout seul.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela son chauffeur. Il ne se sentait absolument pas mieux mais il venait de trouver la solution pour racheter une autre usine.

Et le désespoir du directeur qui attendait son verdict allais être jouissif !

* * *

><p>Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, Kagami ferma les yeux en passant devant la chambre de Kuroko. Il entendit le garçon grogner un peu et se jeta à genoux, demandant pardon.<p>

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé... !

Même le gamin de Tôô n'aurait pas fait mieux !

-Kagami... ?

-Ah ! Je suis désolé, je suis désolé... !

Le rouge vit avec terreur le turquoise quitter son lit pour venir près de lui.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon !

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Kagami releva la tête retrouvant le Kuroko de d'habitude avec ses yeux doux et ses joues rouges à cause de la fièvre.

-Tu es normal...

L'ombre ne comprit absolument rien de ce qui se passer à part le fait qu'il allait tomber car le couloir tournait étrangement.

Il atterrit dans les bras du pompier et agrippa au tee-shirt orange qu'il portait :

-Kuroko ?!

-Ma tête... j'ai mal...

Kagami chercha la poche des médicaments qu'il était allé chercher plus tôt et songea qu'elle devait toujours être dans la cuisine.

Remettant le turquoise sous sa couette, le rouge prit un verre d'eau et consulta les petites boîtes.

Revenant dans la chambre, il constata que le plus petit vomissait à nouveau et retourna chercher une gélule pour ça.

Après avalé le tout, Kuroko se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, totalement en sueur.

-Je vais aller me laver...

-Tu peux te lever ?

La réponse était non.

Pourtant son pyjama lui collait au torse et la sueur brillait au contact de la lumière.

-Tellement chaud...

-Et si je te lavais ?

Kuroko haussa un sourcil à la déclaration de Kagami qui chercha immédiatement à s'expliquer :

-Ah, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Juste le haut avec une éponge et une petite bassine... C'est bien ce que vous faites les Japonais quand vous pouvez pas sortir de votre lit, non ?

-Kagami, tu es Japonais toi aussi...

-Oui mais américanisé ! Bon alors ?

Le turquoise était un peu gêné qu'une autre personne le touche mais il n'avait vraiment la force de se lever et même de se laver tout seul.

-S'il te plaît...

-Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Le jeune maître de maternelle commença par déboutonner son haut, révélant un torse parfaitement imberbe et blanc au possible. Ses muscles n'étaient pas parfaitement dessinés comme ceux du rouge mais il en avait ! Vraiment !

Le pompier revenu, Kuroko se tourna pour montrer son dos et Kagami posa doucement l'éponge humide sur son corps.

Le contact fit frissonner le malade, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ancien As de Seirin.

-Désolé... Si j'y vais trop fort, dis-le moi.

-C'est bon comme ça...

Nigou s'installa au pied du lit et posa sa tête sur ses pattes, prêt à surveiller ces deux-là.

Kagami frotta très doucement son ancien coéquipier qui frémissait à chaque geste. Se souvenant vaguement de la fois où il avait frotter le dos de Hyuga, son ancien capitaine, le rouge ne voulait absolument pas blesser le plus petit.

En lavant son camarade, le pompier se dit que le turquoise était vraiment trop fin : pas étonnant qu'il choppe le virus à la mode et doive rester au lit.

-Je continue ?

Kuroko lui fit signe de la tête et pivota vers lui, le visage plissé pour rester éveillé. Sentant que les médicaments l'emportaient, Kagami se dépêcha de finir et aida le malade à enfiler un autre haut.

Les joues rouges et le souffle rapide, le turquoise fut plongé à nouveau dans le sommeil. Le rouge remonta les couvertures et sortit de la chambre en appelant le chien.

Mais Nigou décida de se coucher devant la porte, attendant juste que son maître se lève et sorte de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Midorima avait passé une étrange soirée : Aya était revenue bien tard sans lui expliquer la raison de son départ précipité une fois le dîner terminé et ce matin, la jeune verte s'était réveillée tôt dans le but de lui préparer un petit déjeuner au lit.<p>

Il n'aimait manger dans son lit, sauf, s'il y avait de la soupe de haricots rouges.

Et il y en avait.

Le médecin avait du apprendre à cuisiner avant d'aller vivre seul : à part les plats simples, le reste était au niveau de Satsuki.

Mais Aya... Leur mère demandait souvent son aide à la jeune fille par conséquent, elle en connaissait un rayon. Et cette soupe était divine !

Le grand frère avait complimenté sa jeune sœur et les yeux brillants d'Aya en retour lui avait fait craindre qu'elle ne se jette sur lui pour le serrer contre elle.

Mais elle s'était reprise.

Ils étaient partis ensemble et Midorima n'avait cessé de trouver étrange le comportement de la lycéenne : elle fusillait du regard chaque femmes qui osaient s'approcher un peu trop de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et ne cherchait pas non plus à comprendre.

-Docteur Midorima ?

-Oui ?

-Je sais que cela ne vous concerne pas mais... quelqu'un désire voir la petite Takao Miho...

-Qui donc ?

-Et bien... Il dit être son père.

Takao ?! Il serait enfin venu ?!

Abandonnant l'infirmier sur place, Midorima se rendit à l'accueil où il fut reconnu avec un joliment sonore :

- Tonton Shin-chan !

Réceptionnant le petit garçon qui avait littéralement sauté plusieurs mètres -quelle idée aussi de prendre le fauteuil comme point de départ?!- avant qu'il ne heurte le sol, le vert sentit sa nuque se briser quand Kazuo l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

-Kazu... o... doucement...

-Ah, pardon.

Posant l'enfant par terre, Midorima regarda son père, assis juste devant eux. Les bras croisés, il était dans l'attitude typique du « J'ai été traîné ici de force, compte pas sur moi pour être sympa ! ».

-Bonjour, Takao.

Les yeux bleus refusaient de le regarder et le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un signe de tête presque invisible.

-Tonton Shin-chan ! Je peux aller voir ma petite sœur maintenant ? S'il te plaît !

Délaissant l'adulte qui ne comptait pas bouger de son siège, Midorima guida le petit garçon jusqu'au service.

Le personnel s'extasia un peu sur Kazuo, ravi de pouvoir faire le paon devant d'autres personnes que sa famille et le petit garçon put enfin rencontrer sa petite sœur.

Dans les bras de Midorima, le brun la regardait dormir, émerveillée :

-Elle a les même cheveux que Maman !

Subitement, son visage s'assombrit et il se mit à bouder :

-Pourquoi elle fait que dormir ?

-C'est encore un bébé, tu sais ?

-Oui mais j'ai enfin réussi à venir avec Papa alors elle pourrait se réveiller !

Pour le coup, Midorima ne savait pas quoi répondre. Une des infirmières vint à son secours :

-Tu peux essayer de l'appeler !

Kazuo se tourna vers son parrain :

-C'est vrai, je peux ?

-Mh... alors doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

-Chouette !

Le jeune frère répéta plusieurs fois le prénom de sa sœur qui bougea effectivement dans son berceau mais ne se réveilla pas.

-Elle est pas drôle...

Kazuo demanda à son parrain de l'approcher davantage du bébé et le garçon s'adressa à sa petite sœur :

-La prochaine que je viens, Papa sera là alors tu devras être réveillé, d'accord ?

Midorima ferma brièvement les yeux et reposa le garçon par terre. Le petit brun salua les infirmiers et infirmières et le vert le reconduisit à son père.

-Merci Tonton Shin-chan ! A bientôt !

Le médecin adressa un signe de la main à son filleul et s'apprêta à repartir quand il sentit le regard de Takao sur lui.

Le brun était effectivement en train de le fixer. Il soupira et remercia silencieusement son meilleur ami d'un signe de tête enfin visible.

Attrapant la main de son fils, ils sortirent de l'hôpital mais Midorima continuait de les fixer jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent totalement.

Les choses pouvaient-elles enfin s'arranger ?

* * *

><p>-J'ai dit à Miho que tu viendrais la prochaine fois.<p>

-Vraiment... ?

-Et tu m'as toujours dire de ne pas mentir.

Cette remarque tira un mince sourire à Takao : il était rusé son fils.

-Alors ne me fais pas mentir Papa.

La main du brun atterrit doucement sur les cheveux de son fils qu'il caressa doucement :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais faire de mon mieux à partir de maintenant. Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps, tu comprends ?

Évidemment qu'il comprenait : Kazuo était un génie !

-On t'attendra Miho et moi.

Merde, il aurait bien envie de fondre en larmes devant son fils tout d'un coup...

Mais il ne ferait pas mentir son fils.

Promis.

* * *

><p>Kagami avait préparé une soupe de poulet pour Kuroko et en versa une bonne quantité dans une assiette creuse.<p>

Nigou gardait toujours la porte et releva la tête en voyant le deuxième maître s'approcher. Quand il comprit qu'il allait à pouvoir à nouveau rentrer voir son premier maître, le chien se releva et sa queue battit l'air avec joie.

-Kuroko ? J'ai fais une soupe au poulet. Le médecin a dit que c'était le... Ah pardon !

Fermant brutalement les yeux pour ne plus à avoir à regarder son colocataire quasi nu, Kagami se sentit rougir de honte.

N'entendant aucun bruit, il ouvrit légèrement l'œil droit et se mit à transpirer en remarquant l'air meurtrier du turquoise. Turquoise qui s'approcha de lui, toujours à moitié à poil :

-D'abord, tu me réveilles et maintenant, tu me harcèles sexuellement ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

-Hein ?! Quel harcèlement ?! Tu parles de quoi ?!

-Ou alors, tu aimes bien juste épier les garçons, Kagami ? C'est ça ton trip ?

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! Et d'abord pourquoi, tu te changes ?

Kuroko -ou Yangire Kuroko- afficha un air hautain et s'approcha de Kagami pour fermer la porte, laissant le chien dehors.

-Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Nous sommes deux garçons, Ka-ga-mi !

Son index glissa le long du ventre pour s'arrêter à la ceinture que le rouge portait.

Restez calme ! Ne pas bouger ! Ce n'était pas Kuroko, juste Yangire Kuroko ! Ne réagis pas !

-Je me sentirait presque gêné, tu sais ?

Le plateau dans les mains du pompier se mit à trembler tandis que Kuroko se lécha la lèvre supérieure.

-Oh, tu m'as fait à manger ? Tu es une bonne petite femme de maison Kagami, je suis touché.

Se mettant faussement la main au cœur, le turquoise lui retira le plateau pour aller le placer sur son bureau. Kagami espérait juste que son prochain geste serait de mettre quelque chose sur son caleçon.

-Ah, fatigué...

Kuroko se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras écartés.

-Et tellement chaud ! Cette foutue fièvre me casse les...

-Tu vas attraper froid.

La tête turquoise roula sur la couette et un sourire mutin apparut sur les lèvres du maître de maternelle. Se redressant à quatre pattes sur le lit, il se glissa sous la couverture et lança un drôle de regard à Kagami :

-Voilà.

Le rouge voulut sortir et retrouver le chien qui était au moins aussi normal que lui mais la voix le retint malgré tout :

-Ka-ga-mi ! Je ne vais pas arriver à manger tout seul. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Les joues affreusement colorées, le pompier n'eut pas le couardise de fuir et prit la chaise du bureau pour s'asseoir près du lit, le plateau sur les genoux.

Il plongea la cuillère dans la soupe et l'approcha de Kuroko.

Kuroko qui offrait une vision bien trop sexy avec son torse dénudée, ses joues rouges et sa bouche ouverte. Sexy et provoquant.

Terriblement provoquant.

Quand les yeux turquoises se plongèrent dans les siens, Kagami lâcha la cuillère et se jeta sur son ami.

Un Kuroko qui donnait des ordres, c'était potentiellement son trip.

* * *

><p>Il était énervé depuis hier. Très énervé. Elle ne répondait pas et ne semblait jamais être chez elle.<p>

Donc, il s'était déplacé jusqu'à Teiko.

Un groupe de jeunes s'étaient approchés par curiosité reconnaissant le terrible As qui faisait trembler les terrains de basket ainsi que ses adversaires.

Tu parles d'un As ! Ses chevilles étaient affreusement douloureuses et tous les calmants ne faisaient absolument rien !

Aomine avait demandé où trouver Satsuki et la horde de gamins l'avait entraîné avec eux jusqu'au gymnase. Non, Teiko ne lui manquait pas !

Le gymnase était toujours le même...

Et la rose était là-bas, donnant ses instructions aux blancs-becs qui souriaient béatement. Bande de crétins !

-Future coach ? Quelqu'un veut vous voir !

Satsuki se tourna vers eux et le bleu la vit devenir blanche.

Ouais, parce que pour qu'Aomine Daiki se déplace lui-même, ce qu'elle avait sérieusement déconné !

-Dai...-chan ?

-Toi...

A la vitesse du son, elle couru vers lui et l'entraîna dehors. Le bleu avait atteint sa limite.

-Pourquoi tu ne décroches pas, hein ?! Et que ton appart' est toujours vide ?!

-Calmes-toi s'il te plaît...

-Non, je veux pas ! Je veux savoir pourquoi je dois me déplacer moi-même pour avoir une simple réponse ?

Et voilà ! Il l'avait encore fait pleurer...

-Non, Satsu... Je voulais pas...

-Je suis désolée ! Désolée...

A court d'idées, il colla la fille contre lui et Satsuki entoura ses bras autour du garçon.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Dai-chan... Il...

-Il ? C'est qui « il » ?

-Akashi...

Le nom ravagea l'esprit du bleu qui fit reculer la jeune fille et qui s'apprêta à la déshabiller sur place après avoir dit :

-Il t'a fait du mal ?! Tu es blessée ?!

-Non ! Bien sur que non. Il...

-Mais quoi ? Quoi ?!

Satsuki se jeta à nouveau contre lui :

-Il ne veut plus de moi !

Oh. C'était tout ? Rien de grave alors...

-Tu devrais en être heureuse pourtant.

Elle se recula, ses yeux roses remplies de larmes :

-Dai-chan... Je crois que je l'aime.

Double oh.

Après Kuroko, c'était Satsuki... Akashi comptait aussi lui prendre Kise ou pas ? Non mais, parce qu'à la limite, il décommanderait l'énorme bouquet de fleurs qui devait arriver dans quelques jours à l'hôpital.

Ça sera ça d'économisé...

* * *

><p>Et hop, chapitre bouclé !<p>

J'ai envie de frapper Takao comme une malade. Ça doit être à cause de mes médicaments...

Au début, je voulais faire de Kuroko un Yandere pour marquer l'opposition avec Midorima le Tsundere mais je trouve que Yangire lui convenait mieux...

Chacun son point de vue après...

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Gil Prussia Beilshimidt II** : Oui je sais ! (à prononcer avec l'accent de Milo dans CDZ abridged -j'adore cette série!) Chuck et Blair, hein... En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai qu'il y a des ressemblances... C'est pas fait exprès, je le jure ! Disons, qu'il aura fallu qu'il soit à moitié mort pour qu'il s'en rende compte... Tellement stupide !

**Inukag9** : Héhé ! Tu n'auras pas un deuxième trophée aussi facilement ! Oui, il me fallait de l'inceste à tout prix ! Pourquoi Aya ? Le hasard ! Aomine en paon... Je demande une vidéo !

**Hikaru Chesire** : Ah oui, connais un peu... Je ne regarde que pour Sue personnellement. Kuro/Ao... Je réserve peut-être une petite surprise... Si tu continus à envoyer des reviews toutes gentilles alors !

**Yume-chan** : Pose les ciseaux ! Je te préviens, j'ai un Kazuo et j'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! Yume, tu es toujours dans la provocation... Et la menace, mais ça c'est un autre histoire ! Aya/Taka/Mido ! Threesome ! Allez soyons fous !

_Chapitre prochain_ : Aya est de plus en plus entreprenante, Kagami ne se rend pas compte qu'il risque d'être dévoré tout cru, Aomine va parler avec Akashi et Kise... semble reprendre vie. _Chapitre 28 : J'entendais ta voix ! _


	29. 28- J'entendais ta voix!

Lali oh ! Pour tout dire, je voulais attendre le chapitre 30 mais finalement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'attendre ! Je voulais vraiment remercier chacun des lecteurs, des followers ainsi que tous ceux qui me laisse un petit commentaire vraiment très apprécié à chaque chapitre !

Un grand merci à **Inukag9**, **Yume chan**, **Akasora-sama**, **Emy-nee**, **Hikaru Chesire**, **Gil ****Prussia Beilshimidt II**, **Zoetmizuko, … **ainsi qu'à tous les autres ! Je pourrais tous vous remercier de cette façon mais on est là pour lire les chapitres après tout !

On part souvent dans des délires étranges incompréhensibles ensemble mais vraiment, j'y prend beaucoup de plaisir !

Cette fic est pas prête de se finir et j'espère sincèrement qu'on continuera ensemble à malmener nos petits joueurs de basket favoris encore longtemps !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

_Aya est de plus en plus entreprenante, Kagami ne se rend pas compte qu'il risque d'être dévoré tout cru, Aomine va parler avec Akashi et Kise... semble reprendre vie._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28- J'entendais ta voix !<strong>

-Je suis rentré...

-Bienvenue Shintaro.

Levant ses yeux épuisés vers sa sœur, le médecin crut faire une attaque cardiaque :

-Aya ?! C'est quoi ça ?!

-Hm ? Un short comme tu le vois.

Un short ? Ça ?! Non, non, non, c'était bien trop court pour être un short ! Et bien trop moulant !

A la limite, ça ressemblerais plus à ce qui _devrait_ se trouver sous un short !

-Le repas est prêt, on peux passer à table.

La petite verte fit demi-tour, roulant des hanches audacieusement et Midorima comprit à quel point il était fatigué quand il se mit à penser que sa petite sœur était en train de le séduire volontairement.

-Il faudrait que je pense à dormir un peu plus...

L'adulte rangea son manteau dans le placard, échangea ses chaussures pour ses pantoufles et se traîna jusqu'à sa propre table.

Là attendait Aya, assise parmi les nombreuses bougies qui parsemaient son salon :

-... Il y a une coupure d'électricité ?

-Non, j'avais juste envie.

N'ayant pas la force de discuter sur ce sujet là, Midorima s'installa en face d'elle et se servit.

Le regard vert féminin commença à le déranger un peu : la jeune fille suivait chacun de ses gestes et elle se mordit les lèvres quand il replaça ses lunettes.

Vraiment étrange...

* * *

><p>Ses mains... Ses grands mains qu'elle voulait sentir sur elle.<p>

Aya avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son masque d'impassibilité : elle voulait hurler à son frère à quel elle était amoureuse de lui, à quel point elle le désirait !

L'intimité des bougies la fit haleter tandis qu'elle partait dans un fantasme inavoué.

-Aya ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je suis juste un peu...fatiguée.

Midorima la regarda encore quelques secondes et haussa les épaules en reprenant son bol de riz.

-Comment c'est passé ta journée, Shintaro ?

Le vert mâcha son riz sans se presser avant de lui répondre :

-Comme d'habitude.

-C'est tout ?

-Takao a emmené son fils pour qu'il rencontre Miho, mais à part ça, mes journées sont les mêmes.

-Takao ?

Cet espèce de...

-Oh... Je suis étonnée qu'il est enfin accepter de venir voir sa fille. Surtout après tout ce temps.

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

Aya réalisa trop tard son erreur et tenta malgré tout de se reprendre :

-Une des stagiaires qui travaille au même endroit que moi connaît quelqu'un de l'hôpital...

Midorima était septique : sa sœur n'agissait pas normalement... Il suffisait de voir la façon dont elle éviter de le regarder et dont elle se trémoussait sur sa chaise.

Cependant, il choisit de rien ajouter, continuant de manger en silence. Par mégarde, sa jambe frotta celles totalement nues de sa jeune sœur :

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien...

La verte serrait ses baguettes, prêtes à les briser. Elle avait chaud, bien trop chaud !

Ils finirent de dîner au même instant et Midorima proposa à la fille de faire la vaisselle à sa place :

-Mais enfin, je peux m'en occuper, Shintaro !

-Tu as dit que tu étais fatiguée.

-Tu dois l'être aussi ! Non vraiment, je m'occupe de la vaisselle et toi, tu te reposes dans un bon bain !

L'idée d'un bain bien chaud fit rêver le médecin qui finit par céder.

Seule, Aya quitta enfin sa chaise et regarda désespérément la trace d'humidité dessus : c'était limite ce soir. Bientôt, elle n'arriverait plus à se contrôler.

La verte s'occupa convenablement de sa tâche et éteignit les bougies pour ensuite aller lire un peu dans son lit.

En passant devant la salle de bain, le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la baignoire attira son attention et oubliant toutes formes de prudence, la jeune verte rentra dans la pièce.

La baignoire était caché par une vitre couverte de buée.

Aya marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la panière où se trouvait les vêtements de son frère. Elle fouilla jusqu'à trouver son tee-shirt et se mit à le renifler passionnément. Ah, c'était la délicieuse odeur de son frère...

Un feu liquide se répandit entre ses jambes et elle se dépêcha de mettre le vêtement en place et de rejoindre sa chambre.

Glissant ses doigts sous ce qu'elle appelait _short_, Aya les retira ensuite totalement trempés.

Oh Seigneur, elle voulait tellement plus !

* * *

><p>Kuroko ne cacha même pas son sourire quand il sentit que le rouge s'écrasait contre lui. Il avait été si facile à faire céder...<p>

-Doucement, Kagami ! Je suis fragile, tu sais ?

Le turquoise ronronna presque quand le pompier attrapa ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se relever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Kuroko ?

Le plus petit se lécha les lèvres et obligea la tête de Kagami à venir près de la sienne. Il murmura ensuite à son oreille, les propos les plus indécents que le rouge n'ait jamais entendu !

Quitta brutalement le lit, le visage aussi rouge que son impressionnante couleur de cheveux, le pompier voulu sortir de la chambre mais le turquoise n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot :

-Oh oui Kagami, plus fort !

Choqué de la voix que Kuroko venait d'utiliser, le rouge se retourna pour découvrir que le jeune professeur regardait son plafond, les bras sous sa tête et les jambes croisés.

-Peuh ! Comme si je pouvais réellement dire ça. Je risque pas de le dire à un mec aussi peu calé sur le sujet que toi.

-Comment ça «pas calé sur le sujet » ?!

Le turquoise dissimula parfaitement bien son sourire vainqueur : l'ego de son colocataire était tel qu'un simple petit mot le faisait bouillir.

-Bah, laisse tomber. Je vais dormir, laisse-moi.

Rabattant la couette sur son petit corps, Kuroko ferma les yeux, ignorant totalement Kagami.

-Non, explique-moi !

Le rouge était tellement prévisible que le professeur s'en sentit presque désolé : mais, tant pis...

Se remettant en position assise, Kuroko sentit qu'une migraine lui dévorait le crâne. Il grogna sous la douleur et se massa un peu les tempes.

-Kuroko ?

Kagami était quand même un peu inquiet pour son camarade : ses joues étaient bien trop rouges et il était évident que son mal de tête empirait.

-Tu veux d'autres médicaments ?

-Je veux autre chose, viens ici.

Le turquoise avait repris son ton effrayant mais même conscient du danger potentiel, le rouge s'approcha.

-Ce que je veux, c'est...

Il attira le rouge dans le lit et ils roulèrent jusqu'à ce que le plus petit soit au dessus.

-... que tu me fasses toutes ces choses que je t'ai murmuré à l'instant.

A nouveau, Kagami rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, sentant avec gêne que son corps s'enflammait. Cependant... :

-Mais... on est deux mecs !

-Et alors ?

-On est potes !

-Et alors ?

-Je sais pas comment faire !

Il venait de l'avouer ! Kuroko se pencha et mordit l'oreille de son ami :

-Moi je sais...

-Mais tu es censé te reposer !

-Midorima m'a toujours dit que le meilleur moyen pour se soigner rapidement, c'était de pratiquer une activité physique.

-Mais c'est un taré !

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Pendant un instant, un très court instant, Kagami fut tenté de dire oui en voyant le visage du turquoise : il semblait être redevenu le garçon qu'il était quand la fièvre ne le faisait pas délirer. Et la vision de ce visage ajoutée à celle du corps quasiment nu sur le sien le fit réagir.

Mais ce ne fut qu'un court instant car ensuite, le turquoise glissa sa main sur le jean du pompier, tâtant avec dextérité ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

-Ku...Ku... Kuroko ?!

-Toi ou un autre, je m'en fiche. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait que n'importe qui me conviendrait. Mais comme tu es là...

-Mais je ne veux pas !

Kuroko glissa brutalement sa main dans le boxer du rouge et enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair.

Kagami se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à la fois de douleur et de plaisir.

-Pu...tain...

-Oh ! Tu ne serais pas un peu maso par hasard ?

Le turquoise remonta ses doigts, ses ongles griffant toute sa longueur. Involontairement, le rouge roula des hanches, cherchant à prolonger le contact ainsi que la sensation.

-Plus...

-Plus de quoi, Kagami ?

Sadiquement, il arrête de bouger ses doigts et sourit innocemment au garçon dessous:

-Alors ?

-Ne... me le... fais pas dire !

-Dommage...

Kuroko retira entièrement sa main et entreprit de descendre pour s'éloigner du pompier mais Kagami saisit les hanches du garçon pour qu'il reste sur lui.

-Continue de jouer avec moi...

-Et le mot magique alors ?

-... S'il te plaît...

Le rouge sentit à nouveau que le turquoise reprenait son étrange caresse, alternant ses ongles et le bout des doigts.

Le jeune professeur n'avait pas totalement dit la vérité : certes, son corps recommençait à vouloir goûter au plaisir du libertinage mais il ne comptait pas se donner à n'importe qui ! Mine de rien, c'était dur de trouver un remplaçant convenable à Akashi !

Il arrêta le cours de ses pensées quand la main de Kagami attrapa son poignet pour le faire accélérer.

-Enlèves ta main Kagami.

-Mais...

-Tout. De. Suite.

Grognant, le rouge obéit et se saisit plutôt du drap recouvrant le matelas. Pourquoi cette délicieuse torture devait être aussi lente ?!

Se tenant sur ses genoux, Kuroko gardait le rythme malgré les coups de reins de plus en plus forts du pompier.

Il avait encore envie de jouer mais il était vraiment fatigué. Attrapant entièrement l'objet coupable avec sa main, Kuroko termina rapidement cette affaire rondement menée en quelques gestes et plaça d'autorité son autre main sur la bouche de Kagami pour empêcher son cri de sortir.

Une expression béate sur le visage, Kagami ne comptait visiblement pas sortir de son lit de sitôt. Essuyant sa main sur le tee-shirt que le plus grand portait, Kuroko se mit debout et éjecta le pompier hors de son lit :

-Putain, mais ça fait mal !

-Tant mieux. Dégages maintenant.

-Quoi ?

Kagami le regardait, totalement perdu. Ils s'arrêtaient là ?

-Mais je croyais que...

-Tu croyais que tu allais pouvoir me baiser comme ça ?

Les mots crus ne correspondant pas vraiment au garçon devant lui, Kagami se rappela qu'il ne s'agissait pas exactement de Kuroko.

Mais quand même !

-Tu as dit que tu voulais que je te fasse certaines choses !

-Tu as changé vite d'avis pour quelqu'un qui agissait comme une vierge effarouchée cinq minutes auparavant.

Ouais pas tord...

-Mais si tu y tiens à ce point, on verra ça après je me sois reposé.

-C'est pas comme si je voulais...

-Kagami ! Je suis vraiment épuisé et tu dois certainement te rappeler ce qui se passe que tu me déranges.

Le rouge avala sa salive d'un coup et détala comme un lapin.

Le turquoise se décida enfin à enfiler quelque chose et retourna avec plaisir sous sa couette.

Tellement fatigué...

* * *

><p>Aomine jouait avec une petite balle rebondissante contre le mur en face de son lit.<p>

Il repensait à pleins de choses : Kise à l'hôpital, Satsuki à Teiko...

C'était tellement chiant tout ça !

* * *

><p>Quand Satsuki s'était enfin calmée -ce qui avait prit du temps- elle avait fixé le bleu très en colère.<p>

-Quoi ?!

-Aomine Daiki, tu as fait une chose vraiment horrible !

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

En fait, la rose irradiait de fureur. Limite, elle ferait peur !

-As-tu seulement conscience de ce qui Ki-chan a du enduré ? A quel point, il a souffert ? Je sais que je n'ai absolument pas mon mot à dire mais...

-Je sais, je suis désolé.

Satsuki le regarda, les yeux ronds :

-Quoi ? Tu es... Oh mon dieu, tu es _désolé_ ?

Ah ! Venait-il de la mettre encore plus en colère ? Trouver vite un truc à dire...

-Je suis allé le voir à l'hôpital.

-L'hôpital ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas d'être venue me voir ?

En fait, elle n'était pas vraiment venue pour lui mais passons...

Aomine lui raconta la façon dont il avait découvert que le beau blond était dans la chambre en face pendant que son amie d'enfance le regardait, blasée par ses tentatives ratées de promenade.

Il ne lui raconta cependant pas ce qu'il avait dit au mannequin.

Mais la rose était toujours furieuse :

-Quoi que tu fasses ou que tu dises, Dai-chan... Je suis restée trois jours à le voir mourir à petit feu... Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras alors qu'il ne bougeait plus... J'ai eu tellement peur pour lui...

Sa voix se brisa douloureusement.

Le policier voulut dire quelque chose mais un des gamins courait vers eux en appelant son amie d'enfance :

-Future coach ! On a un problème !

Le visage de Satsuki prit une telle expression sérieuse quand elle se tourna vers le môme qu'Aomine en resta sur le cul.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Je suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'un des gars de la première équipe vient de se fracturer quelque chose !

-Quoi ?!

La rose retourna dans le gymnase, Aomine sur les talons. Le coach n'était pas encore arrivé donc Satsuki était seule. Un groupe s'était formé autour du jeune garçon blessé :

-Écartez-vous !

Satsuki s'agenouilla près du garçon qui se tenait la cheville en criant.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-On avait commencé à s'entraîner quand ils se sont percutés...

Écartant les mains du garçon, la rose ainsi que le bleu se rendirent compte du superbe hématome qui se formait sur sa peau.

La future coach pressa doucement la zone, tirant un cri de douleur au blessé mais Satsuki fut rassuré :

-Ce n'est pas cassé. C'est une entorse. Toi et toi...

Elle désigna deux garçons au hasard :

-Vous m'aidez à le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Même si la pièce était vide, Satsuki connaissait largement les soins de premiers secours et savait aussi où trouver de la glace.

-Hiroshi !

Le futur capitaine s'avança, soucieux pour son camarade :

-Oui ?

-Puis-je te demander de faire en sorte que l'entraînement continue en attendant ? Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

-Bien.

-Nous, on y va !

Relevant le gamin, Satsuki et les deux autres lascars l'amenèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Elle avait juste oublié Aomine.

Celui-ci, plutôt que de s'en aller, préféra regarder les petits jeunes qui transpiraient déjà : il reconnaissait bien là les entraînements prévus par Satsuki.

-Excusez-moi...

Aomine baissa les yeux vers le garçon que son amie avait appelé Hiroshi :

-Ouais ?

-Vous êtes Aomine Daiki, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est moi...

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescent, perturbant un peu le policier.

-Je suis Hiroshi, le futur capitaine. Je... J'ai regardé tous vos matchs, vous êtes incroyable !

-Oh... euh, merci.

D'autres gamins s'approchaient encore de lui, posant des questions :

-Vous jouez encore au basket ?

-Non...

-Pourquoi ?

-Plus le temps...

-Ça vous manque ?

-Parfois...

-Vous connaissez la future coach, hein ? Vous êtes venue la voir.

Aomine fixa le garçon qui venait de poser la dernière question. Où était le rapport ?

-Ouais et ?

-Ah non, c'est juste que... On se demandait si elle était pareil quand la Génération des Miracles étudiaient ici...

Ah, pauvre gosse ! Satsuki avait du leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs...

-Elle était moins autoritaire.

Avec Akashi autour d'elle, la rose n'avait jamais été aussi directive dans son management.

Sa réponse attira quelques sourires et Aomine finit par discuter un peu avec ces joueurs qui avaient totalement zappé leurs entraînements. Même Hiroshi le regardait comme un saint.

Mais le gris finit par demander ce que les autres désiraient tout bas :

-Vous accepteriez de jouer un peu avec nous ?

Aomine réfléchit : ces gars étaient sympas et semblaient avoir du niveau mais c'était surtout lui. Ses chevilles lui indiquaient déjà ce que Satsuki avait conclu :

«_Ton corps ne peux plus supporter de jouer au basket._ »

Mais c'était rien de plus qu'un petit match...

Et il avait envie de jouer...

-Pourquoi pas...

Les exclamations de plaisir résonnèrent dans le gymnase et Aomine fut convié à prendre la place du joueur blessait plus tôt.

Autrement dit, il était l'adversaire du futur capitaine.

* * *

><p>Pour tous ceux qui regardaient, le match d'entraînement était à la fois spectaculaire et horrible : Aomine Daiki méritait sa renommé ! Par contre, l'ancien As écrasait pathétiquement les adolescents en face. Pourtant, il se retenait...<p>

Hiroshi était en sueur : il savait le bleu fort, très fort mais le fait qu'il le soit autant alors qu'il n'était pas à la moitié de son potentiel...

Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Quand on a un joueur aussi formidable que le policier à affronter, on se doit de se battre jusqu'au bout !

Un coup d'œil au tableau le fit douloureusement sourire : 53-0.

Aomine s'amusait. Pas par le fait de gagner aussi facilement mais de voir ces enfants qui continuaient de courir vers lui, la gagne dans les yeux !

Il ne remarqua pas Satsuki qui les regardaient plus loin.

Revenue depuis bien longtemps, la rose n'avait pas chercher à arrêter ce suicide programmé. Elle avait vu l'éclat dans les yeux bleus d'Aomine : elle n'avait pas à s'interposer. Ce match était une leçon comme une autre.

Quand Aomine retomba sur ses pieds après avoir marqué facilement, elle comprit qu'il serait temps de le faire :

-Stop ! Ça ira comme ça !

-Mais enfin coach... !

-Satsu, c'est pas le moment enfin !

Elle se dressa de sa ridicule taille et tous virent une partie de l'Enfer qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur faire voir s'ils discutaient encore ses ordres.

-Tch !

-Dai-chan, assis !

-Quoi ?

-Assis, j'ai dit ! Les autres, l'entraînement c'est pas fini !

Tous s'éloignèrent de la petite coach qui traîna son ami jusqu'à qu'il pose son derrière sur la chaise qu'elle désignait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tes chevilles...

Ah merde, il avait oublié.

La rose remonta son pantalon jusqu'en haut de ses mollet et commença à masser les membres endoloris :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais mal ?!

-...

-Dai-chan !

Ouais, ouais... Il aurait du !

Les poings crispés, il attendait qu'elle dénoue les muscles sévèrement sollicités. Il grogna quand elle appuya exprès quand elle découvrit que son mollet aussi était souffrant.

-Tu es tellement idiot...

-Alors pourquoi tu prends soin de moi ?

-Parce que vous êtes tous ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Toi plus qu'un autre...

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du bleu et il caressa doucement les cheveux roses :

-Merci.

Satsuki remit le pantalon en place et se releva :

-Bien, j'ai des joueurs dont je dois m'occuper.

-Je vais y aller.

Aomine commença à s'en aller quand Satsuki l'arrêta :

-Dai-chan... Je sais que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne alors... prouve le aussi à Ki-chan, d'accord ?

Le bleu tourna juste sa tête vers la jeune fille, son sourire bien particulier sur le visage :

-J'y compte bien !

Effectuant un signe de la main, le policier disparut du gymnase pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p>Il s'était douché, avait mangé et maintenant il regardait l'écran de son portable. Le ferait-il ?<p>

«_Parce que vous êtes tous ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Toi plus qu'un autre..._ »

Saleté d'emmerdeuse !

Il sélectionna le nom du contact et tapa son SMS avec presque de la hargne.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes se faisaient face. Celui avec les cheveux rouges semblaient tellement fatigué que cela étonna grandement celui avec les mèches bleues.<p>

-Daiki... Que me veux-tu ?

-Je te hais plus que tout mais...

Aomine avait bien réfléchit : il devait faire quelque chose à son tour pour elle.

-Mais ?

Le policier s'avança jusqu'à l'Empereur et s'inclina :

-S'il te plaît, prend soin d'elle !

Il vit tellement d'émotions sur le visage du rouge qu'il fut certain de son geste.

-Je te confie Satsu, alors... alors prend soin d'elle... Akashi.

Il releva ses yeux vers ceux du rouge qui put y lire toute la confiance qu'il venait de mettre en lui.

-Cependant...

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent absolument pas quand Aomine se releva :

-Si tu oses la rendre une nouvelle fois malheureuse, je viendrais la récupérer en personne et je te la prendrais pour toujours. Et je te casserais la gueule aussi !

La dernière remarque fit doucement sourire Akashi qui inclina à son tour légèrement la tête devant cet ennemi :

-Je prend le risque alors.

Il devait bien reconnaître la dose de courage qu'il avait fallu à Aomine pour lui confier sa précieuse amie d'enfance. Mais il ne comptait plus la laisser partir.

Sans un mot, les hommes se détournèrent enfin.

Aomine posa sa main sur son cœur : bizarrement, ça faisait mal.

* * *

><p>Satsuki sortit du petit combini, tellement de sacs dans les mains qu'elle se demanda un instant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de faire le trajet en deux fois.<p>

Maladroitement, elle fit quelques pas et du poser ses courses bien trop lourdes pour elle.

L'ombre de quelqu'un s'arrêtant près d'elle lui fit lever les yeux et la rose lâcha totalement les hanses, ignorant totalement ce qui sortait des poches renversées.

-Aka... shi ?

Les yeux vairons brillaient comme elle ne les avaient jamais vu.

-Satsuki... Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant mais sache que je le pense vraiment. Un jour, j'y arriverais mais pour l'instant, c'est impossible pour moi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma et sourit :

-D'accord. Je ne le dirais pas non plus alors.

Akashi rattrapa ce qui était tombé et garda une poche dans sa main gauche tandis que Satsuki l'imita de la droite.

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, la troisième poche fermement maintenue entre eux deux.

Un jour, ils se diront probablement qu'ils s'aiment.

Peut-être...

* * *

><p>Midorima avait trouvé un peu de calme dans la chambre qu'occupait Kise. En même temps, le blond ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à faire du bruit, préférant dormir comme toujours.<p>

Le comportement d'Aya ne cessait de devenir encore plus étrange depuis hier soir. Quand il était sorti de son bain, il avait la désagréable impression que son tee-shirt avait été touché.

Évidemment, il n'avait rien demandé à la jeune verte.

Mais ce matin... Sa sœur avait reçu un SMS qui l'avait mise dans une telle colère qu'il en était resté choqué. Elle avait refusé de lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour l'hôpital.

Là, elle était venue le rejoindre lui souhaitant une bonne journée, dans une parfaite imitation de jeune mariée.

Au moins, Kise ne devait pas avoir ce genre de problèmes avec les siennes, lui.

Midorima, en regardant son ancien coéquipier ainsi que la chambre vide, se mit à penser qu'il manquait une petite présence aux cheveux roses un peu pénible.

-C'est étrange que Momoi ne soit pas passé ces derniers jours...

Alàlà... S'il se mettait à penser à l'ancien manager, tout n'allait plus !

Mais quand même...

-Ridicule !

Hochant vigoureusement la tête, le vert quitta la chambre.

S'il était resté cinq secondes de plus, Midorima aurait peut-être vu la main de Kise qui bougeait doucement.

Qui bougeait à la recherche de celle d'une jeune femme qui se trouvait normalement près de la sienne.

Midorima aurait peut-être même vu les yeux qui clignaient légèrement avant de se refermer à nouveau.

Cependant, le vert n'aurait jamais entendu l'unique pensée dans l'esprit du mannequin. Celle qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait besoin de cette petite voix pour revenir.

Celle qui restait près de lui pour l'aider depuis le début.

Pourquoi Momocchi n'était-elle pas venue aujourd'hui non plus ?

* * *

><p>Himuro venait de retrouver ses cours de sa premier semestre d'université. Présent qu'en début d'année, il devrait évidemment tout reprendre le début mais ça valait le coup !<p>

Il rejoindrait à nouveau cette université de commerce.

Son téléphone vibra et le brun ouvrit le SMS envoyé par son petit-ami :

« _Je suis libre finalement demain. Tu accepterais de m'accompagner quelque part ?_ »

L'amnésique sentit son cœur battre rien qu'en lisant le nom de son petit-ami.

« _Avec plaisir !_ »

Il envoya un deuxième SMS et en reçut un autre en même temps : visiblement, les deux garçons avaient eu la même idée :

«_ Je t'aime !_ »

Himuro sentit son cœur s'affoler : Murasakibara était tellement patient avec lui.

Au restaurant, le violet se dit que son Muro-chin était vraiment le meilleur.

Le géant attendait demain avec une impatience de gamin.

* * *

><p>Aya faisait le tour du salon à grandes enjambées pour tenter de résister à la délicieuse envie de lancer son portable par la fenêtre.<p>

Les yeux verts parcoururent une nouvelle fois le SMS :

« _Défi accepté. Takao_ »

Cet espèce de moins que rien avait eu l'audace de croire qu'il avait une chance ?! Certes, elle l'avait poussé dans ce sens puisqu'elle était certaine que si le brun s'ajoutait enfin à la compétition, son incroyable grand frère lui appartiendrais totalement après avoir écrasé entièrement ce stupide vermisseau.

Mais pourquoi maintenant ?! Il refusait toujours de voir le vert, il n'avait donc aucune chance !

Tremblante de rage, la verte répondit au SMS :

« _Je vais t'écraser ! Mais avant, je veux savoir ce qui te pousse à vouloir à nouveau mon frère !_ »

La réponse de Takao fut d'une rapidité surprenante :

« _Si je ne le mérite pas, alors toi non plus Aya. Je ne peux pas laisser ce crétin de Shin-chan entre les griffes d'une Brocon._ »

Shin-chan... Donc c'était ta réponse, Takao. Bien, maintenant, elle pouvait l'écraser sans remords.

Un nouveau message du brun fit vibrer son téléphone dans sa main :

« _Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois, Aya. Shin-chan ne sera jamais un de tes trophées, j'y veillerais personnellement._ »

La jeune fille explosa son téléphone contre le mur du salon.

Midorima Aya ne perdait contre personne !

* * *

><p>Et hop, chapitre bouclé !<p>

J'ai un peu mis Muro et Mura de côté ces derniers temps...

Aomine, je suis fière de ce que je t'ai fait faire dans ce chapitre !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Alyxel** : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Entre Nigou et Kuroko, Kagami fait moins le malin quand même! Mwouahahaha !

**Inukag9 **: Hé, je laisse la chance aux autres, c'est tout ! Kazuo et Miho : une petite équipe que tout le monde va adorer ! Aomine dansant pour la parade des amoureux dans un costume de paon... Je veux voir, je veux voir !

**Hikaru Chesire** : C'est pas étonnant pour Aya... Même moi, je suis surprise de l'avoir pondu celle-là ! Akashi en pyjama blanc pour bébé avec des pois rouges : qui ne craquerais pas ?!

**Emy-nee** : Non pas que tu étais morte... Plutôt que tu préparais encore un plan tordu ! Si ta sœur est comme Aya, tu intérêt à t'en débarrasser vite ! Les gens ont du te prendre pour une dingue comme même : tu continueras à lire mes chapitres en hôpital psychiatrique ? Pauvre mur ! Bon Emy, je t'aime bien mais alors personne, aucune putain de personne n'est autorisée à pouvoir rentrer dans ma tête ! Tu prends qui tu veux d'autres, on est pas les seules membres de la secte, nan ?

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Nan, juste quand il a de la fièvre. Et vu l'animal, c'est tant mieux ! Hein Kagami ? Pourquoi tu te caches Kagami ?

**Zoetmitzuko** : Ouh alors merci beaucoup ! J'en suis très heureuse !

**Laura-067** : Et bien, merci infiniment d'avoir prit le temps de lire les 27 chapitres précédents et d'avoir posté une grande review ! Midorima et Takao... C'est un peu spécial car ils sont mon couple préféré (bien loin devant Momoi et Akashi!). C'est un peu le vieux couple qui se connaît parfaitement depuis le temps et qui sait comment l'autre va réagir.

Aomine et Kise... c'est - pour moi- le jour et la nuit. Ils sont totalement opposés mais ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Donc, il m'a parut évidemment qu'avec leurs différences, ils soient blessés constamment. Surtout Kise qui est trop gentil !

Kuroko, c'est la bonne poire au final : il est là, on se sert de lui et on l'abandonne. Dans le prologue, c'est parce qu'il a perdu que la GdM se retrouve interdite de basket donc je voulais qu'il ressemble un peu à un perso traumatisé, certain que tout est de sa faute. Kagami est là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'y a pas que la GdM qui avait besoin de lui.

Ah... Mura/Muro ! Ceux-là, je me sens mal à l'idée de les faire souffrir : déjà qu'Himuro a perdu la mémoire et que Murasakibara doit faire face au fait qu'il l'ai oublié... Étrangement, je pense qu'ils souffrent déjà bien assez.

Et Momoi et Akashi ! Ils ne seront absolument jamais le genre de couple romantique. Parce qu'Akashi est l'Empereur et que Momoi ai grandi avec Aomine, ils seront constamment en train de se battre pour dominer l'autre. Là, aussi c'est triste !

Et le père d'Akashi, je l'adore !

J'espère que tu continueras à aimer !

_Chapitre suivant_ : Murasakibara veut réellement faire avancer les choses avec Himuro, Momoi revient enfin voir Kise et Aya rencontre Takao et Kazuo par hasard. _Chapitre 29 : Je ne perdrais définitivement pas !_


	30. 29- Je ne perdrais définitivement pas!

Lali oh ! J'ai passé ce petit week-end a réfléchir à ce que je pourrais bien faire de sadique dans les chapitres suivants. Étonnamment, ce sont surtout des moments tout mignons qui me sont venus à l'esprit... Tant mieux après tout ! Ils ne viendront pas tout de suite parce qu'il faut que je modélise tout ça sur l'ordi mais ça ne va pas tarder !

Bonne lecture !

_Murasakibara veut réellement faire avancer les choses avec Himuro, Momoi revient enfin voir Kise et Aya rencontre Takao et Kazuo par hasard._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29- Je ne perdrais définitivement pas !<strong>

Murasakibara avait donné rendez-vous à son petit-ami aux alentours de 14 h. Le violet avait ainsi pu profiter d'une grasse matinée bien méritée après l'intense service qui s'était terminé tard le soir précédent.

Habillé d'un pull immense rayé lilas et zinzolin parfaitement accordé à sa couleur naturelle, le violet portait également un jean blanc offert par son frère aîné il y a un petit moment.

Et naturellement, une sucette dans la bouche était indispensable pour que le tableau que représentait son petit-ami soit parfait aux yeux d'Himuro.

Son petit-ami...

Se mettant à rire bêtement, les gens autour du brun commencèrent à s'éloigner en jetant des regards étranges.

-Tat-chin ? Je crois que tu fais peur aux gens...

Son merveilleux, fabuleux amant s'approchait de lui, les mains dans les poches.

Son amant...

-Tat-chin ? Tat-chin ! Tu vas bien ?

-... Hein ? Ah, désolé ! Oui, tout va bien !

-... T'es sûr ?

-Oui !

Le brun avait préférait des vêtements bien moins colorés comme une veste noire et un pantalon vert bouteille.

En guise de baiser -puisque les deux garçons restaient quand même de grands timides- Murasakibara tendit sa sucette à Himuro qui la goûta maladroitement, les joues rosies.

Le violet la reprit dans sa bouche, lançant un regard brûlant au plus petit qui sentit ses orteils se recourber de désir dans ses baskets.

-A... Alors où voulais-tu qu'on aille Atsushi ?

La tentative pour entrer dans le vif du sujet fit sourire le géant qui profita néanmoins de l'opportunité :

-Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

-Ah oui ? Quoi ?

-Quelque chose...

La petite place où ils s'étaient retrouvés grouillait de monde et les deux garçons avaient du mal à rester l'un près de l'autre. Quand Himuro fut séparé de Murasakibara, ce dernier saisit sa main et l'attira contre lui.

-Tat-chin est petit... Tu dois faire attention.

Maintenu contre le torse du violet, l'amnésique se laissa d'abord aller avant de d'entendre la seconde phrase en entier :

-Comment ça « petit » ?! Je suis dans la normale, c'est toi qui est trop grand !

Le brun fronça les sourcils en regardant le violet qui mâchonnait sa sucette.

Murasakibara pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et sortit le bâtonnet blanc -pauvre victime de sa gourmandise- de sa bouche puis embrassa doucement le sommet de la tête de son ami.

-Désolé...

Himuro prit une nouvelle teinte de rose et baissa la tête pour ne pas à avoir à regarder le géant.

Soit, il était pardonné !

La foule commençait à se disperser tandis que le deux garçons se dirigeaient vers un petit quartier. De nombreuses maisons qui se ressemblaient toutes les entourèrent mais Murasakibara continuait d'entraîner Himuro avec lui.

Leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées.

Au bout d'un moment, le brun se rendit compte que son ami l'amenait à l'aéroport. Surpris, il demanda des explications à Murasakibara qui ne répondit qu'une chose :

-C'est à Tokyo.

-Tokyo ?! Mais enfin, tu aurais du me prévenir avant, je n'ai rien préparé ! Et je n'ai pas prit assez d'argent pour me payer mon billet !

-C'est pas grave Tat-chin, j'avais prévu de payer dès le départ. Et on sera de retour ce soir.

-Mais...

A court d'idées, l'amnésique finit par céder et suivit le violet jusqu'au guichet.

Une fois les deux billets en main, Himuro promit à son ami de le rembourser le plus tôt possible.

Dans une heure, ils seraient dans l'immense capitale.

* * *

><p>Satsuki surveillait attentivement le match d'entraînement entre les membres de la troisième équipe : certains allaient pouvoir accéder à la deuxième équipe plus tôt que prévu.<p>

N'étant pas encore la coach officielle, la rose devait d'habitude privilégier la première équipe mais la plupart de ses membres étaient actuellement en voyage scolaire de fin d'année. Les autres se préparaient pour les examens de façon à intégrer un bon lycée.

Depuis qu'Aomine avait joué quelques minutes avec eux, les adolescents -même ceux qui n'avaient fait que regarder- s'étaient motivés et donnaient le meilleur d'eux-même. C'était bien pour cela que Satsuki devait reprendre ses fiches avec leurs derniers résultats et revoir la liste des trois équipes au complet pour réattribuer leurs placements.

La rose siffla pour que les joueurs reviennent sur le banc afin de se reposer un peu. La jeune fille avait reçu l'approbation du coach afin de découper chacune des trois équipes en cinq groupes de six joueurs. Deux nouveaux groupes s'avancèrent sur le terrain, attendant le signal de leur future coach pour commencer.

Séparant leurs fiches des autres, Satsuki leur donna l'autorisation.

Surveillant attentivement que les jeunes garçons ne se blessent pas, la jeune femme ne sentit pas son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

La seconde fois par contre, elle s'en rendit enfin compte.

Posant son bloc notes et son stylo sur le banc près d'elle, Satsuki fouilla sa veste et ouvrit le premier SMS :

« _Je vais rester un moment à l'appartement. Je rentre ce soir._ »

Pas de bonjour ou autre... C'était bien d'Akashi, ça...

L'Empereur était resté dormir avec elle, hier soir. Après sa pseudo-déclaration, le rouge n'avait rien dit et n'avait rien tenté avec elle. Ils avaient manger et étaient allés au lit comme si tout était normal.

Satsuki s'était endormie contre lui et s'était réveillée seule ce matin. Seule la vaisselle propre et l'eau dans sa douche pouvaient prouver qu'Akashi avait bien été là.

Enfin, bon sang ! Il lui avait presque avoué qu'il l'aimait et ensuite, il s'enfuyait comme un voleur ! Et maintenant, le rouge allait rester plusieurs jours avec elle ?!

Ça ne dérangeait qu'elle ?!

Jetant un coup d'œil aux joueurs, Satsuki nota quelques remarques sur ses feuilles et reporta son attention sur son deuxième SMS : le message venait de Midorima.

Très étonnée -plus par le fait que le vert ai gardé son numéro- Satsuki se dépêcha de le lire et un immense sourire éclaira son visage fatigué :

« _Kise a montré quelques signes qui peuvent indiquer qu'il va se réveiller. J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé le savoir. Bonne journée._»

Se réveiller...

-Future coach ? Vous allez bien ?

Quelques adolescents s'étaient approchés, inquiet pour elle. Mais les larmes sur son visage n'étaient pas causées par le chagrin pour une fois.

-Tout va bien ! Juste une bonne nouvelle pour quelqu'un ! Les deux autres groupes peuvent se préparer, ils entrent bientôt.

Elle passerait sans faute à l'hôpital ce soir !

* * *

><p>Aya cherchait à cadeau à faire à son grand frère : sans occasion particulière juste parce qu'elle l'aimait.<p>

Elle avait su qu'elle était amoureuse de lui alors qu'il venait de rejoindre son club de basket. La verte avait toujours pensé qu'elle idéalisait juste son frère mais quand elle le vit dans son maillot de basket, ses sentiments avaient été clairs : c'était lui et aucun autre !

N'étant qu'une enfant à l'époque, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère se moquait gentiment d'elle quand elle affirmait que plus tard, elle l'épouserait !

Aya avait alors détesté d'avoir du naître en tant que sa petite sœur.

La petite fille venait souvent le voir pendant ses matchs mais Midorima ne s'en était probablement jamais douté. Il était impressionnant son frère ! Et malgré les autres garçons sur le terrain, elle ne voyait toujours que lui.

Quand elle entendait des filles près d'elle s'extasier sur ces adolescents talentueux, la verte avait envie de se vanter en leur disant qu'elle vivait avec l'un d'entre eux.

Ce fut sans doute à ce moment-là qu'Aya comprit sa chance -d'après elle- d'être sa petite sœur. Tous les matins puis tous les soirs de tous les jours, elle pouvait lui parler, le toucher...

Elle l'avait entièrement pour elle !

Mais Midorima ne lui prêtait plus autant d'attention. Il passait ses week-ends et même ses vacances avec ses amis. Loin d'elle. Parfois, quand elle était seule avec ses parents, ceux-ci parlaient de leur fils aîné en termes élogieux et ne cessait de répéter à quel point sa future femme devrait faire jeu égal avec lui pour qu'il soit un minimum intéressé. Et à chaque fois, Aya se mettait dans des rages folles, hurlant que son frère n'appartenais qu'à elle, ce qui provoquait l'amusement de ses parents qui ne voyaient qu'une adorable jalousie dans son comportement.

Ulcérée, elle finissait par monter dans sa chambre pour passer sa colère sur ce qu'elle voyait. Calmée, la petite verte pénétrait dans la chambre de Midorima pour lui voler un de ses tee-shirts et dormir avec.

Le karaté lui permettait également de se défouler à sa guise. Les membres de son club la craignait et ses adversaires lors des compétitions encore plus.

Au collège, Aya se perdit corps et âme dans ses études pour grimper au niveau de son aîné, voulant lui prouver qu'elle aussi, elle était intelligente. Mais Midorima ne la voyait toujours pas.

Il se contentait de la saluer pour ensuite quitter la maison pour aller au lycée avec un garçon. Takao Kazunari...

Ce brun ne faisait véritablement rien de mal mais Aya le détesta immédiatement : il était trop proche de son frère, même pour un garçon. Chaque occasion était bonne pour l'assassiner du regard et lui souhaiter une mort horriblement douloureuse.

Et finalement, elle avait eu raison de le haïr : il était devenu son petit-ami. Midorima avait préféré ce garçon à elle, sa petite sœur qui excellait en tout !

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'ouvrait-il jamais les yeux ? Aya n'avait jamais caché ses sentiments, il n'était pas à ce point aveugle quand même ?!

Et pourtant...

Mais un matin, leur relation cessa. Elle avait à nouveau son frère rien que pour elle ! La verte s'en était tellement réjouie. Sauf que Midorima avait pleuré.

Il était malheureux de ne plus être avec ce Takao.

Ne devait-il pas être heureux plutôt ?! Le brun était idiot et bruyant alors qu'elle... Elle qui était sa copie parfaite ! Le vert était parfait donc elle l'était aussi...

Pourquoi le seul garçon qu'elle voulait était le seul à ne pas la voir... ?

C'était incompréhensible.

Il avait achevé de s'éloigner pendant ses études de médecine. Vivant dans son propre appartement, il l'avait laissé seule chez eux.

Midorima l'avait abandonné...

Mais maintenant, elle tenait sa chance. Elle écraserait Takao comme elle avait écrasé les filles dans sa classe à l'époque... Celles qui la suppliait de parler d'elles à son frère. Pauvres idiotes pathétiques...

Quand son frère se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait depuis toujours, il ne pourrait que tomber amoureux. Surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Mais en attendant ce moment, elle cherchait ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir.

Un tee-shirt ? Non, trop commun.

Ou alors un petit objet pour décorer un peu cet appartement vide ?

Elle avait bien vu la petite représentation du Cancer dans le salon. La question était de qui ?

Si c'était d'une fille, ce joli petit cadeau allait vite disparaître...

Un homme la bouscula légèrement et s'excusa immédiatement. Aya se retourna, prête à lui dire que ce n'était pas grave quand ils se reconnurent : de combien étaient les probabilités que Takao Kazunari et Midorima Aya se rencontrent dans une rue commerçante ?

-Papa ?

Et avec Takao Kazuo ?

Le brun et la verte se regardaient silencieusement. Ou plutôt, la jeune fille assassinait du regard le pauvre père récemment veuf.

Il sentait bien que son fils tirait sa veste mais il était incapable de bouger. C'était peut-être enfantin mais les deux jeunes avaient l'impression que le premier qui détournerai le regard ou parlerai même aurait perdu.

Mais Takao était un adulte :

-Aya.

Le sourire victorieux de la verte l'énerva profondément.

-Bonjour Takao.

-Papa... Papa !

Il baissa ses yeux gris vers sa petit copie conforme qui tendait les bras. Le brun se baissa et souleva son fils qui regarda la sœur de son parrain curieusement.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci regardait aussi cet enfant. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup les enfants... Mais celui-là avait l'air très intelligent. Ou du moins, l'expression sur son visage ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un enfant plus âgé.

Kazuo, sans quitter la jeune fille de ses grands yeux, chercha l'oreille de son père et murmura :

-Papa... Elle ressemble à Tonton Shin-chan !

Takao soupira : voilà son fils n'était plus du tout intéressé par le but premier de leur visite... Il remarqua néanmoins qu'Aya ne semblait pas hostile au gamin.

-Tu es Kazuo, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Midorima Aya, la petite sœur de Shintaro.

-C'est vrai ? Waouh... Tu es tellement belle !

L'adulte avait plutôt l'impression de se retrouver en face de la Méduse -surtout quand elle le regardait lui!- mais qui chercherait plutôt à l'anéantir que le transformer en pierre. Ses deux couettes auraient facilement pu être faites de serpent !

Oui, Aya se savait belle. Petite, menue et avec un jolie bonnet C, la verte pouvait être l'archétype de femme idéale pour beaucoup de garçons. Même dans sa robe verte retenue par une ceinture orange, la jeune fille irradiait. Mais il paraît qu'une femme amoureuse est toujours resplendissante...

Sauf qu'elle ne voulait que son frère ! Ça n'avait pourtant rien de compliqué !

Mais malgré tout, le compliment de l'enfant la gonfla de fierté.

Cependant... Elle avait un cadeau à chercher.

-Je suis désolée mais je dois acheter quelque chose...

-Un cadeau pour ton grand frère ?

Aya se retourna vers lui, un sourire débordant d'amour aux lèvres :

-Évidemment ! A qui d'autre ? Mon frère est tellement fantastique que j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir !

Takao leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant tout cela ridicule ! Heureusement que sa propre petite sœur n'était pas comme ça. Ouais, il vérifierait quand même plus tard qu'une deuxième Brocon ne soit pas apparue mystérieusement.

Kazuo regardait les deux adultes à tour de rôle : il avait remarqué quelque chose mais ne savait pas si c'était bien de le dire... Tant pis, il était curieux !

-C'est marrant, tu ressembles à une amoureuse quand tu parles de Tonton Shin-chan !

Ce que le petit garçon ne comprit pas ce furent les regards des adultes : si la verte rayonnait de bonheur, son père était effaré !

C'était officiel, Aya adorait ce gamin !

Takao ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Kazuo se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à nouveau :

-Je peux avoir une glace ?

-C'est trop tard, Kazuo.

-Mais euh ! Je mangerais tous mes légumes, promis !

-Mêmes les épinards?

-On peut toujours faire une petite concession, non ?

D'où son fils de trois ans tenait-il un vocabulaire pareil ?!

Aya, de son côté, était toujours sous le coup de la révélation du petit garçon : si un enfant s'en rendait compte, pourquoi cet adulte ne voyait toujours rien ?

Elle reprit contact avec la réalité quand Takao se baissa pour déposer son fils sur le sol et lui tendit un billet :

-Une seule boule de glace ! Pas plus !

-Ouais, ouais !

Trottinant jusqu'au glacier en face, Kazuo fut soumis au regard de faucon de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la petite boutique.

L'homme se tourna vers celle qui se disait son ennemie :

-Bien maintenant que nous sommes seuls, laisse-moi te dire que tout cela est ridicule, Aya. Shin-chan n'est pas un morceau de viande qu'ils nous faut avoir à tout prix.

-Si tu ne veux plus participer, tu es libre de fuir. Shintaro me reviendra de toute façon.

-Tu es tellement bornée que tu n'as même pas conscience que ton frère ne pourra jamais t'aimer de cette façon.

Takao se sentit quand même un peu triste pour cette adolescente qui avait passé des années à aimer quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ses sentiments.

Et naturellement, la verte se mit en colère :

-Je refuse qu'une personne comme toi me fasse la leçon ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Les gens autour d'eux commençaient à les regarder ce qui déplu fortement à Takao.

Par chance, Kazuo revint son cornet à la main et tendit la monnaie à son père.

-On y va Papa ?

-Oui, on y va. Aya...

Le brun attrapa la main de son fils et contourna la verte qui pivota et lui lança :

-Ton fils est adorable, Takao. Je me demande si sa sœur est pareil... Oups, tu ne dois le pas le savoir non plus !

Takao s'arrêta et tourna son visage vers l'adolescente :

-Je suis certain que Shin-chan saura me le dire. A près tout, il connaît tout de moi. Oups... tu ne dois pas savoir de quoi je parle !

Supportant fièrement le regard meurtrier, Takao entraîna doucement Kazuo qui était plus occupé à se couvrir le nez de glace à la vanille qu'à écouter ce que disait son père.

Aya fulminait. Une vendeuse s'approcha :

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Laissez tomber. Je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus impressionnant.

Elle ne perdrait pas !

* * *

><p>Satsuki salua le personnel de l'hôpital, habitué à voir la jeune fille dans les couloirs. Depuis le temps que la rose venait, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur.<p>

Le soleil donnait directement dans la chambre de Kise, réchauffant la pièce. La rose découvrit un immense bouquet de fleurs agréablement parfumé :

-Et ben, Ki-chan... Il est vraiment énorme ! Tu en as de la chance.

Comme d'habitude, Satsuki approcha une chaise du lit, repoussa les mèches blondes et embrassa le front de son ami avant de s'asseoir.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue ces derniers jours. Tellement de chose sont arrivées ! Mais j'ai envie que tu le sois le premier à être au courant : je suis la petite-amie d'Akashi... C'est bizarre, hein ? Mais ne le dis pas à Dai-chan ! Il serait capable de piquer une crise s'il l'apprenait...

Akashi n'ayant pas jugé nécessaire d'avertir la jeune fille de la rencontre nocturne avec son ami d'enfance, elle n'était au courant de rien du tout !

Satsuki attendait de voir une mince réaction chez son ami blond. Mais le mannequin continuait de dormir, respirant tranquillement.

Elle saisit doucement sa main qui était certainement beaucoup plus chaude que les dernières fois :

-Ki-chan... Midorin m'as dit que tu montrais des signes de réveil... Je suis tellement heureuse.

C'était étrange mais elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il l'écoutait parler.

C'était bien le cas. Kise l'entendait parfaitement bien et essayait de toutes ses forces de presser doucement cette main qui tenait la sienne.

Le blond resta parfaitement immobile dans son lit en apparence. Mais sa conscience hurlait et tentait de faire bouger cette putain de main.

Et enfin... Enfin !

Satsuki sentit que très légèrement quelque chose qui bougeait sur sa main. Tellement léger qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Mais en regardant plus près, elle les vit parfaitement : les doigts de Kise qui bougeaient très lentement.

Ce fut comme un ralentit : Satsuki renversa sa chaise, sa main toujours accrochée à celle du blond tandis qu'elle se jetait contre lui :

-Je t'ai sentit Ki-chan ! J'ai vu tes doigts bouger ! Je suis là, d'accord ?! Je vais rester là alors continue d'essayer !

La rose était tellement heureuse qu'elle pressait sa main douloureusement.

* * *

><p>Midorima venait de quitter Miho et l'infirmière en chef le prévint que la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses était arrivée.<p>

Comme le vert devait également aller voir le blond, il croiserait forcément la petite coach. Il allait arriver près de la porte quand le fracas d'une chaise sur le sol et des cris firent presser son pas.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Midorin ?! Il a bougé ! Je l'ai bouger ses doigts !

Le médecin contempla la rose à moitié avachie sur son patient, le serrant à mort. Ou alors avait-il toujours été pâle ?

Obligeant plus ou moins, Satsuki à s'éloigner -elle ne comptait pas lâcher sa main visiblement- Midorima inspecta les yeux du mannequin :

-Momoi... Je pense que ce n'est pas exactement...

-Je l'ai sentit ! Je sais que je l'ai sentit ! Et je l'ai vu Midorin !

Pourtant, Kise ne semblait pas être prêt à revenir immédiatement...

Le vert s'éloigna un peu pour réfléchir : ce qui disait la rose pouvait bien être vrai mais les signes médicaux... En tant que médecin, il devait garder les pieds sur terre...

-Momoi...

-Je resterais là Ki-chan ! Je te le promet.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge à nouveau...

* * *

><p>Himuro et Murasakibara se promenaient dans Tokyo. Oui se promenaient... Ils n'étaient pas perdus...<p>

Sans savoir comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés devant Teiko -Himuro se souvenant que son amant avait étudié ici était ravi- et Murasakibara avait préféré s'en aller vite.

Le violet avait retrouvé le petit combini dans lequel il passait presque tous les soirs ainsi que pleins d'autres endroits où il traînait régulièrement.

Mais tout cela ne lui manquait pas... Maintenant qu'il y avait Himuro.

-Atsushi... On est perdu, hein ?

-Bien sur que non.

-Atsushi...

Le brun le regardait avec un petit sourire et Murasakibara soupira :

-Je vais retrouver le chemin... Je suis venu qu'une fois ces derniers jours mais ça devrait aller.

-Et si tu me disais où tu veux aller ? Je pourrais peut-être demander à des gens ?

Le géant grogna, ne voulant surtout pas demander de l'aide.

A la place, il attrapa la main du plus petit et Himuro glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

Finalement, Murasakibara eut comme un éclair et entraîna le brun dans les grands rues pleines de monde. Inconsciemment, leurs mains se serrèrent davantage.

C'était bon, il venait de retrouver son chemin !

Himuro regardait partout autour de lui : Tokyo était incroyable !

L'œil visible du brun scrutait chaque bâtiment, s'imprégnant de cette ville inconnue.

Cependant, tout ce monde le dérangeait un peu... Il n'était plus vraiment habitué à ces endroits peuplés avec autant de bruits. Murasakibara marchait en le traînant quasiment et semblait enfin savoir où ils étaient.

-On est presque arrivé.

-D'accord...

Les rues qu'ils prenaient n'étaient pas autant fréquentées donc Himuro se sentit un peu mieux et trouva même la force d'accélérer le pas pour rester à côté de son ami.

A nouveau, des immeubles gigantesques emplirent son champ de vision et Murasakibara semblait se diriger vers l'un deux.

Inutile de préciser qu'Himuro devenait de plus en plus curieux.

Effectivement, le violet les firent entrer dans un des immenses bâtiments et se dirigea d'autorité vers l'ascenseur.

Himuro n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Murasakibara sélectionna le cinquième étage et l'ascenseur se mit en marche, ronronnant doucement sous leurs pieds.

-Je suis très curieux, tu sais ?

Les yeux du brun brillaient : qu'est-ce qui pouvait motiver son flemmard de petit-ami pour venir jusqu'à Tokyo ?

Le couloir dans lequel ils débarquèrent ne possédait aucune fenêtre. Seules les ampoules de basse consommation éclairaient un tant sois peu le chemin.

Toujours main dans la main, les deux adultes avançaient dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que Murasakibara se stoppe devant l'une des portes. Tirant une clef de sa poche, il l'introduisit dans la serrure et l'excitation d'Himuro fut à son comble.

Cependant, l'amnésique découvrit un appartement vide. Murasakibara lâcha sa main pour fermer derrière eux tandis qu'Himuro fit quelques pas : meublé, l'espace serait génial mais il ne comprenait pas ce que son amant voulait lui faire voir.

-Atsushi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

-Par là.

Le violet désigna une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon.

A cette hauteur, le vent était frais et le brun gémit un peu en contemplant le vide.

-Tu vois le bâtiment avec la grande affiche ?

Résistant à l'envie de regarder en bas, Himuro trouva effectivement l'endroit en question :

-Oui.

-Maintenant, regarde juste celui à droite.

Plissant un peu les yeux -le vent de face était une tuerie!- le garçon regarda dans la direction indiquée :

-Qu'est-ce c'est ?

-C'est un restaurant. Le dirigeant me propose un poste de chef pâtissier.

-Chef... ?!

Murasakibara acquiesça.

-Un meilleur poste que l'actuel et un salaire doublé.

Himuro se tourna vers le géant :

-C'est une bonne opportunité.

-Cet appartement, ce serait le mien si j'acceptais ce poste.

Le brun regarda cette fois-ci l'intérieur, comprenant doucement où cette conversation et cette visite menaient.

-Ce serait dommage de refuser. Tu n'auras sans doute jamais une autre chance comme celle-ci.

-Je pensais accepter.

Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas après tout ?

Himuro tenta de sourire difficilement :

-Et puis... Tokyo n'est qu'à une heure d'Akita en avion... On pourra toujours se voir...

-Justement...

Le brun se crispa, attendant la suite avec nervosité :

-Si je voulais que tu viennes ici...

Himuro ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire :

-C'est parce que je voulais que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement et l'amnésique ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Vivre... ensemble ?

-Mais, je... L'université...

-Tokyo en a des centaines.

Alors... Murasakibara voulait vraiment qu'ils vivent ensemble ?

-Je n'ai pas d'argent...

-Ce n'est pas un problème.

-Je... ne sais pas quoi dire... Je suis surpris.

Il porta sa main à sa front. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça ! C'était quelque chose dont il devait réfléchir.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir un peu de temps ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Pour une fois, Murasakibara avait gardé cet air sérieux, rare chez lui. Ce qui rassura Himuro : cette demande n'était pas prise sur un coup de tête. Le violet avait réfléchi et avait ensuite proposé.

Le géant quitta le balcon mais Himuro posa sa main sur son bras :

-Je suis heureux, tu sais... Que tu me le demandes...

-Mh ? Et bien, je t'aime alors c'est normal que je veuille vivre avec toi, non ?

Le brun rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et marmonna quelque chose. Finalement, il réduisit la distance et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son amant :

-Je t'aime... aussi.

Ah, tellement gênant !

Les deux garçons quittèrent l'appartement et décidèrent de faire un peu le tour de la ville : ils avaient encore du temps avant leur prochain avion.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au bout.

* * *

><p>Satsuki traînait des pieds pour rentrer.<p>

Midorima avait fini par la mettre dehors, assurant qu'elle serait prévenue si Kise montrait encore des signes d'un possible réveil.

Dans l'ascenseur, elle croisa le vieux homme qui habitait à côté d'elle.

-Vraiment, Satsuki ! Vous êtes tellement maigre. Vous devez manger plus.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit, vous savez...

L'homme la gronda gentiment et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Se dirigeant chacun vers leur porte, la rose souhaita une bonne soirée à ce monsieur si gentil envers elle.

Elle inséra sa clef dans sa serrure et rentra enfin chez elle.

-Bonsoir. Tu as mis du temps à rentrer Satsuki.

Refermant derrière elle, la rose chercha d'où venait cette voix avant de tomber sur l'Empereur en train de regarder la télé. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Ah oui, le SMS... J'avais oublié...

-Hm ?

-Rien.

Elle fit le tour du canapé et se coucha dessus, posant sa tête sur les genoux d'Akashi.

-Je suis allée voir Ki-chan...

-Je vois.

De toute façon, le rouge devait être constamment au courant de ce qui arrivait à chaque membre de la Génération des Miracles, donc inutile d'en parler.

La rose gémit de plaisir en sentant les longs doigts d'Akashi dans ses cheveux : c'était tellement relaxant...

Akashi joua avec les longues mèches et finit par tomber sur celle qui avait du subir le coup de ciseaux d'une des filles lors de la soirée d'ouverture de son nouvel hôtel. Son visage se rembrunit et il entendit Satsuki murmurer :

-N'arrêtes pas s'il te plaît...

Elle avait fermé les yeux et profitait de cet élan de tendresse. Doucement, ses mouvements reprirent, glissant avec délectation dans la chevelure soyeuse.

-Satsuki ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse : elle s'était endormie.

La première idée de l'Empereur fut de la réveiller -qu'elle mange au moins!- mais un petit chuchotement fit son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau : Satsuki s'endormait de plus en plus facilement avec lui... Sans crainte, sans gêne.

Presque avec confiance, certaine qu'il ne tenterait rien.

Le rouge réfléchissait sur tout ça sans cesser ses mouvements. Les cheveux formaient une auréole rose se mêlant au blanc du canapé et au noir de son propre pantalon.

Finalement quand ses propres yeux cherchèrent à se fermer, Akashi éteignit la télé et souleva la jeune fille.

Veillant à ne pas la réveiller, il l'a déposa sur le lit et employa ses prochaines secondes à la mettre en pyjama. Se retenant difficilement de frôler chaque partie de sa peau, Akashi réussi enfin sa petite mission et l'installa sous la couette.

Il se déshabilla ensuite, rangea ses vêtements là où ils ne gêneraient pas et se coucha à son tour.

Un soupir lui échappa en sentant le matelas dans son dos.

Ajustant la couverture sur leurs deux corps, le rouge se rapprocha de Satsuki et colla son torse contre son dos. Le visage perdu au dessus de ses cheveux, Akashi pouvait en humer toute l'odeur : indéniablement, c'était un shampoing à la cerise !

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, sa main gauche contre le ventre de sa petite-amie pour la retenir contre lui.

Ils étaient tellement bien comme ça.

* * *

><p>Midorima fut surpris en rentrant chez lui : visiblement Aya n'était pas là.<p>

La jeune verte pouvait entrer et sortir de chez lui comme bon lui semblait mais c'était étrange d'être accueillit par le silence.

Alala... Voilà qu'il commençait à penser étrangement.

Rangeant chaussures et manteau, Midorima fouilla son frigo à la recherche d'ingrédients pour le repas de ce soir.

Vu l'heure, il espérait qu'Aya avait déjà mangé.

Se préparant un petit quelque chose assez rapide, il n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

-Shintaro ?

Surpris, le vert laissa tomber son œuf.

-Ah, mince !

-Désolée...

-C'est bon. Tu as mangé ?

Aya s'agenouilla près de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne. Étonné, il regarda sa petite sœur :

-J'ai passé des heures à essayer de te trouver un cadeau... Mais je n'ai rien... Je voulais quelque chose d'incroyable mais je n'ai rien trouvé...

-Un cadeau ? Pour quoi faire ?

La main de la jeune fille serra davantage la sienne et Aya approcha son visage du sien :

-Alors du coup, j'ai opté pour ça.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Midorima se déconnecta, refusant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa cuisine. C'était... inimaginable !

Au bout d'un moment, Aya se recula, les joues rouges :

-Voilà... C'était mon premier baiser...

La petite verte se releva et disparut dans l'appartement :

-Je n'ai pas faim, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

Le médecin ne bougea toujours pas même après avoir entendu sa porte claquer. Sa sœur venait de l'embrasser.

Sa petite sœur venait de l'embrasser !

L'information percuta son cerveau et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, ses fesses heurtant douloureusement le sol.

Un baiser de sa propre sœur !

Il en avait totalement oublié son œuf...

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Elle me fait peur Aya quand même...

J'ai créé un monstre incestueux !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Mai96**: Merci beaucoup ! Oui, elle est flippante... Un peu trop même !

**Inukag9** : Tu es brave pour ce pauvre Shin-chan ! Kagami, il dompte rien du tout pour l'instant ! C'est pas un tigre mais un gros chat !

**Yume- chan** : Aya/Shin... Ça peut faire des heureux à près tout...

**Laura-067** : Pas qu'un peu ! L'amour rend fou mais chez elle, c'est démultiplié ! Oui, il est mignon Aomine... Cuuuute !

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Akashi, Aomine... Ils sont mignons tous les deux ! Kuroko n'es pas qu'une jolie peluche après tout... Ouais, c'est bien partit pour la ceinture !

**Rinosuke** : Merci, merci, merci ! Le défi plaît à beaucoup de gens, je suis contente !

**Hikaru Chesire** : Aveugle, stupide... On aime Midorima mais on se demande à quoi servent ses lunettes... Oh ! Tu fais de la peine à Aya !

**Zoetmitzuko **: Couché fierté d'Aomine! Couché, j'ai dit ! Kise... Qui sait ? (Jeu de mot merdique mais je DEVAIS le placer quelque part!)

**Alyxel **: J'aime faire tourner Midorima en bourrique ! Kuroko... en peluche... Où et à comment ça s'achète ?!

**Emy-nee** : Emy, tu vas faire peur aux autres lecteurs. Qui gagnera le fantastique Tsundere sans cœur ? Faites vos paris ! Il serait temps de penser à recruter un peu là ! Oui, tu fais la vache... Tu fais très bien la vache quand même !

_Prochain chapitre _: C'est au tour d'Aomine d'aller voir Kise. Venant surtout se plaindre à quelqu'un qui ne répondra pas sur le fait que sa mère lui présente un beau-père potentiel, il ne remarque Midorima, très perturbé depuis le baiser de sa sœur. Murasakibara assiste à un repas de famille avec ses frères et sa sœur. Un repas... très instructif. _Chapitre 30 : Perturbations dans les environs ! _


	31. 30- Perturbations dans les environs!

Lali oh ! Chapitre 30 déjà... Ça me fait bizarre quand même ! 30 chapitres que je fais souffrir chaque personnage à tour de rôle... J'ai commencé à écrire par curiosité et quasiment 5 mois plus tard, vous êtes toujours là ! Je m'ouvrirais bien une bouteille mais il n'est que 14h 30... 30 chapitres et plus de 10 000 vues. Pour fêter ça, vous avez tous droit à une photo avec votre perso favori !

Merci encore et encore !

Bonne lecture !

_C'est au tour d'Aomine d'aller voir Kise. Venant surtout se plaindre à quelqu'un qui ne répondra pas sur le fait que sa mère lui présente un beau-père potentiel, il ne remarque Midorima, très perturbé depuis le baiser de sa sœur. Murasakibara assiste à un repas de famille avec ses frères et sa sœur. Un repas... très instructif._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30- Perturbations dans les environs !<strong>

Les frères et sœurs sont à la fois les meilleurs amis et les pires ennemis.

Si vous êtes l'aîné, vous devez surveiller la petite bande qui vous suit constamment et qui plaint sans cesse avec des « Pourquoi tu as le droit et pas moi ?! » ou des «Tu n'es pas Maman ou Papa ! »

Si vous êtes plus jeune alors vous affrontez le fait que vos parents vous chérisse légèrement plus puisque vous êtes leur tout dernier enfant, ce qui ne plaît pas forcément aux plus vieux.

Il y a des disputes et des moments joyeux que vous n'oublierais jamais. Parfois, vous souhaiterez être enfant unique, parfois vous raconterez que vos frères et sœurs sont les meilleurs choses que vous ayez en ce bas monde. Vous agirez parfois froidement envers eux mais vous sécherez les larmes qu'ils verseront plus tard. Vous direz que vous vous en fichez mais vous veillez jalousement.

Vous ne serez pas toujours là mais vous seriez capable de traverser le pays pour prendre leur défense ou pour les venger.

Que vous soyez l'aîné ou le plus jeune, distant ou chaleureux, vous ne pourrez jamais ignorer ce lien qui vous unit les uns ou autre.

La fratrie des Murasakibara connaissait parfaitement tout ça.

A cinq, ils avaient probablement tout fait, le bon comme le mauvais.

Et quand ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble, les choses dégénéraient facilement.

Leurs parents avaient enfin réussi à trouver un soir où ils pourraient tous être présent. Murasakibara finissait de mettre la table quand sa sœur poussa la porte d'entrée :

-Bonsoir.

-Kuru-chin, bonsoir...

Par habitude, le garçon se baissa légèrement afin de recevoir sa petite bise sur son front.

-Je suis la première ?

Le violet hocha la tête et la jeune fille déposa son sac sur le canapé avant de rejoindre ses parents.

Kurune qui venait d'avoir ses 29 ans était l'aînée des quatre garçons. Inutile de préciser qu'elle en avait bavé à devoir tous les surveiller.

Mais elle était fière de ce qu'ils étaient devenus chacun.

La violette discutait avec sa mère du livre qu'elle lui avait amené le jour où Himuro était venu ici quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois :

-Salut !

-Bonsoir...

Takumi et Hiroto, les jumeaux de 27 ans étaient exactement le reflet pur de l'autre : pas une mèche de différence. Les cheveux noirs comme leurs parents, ils avaient cependant les yeux violets de leur famille. Takumi -le plus vieux de deux minutes et vingt-sept secondes précisément- possédait une joie de vivre proche de celle de Kise. Quant à Hiroto, le plus jeune des jumeaux, il était doté d'une terrible timidité et d'une facilité déconcertante à rougir à chaque occasion.

Plus petit que Murasakibara et leur sœur, les garçons faisaient exactement la même taille, rendant encore plus difficile la possibilité de les reconnaître. Leurs goûts vestimentaires étaient également semblables.

Il n'y avait bien que les expressions de leurs visages pour aider un peu.

-Alors Atsushi, tu as une copine ?

-Une copine ?! Takumi ! Il n'a que 22 ans, il a le temps !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hiroto ? C'est maintenant qu'il doit se mettre en chasse !

N'ayant pas spécialement envie de leur parler d'Himuro -Takumi serait capable de fouiner pour trouver son adresse et lui rendre une petite visite surprise- le violet préféra fuir vers le salon.

-Kuru, tu es magnifique !

-Et toi bien excité, Takumi.

-Mais c'est le plaisir de te voir enfin !

Presque blasée, la sœur aînée gratifia les jumeaux d'une baiser semblable à celui qu'elle avait donné à son cadet : la violette les embrassaient tous comme ça de toute façon.

-Sou n'est pas encore arrivé ? C'est étonnant...

Sougo -le quatrième- était un jeune homme de 25 ans trop studieux et très à cheval sur les règles. Il réprimandait régulièrement ses frères quand ils étaient enfants. La seule qui échappait à son obsession du contrôle se trouvait être Kurune : et pour cause, elle avait le pouvoir total sur ses petits frères depuis leurs naissances.

Kurune lissa sa robe d'un mouvement de main :

-Un client l'a appelé à la dernière minute, il sera un peu en retard. On commencera à manger sans lui.

Rêvant de devenir avocat depuis l'enfance, le garçon avait intégré récemment un cabinet sur recommandation et s'investissait de toute son âme.

-Il va finir par se tuer au travail...

La mère de famille soupira et ordonna à son mari et à ses enfants de se mettre à table.

Là encore c'était toute une organisation : Murasakibara et sa sœur ne pouvaient pas être en face l'un de l'autre en raison de leurs longues jambes, Sougo ne supportait pas de manger à côté de Takumi puisque ce dernier était très exubérant -il se prenait régulièrement des coups quand son frère expliquait quelque chose à l'aide de grands gestes- et Hiroto... lui se contentait de manger sans un bruit où qu'il soit.

En tenant compte de tout ça, il fut décidé que Murasakibara, Kurune et Takumi se tiendrait à gauche tandis qu'Hiroto, Sougo et leur père seraient à droite. Et pour facilement accéder à la cuisine, la mère prendrait place au bout de la table.

-Atsushi, assis toi là. Takumi, viens entre nous deux. Hiroto, mets-toi en face de Takumi, comme ça Sougo serra au fond. Papa, pose cette télécommande !

Kurune contrôlait parfaitement la situation comme d'habitude et tous ces hommes obéirent sans moufter un seul mot.

-Maman, tu as besoin que j'amène quelque chose ?

-Non c'est bon.

-Tu sais Kuru, si tu continues à être aussi directive, tu n'auras jamais de mari...

Les coups de jambes de ses deux frères présents suffirent à l'empêcher de finir sa phrase : la grande violette ne supportait pas que l'on parle de ce sujet avec elle.

-Takumi, tu es malade !

-Taku-chin est pas malin...

-Oh, ça va vous deux !

Croisant les bras et se mettant à bouder puérilement, le brun capta le regard effrayé de son père avant de comprendre que sa sœur se trouvait juste derrière lui :

-Tu disais ?

-Rien du tout !

-Ne commencez pas à vous disputer ! Kurune, assis-toi.

La violette s'assit près de son jeune frère, non sans un regard glacial au passage, tandis que sa mère faisait passer les entrées.

Murasakibara mangeait sa soupe de poulet aux shiitake en écoutant distraitement ce que racontez ses frères : il aurait cent fois préféré être avec Himuro...

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis qu'il avait demandé au brun de venir avec lui à Tokyo mais il n'avait pas encore eut de réponse. Et sincèrement, le violet commençait à se demander si son ami n'allait pas refuser.

Soupirant, il s'attira les regards de sa famille mais la porte s'ouvrit avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu poser une question :

-Bonsoir, désolé pour mon retard.

-Sougo ! Bonsoir mon chéri !

Leur mère se leva pour venir câliner son fils qui salua toute la table d'un mouvement de tête.

-On vient à peine de commencer, c'est parfait !

S'installant en face du « petit » dernier, le brun typiquement japonais tendit son assiette pour être servi à son tour.

-Merci.

Son apparition permit au moins à l'assemblée d'oublier le soupir de Murasakibara, qui ne se départit cependant pas de son air ennuyé.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, posant des questions par ci par là.

Ce fut au plat -un simple riz au curry- que sa famille se rappela de lui. La voix de Sougo l'interpella de l'autre côté de la grande table :

-Et toi Atsushi, tu n'as rien d'autres à raconter ?

Que dire ? Ses études en France avaient déjà été décortiquées pendant d'autres repas où ils n'étaient pas tous présents mais ce n'était pas utile d'en reparler...

-Non, rien d'autres Sou-chin.

-Mais enfin, Atsushi ! Tu ne veux pas leur parler de cette proposition à Tokyo ?

-Tokyo ?!

Takumi cherchaient depuis plusieurs années à se faire muter dans la capitale mais son agence de voyage était claire : elle avait trop besoin de lui à Akita !

-La chance...

En face, Hiroto regardait également son petit frère avec les yeux brillants : il pensait comme son jumeau. Mais en tant qu'éditeur, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses auteurs pour l'instant.

Kurune ne disait rien à l'image de son père en mangeant tranquillement.

Murasakibara regardait sa mère du coin de l'œil : il avait une bonne raison de ne pas en parler tout de suite !

-Et que vas-tu faire à Tokyo ? C'est pour le travail ?

Sougo posait ces questions sans réel intérêt. N'étant pas vraiment proche de ses frères et de sa sœur, le brun se fichait un peu de leurs vies.

Le violet comprit au regard de sa mère que s'il ne désirait pas parler, elle pouvait bien s'en charger à sa place.

-Un restaurant me propose une place de chef pâtissier...

-Je vois... C'est une bonne occasion que tu as là.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter.

-Quoi ?!

Takumi et sa mère avaient été en parfaite symbiose. Hiroto mâchonnait son riz, un peu étonné et le violet découvrit même une touche de surprise dans le regard mauve de son aînée.

Mais à la surprise générale, ce fut leur père qui demanda doucement :

-A cause d'Himuro ?

Murasakibara regarda son père et hocha doucement la tête.

-Qui est Himuro ?

Sougo haussa les sourcils en voyant son frère rougir. Le rire de sa mère emplit la pièce et elle répondit :

-C'est son petit-ami !

-Maman !

Le violet gagna une nouvelle teinte alors que le jumeaux et l'avocat recrachaient ce qu'ils avaient en bouche :

-Petit...-ami ?

-Atsushi ! Sérieux ?!

-C'est merveilleux.

Takumi et Sougo regardèrent Hiroto, effarés et le brun jugea nécessaire de s'expliquer :

-Et bien... qu'il est quelqu'un... C'est bien, je trouve...

-Mais il ne peut pas être avec quelqu'un avant moi !

Hiroto lança un regard désolé sur son jumeau qui était visiblement en pleine crise, causée par le fait que son petit frère soit en couple alors que lui ne l'était pas.

Mais Sougo avait un autre point de vue :

-Tu ne peux pas être avec un garçon enfin !

Murasakibara leva les yeux vers son aîné :

-Tu ferais mieux de trouver une fille que tu pourras épouser et avec qui tu auras des enfants !

-Sou-chin...

-Sougo, te tu calmes immédiatement.

Kurune essuya délicatement la sauce autour de sa bouche et bu un verre d'eau avant de jeter un regard neutre sur ses frères. Les parents attendaient, silencieux.

-Si Atsushi est heureux comme ça alors tu n'as rien à lui dire.

-Mais enfin Kurune... Comment peux-tu accepter cela ?

-Je les aient vu de mes propres yeux, Sougo. Je ne peux que souhaiter qu'ils soient heureux.

-Kurune, ma chérie... Depuis quand exactement es-tu au courant... ?

La violette regarda sa mère et répondit sans ciller :

-Depuis que ce Himuro est venu ici. Atsushi n'a jamais invité d'amis.

Murasakibara souhaitait que cette conversation s'arrête : entre Sougo qui le regardait choqué, Hiroto qui consolait Takumi, Kurune qui avait tout découvert depuis longtemps et ses parents... Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-C'est ridicule ! La société n'acceptera jamais une telle relation !

-La société ou toi ?

Kurune le regardait droit dans les yeux alors que le reste de la table se terrait dans un silence de mort.

Takumi se sentit obligé de détendre l'atmosphère à sa façon :

-Cela dit, tu es mal placé pour juger Sou !

Murasakibara fut certain d'avoir entendu la nuque du brun craquer violemment tandis que son frère fusillait le garçon des yeux :

-Comment ça ?!

-Ben... Je me souviens parfaitement d'un grand blond que tu avais suivit discrètement après les cours...

-Tait-toi !

-Sou-go...

La douce voix de sa mère leur donna à tous des sueurs froides :

-De qui Takumi parle t-il ?

Les yeux brillants, elle attendait une réponse avec impatience.

Murasakibara soupira : encore une fois, les choses avaient dégénéré...

* * *

><p>Aomine n'avais jamais vu Midorima dans un tel état : le vert semblait de pas avoir dormi ces derniers jours. Outre les monstrueuses cernes sur son visage, le médecin avait les yeux dans le vague et donnait l'impression de planer totalement.<p>

-... Tu vas bien ?

Plutôt que de lever les yeux, Midorima pencha sa nuque de façon à donner l'impression qu'il regardait le bleu dans les yeux.

-Je vais bien...

Le policier avait quand même de sérieux doutes mais il préféra ne rien dire.

-Tu vas voir Kise... ?

Même sa voix était anormale !

-Ouais... Toi aussi ?

-Oui... Je dois relever ses constantes.

Le bleu connaissait bien les couloirs maintenant, cependant, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se cacher à chaque fois qu'il croisait l'infirmière en chef...

En tournant au bout du couloir, les deux hommes croisèrent une jeune femme aussi blonde que le mannequin. Concentrée sur son portable, elle ne fit pas attention à eux.

Cependant, Aomine s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle :

-C'est bizarre... Je suis certain de la connaître... Tant pis.

Il se retourna à nouveau et ne put que regarder le vert qui se prenait une porte qu'on venait d'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Docteur Midorima, je suis désolé ! Vous allez bien ?!

-Ah... Oui, je vais bien...

Aomine continua de marcher, passant près d'eux sans se soucier de son coéquipier un peu sonné.

En entrant dans la chambre du mannequin, le bleu se fendit d'un grand sourire en apercevant l'énorme bouquet qu'il avait commandé.

Tout comme Satsuki, il approcha une chaise près du lit mais ne prit pas sa main : fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin !

-Alors vieux ? T'es un sacré flemmard quand même... T'imagines pas tout ce que tu rates ! Ma mère a un copain ! Ouais un copain ! C'est comme ça qu'elle me l'a présenté !

S'énervant au fur et à mesure, le bleu finit pas quitter sa chaise et marcha près du lit :

-C'est pas le fait qu'elle est quelqu'un qui me dérange... Mais ce mec... Il m'a demandé de l'appeler « Beau-Papa » ! Sérieux ?! Beau-Papa ?! C'est stupide !

Kise aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il semblait le plus stupide des deux mais comme son corps ne répondait toujours pas...

A la place, il regardait son ancien amant qui faisait des allées-retours devant son lit comme un fauve en cage.

Aomine ne se rendait probablement pas compte qu'il était écouté, plus occupé à critiquer cet homme venu de nul part :

-Il vient d'Aomori ! Plus paumé, t'as pas ! Et puis ma mère qui rigole comme une cruche avec ces coïncidences : oui, il vient d'AOmori, oui, notre nom de famille est AOmine et oui, elle s'appelle AOi ! C'est pas une raison pour qu'il vienne habiter comme ça avec elle !

Actuellement, le blond trouvait que le bleu ressemblait plus à un Ahomine mais bon... Ses commentaires, il ne pouvait que les garder pour lui.

-Et Monsieur cuisine, fait le ménage, l'emmène au cinéma... Mon père faisait pareil, ça l'a pas empêché de se barrer, ma mère !

Après une dispute de trop, Aoi avait fait ses valises et avait prit Aomine avec elle pour ne plus jamais repartir. Il n'avait que deux ans et n'avait jamais revu son père. Cela dit, les deux hommes n'avaient jamais vraiment cherché à se voir les années suivantes...

-Elle rigole comme une adolescente, va acheter des fringues hors de prix, se maquille et se met du parfum... Elle serait même capable de pondre un autre gamin !

Surtout que ce nouvel homme disait ne pas avoir d'enfants.

-C'est hors de question ! A son âge ! Tu me vois en grand frère ?! Certainement pas ! A mon âge, les gamins c'est moi qui les faits pas elle !

Donc Aomine voulait des enfants... Ça allait être chaud.

Le bleu allait repartir sur une nouvelle série de critiques quand Midorima réussi enfin à passer la porte de la chambre.

-Midorima, tu dirais quoi si tes parents faisaient un autre gamin ?

-Un autre... enfant ?

Le policier vit que le médecin se désintégrer sur place :

-Pas une autre sœur, non ! Pitié, tout mais pas ça !

-Ravi que tu comprennes !

Ignorant Midorima qui se mettait à monologuer des trucs incompréhensibles, Aomine retourna s'asseoir et regarda attentivement Kise :

-C'est peut-être dingue mais... aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que tu m'écoutes.

Le bleu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, persuadé d'avoir vu le blond sourire légèrement. Finalement, le policier sourit doucement en fermant les yeux :

-Bah, si tu m'écoutes vraiment, t'es un sadique pour me laisser seul avec Satsu et ma mère en ce moment. Elles sont aussi folles l'une que l'autre.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Aomine s'adressa au médecin :

-Oy Midorima ! T'en penses quoi de Kise ?

-Il devrait se méfier de ses sœurs...

-... Hein ? Non, je parle de quand il va se réveiller...

Ses sœurs ? Mais oui !

-Voilà, je savais que je la connaissais ! C'est sa deuxième sœur !

Maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, ça semblait logique : combien de personnes dans ce pays avaient les cheveux aussi blonds que ceux du mannequin ?

* * *

><p>Midorima nota difficilement les constantes sur le dossier de Kise tant son esprit était ailleurs.<p>

L'incident avec Aya... Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de se leurrer maintenant, sa petite sœur l'avait embrassé volontairement !

Donc, le baiser d'Aya datait de plusieurs jours mais le vert ne s'en remettait pas. Il avait croisé sa sœur, bien évidemment, durant ce laps de temps et la petite verte agissait comme d'habitude. Lui était incapable de le regarder ou de lui parler sans se souvenir du contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un violet frisson lui remonta dans le dos : pourquoi Aya avait-elle fait une telle chose ? Ils étaient frère et sœur enfin !

-Oy, Midorima ? Tu me reçoit ? Un deux, un deux ! Aomine à Midorima ! Policier à médecin !

Prenant enfin conscience qu'Aomine l'appelait depuis plusieurs minutes, le vert releva les yeux de la feuille qu'il tenait pour découvrir que le bleu s'était à moitié affalé sur le lit, son visage proche de son patient :

-... Aomine, tu es dans un hôpital, peux-tu éviter tes démonstrations d'affections surtout de face de moi ?

-Ce petit con a ouvert les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Kise a ouvert les yeux ! Et ils se sont refermés ensuite ! J'ai tout vu ! Oy, Kise ! Déconnes pas, c'est pas drôle !

D'abord avec Satsuki et maintenant avec lui ?

Midorima se rapprocha également et avec de sursaut de stupeur, vit que les paupières du blond tremblaient, cherchant à se rouvrir difficilement. Posant sa main sur le visage d'Aomine -qui grogna généreusement- le vert repoussa le policier et alluma une petite lampe :

-Ses yeux suivent... Il va se réveiller...

Oui, il était sur le cul.

Une sonnerie stridente venant de la poche avant du bleu attira leurs attentions et Aomine s'éloigna pour répondre :

-Oui ?

Midorima regardait attentivement Kise pour être sûr de voir enfin un signe de ses propres yeux.

-Quoi maintenant ? Mais je ne devais reprendre que demain ! Bon très bien.

Raccrochant avec une mine boudeuse, le policier annonça :

-J'ai du boulot. Je reviendrais une autre fois.

-Ne te force pas. Tu dois y allez doucement avec ton bras.

-Ouais, ouais...

Aomine quitta la chambre en ronchonnant.

* * *

><p>En rentrant chez elle, Satsuki resta encore une fois bêtement plantée à regarder Akashi sur le canapé. Concentré sur la télé, on aurait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.<p>

Tout doucement, la rose s'approcha et glissa des bras autour de lui par derrière.

-Bonsoir...

Akashi pivota et l'attrapa sous les bras pour qu'elle passe par dessus le dossier du canapé et atterrisse sur lui.

Avec un sourire gourmand, il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Bonsoir.

Satsuki lui rendit son baiser.

Cependant, ils ne cherchèrent pas à aller plus loin.

Ils voulaient reprendre lentement.

Posant sa tête sur son épaule, la rose profita d'un moment de tendresse de la part de son petit-ami. La main dans ses cheveux qui l'avait blessée autrefois était douce et tendre.

Elle était bien avec lui.

Il était bien avec elle.

C'était vraiment trop idyllique.

* * *

><p>Midorima s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital après cette journée de dur labeur.<p>

Mais juste avant, il voulait passer voir Kise. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose avec ce garçon.

Le vert poussa la porte et s'approcha du lit de l'endormi.

Le blond respirait doucement, serein. Midorima se posa sur la chaise près du lit :

-Ah... enfin un peu de silence.

En plus, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul avec Aya en ce moment puisqu'il ne savait plus comment lui faire face.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le garçon endormi :

-J'échangerais bien ma sœur pour une fois...

Mais le mannequin ne lui répondit pas.

En soupirant de toute son âme, le médecin se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait la main sur la poignée.

-Bonne... chance...

Stupéfait, il se tourna vers le blond qui battait doucement des yeux.

Kise Ryota venait de se réveiller.

* * *

><p>Kagami préparait le repas avec Nigou près de lui.<p>

La grippe de Kuroko ne s'arrangeait pas, rendant le turquoise encore plus malade. Le rouge en venait presque à penser qu'il allait devoir le laisser dans un hôpital.

Il n'avait pas revu cette étrange personnalité depuis.

Il remarqua que le chien le quittait pour rejoindre son panier dans le salon. Animal de compagnie, tu parles !

Le pompier coupa le gaz et remplit une assiette. Sélectionnant les médicaments, il emporta le tout dans la chambre de son colocataire.

Visiblement, celui-ci venait de se réveiller et le regarda entrer :

-Je n'ai pas très faim...

-Il faut que tu es quelque chose dans l'estomac pour tes médicaments.

Grognant un peu, Kuroko accepta néanmoins de prendre quelques cuillères de sa soupe.

-Est-ce que tu sens que ça va mieux ?

-Je n'ai plus du tout de nausées...

-Tant mieux.

Kagami quitta la chambre quand il finit d'obliger le plus petit à finir son assiette. Il ferma la porte en même temps que le turquoise se recouchait.

Le rouge plaça la vaisselle sale dans l'évier -il avait la flemme de nettoyer pour l'instant- et s'installa sur son canapé. Il entendit que Nigou grattait à la porte et du se lever pour lui ouvrir : de toute façon, le chien n'allait jamais bien loin.

Reprenant sa place, il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

-Fatigué...

-Tu ne veux pas que je te divertisse un peu ?

Kagami baissa les yeux vers Kuroko qui affichait un sourire coquin.

Enfin, l'_autre_ Kuroko.

-Mais, tu...

-Oh, tais-toi ! Tu as toujours un truc à dire, c'est pénible !

A genoux entre ses jambes, le turquoise posa ses mains sur son ventre et sa tête se cala dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Kuroko décala un peu sa tête sur le côté :

-Je croyais que tu voulais continuer ce qu'on avait commencé la dernière fois ?

Rouge jusqu'à ses cheveux, Kagami retint une exclamation de surprise. Il n'était pas sérieux quand même ?!

Et pourtant...

La vision de Kuroko à genoux devant lui, la tête à quelques centimètres de cet endroit _là_ -le rouge gagna une nouvelle teinte- était terriblement et indéniablement excitante.

-Je ne...

-Kagami.

Les yeux turquoises étaient sérieux.

-J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de le faire, d'accord ? Et n'essaye pas nier que tu ne veux pas, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Donc...

Kagami avala sa salive d'une traite.

-... vas-tu te défiler encore une fois ou pas ?

Et pour être certain de sa réponse, Kuroro déplaça ses mains sur les cuisses de son colocataire et recula légèrement la tête.

Oh putain ! Comment était-il censé résister ?!

Il observa son ancienne ombre qui remontait vers lui et qui approchait inexorablement ses lèvres des siennes :

-Alors... ?

Son nez se frotta au sien.

-Oh et puis merde !

Attirant le garçon sur ses cuisses, Kagami colla brutalement ses lèvres tandis que ses bras maintenait le malade contre son torse.

S'attendant à une telle réaction, Kuroko avait anticipé et avait placé ses genoux de chaque côté des jambes du pompier.

Leurs langues se mêlaient avec férocité puisque Kuroko dominait totalement l'échange.

Alors qu'ils se séparèrent, le rouge ne put que voir son ami descendre de ses genoux et s'attaquer à son pantalon.

-Alors...

Le turquoise envoya balader le jean et le caleçon d'un seul geste :

-Comment fais-je m'amuser avec toi.

Il donna un coup de langue sur le gland de l'homme avachi sur le canapé sans le quitter des yeux.

Kagami ne pouvait plus reculer.

* * *

><p>Midorima entra avec prudence dans son salon : Aya n'était pas là...<p>

Légèrement rassuré, il allait se diriger vers sa chambre quand son sœur se posta devant lui, sans lui laisser la possibilité de fuir :

-Shintaro.

-A... Aya ! Bonsoir...

-Je crois que nous devons parler.

Le vert ajusta ses lunettes :

-Je pense qu'il serait temps oui.

Revenant dans le salon, ils s'assirent et le garçon attendit que la fille parle.

Se trémoussant, Aya finit par dire :

-Je suis désolée pour le baiser... Ça n'aurait pas du se passer de cette façon.

Si Midorima se sentait gêné par cette conversation, il se devait de faire un effort comme sa sœur :

-Pourquoi ?

La lycéenne leva des yeux désespérés vers lui et s'écria :

-Ce n'est pas assez évident ?! C'est parce que je t'aime Shintaro ! Je t'aime depuis toujours et toi...

Elle fondit en larmes et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-Aya... !

-Je t'aime... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

La verte se répétait encore et encore...

-Je t'aime !

Elle cria le dernier en regardant son frère dans les yeux. Midorima était paralysé.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Midorima était choqué : de savoir ce que ressentait sa sœur, de l'entendre, de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. D'imaginer ce qu'Aya avait pu penser toutes ses années.

Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Où avait-il échoué en tant que grand frère pour qu'elle le voit comme un homme ?

Cependant, malgré ces questions auxquelles le vert était certain de ne pas forcément vouloir de réponses, il devait rétablir l'ordre des choses.

En commençant parce qu'il ressentait réellement :

-Je t'aime aussi Aya.

La petite verte arrêta ses pleurs et le fixa. Mais Midorima n'avait pas finit :

-Cependant, je t'aime comme un frère aime sa sœur. Pas comme un homme devrait aimer une femme. Tu comprends ?

Son cœur se serra horriblement en lisant toute la douleur dans le regard d'Aya.

-Mais... Après tout, ce que j'ai fait... Pour te ressembler, pour te plaire !

-Crois-tu vraiment que je voudrais de quelqu'un qui est comme moi ?

-Bien sûr puisque tu es parfait !

Elle disait cela avec une telle certitude que Midorima aurait pu douter de lui-même. Mais il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, bon sang !

-Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer de cette façon.

-C'est pas grave ! Je veux juste que tu sois près de moi ! Avec le temps, tu...

-Non, Aya ! Jamais.

La jeune fille était dévastée : toutes ses années pour ça ?! Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ?!

-Mais je t'aime...

Ses larmes reprirent, déchirant le cœur de Midorima. Puis, la colère et la haine prirent place sur le jolie visage :

-C'est à cause de Takao, hein?! Tu l'aimes lui, c'est ça ?! Tu l'aimes plus que moi ?!

Cela ne les mènerait nul part, le vert le voyait bien. Mais il se devait d'être sincère :

-Oui, je l'aime. Encore.

Aya avait envie de rire. Elle aurait perdu alors ? Mais elle ne perdait jamais !

Elle se leva et se jeta sur son frère.

-Aya ?!

-Je t'aime ! Plus fort que lui !

La verte embrassa son frère de toutes ses forces, le suppliant silencieusement. Midorima se débattait et finit par l'écarter de lui :

-Ça suffit, Aya ! Nous sommes frère et sœur ! On ne pourra jamais être ensemble !

-S'il te plaît... Donne une chance... Pitié... Laisse-moi juste une chance...

Elle le regardait tout en le suppliant.

Mais Midorima fut implacable :

-Non !

-Je peux encore m'améliorer ! Dis-moi juste ce que j'ai à faire et...

-Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, Aya. C'est impossible.

-Mais...

-Aya, si tu continues, je vais te détester à tout jamais !

Les yeux verts comme les siens s'ouvrirent démesurément en entendant cette dernière phrase.

Repoussant son frère, elle quitta l'appartement en courant.

Midorima enfonça son visage dans ses mains : il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et il n'avait pas la force de lui courir derrière.

Pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi compliqué ?

* * *

><p>Aya courrait droit devant elle sans savoir où elle allait ? Ses larmes brouillaient sa vue et elle dut s'arrêter quand son cœur menaça d'exploser.<p>

Plaquant sa main sur son visage, elle cria le nom de son frère encore et encore...

Des buissons près d'elle se mirent à faire beaucoup de bruit et la verte releva la tête, inquiète. Un homme finit par en sortir.

Un homme très effrayant avec de drôles de tresses à l'arrière de sa tête.

-Alors, petite fille... Tu es perdue ?

Il s'approchait d'elle alors qu'Aya resta paralysé : elle avait peur. Pour la première fois, elle avait peur.

Oubliant tous ce qu'elle avait appris pour se défendre avec le karate, elle sentit juste qu'il la frappait douloureusement.

Ensuite, ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p>L'homme regarda l'adolescente s'évanouir devant lui. Il avait vraiment tapé fort cette fois-ci.<p>

Haussant les épaules, il l'attrapa et l'emmena : depuis le temps qu'il la filait celle-la, il était pas prêt de la laisser partir.

Il avait hâte de s'amuser.

* * *

><p>Kise regardait le plafond : il était revenu.<p>

Mais pour l'instant, seul le médecin aux cheveux verts était au courant. Et ils se l'étaient promis : Midorima ne devait encore rien dire à Aomine et Satsuki !

Le blond le ferait lui-même.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara venait de recevoir un SMS d'Himuro.<p>

Sans prendre la peine de prévenir ses parents, il quitta sa maison et couru dans les rues jusqu'à rejoindre le point de rendez-vous.

Le brun était là, il attendait.

-Tat-chin...

-Atsushi.

Himuro se mordit la lèvre et releva les yeux vers le violet :

-C'est au sujet de Tokyo.

Le géant oublia qu'il était en sueur et que ses jambes tremblaient. Il écouta la suite avec crainte.

Le brun inspira profondément et afficha son plus beau sourire :

-Prends soin de moi Atsushi !

Murasakibara ne comprit pas immédiatement.

C'est en voyant le sourire de son amant que les mots firent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

Heureux au possible, il colla Himuro contre son torse pour une étreinte passionnée.

-Ah ! Tu es collant !

-Désolé !

Il relâcha la pression et se baissa pour venir embrasser ces lèvres souriantes.

Tout était parfait !

* * *

><p>Satsuki riait sous les chatouillis que lui prodiguait Akashi.<p>

Mais en même temps, qu'elle idée de taquiner l'Empereur sur cette petite faiblesse qu'il avait.

Ils avaient même débuté une partie de bataille d'oreillers avant qu'Akashi ne cherche à l'attraper.

Et après une course poursuite dans tout l'appartement, Satsuki ne lui avait pas échappé et le rouge se vengeait délicieusement.

A bout de souffle, la rose regarda le jeune héritier qui posa son front contre le sien.

Ça aurait été un bon moment pour le dire.

Mais ce « je t'aime » ne sortira pas facilement, qu'il soit de lui ou d'elle.

* * *

><p>Et hop, chapitre bouclé !<p>

Waouh, y'a vraiment tout le monde dans ce chapitre ! Spécial Chapitre 30...

Hello Kise bien dormi ?

Ah d'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous demandez vos moments préférés. Histoire que ça me donne d'autres idées pour la suite !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Désolée, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire une photo... Qui peut être plus heureux que Mura et Muro en ce moment ?

**Fd139** : Aya/Mido, ça plaît tant que ça ?! Kise is back ! J'attends avec impatience !

**Emy-nee** : Quelle est cette lumière aveuglante ? Oh ! Un commentaire d'Emy ! Allez, je sais bien que tu jalouses Momoi et que adores Kazuo ! J'aurais eu des meilleurs notes en Anglais si les cours étaient vraiment comme ça... 13 ? Waouh, j'imagine pas ce que ça va donner aux rdv annuels !

**Laura-067** : Je travaille actuellement (dans ma tête!) sur ce que je vais faire de Kagami et Himuro. J'ai beaucoup d'idées mais je ne peux pas toutes les choisir après tout.

Aya... Aya est amoureuse. Comme j'ai vraiment aimé la fois où Kasamatsu est apparu, je pense vraiment le faire revenir parfois. Tu as tout compris du Aka/Momo !

**Alyxel** : Pas avant un moment, non ! Kise et Aomine... Je les aiment bien aussi donc ils doivent souffrirent !

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II** : Ouais, je suis sadique ! (Merci Emy...)

**Zoemitzuko** : Takao fight ! Le jeu de mot, je devais VRAIMENT le faire !

**Sacaly Amroma** : Hey ! Si je te disais comment l'idée m'est venu, tu rirais encore plus. Mais c'est grave, un œuf cassé par terre ! Aomine qui rampe... Me faut mon caméscope ! Muro/Muro... Pour l'instant. Je veux bien être au service d'Akashi moi aussi !

**Hikaru Chesire** : Ben voilà, t'as fait pleurer encore plus Aya ! Mura/Muro, ça doit être le couple parfait n'empêche...

**Yume-chan** : Patience, patience ! Ils arrivent !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Kuroko devient très vicieux, Aomine va voir Kise, Murasakibara et Himuro préparent leur départ, Midorima s'inquiètes pour Aya qui n'est pas revenue et Satsuki est contactée par son père._ Chapitre 31 : Ce dont on a héri_té !


	32. 31-Ce dont on a hérité!

Lali oh ! Entre le précédent chapitre et celui-ci, j'en suis venue à tenter de me souvenir d'où m'est venue l'idée de faire du Aka/Momo... Et bien, je ne m'en rappelle plus.

Comme c'est triste...

Bonne lecture !

_Kuroko devient très vicieux, Aomine va voir Kise, Murasakibara et Himuro préparent leur départ, Midorima s'inquiètes pour Aya qui n'est pas revenue et Satsuki est contactée par son père._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : Ce dont on a hérité !<strong>

Midorima arpentait son salon de long en large : Aya n'était pas rentrée de la nuit.

Il avait tenté de l'appeler mais la jeune verte ne répondait pas. Le vert avait également fait le tour du quartier mais personne ne semblait l'avoir vu.

Aya n'était nul part.

Par mesure de sécurité, le médecin n'avait pas encore prévenu ses parent : il espérait que sa petite sœur soit quelque part en train de pleurer chez une amie et qu'elle reviendrait forcément à un moment.

Sauf qu'il attendait encore...

Midorima nettoyait ses lunettes frénétiquement pour tenter de calmer la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre : il a pu arriver quelque chose de grave à la lycéenne. Il chercha à nouveau son numéro dans sa petite liste de contact et appuya sur la touche verte.

Pourvu qu'elle décroche...

Mais le vert tomba directement sur le répondeur.

C'était fois c'était sûr, quelque chose lui était arrivé !

En tremblant, il composa le numéro de ses parents et attendit : peut-être qu'elle était rentrée sans prendre au préalable ses affaires.

-_Shintaro ? Que se passe t-il ? C'est rare que tu appelles..._

-Je...

-_Tu ?_

Midorima inspira violemment et cria :

-Je ne sais pas où est Aya !

-_Quoi ?_

-On... On s'est un peu disputés et elle n'est pas rentrée...

-_Tu as essayé son portable ?!_

-Oui évidemment ! Mais elle ne répond pas ! Je... Je ne sais plus...

Le vert se laissa tomber sur son canapé, la main sur le visage. Il paniquait.

Son père lui ordonna de rester calme et il sembla au frère aîné qu'il parlait à sa femme. La voix hystérique de cette dernière lui parvint d'ailleurs aux oreilles :

-_Comment ça perdue ?! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?!_

-_Chérie, tu devrais..._

-_Passe-moi le téléphone !_

Visiblement, le portable changea de main et la voix de sa mère lui explosa le tympan :

-_Shintaro ! Tu as intérêt à tout expliquer !_

-Je... On s'est disputés et...

-_Disputés ? Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, enfin ! Pourquoi ?_

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Manquerait plus qu'ils apprennent ce que ressentait leur fille pour son frère aîné...

Le grondement dans le téléphone lui rappela pourquoi il craignait sa mère par moment.

Le vert raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, les menaces de mort de sa génitrice bien ancrées au fond de lui.

Midorima n'eut pas la force de bouger du canapé : sa petite sœur était quelque part dehors et avait sans aucun doutes des problèmes...

Par sa faute.

* * *

><p>Aya ouvrit péniblement les yeux quand de l'eau glacée entra en contact avec son visage :<p>

-Hé, petite princesse ! Si tu ne te réveilles pas, on ne va pas pouvoir jouer.

La verte gémit douloureusement quand une main d'homme attrapa sa mâchoire, précisément là où se trouvait un superbe hématome.

-Tu lui ressemble tellement... Ça me donne encore plus envie de te faire du mal !

Entre ses larmes de douleur, la lycéenne reconnut l'homme qui l'avait attaqué : et bien que le visage lui disait quelque chose, elle avait son nom sur le bout de la langue.

Un début de barbe assombrissait son menton et ses yeux ne montaient que de la cruauté. Bon sang, elle le connaissait, elle en était certaine !

Aya arracha son visage de la main du tressé et fixa l'homme, une lueur de rage dans les yeux :

-Si vous osez me faire quoi que ce soit...

-Tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Supplier ?

L'homme rit et reprit :

-Bah, ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu le fasses.

Son téléphone résonna dans la poche de son jean et il s'écarta pour répondre :

-Ouais ? Je l'ai. Oh, oui, elle est adorable. C'est ça.

La verte le regarda raccrocher.

S'efforçant de rester calme, elle fit le tour de la pièce où elle se trouvait : sale et humide, il n'y avait qu'un petit lit, celui où elle était allongée.

Un endroit abandonné peut-être...

Ses poignets étaient attachés par une corde qui brûlait sa peau tant elle était serrée . Ses chevilles étaient pareils.

Aya ne pouvait pas tenter de s'échapper et d'être toute seule contre ce taré bien plus fort physiquement l'effrayait

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Le sadique approcha rapidement son visage du sien et son souffle sur sa peau lui donna envie de vomir.

-Mais quand même... Tu est vraiment mignonne. On peut s'amuser... autrement.

Le sourire suggestif la terrifia et la verte chercha à échapper à ces mains qui avançaient vers elle.

-Non... Non !

Finalement, l'homme partit dans un grand éclat de rire et l'abandonna dans la pièce. Juste avant de fermer la porte, le tressé s'adressa à la lycéenne :

-On va bien s'amuser tous les deux, d'accord Midorima Aya ?

La porte se referma et l'homme installa le verrou.

Sur le lit, Aya fixait cette sortie qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser. Elle n'avait que quatre murs, ce lit et cette porte pour attendre qu'ils reviennent.

S'obligeant à ne pas hurler, elle appela son frère en sanglotant.

* * *

><p>Himuro roucoulait doucement en tenant la photo dans ses mains.<p>

-Tat-chin ! Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder cette photo ?!

-Tu étais tellement mignon, Atsushi... !

Murasakibara grignotait son Maiubou, assis sur son lit. Le violet avait profité du fait d'avoir la maison rien que pour lui pour être seul avec son amoureux mais le garçon amnésique semblait obnubilé par la photographie datant de ses 5 ans.

-Tellement mignon !

-Tat-chin...

Le brun releva la tête vers le violet qui en profita pour l'embrasser sournoisement.

Agréablement surpris, Himuro laissa tomber ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains et glissa ses bras autour de la nuque de Murasakibara. Le géant jouait avec la langue de son partenaire, l'enroulant contre la sienne au gré de son jeu.

Finalement, il s'écarta, laissant le plus petit rouge et haletant :

-Et là, je suis pas plus mignon ?

-Si...

Le brun toucha ses lèvres : c'était... super génial !

-Encore...

Murasakibara pencha la tête sur le côté, n'ayant pas entendu ce que disait son ami.

-Embrasse-moi encore !

Ah, cette fois, c'était plus clair !

Goûtant à nouveau la bouche du garçon, le violet testait ce qu'il avait retenu des divers magazines qu'il avait feuilleté par ci par là.

Cela dit, Himuro n'était pas en reste puisqu'il avait également fait deux-trois recherches... et regardé quelques films...

Les deux garçons commencèrent une petite bataille, cherchant à montrer à l'autre qu'ils avaient potassé le sujet.

-C'est... vraiment bon...

-Tat-chin...

Himuro sentit avec délice que la langue de son amant glissait sur sa gorge.

-Ah... Ne me fais pas de marques...

Glissant ses doigts dans les mèches violettes, le brun haletait sous les mouvements cumulés de la langue et des grandes mains qui remontait dans son dos.

Murasakibara lui retira son tee-shirt et mordit tout aussi doucement son épaule, faisant attention à ne pas le marquer comme demandé.

-Cannibale...

-Mais tu ne me demandes pas d'arrêter Tat-chin...

Le rire du brun se coupa quand le violet reprit ses lèvres. Himuro se recula légèrement et murmura :

-Tes parents ne vont pas tarder et on était censés préparer notre départ...

-Mais je préfère faire ça.

Il reprit ses lèvres, coupant l'argument que l'amnésique allait employer et vint frôler son torse avec ses mains.

Remontant des côtes, il frôla avec son pouce, un téton érigé de désir.

-Aaaaah...

-Tu es tellement sensible.

Murasakibara remplaça son doigt pour ses lèvres, suçant et aspirant :

-Atsushi ! Aaaah !

Himuro se retenait aux épaules musclées pour ne pas tomber, certain que ses jambes allaient lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Il quémanda un nouveau baiser et l'obtint.

Le brun sentit que son amant glissait ses grandes mains contre ses fesses, les malaxant avec impatience :

-Je... Je veux...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'amnésique rougit mais dit finalement les mots qui hantaient son esprit :

-Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Himuro cala son visage contre la nuque du violet tandis que celui-ci le soulevait jusqu'au lit.

-Tat-chin... Je te veux...

Ces trois mots embrasèrent tellement le brun qu'il obligea Murasakibara à rouler sur le dos et s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

Il se lécha les lèvres et retira le haut que portait le géant.

Maintenant, c'était à lui de lui montrer...

Himuro commença par faire doucement rouler ses hanches, s'attirant un grognement de satisfaction.

Il partit à son tour à la découverte du torse en face de lui, traçant des sillons avec sa langue et écoutant les gémissements rauques que le violet laissait échapper.

A quatre pattes, il descendit jusqu'au nombril et sa main ouvrit doucement la braguette.

-Aaah...

C'était étrange de voir Murasakibara avec les yeux fermés et qui gémissait, sa main dans les cheveux sombres de son amant.

-Asushi...

Remontant un court instant, Himuro vola un baiser tendre et s'apprêta à repartir plus bas...

-Atsushi, tu es là ?

La porte s'ouvrit si rapidement que les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps de penser à se mettre dans une position moins équivoque.

-Ah... désolé...

-Taku-chin...

Le brun plus âgé se gratta le menton en détournant le regard : c'était quand même gênant de voir son petit frère s'envoyer en l'air. Bon, ils étaient pas en pleine action mais le petit brun semblait bien partit.

D'ailleurs...

-Tu es... Himuro, c'est ça ?

-Euh... Oui...

-Takumi, le premier grand frère.

-Enchanté.

Le silence s'éternisa puisque que Takumi ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

-Takumi ? Il est là ou pas ?

Murasakibara colla son front à sa main en voyant le jumeau débarquer. Jumeau qui avait plus réflexes concernant ce genre de situations :

-Aah ! Désolé ! Takumi, fermes cette porte enfin !

Ladite porte claqua et la voix d'Himuro résonna derrière :

-Sincèrement désolé ! On reste dans le salon...

-Faites pas trop de bruit donc !

-Takumi !

Les pas précipités dans l'escalier confirmèrent que les deux garçons rejoignaient le rez de chaussée.

Himuro cligna des yeux en fixant la porte : pour une première rencontre, y'avait mieux...

-Tat-chin... désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Ils s'offrirent mutuellement un petit sourire, tout désir disparu.

-Une autre fois ?

Murasakibara hocha la tête, déçu : il aurait enfin pu profiter de son Himuro rien qu'à lui !

Le brun lui tendit son haut et le violet l'enfila en boudant.

-Pour la peine, on peut vraiment commencer à préparer notre départ maintenant !

L'amnésique voulait détendre un peu son amant mais sa déception était perceptible.

-Tat-chin.

Le pâtissier ouvrit les bras et le plus petit se lova contre lui. Il eut même droit à un bisou sur le front.

S'arrachant difficilement de ses bras chauds, Himuro motiva son ami :

-Allez ! Si on avance bien dans les préparatifs, je t'achète ce que tu veux !

-Vraiment ? J'ai envie de chantilly...

-Si tu as envie !

Le sourire affamé de Murasakibara fit douter le brun : cette chantilly... C'était pour faire quoi au juste ?

* * *

><p>Aomine gara sa voiture de fonction dans une place juste à côté de l'entrée de l'hôpital : si c'était pas merveilleux !<p>

Cachant son arme de service sous le siège, il ferma à clé et entra dans l'immense bâtiment.

Ce qui le dérangeait quand il venait ici, c'était l'odeur ambiante. En dehors des produits de nettoyage, c'était plutôt celle de la mort. Il lui collait au palais, rappelant au bleu que des gens mourraient dans cet endroit. Évidement, Aomine connaissait la mort : en tant que flic, il avait vu des scènes assez violentes même pour lui.

Mais plus il s'approchait de la chambre de Kise, plus cette horrible odeur disparaissait, laissant place au soleil et au parfum du bouquet qu'il avait commandé.

Le mannequin dormait comme à son habitude, l'air tellement « vivant » qu'Aomine resta sur le pas de porte, certain qu'il s'était produit quelque chose hier soir.

Haussant les épaules, il approcha sa bonne veille copine la chaise et posa son derrière dessus :

-Salut, Kise. T'es vivant ?

Aucune réponse.

Fermant les yeux, le bleu laissa sa tête ballotter en arrière, monologuant à son habitude :

-Je me fais juste des films...

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en pensant à ce qu'il allait raconter et continua :

-Ma mère... veut l'épouser... Ce paumé d'Aomori... Sauf qu'elle a 45 ans maintenant... Et lui, 52... C'est un peu tard pour s'épouser. A leurs âges... Ils sont dingues !

Aomine ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond de ses yeux fatigués :

-Je comprend pas...

-Tu n'as jamais été très malin de toute façon...

Baissant la tête à une vitesse fulgurante, le bleu laissa sa bouche ouverte en fixant le blond.

-Bonjour, Aominecchi.

-Tu es... réveillé...

-Depuis hier soir mais j'ai presque fait une nuit blanche alors je me rattrape un peu...

Aomine regardait son ancien amant, silencieusement. Kise...

-Kise...

-Hm ?

Posant ses coudes sur le matelas, le policier cacha sa tête dans ses bras et se mit à rire :

-T'es vraiment... le pire des emmerdeurs.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

La répartie du mannequin le fit sourire et le bleu releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder dans ses yeux :

-Ouais, je suis le pire. Dans tout.

Kise imita son sourire et chercha sa main en tremblant.

-Mais tu es là.

-Ouais, je suis là.

Le blond ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir pour finir sa nuit.

-Ne part pas tout de suite, d'accord ?

-Je te l'ai dit... J'attendrais... Et je t'attendrais.

Kise s'endormit avant d'entendre la fin de sa phrase.

Aomine posa sa tête sur son avant-bras de libre et ferma les yeux.

Cette promesse là, il la tiendrait !

* * *

><p>Kagami recouvrit le corps nu du turquoise avec une couverture. Kuroko s'était endormi sur le canapé sitôt leur affaire terminée.<p>

Le rouge se sentait... vidé. Et incroyablement bien en même temps. Outre le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas regarder son colocataire en face pendant quelques jours, il ne regrettait pas.

Il aurait presque envie d'embrasser le fantôme jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et qu'ils entament un second round.

* * *

><p>Kagami se cambra en sentant le muscle humide qui se déplaçait partout sur sa longueur.<p>

-Ouh...

Kuroko se mit à rire doucement et lui dit :

-Came toi un peu, je viens à peine de commencer !

A peine ?! Mais il était déjà... !

Le turquoise reprit ses lèchements tandis que ses mains se déplaçaient sur les cuisses d'acier. Gourmand, il répondit à la supplication muette du pompier et suçota le bout de cette friandise.

-Kurokoooo...

Oh oui, il allait rapidement devenir accro au visage du rouge : ses rouges rouges, sa bouche cherchant désespérément un filet d'air et ses yeux qui regardaient partout sauf entre ses jambes, pour ne pas voir les yeux turquoise.

Et pour ne pas voir sa bouche...

Kuroko s'amusait comme un fou : il faisait exprès de ne pas continuer malgré les coups de reins que Kagami n'arrivait pas à retenir. Appuyant davantage sur les cuisses, le turquoise enfonça enfin le membre gorgé de sang entre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa gorge.

Le râle pur plaisir que poussa le rouge fit comprendre à Kuroko qu'il avait intérêt à s'écarter un peu sinon...

-Aaah !

Le turquoise sentit juste que son colocataire appuyait férocement sur sa tête, lui faisant avaler de force le liquide blanc et amère. Kuroko se débattit et réussi à s'écarter, recrachant ce qu'il pouvait à même le sol :

-Ah, Kuroko... Désolé, j'ai...

-C'est absolument... dégouttant !

Le plus petit s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main en fixant furieusement le pompier sur le canapé.

-Désolé...

-Tch !

L'objet du délit était toujours dressé fièrement, attendant qu'on s'occupe à nouveau de lui.

-Préviens la prochaine fois ! On voit que t'as jamais goûter un truc pareil...

Se rapprochant à nouveau, il le reprit en bouche et imposa un rythme lent pour être certain de ne pas se retrouver à nouveau à devoir tout recracher.

Sa langue humidifiait chaque centimètre carré qu'elle touchait. Les gémissements de Kagami l'encourageait à accélérer doucement et le turquoise put enfin l'avaler entièrement.

Quittant les cuisses musclées, ses propres mains se dirigèrent vers son bas de pyjama et sans abandonnant son mouvement buccale, Kuroko ne garda que son haut. Brûlant d'impatience, il se prépara lui-même.

Kagami devenait dingue : cette langue... Comment un simple muscle pouvait-il faire autant de bien ?! Jetant pour la première fois un coup d'œil à l'autre garçon, il du planter ses ongles dans ses paumes pour ne pas venir une deuxième fois.

Kuroko... Kuroko gémissait, son érection totalement dans sa bouche tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient sans pitié entre ses fesses blanches ! Et comble du supportable, le turquoise se mit soudainement à le regarder dans les yeux.

Oh, mince... Il allait encore venir...

-Kuroko... Je vais...

Le maître de maternelle se recula, un file de bave le liant au sexe gonflé :

-Pas maintenant.

-Mais...

-Retient-toi...

Pour un peu, Kagami aurait pu prendre ces derniers mots comme une supplication.

Kuroko se réinstalla à califourchon au dessus du pompier, planta ses yeux turquoise dans son vis à vis et retira son haut. Saisissant son visage à deux mains pour l'approcher de son torse pâle, il ordonna :

-Lèche.

Il se cambra doucement et se mordit les lèvres quand la langue du rouge prit soin des deux boutons roses.

Le turquoise se mit à haleter et sa main chercha le membre du rouge pour placer son gland contre son intimité.

-Aah... Kagami...

Le concerné stoppa son activité pour venir s'accrocher aux reins du garçon qui le dominait en hauteur pour une fois.

Lentement, très lentement, Kuroko abaissa ses hanches, sentant la tête de l'érection qui l'écartelait intérieurement.

-Ouh...

Arrivé vers la moitié, le garçon dut d'arrêter à cause de la douleur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas de relations sexuelles que son corps lui faisait payer à sa manière. Il s'accrocha aux épaules et baissa la tête, tachant de se décontracter avant de reprendre sa descente. Et c'était pas pour tout de suite...

-Tellement... gros...

Kagami serrait les dents pour résister à l'envie lancinante qui lui hurlait sa verge : celle d'appuyer sur le corps du turquoise pour qu'il s'enfonce totalement.

Mais les quelques larmes visibles dans les yeux plissés par la douleur le calma et, tout en hésitant, sa main attrapa la propre érection de son ancien coéquipier.

Kuroko poussa un gémissement de surprise, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce que le rouge fasse une telle chose. Mais pourtant, c'était bon. Bon et utile puisqu'il pu reprendre sa descente.

La main du pompier retrouva sa place d'origine sur les reins de son compagnon et un cri rauque lui échappa quand il se sentit entièrement à l'intérieur du petit corps pâle.

-Regarde Kagami... Tu es... entièrement en moi...

S'éloignant autant que ses bras lui permettait, Kuroko permit ainsi à l'ancien As de Seirin de voir l'inéluctable : il venait de changer à jamais leur relation... On peut pas rester ami quand on se trouve enfoncé à 24 centimètres à l'intérieur de quelqu'un !

Il sentait que l'ancien joueur fantôme tremblait et quand il remonta vers son visage, il fut frappé par le choc : ce n'était pas Yandere Kuroko qu'il tenait, c'était bel et bien Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Ku...Kuroko ?

-Oui, qui d'autre ?

-Non mais... Tu n'es pas ta double personnalité diabolique ?

La douleur laissa place à l'incompréhension :

-De quoi, tu parles ?! J'ai pas de double personnalité !

-Mais quand tu devenais autoritaire et tout ça...

-Je suis moi...

Donc... Yandere Kuruko était juste Kuroko mal luné ?!

-Mais... Tu disais des choses tellement... perverses !

Kuroko se renfrogna et grogna presque en répondant :

-A donc, je vois. Le gentil et discret petit Kuroko Tetsuya n'a pas le droit de parler de sexe ?! Il doit se contenter de jouer le gentil soumis, juste bon à crier de plaisir ?!

-Mais.. Mais non ! Je suis désolé, je voulais pas...

-Alors tais-toi et profite !

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, le garçon se souleva, serrant étroitement Kagami en lui.

Kagami ne chercha pas à l'aider à bouger, prenant simplement son pied sur son canapé. Kuroko était étroit, terriblement étroit. Mais si délicieux...

Se soulevant de plus en plus rapidement, le turquoise retrouvait tous ses réflexes et les spasmes qui secouaient son corps le rendait fou. Ivre de plaisir, il accéléra soudainement, tirant un râle de plaisir au rouge sous lui.

-Aaah... Doucement...

-C'est si bon...

Le fantôme se mit à gémir sans se contrôler, s'arquant à s'en briser la colonne vertébrale.

-Kuroko...

-Attends, je cherche...

-Tu cherches quoi ?

Le turquoise se tortillait à la recherche de cette petite boule de nerfs qui l'enverrais au septième ciel.

Le cri jouissif de Kuroko laissa Kagami choqué : d'une part, parce qu'il affichait un visage de luxure pure et de l'autre, parce qu'il s'était tellement resserré que le rouge en aurait presque mal.

Presque parce que Kuroko bougeait de plus en plus rapidement, criant et se tortillant de plaisir dans les grands bras musclés du pompier.

-Aaaaah... Aaaaa !

Ça lui avait tellement manqué !

-Kuroko... !

Il regarda le rouge sous lui : les yeux fermés, il luttait visiblement pour ne pas venir sans en avoir eu le consentement.

-Tu veux, hein, Kagami ? Tu veux vraiment ?

-Oh putain, oui !

Le turquoise s'empalait de plus en plus profondément et ses mains s'agrippèrent à la nuque du garçon :

-Alors vas-y... Viens, s'il te plaît !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Kagami profite du moment où il était au plus profond du turquoise pour faire pousser son dernier cri à Kuroko.

Le turquoise se laissa tomber sur le torse du rouge qui referma ses bras autour de la frêle silhouette.

Le front du garçon toucha son épaule et :

-Kuroko ?! Ta fièvre a encore augmenté ?!

-Fatigué...

Le jeune maître de maternelle se laissa tomber sur le côté et s'endormit quand sa tête toucha le vieux canapé.

Kagami n'osait plus bouger...

* * *

><p>Et puis, finalement, il s'était levé et avait recouvert son ami d'une couverture assez chaude. Il avait préparé également une compresse pour son front. Le rouge se sentait prêt à passer plusieurs heures d'affilé à regarder le turquoise mais sa porte n'allait plus tenir longtemps face au chien qui exigeait de rentrer.<p>

Foutu clébard et foutu Kuroko qui s'endormait en le laissant en plan !

Il avait passé la nuit sur le canapé avec son ancienne ombre.

* * *

><p>Satsuki se réveilla au alentour de 8h 30 : heure désastreuse alors qu'on était Dimanche...<p>

Se tournant doucement, elle sourit tendrement en fixant Akashi qui dormait comme un bébé. Rentré très tard le soir d'avant, il avait du la rejoindre dans le lit à une heure avancée de la nuit. Ou très tôt le matin, point de vue...

Elle s'étonnait encore de s'habituer aussi facilement de vivre avec lui. Akashi avait de toute façon rapidement compris qu'il ne pourrait que compter sur lui-même pour la cuisine et la rose s'occupait des autres taches en échange.

Mais tout se passait tellement bien... C'était effrayant quelque part ! Qu'ils s'entendent à merveille et vivent comme un parfait petit couple...

Ça n'était pas eux ! Ils devraient se disputer pour un rien pas se regarder amoureusement comme des adolescents !

Bien décidée à se rendormir, Satsuki remarqua que le rouge se réveillait à son tour. Difficilement, les yeux rouge et or s'ouvrirent et fixèrent un instant la jeune fille tout près.

Satsuki murmura :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour... Quelle heure est-il ?

-Hum... Un peu plus de 8h 30.

Akashi grogna et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, prêt à imiter la rose et retourner au pays des songes.

Ils allaient se rendormirent quand un portable sonna quelque part dans la chambre.

-Pas maintenant...

-C'est peut-être important.

Akashi n'avait que quatre heures de sommeil au compteur, soit trop peu pour qu'il est la force de se lever et de raccrocher.

-C'est le tien, Satsuki...

-Ah ?

Roulant sur le matelas, elle atteignit sa table de chevet et sans ouvrir les yeux, décrocha :

-...Allo... ?

-_Satsuki._

-Pa... Papa ?!

Se redressant à la vitesse de la lumière, Satsuki oublia presque l'Empereur -ou ce qu'il en restait après sa courte nuit qu'il comptait rattraper quand même- qui la fixait avec son œil doré, le nez dans l'oreiller.

-_Il faudrait que tu te déplaces jusqu'au village où se trouve la tombe de ta mère._

-Pourquoi ?

-_Le testament. Ta part de l'héritage._

La rose était pourtant certaine que ses parents l'avaient menacé de la déshériter avant de la mettre dehors...

-Quand ?

-_Maintenant._

-On est Dimanche et il est...

Satsuki calcula rapidement :

-... 8h 35... Ça peut pas attendre ?

-_J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et mon avocat également._

-Un Dimanche ?

Elle entendit son père marmonner quelque chose mais ne comprit pas :

-_Fais un effort pour une fois. _

Il raccrocha.

Posant le téléphone sur la petite table de chevet, la rose se frotta les yeux et se leva :

-Où vas-tu ?

-Mon père veut que je le rejoigne.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Ma part de l'héritage.

Akashi s'était tourné sur le dos et la regarda :

-Où est-il ?

-Visiblement, là où se trouve la tombe de ma mère.

-Un Dimanche ?

Satsuki enfila son jean noir :

-Étrange, hein ? Mais je ne cherche plus vraiment à le comprendre maintenant.

-Tu vas prendre le bus ?

-Oui.

-Mon chauffeur va t'amener.

Elle ferma le zip de sa veste.

-Non merci.

-Si.

Et voilà, elle l'avait mit en colère... Ça s'entendait rien qu'au ton de sa voix. Elle venait de refuser et il n'était pas content.

-Akashi... Je ne me vois pas arriver en pleine campagne avec ta limousine de luxe.

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu vas faire.

-Je t'ai dit non.

D'habitude, la vision d'Akashi en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés la rendait heureuse mais là... Les yeux vairons étaient plissés du fait qu'elle lui tienne tête.

-Satsuki...

-Écoutes Akashi, j'ai pas le temps ! Il n'y a que très peu de bus pour aller là-bas et je veux pas poireauter pour rien.

-Je vais appeler mon chauffeur et tu iras dans ma voiture.

-Et moi, je te dis que je vais prendre le bus et que je rentrerais avec le bus !

Se dépêchant de récupérer son portable et son sac, elle lui adressa à peine un « Bonne journée » et claqua la porte de l'appartement.

Akashi fixait toujours la porte de la chambre qui avait tremblé face à la force soudaine de la rose.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on discute ses ordres.

Mais il s'occuperait de ça dans quelques heures. Là, il voulait juste dormir un peu plus.

Il irait lui courir derrière plus tard.

* * *

><p>Aya entendit que le cadenas qui bloquait sa porte était retiré et son ravisseur rentra dans la pièce, un appareil photo à la main.<p>

-On va faire un petit jeu, Midorima Aya ! Tu vas prendre des poses et je vais te photographier. Essais juste d'avoir l'air terrorisé !

La verte lui lança un regard meurtrier et aurait même voulu ajouter une réplique cinglante mais sa gorge était sèche : elle avait terriblement soif. Mais hors de question de lui demander.

-Oh... Donc tu ne vas obéir gentiment ?

Il s'approcha et cogna son abdomen de toutes ses forces.

Pendant que la jeune fille criait sous la douleur, son bourreau prit quelques clichés.

-C'est mieux ! Allez, pleure, ça devrait faire de belles photos !

Aya serra les dents et ne bougea pas.

Ce qui contraria le tressé.

-Tu m'emmerdes à ne pas obéir ! T'es bien comme ton frère !

Cette fois, il frappa son visage et le choc contre sa joue amena quelques larmes sur ses joues blanches :

-Voilà, c'était pas compliqué !

L'homme fouilla sa veste et en sortit une bouteille d'eau :

-Tu as soif, non ? Alors, ouvre la bouche.

Ses poignets étaient toujours attachés dans son dos et la verte comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Le liquide lui faisait tellement envie...

Le brun dévissa la bouteille et la glissa entre les lèvres de la jeune fille qui avala de grandes gorgées :

-Doucement. Ça serait dommage que tu t'étouffes.

Il retira doucement la bouteille en plastique et avec son pouce, vint essuyer les traces de larmes sur son visage.

-Si tu obéis, je ne te ferais pas trop de mal.

Cette soudaine gentillesse lui donna envie de vomir et elle lui fit comprendre en jetant un regard assassin.

Sans un regard en arrière, l'homme referma la porte et Aya reposa son visage dans l'oreiller de fortune qui se trouvait dans ce lit.

Elle avait froid, elle avait peur et elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes.

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Je suis désolée, Mura, Muro... sans doute la prochaine fois !

J'ai pleins de persos à faire apparaître et si peu d'idées en ce moment...

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9 :** Aomine est un peu occupé pour le moment... Faudrait qu'elle attende un peu.

**Laura-067** : De la chance... Pour l'instant. Concernant Alex, je n'en sais rien. Parfois, certains personnages arrivent comme ça, pas du tout prévus ! Midorima allait quand même pas accepter ses sentiments ! Merci de suivre encore !

**Kaleimaya** : Qui ? Quoi ? Qui a spoilé ?!

**Emy-nee **: Mais arrêtes de menacer tout le monde enfin ! Mon imagination ? Mes Multi-personnalités m'aident... Tout ce qui concerne Kise a la classe ! Non, pas d'inceste Hard... Tetsuya demande où signer : tu peux lui passer un de tes formulaires ? Le destin de Satsukiiii ! (merde, j'ai la chanson dans la tête!) J'adore les peluches ! En Akashi ?! Yeah ! Tu gères !

**Hikaru Chesire** : Moi, me venger ?! Ça me ressemble pas... Les Midorima sont complexes. Tu as tout fait, c'est parfait !

**Nomie **: Ouh, merci beaucoup ! C'est un grand plaisir pour moi d'être... (part dans délire digne des Oscars). Par un H et un I... Peut-être, mouis...

**Alyxel** : Le pari donc... Je note. J'ai autant de sœurs que Murasakibara a de frères en plus de sa sœur donc le sujet m'est pas du tout inconnu ! Kise se venge... Ça peut donner des trucs rigolos !

**Zoemitzuko** : C'est bien comme ça que ça s'écrit. Bah, ils peuvent pas tous être gentils... C'est tombé sur lui, pas de bol ! A la base, c'était un pari : si je le plaçait quelque part (ce qui n'était absolument pas compliqué) je gagnais des pockys à la fraise venus direct du Japon et je raffole des ces machins !

**Gil Prussia Belschmidt II** : Kise Ouahaha ! (dans Némo, ça sonne mieux!) Akashi et Momoi, ça va, ça vient... Il suffit d'un petit truc pour allumer la flammèche. Pour les persos, j'en prévois quelqu'un, pas forcément ceux que tu as cité. Mais la plupart du temps, ils n'apparaissent pas comme je l'avait prévu : par exemple, Aida n'était pas du tout enceinte quand j'ai pensé à elle la première fois ! Et pourtant, au final...

**Rage** : Et bien, merci quand même (bien que tu ne liras probablement pas ça) d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser une review. Ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, je le conçois, alors que tu es malgré tout prit le temps de lire et de m'écrire un petit truc me fait quand même plaisir !

**Sandrableach** : Deux jours ?! Je vais devoir écrire plus vite... Kuroko, je savais qu'il serait comme ça dans cette fic, je ne le voyais que comme ça !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Après avoir réglé cette affaire avec son père, Satsuki va voir Kise. Himuro commence à avoir des doutes sur son emménagement avec Murasakibara et Midorima, après avoir reçu un étrange colis, demande de l'aide à Aomine qui est mis sur l'affaire avec Kasamatsu et son équipe. _Chapitre 32 : Une grenouille dans une mare ! _


	33. 32- Une grenouille dans une mare!

Lali oh ! J'ai rien de spécial à raconter aujourd'hui... Excepté que je me marre toute seule en lisant vos commentaires ! Ils me font plaisir en plus, ils me font rire : que demander de plus ?

Bonne lecture !

_Après avoir réglé cette affaire avec son père, Satsuki va voir Kise. Himuro commence à avoir des doutes sur son emménagement avec Murasakibara et Midorima, après avoir reçu un étrange colis, demande de l'aide à Aomine qui est mis sur l'affaire avec Kasamatsu et son équipe._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 : Une grenouille dans une mare !<strong>

Satsuki était montée rageusement dans le bus qu'elle avait eu par chance : deux minutes plus tard et elle le ratait.

Cet espèce de... d'Empereur maniaque du contrôle !

Ça l'avait tellement mise en colère qu'elle était partie sans se brosser les cheveux -qui formaient déjà un amas de nœuds roses- et sans se laver les dents.

Dénichant un élastique au fond de sac, Satsuki passa rapidement ses doigts dans ses longues mèches et les noua en un chignon informe. Fouillant un peu plus les poches, elle découvrit une boîte de chewing-gum à la menthe : ça valait pas un bon brossage de dents mais ça ferait l'affaire en attendant.

Une heure et demie de trajet maintenant...

* * *

><p>Himuro s'était réveillé bien trop tôt ce matin. La faute à son esprit qui se posait mille et une questions.<p>

Il allait vivre avec Murasakibara.

Cette phrase résonnait dans son esprit encore et encore.

Il était heureux, très heureux mais... Plus les jours passaient plus le brun se disait que leur relation avançait rapidement : ils étaient ensemble depuis un mois et ils allaient emménager ensemble ? Alors oui, ils se connaissaient depuis des années mais il y avait une grande différence entre vivre avec un ami et vivre avec son amant !

Surtout que lui ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment des ces années...

Se passant la main dans ses cheveux, Himuro se dirigea vers son bureau où l'attendait un petit ordinateur portable qu'il alluma.

Ouvrant une page Internet, il se connecta à sa messagerie afin de voir si une des universités de Tokyo avait envoyé une réponse concernant son dossier. Mais pour l'instant, rien.

En vérité, il y avait bien un point qui le dérangeait plus que le fait de vivre avec son récent petit-ami : en faisant défiler les pages des trois écoles, l'amnésique était resté sans voix devant les montants exorbitants demandés. Ses parents -il ne se leurrait pas, il ne pouvait pas payer tout ça!- pourraient sans doute s'en sortir à deux mais...

Himuro sursauta quand une autre information parvint à son cerveau : cet appartement... Murasakibara n'allait pas payer chaque mois tout seul ?!

Son salaire allait peut-être être doublé mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de payer sa part !

Un petit boulot alors ! Mais avec l'université, il serait rapidement fatigué...

Ou alors...

Oublier l'université.

Non, il avait besoin de ce diplôme !

Dans ce cas...

Ne plus suivre Murasakibara de façon à ne pas être un fardeau financièrement parlant.

Himuro se prit la tête entre ses mains : il ne savait pas quoi faire... Il voulait réellement être avec le violet mais le fait de dépendre ainsi de son argent le dérangeait vraiment.

Le brun allait quitter sa page quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de recevoir un nouveau mail.

Plus il lisait, plus ses épaules s'affaissaient.

Voila quelques chose qui compliquait encore plus la situation.

* * *

><p>Midorima avait rejoint ses parents au poste de police le plus proche.<p>

Si son père cachait parfaitement bien le fait qu'il soit inquiet, ce ne fut pas le cas de sa femme qui se jeta sur son aîné pour le maudire à nouveau jusqu'à sa trente-sixième génération.

S'écarta prudemment, le vert se laissa tomber d'un coup sur la chaise inconfortable près de lui, tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Il remarqua vaguement que ses parents étaient conduits vers l'officier qui se chargeait de ce genre de problèmes et ferma les yeux, le visage enfoncé dans ses mains.

Il entendit sa mère hurler de loin et son père qui tentait de la calmer.

Midorima ne pouvait pas rester là : il devait rentrer chez lui. Peut-être qu'Aya était revenue...

Le vert arpentait les rues presque à la façon d'un somnambule. Il se sentait tellement coupable...

Il mit longtemps à comprendre qu'il se trouvait devant sa porte. Attrapant mollement ses clés, le médecin l'ouvrit et failli glisser quand son pied se posa sur une enveloppe. Se retenant in ex-extremis, le vert ramassa l'objet en question en grognant : quelle idée de glisser des enveloppes sous une porte ?!

Posant d'abord son manteau et enfilant ses fidèles pantoufles, Midorima l'ouvrit enfin et regarda son contenu. Un cri choqué lui échappa et il se laissa tomber à terre, une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

S'éparpillait partout autour de lui des photos d'Aya qui hurlait et pleurait sous différents angles.

* * *

><p>En descendant du bus, Satsuki fut à nouveau surprise de la différence d'air entre celui la ville et la campagne.<p>

Elle ne voyait que des champs à perte de vue, parfois occupés par des vaches, des moutons et même des chevaux.

La rose était bel et bien arrivée. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas où aller maintenant.

Ne ressentant absolument pas le besoin de se diriger vers la tombe de sa mère, Satsuki marcha plutôt vers la place du petit village et rendit leur salut aux quelques personnes qu'elle croisait.

Dans l'ensemble, ce village était vraiment grand, bien que les maisons soient dispersées par ci par là. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants en bas âge et de personnes âgées regroupées entre elles.

Satsuki, qui ne connaissait que la ville, ne s'imaginait pas vivre dans ce genre d'endroit mais à l'occasion, ça devait être sympa de passer des vacances à la campagne.

La rose soupira, désirant se dépêcher de finir cette affaire d'héritage rapidement et chercha son portable dans son sac à main. Elle sélectionna le numéro de son père et attendit :

-_Satsuki._

-Je suis arrivée et j'aimerais qu'on se dépêche de finir tout ça.

-_Tu es près de la place ?_

-Oui.

-_J'arrive._

Satsuki raccrocha et n'eut plus qu'à attendre.

Tapotant doucement le sol du bout de sa chaussure, la rose regarda son père qui avançait vers elle : l'homme semblait avoir encore prit dix ans depuis l'enterrement. Il était amaigri et le peu de cheveux sur son crâne devenaient de plus en plus blancs.

Le père et la fille ne se saluèrent pas et ne demandèrent rien à l'autre. Satsuki se contenta de le suivre jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison.

Dans la tradition pure de la maison typique japonaise, celle-ci gagnait la palme ! A croire que tout était d'origine !

Se déchaussant à l'entrée, Satsuki suivit son père jusque dans le salon où attendait un autre homme : l'avocat visiblement. Celui-ci se leva du coussin sur lequel il était assis et tendit une main professionnelle :

-Bonjour, Makoto Ren.

Satsuki salua cet homme qui avait la quarantaine facile et prit place sur un troisième coussin.

L'avocat fit apparaître un paquet de feuilles et commença à parler.

La rose soupira et tenta de suivre.

* * *

><p>Midorima chercha le numéro d'Aomine en tremblant.<p>

Il ne pouvait pas regarder davantage ces photos.

-_Allô ?_

-Aomine...

-_Midorima ?!_

La voix choquée de l'autre côté l'énerva un peu.

-Écoutes, je... Je...

-_T'accouches ?!_

-Je crois que ma sœur a été enlevée.

Le fait même de dire cette phrase lui donna envie de rire : qui pouvait bien être assez tordu pour kidnapper Aya ?! A la limite, il plaindrait plus le ravisseur en question !

Il n'entendait plus la voix du bleu qui croyait sans doute à une blague.

-_Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais ri mais comme toi, tu ne blagues jamais..._

Midorima se retint de lui lancer une réplique cinglante et le policier continua :

-_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle n'a pas simplement disparu ? Elle est peut-être chez une amie..._

-Je viens de recevoir des photos. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas chez une amie.

Aomine garda le silence quelques secondes et dit enfin :

-_Tu as le don pour perdre les gens toi ! D'abord le mioche ensuite ta sœur..._

Le bleu donna une adresse au vert afin que les deux hommes se rejoignent pour qu'Aomine voit de ses propres yeux les images en questions.

Midorima raccrocha et resta un petit moment à regarder le mur en face de lui. Il tremblait.

Finalement, le vert ramassa les photos sans les regarder et récupéra l'enveloppe qui avait glissé sous un meuble plus loin.

Se préparant encore une fois pour affronter l'extérieur, Midorima tenait l'enveloppe du bout des doigts : il avait envie de vomir.

* * *

><p>Aomine patientait à l'intérieur d'un petit café en sirotant une minuscule tasse de café. Assis près d'une fenêtre, le bleu regarda le médecin aux cheveux émeraudes traverser la rue pour le rejoindre.<p>

La cloche de la porte d'entrée suivit d'un « Bonjour » rayonnant de la sympathique patronne du café en question, indiquaient clairement que le vert traçait vers sa table.

Le bleu reposa sa tasse vide et demanda à ce que l'on en apporte un autre :

-T'en veux un ?

Midorima le regarda en silence puis accepta mollement.

Une cafetière à la main, la patronne se glissa jusqu'aux deux hommes et servit deux nouvelles tasses bien fumantes.

Le policier jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe sur la table que le médecin avait pratiquement jeté avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Ce sont les photos ?

-...Oui...

Aomine tourna l'enveloppe, s'apercevant ainsi qu'il n'y avait pas de cachet de poste : autrement dit, elle avait directement été amenée chez Midorima.

Il retira les photos et les regarda une par une, perdant à chaque fois une teinte, jusqu'à en devenir blême. Visiblement, il était tout aussi choqué que le frère de d'Aya.

-Tu es a montré à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non.

Aomine les remis dans l'enveloppe et avala son café d'une traite.

-En temps normal, la police ne peut rien faire parce qu'une disparition n'est valable qu'après 24 heures sans nouvelles de la personne. Mais avec... _ça_, le cas de ta sœur va être pris en charge par une équipe spéciale formée pour rechercher des gens disparus.

Le bleu désigna l'objet blanc entre eux du menton, avec un air de dégoût total.

Midorima écouta ce que disait son ancien coéquipier, toujours sous le choc : sa petite sœur... Quelqu'un avait kidnappé _sa_ petite sœur !

-Tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? Quelqu'un qui veut s'en prendre à ta famille ? Ou à toi ?

-A moi ?!

Les yeux bleus se fixèrent aux siens :

-C'est à toi que ça a été envoyé. Pas à tes parents mais à toi. Donc, j'ai toutes les raisons de supposer que tu es visé.

-C'est... irréel...

Aomine haussa les épaules :

-L'équipe en question va te poser les mêmes questions, peut-être même jusqu'à pousser dans les détails intimes. Ces mecs vont enquêter sur tout ce qui t'entoure : chercher parmi tes relations, ta famille... T'as intérêt à avoir les nerfs solides.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Je suis sûr à 98% que plus ils chercheront, plus le taré derrière l'enlèvement de ta sœur va continuer à t'envoyer des machins du genre.

Midorima se frotta le visage avec ses mains : comme ça, à froid, il ne voyait personne...

-Je ne sais vraiment pas...

Le bleu le fixa en silence et finit par se lever, les photos à la main.

-Je vais faire en sorte que l'équipe spéciale soit rapidement mise au courant. Rentre chez toi, repose-toi et te focalise pas dessus sinon tu vas devenir dingue.

-Ma petite sœur a été enlevée ! Évidemment que je vais devenir dingue !

Aomine jeta un billet sur la table et s'en alla sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Le vert le laissa partir, sans un mot également.

Désespéré, il chercha à appeler une nouvelle fois Aya, qui ne répondit pas évidemment.

-Pardon... Vous voulez un peu plus de café ?

Les yeux verts ne regardèrent même pas la femme qui s'approchait :

-Vous auriez quelque chose de plus fort ?

* * *

><p>Quand Satsuki put enfin sortir de chez son père, il était presque midi.<p>

Épuisée mentalement, elle tentait de rejoindre l'arrêt du bus pour vérifier l'horaire : son bus ne serait pas là avant quinze minutes...

Ici, le soleil tapait fort et la rose décida de chercher un coin d'ombre où s'asseoir en attendant.

Elle allait revenir à la place du village quand des cris d'enfants attirèrent son attention : un peu plus loin, près d'une barrière en bois par dessus laquelle un cheval avait passé son énorme tête, un adulte soulevait les enfants un par un pour qu'il caresse l'animal. Ceux qui l'avait déjà touché partaient en courant et en riant. Ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion d'approcher le cheval puisqu'ils étaient encore petits, comparé à l'énorme bête.

Satsuki sourit doucement : son père avait bien choisi l'endroit où se poser depuis la mort de sa femme.

-A moi ! A moi !

-Hum... tu es passée déjà, non ?

-Je veux encore toucher le cheval !

La rose ouvrit grand ses yeux quand elle découvrit que la petite fille était tranquillement soulevée par Akashi. Le garçon ne semblait pas perturbé du fait qu'elle étreignait son tee-shirt de toute ses forces pour être sûr de ne pas tomber quand il l'approcha du cheval qui souffla fort sur les cheveux bouclés de l'enfant.

Riant aux éclats, la gamine fut ramenée sur le sol et s'éloigna en remerciant l'Empereur qui regardait Satsuki de loin.

Elle soupira en consentit à s'approcher en premier.

-Je ne t'imaginais certainement pas aussi bien avec un enfant dans les bras.

Akashi la regarda, interrogateur :

-Pourquoi donc ? C'est normal de prendre les enfants dans ses bras, non ?

-Une autre facette de l'Empereur...

Cette fois, il haussa les épaules :

-Empereur ou pas, je compte bien prendre mes enfants dans mes bras dès qu'ils me le demanderont.

Satsuki s'imagina immédiatement la scène : Akashi avec un petit garçon, sa copie exacte, dans ses bras...

-3.0...

-Hum ?

-Rien... Je t'imaginais avec un fils...

-Pourquoi un fils ? Une fille c'est tout aussi bien !

La rose était un peu surprise : elle avait toujours cru qu'Akashi serait du type « un fils à tout prix ! »...

Mais une fille...

Remplaçant le garçon par une petite fille, Satsuki se dit à elle-même que ce serait vraiment mignon, une version d'Akashi en fille. Elle aurait de longs cheveux carmin et ses yeux autoritaires seraient rouges comme le sang.

Elle sourit doucement, s'imaginant elle-même avec sa propre version en garçon. Ça pourrait créer un duo de choc !

-Satsuki.

La rose releva ses yeux de la même couleur vers le rouge :

-Je suis très en colère pour ce matin.

Tout d'un coup, sa bonne humeur s'effondra et la colère s'empara de son visage :

-Ça tombe bien moi aussi !

-Donc, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse ?

-Qu...Comment ça ?!

-Tu sais pertinemment que je n'apprécie pas quand tu me parles sur ce ton.

Mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, elle se pencha un peu en avant, position typique qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de prendre quand elle était furieuse :

-Et moi, je déteste quand tu cherches à tout contrôler !

-Tu serais arrivée plus rapidement avec ma voiture.

-C'est une limousine, Akashi ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'arriver en limousine à la campagne ! Je m'excuse de vouloir une arrivée un peu plus discrète !

-Où est le mal à ça ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel : il était tellement obstiné lui aussi...

-Je n'aime pas me pavaner en faisant croire que je peux tout me permettre avec les moyens que je n'ai certainement pas ! Et je déteste encore plus quand tu considères que je dois bien sagement t'obéir !

Ils se fixaient, les yeux plissés, prêts à débattre encore longtemps sur le sujet.

Cependant, le bus choisit ce moment pour arriver et Satsuki grimpa dedans avec une œillade mortelle pour le rouge plus loin.

Les portes allaient se refermer quand Akashi grimpa subitement à l'intérieur du long véhicule et s'installa royalement près de la rose :

-Nous n'avons pas finit de discuter.

-Si ! Je n'ai absolument pas envie de passer une heure et demie à m'engueuler avec toi !

-Tu es la seule à t'énerver.

Se détournant brutalement, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine, Satsuki se concentra uniquement sur le paysage, ignorant fermement le garçon près d'elle.

Garçon qui ne la lâchait plus de regard, ses doigts tambourinant doucement la toile de son pantalon.

* * *

><p>A 13 heures, Aomine rappela Midorima pour l'informer qu'un membre de l'équipe spéciale de recherche souhaiter le rencontrer puisque, d'après leurs premières recherches, le frère était la dernière personne à avoir vu Aya.<p>

Le vert s'était donc déplacé au poste de police où travaillait le bleu et où cette rencontre se ferait.

-D'habitude, ils te font te déplacer jusqu'à leurs propres locaux mais il paraît qu'ils ont des fuites d'eaux importantes...

Midorima écouta distraitement ce que racontait le bleu : il s'en fichait de tout ça !

Le policier le fit entrer dans ce qui devait être une salle d'interrogatoire :

-Ouais, on est limité avec les pièces utilisables ici...

Il n'avait pas du tout l'impression de se sentir encore plus coupable...

Pour l'instant, les deux anciens Miracles n'étaient que tous les deux, chacun assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant entrer un Kasamatsu Yukio à bout de souffle :

-Désolé pour mon retard, c'est très difficile de se garer par ici.

-Je confirme.

Aomine avait finalement pris une pose assez décontractée, c'est à dire, bras derrière la tête et jambes tendues loin devant lui.

Les trois hommes se reconnurent assez finalement et firent grâce aux autres des salutations ennuyeuses assez générales.

Kasamatsu vida sa bouteille d'eau et prit place sur une des chaises libres en face de Midorima :

-Bon... Le dossier de ta sœur a été mis en priorité puisqu'elle est toujours mineure et que ces...photos indiquent clairement qu'elle est en danger.

Lui aussi avait tiqué sur le mot.

-Malheureusement, à part les votre à tous les deux, nous n'avons pu retrouver aucune empreinte...

-Donc, vous n'avez pas de piste...

-Pas pour l'instant... Aomine, as-tu regardé si plusieurs disparitions d'adolescentes ont été signalées ?

Le bleu s'étira tout en répondant :

-Ouais et y'a rien... Et aucun récidiviste n'a été libéré non plus...

Kasamatsu notait le tout sur un calepin noir et leva les yeux vers Midorima qui regardait dans le vide, sans doute en train de chercher un potentiel suspect dans ses connaissances.

-Midorima ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé le soir de sa disparition.

Le médecin prit la paroles sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte :

-On s'est disputé et elle est partie...

-Que portait-elle ?

Là, Midorima du fouiller dans sa mémoire et l'image précise de sa sœur lui apparut devant les yeux :

-Une robe... verte avec une tête de grenouille dans le dos...

Aya adorait cette vieille robe plus que tout.

-Et un collant noir.

Le brun couvrait la petite feuille blanche de son écriture simplifiée.

-Un sac à main ?

-Non, la robe à des poches alors Aya met toujours son téléphone et son portefeuille dedans.

Kasamatsu se gratta le front avec son stylo et jeta un coup d'œil à Aomine qui semblait -étonnamment- réfléchir :

-Aomine ?

-Parfois, c'est du côté du copain qu'il faut vérifier...

-Aya n'a pas de petit-ami.

Sur ce point là, Midorima pouvait être certain.

Il entendit le bleu ricaner derrière lui :

-Tu sais, Mido... Les adolescentes ne disent pas toujours tout à leur grand frère adoré.

-Je sais. Mais je peux affirmer qu'Aya ne voit personne.

L'enquêteur relut ses notes en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-Tu as des ennemis, Midorima ?

-Évidemment ! Entre ceux du basket et la famille de mes patients parfois décédés, il y a quelques personnes qui doivent me haïr.

-Et d'après toi...

-Je n'ai personne en particulier à l'esprit.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas encore d'autres questions à poser, Kasamatsu laissa son numéro au vert au cas où :

-Je te contacterais si j'ai d'autres questions.

-D'accord...

-Aomine ?

-Je vais commencer à lancer les avis de recherche. On fait quoi pour les parents ? Les photos risquent de les choquer bien plus que nous...

Les trois hommes étaient parfaitement d'accord et Kasamatsu décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas en parler pour l'instant.

Le bleu et le brun se devaient de rester en contact afin d'aider les recherches de l'autre et Midorima fut gentiment renvoyé chez lui.

Il n'y avait aucune piste pour l'instant...

Aomine esquissa un sourire : après le mystère de l'aiguille dans la botte de foin, la famille Midorima réinventait le genre avec leur fille...

Autant chercher une grenouille spécifique dans une mare.

* * *

><p>Aya regardait l'homme aux tresses qui retirait la corde autour de ses chevilles.<p>

-C'est mieux, non ?

Elle ne répondit pas, cherchant encore et toujours son nom.

L'homme posa un plateau sur une petite table à roulette et redressa la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il attrapa un peu riz avec les baguettes et lui tendit :

-Aaah !

Le regard exaspéré de la verte le fit rire :

-Décidément, tu es têtue ! Tu sais que si tu ne manges pas maintenant, je vais me mettre en colère et te forcer. Et tu ne vas pas du tout apprécier.

Peut-être mais le fait d'être nourrie par cette ordure était dur pour sa fierté.

Mais quand son estomac grogna, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche et les baguettes furent doucement guidées entre ses lèvres.

-Tu vois quand tu veux !

Aya mâchait et balançait ses jambes pour que le sang circule à nouveau.

L'homme lui fit vider toute l'assiette en quelques minutes et lui montra une bouteille de thé vert :

-Tu as soif ?

Oh bon sang, oui !

L'adolescente réussit à laisser passer une faible « oui » malgré sa gorge desséchée. Tout comme la dernière fois, l'homme lui donna à boire et quand il la retira soudainement, Aya ne put que gémir de mécontentement :

-Encore... un peu.

-Pas pour l'instant, petite princesse.

Ce surnom stupide, c'était l'unique façon dont il l'appelait.

-Pourquoi...

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi vous me faites ça... ?

Le tressé s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla près de ses jambes :

-Petite curieuse va ! Mais je vais te le dire : le mec qui m'a embauché à une dent contre ton frère et comme je le connaît bien le Midorima, je savais que s'il t'arrivait un truc pendant que tu étais chez lui alors il deviendrait dingue.

Son doigt jouait avec un petit trou sur le collant près du genou.

Aya tenta de bouger sa jambe pour virer sa main mais l'effort était trop dur pour elle.

-Pourquoi s'en prendre à moi... ?

-Parce que Midorima n'ai pas facile à détruire simplement comme ça. Si tu souffres, il souffre. Et qu'on risque moins de se faire chopper par Akashi comme ça.

Akashi... Elle tenait peut-être le nom de son ravisseur...

-Vous étiez à Teiko, c'est ça ? Je vous reconnais...

Le sourire sadique de l'homme confirma sa question :

-Oui, j'étais là-bas... Tu as une très bonne mémoire, petite princesse.

Tai... Non, Hai... Hai- quelque chose...

-Tu as l'air de peiner alors je vais te le dire mon nom : Haizaki Shougo.

Ben voilà, c'était pas compliqué...

La verte murmura son nom, prête à ne plus l'oublier.

Haizaki récupéra le plateau et avant de fermer la porte, s'adressa à la jeune fille toujours assise :

-Cependant, ne te fais pas d'illusions ! Si je t'ai donné mon nom, c'est parce que je sais que tu ne risques pas de sortir d'ici un jour...

Cette phrase glaça Aya qui le regarda, terrifiée :

-J'aime ce regard, petite princesse ! Je reviendrais vite te voir, attends-moi sagement !

La porte se ferma sur un rire fou et la verte laissa sa tête heurter le matelas.

Pourquoi était-elle autant fatiguée... ?

* * *

><p>Satsuki descendit du bus, suivie de près par Akashi.<p>

-Nous ne somme pas à l'appartement.

-Je ne rentre pas pour l'instant.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

La rose commença à marcher s'en prendre attention à la main qui allait saisir son bras. Retournée violemment, elle heurta le torse d'Akashi qui grogna à son oreille :

-Fais attention, Satsuki... Tu sais très bien que si tu me mets en colère, mon ciseau goûtera à nouveau ta jolie peau toute blanche.

Le rouge serrait le bras assez fort et la rose gémit de douleur, le visage enfoncé dans le tee-shirt d'Akashi.

-Donc... où vas-tu ?

-Je... voulais... aller voir Ki-chan...

-Je vois.

Il la relâcha et Satsuki s'écarta brutalement, la main levée pour le frapper. Cependant, elle préféra baisser le bras, consciente qu'Akashi se vengerait à nouveau et fit demi-tour.

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne...

Le rouge la regarda partir à grandes enjambées mais ne chercha pas à la suivre.

Pourquoi devait-elle le défier à chaque fois ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ?

A son tour, il s'éloigna : s'il restait plus longtemps près d'elle, il allait finir par commettre un geste qu'il allait forcément regretter.

Akashi allait regagner Kyoto.

* * *

><p>Kise s'ennuyait ferme dans cette chambre d'hôpital vide.<p>

Il lisait des magazines, tombant parfois sur un article qui parlait de lui et de sa soudaine maladie. Certains journalistes allaient même jusqu'à prétendre qu'il avait juste fui son travail de mannequin.

Le blond balança le magazine sur la table près de lui et replongea dans la contemplation du plafond. Blanc.

Du blanc partout.

Il réfléchissait... A Aomine surtout... Le bleu venait le voir parfois. C'était bizarre parce que Kise avait l'impression que le policier cherchait à être à nouveau proche de lui. Mais c'était ridicule, hein ? Après tout ce qui c'était passé...

S'il lui demandait à nouveau d'être avec lui... Le blond dirait probablement oui.

Le mannequin sourit tristement : il n'apprendrait donc jamais de ses erreurs ? Il reviendrait quand même dans les bras d'Aomine ?

Il se giflerait lui-même pour la peine !

Il allait soupirer à nouveau quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant quelques mèches roses entrer en premières. Ensuite ce fut tout Satsuki qui pénétra dans l'espace et qui leva ses grands yeux vers lui, s'attendant sans soute à le voir endormi comme d'habitude.

Mais pas cette fois.

Kise se contenta de sourire tandis que la rose se rendait progressivement compte qu'il était réveillé.

-Ki...-chan... ?

-Coucou Momocchi ! Ça fait longtemps !

Satsuki abandonna son sac sur la sol tandis qu'elle se jetait sur le lit pour étreindre le pauvre blond de toutes ses forces :

-Ki-chan ! Ki-chan !

Elle pleurait -pour changer- et le garçon commença à manquer d'air du fait que son superbe visage soit prisonnier entre ses deux seins.

-Momo... Momocchi !

-Désolée !

S'écartant -un tout petit peu- elle renifla et regarda son ami en détail : il avait l'air bien. Même très bien.

-J'ai eu tellement peur...

Kise frotta doucement le sommet des cheveux roses et dit :

-Pardon de t'avoir effrayé... Et merci pour tout Momocchi.

La jeune fille essuya son visage mouillé à l'aide de ses mains et renifla une deuxième fois.

Le blond laissa un peu plus de place dans son lit et tapota un petit creux vide que Satsuki s'empressa de rejoindre :

-Alors...

Un immense sourire mangeait son beau visage :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Satsuki sourit à son tour et chercha son téléphone.

-J'ai une vidéo qui devrait bien t'amuser...

Après tout, elle l'avait gardé exprès pour lui montrer à son réveil !

* * *

><p>L'ampoule du couloir qui donnait sur la porte de sa chambre éclaira le visage d'Aya qui se réveilla.<p>

Haizaki rentra et s'agenouilla près d'elle :

-Tout va bien ?

-Ne faites pas comme si vous étiez vraiment intéressé... Ça me répugne.

Le rire rauque de l'homme ne la fit même pas tressaillir.

-J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes.

La verte cligna des yeux, se rendant effectivement compte qu'elle avait passé la journée à boire et que sa vessie était désormais pleine.

Le tressé la souleva pour qu'elle se tienne sur ses deux jambes mais l'inactivité de ces dernières, les firent céder sous son poids. Haizaki la rattrapa en tour de main et la chargea sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac.

-Tu fais moins la fière, petite princesse.

Aya découvrit que le couloir se prolongeait uniquement à gauche. Il y avait quelques portes mais l'homme n'ouvrirent aucune d'entre elles.

C'est dans un deuxième cul de sac que se trouvait les toilettes.

La pièce n'avait rien de spécial avec juste un lavabo, ce qui devait être une douche -du moins, Aya ne voyait qu'un pommeau fixé au mur.

Les toilettes se trouvaient à droite dans un petit espace qui pouvait se fermer pour garder un peu d'intimité.

-Arrivée, petite princesse.

Il la reposa, veillant à la maintenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir t'aider...

-Vous pourriez aussi simplement me détacher les mains.

-Me prend pas pour un con.

Aya souhaita mourir quand les grandes mains se glissèrent sous sa robe pour venir baisser son collant et sa culotte -avec Monsieur l'Ours!- et la pousser sur les toilettes.

-Et dépêches-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Cette affaire terminée, Haizaki ramena Aya dans sa « chambre », un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. A bout de forces, la verte laissa sa tête se caler contre le torse de son ravisseur et ferma les yeux :

-Vous m'avez droguée ?

-C'est l'histoire de quelques jours que tu restes assez calme pour pas m'emmerder. Si tu me fait pas trop chier, j'arrêterais de te la donner.

-Trop aimable...

Sacrément efficace, mine de rien, elle avait l'impression d'être une guimauve dans conscience !

Haizaki la coucha sur le lit et poussa même la galanterie jusqu'à la recouvrir avec la couverture qui traînait.

-Et voilà, bien au chaud !

-... Allez vous faire foutre...

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, petite princesse.

L'homme repartit et ferma la porte avec le cadenas comme d'habitude.

Droguée jusqu'à la moelle épinière, Aya s'endormit sans perdre de temps, juste avec la pensée que toute cette gentillesse était à vomir.

* * *

><p>Himuro ne fut pas surpris de voir Murasakibara débarquer dans sa chambre, une poche de chips à la main.<p>

-Bonsoir Atsushi.

-Bonsoir... Je peux rester dormir chez toi, mes frères me lâchent plus.

Le brun accepta et vola un baiser sucré à son amant qui profita de l'occasion pour coller le plus petit contre lui.

Himuro aurait volontiers entraîner le violet sur son lit mais son esprit était occupé par autre chose.

Et Murasakibara s'en rendit compte :

-Tat-chin ?

Himuro frotta son visage contre le torse de son ami :

-Désolé...

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il releva son œil vers ceux du pâtissier : alors voilà ? Ils en étaient au stade où ils n'avait plus de secret l'un pour l'autre ?

-Je pense que je dois t'en parler après tout...

Le brun fila se poser sur le lit et fut rejoint par son amant rapidement.

-J'ai reçu une réponse d'une université.

-Hum ?

-Elle me propose une bourse pour le reste de mes études.

-C'est génial Tat-chin ! Toi qui t'inquiétais pour l'argent... !

Le plus dur restait à dire...

-Tat-chin ?

-Ce n'est la proposition d'une des université de Tokyo. C'est celle d'ici, Atsushi. J'ai une bourse pour l'université de commerce d'Akita.

Il n'y eut que le silence ensuite.

* * *

><p>Et hop, chapitre bouclé !<p>

J'ai eu du mal pour celui-là ! Pas que j'avais pas la motivation mais j'avais constamment quelque chose à faire...

Dur de vivre à la campagne...

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Emy-nee** : Ça se trouve Kise est un vrai fan des Feux de l'Amour... Himu et Mura = grillés ! Allez, c'est arrivé au meilleur d'entre nous ! Akashi dort, c'est le moment de prendre des photos ! Emy t'as toujours ta super caméra ?! Toi à la Japan... C'est ce qui m'a fait le plus rire !

**Alyxel **: Oh, mais j'en pète souvent des câbles... Donc, personne n'aime la pauvre petite sœur victime d'un Brother Complex ? Z'êtes rudes les gens... Ouais 32... Merci encore !

**Rinosuke** : Sortez le champagne ! Non pas pour toi Himu, tu sais comment ça a finit la dernière fois ! Mura, pourquoi tu me fais signe de lui en donner ? Non, je comprend rien !

**Inukag9 **: Quel complot ? *fait disparaître les preuves d'une telle insubordination. Sommeil-1 Akashi-0...

**Zoemitzuko** : Il te reste de la place dans ta valise, je jure que je rentre ! Du moment qu'il y est Kise, tout est plus doux...

**Hume-chan** : (Yume, t'a fumé?) Ça arrive, patience !

**Laura-067** : J'adore voir tes commentaires à chaque fois ! Pour les coups des noms- prénoms, je comprends sans soucis la violette. Y'a pas de gêne chez les Murasakibara... Akashi a trouvé un ennemi redoutable sur ce chapitre là...

**Hikaru Chesire** : Ouais mais je sais pas comment j'ai eu l'idée... Zen ! Ne tue personne, pitié ! C'est moi qui nettoie après ! Nan, pas ces yeux là !

**Grwn** : Sadique ? Naaan... Pas du tout. Faut pas avoir peur, je suis pas tout le temps méchante. Bonne continuation à toi aussi !

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Sonnez trompettes, ils se prennent enfin la tête ! Sadique ! Tu veux vraiment qu'il punissent la pauvre Momoi ?! Et c'est moi, la sadique... !

**Lili69goth** : C'est prévu. Pour quand, je sais pas, mais ça arrive ! Merci beaucoup !

**Lovely **: Ben oui, il peut-être tour doux Aomine quand il veut... Mais alors vraiment quand il veut !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Plusieurs jours ont passé : Kise est sorti de l'hôpital, Akashi est retourné à Kyoto, Aomine et Kasamatsu peinent à trouver Aya, Takao vient voir Midorima, Satsuki retrouve une vieille connaissance qui devient le nouveau proviseur de Teiko et Murasakibara quitte Akita. Avec ou sans Himuro ? _Chapitre 33 : Avec ou sans toi !_


	34. 33- Avec ou sans toi !

Lali oh ! Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille et moi, je suis désespérément en train de chercher une robe convenable pour un mariage... Et de l'inspiration pour ce chapitre au passage... Heureusement, j'ai assez de sucre à côté de moi pour tenir le coup !

Ma cuillère dans la bouche, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Plusieurs jours ont passé : Kise est sorti de l'hôpital, Akashi est retourné à Kyoto, Aomine et Kasamatsu peinent à trouver Aya, Takao vient voir Midorima, Satsuki retrouve une vieille connaissance qui devient le nouveau proviseur de Teiko et Murasakibara quitte Akita. Avec ou sans Himuro ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 : Avec ou sans toi !<strong>

Une semaine.

Cela faisait exactement sept jours que Kise ne pouvait plus sortir de sa maison.

Dès que son retour avait été annoncé, des journalistes s'étaient précipités pour poser des questions en rafale. Aidé par Alec venu le chercher, le blond avait réussi à grimper dans la voiture qui avait roulé à toute vitesse jusqu'à chez eux. Accueillis par les flashs et les micros, les deux hommes avaient du jouer des bras et des jambes pour se faufiler à l'intérieur et ne plus sortir depuis.

Leur manager était bien évidemment passé, emmenant avec lui de nombreuses provisions pour que le « siège » puisse tenir encore un moment vu que les vautours dehors ne s'étaient pas encore découragés. Après avoir été rassuré par l'état de Kise, l'homme était repartit afin de transmettre la situation au directeur de l'agence.

Mais toute cette inactivité pesait sur le mannequin emprisonné chez lui. Ses journées se résumaient à transpirer dans l'une des chambres vides transformée en mini salle de sport, à dormir et à manger.

Ses parents l'appelaient, de même que ses sœurs, mais quand le blond raccrochait, il n'y avait plus que le silence angoissant de sa maison.

Allongé sur le canapé, Kise regardait une émission de cuisine puis zappa sur un match de foot. Il soupira et une tasse de café apparut devant ses yeux :

-Tiens.

Relevant ses yeux dorés vers l'autre garçon habitant ici, il attrapa la tasse en question en remerciant son colocataire.

Alec portait simplement un short marine et un haut blanc. Kise lut la phrase indiqué sur le devant du tissu et découvrit la suite quand l'américain se retourna :

« Je suis pas devin... Mais si tu voles mon café, je pressent que tu vas souffrir ! »

Esquissant un sourire amusé, le blond dut bien reconnaître qu'elle correspondait parfaitement bien à l'autre blond. A la différence de l'ancien basketteur, Alec avait des yeux bleus comme le mercure et un teint légèrement plus hâlé.

D'ailleurs cette dernière caractéristique surprenait encore Kise qui ne voyait jamais -à part pour le travail- son colocataire sortir, préférant le silence de la petite bibliothèque qu'ils avaient installé dans la dernière chambre vide ou la cuisine dans laquelle il expérimentait certains plats.

Se remettant en position assise de façon à laisser de la place à Alec, Kise vit la télécommande disparaître et réapparaître dans les mains de l'américain. Le blond se retint de soupirer quand l'autre blond zappa sur l'émission de cuisine, fermement décidé à la regarder jusqu'au bout.

Écoutant vaguement les conseils sur la façon de bien réussir sa pâte feuilletée, Kise jeta un coup d'œil au plus qu'apprenti cuisiner assis près de lui : Alec était concentré à l'extrême sur ce que disait la femme à l'écran et le mannequin ne serait pas surpris de le voir dégainer un stylo et un bloc-notes pour tout noter.

-Je suis désolé... que tu doives rester également ici avec moi...

L'américain ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois depuis. Il ne se précipitait pas non plus sur l'ancien basketteur pour vérifier qu'il allait constamment bien.

C'était reposant.

Alec se tourna vers lui, un peu de mousse au dessus de la lèvre :

-Tu n'y peux rien de toute façon. Ils finiront bien par partir.

Kise sourit tristement et tapota sa propre lèvre, espérant que le blond comprenne. Apparemment, ce fut le cas parce qu'Alec s'essuya vivement et se remit à contempler l'écran :

-Merci.

L'ancien de Kaijo se remit également à suivre l'émission de cuisine :

-A toi aussi.

Ils entendaient les journalistes qui se heurtaient aux gardes du corps que le directeur de l'agence avait appelé pour eux au cas où.

Les deux blonds n'étaient pas prêts de sortir.

* * *

><p>L'Empereur termina d'étudier un dossier un peu difficile et s'octroya une pause qu'il jugea amplement mérité.<p>

Il avait fait ses valises à peine rentré à l'appartement. Laissant un petit mot à l'attention de Satsuki, le rouge avait préféré s'en aller plutôt que de risquer de la blesser sérieusement une nouvelle fois.

Par désir de rentrer le plus vite possible, il avait prit le premier train jusqu'à Kyoto et son chauffeur était venu le chercher à la gare.

* * *

><p>Akashi poussa la porte d'entrée du manoir familial avec un soupir de lassitude.<p>

Même en première classe, le train était bondé.

-Monsieur ?! Nous ne vous attendions pas...

-Mon père est-il là ?

-Non, il est en déplacement à Kobe.

Le rouge ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé : il n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser son géniteur en ce moment.

Un employé porta sa valise jusque dans sa chambre. Akashi se laissa tomber sur son matelas et posa son bras sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux vairons de la lumière aveuglante que les immenses fenêtres couvertes d'immenses rideaux ne parvenaient pas à filtrer.

Il expira lentement tout l'air que ses poumons contenaient depuis un petit moment sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

Akashi fulminait toujours : plus que le fait que Satsuki lui tienne tête -étonnement, c'était plutôt pour ça qu'elle l'attirait- c'était surtout qu'elle soit aussi réfractaire à l'idée d'utiliser ce qu'il mettait à son service. Bon sang, il ne s'agissait que d'une voiture !

Se relevant soudainement, il passa dans son bureau où attendait une pile monstrueuse de dossiers. Le rouge n'avait vraiment la tête à ça mais c'était toujours mieux que de penser sans cesse à la rose.

Il s'était alors attelé au travail, ses yeux parcourant chaque donnée sur ses entreprises, prêt à prendre les décisions adéquates pour toutes les situations.

* * *

><p>Akashi sursauta sur son fauteuil en cuir noir et se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Une première pour lui !<p>

La cause de son réveil brutal fut les légers coups donnés contre sa porte :

-Oui ?

Un employé s'avança dans la pièce, un peu effrayé par ce jeune Maître autoritaire :

-Votre père est arrivé, Monsieur... Il vous demande... dans son bureau...

L'héritier ne chercha même pas à retenir son soupir et regarda sa montre : 18h 47. Il avait dormi quatre bonnes heures.

L'employé détala comme un lapin et le rouge puisa dans ses réserves de bonne volonté pour se lever et marcher jusqu'à l'autre côté du manoir.

Le jeune homme frappa à la porte et son père l'invita à entrer.

Son bureau ressemblait à peu près à celui de son fils : les seules différences se trouvaient être l'énorme bouquet de camélias rouges dans le vase sur une petite table ronde près de la fenêtre et une peinture de sa femme accrochée au mur à droite en entrant.

Akashi Masato se tenait droit comme un « i », les mains derrière le dos et contemplait l'immense vue que sa large baie vitrée donnait sur l'entrée de leur domaine.

En entendant son unique fils entrer, le fondateur de l'Empire se tourna vers lui et l'observa : les yeux rouge et or le fixaient sans ciller dans l'attente de connaître la raison de sa venue dans son bureau.

Si on lui demandait s'il était fier d'Akashi, Masato répondrait sans hésiter que oui. Son fils était intelligent, calculateur et manipulateur, soit tout son portrait craché et tout ce qui était obligatoire pour se tenir à la tête de l'Empire des Akashi quand son tour viendra.

Mais récemment, l'ancien basketteur s'éloignait de ses obligations, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Masato.

Faisant face à son fils, le rouge plus âgé lui demanda de ses nouvelles :

-Comment vas-tu ? Tes entreprises fonctionnent correctement ?

Akashi haussa un sourcil, dubitatif : il doutait sincèrement que son père s'intéresse à des détails aussi triviaux que son état physique ou moral. Cependant, il se prêta au jeu, se doutant qu'il y avait bien une raison derrière cette question :

-Tout va très bien, je vous remercie.

Il soutint le regard sanglant en face qui réussissait encore parfois à l'intimider.

-Dans ce cas, si tu vas bien... Si j'avais su que tu reviendrais plus tôt, j'aurais écourté mon séjour à Kobe. Comment va cette chère Momoi ?

Akashi serra les dents, commençant à apercevoir où tout cela allait mener.

-Satsuki se porte à merveille.

Masato émit un petit bruit de gorge et se détourna de son fils pour reprendre son observation de son extérieur :

-J'ai cru comprendre que cette jeune fille a également perdu sa mère... Et son père qui l'a rejeté, quelle tristesse !

-Où voulez-vous en venir Père ?

L'homme ne répondit pas.

L'Empereur perdait patience, doucement mais sûrement. Mais Masato reprit, sans le regarder :

-Seijuro, cette femme doit seulement rester un passe-temps, suis-je assez clair ?

La voix était dur, inflexible et ne permettait aucun commentaire.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'Akashi ressentit.

-Fais ce que tu veux avec mais ne dépassaient pas les limites. J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à étouffer les cas des jeunes filles que tu as attaqué après qu'elles s'en soient pris à Momoi et j'espère ne pas avoir à recommencer.

Il se tourna vers son fils et planta ses orbes rouges dans la sienne :

-Une autre soirée est programmée et la fille d'un leader du marché pétrolier va représenter son père. Je compte sur toi pour lui tenir compagnie sans que l'ombre de ton petit jouet ne vienne se mettre entre les affaires que tu devrais pouvoir mener avec elle.

Akashi sentit que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau mais son visage resta impassible.

-Je ne vous décevrez pas, Père.

-C'est tout. Tu peux disposer, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail tous les deux.

Congédié, Akashi pivota et quitta cette pièce à grandes enjambées, rejoignant sa partie du manoir. Il était d'encore plus mauvaise humeur maintenant.

* * *

><p>Aomine laissa sa tête se poser sur la table où s'éparpillait plusieurs dossiers de jeunes filles disparues depuis un sacré moment.<p>

-C'est foutu, y'a rien de ce côté non plus...

Kasamatsu fouillait le dossier scolaire exemplaire de Midorima Aya, cherchant désespérément de quoi aider un peu dans les recherches. Aomine leva un œil bleu rougi par la fatigue vers le Capitaine de l'équipe de recherche :

-Et toi ?

Le brun soupira à son tour et fit craquer ses doigts :

-Rien non plus... Élève exemplaire, Présidente du Conseil des Élèves, ceinture noire en Karate, elle est même première dans le classement des plus belles filles de son lycée...

-Sérieux ? Y'a des classements de ce genre ?

L'enquêteur lui tendit la feuille comme preuve et Aomine resta médusé :

-C'est con comme truc !

-Assez oui, mais peut-être découvriront nous une rivale jalouse ou un lycéen furieux d'avoir été rejeté.

Faut dire que du côté de quelqu'un voulant s'en prendre à Midorima par le biais de sa petite sœur, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

Farfouillant ses notes, Kasamatsu écouta vaguement le bleu marmonner :

-Mais quand même... Midorima avait pas un fan-club aussi grand... Il est largement battu par cette gamine, là...

-Midorima paraissait très distant à l'époque.

-A l'époque ?! Il est toujours aussi coincé...

-Et je parie qui si on trouve un classement datant de Teiko, tu n'es pas plus haut dans le classement que lui.

-C'est pas ma faute... La plupart croyait que j'étais en couple avec Satsu...

C'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait arrêté de l'appeler par son prénom.

Aomine bailla, quelques larmes au coin des yeux :

-Bah... De toutes façons, faut pas se faire d'illusions, c'est Kise qu'était premier.

Kasamatsu ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec le policier : même en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Kaijo, sa popularité était relativement bien faible face au pétillant mannequin blond.

D'ailleurs puisqu'il en parle :

-Faudrait que lui envoie un SMS un de ces jours...

-Hum ?

-Non rien, je me parlais à moi-même.

Aomine le regarda un instant avant de quitter sa chaise :

-Je vais me chercher un café, tu en veux un ?

-S'il te plaît.

Le brun commençait à faire ses poches pour dénicher quelques pièces mais le bleu l'arrêta :

-Je te le paye. La prochaine fois c'est pour toi.

-Merci.

Le policer referma la porte derrière lui et Kasamatsu en profita pour faire une petite pause. En se massant les tempes, il devait bien avouer que l'enquête n'avançait absolument pas.

Son équipe cherchait toujours le proviseur de Teiko en parallèle mais c'est encore une fois le néant concernant les pistes à suivre. L'homme s'était évaporé dans la nature, tout comme la jeune Aya.

-On en vient à espérer que son ravisseur envoie encore quelque chose...

Aomine posa un petit gobelet près du plus petit qui se leva.

Sans prendre attention, le bleu eut juste le temps de poser son café quand un coup brutal dans son dos lui fit basculer en avant. S'écrasant misérablement au sol, le policier ne put que comprendre qu'il venait d'être victime d'un des fameux coups de pieds made in Kasamatsu Yukio. Sauf que d'habitude, ils étaient réservés à Kise...

Se relevant légèrement, il foudroya le plus vieux du regard et hurla :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! T'es malade ou quoi ?!

-T'es le seul dégénéré ici ! Comment peux-tu espérer recevoir d'autres horreurs pareils ?!

Aomine s'approcha du brun, le dominant plus que nécessaire :

-Parce que tant qu'on reçoit quelque chose, ça veut dire qu'elle est en vie !

-Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'après une semaine, les trois quart des kidnappings se terminent en meurtre ou en suicide ! Alors la prochaine chose qu'on va peut-être recevoir, ça pourrait être la localisation de son corps !

Le bleu s'assit brutalement sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains : il le savait tout ça ! Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'annoncer à Midorima.

Kasamatsu soupira et s'assit également :

-Y'a forcément un truc qui nous a échappé...

Aomine garda le silence quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son calme et tenta quelque chose :

-On n'a pas encore fouiller du côté de la famille des patients décédés.

Les deux hommes cherchèrent les dossiers en question puisqu'il n'y avait plus que ça maintenant.

-On n'a rien.

-Je vais appeler l'hôpital pour qu'il nous les transmettent.

Aomine sortit son téléphone et attendit.

Kasamatsu sortit le sien pour vérifier qu'il avait toujours le numéro de Kise : il mourrait d'envie de l'appeler et de le frapper comme avant après s'être défoulé sur Aomine. Comme avant...

* * *

><p>Midorima avait dû retourner à l'hôpital.<p>

Depuis que l'enlèvement d'Aya avait été rendu public, le vert était sans cesse entouré de regards pleins de pitié et on le traitait comme s'il était un objet précieux. Ça l'énervait.

Kise étant revenu chez lui, le médecin n'avait pas vraiment de patients à long terme dont il devait s'occuper. Du coup, il avait du temps pour Miho.

Le vert s'était drôlement bien habitué à donner le biberon au bébé blond. Depuis peu, elle avait même ouvert ses yeux et Midorima avait vu juste : ils étaient comme ceux de son père et de son frère.

Ce qu'il aimait quand il la prenait dans ses bras, c'était cette façon que Miho avait de le regarder pendant qu'elle tétait. Les yeux verts et bleus ne se lâchaient pas et la petite Takao ne bougeait plus du tout, confortablement installé dans les bras musclés du parrain de son frère.

Parfois, sa petite main se posait sur le biberon et allez même jusqu'à attraper la manche de la blouse blanche. La dernière fois, Miho s'était endormie contre lui.

Midorima appréciait réellement ces moments tranquilles où personne ne venait le déranger.

-Docteur Midorima ?

Le concerné quitta le bébé des yeux pour regarder un interne qui s'approchait, peu rassuré :

-On vous demande à l'accueil...

Le vert soupira et confia Miho à une jeune fille qui termina de lui donner le biberon.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ces derniers temps à l'hôpital que ce soit du côté des patients ou du personnel. C'est pourquoi dans l'immense salle d'attente vide, Midorima put l'apercevoir facilement. Du moins, encore plus que d'habitude.

Takao.

Le brun rangea son téléphone en le voyant s'approcher et se leva :

-Bonjour Shin-chan.

-Bonjour...

Oui, il était un peu surpris !

-Je... J'ai appris pour Aya...

-Oh.

C'était la seule chose que son esprit avait pu lui souffler. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il venait de se rendre compte que Takao portait un de ses vieux pulls.

Avant, il arrivait que le brun chipe certaines de ses affaires mais Midorima avait oublié l'existence même de ce pull...

-Je vais bien...

Takao leva enfin ses yeux vers lui :

-Menteur. Tu ne vas pas bien, je le vois bien.

Que pouvait-il cacher aux yeux du Faucon ? Non... Que pouvait-il cacher à son ancien amant, à son meilleur ami ?

Midorima laissa tomber le masque, retrouvant son visage angoissé et ses yeux rouges à force de chercher désespérément le sommeil qui le fuyait depuis une semaine.

Sept jours qu'il se rongeait les sang pour Aya au point de ne plus dormir ni manger.

Le brun eut enfin la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait depuis le début : Midorima allait craquer.

Sans réfléchir davantage et ignorant les quelques personnes autour d'eux, Takao glissa ses bras dans le dos du médecin et le serra contre lui. Les bras du vert imitèrent ceux du père de famille et il posa sa tête verte sur celle de Takao.

Restant silencieux, le plus petit sentit les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses mèches pour venir frôler la peau de son cou et resserra son étreinte.

Midorima finit par se relever, essuyant à la hâte les sillons mouillés sur ses joues.

-Merci...

Takao sourit doucement : après tout, si sa propre sœur venait à disparaître, il deviendrait fou.

Retrouvant son visage habituel, le vert demanda des nouvelles de Kazuo :

-Pour l'instant, il est avec les parents de Misaki. Ils... supportent très difficilement sa mort et Kazuo arrive à les faire sourire un peu alors...

-Je vois...

Il observa son ami : Takao semblait toujours porter cette immense peine mais très dignement. Il avait sans doute enfin compris qu'il devait tenir pour son fils.

Et pour sa fille.

-J'espère que je ne te dérangeais pas...

Midorima secoua la tête :

-Je donnais le biberon à Miho.

A l'entente du prénom de sa fille, Takao eut comme un sursaut et se mordit la lèvre.

-C'est toi... qui t'occupes d'elle ?

-J'essaie de venir la voir tous les jours.

Le brun évitait maintenant son regard, contemplant ses chaussures avec passion. Mais Midorima n'avait pas fini :

-Elle est belle, tu sais ? Elle a des cheveux blonds mais elle a tes yeux. Ils viennent à peine de s'ouvrir mais je sais qu'ils resteront bleus.

Takao se dandinait, mal à l'aise.

-Tu veux la voir ?

Les yeux bleus le fixèrent, effrayés. Pendant un instant, Midorima crut que son ami allait partir en courant mais il n'en fit rien.

-Mes parents... et ceux de Misaki... voudraient des photos...

-Alors viens les prendre.

-Non ! Non... je ne peux pas... pas encore...

Takao était bel et bien effrayé à l'idée de voir sa fille. Midorima se détesta mais il fallait que le brun avance. Il attrapa brutalement le bras de son ami et le traîna :

-Shin-chan ?! Non, arrêtes ! Je ne peux pas...

-Tu peux et tu dois ! C'est ta fille ! Elle n'a plus sa mère et elle a besoin de son père !

-Je ne peux pas !

Sourd face aux hurlements du brun, Midorima traversa les couloirs, refusant de lâcher Takao qui le griffait désespérément.

-Shin-chan, je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas !

Pourtant, le vert poussa la porte et fit entrer Takao. Des employés en rose les regardaient, surpris et filèrent sans demander quoi que ce soit quand ils remarquèrent l'air effrayant du médecin.

-Arrêtes, lâches-moi !

Il jeta pratiquement Takao devant le berceau et l'attrapa par les épaules pour qu'il fasse face à son bébé.

-Regarde-la ! Regarde-la et dis-moi que tu ne peux pas agir comme son père ! Regarde-la Takao !

Les épaules sous ses mains tressautaient tandis que Takao éclatait en sanglot devant la petite copie de sa femme décédée.

Reprenant plus doucement, Midorima desserra son étreinte et parla plus doucement pour ne pas réveiller Miho.

-Regardes Takao. C'est ta fille. C'est elle que Misaki t'a confié. C'est elle que Kazuo veut appeler sa petite sœur. Et c'est elle qui ne souhaite que pouvoir t'appeler Papa un jour.

Takao poussa un gémissements plaintifs en baissant la tête pour pleurer tout son soul.

-Elle est belle, hein Takao ?

Le brun hocha la tête et sa voix trouva la force de sortir entre ses sanglots :

-Oui... Elle est tellement belle !

Midorima enlaça son ami et posa sa tête sur la sienne en attendant qu'il se calme.

Il avait oublié combien il aimait tenir Takao comme ça.

* * *

><p>Satsuki jeta un coup d'œil à ses fiches, conscientes qu'elles avaient bien besoin d'être refaites à nouveau puisque ses futurs joueurs se découvraient de nouvelles capacités au fur et à mesure des entraînements.<p>

Seulement... Elle n'avait absolument pas la tête à ça.

En revenant à l'appartement après avoir vu Kise, la rose avait trouvé porte close. Pensant qu'Akashi n'était pas encore rentré, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée mais elle avait ensuite trouvé son message. Juste quelques mots froids et tranchants. Dignes de l'Empereur.

Une semaine qu'elle avait retrouvé le silence et la solitude. C'était étrange, elle ne pensait pas qu'Akashi remplissait à ce point l'appartement quand il y était.

Sept jours qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles et que le rouge n'en demandait pas non plus. Évidemment, Satsuki n'était plus autant en colère mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'expliquer calmement avec le jeune homme. Et sa fierté l'empêchait d'appeler...

Comme le coach était tombé malade -une grippe, il paraît que c'est le virus du moment- la rose s'était retrouvée à gérer seule les trois équipes. Heureusement, les joueurs l'avaient beaucoup aidé et la jeune fille avait trouvé ses marques dans ce poste qu'elle aurait bientôt rien qu'à elle.

Mais une autre chose préoccupait son esprit : ce nouveau proviseur qui allait arriver bientôt. Personne ne savait qui il était et la curiosité de Satsuki s'était retrouvée muselée devant le manque certain d'informations. Les rumeurs parlaient juste d'une homme bien plus jeune que l'ancien proviseur disparu et absolument pas regretté.

-Future coach ?

-Hum ?

Elle releva ses yeux roses vers Hiroshi et ses coéquipiers, dégoulinants de sueur :

-Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'autres choses pour vos fiches ou est-ce qu'on peut aller dans les vestiaires.

-Ça ira. Par contre...

Les jeunes adolescents se retournèrent en symbiose parfaite vers elle :

-... il serait plus que temps de laver vos maillots.

Satsuki voyait presque des nuages de mauvaises odeurs près d'eux. Assurant qu'il s'en occuperaient, les joueurs quittèrent le terrain en riant et en plaisantant comme à leur habitude.

Après que les collégiens aient quitté l'enceinte de Teiko, Satsuki ferma le gymnase et remonta dans la salle des professeurs pour déposer la clé.

En sortant de la salle, elle ne fit pas attention et heurta quelqu'un :

-Ouch ! D... Désolée...

-Ce n'est rien. Vous allez bien ?

La rose leva ses yeux vers l'homme -vu la carrure- et resta muette en le reconnaissant.

-Ça alors...

Visiblement, il l'a reconnaissait aussi.

-Momoi ! Tu n'as pas changé, c'est incroyable !

-Toi non plus !

Non, Nijimura Shuzo était toujours le même...

S'excusant une nouvelle fois, Satsuki s'éloigna un peu du premier capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Teiko qu'elle avait rencontré et le détailla discrètement : ses cheveux noirs comme l'encre volaient doucement à cause du vent qui s'engouffrait dans le couloir par une fenêtre ouverte. Il avait toujours ce regard calme qui avait tant de fois rassuré Satsuki lors des premiers matchs auxquels elle avait assisté.

-Je suis surprise de te voir ici.

-Moi aussi.

-Et bien, je vais devenir la nouvelle coach de l'équipe de basket à la rentrée prochaine alors je me familiarise en restant près du coach actuel.

Nijimura hocha doucement la tête, enregistrant ses informations.

-Et toi ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je viens aussi me familiariser à nouveau avec cet établissement pour la rentrée prochaine.

Satsuki pencha la tête sur le côté : elle l'aurait su si quelqu'un allait être embauché...

-Tu es... le nouveau proviseur ?!

-Hum ? Oui.

D'accord, les rumeurs parlaient d'un homme plus jeune mais Nijimura n'avait que 23 ans ! C'est super jeune !

-Tu es surprise ?

-Plutôt oui...

Le brun ferma les yeux et sourit doucement.

-Je l'ai été aussi quand on m'a proposé ce poste.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira :

-J'ai encore des choses à faire. J'espère te croiser régulièrement à partir de maintenant, Momoi.

-J'en serais très heureuse Nijimura.

Certes, à l'époque, c'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais ils s'appréciaient quand même mutuellement.

Le futur proviseur continua sa route et lança :

-Faisons de notre mieux ensemble Momoi.

La rose assura que ce serait le cas et descendit les escaliers pour quitter le collège.

Nijimura, proviseur... Elle était rassurée quelque part : travaillait avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait serait très réconfortant.

Et puis, il ne semblait pas du genre à se jeter sur elle.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara finissait sa valise mollement.<p>

Quand Himuro avait lâché la nouvelle, le violet n'avait pas su quoi dire. Il s'était retenu de lui hurler au visage qu'il voulait qu'il vienne avec lui difficilement.

Ils avaient passé la nuit dans les bras de l'autre, attendant avec agonie que le matin arrive puisqu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire ou dire à l'autre.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour des galipettes...

Le géant partait ce soir et Himuro n'avait pas donné sa réponse. Venait-il avec lui ou non ?

Si c'était le cas, Murasakibara serait réellement heureux : pouvoir vivre avec son Muro-chin tous les jours, pouvoir embrasser et profiter du délicieux corps de son Muro-chin en étant certain de ne pas être dérangé... Le rêve !

Mais de l'autre côté, si le brun restait ici... En fait, le violet ne voulait pas penser à cette alternative. Il savait que cette bourse était une merveilleuse occasion pour son petit-ami mais il voulait espérer.

-Atsushi ? Je t'amène des tee-shirts repassés.

-Ah, merci Kuru-chin.

La grande violette posa la pile sur le lit et regarda son frère :

-Tu doutes encore de la réponse d'Himuro ?

Le géant acquiesça doucement et la main de sa sœur vint se perdre dans ses mèches violettes :

-Je pense que c'est difficile pour lui aussi.

Murasakibara savait que les parents du brun traversaient une passe difficile depuis que leur laboratoire avait été sauvagement vandalisé. Et Himuro devait parfois faire semblant de ne pas voir vu sa mère pleurer à causes de ses pauvres nerfs ou son père rentrer tard après avoir passé la journée à nettoyer le laboratoire.

Kurune s'éclipsa subtilement, laissant son petit frère en proie à ses doutes : Himuro avait déjà pas mal de raisons d'accepter cette bourse à Akita.

Grognant un peu, il décida de placer ses tee-shirts dans sa valise et les cocha sur une petite liste près de son genou. Ne manquait plus que son nécessaire de toilette.

Dans la salle de bain, il attrapa sa brosse à dents, son dentifrice, sa brosse à cheveux et tout le reste pour aller le ranger dans sa pauvre valise pleine à craquer.

Le violet avait passé ces jours à faire des allers-retours à Tokyo pour récupérer les meubles qu'il avait acheté et commencer à remplir son appartement.

Murasakibara boucla définitivement sa valise et roula sa petite liste en un morceau de papier difforme pour l'envoyer directement dans sa poubelle. En même temps, elle n'était pas vraiment très loin...

L'heure sur son portable lui indiqua qu'il avait rendez-vous bientôt avec Himuro à l'aéroport. Il descendit l'escalier et rejoignit sa sœur et ses parents dans le salon :

-Oh mon chéri, tu vas tellement me manquer !

-Je serais juste à Tokyo ! C'est bien plus près que Paris !

-Quand même.

Murasakibara avait souhaitait aller seul à l'aéroport pour éviter les crises de larmes de sa mère en public.

Son père le serra chaleureusement contre lui et Kurune embrassa son front en lui glissant une poches de bonbons dans les mains.

Embrassant une dernière fois sa mère, le violet quitta la demeure familiale et marcha tranquillement le long de la route. Il voulait qu'Himuro le suive.

En raison de l'heure, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'aéroport et Murasakibara s'assit en attendant Himuro. Il trépignait comme un enfant.

L'heure tourna et toujours aucune nouvelles du brun.

-Atsushi !

Suffisait de demander...

Le violet leva ses yeux assoupis vers son amant et ne put que remarquer.

Il ne put que constater l'absence de valises dans les mains de l'amnésique.

Instantanément, son cœur se brisa et il dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le supplier de le suivre.

-Je... vois...

Ces deux mots lui brûlèrent la gorge et les yeux d'Himuro se remplirent de larmes.

-Je suis désolé...

-Pourquoi... ?

Ça lui coûtait de demander mais il fallait qu'il le fasse :

-Mes parents... Leur laboratoire va être détruit et ils vont devoir recommencer à travailler ailleurs tout en bas de l'échelle... Leurs salaires seraient bien trop bas...

Oui, c'était une bonne raison pour accepter cette maudite bourse.

Prenant le visage d'Himuro dans ses deux grandes mains, Murasakibara planta un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres et le brun lui répondit immédiatement.

Ça faisait mal, tellement mal...

En entendant au micro que l'embarquement pour son vol était presque terminé, le violet se recula à regret, fixant une dernière fois l'œil visible d'Himuro.

-Un jour... Même si je ne sais pas quand... Je reviendrais te chercher.

Himuro pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal...

Le violet se détacha du brun, s'empara de sa valise et partit sans le regarder, certain de le revoir bientôt.

Himuro fut heureux qu'il ne se soit pas retourné puisqu'il venait de s'effondrer sur une des sièges en fer pour pleurer encore et encore.

Il aurait tellement voulu le suivre.

Ça faisait tellement mal...

* * *

><p>Kuroko assassinait ce femme blonde du regard sans que son visage perde de sa neutralité.<p>

Cet espèce de... d'américaine commençait à lui taper dans le système dangereusement.

Cette femme avait un nom : Alexandra Garcia.

Le maître de Kagami avait décidé de faire une petite visite surprise à son élève en s'infiltrant chez lui mais manque de bol, Kuroko veillait au grain.

Pas gênée pour deux sous, Alex s'était mise à l'aise et taquinait le turquoise sur sa relation avec Kagami :

-Vous sortez ensemble donc.

-Absolument pas.

La blonde à la taille de poitrine indécente allait continuer quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Kagami épuisé :

-'Soir...

-Taiga !

Alex se jeta sur lui, prête à abuser de sa mauvaise habitude concernant sa façon de saluer les gens et Kagami, trop fatigué pour l'écarter, aurait bien pu la laisser faire s'il n'avait pas capté le regard noir de Kuroko.

Non, c'était pire : le regard mortel de Kuroko.

Effrayé et à juste titre, le rouge écarta la blonde et le turquoise lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'il engloutit en une seconde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Alex ?!

-J'avais envie de te voir !

S'installant près de son colocataire, Kagami salua Nigou de loin, préférant son bol de croquettes à ses maîtres.

-Taiga... Ton ami refuse de l'avouer mais vous êtes en couple, non ?

-Qu... ?! Hein ?!

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit tandis le rouge imitait sa couleur de cheveux, ne faisant plus aucune distinction entre sa peau et ses mèches rouges.

Kuroko allait craquer : il avait horreur qu'on se mêle ainsi sa vie.

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je l'utilise juste pour le sexe. Vous devez savoir ce que c'est.

Il vit vaguement le pompier s'effondrer sur le sol, choqué de ses propos. Mais Alex tiqua :

-C'est à dire ?

Prenant son sourire le plus adorable, Kuroko continua :

-A presque 40 ans, vous ne devez pas être beaucoup courtisé. Il semblerait que votre bouche serve simplement à embrasser des gens au hasard et à parler.

Alex fronça les sourcils :

-Comment ça 40 ans ?! J'en suis loin encore !

Le petit bruit rire du turquoise lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était absolument pas dupe.

-Attention, vous vous dirigez vers la voie des Couguars, Alex.

Kagami tentait de s'enfuir mais Kuroko fut plus rapide et l'empêche de partir :

-T'as une grande bouche, gamin ! Tu ferais peut-être bien d'apprendre à t'en servir correctement.

-Oh mais je sais m'en servir. Kagami n'a pas eu à se plaindre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rouge trembla devant l'aura démoniaque de son colocataire.

Flippant...

Le sourcil d'Alex frémissait et le coin de sa bouche -où quelques rides se dessinaient progressivement- trembla sous la colère qui brûlait en elle.

-T'as du culot quand même...

-Je déteste simplement quand on se mêle de ma vie privée.

-Eh vous deux... C'est pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça...

Se voulant pacificateur, Kagami tenter de calmer le jeu, voyant bien que la blonde et le turquoise s'énervaient.

Finalement, Kuroko se leva, siffla son chien et sortit dehors.

Kagami soupira : ces derniers jours, son ami était très susceptible. Un simple mot de travers et l'Enfer s'ouvrait. Il ne savait ce qu'Akashi avait bien pu lui faire -il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il n'y avait bien que le démoniaque ancien capitaine pour réussir des exploits pareils- mais ça avait été efficace.

Alex rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, grognant sur le manque de politesse des jeunes :

-Alex...

-Quoi ?!

-Tu sais très bien que les japonais sont plus discret avec leurs relations que les américains.

-'M'a pas l'air discret ton copain !

-C'est pas mon copain...

C'était... c'était autre chose. Ils avaient couché ensemble mais ils n'en avait pas reparlé et l'expérience ne s'était pas reproduite.

En vérité, Kagami ne saurait même pas dire s'il voulait recommencer avec Kuroko.

-C'est compliqué.

-Tch !

La blonde se releva et attrapa les vêtements qu'elle avait jeté ici et là et s'adressa à son élève :

-Je reviendrais quand ton chien de garde ne sera pas là.

Elle quitta l'appartement et Kagami s'aperçut que Kuroko avait laissé son manteau ici : autrement dit, il était simplement en pull léger en plein mois de Février.

Le rouge le saisit d'un mouvement sec et courut dehors à la recherche de son colocataire certainement gelé.

Il le trouva près d'un parc sur une balançoire, le chien à ses pieds.

-Tiens, idiot !

Kuroko leva ses yeux turquoises vers l'ancien As et enfila son manteau sans un mot. Kagami prit place sur une des balançoires à côté.

-Je ferais en sorte qu'Alex arrête de poser des questions, d'accord ?

-Arrêtes de demander et agis plutôt !

-Hein ?

Kuroko darda un regard rempli de colère sur le pauvre pompier :

-C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Tu attends que les choses se passent et tu viens quand tout est fait pour tenter de calmer le jeu ! Tu n'a même pas osé lui dire quoi que ce soit !

-Mais, c'est parce que je...

-Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche au final !

Attrapant furieusement la laisse du chien, le turquoise s'en alla à grands pas :

-Où tu vas ?

-Je rentre, j'ai froid !T'as intérêt à me faire un chocolat chaud après !

Retenant malgré tout un petit sourire, le rouge courut le rattraper et lui promit le meilleur chocolat chaud qu'il est jamais bu.

Esquissant un mini sourire, Kuroko se colla contre son ami, profitant de sa chaleur naturelle.

Ils s'entendaient bien et tout allait pour le mieux. Y avait-il vraiment besoin de compliquer les choses avec une relation « amoureuse » ?

* * *

><p>Haizaki regardait Aya dormir. Elle s'était tordue pour ne pas être étouffée dans l'oreiller et pour ne pas s'appuyer sur ses poignets liés dans son dos.<p>

L'homme écarta l'une des couettes vertes de son visage et par pitié, alla dénouer les liens de ses bras. La plaçant sur le dos, il sortit une nouvelle cordelette d'une de ses poches et lia les deux membres sur le devant cette fois.

Voilà qui devrait être plus pratique.

Puisque cette semaine, la petite Aya s'était conduite comme une captive exemplaire, le tressé avait arrêté comme promis de lui donner les calmants. Cependant, l'organisme de l'adolescente se remettait progressivement et la verte dormait encore beaucoup.

Son employeur lui avait demandé de passer une semaine sans donner de nouvelles au pauvre frère désespéré.

Et comme il était grassement payé, Haizaki ne faisait pas la fine bouche. Surtout que tout ce blé permettait de payer les frais médicaux de son frère, atteint d'une leucémie. Le tressé envoyait l'argent à sa mère sans préciser d'où il venait.

Cependant, il commençait à en avoir raz le bol de rester ici à veiller sur la gamine. Elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche donc de temps en temps, ça faisait passer le temps mais Haizaki aurait bien besoin de quelques heures avec de jolies filles pour évacuer toute sa frustration.

Sinon, il pouvait toujours jouer différemment avec Aya : elle devait sans aucun doute être adorablement innocente. Son joli visage serait à nouveau transposé sur des photos qu'il enverrait à son pauvre grand frère. Il rigolait tout seul en imaginant la possible réaction du médecin.

La main d'Haizaki glissa jusqu'à la gorge blanche et il serra doucement jusqu'à sentir qu'elle avait des difficultés à respirer convenablement. Il relâcha sa prise et quitta la chambre.

Vivement qu'elle se réveille...

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Et ben, je suis pas mécontente !

Quelqu'un a t-il une idée sur l'identité du ravisseur ?

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Alyxel** : Mouchoirs ? (se couvre actuellement le nez avec des tonnes de coton) Tu peux aller serrer Midorima dans tes bras si tu veux !

**Inukag9** : Cette vidéo là ! Comme tu avais la bonne réponse, tu gagnes un cadeau ! Tu veux quoi ?

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II **: Akashi... et ses enfants... (se procure plus de coton pour son nez)

**Hikaru Chesire** : Je vais te faire une confidence : je pense m'amuser avec certains couples ! Alors continue de prier pour le Ao/Kuro ou le Kasa/Kise...

**Laura-067 **: T-ais-je déjà dit que tes reviews sont très inspirantes ? La vidéo, c'était celle d'Aomine shooté.

**Grwn** : Tiens les pierres pour la lapidation. (se protège au cas où) Tu veux savoir, hein ? J'ai commencé à semer des pistes ici et là... Bonne continuation à toi aussi !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Mars est là : Satsuki et Nijimura se prépare à prendre définitivement leur place dans l'établissement. Akashi enchaîne les soirées au bras d'une héritière fortunée, Kise reçoit une proposition étrange à l'agence, Midorima voit Takao revenir régulièrement voir sa fille, Kuroko croise Murasakibara qui déprime de même qu'Himuro à Akita et Aomine et Kasamatsu reçoive un nouveau colis du ravisseur d'Aya. _Chapitre 34 : Le diable n'est pas dans sa boîte ! _


	35. 34- Le diable n'est pas dans sa boîte !

Lali oh ! Moi qui adore chanter pendant que j'écris, j'ai dû faire le poisson rouge devant mon ordinateur à cause de ma voix qui est partie en vacances sans moi...

C'est génial...

Bonne lecture !

_Mars est là : Satsuki et Nijimura se prépare à prendre définitivement leur place dans l'établissement. Akashi enchaîne les soirées au bras d'une héritière fortunée, Kise reçoit une proposition étrange à l'agence, Midorima voit Takao revenir régulièrement voir sa fille, Kuroko croise Murasakibara qui déprime de même qu'Himuro à Akita et Aomine et Kasamatsu reçoive un nouveau colis du ravisseur d'Aya._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 : Le diable n'est pas dans sa boîte !<strong>

Dit comme ça, un mois ce n'est pas long.

Ce ne sont que quatre voire cinq semaines... Pourtant, quand Satsuki se dit que dans quatorze malheureux jours, elle allait devenir la coach officielle de l'équipe de basket du collège Teiko, elle avait l'impression que le temps filait sans retenu. Que ce mois de Mars avait commencé sans elle.

Elle croisait des élèves, parlant avec enthousiasme de leurs lycées, s'imaginant ici ou là dans quelques années après être passés par la case « Université ».

Satsuki avait eu ces mêmes discussions même si, à un mois avant la fin des cours, elle savait qu'elle allait suivre Aomine à Tôo.

Ah... Tout ça était plutôt nostalgique...

La rose monta les escaliers en direction du bureau du proviseur où elle était certaine d'y trouver Nijimura. Le brun se servait du laps de temps avant Avril pour refaire la décoration du bureau.

Un parquet chocolat s'accordant à merveille à la peinture turquoise des murs rendait l'espace bien plus accueillant qu'avant et quelques plantes le rendait encore plus vivant. Les armoires étaient impeccablement rangées et l'ancien capitaine avait même fait installer un petit espace qui ressemblait fortement à ceux utilisés pour les cérémonies du thé.

C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il attendait : à force de se croiser, les deux jeunes adultes avaient plus ou moins discuté et une nouvelle amitié avait vu le jour. Elle se basait sur un petit rituel matinal consistant à se retrouver dans se bureau et à boire du vrai thé exporté du monde entier -bien qu'ils préféraient tous les deux celui venant de leur pays- et en profiter pour se relaxer avant que les cours ne commencent.

Tout en dégustant un formidable thé au jasmin, Nijimura écoutait attentivement Satsuki qui parlait de ses -futures- équipes : elle était passionnée qu'elle en oubliait sa tasse qui refroidissait et ses grands yeux roses brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

En tant qu'ancien capitaine, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir plus proche du club de basket que de n'importe quel autre club. La conversation avait vite embrayé sur les Miracles mais Nijimura avait choisi de ne pas parler de leur brutal arrêt lors de la deuxième Winter Cup.

Ce poste de proviseur, il l'avait vraiment eu par chance : le dojo dans lequel il avait pratiqué le karate pendant des années avait appartenu à son oncle. A sa mort, le brun l'avait reprit, enseignant cet art martial aux enfants comme aux adultes. L'un d'eux, proviseur d'un lycée de campagne s'entendait à merveille avec le tout jeune maître du dojo et lui avait proposé un poste de vice-directeur dans son établissement pour que Nijimura arrive à mieux boucler ses fins de mois et puisse mieux subvenir aux besoins médicaux de son père toujours malade.

S'étant rapidement habitué, Nijimura avait ensuite appris que ce proviseur avait parlé de lui au collège Teiko puisqu'une place venait de se libérer.

La place fut pour lui mais le brun avait d'abord refusé puisqu'il tenait à respecter la dernière volonté de son oncle décédé : faire prospérer le dojo encore des années. Cependant, quand son cousin eut finalement atteint sa majorité -quelques jours plus tard- et qu'il eut souhaité pouvoir s'occuper lui-même de son héritage, Nijimura avait pu reprendre la route de la capital sans se soucier de briser son serment. Le dojo serait entre de bonnes mains.

Satsuki prit congé du futur proviseur quand la sonnerie retentit dans le gigantesque bâtiment. En retournant au gymnase, elle put observer quelques jeunes adolescents, des petits paquets en main et l'air terriblement embarrassés.

La White Day.

Sa dispute avec Akashi remontait à trois jours avant la Saint Valentin. Il ne l'avait appelé, elle ne l'avait pas fait non plus.

Pendant ses années ici, la rose préparait consciencieusement des chocolats pour les Miracles. La première année fut la plus drôle : Murasakibara s'était jeté sur son paquet avant de découvrir l'«immense » talent en cuisine de la petite manager. Les années suivantes, il promettait de manger plus tard. Les cinq autres garçons n'avaient pas osé goûter tout de suite...

Les deux autres années, Midorima remontait toujours ses lunettes nerveusement, Kise transpirait et murmurait que ce n'était pas bon pour son régime de mannequin, Kuroko la remerciait avec un petit sourire crispé et Akashi se contentait d'être lui-même.

Quant à Aomine... il avait toujours fait l'effort d'en goûter un. Mais un seul pour lui faire plaisir. Brave ami d'enfance !

Satsuki rigola intérieurement : ils avait dû avoir leurs pires souvenirs de la Saint Valentin avec elle ! Mais aucun n'avait refusé. Ils souriait -difficilement- et la remerciait à leurs tours à la White Day. Des petits trucs déjà tout prêts mais qui lui faisait quand même plaisir.

Le coach avait fait installer un bureau pour la rose dans la salle des professeurs en attendant que le sien soit libre. Même si elle préférait le gymnase, travailler au chaud avec une machine à thé en libre service pas loin était une bonne alternative en hiver.

-Bonjour Momoi !

Certains professeurs étaient toujours les mêmes après toutes ses années mais leurs rapports avaient évolué : après tout, ils seront bientôt collègues !

Satsuki bénéficiait d'une place de choix près de la fenêtre et qui donnait sur l'entrée du collège.

La jeune fille salua les quelques professeurs n'ayant pas encore pris la direction de leurs salles de classes et s'assit à sa place. Devant elle, trois énormes dossiers à reprendre entièrement.

L'ancienne manager notait toujours ses données au critérium, ce qui facilitait amplement les choses quand elle retravaillait ses fiches. Satsuki relisait, gommait et modifiait inlassablement. C'était un peu répétitif mais la rose adorait son travail !

Cependant, quand elle se retrouva seule dans la salle, elle repensa à cette même solitude qu'elle affrontait dans son appartement. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Akashi.

La rose attrapa son téléphone et décida de faire le premier pas :

« Tu me manques. »

A Akashi de faire un pas en avant maintenant.

* * *

><p>Kise apprenait aujourd'hui le noble art qu'était le poker.<p>

Ayant rapidement assimilé les règles, le blond restait quand même persuadé qu'Alec lui faisait quelques coups pas vraiment réglos mais se gardait d'en parler.

Le mannequin abaissa sa paire de Reine et de Roi et l'américain eut un sourire parfaitement hypocrite en dévoilant sa Quinte Flush Royale.

-Encore gagné !

-Cinq fois de suite avec la même combinaison... Tu ne cacherais pas quelques cartes sous ta manche par hasard ?

Alec haussa les épaules, geste signifiant tout et rien à la fois.

-Tant que tu ne le prouves pas, je considères juste que tu es mauvais perdant Kise.

Il mélangea à nouveau les cartes et distribua :

-C'est repartit.

Le téléphone de l'étranger se mit à vibrer sur la table de la cuisine où ils s'étaient installés et son propriétaire décrocha sans quitter ses cartes des yeux :

-Oui ? Oui, il est là. Je vous le passe...

Alec tendit son portable dernier cri à Kise qui l'interrogea silencieusement. Le mot « manager » fut prononcé sans aucun bruit et le blond coinça l'objet entre son oreille et son épaule :

-Allô ?

-_Je m'excuse de te déranger Kise mais le directeur veut te voir..._

-Maintenant ?

-_Je suis en route pour venir te chercher. Je serais là dans dix minutes._

-Bon, d'accord...

Bien que la flopée de journalistes en camping devant leur porte d'entrée soit finalement presque partie, il y avait encore des irréductibles bien décidés à harceler les pauvres garçons jusqu'au bout.

Kise avait donné des interviews durant ce mois mais n'avait pas repris le travail. Son manager qui s'occupait également d'Alec, était parfois venu chercher l'autre blond pour qu'il poursuive son boulot mais Kise demeurait à la maison. Les premiers jours, il mettait la musique à fond et chantait à tue-tête en étant certain de ne pas déranger son colocataire absent.

Dés le quatrième jour, il avait l'impression d'être un animal de compagnie qui attendait péniblement que son maître rentre...

Abandonnant son jeu pourri sur la table, Kise se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour enfiler autre chose que son pyjama.

-Tu peux enfin reprendre tes shootings ?

-Je ne sais pas... Le directeur veut me voir, c'est tout.

Alec rangea les cartes et monta à son tour s'habiller.

Kise boucla sa ceinture, plein d'appréhension : le grand manitou voulait le voir... C'était pas forcément très bon pour lui.

Un pull bleu ciel vint rejoindre son jean blanc et le garçon chercha des chaussures convenables sous son lit.

Le klaxon de la voiture de son manager se fit entendre et le blond descendit l'escalier en sautant presque toutes les marches. Adressant un rapide salut à l'américain, Kise fut entouré par les gardes du corps alors que quelques flashs crépitaient près de lui. Il s'engouffra dans la voiture et soupira : cette épreuve de force était un supplice à chaque fois...

Sur le siège passager, Kise mit sa ceinture de sécurité et s'adressa à son manager, concentré sur la route :

-Que me veut-il ?

Inutile de prendre plusieurs chemins. Mais son manager haussa les épaules :

-Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien non plus.

L'agence se situait seulement à dix minutes et grâce au trafic fluide, la voiture s'engouffra rapidement dans le parking souterrain.

Sans perdre de temps, les deux hommes accédèrent à l'ascenseur qui les amènerait jusqu'à l'étage où le bureau du Big Boss se trouvait.

Le directeur en question était un ancien mannequin ensuite convertit dans le cinéma. Il avait au moins quarante ans bien passés et venait de décider de se laisser pousser la moustache. Son costume était impeccable comme toujours.

Kise se sentait toujours très intimidé face à cet homme et traversa la pièce sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Imitant son manager, il se glissa dans sur la chaise de libre et attendit.

-Merci d'être venu aussi vite Kise.

Le blond se trémoussa en toute réponse.

L'ancien mannequin/ acteur s'assit en face d'eux, le dos bien collé au dossier de son fauteuil.

-Je vais être direct, je souhaite rompre notre contrat.

Pendant un instant, Kise eut envie de rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Sauf qu'il se compte que ce n'était absolument pas drôle.

-Quoi ?

Le blond fixait son employeur, la bouche ouverte et son manager se trouvait être dans le même état : aussi choqué l'un que l'autre.

Le directeur de l'agence riva ses yeux dans ceux, dorés, de Kise et s'expliqua :

-Ta petite absence a fait beaucoup de bruit. Un journaliste a découvert la raison de ta dépression et tu as gravement chuté dans le classement : les fans haïssent le fait que tu aies pu avoir une relation parce qu'ils sont persuadé de t'aimer plus que quiconque.

Kise ne disait rien, tout comme son manager.

-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de faire baisser davantage nos affaires avec un mannequin qui s'effondre dés qu'il se sépare de quelqu'un.

Dans un sursaut, le blond trouva la force de se lever et de frapper le bureau de toutes ses forces avec ses mains :

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je suis dans ce milieu depuis mon enfance, mes fans me suivent depuis tout ce temps ! Ils ne partiraient pas pour ça !

-Pourtant, c'est le cas. Cependant, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Choisis ce que tu souhaites faire après et je me chargerais que tu sois accepté où que tu ailles.

Kise se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, les yeux vides.

Il entendait à peine la voix de son manager qui suppliait le directeur de lui laisser une autre chance.

Il venait de perdre toute sa réputation de mannequin célèbre.

Parce qu'il avait été avec Aomine...

Parce qu'Aomine l'avait quitté.

Aomine...

* * *

><p>Le bleu regardait Kasamatsu.<p>

Le brun avait enfilé une paire de gants blancs afin de pouvoir tenir une boîte dans ses mains sans risquer d'apposer ses empreintes dessus. D'après le frère de la disparue, il s'agissait d'un jouet qu'on trouvait dans des magasins de farces et attrapes : un petit diable sur ressort surprenait les malheureux qui avaient l'audace de s'approcher trop près.

Midorima avait à nouveau reçu ce colis devant sa porte mais n'avait pas eu le courage de l'ouvrir. Il l'avait directement amené à Kasamatsu et Aomine et s'était ensuite dirigé vers l'hôpital.

Comme la dernière fois, il n'y avait aucune adresse et de ce fait, les deux hommes pouvaient être certains qu'elle cette boîte avait été posée devant la porte de Midorima intentionnellement.

Aomine fit craquer sa nuque et grogna quand une crampe se fit ressentir dans sa cuisse : depuis quelques temps, ses jambes étaient très faibles, le portant parfois difficilement.

Et Kasamatsu ne semblait jamais vouloir ouvrir cette fichue boîte :

-Ouvre-la bordel ! Ça fait dix minutes que tu la tournes dans tous les sens !

Le brun releva des yeux bleus assez énervés vers le plus jeune mais consentit à reposer l'objet sur la table pour l'ouvrir.

Le bleu s'approcha et les deux hommes retinrent leurs respirations. Mais aucun diable n'en sortit, visiblement retiré pour pouvoir glisser autre chose à l'intérieur.

-Tu vois quelque chose ?

-Non.

Aomine enfila à son tour des gants en latex et prit le temps de respirer convenablement avant de plonger la main à l'intérieur.

Il en retira une photographie.

Kasamatsu l'attrapa et ils regardèrent attentivement : Aya semblait dormir, aucun liens visibles. Comme si elle était libre.

En la tournant, les deux hommes découvrirent une écriture d'homme :

«_Sa vie vaut celle de la personne que tu m'as enlevé à jamais. Midorima Shintaro, tu seras l'unique responsable de la mort de cette enfant. Ressent l'Enfer dans lequel tu m'as plongé._ »

-Rien d'autres ?

Le bleu plongea à nouveau sa main dans la boîte et en ressortit de très longues mèches vertes.

-Ses cheveux...

Aomine jeta pratiquement les mèches sur la table : elle étaient toujours retenues par les élastiques qu'Aya utilisait.

Répugné, il s'écarta de la table tandis que le brun observait le message :

-C'est forcément une écriture d'homme. Je vais aller porter ça à la spécialiste dans mon équipe : elle va pouvoir comparer l'écriture à celles déjà dans nos fichiers. On verra bien.

-Ouais...

Le policier regardait les cheveux : pour que les mèches soient aussi longues, le ravisseur avait forcément coupé court. Il avait du remettre les élastiques après. Son binôme sur cette affaire quitta la pièce et Aomine s'arma de courage et glissa une dernière fois la main dans la boîte. Mais tout son contenu se trouvait déjà sur la table.

Il enleva ses gants et posa son corps sur la chaise près de lui. Il n'y avait aucune piste... C'était bien dans des moments comme ceux-la qu'Aomine souhaitait avoir quelqu'un près de lui.

Kise par exemple... Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se décide à le recontacter.

Aomine ferma un instant les yeux et frotta son visage avec ses mains : il était épuisé. Il entendit Kasamastu qui revenait dans la pièce et le brun poussa un soupir de découragement. Durant ce mois, son patron avait décidé de faire arrêter les recherches pour l'ancien proviseur de Teiko. Dans quelques temps, si les deux hommes faisaient toujours chou blanc, Midorima Aya serait également reléguée au fond d'un carton où traîner le peu de dossier de disparus encore jamais retrouvés, même morts.

Kasamatsu se mit également à penser à son propre appartement vide. Un mois qu'il s'était promis d'envoyer un SMS à Kise mais son message avait été placé dans les brouillons en attendant : le brun n'arrivait pas à l'envoyer. C'était peut-être idiot mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Les deux regards bleus fixaient les longues mèches vertes sur la table entre eux. La jeune fille était encore en vie mais pour combien de temps ? Avait-elle été abusée durant cette longue période ? Battue, violée... Les pires scénarios se formaient dans leurs esprits, se refusant de croire à de tels actes envers une adolescente presque adulte.

Pour tenter de faire fuir ces mauvaises images, Aomine s'obligea à penser à ce repas auquel il avait été convié : sa mère, le crétin d'Aomori, Satsuki et lui.

La dame amoureuse avait souhaité présenter cet homme à la jeune rose qu'elle considérait comme sa fille. Et de fils en aiguilles, sa génitrice avait décidé d'organiser un petit repas entre eux quatre. En dehors du fait de présenter la petite coach à ce « petit-ami », Aomine savait bien que Satsuki allait surtout servir à le canaliser durant le repas.

Et en parlant de son amie d'enfance... Aomine n'avait pas raté le fait qu'elle semblait en froid avec le terrible Empereur. Le rouge se baladait dans toutes les réceptions possibles avec une autre jeune fille, présentée comme étant une riche héritière.

Le bleu se fichait bien de leurs histoires tant qu'Akashi ne faisait pas pleurer la rose : dans le cas contraire, ciseaux ou pas, il collerait plusieurs poings au jeune PDG.

Mais Satsuki avait bien évidement remarqué que l'écarlate semblait proche de l'héritière en question. Seulement, elle n'avait pas l'air affecté.

Tout ça lui prenait la tête ! Il était tellement fatigué qu'il dormirait bien sur cette table.

Mais le boulot le réclamait d'urgence...

-Au vu du message, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance après avoir perdu un membre de la famille... Aomine, on va fouiller encore les dossiers des patients décédés de Midorima.

-Ok...

Le bleu retint son bâillement et récupéra ce que lui tendait Kasamatsu.

* * *

><p>Miho tendit ses petits bras dés qu'elle vit Midorima.<p>

Immédiatement, le vert s'empressa de la soulever et cala le bébé contre son bras. La blonde attrapa le stéthoscope dans sa petite main et le regarda curieusement.

Elle leva ensuite ses yeux gris vers le médecin et cria de joie pour une raison inconnue.

D'un mouvement devenu naturel, Midorima lui montra le biberon que la petite s'empressa de quémander. Quand la tétine fut dans sa bouche, Miho ferma un peu les yeux mais ne lâcha pas l'homme du regard.

Depuis peu, le vert réussissait à la tenir contre lui tout en déambulant dans l'hôpital. La dernière fois, ils étaient même allés dehors pour la première fois.

Le médecin avait besoin de s'occuper et prendre soin de Miho était une bonne activité pour arrêter de penser : l'enlèvement d'Aya le perturbait énormément. Il avait maigri, beaucoup trop même et les cernes rongeait son visage pâle comme la mort.

Midorima devait resserrer sa ceinture de trois trous pour être certains que son pantalon ne glissent pas le long de ses jambes et ses malaises dus à son manque d'alimentation l'épuisaient encore plus.

Le vert faisait peur à voir.

Quand Miho gigota dans ses bras, Midorima lui retira le biberon entièrement vide et et tapota son dos. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, trouvant que les murs étaient plutôt flous. Il eut juste le réflexe de poser le bébé sur un meuble quelconque avant de rencontrer brutalement le sol.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, l'enfant se mit à pleurer. Midorima se releva difficilement et caressa doucement les cheveux blonds :

-Ne pleure pas Miho. Tout va bien...

Quand il fut certain que son malaise se dissipait, le vert repris la petite fille dans ses bras et la ramena à la nursery. Les petites mains serraient la blouse blanche de touts leurs maigres forces et elle frotta le bout de son nez contre son torse.

Midorima voulait se dépêcher de remettre Miho à l'infirmière de garde aujourd'hui avant de retomber à nouveau. Il espérait juste avoir le réflexe de ne pas l'entraîner avec lui dans sa chute …

Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et on l'appela :

-Shin-chan ?

Takao se tenait un peu plus loin, portant encore une fois ce pull qui ne lui appartenait pas.

-Takao...

Miho tourna la tête et gazouilla en apercevant son père.

Le brun était venu durant ce laps de temps mais il mettait toujours une certaine distance entre sa fille et lui : avait-il peur qu'elle lui saute dessus ?

Midorima vit Takao se dédoubler et comprit qu'il avait intérêt à faire vite :

-Prends-la...

-Quoi ?

-Je vais tomber alors prends-la !

Lui jetant pratiquement Miho, le vert sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et sa tête heurta le sol assez violemment.

-Shin-chan !

Le père avait récupéré sa fille avec le réflexe du ballon de basket et vit son ami s'effondrer brutalement.

Calant Miho, Takao se précipita sur le médecin et avec sa main libre vint chasser les mèches vertes de son visage :

-Shin-chan ? Shin-chan ?!

Alertés par ses cris, du personnel se rapprocha et deux hommes aidèrent Midorima à se remettre debout.

-Je vais bien...

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu viens de t'effondrer !

-Je vais bien Takao.

Évidemment que le brun n'allait pas le croire !

En portant la main à sa tête, Midorima s'aperçut qu'il saignait un peu. L'une de ses collègues l'entraîna aussi rapidement que la lumière pour s'occuper de ça pendant que le reste des curieux retournaient à leurs occupations d'origine.

Takao fut bientôt seul dans ce couloir avec Miho.

Il se rendit également compte que c'était la première fois qu'il tenait sa fille dans ses bras.

Kazuo lui avait été donné à peine né et le brun se souvenait parfaitement qu'il avait trouvé ça dégouttant : ce petit être visqueux qui hurlait à la mort... Mais Miho...

Sa fille le regardait tranquillement avec ses yeux gris. Ses yeux à lui.

La petite blonde tendit sa main vers le visage de son père qui l'attrapa et la serra doucement .

Elle amena la main du brun à sa bouche et bava généreusement sur les longs doigts. Une sorte de salutation ?

Pas perturbé pour autant, Takao laissa sa main être mordillé par les gencives de sa fille.

Sa fille.

-Coucou Miho... C'est Papa...

La concernée l'ignora superbement et il eut envie de rire : elle ressemblait à un petit animal tout mignon.

Midorima les regardait en veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait réussi à fuir les multiples examens que a collègue médecin souhaitait lui faire et était retourné dans le couloir pour assister au spectacle de Takao avec Miho dans ses bras.

-Shin-chan ?

Visiblement, sa vocation ne serait jamais la filature...

S'approchant des deux Takao, Midorima fut accueillit par les petits cris de Miho. Se tortillant dans les bras de son père, le vert finit par la récupérer pour qu'elle se calme. Immédiatement, la petite se cala et mâchonna la manche de la blouse blanche.

-Elle t'aime bien.

Les yeux verts croisèrent les gris.

-Il n'y a toujours aucune nouvelle d'Aya ?

Midorima secoua la tête baissa les yeux vers Miho qui couvrait sa manche de bave.

Takao se passa la main dans les cheveux et eut une idée :

-Tu finis à quelle heure ?

-Hum?

-Ce soir, à quelle heure tu es libre ?

Midorima cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et répondit :

-23h.

-Bien. Ce soir, toi et moi, on passe la soirée tous les deux.

La surprise du vert dut être visible sur son visage car Takao ajouta :

-Kazuo dort chez un ami alors je suis tout seul. Et je ne peux pas te laisser seul dans cet état.

-Je vais bien...

-Mouais... Tu vas voir, ça va être génial ! Je vais parler et tu vas grogner que je fait trop de bruit ! Comme avant !

Le médecin en était fatigué d'avance mais ne refusa pas.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ensemble vers la nursery pour y déposer Miho.

Midorima ressentait une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine et c'est quand Takao lui promit de venir le chercher ici ce soir qu'il comprit qu'il avait hâte d'y être.

Qu'il voulait être avec Takao.

* * *

><p>Aya sortit des toilettes en grimaçant.<p>

Haizaki avait décidé de lui enlever totalement ses liens de façon à ce qu'elle puisse se gérer par elle-même.

Naturellement, sa première réaction fut de le frapper pour s'enfuir. La gifle monumentale et les nombreux coups sur ses côtes l'avaient plus ou moins convaincu qu'elle ne partirait pas si facilement.

Rien que s'asseoir lui faisait mal.

En se lavant les mains, elle releva les yeux pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir craquelé : il ne renvoyait que l'image d'une adolescente aux cheveux coupés à la garçonne.

Quand le tressé était entré dans la chambre avec la paire de ciseaux et qu'il l'avait maintenu fermement, elle avait été au bord des larmes en voyant ses nombreuses mèches sectionnées autour d'elle.

Ses cheveux commençaient à repousser mais il lui faudrait des années avant qu'ils ne reviennent à leur longueur d'origine.

Aya avait également le droit de déambuler partout dans l'étrange lieu qu'elle partageait avec Haizaki.

La cuisine était étonnamment en bon état et le salon comportait un canapé usé jusqu'à la moelle et une télévision datant probablement du siècle dernier tant elle semblait ancienne.

La chambre de son gardien sadique était la pièce juste à côté de sa propre chambre mais Aya ne comptait jamais rentrer dedans, forcée ou pas.

D'ailleurs, l'homme sortit de la pièce en baillant. Il passa devant l'adolescente sans la calculer et s'enfonça dans la cuisine à la recherche d'une bière.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, la verte lui emboîta le pas mais traversa la pièce pour rejoindre le salon.

S'asseyant doucement sur le canapé, elle eut juste le temps de se décaler entièrement à gauche pour éviter Haizaki qui s'était jeté sur le pauvre meuble.

-Oy ! Passe la télécommande !

Lui jetant pratiquement au visage, Aya tentait de se fondre dans l'accoudoir gauche pour être certaine ne pas le toucher même accidentellement.

Haizaki était moitié allongé, prenant ainsi toute la place. Il alluma la télé et se mit comme d'habitude sur la chaîne porno. Aya ne cherchait même plus à le faire changer puisque l'homme faisait comme si elle n'était pas là.

-C'est dégoûtant...

-Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée ! Pour une gamine qui mouillait rien qu'au prénom de son frère, c'est plutôt ironique.

-Vous pouvez garder vos commentaires désagréables pour vous.

Le tressé leva légèrement la main mais Aya sut parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire : depuis quelques semaines, Haizaki laisser traîner ses mains sur ses jambes, s'amusant des frissons de dégoût qu'il provoquait. Il commençait par le genou puis descendait au mollet avant de remonter sur sa cuisse et de s'arrêter à la limite que délimitait son short.

Qu'elle avait était surprise quand l'homme s'était ramené un jour avec des vêtements pour elle ! Son uniforme était si sale qu'elle s'en était débarrassé avec plaisir. Uniforme qu'elle n'avait jamais revu, de même que ses sous-vêtements.

La grande main s'éloigna de son short noir et Aya s'aperçut qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration tellement elle craignait qu'il aille plus loin. Mais Haizaki ne faisait rien de ce sens-là.

Se grattant nerveusement le bras, la verte rencontra les yeux de son bourreau qui lorgna par la suite sur sa poitrine. Le débardeur blanc ne cachait pas grand chose et l'absence de soutien-gorge -Haizaki n'ayant pas jugé nécessaire de lui en apporter avec autres vêtements- devait donner beaucoup d'idées à cet esprit lubrique.

Surtout que le programme à la télé semblait lui faire de l'effet.

-De quoi as-tu peur petite princesse ?

-De vous. J'ai peur de ce que vous pourriez me faire.

Haizaki sembla flatté d'être le centre de ses terreurs et se releva pour glisser son visage près de son oreille :

-Tu as peur de ce que je pourrais te faire... physiquement ?

-Je suis certaine que vous êtes capable d'abuser de moi.

L'homme ne chercha pas à la contredire ou non et sa main retrouva d'autorité sa place sur la cuisse blanche de la verte.

-Je pourrais te faire devenir folle de moi...

-Je me refuse d'être soumise à un syndrome de Stockholm, encore plus si c'est avec vous !

Aya avait très souvent entendu parler de ces victimes qui se découvraient des sentiments parfois très amoureux pour leurs ravisseurs. Et il était hors de question pour elle de s'abaisser à devenir l'une de ces personnes !

Le téléphone du tressé vibra sur la table près d'eux et son propriétaire s'écarta de la verte pour répondre :

-Ouais ? Tout va bien, comme d'hab'. Il a reçu le colis ? Haha, ce faible ! Bah, ça m'étonne pas ! Ouais, je sais.

Il raccrocha et offrit un sourire charmeur à sa captive :

-Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Ce syndrome là... Je me demande comment réagirais ton frère qu'il apprenait que tu nourrissais des sentiments pour moi.

-Ça n'arrivera jamais de toute façon.

-On dit pas « jamais », petite princesse !

Aya leva les yeux au ciel et jura silencieusement.

Haizaki, lui, se recoucha sur le canapé et sa main se posa à nouveau sur la cuisse de la verte. Elle ne chercha pas à l'en dégager.

* * *

><p>Le soir était tombé alors que Kuroko rentrait à l'appartement.<p>

Répondant à un besoin primitif insatiable, le turquoise pénétra dans le Maji Burger et commanda son fidèle milk-shake à la vanille.

La paille fermement maintenue entre ses deux lèvres, le jeune maître de maternelle s'engagea dans la rue sans prendre attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Le choc contre une personne le fit tomber sur les fesses mais le milk-shake fut -par miracle!- sauvé. En face, la personne s'excusa et tendit une main charitable.

-Désolé...

-... Ce n'est rien.

Kuroko releva ses yeux inexpressifs vers le propriétaire de la main tendue et rencontra deux orbes violettes assez connues pour lui :

-Murasakibara-kun ?

-Oh... Kuro-chin...

Le géant souleva l'ancien joueur fantôme qui vit ses pieds quitter le sol avant de le retrouver doucement.

-Ça fait longtemps...

-Hum...

La gigantesque main vint caresser les cheveux turquoise et Kuroko gonfla ses joues pour montrer son mécontentement.

Sa propre main repoussa celle de son très ancien coéquipier qui était trop habitué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-J'ignorais que tu étais de retour au Japon, Murasakibara-kun.

-Et j'ignorais que tu était revenu à Tokyo, Kuro-chin.

Les deux hommes -malgré la différence de taille plutôt évidente- se fixèrent et le violet rompit le silence en premier :

-Je suis rentré il y a deux mois... J'ai eu un poste ici alors je suis venu vivre à Tokyo.

Kuroko acquiesça doucement :

-Je suis revenu à peu près au même moment. Je vis avec Kagami-kun.

Au nom du rouge, Murasakibara eut ce qui s'apparenta à un sursaut, ses défaites contre le tigre rouge toujours bien ancrées en lui.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder en gardant le silence.

-Mais je pense bientôt partir...

Kuroko s'en était posé des questions durant ce mois. Il ne l'avait pas montré à Kagami mais la visite d'Alex, l'avait vraiment perturbé.

Bien que le pompier avait fait en sorte que les deux ne se croisent plus.

Cependant...

Kagami semblait se comporter comme un mari heureux... Il accueillait joyeusement son colocataire quand celui rentrer plus tard ou lui préparait des petits repas. Il _rougissait_ dés qu'ils se frôlaient bon sang !

Merde, ils avaient juste baisé ensemble !

-Je n'aime pas Kagami...

Le turquoise fut sortit de ses pensées par Murasakibara qui venait de parler.

Le violet mangeait ses chips et ne regretta absolument pas d'avoir dit le fond de sa pensée.

-Murasakibara-kun ?

Le pâtissier regarda le plus petit et ajouta :

-Kagami n'est pas assez bien pour Kuro-chin. Je pense que seul Mine-chin peut-être avec Kuro-chin. Et que Mine-chin est le seul à s'être toujours inquiété pour Kuro-chin.

Kuroko ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Je ne comprend pas...

Murasakibara semblait être ennuyé de s'expliquer mais le fit quand même :

-On s'envoyait des messages avec Mine-chin et il s'inquiétait toujours pour toi... De ne pas savoir où tu étais ou comment tu allais... Il espérait juste avoir de tes nouvelles un jour.

Les yeux turquoise trahirent un instant la parfaite surprise à laquelle Kuroko était soumis.

-Je... Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

Le violet haussa les épaules :

-Je sais pas... Pour que tu ne perdes pas ton temps ? Je dois y aller... A bientôt Kuro-chin !

Murasakibara le dépassa mais Kuroko ne lui rendit pas son salut, trop occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Quand il revint à lui, le géant avait disparu depuis belle lurette. Le turquoise regarda l'heure à sa montre et reprit sa route. Il pressa le pas quand l'appartement fut en vue mais le garçon arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres de la poignée.

Kuroko inspira et allait ouvrir la porte quand Kagami poussa le battant de l'autre côté, manquant de peu d'assommer son colocataire.

-Ah, j'étais sûr d'avoir reconnu le bruit de tes pas dans l'escalier ! Tu rentres tard dis donc.

Le plus petit fronça les sourcils et Kagami s'empressa de rajouter :

-Je craignais juste que ton repas sois froid !

L'ancienne lumière laissa passer Kuroko qui caressa son chien et alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de se mettre à table.

Le rouge se glissa sur la chaise à côté et ils commencèrent à manger.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Kagami posa ses baguettes et regarda Kuroko :

-Quoi ?

-Kuroko !

L'air plus que sérieux fit assombrir le visage pâle du fantôme.

-Je crois que... je crois que je suis amoureux de toi !

* * *

><p>Murasakibara se dirigea mollement vers son propre appartement.<p>

Il ne travaillait pas ce soir et pensait donc s'octroyer quelques heures tranquilles devant la télé par exemple.

Comme d'habitude, l'ampoule du couloir menaçait de s'éteindre à tout moment et le violet chercha ses clés à peine sortit de l'ascenseur.

Et puis, il le remarqua.

Himuro, assis près de sa porte.

Le géant laissa sa poche de chips tomber sur le sol et le bruit attira l'attention du brun.

-Atsushi...

-Tat-chin... ?

Himuro se leva et Murasakibara se dépêcha de le rejoindre pour l'enlacer.

-Atsushi... Atsushi...

Le plus petit se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour aller chercher un baiser.

Le contact fut brutal presque animal.

Le besoin de sentir l'autre.

Himuro attirait son géant encore plus près pour un baiser qui redoubla d'intensité :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué... Je voulais te voir !

Murasakibara ne prit même la peine de quitter les lèvres de son amant pour ouvrir la porte et s'engouffrer dans son appartement avec Himuro contre lui.

Ne prenant pas la peine de discuter inutilement, les deux garçons firent voler les vêtements de l'autre tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

L'énorme lit à la parure de drap avec des sucreries dessus fit doucement rire Himuro avant que sa langue ne rencontre encore sa jumelle pour un ballet envoûtant. Le brun se laissa tomber sur le lit et rampa jusqu'aux oreillers tout en observant son ami et amant se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements avant de le rejoindre.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Atsushi, je n'ai pas fait tout ce trajet pour t'entendre dire ça maintenant.

Le violet fondit sur la bouche d'Himuro qui gémit de plaisir et il glissa ses longs doigts dans les mèches noires.

Himuro avala goulûment de l'air quand Murasakibara s'attaqua à son torse. Se tortillant sous lui, il finit par supplier :

-Oh, s'il te plaît... ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre davantage...

Abandonnant le torse pâle, le violet descendit à l'intimité de son amant pour le préparer avec sa salive.

Himuro se tordait de plaisir sous les mouvements de langue que son amant lui imposait. Il le voulait vite en lui ! Et il se fichait d'avoir mal ou pas !

Quand il sentit que la langue s'enfonçait en lui, il cria le nom du géant en agrippant les draps désespérément.

Sentant le brasier dans son ventre, Himuro força Murasakibara à s'agenouiller et entreprit de couvrir sa longueur palpitante avec sa propre salive. Il sentit que le pâtissier glissait des doigts en lui pour le préparer quand même un minimum et le brun grogna de gêne.

S'éloignant du sexe démesurément grand, Himuro vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant et plaça le gland contre son entrée.

-Tat-chin...

-Atsushi...

Ce fut Murasakibara qui l'empala doucement sur lui, centimètres par centimètres. Himuro attrapa les épaules en face de lui et gémit d'inconfort. Mais il supplia son amant de ne pas s'arrêter en chuchotant doucement à son oreille.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Himuro enfonça les derniers centimètres avec violence en lui et ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux.

Murasakibara maintenant la taille du plus petit entre ses grandes mains et l'une d'entre elles alla essuyer les quelques larmes de douleur qui coulait sur le visage d'Himuro.

-Atsushi... viens...

Répondant à la demande, le violet commença doucement à bouger, enfouissant son énorme longueur dans l'intimité très étroite de son amant.

-Aah... Aaah !

Il le sentait pratiquement sortir de lui pour revenir s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde en quelques secondes.

-Ouh... Aaaah... Ah !

Les mains de Murasakibara se glissèrent sous ses fesses et il accéléra le rythme, s'enivrant des cris de plaisirs qu'il récoltait de son amant brun.

Himuro se sentit un instant désolé pour les voisins mais il n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses cris de sortir. Cette position... était juste parfaite ! Il se cambra en sentant Murasakibara qui plongeait encore et encore en lui, plus vite et plus fort.

C'était si bon... C'était... C'était génial !

Les râles de plaisir que le violet poussait étaient tellement érotique...

-Atsushi... Aaah !

Son hurlement marqua le début de sa libération et il s'effondra contre Murasakibara qui était loin d'avoir fini.

Allongeant le brun sur le matelas, le violet posa une des longues jambes sur son épaule et poursuivit ses coups de butoir.

Le choc contre sa prostate était tel qu'Himuro se sentit à nouveau durcir et la main du géant vint l'attraper et le caresser au rythme de ses mouvements.

-Aaaaaah !

Un éclair blanc l'éblouit violemment tandis qu'il venait une deuxième fois mais Murasakibara se préparait déjà pour le troisième round : relevant Himuro, il colla son torse à son dos jusqu'à ce que le brun puisse s'asseoir sur son sexe dressé fièrement. Le sentant s'enfuir en un seul coup, le garçon jouit une nouvelle fois alors que son amant reprenait ses mouvements.

Himuro se mit à geindre le prénom de son amant jusqu'à en avoir la gorge arrachée et être une dernière fois secoué par un orgasme dévastateur.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, les deux garçons reprenaient difficilement leurs souffles.

-Tu m'as... tellement manqué Atsushi !

-Toi aussi Tat-chin !

Bon sang, qu'Himuro était content d'avoir prit ce billet de train en urgence pour venir voir son amant !

-Atsushi...

-Mmh ?

-Encore... !

Murasakibara ne se fit pas prier pour culbuter une nouvelle fois le petit brun.

* * *

><p>Akashi en avait sérieusement assez des tentatives de dragues de cette fichue héritière qu'il devait accompagner partout !<p>

Non seulement, elle était ridicule avec tout ce maquillage mais en plus, il fallait que se soit une bonne fille à Papa bien égocentrique.

Un mois qu'il traînait ce boulet sur les ordres de son père qui lui avait tout de même adressé un regard compatissant quand ils avaient vu cette fille et son père débarquer au manoir des Akashi.

Cette espèce de... femelle primitive entrait dans son bureau sans se soucier qu'il soit en train de travailler. Le rouge était persuadé qu'elle avait déjà du tenter de rentrer dans sa chambre, ce qui était mission impossible puisque l'héritier fermait sa porte à clé tous les soirs.

Par chance, elle n'était pas dénué d'intelligence et se trouvait être parfaitement capable de répondre aux partenaires commerciaux présents aux réceptions.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était chiante !

Akashi voyait sa patience s'effriter et il crut la noyer dans la fontaine plus loin quand elle se mit à rire comme une petite fille innocente.

Retenant ses envies de meurtre, il préféra regarder l'écran de son téléphone qui affichait un message de Satsuki.

Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement en lisant les mots qu'elle avait tapé pour lui.

-Sei-kun ? Il y a un problème?

En dehors du surnom plus qu'idiot, c'était plus la question qui lui posait problème : devait-il vraiment répondre ?

-Et ben oui, j'ai un problème. Voyez-vous, je suis obligé de jouer les héritiers de compagnie avec une femme qui s'imagine sans aucun doute que je vais un jour la glisser dans mon lit.

Ignorant le regard outré qu'elle lui lança, Akashi continua :

-Et puis, arrêtez de mettre des robes aussi décolletées : tout le monde voit bien que votre poitrine a été refaite ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, et vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, il y aune autre personne bien plus intéressante avec qui je préférerais passer cents fois ma soirée. Mes salutations à votre père !

S'éloignant à grands pas, il appela sa limousine et la voiture roula jusqu'à son appartement quelques minutes plus tard.

Akashi descendit vivement et informa son chauffeur qu'il pouvait rentrer. Il s'apprêtait à marcher vers le bâtiment quand une voiture s'arrêta un peu plus et que Satsuki s'extirpa du véhicule, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci sincèrement de m'avoir raccompagné Nijimura-kun !

Akashi vit l'ancien capitaine sortir à son tour de la voiture et affirmer que ce n'était rien pour lui.

L'Empereur vit rouge. S'approchant vivement de la rose, il attrapa sa taille et adressa un sourire parfaitement hypocrite à son ancien capitaine :

-Nijimura...

-Akashi ! Je suis ravi de voir que tu te portes bien.

-De même.

-Nijimura-kun a eu la gentillesse de me ramener !

Le sourire qu'elle offrit à l'aîné ne plus absolument pas à Akashi qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. Mais Nijimura fut plus rapide et décida de partir.

La voiture s'éloigna alors que Satsuki s'arracha à la poigne du rouge :

-Toi ! Comment oses-tu venir ici et me faire tout ton cirque devant Nijimura-kun ?!

-Mon cirque ?!

-Parfaitement !

-Je ne veux plus qu'il te ramène. Tu es à moi !

Les yeux roses lancèrent des éclairs et elle enfonça un doit rageur dans le torse en face d'elle :

-Ne me fait pas ton numéro d'égocentrique ! Un mois, Akashi ! Un mois que les seules nouvelles que j'ai de toi, je doit allez les chercher dans les magazines peoples ! Alors, je t'interdis de me faire une crise de jalousie quand tu passes toutes tes soirées au bras d'une autre femme.

-Tu es jalouse.

L'affirmation énerva davantage Satsuki qui se mit à hurler :

-Oui, je suis jalouse ! Et blessée ! Je n'ai rien voulu dire parce que je pense que cette femme était à ton bras pour tes affaires mais le fait que _j'ai_ dû faire le premier pas m'énerve ! Tu... Tu agis toujours comme si tu savais tout mais... mais je me sentais tellement seule dans cet appartement... sans toi...

Akashi la fixait de ses yeux vairons et il attrapa soudainement son poignet pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur :

-Akashi ?

-Tais-toi !

Le garçon grimpa les marches en traînant la pauvre Satsuki derrière lui et ne s'arrêta que pour ouvrir la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma à clé et sortit son téléphone : il enleva la batterie et ordonna à Satsuki de faire pareil. Elle obéit sans discuter.

Quand l'appareil fut hors service, Akashi souleva la rose et prit la direction de la chambre.

-Akashi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-A ton avis ?

Il referma brutalement la porte d'un mouvement de pied et laissa son paquet tomber près des oreiller. Se glissant au dessus d'elle, il posa ses mains à quelques centimètres de la tête rose :

-Satsuki...

La rose ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

-Ce soir, je vais te faire l'amour.

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Je m'excuse de la longue absence... Comme je n'étais pas chez moi, impossible d'écrire. J'espère m'être bien rattrapée !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Emy-nee** : Bon anniversaire très en retard ! Attends... Tu regrettes d'avoir tué Madame Takao ?! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Emy ?!

**Inukag9 **: Le sommeil est une idée subjective... Là par exemple, il est... 03:36... Ouais, je vais dormir après ! Et si tu avais les deux ?

**Grwn** : Moi je t'adore (Huuug) Mouchoirs ? Prends les mouchoirs ! Tout s'arrange un jour même dans cette fic !

**X Mangas Forever** : Du coup, je peux te répondre ici maintenant ! J'espère que tu ne devras pas attendre trop longtemps à chaque fois ! Merci d'être toujours là !

**Alyxel **: Et ben, reprend des mouchoirs ! (vous me ruinez tous ! ) AoKuro, c'est encore possible mais est-ce que ça va vraiment être le cas ? A méditer !

**Laura-067** : Kise... Je suis méchante avec Kise, hein ? Et je suis méchante avec Midorima aussi … Je vais essayer de m'arranger. En tout, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de lire ton commentaire parce que je vois qu'on pense parfois aux mêmes choses !

**Moona Neko** : Tu sais aussi ce que je pense pour ton commentaire mais bon, je répond quand même ! Alors... MuraHimu ? Je vais être tué dés que je pose un pied sur le forum ? C'est pas pour tout de suite la AoKise en tout cas...

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Reviens parmi nous ! Je sais que cette image est craquante mais tu dois résister ! Pense à tous ces personnages qui ont besoin de tes commentaires ! Ne les abandonnes pas !

**Zoemitzuko **: Bien et toi ? Yeah, Kise is back... Faudrait que je sois plus gentille avec lui par contre...

**Hikaru Chesire** : Ce chapitre te plaît-il un peu plus ? Je tente de rendre le sourire aux personnages et c'est vraiment pas facile !

**Yume chan **: Mouchoir ? Ça va aller ! Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie Aya (elle te remercie de là où elle est enfermée).

_Prochain chapitre _: Kuroko ne sait pas quoi répondre à Kagami alors qu'il ne pense qu'à Aomine depuis sa conversation avec Murasakibara. Le bleu et Kasamatsu rendent visite à une personne capable de les aider dans l'affaire d'Aya, le violet profite du corps d'Himuro qui ne dit pas non, Kise se cherche une nouvelle voie, Midorima sors avec un Takao aussi excité qu'avant et Satsuki et Akashi... passe enfin la vitesse supérieure ? _Chapitre 35 : Les fils de l'araignée !_


	36. 35- Les fils de l'araignée !

Lali oh ! J'ai l'impression d'écrire un remix entre Les Feux de l' Amour et Gossip Girl avec ce nouveau chapitre... Serena pense à Nate qui pense à Blair qui pense à Chuck... Non juste Kuroko qui se perd dans les méandres de ses amoures... Kagami ou Aomine ? Faites vos paris !

_Kuroko ne sait pas quoi répondre à Kagami alors qu'il ne pense qu'à Aomine depuis sa conversation avec Murasakibara. Le bleu et Kasamatsu rendent visite à une personne capable de les aider dans l'affaire d'Aya, le violet profite du corps d'Himuro qui ne dit pas non, Kise se cherche une nouvelle voie, Midorima sors avec un Takao aussi excité qu'avant et Satsuki et Akashi... passe enfin la vitesse supérieure ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 : Les fils de l'araignée !<strong>

Himuro se tenait sur le dos, le bras sur ses yeux.

Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, à la recherche de la moindre présence d'oxygène dans la chambre.

Murasakibara était retourné dans la cuisine pour servir un verre d'eau à son amant épuisé : mais en même temps, se taper plusieurs heures de train et terminer en beauté par du sexe en folie étaient assez difficile à supporter d'un coup ! Surtout que le violet avait accepté de lui laisser une pause au bout du sixième round.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le géant en tenue d'Adam, deux verres d'eau dans les mains.

-Tiens.

Le brun se releva doucement -ses reins le suppliant de rester couché- s'assit et prit son verre :

-Merci.

Le liquide glacé dans sa gorge horriblement sèche à force de hurler le fit gémir de plaisir et quand il croisa les yeux violets de son amant, Himuro comprit qu'il avait intérêt à poser son verre en vitesse.

Et en effet, une fois qu'il posa l'objet sur la table de nuit, Murasakibara roula sur son petit corps et l'embrassa goulûment comme s'il ne pouvait plus se rassasier de sa bouche.

Nouant ses bras derrière sa nuque, le brun grogna et passa par dessus le géant.

Himuro décida de prendre les choses en mains et d'empêcher le violet de se relever. Conscient que s'il mettait toute sa force, Murasakibara pouvait facilement reprendre les rennes, il préféra plutôt s'installer confortablement sur les oreillers et voir ce que le plus petit allait lui faire.

Sauf que le brun de compter pas commencer le septième round tout de suite...

Il se posa sur le ventre où une fine couche de sueur faisait briller la peau blanche du géant et le regarda étrangement.

Murasakibara caressa la cuisse droite de son partenaire et demanda :

-Tat-chin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Himuro baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres.

-Tat-chin ?

L'insistance du pâtissier eut raison du brun amnésique qui releva ses yeux olives vers les siens.

-Je t'aime !

-Hein... ? Moi aussi...

-Non, je … Je t'aime ! Je t'aime vraiment !

Il le regardait, attendant sa réaction face à cette déclaration improvisée. Murasakibara remonta ses mains jusqu'au visage du brun et le pencha vers le sien pour un énième baiser :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Ce romantisme arracha un sourire et deux hommes mais Himuro se releva et sourit au violet :

-Dans ce cas... J'aimerais essayer quelque chose !

-Hum ? Quoi ?

Sur un sourire digne du Chat de Cheshire, Himuro lâcha :

-Je veux inverser nos positions !

Murasakibara ouvrit si grand les yeux que le brun crut un instant qu'ils allaient rouler hors de leurs orbites. Mais heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, bien que son amant de se départait pas de son air choqué...

-Atsushi ?

-Par... échanger nos positions... tu veux dire …

Il déglutit et reprit là où il s'était arrêté :

-Que tu voudrais … me... enfin tu vois !

Le pâtissier se cacha derrière ses grandes mains, les joues rouges.

Himuro l'aurait bien taquiné sur ça mais il était lui-même un peu gêné. Cependant, il était vraiment curieux !

-Alors... Tu veux bien … ?

Murasakibara baissa ses mains et regarda son amant qui rougissait légèrement à cause de son silence.

Il inspira et acquiesça.

-Donc... tu veux vraiment ?

Le soulagement dans la voix du brun n'aida pas vraiment Murasakibara qui avait surtout accepté pour lui faire plaisir plus que par réelle envie...

-Seulement...

Himuro le regarda, attendant la suite.

-Pas maintenant... Une prochaine fois, d'accord ?

-La prochaine fois alors.

Le violet ne cacha même pas son soupir de soulagement et Himuro roula pour le faire à nouveau passer sur lui.

-Donc, pour l'instant...

Il écarta les jambes pour les glisser contre les hanche du pâtissier et afficha son meilleur sourire coquin :

-Tu as carte blanche pour jouer avec moi comme tu le veux.

Avec un grognement, Murasakibara saisit les hanches de son partenaire et s'enfonça d'un coup lui arrachant un gémissement surpris.

Himuro se sentit être soulevé et se retrouva à cheval sur les cuisses du violet qui mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage.

En dévorant sa gorge, le plus grand murmura :

-Tu rentres quand à Akita ?

-Quand tu ne serras plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit...

Savourant l'effet que cette phrase produisit à son amant, Himuro cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Murasakibara, ses gémissements se changeant bien trop rapidement en cris de pur plaisir tout en disant qu'il serait impossible pour lui de marcher demain matin.

* * *

><p>Comme il l'avait promis, Takao était là alors que Midorima venait d'échanger sa blouse blanche pour son manteau.<p>

Les mains dans les poches, le brun attendait dehors, les écouteurs vissés aux oreilles et chantonnait un petit air.

Midorima hésita à signaler sa présence en lui tapotant l'épaule mais le sixième sens que Takao devait obligatoirement avoir pour se rendre compte de sa présence le fit à sa place. Le père de famille se retourna, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

-Shin-chan ! Tu es prêt à t'éclater ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il sautilla énergiquement jusqu'au vert, lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Plus autant habitué à la vigueur de son ami, le médecin eut l'impression d'être tiré par une bourrasque de vent et crut perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois tant le brun marchait vite. Pour se donner un peu de contenance alors qu'il venait à peine de se prendre les pieds contre le trottoir, Midorima demande :

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Hum ? Manger.

-Man... ?! Tu n'as pas dîné ?!

Takao lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide :

-Toi si ?

-Non...

Il grignotait rapidement par ci par là quand il sentait qu'il était à sa limite depuis qu'Aya avait disparu sans vraiment avoir de vrai repas.

Le bus s'arrêta près d'eux et les deux hommes prirent place au fond. Takao tendit un de ses écouteurs au vert qui s'en saisit doucement.

-Ah, d'ailleurs Shin-chan... Kazuo veut faire une fête pour son anniversaire et il m'a supplié de te demander de venir... Tu viendras hein ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul avec toute une bande d'enfants excités qui voudront quelque chose toutes les cinq minutes, hein ?! Tu n'es pas sans cœur Shin-chan...

Amusant, comme il prenait son air suppliant assez rapidement...

Cependant, Midorima ne pouvait pas rester insensible aux yeux gris qui le suppliaient.

-Le 31, hein... Je vais essayer de prendre un jour de congé...

-Ah, Shin-chan ! C'est pour ça que je t'adore !

Devant supporter le câlin forcé, Midorima ne put que soupirer mais ne lui demanda pas de s'écarter. Il était trop occupé à sentir l'odeur du shampoing que son ami utilisait.

Finalement, le trajet fut trop court.

Ils choisirent un restaurant au hasard, ouvert tard dans la nuit et se décidèrent pour une table près de la fenêtre.

Un serveur s'approcha pour leurs commandes :

-Alors... Un Udon, des ramens et des nouilles sautées ! Avec... une soupe de haricots rouges et du thé vert !

Tout en attendant leurs plats, Takao et Midorima discutaient. Ou plutôt, Takao s'extasiait sur tout et le vert le regardait, amusé.

-Merci d'avoir patienté !

Le médecin regarda son repas sans appétit :

-Ça fait beaucoup même pour deux...

-Ah non, ça c'est pour toi.

Takao poussa les nouilles et le bol de ramens du côté de Midorima qui écarquilla les yeux :

-Mais... Je ne vais pas manger tout ça ?!

-Bien sûr que si.

-Mais...

-De combien resserres-tu ta ceinture ?

-Quoi ?

-A quel point as-tu maigri ?

Les yeux gris étaient sans appel : Midorima était obligé de manger ce qu'il y avait près de lui.

Ravalant un haut-le-cœur face à cette avalanche de nourriture, le vert rapprocha les plat et prit une paire de baguettes.

Takao mangeait son Udon tranquillement, soufflant à l'occasion quand sa bouchée était trop chaude et lui jetait des regards assez fréquents.

-Shin-chan... Tu ne manges pas.

-Je n'ai pas faim...

-Tu agis comme un gamin. Manges !

Le brun prenait déjà son air effrayant -et bon sang, avec ses yeux là, il l'était!- et Midorima attira ses ramens vers lui et plongea ses baguettes à l'intérieur.

Première bouchée... Mâcher, avaler, recommencer.

Les ramens furent avalés plus facilement quand l'estomac du médecin se rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce matin.

-N'oublies pas les nouilles !

En temps normal, la voix autoritaire de l'autre côté de la table l'aurait énervé mais étonnement, Midorima se sentit soulagé d'avoir Takao avec lui ce soir.

Une main sur la bouche et l'estomac au bord des lèvres, le vert et le brun se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Midorima.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se coucha sur le canapé tandis que le brun cherchait un DVD :

-Alors... Non, non, non... Oh, je ne savais pas que tu aimais les histoires d'amour Shin-chan !

-Tais-toi...

Sa remarqua ne provoqua que le rire de son ami qui continua sa recherche :

-Non, non... Sérieusement, Shin-chan ?!

Le brun lui montra un coffret contenant tous les épisodes d'un dessin animé pour enfants. Midorima se permit de rougir :

-C'est... c'est...

-Hmm ?

Le sourire du plus petit s'élargit tandis que Midorima bégaya.

-J'en apprend encore sur toi après toutes ses années, si c'est pas merveilleux ! Alors... Aha ! Trouvé !

Sortant un DVD de nul part, le vert plissa les yeux et reconnut un très vieux cadeau de Kise datant probablement de Teiko... Un film dégoulinant de guimauve et de bons sentiments.

-... On ne peut pas regarder autre chose ?

-Nope !

Insérant le disque dans le lecteur, Takao se jeta sur la canapé et posa les jambes de son Shin-chan sur les siennes. La télécommande en main, le garçon mit le film en route et commença à prendre soin de son ami.

Il lui retira ses chaussettes et remonta son pantalon jusqu'au mollet. Sans lâcher la télé des yeux, il massa les pieds du vert qui s'efforça de ne pas lui donner un coup tant il était chatouilleux.

Midorima ne faisait absolument pas attention au film -qu'il avait du regarder seulement le joue où Kise avait du lui offrir- mais seulement au mouvements des mains de son ancien coéquipiers.

Au milieu du film, Takao pressa le bouton « Pause » et lui ordonna :

-Tourne-toi, je vais masser ton dos.

Ronchonnant qu'il était bien installé, le vert obéit quand même et retira son haut. Posant sa tête contre l'accoudoir, il se sentit partir quand les doigts du père de famille se remirent à détendre ses muscles :

-Ça fait une heure que tu me masses... Tu n'en as pas marre ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Midorima ferma ses yeux et tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait pu profiter d'un massage prodigué par Takao... Bien trop longtemps... Sans doute au début de leur relation de couple.

Le film se termina et Takao bailla en y mettant tout son cœur.

-Désolé... J'ai du mal à récupérer mes heures de sommeil en ce moment... Kazuo... veut toujours dormir avec moi...

Midorima se releva pour s'asseoir près de son ami et le regarda :

-Vous tenez le coup tous les deux ?

Takao regardait fixement la télé où défilait le générique du film :

-Quand je dors... non, quand j'arrive enfin à dormir... je revois sans cesse le visage de ma femme qui me demande de prendre soin de Kazuo. Qui me demande de prendre soin de Miho.

Le brun se pencha jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami :

-Ma femme est morte... Ma fille est toujours à l'hôpital parce que je n'ai pas le courage de la ramener à la maison parce que... parce qu'une fois qu'elle sera là-bas... dans la chambre que Misaki avait préparé pour elle, je serait seul. Seul avec mes deux enfants... Sans leur mère...

Midorima attrapa sa main :

-Kazuo passe la plupart de son temps chez les parents de Misaki... Sa mère tient le coup mais son père est détruit... Misaki, c'était tout pour lui. C'était sa fille unique, son trésor...

Le vert sentit quelques larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau nue :

-Et... quand je ferme les yeux... je me rappelle de ce que je t'ai dit... Toutes ses choses horribles que je t'ai dit... Je... je suis tellement désolé Shin-chan !

Midorima lâcha sa main pour venir le serrer contre lui.

-J'ai besoin de toit Shin-chan ! Je te promet de veiller sur toi alors... veille sur moi aussi ! S'il te plaît... Reste avec moi...

Le médecin cacha son visage dans ses cheveux bruns et lui promit :

-Je serais toujours là... Toujours...

Takao glissa ses bras dans son dos et continua de pleurer.

* * *

><p>-Kuroko, tu n'es pas obligé de partir...<p>

-Si ! Si je suis obligé de le faire !

Remplissant à la va-vite sa valise, le turquoise vidait son armoire avec des gestes saccadés. Quand une paire de chaussettes tomba près de Kagami et que le rouge la ramassa, l'ancien joueur fantôme lui arracha pratiquement des mains :

-Kuroko...

-Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi ?!

-Je...

-Je t'avais prévenu ! Je voulais juste du sexe, je voulait juste... baiser sans sentiments et tu as accepté ! Alors pourquoi maintenant, tu as tout foutu en l'air avec des putains de sentiments à la con ?!

Kuroko regardait le pompier entre désespoir et colère.

Kagami le regarda repartir vers sa valise et demanda :

-Mais pourquoi, ça te pose autant problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses même de m'écouter?

-Parce que je sais où tout ça va nous mener ! Je sais ce qui va se passer ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! Je ne peux pas... pas une seconde fois...

Il referma sa valise et cacha son visage derrière ses mèches turquoise.

Le rouge s'approcha pour poser une main sur son épaule mais Kuroko s'écarta brusquement.

-Ne me touche pas !

Le pompier baissa sa main.

-Où... Où vas-tu aller ?

-Je ne sais pas. Sans doute à l'hôtel . Je viendrais chercher le reste de mes affaires plus tard.

-Kuroko...

Le turquoise lui passa devant, sa valise à la main.

Il offrit une caresse au chien qui n'avait pas du tout comprit pourquoi son maître avait brutalement quitté la table en hurlant.

-Je paierais ma part du loyer plus tard.

-Kuroko... S'il te plaît... Je suis désolé... Ne pars pas.

-Non, Kagami-kun... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas.

Le jeune maître de maternelle enfila son manteau et ouvrit la porte sans un regard en arrière.

Il s'enfonça dans la rue et s'arrêta sur un banc. Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué en ce moment ?

Il sortit son téléphone et chercha dans ses contacts, qui pourrait bien l'accueillir cette nuit. Kuroko appela Satsuki, espérant pouvoir compter sur la grande générosité de la rose mais tomba directement sur son répondeur.

A court d'idée, il appela une deuxième personne qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-_Allô ?_

-S'il te plaît... Est-ce que je peux rester chez toi cette nuit... ? Juste cette nuit...

-_Oy ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?! Je viens te chercher, tu es où ?!_

Le turquoise leva les yeux et chercha une enseigne de magasin :

-Près de l'appartement de Kagami-kun... Je suis sur un banc devant la boutique de fleurs...

-_Bouge pas surtout._

L'homme au bout raccrocha et Kuroko ferma les yeux en l'attendant. Il ne mettra pas longtemps de toute façon.

En effet, un tout petit peu plus tard, une voiture s'arrêta près de lui et son conducteur ouvrit la porte :

-Grimpe !

Sa valise sur ses genoux, Kuroko se réchauffait les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu m'as fait flipper à parler comme ça !

-Désolé... Mais merci d'être venu...

-Tch, comme si j'allais te laisser dans la rue comme ça ! C'est Bakagami c'est ça ?!

Kuroko ne répondit qu'une chose :

-Sincèrement... merci d'être là, Aomine-kun.

* * *

><p>Kise regardait vaguement Alec qui embrassait sa petite-amie pour lui dire au revoir.<p>

La jeune fille était adorable et avait permis, grâce à sa bonne humeur, de le sortir un peu de sa prise de tête.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais du te prévenir qu'elle passerait peut-être...

-T'inquiètes ! Mais il est tard, tu aurais pu la laisser dormir ici.

Alec haussa les épaules :

-C'est elle qui a bien précisé qu'elle ne resterait pas ici ce soir.

Les deux blonds débarrassèrent la table, sans un mot.

Mais, finalement, l'américain ne se retint plus :

-Tu vas vraiment arrêter le mannequinat ?!

Kise avait parlé à son colocataire à peine rentré après sa visite dans le bureau du directeur de l'agence. Il lui avait notamment confié qu'il pensait ne plus travailler dans la mode.

-Je fais ça depuis que je suis gamin... On ne peut pas vivre de ça pour toujours...

-Mais... Tu as encore du temps ! Je suis certain que d'autres agences ne prendront immédiatement !

A son tour, Kise haussa les épaules :

-Peut-être mais je pense que j'ai fait le tour.

Il tendit les assiettes à l'américain qui les plaça dans le lave-vaisselle et le mit en route.

-Café ?

-Je veux bien.

Alec prépara la machine tandis que l'autre blond se posa sur l'un des hauts tabourets de la cuisine.

-Et donc ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Hmm... Peut-être que je vais reprendre mes études.

-T'es sérieux ?! Toi ?!

-Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi ?!

Attrapant sa tasse d'un air boudeur, il attendit une réponse qui n'allait jamais venir.

Tout en versant le liquide sombre dans les deux récipients, Alec demanda :

-Et ça serait dans quoi ?

-Et bien... J'ai toujours rêver de devenir pilote d'avion !

-Pour les hôtesses ?

-Pour les hôte- non ! Pour voyager ! Voir le monde !

Une main sur la joue pour tenir sa tête, Kise se mit à rêver tout en parlant de pays fabuleux alors qu'Alec fouillait un tiroir.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-J'aimerais essayer un truc su toi.

-Hein ?

Le New-Yorkais sortit un paquet de cartes et les montra au Japonais :

-Tarot. Je vais essayer de lire ton avenir...

-... Et tu nous cries dessus dès qu'on ose te dire que tu vois le futur ?

-Oh, silence ! Je m'y suis mis que très récemment !

Mélangeant les cartes, Alec les posa devant Kise :

-Choisis-en cinq.

Curieux malgré tout, le blond obéit et tira le nombre de cartes demandées. Alec les plaça devant lui et les retourna en parlant :

-Alors... Le présent... Difficultés dans la vie sentimentale et au travail... C'est bien le cas... Doutes, instabilité...

Kise fixa les cartes, presque amusé de ce qu'Alec pouvait y lire.

-Séparation douloureuse... Un garçon du passé qui revient...

Là, par contre, ça devenait vachement moins amusant...

Alec dut s'en s'en rendre compte car il passa aux cartes suivantes :

-Ah ben voilà ! Changement de voie... Réalisation d'un projet... Accomplissement ! C'est tout bon ça !

-Si tu le dis...

En retournant une nouvelle carte, Alec la regarda, presque choqué.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

-Un bébé...

-Hein ?!

Kise se pencha, comme si voir la carte allait l'aider.

-Je sais pas si c'est le tien... Mais je vois une naissance en tout cas !

Les deux blonds se fixaient, attendant une réaction de l'autre.

-Bo...Bon, regardons les autres...

Le japonais se rapprocha encore plus.

-Encore ce bébé... Mais, visiblement, il va te rapprocher d'une personne qui t'a fait souffrir auparavant...

Ne restait plus qu'une carte :

-Encore un garçon du passé... Mais qui t'apportera du bonheur ! C'est la carte de l'avenir en tout cas.

Alec rangea ses cartes, laissant à Kise le plaisir de méditer sur son tirage. Il revint sur son tabouret et contempla l'autre garçon qui touillait son café sans intention visible de le boire.

-Te prend pas la tête Kise !

-Dis Alec...

Le blond aux yeux dorés le regardait avec curiosité :

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours pas mon nom de famille ?

-... Ça t'es venu là comme ça ?

-Oui.

Le blond aux yeux bleus réfléchit mais secoua sa tête :

-J'en sais rien, question d'habitude sans doute... Tu préférerais que je t'appelles Ryota ?

-Pas en entier... Je connais quelqu'un qui utilise mon prénom en entier et il fait peur...

-Alors comment ?

-Ryo... J'aime bien Ryo...

-C'est bizarre.

Kise se redressa et sourit :

-Ça te pose un problème Alexandros ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Cachant son visage dans ses mains, « Alexandros » se mit à maudire ses parents :

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il choisisse mon prénom après leur voyage en Grèce ?! C'est tellement... moche !

Kise éclata de rire et tapota amicalement le bras de son colocataire :

-Je crois que je vais rester à Alec...

-Merci.

Alec soupira et se leva :

-Dis...

-Hmm ?

-J'avais préparé un gâteau pour ce soir mais... j'ai pas osé le faire goûter à ma copine... Tu veux me dire ce que tu en penses ?

-Pourquoi pas !

Tout sourire, l'étranger se précipita au frigo et sortit ce qui devait être une charlotte aux poires :

-Je m'essaye aux gâteaux étrangers !

-Je vois ça...

Posant une assiette et une fourchette à dessert près de Kise, le blond attendit son verdict.

Un peu hésitant, l'ancien basketteur finit par prendre un morceau de sa part et la porta à sa bouche...

-Alec...

-Oui ?

-... Tu as mis quoi dedans ?

-Hein ? Ben, des poires...

Kise mâcha et verdit :

-Non, non... Y'a un liquide bizarre dans ma bouche...

-Ah, ça ! C'est un alcool étranger aussi ! J'en ai trop mis... ?

-Beaucoup trop...

S'efforçant de finir malgré tout sa bouchée, le blond se promit de ne plus jamais accepter de goûter les plats d'Alec sans un minimum de recherche sur ce qu'il mettait dedans avant...

* * *

><p>N'ayant pas de chambre d'ami, Aomine avait plus ou moins forcé Kuroko à prendre son lit. Le turquoise semblait vraiment perturbé et -bien qu'il en crevait d'envie- le bleu n'allait pas le forcer à parler.<p>

Et il n'allait pas aller voir Kagami puisqu'il n'était pas certain que c'était à cause de lui...

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et retourna sur son canapé pour feuilleter son dossier. Ou plutôt, celui de l'unique homme capable de retrouver Midorima Aya.

Enfin, d'après Kasamatsu...

Les deux hommes avaient rendu visite en fin d'après-midi à cet homme en prison parce que Kasamatsu ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

La prison Fuchu à Tokyo était un immense bâtiment qu'Aomine aurait certainement décrit comme n'étant certainement pas un centre pénitentiaire puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas avant que la voiture de son partenaire de recherche ne s'arrête devant.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun venait ici puisqu'il saluait courtoisement quelques gardiens.

Aomine suivait le plus âgé et un gardien en écoutant les mises en gardes comme ne pas s'approcher ou ne rien donner au prisonnier...

-Bon, je vous laisse... Appeler si vous voulez quelque chose.

-Merci.

Kasamatsu attendit que le gardien s'éloigne et parla à l'homme enfermé de l'autre côté de la grille :

-Bonsoir.

-Oy, oy... Mais qui vois-je ? Vous me pardonnerez, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de vous serrer la main...

Une fine barbe au menton et ses yeux toujours aussi tranchants, Hanamiya Makoto les regardaient depuis son lit.

En surprenant le regard surpris d'Aomine, Hanamiya éclata légèrement de rire :

-Tu ne savais que j'étais en prison, Aomine Daiki ?

-Disons que tu ne m'intéresses pas spécialement...

-Tellement méchant...

Kasamatsu expliqua la situation à son collègue de recherche :

-Hanamiya Makoto est en prison depuis deux ans pour agressions. De nombreuses plaintes d'anciens adversaires de basket ont aussi été déposées contre lui.

-J'ai sans doute tapé trop fort sur le dernier...

Visiblement, il ne regrettait absolument rien...

Le brun s'étira et regarda l'enquêteur et l'officier de l'autre côté :

-Alors... Que puis-je pour vous ?

Kasamatsu tendit le dossier d'Aya :

-On a besoin de toi pour cette fille.

Hanamiya se leva, l'attrapa et retourna sur son lit :

-Mignonne... Et ?

-On n'a aucune piste à part la famille des victimes que son frère médecin n'a pas pu sauver.

-Et ça donne quoi ?

-Nos agents vont les interroger dés demain matin.

Aomine attira Kasamatsu plus loin :

-Attends un peu... Pourquoi on vient le voir, lui ?!

-Hanamiya Makoto n'est pas seulement la pire des raclures quand il est sur un terrain de basket. Ce mec possède le meilleur réseau d'informations que je connaisse. Même en prison, il sait des choses que toi et moi ne pourrions jamais avoir, même combiné.

Les deux hommes regardèrent le brun qui lisait le dossier avec application. Il releva la tête vers eux et les appela :

-Hé ! Vous avez son téléphone à la gamine ?

-Son portable ? Non...

Hanamiya soupira et se gratta les cheveux :

-Je connais un gars qui devrait pouvoir le retrouver grâce à un signal machin-genre … C'est déjà ça, non ?

Kasamatsu tira une feuille de sa poche et un stylo :

-Son nom ?

-Oh, vous le connaissez déjà... Un hacker de génie. Il vous trace sans doute déjà...

Aomine fronça les sourcils : l'idée était assez déplaisante. Mais Kasamatsu insista :

-Son nom ?

Partant dans un éclat de rire tonitruant, l'homme lâcha enfin le nom de celui qui était ses yeux et ses oreilles en dehors de la prison :

-Imayoshi Shouishi.

Les deux paires d'yeux bleus le fixaient, croyant à une énième mauvaise blague.

Aomine rompit le silence :

-Oh, ben merde, alors...

* * *

><p>Kuroko se releva, mort de soif.<p>

Se glissant discrètement dans la cuisine, il prit le temps d'observer son ancienne lumière qui lui tournait le dos.

Il se servit un verre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais le policier ne le remarqua même pas. Le bleu était uniquement préoccupé par le dossier dans ses mains, se grattant régulièrement le front avec son stylo.

Le turquoise se promit de remercier son ami dés demain et de disparaître rapidement pour ne pas le déranger plus. Il posa le verre dans l'évier et s'apprêta à retourner dans la chambre :

-Tetsu ?

Un pied en l'air, Kuroko se retourna vers le bleu qui avait la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé :

-Désolé... Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non, j'avais juste soif.

Ils se fixaient, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Merci... de me permettre de rester ici.

Aomine se leva pour boire à son tour.

-J'allais pas te laisser dans la rue... Et tu n'allais pas payer une chambre d'hôtel.

Kuroko baissa les yeux, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'il lui demande la raison de sa « fuite ». Mais il n'en fut rien !

-Pfiou... J'suis crevé !

-Je peut dormir sur le canapé, Aomine-kun...

-Hein ? Mon lit est assez grand.

Le turquoise frotta ses bras nus et lâcha :

-Dans ce cas, viens avec moi... Je m'en veux de prendre ta place alors...

Aomine le fixait avec de grands yeux mais passa sa main dans les cheveux turquoise avec un immense sourire :

-Oh ? La vieille lumière manque à ce point à la petite ombre ?

Le plus petit gonfla ses joues mais ne bougea pas la main dans ses cheveux.

-Je range ça et j'arrive !

Sans attendre davantage, Kuroko fila se remettre au lit en attendant Aomine. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble après tout : durant les camps d'entraînements, Akashi laissait enfin le duo être ensemble et le bleu voulait toujours dormir avec son ombre, persuadé qu'il y avait des fantômes dans le bâtiment.

La porte se referma derrière Aomine qui se glissa sous la couette avec plaisir. Cherchant à ne pas trop coller son ami, il plia son bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux. Demain, il devait aller à ce stupide repas préparé par sa mère.

Kuroko se tourna sur lui-même pour regarder Aomine dormir. Il sourit et attrapa son haut comme un doudou. C'était vraiment très nostalgique tout ça...

* * *

><p>Aya s'était endormie sur le canapé.<p>

Cela dit, Haizaki était exactement dans le même état. Utilisant les cuisses de la jeune fille comme oreiller, il fut réveillé par la terrible sonnerie de son portable.

-Allô ?!

Difficile de ne pas être grognon à cette heure-là !

-_C'est moi._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-_La fille... Tu as trois jours pour la faire disparaître._

Haizaki serra son portable de toutes ses forces.

-Bien.

Il raccrocha et se releva. Aya ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

Trois jours...

Le tressé souleva la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre. Déposant son fardeau, l'homme la recouvrit du drap et quitta la chambre.

Il s'y était attaché finalement à la gamine...

Merde.

* * *

><p>Satsuki regardait Akashi.<p>

Sa phrase résonna dans sa tête et embrasa son corps en quelques secondes.

-Tu... ne dit pas des choses aussi gênantes !

Le rouge lui sourit et pencha son visage vers elle :

-Mais c'est la vérité. Je vais te faire l'amour. Je vais te le faire comme tu n'as jamais imaginé qu'on te le fasse.

La rose sentit ses orteils se recourber de désir et gémit quand Akashi l'embrassa avec une douceur toute nouvelle :

-Tu ne... peux pas... venir comme ça... et espérer que je dise oui !

-Tu n'as pas envie ?

Nouveau baiser.

-Si... mais... j'étais en train de te crier dessus.

L'Empereur embrassa sa gorge et Satsuki jeta la tête en arrière.

Alors qu'une main possessive agrippa sa poitrine, Akashi remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Satsuki étouffa un gémissement quand son pouce frôla un sein.

Le rouge se releva sur ses genoux et commença à déboutonner le chemisier qu'elle portait. Quand son soutien-gorge vert pâle lui fut entièrement exposé, elle détourna le regard, très gênée. Akashi baissa sa tête sur sa poitrine, léchant, embrassant et suçotant cette peau toute blanche.

Satsuki glissa ses doigts dans les mèches sanglantes en soupirant de plaisir. Cette fois serait-elle la bonne ?

Elle sentit la main d'Akashi qui cherchait les agrafes dans son dos et elle se souleva pour l'aider.

Le soutien-gorge vola dans la chambre et le rouge en profita pour se débarrasser de son propre haut.

-Akashi ?

-Oui ?

Il la regarda et attendit :

-Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Ne fais rien, Satsuki. Laisse-moi t'apprendre.

Il conclu sa phrase par un baiser profond.

Pendant ce temps, ses mains s'activaient à caresser ses seins. La rose ouvrit la bouche mais c'est seulement quand Akashi aspira sa chair qu'elle poussa un cri. Son pouce et son index s'occupaient du deuxième sein à merveille.

Satsuki se cambra et commença à gémir le nom de son partenaire :

-Calme toi Satsuki. Je viens à peine de commencer.

-Mais je... J'ai tellement envie de toi !

-Je suis là... Et je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu es une première fois merveilleuse.

Sa langue frôla à nouveau sa poitrine et sa main de libre descendit à son nombril. Puis à sa ceinture.

Sans le vouloir, Satsuki se mit à trembler, l'appréhension faisant son chemin dans tout son corps. Akashi répondit immédiatement par un baiser très tendre.

S'efforçant de ne pas la brusquer, le rouge caressa son visage en continuant à l'embrasser. Ils avaient toute la nuit.

Quand elle souleva les hanches, Akashi lui retira ce qui lui restait de vêtement et contempla son corps nu avec une telle lueur de possession dans les yeux que Satsuki en fut encore plus gênée.

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça !

-Pourquoi ? Tu es tellement belle. Et mienne...

Le garçon sentit son érection devenir très douloureuse : il n'en pouvait plus ! Il n'avait pas eut de relations sexuelles depuis trop longtemps !

-Toi aussi...

-Hm ?

-C'est injuste que tu sois le seul à me voir ! Je veux te regarder aussi !

Elle rougit adorablement et le regarda se déshabiller. Quand son caleçon toucha le sol, Satsuki devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de son futur amant.

Cachant ses yeux avec ses mains, elle souhaitait disparaître tellement elle était intimidée. Akashi ne chercha pas à la faire le regarder mais profita de ce moment pour poser à nouveau sa bouche sur sa poitrine, ses doigts rencontrant enfin cet endroit qu'il avait tant de fois faillit découvrir bien avant.

-Aaah !

La rose miaula de surprise et écarta ses mains en sentant la main d'Akashi s'activer entre ses cuisses. C'était... c'était bizarre ! Sa tête oscilla sur les oreillers, gémissant le nom de son partenaire.

Akashi releva les yeux pour apprécier le spectacle. Bon sang, qu'elle était belle !

Au bord de l'implosion, il pénétra doucement la jeune fille avec deux doigts afin de sentir cette petite résistance qu'il prendrait bientôt.

Satsuki tremblait et roulait des hanches en même temps. C'était bon, même très bon !

-Tu es tellement belle...

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux pour mieux voir la tête rouge disparaître là où se trouvait ses doigts.

Ce fut un véritable cri de plaisir qu'elle laissa sortit quand il la goûta avec sa langue :

-A... Akashi ?! Ne fais pas ça ?! C'est...

-Tu es délicieuse.

Les mains autour de ses cuisses, Akashi l'empêcha de les serrer et de trop se cambrer. Il dégustait son futur repas avec délectation.

Satsuki se mit presque à sangloter de plaisir. Cette chaleur insoutenable dans son ventre ne cessait d'augmenter dangereusement au fur et à mesure que la langue du garçon jouait avec son intimité.

-Akashi... Akashi... Aaah...

Elle sentit une terrible explosion dans son ventre et souffla le nom du rouge plus bas. La rose entendit sa propre voix qui gémissait des choses incompréhensibles tandis que son corps se tordait dans tous les sens.

L'Empereur revint à son visage en se léchant les lèvres. Elle respirait difficilement et s'accrocha à ses épaules tandis qu'il l'embrassait :

-C'est dégouttant !

-Pas du tout.

Sa langue joua avec la sienne et Akashi jugea qu'il avait suffisamment patienté comme ça.

-Regarde moi. Je veux que tu me regarde pendant que je te fais devenir mienne.

Il roula des hanches, produisant un petit cri très excitant à Satsuki.

-S'il te plaît... Doucement, d'accord.

Akashi hocha la tête et attrapa l'un de ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Satsuki arrêta de respirer quand elle le sentit entrer en elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour un cri inarticulé et rejeta la tête en arrière. Immédiatement, Akashi s'arrêta et ordonna :

-Regarde moi Satsuki.

Les yeux roses se remplissaient progressivement de larmes et elle serra les dents.

-Ça fait mal pour l'instant mais je te promet qu'après, tu adoreras ça.

Cachant son visage contre l'épaule du garçon, Satsuki entendit bien ce qu'il disait mais c'était hors de son contrôle.

Le rouge caressa son visage et reprit doucement son mouvement. En sentant cette fichue résistance, il attrapa le visage de la jeune fille et l'embrassa tout en s'enfonçant d'un coup précis. Il étouffa ainsi son cri et sentit ses ongles qui déchiraient la peau de son dos.

Quand il s'écarta un peu, il resta sans bouger et serra Satsuki qui sanglotait sous lui.

La rose hoquetait et s'accrochait désespérément au corps contre le sien. Ça faisait mal ! Et cette sensation... celle de son corps qui ne lui appartenait plus... qui se moulait à l'autre. Akashi n'avait toujours pas bougé mais elle pouvait le sentit trembler tant il devait se retenir.

Elle renifla et le regarda. Il caressa son visage avec ses pouces et lui vola un délicieux baiser.

-C'est bon... Mais doucement... Pas trop vite...

Très lentement, le rouge se retira pour revenir précautionneusement et entièrement à l'intérieur de la jeune fille.

Satsuki cligna des yeux, des vagues de douleur remonta de son intimité. Mais Akashi n'accéléra pas.

En fait, le garçon devenait fou : elle était...

-Tu es parfaite !

Satsuki le regarda, surprise et Akashi ajouta :

-Si chaude, si serrée... Et pourtant si humide.

Ses joues se colorèrent et il sourit.

La rose écartait doucement les jambes à chaque mouvement, ce lui permit de l'emplir de plus en plus facilement :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui... Ça va... Ne t'arrêtes pas...

Oh, il n'en avait pas l'intention !

Akashi accéléra enfin la cadence et Satsuki gémit librement à son oreille. Lui même lâchant des râles de plaisir par intermittence.

Leurs corps s'accordaient à la perfection.

Satsuki se mit à gémir plus violemment tandis qu'il bougeait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était juste trop bon !

-Akashi ! Akashi...

-Je suis là, Satsuki.

Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il s'enfonçait tout au fond d'elle sans répit.

La fin arriva trop vite au goût d'Akashi qui sentit la rose se contracter autour de lui.

-Aaah !

Il ne sut pas si ce hurlement de pur plaisir sortit de sa bouche ou de celle de la jeune fille mais le résultat fut qu'ils furent frappés au même instant par un orgasme dévastateur et inattendu pour une première fois.

Cherchant difficilement leurs souffles, Akashi roula sur le côté sans lâcher Satsuki. Toujours en elle, il n'avait même plus la force de bouger un doigt. Mais quand il se retira et qu'il l'entendant gémir de douleur, il sauta brutalement hors du lit et fila dans la salle de bain.

-Akashi ?

Il revint avec un gant trempé qu'il dirigea vers l'intérieur des cuisses sensibles :

-Non ! Je peux m'en occuper toute seule...

-Laisse-moi faire.

Passant doucement le gant sur la zone sensible, Akashi regarda les quelques filets de sang et sa propre jouissance disparaître, absorbés par le gant.

Le jetant dans le lavabo du premier coup, il revint dans la chambre sans paraître gêné de sa nudité et rejoint Satsuki sous la couette.

Attirant la jeune fille dans ses bras, il demanda :

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

-J'ai un peu mal... Mais ça va.

Le rouge inspira une grande bouffée du parfum de la fille contre lui et regarda par la fenêtre.

-Je t'aime.

Il ferma les yeux et la serra davantage.

-Je t'aime aussi.

C'était un bon moment pour le dire, non ?

Cependant...

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi Nijimura te raccompagne.

-Quoi ?!

Satsuki tenta de se redresser mais une vague douloureuse la ramena immédiatement dans les bras chaud de son amant.

-Tu remets ça sur le tapis alors qu'on vient de faire l'amour ?!

-Je suis ton premier et je serais ton unique. Donc, s'il tente de te prendre à moi...

-C'est juste un ami !

-Un ami ?

La rose le regarda et reposa son visage contre sa peau :

-Tu es incroyable...

-Merci.

Elle étouffa un petit rire et se cala un peu mieux.

Akashi pensa à une chose :

-Satsuki... Tu as une méthode de contraception ?

-Je pensais bientôt voir pour me faire prescrire la pilule.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. On devrait limiter rapidement le risque de mettre un nouvel Akashi en route.

-Merci du cadeau...

Le rouge frotta son nez au sien. Il était... heureux.

Satsuki s'endormit quelques secondes après lui en l'imaginant avec un Akashi 3.0 dans les bras...

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

*Ouvre la bouteille * Ils l'ont fait !

Enfin !

Merci aux nouveaux followers et pour vos commentaires :

**X Mangas Louana** : Tiens, prend une coupe !

**Inukag9** : Tu as vu ça ! XD Ils l'ont fait ! Laisse une chance au AoKuro ! Ça pourrait être bien !

**Emy-nee** : Emy... Tes médicaments... Tu les as encore oublié ? Nooon ! Ne me quitte paaaas !

**Grwn** : T'es de quel groupe sanguin ? Je paye ta transfusion ! Kagami va rester seul à jamais ! En fait, j'en sais rien …

**Alyxel **: … Merde, qui t'a prévenu pour la moitié du stock ?! Mura est plus intelligent quand il veut... Akashi vs son père... Ça va saigner !

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Laisse une chance au AoKuro, ça pourrait te plaire qui sait … Bute pas les groupies, hein ?!

**Laura-067** : Je vénère tes commentaires ! XD C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !

**Lili69goth** : Range les couteaux ! RANGE ! Pourquoi tant de haine ?!

**Zoetmitzuko** : En espérant qu'il t'a plus ce chapitre aussi !

**Hikaru Chesire **: A ce point là ?! Ils sont pas si malmenés... Comment ça si ?! Oui, tu peux le détester dans soucis ! Tu le veux le AoKuro, hein ?

**Lovely** : Mouchoirs ? Tu baves partout et je pense que tu vas saigner du nez bientôt...

_Prochain chapitre _: Aomine et Momoi mange chez la mère du bleu qui fait rencontrer son petit-ami à sa presque fille, Himuro et Kagami se croisent, Akashi et son père « discutent », Takao et Midorima se lâchent, Kuroko et Murasakibara se recroisent à nouveau et Kise reçoit enfin un SMS de Kasamatsu._ Chapitre 36 : Mon fils, ma fille !_


	37. 36- Mon fils, ma fille !

Lali oh ! Une nouvelle fic germe dans mon esprit sadique et totalement dérangé. Cela dit, elle ne verra pas le jour avant de finir l'Impératrice... qu'il faudra bien que je termine un jour d'ailleurs. « Comment cela va t-il se terminer ? » va devenir la principale occupation de mon pauvre esprit.

Bonne lecture !

_Aomine et Momoi mangent chez la mère du bleu qui fait rencontrer son petit-ami à sa presque fille, Himuro et Kagami se croisent, Akashi et son père « discutent », Takao et Midorima se lâchent, Kuroko et Murasakibara se recroisent à nouveau et Kise reçoit enfin un SMS de Kasamatsu._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36 : Mon fils, ma fille !<strong>

Aomine Aoi s'activait dans sa petite maison comme une abeille dans une ruche : elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remettre de l'ordre sur sa table ou de vérifier encore et encore que ses cheveux bleus étaient parfaitement maintenus par la barrette que son cher et tendre Rito lui avait offert.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci était dans le même état de stress intérieur : il vérifiait l'heure à sa montre trop fréquemment pour le geste soit naturel et se grattait nerveusement la nuque.

En même temps, pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, Aoi recevait ses « deux » enfants ensemble. Son fils avait déjà rencontré Rito mais il était important pour la mère que Satsuki fasse également connaissance avec cet homme.

Parce qu'Aoi considérait la rose comme sa fille.

Et ça ne datait pas d'hier ! Les deux amis d'enfance s'invitaient l'un chez l'autre assez régulièrement pour que les deux mères fassent plus ample connaissance et se lient d'amitié. Les années années suivantes n'avaient rien changé : son Daiki et la jolie Satsuki étaient toujours fourrés ensemble.

Le collège, le lycée... Ça aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si les parents de la jeune fille n'avaient pas été aussi cruels avec leur enfant unique.

Aoi s'en souvenait parfaitement : en larmes et tremblante de froid, la rose avait sonné à sa porte avec une simple valise. Elle revoit encore son fils qui dévalait l'escalier à une vitesse ahurissante pour emprisonner son amie dans ses bras. La bleue les avait laissé seuls et avait juste monté la valise de Satsuki dans la chambre de son fils, certaine qu'ils finiraient bien par y monter d'un instant à l'autre.

Quand les deux adolescents avaient disparu à l'étage, Aoi avait saisi son téléphone avec une rage froide et avait exigé des explications concernant l'état de la rose. Son père avait été catégorique : il ne voulait plus de sa fille chez lui. Et la mère de Satsuki n'avait jamais réellement donné d'explications à sa propre amie.

Aoi avait à ce moment-là pris Satsuki sous son aile.

La pendule dans le salon affichait midi. La femme s'approcha de Rito qui transpirait nerveusement et chercha sa main :

-Mes enfants ne vont pas te manger.

-C'est surtout ton fils que je craint.

-Satsuki contrôle Daiki bien mieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Le bruit d'une voiture qui s'arrêtait devant son portail augmenta l'anxiété d'Aoi mais la poigne chaude de Rito fut rassurante.

Ils entendirent des éclats de rire venant d'une femme et la porte s'ouvrit sur ses deux enfants.

* * *

><p>Quand Aomine s'était réveillé, Kuroko était toujours dans le lit et dormait à poings fermés. Il était resté quelques minutes à le regarder, se rappelant du nombre de matins où il avait espéré, désiré le voir allongé près de lui comme à cet instant.<p>

-...Aomine-kun ?

Les yeux turquoise le regardaient, encore bien embrumés par le sommeil.

Le bleu se savait absolument pas du matin mais Kuroko était encore pire ! La tension au minimum, le fantôme le fixait, la bouche entre-ouverte et un très léger filet de bave sur le menton. Une vision des plus adorables -surtout combiné au merveilleux désastre que formait ses cheveux- pour Aomine qui se rappela soudainement qu'il avait fait une promesse à un Kise désormais bien réveillé.

Kuroko trouva la force de s'asseoir et essuya son menton avec le dos de sa main :

-Il est quelle heure ?

Aomine jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

-Euh... 6h 57.

-Je vais être en retard...

Enjambant pratiquement son ancienne lumière, Kuroko demanda l'autorisation de prendre une douche, ce que le propriétaire de l'appartement lui accorda.

Quand le bleu fut enfin sur ses pieds et qu'il traîna son corps épuisé jusqu'à la cuisine, il passa devant la salle de bain et, d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau, proposa une tasse de café au maître de maternelle :

-Avec plaisir ! Et avec un sucre s'il te plaît !

-Un sucre...

Avec des gestes très lents, il mit sa cafetière en route et chercha la télécommande pour allumer sa télé.

Fraîchement habillé et une serviette sur ses cheveux, Kuroko attrapa la tasse qui lui tendait le bleu et la fixa, toujours dans les vapes.

Aomine aurait bien cherché de quoi causer un peu mais la voix de la journaliste à l'écran l'interpella :

-« _Nous sommes actuellement en direct avec le très célèbre mannequin Kise Ryota qui s'apprête à faire une déclaration concernant la raison de son absence de plus d'un mois._ »

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête pour découvrir leur ami blond, le sourire étincelant mais les yeux vides.

-« _Kise-kun, merci beaucoup de nous accorder quelques minutes de votre précieux temps ! Si vous vous voulez bien, passons directement au sujet : est-ce vrai que vous avez été hospitalisé à l'Aiiku Hospital pour une dépression sévère après une rupture amoureuse ?_ »

Aomine vit son ancien amant se décomposer littéralement devant lui. Mais en même temps, cette femme en savait beaucoup... Peut-être même trop...

Kise reprit un visage parfait et répondit:

- « _Vous êtes vraiment très bien renseignée ! C'est le cas en effet. Et je pense que n'importe qui peut comprendre la douleur de se séparer de quelqu'un. Cependant, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir été soutenu par ma famille, mes amis ainsi que mes fans._»

- « _En parlant de vos fans, nombreux sont très déçus d'avoir appris que vous entreteniez une relation et..._ »

-« _Je ne compte pas m'excuser de cela. Je ne suis pas que Kise Ryota, le mannequin. Je suis avant tout une personne comme vous et j'estime qu'il est normal pour moi d'avoir une vie en dehors de mon travail._ »

La phrase avait été dite d'un ton clair et tranchant qui ne permettait aucun commentaire.

La journaliste eut d'ailleurs un moment d'absence, cherchant quoi ajouter à cela. Les yeux dorés du garçon montrait clairement qu'il ne plaisantait plus. Il n'était pas là pour faire le beau mais bien pour mettre les choses au point.

-« _B...Bien, c'est normal après tout ! Je me permet juste une dernière question si vous le permettez bien sûr..._ »

-« _Je vous écoute. _»

-« _Quels sont vos projets à partir de maintenant ? Allez-vous reprendre votre carrière de mannequin ?_ »

Le blond regarda fixement la caméra, donnant l'impression d'ancrer son regard dans celui des deux hommes qui le regardaient :

-« _J'ai tenu à faire cette déclaration pour annoncer à tous mes fans qu'il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose. Je met dès à présent fin à ma carrière de mannequin._ »

Le turquoise et le bleu ne firent plus attention à la suite de l'échange, trop surpris. Kise, leur Kise... arrêtait le travail qu'il faisait depuis l'enfance. Si c'était pas un choc ça !

Aomine reprit contact avec la réalité quand Kuroko tapa légèrement son bras :

-Tetsu ?

-Aomine-kun... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

-Quoi ?!

Le turquoise soupira et reprit :

-Ou plutôt... Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait que tu aurais du faire ?

Les yeux cyan étaient légèrement accusateurs mais Aomine s'en savait strictement rien ! Peut-être qu'à cause de son silence radio... Ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne savait pas quoi faire après tout !

Kuroko soupira et se leva :

-Je vais être en retard... Je viendrais chercher mes affaires ce soir si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...

-Reste... Tu ne me déranges pas.

-Mais...

-C'est bon Tetsu.

Le plus petit finit par hocher la tête et Aomine ajouta :

-Tu as besoin que je te dépose ?

-Ça ira, merci.

Souhaitant une bonne journée au bleu, le turquoise disparut rapidement.

Aomine se passa la main dans les cheveux et éteignit la télé.

Sa matinée serait très chargée : avec Kasamatsu, ils devaient négocier l'endroit où se trouvait Imayoshi en échange de quelque chose de suffisamment acceptable pour Hanamiya qui n'était absolument pas prêt de donner l'emplacement de son hacker de génie.

Ceci fait, ils s'occuperont ensuite des témoignages des familles proches des patients de Midorima.

Et le pire restait : le repas avec sa mère. Et son petit-copain. Et Satsuki.

Satsuki qu'il devait aller chercher chez elle. Enfin chez Akashi...

Ce soir, il devrait sans doute aller faire quelques courses... Histoire de ne pas se demander si Kuroko était comestible.

Mais pour l'instant, il faudrait qu'il s'habille.

Ouais... Ce serait déjà un bon début.

* * *

><p>Quand on lui demandera, parmi les nombreux réveils de sa vie, lequel fut le meilleur, Satsuki répondra sans hésiter que c'était celui-ci.<p>

Son ventre lui faisait mal, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle était dans ses bras.

Satsuki se réveilla contre Akashi avec l'impression d'être une nouvelle femme.

L'Empereur dormait encore, son torse se soulevant doucement à chacune de ses respirations. Son visage était légèrement par quelques mèches qui n'étaient pas à leurs places et son expression purement détendue fit chavirer le cœur de la rose.

Elle referma ses yeux et sa tête reprit sa place initiale, profitant encore un peu de cette tranquillité -éphémère, quand on connaissait suffisamment bien le rouge.

Satsuki s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand Akashi bougea un peu. Relevant ses yeux roses vers les vairons de son petit-ami, elle s'aperçut qu'il était bien trop rapide à se réveiller.

-... Tu ne dormais pas, hein ?

Le garçon afficha un petit sourire et embrassa son front :

-Non. J'attendais que tu te réveilles.

La jeune fille roula sur le dos et étira ses bras. Elle grimaça en sentant la douleur revenir dans son ventre et Akashi l'attira contre lui :

-A quel point ?

-C'est supportable. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

Ils refermèrent leurs yeux mais Satsuki finit par repousser Akashi tendrement :

-On ne va jamais sortir de ce lit, sinon.

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas ! Je suis même prêt à te donner une bonne raison de rester avec moi.

-Je n'en doute pas mais...

-C'est vraiment supportable ?

La rose se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir et se massa le ventre, la couette bien coincée sous ses aisselles.

-Oui.

-Satsuki.

Les yeux vairons la défiaient de poursuivre son petit mensonge mais elle fut catégorique : ça aillait vraiment.

Akashi se laissa embrasser sur la joue et sortit de la chaleur du lit pour une douche avant de repartir.

Seule dans les draps encore chauds, Satsuki roula jusqu'à l'oreiller d'Akashi et inspira une grande bouffée de son odeur. Elle entendit l'eau dans la salle de bain et le rouge revint à la chambre, toujours dans sa glorieuse nudité :

-Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Tu peux m'assurer qu'on ne va pas faire autre chose à part se laver ?

Akashi se contenta de sourire :

-Je vois le genre. Passe devant, moi j'ai toute ma matinée !

L'héritier haussa les épaules et retourna dans la salle de bain tandis que Satsuki dut se lever pour une envie pressante.

Dénichant son peignoir, elle marcha jusqu'aux toilettes, une main sur son ventre. Peut-être qu'ils y avaient été un peu fort hier soir...

Elle resta un peu assise, à tenter de calmer la douleur en respirant doucement et finit par se relever pour prendre un anti-douleur.

-Satsuki, allum-...

Le reste de la phrase fut coupé quand il éternua mais la rose comprit vaguement qu'il s'agissait de la télé.

Elle alla également préparer du thé puisqu'elle était debout. Les tasses étaient prêtes quand Akashi entoura sa taille et embrassa son cou.

-Tu fais peur quand tu agis aussi adorablement.

Le rouge rit doucement en la tenant contre lui. Quand il se pencha pour mordiller la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, Satsuki s'écarta avec un cri de surprise.

Satisfait, l'Empereur attrapa sa tasse ainsi que la main de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers le canapé.

Installés, l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient également assisté à la surprenante déclaration de Kise. Akashi avait su en tout cas, garder son air impénétrable.

Un peu plus tard, le rouge l'avait embrassé et était partit en direction de Kyoto, où son père l'attendait de pied ferme.

Seule, pendant un jour où sa présence n'était pas nécessaire à Teiko, et n'attendant pas Aomine avant plusieurs heures, Satsuki retourna se coucher, récupérant son téléphone au passage.

* * *

><p>Ce fut le bruit de sa sonnette qui la réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard.<p>

Les yeux fermés par la fatigue, la rose se traîna jusqu'à la porte et, à peine eut-elle tourné la clef, qu'Aomine pénétra dans l'appartement en jurant gracieusement et en lui hurlant dessus :

-Ça t'arrive de répondre quand on t'appelle ?! Merde aussi ! Attends... Tu viens de te lever là ?! Oh merde... On sera jamais à l'heure...

-...Bonjour Dai-chan. Oui, je vais bien merci et toi ?

Le regard bleu l'incendiait mais elle y était insensible depuis un sacré moment.

-Je vais m'habiller. Ne casse rien en t'énervant s'il te plaît.

Satsuki disparut dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Aomine tournait en rond dans le salon. Il avait échangé son uniforme pour des vêtements civils passe-partout.

Satsuki enfilait une simple robe chocolat avec une ceinture rose quand Aomine passa la tête par la porte :

-Tu as vu Kise à la télé ce matin ?

-J'ai vu... C'est soudain, je me demande ce qui la motivait à faire ça... Tu peux m'aider à la fermer ?

Elle lui montra son dos et le bleu remonta doucement la fermeture éclair.

-Je sais pas non plus...

-Vous vous êtes parlés récemment ?

La rose brossait sa longue crinière et le regarda dans le miroir. Aomine secoua sa tête.

Satsuki soupira et décida de les tenir avec l'épingle à cheveux, cadeau de son ami d'enfance.

-Et toi et Akashi ?

Elle rougit immédiatement et se baissa pour chercher son maquillage pour faire en sorte que le bleu ne voit pas son visage.

-C...Ça va. Tout va bien.

Merveilleusement bien en fait mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

La jeune fille quitta ensuite sa salle de bain, Aomine sur les talons pour aller chercher son bracelet. Il était tellement beau !

-Je suis prête !

-C'est pas trop tôt...

Elle toussa un peu, les mains sur les hanches en levant un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Ah, non...

-S'il te plaît ! Pour une fois !

Aomine fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et se détourna légèrement :

-Tu... es très jolie... ça te va ?!

-Oui, merci !

Toute souriante, elle entraîna son ami hors de l'appartement, ferma à clé et ils descendirent à sa voiture.

Aomine s'installa au volant et au moment où Satsuki allait prendre la place du passager, elle siffla de douleur en voulant s'asseoir.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, c'est rien...

Elle se massa néanmoins le ventre et la voiture fila sur la route. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé, Aomine était un conducteur rigoureusement prudent. Ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il soit un agent de police... Enfin, l'important ce fut que Satsuki n'avait pas à se tenir et à mourir de peur.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur remonta et la rose souffla un peu fort, s'attirant de fréquents regards du bleu :

-Dis-moi juste que tu n'es pas enceinte...

-...Hein ?

-Te tenir le ventre comme ça... On dirait une femme enceinte.

-Je suis pas enceinte...

Elle espérait que non. Mais bon, en une seule nuit, ça faisait un peu tôt pour savoir si oui ou non, c'était le cas, hein ?! C'était juste les douleurs normales après une première fois un peu sportive... Ouais, elle irait certainement faire un test prochainement...

-T'es sûre ?!

-Je sais pas d'accord ?! Ça fait quand même un peu tôt depuis hier soir pour savoir si oui ou non, j'ai un mini-Empereur dans le ventre !

Aomine donna un coup de volant très violent et la voiture se déporta à droite en un seul coup. En voyant les autres voitures de très près, Satsuki lui hurla dessus mais le bleu reprit sa trajectoire, salement secoué :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Dai-chan ?! T'es malade ou quoi ?!

-C'est toi qui est malade ! Pourquoi tu me dis un truc comme ça d'un coup ?!

-J'ai paniqué !

-Moi aussi !

Ils regardaient en face, choqué de la situation :

-Tu vas nous tuer Dai-chan...

-Enceinte... De Akashi... Parmi tous les mecs de la planète... T'as choisi Akashi...

-Je suis pas enceinte ! Je crois pas...

Le regard effaré du bleu acheva de la convaincre de faire un test très très vite.

Ils réussirent à arriver chez la mère du policier en un seul morceau mais ils restèrent un peu dans la voiture à calmer les battements de leurs cœurs.

-On a failli mourir aujourd'hui...

-Ouais...

Les yeux roses et bleus se croisèrent et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

-Oh bon sang, toi et Akashi... vous avez enfin conclu ?

-On dirait bien !

Aomine frotta son visage et posa son front contre son volant, soudainement déprimé :

-Dai-chan ?!

-Je vais devenir en quelque sorte l'oncle d'un mini Akashi...

Satsuki frotta doucement son dos :

-On en est pas encore là, tu sais...

Le bleu tourna la tête et frotta doucement les cheveux roses.

-Allez, c'est partit... J'ai un beau-père à terrifier !

Ils sortirent de la voiture et ne purent s'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois.

* * *

><p>A peine entrés, Satsuki se jeta dans les bras d'Aoi qui enserra sa « fille » de toutes ses forces :<p>

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, ma chérie !

-Vous aussi... Je suis terriblement désolée, je n'ai rien amené...

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! Daiki, mon grand !

Satsuki se retourna pour assister au très beau -et combien rare!- spectacle d'Aomine qui se faisait câliner par son petit bout de mère.

-Salut, Mam's.

Aoi se décrocha de son fils et s'approcha de Rito :

-Rito, je te présente Satsuki, l'amie d'enfance de Daiki. On peux aussi dire ma fille.

L'homme salua très gentiment la rose. Elle entendit vaguement Aomine soupirer derrière elle et quand les deux amoureux se détournèrent, elle en profita pour lui donner un coup dans les côtes :

-Aïe ! C'est pour quoi ça ?!

-Sois aimable Dai-chan !

Il ronchonna mais suivit sa mère jusqu'à la table.

-Satsuki et Daiki ici et nous, nous sommes en face !

Les concernés s'assirent aux places désignées et Rito s'adressa à la rose :

-J'ai vraiment beaucoup entendu parlé de vous. Déjà en temps que manager de la Génération des Miracles mais Aoi me raconte très souvent des anecdotes de votre enfance.

-Ah, vraiment... C'est à dire ?

La bleue pouffa et répondit à la place de Rito :

-Je parle souvent des crises de jalousie de Daiki.

-Hein ?! Quelles crises ?! J'ai jamais fait de crises !

-Oh, si... très souvent...

Aomine grogna et Satsuki posa sa main sur sa cuisse et lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Tu vois Rito ? Daiki est incapable de tenir tête à Satsuki !

-Je trouve ça adorable.

-Disons que j'ai de l'expérience maintenant.

Le bleu croisa les bras et se mit à bouder, ce qui provoqua un petit rire. Aoi se leva et alla embrasser son fils qui marmonna quelque chose. Satsuki eut également droit à son petit geste de tendresse.

Au final, tant qu'Aoi était heureuse, la rose ne voyait pas pourquoi Rito ne serait pas le bienvenu ici. Aomine était juste trop protecteur avec sa mère...

* * *

><p>Kise était rentré chez lui, au bord de l'implosion. Après sa déclaration, il s'était fait harcelé au téléphone et il avait fallu l'aide de la police pour que la voiture de son manager arrive sans soucis devant sa maison.<p>

Mentalement épuisé, il s'était déshabillé et s'était fait couler un bain.

De l'eau jusqu'au menton, Kise avait fermé les yeux et profitait juste de la sensation de bien-être qui l'entourait.

Alec ouvrit doucement la porte et glissa la tête :

-Salut...

-Salut.

-Je peux ?

-Vas-y.

Le blond referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lavabo pour se brosser les dents.

-Ils ont repassé ta déclaration.

Kise ne répondit rien, les yeux toujours clos.

-Tu étais bien. Cette femme devait être une vraie plaie.

-Je me demande où est-ce qu'elle a eut toutes ses informations...

-La presse, Ryo... Ils ont toujours ce qu'ils cherchent.

Baissant la cuvette des toilettes, Alec s'assit dessus et regarda le dorénavant ancien mannequin.

Le portable de Kise vibra près de ses affaires :

-Tu peux regarder s'il te plaît ?

L'américain saisit l'objet et regarda l'écran.

-SMS.

-De qui ?

Alec rapprocha l'écran de ses yeux :

-Ka...samatsu-sempai.

Kise ouvrit grand les yeux et sortit une main trempée de la baignoire vers le téléphone. Au moment de s'en saisir, cependant, il préféra d'abord l'essuyer à la serviette près de lui.

« _Salut, Kise. J'aurais dû te joindre plus tôt... Je t'ai vu à la télé ce matin et comme je sais que tu adores ton travail... Enfin, je voulais juste te dire que j'aimerais qu'on se retrouve quelque part... Pour discuter... Un truc du genre... Merde, je veux juste te revoir stupide blond !_ »

Typique de l'ancien capitaine ! Mais en même temps si mignon que Kise ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Et le connaissant, Kasamatsu avait dû mettre des jours avant de se décider à lui écrire quelque chose pour finalement totalement changer son SMS .

-T'as l'air idiot quand tu souris comme ça.

Alec conclut sa phrase par un petit sourire et quitta la salle de bain après s'être rincé la bouche.

Kise décida de répondre immédiatement à son aîné :

« _Kasamatsucchi ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de te voir ! Je suis totalement libre maintenant donc dis-moi quand et où !_ »

Le brun aux yeux bleus avait enfin hérité de son surnom -bien qu'il soit encore « Kasamatsu-sempai » dans le répertoire- quand Kise était passé en terminale. Et bien qu'il ai quitté Kaijo depuis longtemps, l'ancien capitaine avait gardé le contact avec le joueur Miracle avant que les années fassent leur travail...

Le blond refermait ses yeux quand il reçut une réponse. Avec un sursaut qui lui valut de presque faire tomber l'objet dans l'eau, il lut le nouveau message :

« _Demain à 21h 30 ?_ »

« _Ok ! On se rejoint où ?_ »

« _Il y a un café à l'angle de la boulangerie et du vendeur de jeux vidéos près de la gare. Ça te convient ?_ »

« _Parfaitement ! J'ai hâte de te voir, Kasamatsucchi !_ »

« _Idiot de blond._ »

Kise ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot et sifflota joyeusement dans son bain.

Dix minutes plus tard, il regardait l'eau disparaître dans le trou d'évacuation prévu et se sécha le cheveux grâce à son sèche-cheveux... probablement à Alec qui ne devait pas l'utiliser souvent...

Une serviette autour des reins, le blond s'aventura dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

Il passerait le reste de la journée sur son ordinateur à chercher quoi faire le reste de sa vie.

Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois et Kise s'en saisit, convaincu qu'il s'agissait de Kasamatsu mais tomba sur sa mère :

- « _Kise Ryota ! J'espère que tu as une raison plus qu'excellente pour justifier que ton magnifique visage soit sur toutes les chaînes de cette insupportable télévision !_ »

Il déglutit. Visiblement, elle était furax.

* * *

><p>Kuroko courait dans la rue, évitant adroitement les personnes trop lentes. Sa montre lui hurlait d'accélérer encore plus mais son cœur et ses poumons le suppliaient de ralentir. Finalement, le turquoise s'arrêta, les mains sur les genoux et aspira le plus d'oxygène possible.<p>

En sueur et au bord de l'évanouissement, il chercha un endroit où s'asseoir trente secondes et dénicha un banc un peu plus loin. Se laissant désespérément tomber dessus, il posa une main sur son visage et essuya du mieux qu'il put sa transpiration.

Son corps tremblait à cause de l'effort demandé et il mourait de chaud.

Quelque chose froid fut pressé contre son front et quand le turquoise ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit Murasakibara au dessus de lui.

-Bonjour, Kuro-chin.

-Murasakibara-kun...

-Tu vas bien ? Tu veux boire ?

Le violet souleva sa bouteille de... de quelque chose que Kuroko n'arriva pas à identifier et qui, par prudence, préféra refuser.

-Je vais bien, merci...

Le géant eut ce qui ressembla à un visage septique mais se retint de demander autre chose.

-Dans ce cas... Bonne journée, Kuro-chin.

-Murasakibara-kun !

Le pâtissier se tourna vers lui, une sucette à peine mise dans la bouche :

-Hmm ?

-Par rapport... à ce que tu as dit hier... sur Aomine-kun...

Le violet leva la tête et réussi à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait effectivement put dire :

-Ah oui... Et ?

-Je sais qu'il m'aimait et que c'était fini pour lui mais...

-Dis, Kuro-chin... qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Mine-chin ?

Kuroko le regarda surpris du changement d'attitude du garçon en face. Il baissa les yeux et chercha ses mots.

-Aomine-kun... est un ami pour moi... Juste un ami.

-Tu es tellement aveugle Kuro-chin.

Murasakibara revint près du turquoise qui le fixait sans un mot. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux cyan mais ne les frotta pas :

-Mine-chin est celui qui t'aime depuis toujours. Bien avant Momo-chin. Bien plus fort que l'a peut-être été Aka-chin. Tu crois vraiment que ça s'arrêtait comme ça ? Qu'un matin, il s'est dit que ce n'était pas toi mais une autre personne ?

-Je ne comprends pas...

Le géant soupira :

-Kuro-chin a peur d'avoir des sentiments pour une autre personne depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Aka-chin. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Sauf peut-être Sa-chin mais elle c'est différent... Moi, je suis certain que Mine-chin s'est dit que même s'il t'aimait de tout son cœur, ça ne valait pas le coup d'attendre que tu te décides à tourner la page un jour. Il s'est noyé dans un autre relation en pensant qu'il allait pouvoir t'oublier.

-Aomine-kun m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus !

-Et tu l'as cru ? Kuro-chin... Je suis certain qu'il a essayé de se déclarer et que tu as réagit trop froidement. Alors, il a fermé les yeux comme d'habitude.

Murasakibara retira sa main et croqua dans sa sucette. Kuroko fixait le sol, assimilant tout ce flot d'information.

-Tu as peur et il est lâche. Mine-chin préfère briser le cœur d'une autre personne plutôt que de se résoudre à abandonner. Vous êtes tous les deux ridicules.

Cette fois-ci, le violet s'écarta pour de bon.

-Je préférais quand tu te contentais de manger tes bonbons sans rien dire Murasakibara-kun.

-Moi aussi Kuro-chin... Sincèrement, ça m'ennuie tout ça ! Mais vous êtes tous tellement...aveugles que vous en êtes ennuyants. Donc, je donne un coup de main. Mais ça m'ennuie vraiment de faire ça aussi...

Levant la main, il salua le turquoise et s'enfonça dans la foule compact de gens prêt à débuter leur folle journée de travail.

Kuroko sentit que son cœur reprenait enfin des battements normaux et se remit également en route. Le violet pouvait dire des choses assez censées par moment mais le fait que ça vienne de lui restait quand même surprenant. Pourtant...

Oui, il avait peur. Peur d'être à nouveau utilisé, peur d'être encore lâchement abandonné. Peur de souffrir et de se briser. Peur d'aimer.

Il avait était fou amoureux de l'Empereur, croyant qu'il serait en sécurité en suivant les ordres d'Akashi. Il n'avait rien à faire juste à lui obéir. C'était simple.

Et il avait tellement souffert quand il avait compris la manigance d'Akashi... D'un coup, tout s'écroulait. Tout ce qu'il avait venait de disparaître.

Kuroko n'avait rien dit, enfermant tout ça en lui. Avec une seule promesse : plus jamais !

Il ne souffrirait plus jamais !

* * *

><p>Midorima ouvrit un œil hagard et reconnut assez facilement son salon. Excepté son mal de tête, il allait bien.<p>

Il découvrit Takao, allongé à même le sol, la bouteille de saké toujours dans la main.

Le brun avait fouillé tout son appartement à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant l'amuser le reste de la soirée et ils avaient -plus ou moins obligé du côté du vert- descendu la bouteille assez rapidement. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir fait un karaoké avec la télécommande pendant que Takao finissait la bouteille à lui tout seul et ne la lâchait plus.

Le brun était tombé et s'était endormi. Midorima avait dû réussir -sans savoir comment- à ne pas l'écraser pour atteindre le canapé et s'endormir à son tour.

En grognant à cause de la douleur contenue sous son crâne, le vert tenta de se relever et réussit seulement à rouler hors du canapé et à atterrir sur le pauvre Takao qui couina, paniqué du poids brutal qui venait de lui tomber dessus :

-Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

- ...C'moi... S'xcuse...

Mais plutôt que de se relever, Midorima roula encore une fois pour se retrouver sur son propre dos.

-Ma tête va exploser...

A ses côtés, le brun n'était pas mieux puisqu'il se tenait la tête entre ses deux mains.

-J'mal...

-J'dois avoir... de l'aspirine... quelque part...

Le médecin pensa un instant à rejoindre sa salle de bain en rampant puisque sa dignité s'était faite la malle au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait le saké.

-Shin-chaaaan... Aspiriiiine...

-Ouais, j'y vais...

Soufflant un bon coup, il tenta malgré tout de se mettre debout et l'appel de comprimé effervescent fut si fort que ses jambes tirent bon. Cependant, l'appartement entier tanguait de façon anormale et Midorima s'y reprit à deux fois avant de réussir à contourner le canapé.

Pestant contre la porte de l'armoire à pharmacie juste en face de ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, le médecin entendit Takao le supplier de se dépêcher :

-Shin-chaaan... Viiite...

-Ferme-là ! Je fais comme je peux !

Sa voix ne passa même pas la porte de sa salle de bain mais l'intention y était.

Enfin -enfin!- le vert réussi à attraper le tube de comprimé et s'aida du mur pour rejoindre sa cuisine.

Il attrapa deux verres et les remplit d'eau avant de se laisser tomber et de finir assis contre son frigo.

-Takaooo... Va falloir que tu viennes, je tiens plus debout...

-Ouais...

Le brun ne chercha même pas à se lever et imita la chenille jusqu'à son ami. Il s'agrippa ensuite à ses genoux pour se relever un peu et se posa sur les siens. Midorima lui tendit un verre et ils burent le médicament avec reconnaissance.

-Maaal...

-Je sais, Takao.

-Fais-moi un câlin !

Le brun se laissa tomber en avant et Midorima le réceptionna contre son torse :

-Tu pues le saké Takao !

-Toi aussi...

Le père de famille ferma les yeux et s'apprêtait à se rendormir contre son ami quand Midorima trouva la force de le secouer pour éviter cela :

-Dors pas ! Je dois trouver mon portable...

-Pourquoiii... ?

-Dire que je viens pas travailler... J'suis trop mal là...

Takao le fixa de ses yeux gris avant d'afficher un sourire de pur plaisir :

-Je vais pouvoir passer la journée avec Shin-chan ! Ouais !

-Moins fort... Ma tête va exploser...

Finalement, ils s'y mirent à deux à chercher ce fichu portable qui se trouva être caché entre deux coussins du canapé.

D'une voix pâteuse qu'il essayait de rendre convaincante, Midorima appela l'hôpital et pria qu'on l'excuse pour aujourd'hui. Takao, assis près de lui sur le canapé, riait comme un collégien faisant une blague au téléphone.

Et quand le vert le regarda par dessus ses lunettes, le plus petit les lui subtilisa et les plaça sur son nez. Midorima mit fin à son appel et chercha à récupérer son bien :

-Takao...

-Hihi... Viens les chercher !

Le voleur se leva avant de finir sur les fesses à cause d'un Midorima tenant plus de la grenouille que du médecin. Le vert avait voulu se lever à son tour mais son petit bond ressemblait finalement à ce que ferait un batracien.

Une main sur son torse, Takao repoussait un Midorima à moitié aveugle qui tendait les mains vers ses lunettes que le brun tenait au bout de sa main, loin de leur propriétaire.

-Takao ! Ça suffit !

-Je te les rend si tu joues avec moi !

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, le vert abandonna et demanda :

-Et à quoi ?

-Action ou Vérité !

Le médecin le regarda fixement, les yeux plissés pour le distinguer à travers le brouillard de sa mauvaise vue :

-... Tu as quel âge ?

-Shin-chaaaaan !

-D'accord, d'accord !

Le sourire enfantin de son vis-à-vis le fit étrangement ressembler à son fils et Midorima n'eut pas la force de résister.

-Mes lunettes...

Takao les lui remit sur le nez, les yeux brillants.

-Je commence !

-Si tu veux...

-Action ou Vérité ?

Midorima soupira et suivit la cadence :

-Vérité...

-Alors... Quel a été ta position préférée quand on couchait ensemble ?

Le vert ouvrit la bouche, purement et simplement choqué. Takao le regardait, attendant la réponse comme s'il venait de demander l'heure.

-Takao, c'est gênant...

-Pourquoi donc ? Nous avons été ensemble, on va pas oublier ça. Alors ?

-Je... Il va me falloir une autre bouteille avant !

-Ouh, bonne idée !

Une nouvelle bouteille de saké élue domicile près d'eux sur le canapé, chacun des garçons allongé à moitié sur l'accoudoir de leur côté :

-Donc, Shin-chan ?

Les joues rouges -gêne ou alcool?-, Midorima consentit enfin à répondre :

-Par derrière...

-Petit coquin !

-Garde tes commentaires !

Le rire de l'autre côté du canapé le fit rougir encore plus et il demanda à son tour :

-A toi... Action ou Vérité :

-Hmm... Vérité aussi !

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ça ?

-Je voulais savoir.

-C'est tout ?

-Une question à la fois !

Takao siffla la bouteille que Midorima s'apprêtait à amener à ses lèvres et but une grande gorgée.

-Shin-chan...

-Bon... Action, cette fois.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

-Quoi ?!

Le brun ne se répétait pas mais le regarda, étrangement sérieux. Midorima vola à son tour la bouteille, avala sa gorgée et inspira profondément :

-Je t'aime.

Le père pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Ouais, c'est vraiment bizarre quand c'est toi que le dis.

-Hé !

Les deux hommes se lancèrent ensuite des défis de plus en plus étranges et posaient des questions terriblement intimes, notamment sur la période où ils étaient en couple tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Le cadavre de la bouteille gisait près de la première tandis que Takao avait attrapé le haut de Midorima et le tirait :<p>

-C'est ta faute si je suis partit ! Tu étais tellement froid et méchant par moment !

-Quoi ?! Je suis comme ça, je ne vais pas m'en excuser !

Alors oui, ils avaient fini par hausser la voix et se mettre à se disputer.

-Je voulais juste que tu me dises au moins une fois que tu m'aimais ! Une fois !

-Je te l'ai dit déjà !

-Je t'obligeais à le faire ! Ça t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que j'avais envie que tu me montres un peu de tendresse par moment ?!

Les yeux gris brillaient de larmes de déception. Midorima soupira et attrapa ses poignets :

-Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je suis désolé d'avoir été insensible.

-Comme c'est pratique de le dire maintenant !

Takao glissa du canapé pour saisir les bouteilles et les regarda désespérément :

-Vides... Y'a plus de saké ! Shin-chan, y'a plus de saké !

-J'ai compris ! Je vais voir si j'ai pas autre chose...

-Et d'abord pourquoi tu as du saké chez toi ?

Le vert ne répondit pas et retourna difficilement dans sa cuisine.

Il fouilla son frigo, ses placards et tous les autres endroits potentiels pouvant héberger une bouteille de d'alcool mais, malheureusement... :

-J'ai plus rien.

-Quoi ?!

Le brun quitta le sol et marcha très difficilement jusqu'à la cuisine pour fouiller lui-même. Mais le résultat fut le même :

-Et merde...

-8h et on est ivres... Faudrait vraiment qu'on se calme...

-Tais-toi Shin-chan et trouve moi quelque chose à boire !

-Non.

Takao se retourna, ses yeux gris fixant le grand médecin :

-Pardon ?

Midorima croisa les bras pour toute réponse. Takao se rapprocha sans le quitter des yeux et s'arrêta quand son propre torse fut en contact avec le sien.

Ils se fixaient, silencieusement, tanguant toujours néanmoins. Jusqu'à ce que Takao se mette à pleurer. Le vert resta sans bouger, totalement incapable de réagir.

-Ta... Takao ?!

-Shin-chaaaan ! Sois pas fâché contre moiii !

Le brun serra ensuite son ami à la limite de lui briser des côtes.

-Dou...cement !

-Ah ! Désoléééé !

Midorima écarta un Takao qui avait de la morve au nez et qui chouinait.

-Takao...

-Fatigué...

-... Tu veux allez dans mon lit ?

-Moui...

Normalement, il lui aurait donné la direction de son canapé mais le brun semblait vraiment sur le point de s'endormir... Et il n'était pas totalement sans cœur...

Les mains sur ses épaules, le vert faisait avancer le père de famille qui ressemblait exactement à un zombie : yeux fermés et bouche ouverte sur un filet de bave.

Il l'aida à s'installer dans le lit et Takao ouvrit à peine les yeux pour lui ordonner :

-Viens avec moi.

-...Hein ?

-Je veux pas être tout seul alors viens là !

Il tapota la place libre et quand Midorima vit que sa chambre tanguait, il n'hésita pas plus et s'allongea également sur le matelas.

Takao en profita immédiatement pour se collait à lui, un bras passé par dessus son torse et ses jambes s'accrochèrent aux siennes.

-Shin-chan... Tout moelleux...

Le concerné avait pas mal de choses à répliquer à cela mais s'abstint en croisant le regard de Takao.

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Midorima se souleva légèrement et se pencha vers le brun pour l'embrasser.

* * *

><p>-C'est totalement impardonnable !<p>

Akashi évita assez facilement les débris de la pauvre lampe innocente qui s'écrasait au sol.

Dix minutes qu'il était entré et la liste des objets cassés ne comportait que deux verres et la lampe en question.

Son père était encore de bonne humeur.

-As-tu la moindre idée des sacrifices que j'ai dû faire pour toi ?! De ce que ce contrat représentait pour l'Empire ?!

Le fils ne répondit rien, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de provoquer intentionnellement son géniteur.

-De ce que ta mère et moi avons fait pour que tu es un jour la chance d'épouser cette héritière ?!

-Mère aurait été d'accord sur le fait qu'elle était ridicule avec tout ce maquillage et sa chirurgie esthétique.

Akashi vit Masato se gonfler sous la colère et campa sur ses positions, prêt à faire face à la tornade qui allait bientôt lui tomber dessus :

-Ta mère aurait trouvé inacceptable que tu fasses passer ta petite personne avant notre Empire !

-Ironique quand on sait qu'elle avait préféré te suivre alors que son propre père le lui avait interdit.

Enfin bon, lui, il disait ça comme ça...

-Sairenji et moi avons construit un Empire ! Qu'as-tu fait, hein ? Tu crois que cette petite... fille qui a juste eu de la chance saura rester à tes côtés quand tu prendras la tête, hein ?!

-Oh, non, Satsuki n'est pas faite pour tenir le rôle qu'avait Mère. Mais c'est pour ça que je la préfère à cette autre femme. Satsuki me tiendra toujours tête sans me craindre. De même qu'elle n'hésitera pas à me dire quand j'ai tort ou à s'énerver contre moi.

Elle lui avait déjà prouvé plusieurs fois qu'elle ne céderait pas face à lui d'ailleurs.

Masato contempla son fils : il regardait le tableau de sa mère mais ses yeux étaient en train de voir une toute autre personne.

Le père n'avait rien contre Satsuki, à proprement parler. Il reconnaissait même volontiers qu'elle avait du caractère et beaucoup de qualités mais il voulait le meilleur pour son Empire. Et pour Seijuro.

Akashi affichait un très léger sourire, ses yeux perdus dans le flot de ses pensées. Masato retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, calmement :

-Tu l'aimes.

-Je l'aime.

Et avec leur étreinte d'hier soir, la rose serait à lui pour toujours.

-Tu comptes l'épouser ?

Akashi fut brutalement ramené dans le bureau de son père quand celui-ci posa cette question. Les yeux vairons se mirent à briller et il répondit :

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

-Donc, je peux encore écarter Momoi de mon Empire.

Masato allait prendre son téléphone pour rappeler le père et sa jeune fille, partis ivre de rage hier soir après qu'Akashi est purement laissé cette héritière à une réception ennuyante.

Cependant, le rouge ne comptait pas se laisser ainsi faire :

-Père, vous n'avez pas bien comprit, je crois.

Les deux yeux rouges de l'aîné se posèrent sur son fils qui serrait les poings.

-Si jamais vous touchez Satsuki... Je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer.

-Ton propre père ?

La menace de son fils ne l'inquiétait absolument pas et il avait même le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je le ferais.

-Et si je te disais que si tu ne laisses pas cette jeune femme, tu ne verrais jamais la couleur de la place de dirigeant de l'Empire ?

-Je suis Akashi Seijuro, l'Empereur. Si je n'ai pas cet Empire alors je n'aurais qu'à construire le mien.

-Tu es tellement sûr de toi.

-Je sais ce que je veux.

La colère commençait à revenir dans les deux regards masculins, défiant mentalement l'autre de poursuivre. Mais Akashi n'était plus un enfant qui craignait et admirait son père. Il était un adulte, décidé à poursuivre sa route.

-Tu ne sais jamais quand t'arrêter, Seijuro.

Masato plissa les yeux mais son fils n'en démordit pas.

Le portable du père se mit à vibrer sur le bureau et il congédia son fils :

-Nous y reviendrons plus tard, Seijuro. Je ne peux pas te laisser croire que je vais laisser couler le travail de ma vie pour une simple femme que tu as toujours considéré comme un jouet.

Akashi répondit simplement en claquant la porte du bureau de toutes ses forces.

Il arpenta ensuite les couloirs, le visage fermé et une aura dangereuse autour de lui.

Dans son propre bureau, il récupéra son portable et appela son chauffeur.

Il était furieux donc il allait d'abord rendre visite à sa mère et se mettrait au travail ensuite.

* * *

><p>Vers midi, Himuro ouvrit enfin un premier œil. Son corps entier était à la fois léger et douloureux.<p>

Sa seule récompense fut de savoir que tout ce sexe avec Murasakibara allait lui permettre d'échanger au moins une fois leur position.

L'idée lui était venue comme ça et il était sincèrement heureux que le violet est accepté, même de mauvaise grâce.

Vu l'heure, il ne fut pas surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit dans l'appartement : le géant devait être en train de travailler.

L'amnésique découvrit un morceau de papier sur la table de nuit du côté de son amant et l'attrapa en essayant de bouger le moins possible :

« _J'aimerais t'emmener au cinéma ce soir. Le film que tu voulais voir est sortit. _»

Et tout en bas :

« _Je t'aime. _»

Himuro sourit devant le comportement adorable de son chéri même s'il n'était pas présent.

Cherchant du regard son jean, il glissa dans le lit sur le ventre et tendit le bras vers le vêtement en question. Fouillant un peu, il sortit son portable et tapa un SMS pour indiquer sa réponse positive.

Un deuxième SMS arriva peu après, indiquant l'heure à laquelle le pâtissier finissait ce soir.

Le brun avait donc huit heures devant lui pour s'occuper comme il le voulait.

Il commença par une bonne douche. Le garçon ne fut pas étonné de trouver des gels douches du type « Réglisse » ou tout autre nom de sucreries dont son petit-ami raffolait...

Ses affaires à nouveau enfilées, Himuro remarqua une petit clé sur la table de nuit. Vraiment, Murasakibara cachait bien son jeu parfois : il en avait dans la tête quand il prenait la peine de réfléchir un peu...

Il faisait beau donc Himuro décida de sortir un peu, histoire de pouvoir utiliser cette clé. Prenant bien garde à ne pas se perdre, il chercha un endroit où manger, ressentant brutalement l'envie d'une bon burger bien chaud. Et des frites. Des tonnes de frites !

L'enseigne d'un Magi Burger fut comme la lumière au bout d'un tunnel noir et le brun se précipita à l'intérieur, ignorant les cris déchirants de son estomac. Choisissant de profiter du beau temps, il décida de manger dehors.

Comme d'habitude, Himuro attira les regards de femmes allant de l'adolescence jusqu'aux -à son grand désarroi- petites vieilles tremblantes. Certaines eut même le courage de venir l'aborder mais d'un sourire qui se voulait doux pour ne pas trop leur faire de mal en l'annonçant, insista sur le fait que son _petit-ami_ n'apprécierait pas qu'il prenne du bon temps même en si charmante compagnie.

Elles repartaient, déçues et se plaignant que les beaux garçons étaient soit gay soit pris. Himuro, lui, était les deux et n'échangerais pour rien au monde.

Une brise légère fit valser sa mèche et une grande ombre cacha le peu de soleil que ce mois de Mars avait difficilement acquis. Le brun tourna son visage, prêt à ronchonner qu'il aimerait vraiment manger tranquillement quand il reconnut cette personne.

-Toi...

-Taiga ?

C'était bien, Kagami avec quelques années de plus... Enfin, encore de plus puisqu'il se souvenait juste de lui avant son retour au Japon...

-Tatsuya...

Kagami passait juste dans le coin quand son regard fut bien naturellement attiré vers le Magi Burger qui représentait sa quasi unique source de nourriture quand il avait la flemme de se faire un truc. Même le chien appréciait les restes !

Et il l'avait vu... Himuro, son ami d'enfance, son frère. Il n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la dernière Winter Cup au cours de laquelle Yosen et Seirin s'étaient rendus. Sans Kuroko et Murasakibara...

-Taiga ! Je suis content de te voir ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va... Et toi ? Je croyais que tu étais à Akita...

-Je suis venu voir Atsushi.

Kagami haussa un sourcil, cherchait vraiment qui portait ce nom parmi leurs connaissances communes. Par chance, le brun l'aida un peu :

-Murasakibara.

-Ah oui...

-Tu as du temps ? Assis-toi !

La caserne n'avait pas besoin de lui pour l'instant donc pourquoi pas... S'asseyant en face du brun, il ne résista pas et lui vola une frite.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Cet uniforme... Tu es pompier, Taiga ?

-Ouais, c'est ça... J'ai appris pour ton accident...

Bon, peut-être un peu trop direct... Himuro ferma la bouche et regarda ailleurs...

-J'aurais dû t'appeler... Pour demander... Si tu avais besoin de quelque chose...

-C'est pas grave... Vraiment ! Mes souvenirs reviennent au fur et à mesure...

-Tant mieux...

Ah, ce silence... Himuro poussa gentiment son paquet de frittes vers Kagami qui en profita généreusement :

-Murasakibara, hein... Vous êtes toujours aussi proches ?

-Et bien... Oui.

Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas lui révéler immédiatement qu'ils étaient très très proche...

Un autre sujet !

-Tu as le numéro d'Alex, Taiga ? Ça fait longtemps aussi...

-Ah oui, bien sûr ! C'est dommage, elle vient à peine de rentrer aux Etats-Unis...

Le rouge lui passa le numéro de leur maître de basket blonde et la conversation s'allégea un peu.

Bien qu'ils ne parlèrent pas un seul instant de la raison qu'avait eu Kagami pour ne pas l'appeler quand il avait su pour l'accident.

-Tu restes longtemps à Tokyo ?

-Je rentres demain peut-être...

Si Murasakibara n'avait pas encore une violente envie de l'empêcher de partir en utilisant le sexe comme excuse et moyen d'immobilisation...

-J'espère qu'on aura encore l'occasion de se revoir, Tatsuya !

-Moi aussi.

Le pompier dût mettre fin à la conversation pour repartir à la caserne.

Seul, Himuro se décida de fureter à droite et à gauche pour passer le temps.

* * *

><p>Kasamatsu avait reçu un appel de la prison : Hanamiya s'était décidé à révéler l'endroit où était Imayoshi.<p>

Le brun aux yeux bleus se tenait devant la cellule où le deuxième brun, le regardait avec un sourire satisfait :

-Naturellement, je veux quelque chose en échange.

-C'est ce qui était convenu.

Hanamiya quitta son lit et s'approcha des barreaux :

-Je veux une remise de peine... Et qu'Imayoshi et son équipe ne soient pas sous la surveillance de ton équipe.

-Tu demandes beaucoup.

-Tu veux retrouver la gamine ?

Kasamatsu serra les dents et accepta la demande concernant le hacker.

-Par contre, pour ta remise de peine, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Mais j'en parlerais.

-Je compte sur toi !

-Alors ?!

Hanamiya retourna s'asseoir et donna enfin la réponse :

-Imayoshi gère un cabinet de détective près du parc aquatique. Évidemment, ce n'est qu'une couverture : leur vrai travail est au sous-sol. Des dizaines d'ordinateurs et de génies de l'informatique près à te poursuivre où que tu ailles.

-Pourquoi un détective ?

-Ce gars adore étudier ses clients et cherche les personnes que ses clients veulent comme passe-temps.

Le brun se gratta le menton et bailla.

-Dis que tu viens de ma part.

-Imayoshi ne sera pas suspect ?

-Pas si tu utilises mon nom comme moyen d'accéder au sous-sol. Et puis, je vais quand même me débrouiller pour lui faire parvenir le fait que tu viendras prochainement le voir !

-Je me demande vraiment comment tu peux faire ça...

-C'est mon secret.

N'ayant rien d'autres à ajouter, Hanamiya lui tourna le dos pour dormir sans doute. Kasamatsu fit demi-tour et quitta la prison.

Il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour qu'il attende Aomine.

Il irait seul.

* * *

><p>Aya se servit un verre d'eau, les mains tremblantes.<p>

Elle avait surpris un appel entre Haizaki et l'homme pour qui il travaillait. Visiblement, le tressé « demandait plus de temps pour la faire disparaître ».

C'était plutôt clair. Cependant, elle cherchait pourquoi son ravisseur voulait plus de temps. Pas qu'elle allait se plaindre, hein ?! Ça l'arrangeait même.

Haizaki rentra à son tour dans la cuisine et regarda l'adolescente, les mains blanches à force de tenir le verre. Ses cheveux courts ne cachaient pas son visage, si bien qu'il put parfaitement lire la terreur sur ses traits.

-Tu as entendu ?

Elle sursauta et lâcha le verre. Par chance, il rebondit sans se casser.

-O...Oui.

La verte ramassa le verre et chercha à quitter la cuisine. Haizaki ne la lâchait plus des yeux et bloquait la sortie :

-Tu as peur ?

-De mourir ? Oui, évidemment... Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux voir mes parents et mon frère... Je... C'est tellement injuste que ce soit moi...

Aya se mit à sangloter et Haizaki se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Parce qu'elle ressemblait à son petit-frère quand elle agissait comme ça.

Judai n'avait que 12 ans quand les médecins lui avaient dit qu'il allait devoir se battre contre sa maladie.

A 18 ans, Haizaki avait tout fait pour dérider son cadet mais sa peur de mourir l'avait totalement changé. Et comme l'argent manquait cruellement, le tressé s'était mis à accepter n'importe quoi pour trouver un peu d'argent.

Il avait entendu qu'un homme payerait très cher celui ou celle qui parviendrait à kidnapper Midorima Aya et faire en sorte qu'elle vive un Enfer. Le garçon s'était précipité sur l'affaire et avait suivit l'adolescente pendant des jours avant de trouver le moment opportun pour l'enlever. Cependant, il voyait sans cesse Judai en Aya puisqu'ils avaient le même âge...

Il se savait faible mais ne pouvait se résoudre à la tuer comme ça. Avant, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé une seule seconde mais maintenant...

Il ne pouvait plus.

Haizaki s'approcha de la verte et tapota son crâne :

-Je suis désolé.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il l'était vraiment...

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Et ben... Il est long celui-là...

Je n'y ai pas pensé avant mais j'espère que vos examens ce sont bien passés ! Bravo, le pire est passé !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Emy-nee** : Moi, il me fait peur quand même... Hiroshi Kamiya ne joue que des persos un peu dérangés quand même... (oui je sais, il faut aussi la voix d'un écureuil...) Ça explique beaucoup de choses ! I ship them, and them and them ! Colle leur un numéro sur le front et tire au hasard... Ça devrait faire des couples amusants ! Oh, tu aussi tu n'aimes pas Kagami ? Copiiiiine ! Ouais, fais gaffe au somnifères...

**Alyxel** : C'est un complot ! Je dois m'assurer de la bonne qualité du coton ! Donc... Mura et Muro ne devraient jamais sortir de leur lit... C'est plus simple comme ça ! Bah, Akashi c'est pas un nounours... Imagine ! Un tout petit Akashi ou une toute petite Akashi... C'est bon, tu veux du coton ?

**Inukag9 **: Champaaagne ! C'est toujours le bordel cela dit... Je me décharge de toutes responsabilités.

**Grwn** : Non, ce n'est pas un rêve : c'est juste mon esprit qui s'amuse tout seul ! Mais pourquoi avoir peur ?! Ils ont bien le droit de s'éclater ! Combien tu paris ? Je peux me faire du blé avec cette histoire de bébé... Bonne chance à toi aussi !

**Zoemitzuko** : Voilà ! C'est ce qu'il faut penser ! Changeons le dominant et le dominé ! Voyons les choses sous un autre angle ! Je vais pas tuer Kise... J'ai failli mais quand même, il est utile !

**X Mangas Louana** : Il te remercie mais tu l'as prévenu un peu tard... Kagami est un mollusque qui mériterait de se faire manger par Nigo... Attends, si Momoi ne fait pas un truc, elle va pondre un Akashi chaque année ! La Terre sera dominée par les Akashi... Mon Dieu, quel futur plaisant !

**Moona Neko** : Je te remercie (encore!) Ils s'aiment et ils se le montrent... peut-être un peu trop certes mais il paraît que ça permet de rester jeune ! Merci pour les images … Au fait, c'était génial à la cave ! Je vais me faire de l'argent si j'ouvre les paris sur l'identité du bébé...Haizéo et Ayette … Nan, ça fait un peu bizarre... Peut-être... Qui sait... J'aime m'amuser.

**Laura-067** : On s'en fiche de Kagami ! C'est un mollusque ! (n'aime pas Kagami et le montre bien) Waouh... Kuroko a vraiment l'air d'avoir un gros soucis d'après toi... L'avenir te le dira... Mais tu peux faire un tarot aussi. Il perd pas le nord Akashi ! Merci toujours pour tes « pavés » comme tu dis mais que j'adore lire !

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : En fait, tant qu'il y a des conflits, tout te va ? J'aime ta façon de voir les choses ! Mais il kiki, Akashi !

**Hikaru Chesire** : Pauvre mère d'Ao ! Elle a déjà son fils, j'aillais pas lui rajouter davantage de problèmes !

**Baknb** : « Et bien en fait c'est très simple... Tonton Shin-chan et moi... On... va essayer de faire des enfants ! Voilà ! » Kise est un éternel sujet de doute...

**Lili69goth **: Tu me fais peur avec couteaux ! J'aime pas Kagami, je veux le détruite, l'anéantir, le... Enfin, tu as comprit.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Kise et Kasamatsu se retrouvent comme prévu, Murasakibara et Himuro filent le parfait amour, Midorima et Takao n'osent plus se faire face, Aomine est envoyé pour arrêter le principal suspect d'après les témoignages, Kuroko demande une bien étrange chose à sa toute première lumière, Akashi revient à Tokyo et Momoi se sent de plus en plus malade. _Chapitre 37 : Le destin ne fait pas de hasard !_


	38. 37- Le destin ne fait pas de hasard !

Lali oh ! J'ai enfin trouvé ma fin... idéale ou pas, ce sera à vous de juger. Bien que si je m'écoutais, ça ne se finirait jamais. Mais, il faut savoir passer à autre chose. Cela dit, il reste encore du temps avec le dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

_Kise et Kasamatsu se retrouvent comme prévu, Murasakibara et Himuro filent le parfait amour, Midorima et Takao n'osent plus se faire face, Aomine est envoyé pour arrêter le principal suspect d'après les témoignages, Kuroko demande une bien étrange chose à sa toute première lumière, Akashi revient à Tokyo et Momoi se sent de plus en plus malade._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37 : Le destin ne fait pas de hasard !<strong>

Kasamatsu et Aomine se tenaient face à la porte d'entrée de l'agence de détective dans lequel Imayoshi travaillait.

La façade était simple, sans prétention, presque discrète. Il y avait même un bambou visible à travers la vitre.

Le brun aux yeux bleus regarda le deuxième homme et avoua :

-J'ai voulu venir tout seul hier soir.

Aomine tourna très légèrement sa tête :

-Et ?

-Je me suis perdu avant d'y arriver.

Exceptionnellement, ils avaient pris la voiture du policier, équipée d'un GPS. Le brun était pourtant certain qu'il avait naturellement un don pour se repérer mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Autant pour lui.

Le bleu remonta ses lèvres dans un simulacre de sourire mais s'abstint de faire un commentaire.

A la place, il tendit la main vers la poignée.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, une petite cloche planquée tout en haut annonça l'arrivée des deux visiteurs. Une jeune femme en tailleur-pantalon s'avança et leur souhaita la bienvenue :

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Nous voudrions voir Imayoshi Souichi.

-Je suis désolée, il est occupée pour l'instant...

-Hanamiya Makoto nous a recommandé votre agence.

La femme perdit son sourire, affichant peut-être enfin son vrai visage et demanda :

-Kasamatsu Yukio ?

Le brun s'avança :

-C'est moi.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Messieurs...

Les deux hommes se concertèrent du regard et suivirent sans discuter leur guide dans les couloirs.

Les escaliers étaient précédés du panneau « Archives » et Aomine ne pût s'empêcher de parler :

-N'importe quel curieux peux accéder à votre sous-sol.

La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner :

-Vous avez tort. Depuis le début, vous êtes filmés par plus de dix caméras constamment surveillées.

-Vous ne faites pas dans le détail.

-Nous protégeons nos arrières.

Les marches donnaient sur une porte fermée mais les deux hommes entendirent parfaitement le bruit des ordinateurs, des claviers et de la vie qui bourdonnaient derrière ce simple panneau.

Leur guide entra sans prendre la peine de frapper et invita le policier et l'enquêteur à faire de même. La chaleur était omniprésente mais heureusement, la climatisation permettait de réguler un peu la température. Kasamatsu n'était pas un dingue d'informatique mais il devait bien reconnaître que ce sous-sol était remarquablement bien équipé en matériel de bonne qualité.

Il y avait autant d'hommes que de femmes devant ces ordinateurs et qui jetèrent vaguement un coup d'œil aux deux arrivés avant de se reconcentrer sur leur travail.

Imayoshi s'avança :

-Et bien, et bien... Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

Toujours caché derrière ses lunettes qui lui donnait toujours cet air flippant, l'ancien capitaine de Tôo n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Il tendit une main et Kasamatsu s'en empara le premier :

-Imayoshi.

-Kasamatsu.

Cependant, il n'y eu pas d'échange de poignée entre l'homme et l'ancien As. Ils se contentèrent de se fixer et de se saluer d'un mouvement de tête.

-Aomine.

-'alut.

Le bureau du hacker était couvert de dossiers et le brun, imité du bleu, s'installèrent sur deux chaises en face de l'ancien capitaine bien flippant.

Il se saisit d'un dossier sur la pile et l'ouvrit, révélant une photo de Midorima Aya.

-Hananiya m'a fait passer le dossier. C'est le votre, je crois ? Je penserais à vous le rendre après.

Kasamatsu et Aomine se regardèrent enfin l'un l'autre : quand et comment, cet homme en prison avait-il eu le moyen de faire transmettre le dossier de leur disparue alors qu'il l'avait seulement eu un main quand ils étaient passés à la prison ?!

-Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est impossible.

Imayoshi avait calé sa main sous son menton en dévisageant ses deux « clients ».

Le brun aux yeux bleus se reprit en premier :

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de rester planter là ! As-tu oui ou non, réussi à localiser le téléphone de Midorima Aya ?

Le hacker fit craquer sa nuque et colla son dos au dossier de son fauteuil :

-Évidemment que oui. J'ai même l'historique des appels et des conversations .

Aomine se dressa soudainement sur sa chaise, alerte :

-Il nous les faut !

-Oui, je m'en doutais... J'ai tout imprimé.

Comme preuve, Imayoshi leur tendit un tas assez compact de feuilles blanches couvertes des différents SMS et de noms.

-Aomine, tu rentres pour étudier tout ça.

-Très bien.

Le bleu ne discuta absolument pas l'ordre du plus vieux et remonta vers la porte de sortie à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Où puis-je trouver le téléphone ?

-Ici.

Imayoshi lui donna un plan assez détaillé de l'endroit où se trouver le portable en question.

-Pas très malin, n'importe qui aurait pu le prendre. Concernant ta visite ici...

-Je n'ai rien et jamais entendu parler de l'existence de ce sous-sol. Hanamiya et moi avons été clair.

-Bien.

Kasamatsu quitta sa chaise :

-J'aurais besoin d'un dernier service.

Les yeux du hacker se mirent à briller :

-Je t'écoute.

-Avec tous les contacts dont cette... agence dispose, serait-il possible que tu saches si quelqu'un a prévu l'enlèvement d'Aya ?

-Tu penses quelque chose ?

-Je pense que son ravisseur a proposé une astronomique somme d'argent en échange.

-Je vois... Ça risque de prendre du temps...

Considérant qu'Imayoshi acceptait, le brun prit à son tour la direction des escaliers.

Un pied sur une marche, il se rappela qu'ils étaient venus avec la voiture d'un Aomine déjà partit.

* * *

><p>Himuro roula sur lui-même et se lova contre Murasakibara.<p>

Leur sortie cinéma avait été génial, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment prêté attention au film, étant plus occupés à faire des cochonneries en douce en espérant que personne ne les remarque.

Et bien, évidemment, la soirée s'était finit... au lit. Et le violet s'y été donné à cœur joie, embrassant son amant passionnément à chaque fois que le pauvre brun tentait de lui rappeler leur petite promesse.

Murasakibara dormait sereinement et Himuro se mordit les lèvres. Il avait vraiment, vraiment envie d'échanger leur position ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois !

Alors tout doucement, il passa au dessus du géant et puisqu'il était d'humeur coquine, se laissa tenter par le fantasme de l'attacher au lit. Il attrapa sa ceinture et entoura les poignets. Murasakibara ne se réveilla pas une seule seconde, ses légers ronflements redoublant même d'intensité.

Himuro réfléchit donc à un moyen de le réveiller sans trop le surprendre. Avec un grand sourire, il écarta la couette et se baissa en se léchant les lèvres.

Le pâtissier rêvait d'une crème au chocolat qu'il appliquait sur le corps nu et offert de son petit-ami quand la sensation d'une langue bien chaude taquinant sa verge le força à ouvrir les yeux.

Et la délicieuse vision d'Himuro lapant sa chair comme un chat le ferait avec du lait acheva de l'exciter. Il voulu tendre une main pour la poser dans les cheveux brun mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Tournant le visage, il resta sans voix devant le montage farfelu destiné à le retenir au lit.

-...Tat-chin ?

-Tu me l'as promis donc je me sers.

-Tat-chin ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas... ?!

Le violet retint un gémissement quand Himuro avala son sexe déjà bien tendu sans le lâcher des yeux. Ceci dit, les doigts qui se promenaient sur ses cuisses l'inquiétait un peu.

-Tu sais... J'ai l'impression que sinon, tu ne seras jamais volontaire pour passer dessous.

Le brun releva les jambes du pâtissier pour venir et glissa davantage sur le matelas. Répondant à un réflexe, Murasakibara voulu refermer ses jambes mais le brun l'en empêcha :

-Tu m'as promis Atsushi !

-Je ne pensais pas que tu m'attacherais pour ça !

Himuro lui envoya un petit sourire d'excuse et plongea son visage entre les jambes pour venir lécher l'intimité du violet.

Celui-ci siffla dans un mélange de gêne et probablement d'un peu d'excitation. Himuro ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait mais se laissait aller. Il ferma ses yeux olives et usa de sa salive, unique lubrifiant dans cet appartement. Il se releva, prit d'une idée :

-Tu crois que ça glisserais bien avec de l'huile ?

Murasakibara le regarda, interdit.

-Non, tu as raison, ça tacherais tout.

Himuro reprit là où il en était et entendit que le violet tirait sur ses liens.

-Tat-chin... Tu pourrais me détacher...

-Pour que tu reprennes la situation en main ? Je ne suis pas si naïf, Atsushi.

Raté.

Le brun se voulait doux puisqu'il s'agirait de la première fois du garçon dans ce rôle là. Il prit le temps de bien humidifier l'endroit et inséra un premier doigt. La réaction fut immédiate :

-Oh... Bordel de merde...

Murasakibara ne jurait presque jamais aussi l'étonnement se peignit sur le visage du brun. Le violet ne semblait pas souffrir mais plutôt... surpris par la sensation.

Doucement, Himuro bougea ce premier doigt, veillant à bien surveiller les réactions de son amant.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir fuir...

L'honnêteté du géant fut la bienvenue et l'amnésique se pencha pour un baiser. Il en profita aussi pour insérer un deuxième doigt, bien moins accepté.

Le visage contracté par la douleur, bien qu'encore faible, Murasakibara tira inutilement sur la ceinture.

-Tat-chin... C'est bizarre...

-Ça va passer.

Himuro bougea aléatoirement ses doigts tirant quelques gémissements au violet mais qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier.

-Je vais en mettre un autre...

-Attends !

Ah, bon sang... Il flippait tellement. Himuro n'arrêta pas ses mouvements et dû prendre son mal en patience.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne se retint plus et glissa prudemment un troisième et dernier doigt dans l'antre vierge de son amant.

-Ghh...

Le bruit de gorge de son partenaire attira son attention et Himuro quémanda un nouveau baiser.

Murasakibara respirait assez fort et serrait les dents par intermittence. C'était vraiment... désagréable !

Il sentait qu'Himuro écartait ses chairs du mieux possible mais vraiment, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

-Atsushi...

Il releva ses yeux vers le garçon au dessus qui remplaçait ses doigt par sa propre érection :

-Je peux ?

Il failli dire non mais le regard désireux du brun l'acheva :

-Vas-y...

Himuro ne se fit pas prier et s'enfonça terriblement lentement. Murasakibara grinça des dents, refusant net de montrer combien il détestait cette intrusion.

Himuro souffla doucement : ce n'était pas désagréable mais ce n'était pas du tout comme une fille. Il avait l'impression d'être écrasé, rejeté par le corps du violet.

Secouant sa tête, il commença à bouger très lentement, s'attirant des grognement du garçon en dessous.

Au moins, ils avaient essayé...

Avec un soupir, Himuro se retira et alla s'empaler sur le sexe toujours érigé de Murasakibara. Le gémissement de pur plaisir qu'il poussa lui fit presque oublier sa déception. Et accessoirement, sa douleur due au fait qu'il ne s'était absolument pas préparé à accueillir le violet aussi loin en lui.

-Aaaah...

Les mains sur l'abdomen, Himuro souleva ses hanches et recolla ses fesses au bassin du violet avec plaisir.

Il ferma les yeux et continua à bouger au rythme des gémissements de Murasakibara qui se débattait pour venir encore plus profondément en lui.

Le violet cacha son sourire satisfait : ça, c'était quand même bien meilleur !

* * *

><p>Akashi étudiait ses dossiers dans sa voiture qui l'amenait à Tokyo.<p>

Comme il ne désirait que le silence, il avait immédiatement rejeté le train de son esprit et opté pour la deuxième option. Le trajet était relativement plus long mais il voulait juste... du silence.

Son père avait hurlé encore et encore... En plus, il avait mal dormi parce qu'il se réveillait toutes les heures en cherchant Satsuki avant de se rappeler qu'il était à Kyoto...

Il regarda sa montre : encore deux heures... Le rouge referma ses dossiers, les posa à côté et ferma les yeux. Il était vraiment crevé.

* * *

><p>Les yeux vairons s'ouvrirent alors que la voiture venait à peine d'entrer dans Tokyo. L'Empereur s'étira et regarda sa montre : 13h 15.<p>

Il avait faim, pile à temps.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le rouge fut déposé devant l'immeuble et grimpa dans l'ascenseur pour monter voir Satsuki. Il savait qu'en ce moment, la rose était invitée à seulement venir pour les entraînements puisque le coach voulait faire ses derniers adieux et donner ses derniers conseils avant de passer le flambeau.

Akashi voulu ouvrir la porte mais la poignée lui résista. En haussant les épaules, il sortit sa clé et rentra dans l'appartement. Tout était silencieux.

-Satsuki ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Abandonnant sa veste et sa pile de dossier sur le comptoir de la cuisine, le rouge arpenta l'appartement. Dans la chambre, le lit était défait et les oreillers se trouvaient ici et là sur l'immense matelas.

Presque comme un maniaque, Akashi rabattit la couette et replaça les oreillers.

Mais bon, visiblement, la rose n'était pas là.

Il retourna dans le salon et prit son téléphone dans une des poches de sa veste. Il chercha le numéro de sa petite-amie et patienta le temps qu'elle réponde :

-_Allô ?_

-Satsuki. Je suis à l'appartement. Où es-tu ?

Dans un autre contexte, Akashi pourrait donner l'impression d'avoir parlé sèchement, furieux qu'elle ne soit pas là. Mais de l'autre côté du téléphone, la rose savait que c'était tou autre :

-_A l'hôpital._

-Tu vas bien ?

-_Pas vraiment..._

-J'arrive.

Le rouge raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre et redescendit dans la rue.

Puisque son chauffeur était déjà repartit, l'Empereur se contenta du bus. Il grimaça quand il vit le monde à l'intérieur mais son aura démoniaque lui permit au moins d'éloigner un peu ces gens qui se tassèrent pour ne pas l'approcher.

Alors quand il descendit, un soupir de soulagement fut commun à tous les utilisateurs du moyen de transport.

Satsuki était assise près du distributeur de boissons. Ou plutôt, elle était pliée en deux, ses bras appuyant fermement sur son ventre. Akashi s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille :

-Satsuki ?

Elle releva des yeux remplis de douleur vers lui et il caressa sa joue. Sa peau blanche était devenue blême.

-Akashi...

Il colla doucement sa bouche à la sienne pour un baiser tendre, réservant son vrai baiser pour bien plus tard.

La rose gémit de douleur et Akashi se releva et s'assit près d'elle. Il l'attira dans ses bras et caressa sa tête.

Un infirmier appela la petite coach et le rouge dût presque l'aider à marcher. Les deux hommes la firent se coucher sur une table d'auscultation.

-Le médecin va arriver. Vous voulez un verre d'eau.

Certaine qu'elle allait vomir, Satsuki préféra se contenter d'acquiescer. Akashi l'aida à se relever le temps qu'elle boive et caressa ses cheveux.

Le médecin était un jeune homme, probablement un interne, absolument adorable, bien que gêné par le regard fixe de l'Empereur.

-Bonjour, je vais m'occuper de vous. Vous avec des douleurs au ventre ?

-Oui...

-Si vous voulez bien remonter un peu votre haut, s'il vous plaît.

Satsuki s'exécuta, découvrant jusqu'en haut de son abdomen.

Le jeune interne posa doucement une main gantée sur le ventre plat de la jeune fille et pressa doucement :

-Des nausées ?

-Oui...

-Malaises ?

-Aussi...

Akashi caressait toujours ses cheveux, sans rater un seul geste de l'interne.

-Ici ?

-Plus bas...

-Là...

Satsuki siffla méchamment de douleur en réponse et l'interne retira vivement sa main :

-Je suis désolé. Je voudrais faire quelques tests sanguins au cas où mais je suis presque certain que vous faites une crise d'appendicite.

La rose soupira presque de soulagement quand il arrêta de presser son ventre et le garçon demanda à Akashi de la relever. La tête contre le torse, elle avait fermé les yeux et profitait tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce que l'interne s'approche avec une aiguille.

Si le rouge n'avait pas prévu son mouvement, Satsuki aurait filé comme une fusée. Mais ses bras emprisonnaient la jeune fille qui se débattait comme une folle.

-Satsuki calmes-toi.

-Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

-C'est comme ça ! Donne ton bras !

Finalement, Akashi dût lui-même saisir le membre fin et le tendre à l'interne qui planta l'aiguille. Satsuki couina et cacha son visage contre le rouge.

-J'ai fini. Les résultats arriveront dans quelques minutes. Si vous pouviez retourner dans la salle d'attente pour l'instant...

La rose fut remise sur ses pieds, une main sur son ventre et l'autre qui frottait là où l'aiguille avait pénétré sa peau.

La salle avait au moins pour chance de n'être pas bondée. La douleur avait à nouveau plié Satsuki en deux et Akashi ne pouvait que rester là, n'ayant jamais eu de crise d'appendicite de sa vie.

Il fallu vingt minutes pour que l'interne revienne. Voyant bien que Satsuki n'était pas en état de marcher, il s'approcha du couple :

-C'est bien une crise d'appendicite. On va pouvoir vous opérer tout de suite, ça ne prend qu'un peu de temps. On va vous préparer, d'accord ?

Un peu effrayée, Satsuki se serra davantage contre Akashi.

Le jeune homme finit par se lever et ils suivirent l'interne dans une autre partie de l'hôpital. Dans une immense pièce, six lits entourés de rideaux blancs, attendaient des patients. L'interne conduisit Satsuki à celui du fond et il ferma les rideaux :

-Des infirmières peuvent vous aider si vous voulez.

-Ça ira... merci.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Akashi et tendit quelques feuilles :

-Il faudrait qu'elle remplisse ça aussi.

-Je vais m'en charger.

-Très bien.

Le médecin quitta la pièce et Akashi passa les rideaux juste au moment où Satsuki enlevait son haut.

-A...Akashi !

Un petit sourire tendancieux se dessina sur le visage du rouge tandis qu'il s'approcha de la jeune fille :

-Hm ?

-C'est gênant !

-Je t'ai vu nue déjà. Ne sois pas gênée.

-Ça l'est pourtant ! Tourne-toi !

Levant les yeux au ciel, il chercha une chaise du regard et alla s'asseoir dessus, commençant à remplir les feuilles :

-Tu as déjà été opéré ?

-Non.

Le stylo gratta le papier et les yeux vairons descendirent encore un peu :

-Des allergies particulières ?

-Rien ?

La question suivante fut précédée d'un très long silence que Satsuki dût briser elle-même :

-Akashi ?

-Est-ce que...

Il toussa un peu pour se donner de la contenance :

-Est-ce que tu es enceinte ?

Le rouge leva ses yeux vers son amante qui venait de finir de se préparer. Les yeux roses se rivèrent aux siens :

-Non.

-Tu es sûre ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement :

-Oui.

-Satsuki...

-Je ne sais pas d'accord ?! C'est encore trop tôt pour savoir ! Et j'ai beau avoir pris cette fichue pilule du lendemain, je ne sais même pas si elle va marcher puisqu'elle a servit l'après demain ! Et je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter si tu as avais eu l'intelligence de te protéger !

Il plissa les yeux :

-Donc, c'est ma faute ?

-En partie, oui ! C'est de notre faute à tous les deux !

-Et quel serait le problème si tu l'étais ?

Satsuki ouvrit de grands yeux :

-...Tu es sérieux là ?!

Akashi croisa les bras, attendant sa réponse.

-Mais enfin, Akashi... On parle d'un enfant !

-Je sais.

-On ne peut pas avoir un enfant !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

La rose se prit la tête entre ses mains, refusant de croire ce qu'Akashi insinuait :

-Mais... Tu es l'Empereur et je suis... moi ! Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir mon poste de coach et tu dois te rendre constamment ailleurs ! Tu as des réceptions et tu as des journalistes collés aux fesses ! Tu imagines un enfant dans tout ça ?!

-Tu cherches des excuses Satsuki...

-Je ne veux pas d'enfants sans un mari, Akashi ! Et je n'en suis pas encore au point où je t'imagine en mari !

Ils se fixèrent, les sourcils froncés.

Quand l'interne passa le rideau, ils n'avaient pas bougé.

-Tout va bien ?

-Tout va très bien.

-Nous répondions seulement aux questions.

Le regard du garçon passa de l'un à l'autre.

-Euh... Tout est prêt donc... Il faudrait y aller...

Akashi se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce en claquant bien la porte.

Satsuki se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait et qu'une larme coulait sur a joue.

-Vous allez vraiment bien ?

-Oui, juste une différence d'opinion.

Elle essuya vivement cette larme traîtresse et s'installa dans le lit.

Satsuki aurait pourtant voulu qu'Akashi la réconforte une dernière fois...

* * *

><p>Le directeur avait pourtant interdit à Midorima de revenir tant qu'il n'aurait pas repris du poil de la bête.<p>

Cependant...

-Bonjour Miho !

… il avait quelqu'un à venir voir.

La prenant dans ses bras, le vert écouta les gazouillis de la petite blonde et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire face à sa bouille adorable.

-Elle ne fait ça qu'à vous.

Le jeune infirmier qui donnait le biberon à un autre bébé près de Midorima regardait la petite blonde :

-Avec nous, elle est toujours silencieuse et ne sourit jamais. Elle doit beaucoup vous aimer !

Comme pour approuver, Miho tendit les bras et cria. Le médecin aux cheveux verts lui tendit sa main et la petite fille alla mâchonner le bout de son pouce.

Midorima mentirait en disant qu'il n'avait pas également d'affection pour cette enfant. Il avait bien conscience du lien qui s'était formé entre eux.

Tout comme, il avait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait hier matin.

Immédiatement après l'avoir embrassé, Midorima s'était endormi et ne s'était réveillé que vers 16 h. Takao était déjà debout et nettoyait un peu l'appartement. Le brun l'avait vaguement salué et ne l'avait pas une seule fois regardé dans les yeux.

Cela dit, le vert était dans le même bateau. N'ayant pas eu le courage de s'expliquer, l' « incident »- si tenté qu'on puisse l'appeler ainsi- était resté clos.

Takao avait ensuite quitter l'appartement, laissant Midorima à ses remords.

Les choses s'étaient enfin arrangées entre eux et il avait encore tout gâché...

-Mais bon... Elle repart avec Papa tout à l'heure, hein, Miho ?

Midorima releva brutalement la tête, fixant l'infirmier avec choc :

-...Quoi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Le Papa a appelé hier, il souhaitait la récupérer dès que possible. Il ne devrait plus tarder, d'ailleurs...

-Je ne suis pas au courant...

-Vraiment ? Je suis désolé, je pensais que vous vous connaissiez...

Oui mais visiblement, Takao n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui annoncer.

Les yeux verts se baissèrent vers Miho : il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de ça. Évidemment, que Takao prenne enfin ses responsabilités le rendait heureux mais... mais il ne verrait plus Miho alors ?

Et d'abord, pourquoi était-il autant attaché à cette gamine ?! Ce n'était pas sa fille, bon sang !

-Shaaaaa ! Shiiiii ! Shaaaa !

Le babillage incompréhensible de la blonde le laissa davantage muet. L'infirmier près de lui le regardait avec inquiétude et son visage se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte :

-Ah, tiens justement !

Takao Kazunari s'avançait sans un regard pour son ancien amant.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour ! Vous venez chercher Miho, alors ?

-En effet.

A son nom, la petite tourna un peu la tête et cria en voyant son père. Elle tendit les bras et se tortilla dans les bras de Midorima.

Très mal à l'aise et affreusement vexé de ne pas avoir été prévenu avant, le vert fit glisser Miho dans les bras de son père.

Le brun caressa la joue de sa fille tendrement et elle ferma les yeux de plaisir, donnant vraiment l'impression d'être un petit animal.

Midorima se racla la gorge et marcha en direction de la sortie :

-Je vais y aller.

-Shin-chan...

Sans lâcher sa fille du regard, Takao attendit que le médecin s'arrête et reprit :

-Kazuo a laissé entendre qu'il souhaiterait un diabolo pour son anniversaire... Tu penses pouvoir t'en occuper ?

-Oui.

Cette fois, il passa la porte et quitta l'hôpital sans attendre.

Takao caressa les cheveux très fins de sa fille et s'occupa de remplir les papiers nécessaires à sa sortie. N'ayant rien prévu, il se retrouva à devoir la porter.

Miho fut très silencieuse dans le bus qui les amenaient chez les parents de sa mère décédée. Comme Kazuo était là-bas, le brun avait prévu de récupérer son fils et de rentrer chez eux.

La maison de ses beaux-parents étaient d'un quartier où tout le monde se connaissait. Ce qui, à la longue, était pénible : devoir saluer tous les petits vieux et les laisser s'extasier sur Miho le retardait considérablement.

Alors quand il passa enfin le porche de la maison, Takao laissa un soupir lui échapper.

-Bonjour !

La grand-mère de ses deux enfants s'avança vers lui, un tablier recouvert de peinture :

-Bonjour, Kazunari. Oh... mais qui vois-je ?

Takao tendit Miho à sa belle-mère qui s'en saisit, les yeux brillants :

-Mon Dieu... Qu'elle est belle !

-Mamie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fai- Papa !

Se baissant, le brun attrapa son fils et le souleva.

-Tu m'as manqué !

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Kazuo ! Et devine qui rentre à la maison avec nous aujourd'hui ?

Se débrouillant pour tendre un doigt vers sa fille, Takao dût utiliser toute la force dans ses jambes pour ne pas tomber quand son fils sauta de ses bras pour venir près de sa grand-mère et regarder sa petite sœur :

-Miho ! C'est Miho !

Alerté par le cri du garçon, le père de Misaki arriva en grognant et resta congelé devant sa petite-fille :

-Misaki...

-Presque mon chéri... C'est Miho. Elle lui ressemble, hein ?

De grosses larmes s'écrasèrent sur le haut de l'homme quand il put tenir l'enfant à son tour.

-On dirait tellement Misaki...

-On dirait, oui...

Takao laissa les trois autres s'éloigner jusqu'au salon en faisant toute une liste de compliments à la dernière née et se frotta le visage avec ses deux mains. Il était fatigué.

On sonna à la porte et le brun décida d'ouvrir puisqu'il était toujours devant la porte. Il se retrouva ainsi nez à nez avec Aomine Daiki.

-... Ça alors !

-Takao Kazunari...

-Wouah... Tellement froid...

Le bleu plissa les yeux et dit :

-Je te demande de me suivre jusqu'au poste de police.

-Il y a un problème ?

Ses yeux gris fixaient le plus grand en se plissant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

-Ça concerne Midorima Aya. Tu es arrêté pour enlèvement et détention de mineur.

* * *

><p>Kagami vérifiait la bonne qualité des lances incendies sur chaque camion.<p>

Il entendit vaguement Nigo qui aboyait, attendant depuis un moment que son maître aux cheveux rouges lui relance sa balle en caoutchouc.

Le pompier attrapa ledit objet et lança aussi loin qu'il put dans la rue, voyant le chien détaler dans un nuage de poussière.

-Kagami ! Tu veux à boire ?

-Un truc frais si possible !

On lui lança une canette qu'il rattrapa au vol. L'ouvrant d'une seule main, il but une gorgée du liquide rafraîchissant et se remit au travail.

Il n'aillait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Il voulait que Kuroko rentre.

Le rouge voulait aussi s'excuser : visiblement, le turquoise avait vraiment été perturbé par ses mots et Kagami n'avait absolument pas eu envie que cela cause son départ. Oui, il aimait son ancienne ombre ! Mais si cela gênait Kuroko alors il ferait avec. Ça sera dur mais Kagami voulait vraiment que son ami revienne.

Il eut également une pensée pour Himuro. Un instant, le rouge avait eu envie de tout lui raconter afin d'être certain qu'il prenait une bonne décision mais le brun semblait... différent. Sans doute, dû à sa perte de mémoire.

Et concernant le fait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider depuis son accident, Kagami n'avait aucune excuse.

Et même si c'était idiot, quand il avait compris ça, il avait affiché un grand sourire et s'était obligé à ne pas paraître abattu.

Nigo posa la balle près du camion qu'il inspectait. Heureusement que le clebs était là... C'était dur par moment d'être tout seul.

Kagami ramassa la balle et caressa prudemment le chien. Quand celui-ci fit mine de vouloir lécher sa main, le rouge recula de plusieurs mètres en un seul bond.

Ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes...

* * *

><p>Kuroko sortit de la douche en soupirant.<p>

Les enfants à la maternelle avaient vraiment été insupportables aujourd'hui. Pleurant pour un rien et criant comme des malades mentaux...

Aomine n'étais pas encore rentré donc le turquoise profitait du silence reposant de l'appartement.

En frottant ses cheveux avec une serviette sèche, il s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Mais son attention revint rapidement sur ce qui occupait son esprit depuis ce matin : cette foutue discussion avec Murasakibara !

Le violet lui avait totalement retourné l'esprit et Kuroko devait également son mal de tête à ça !

Il s'était répété toute la journée qu'Aomine était juste un ami, un très bon ami à l'image d'un mantra. Seulement, voilà, ce qu'avais dit le géant violet le perturbait : le bleu avait-il oui ou non encore des sentiments pour lui ?! Parce que si c'était le cas, ça voudrait dire qu'il se serait servi de Kise comme exutoire ! Et que... le garçon « responsable » de leur séparation, c'était lui !

Oh non, hors de question de se sentir responsable de ça ! Il n'a rien demandé à personne !

Kuroko jeta sa serviette loin devant lui dans un geste rageur.

Il quitta ensuite brutalement le canapé et marcha dans l'appartement sans s'arrêter. Il n'y était pour rien ! Aomine avait été horrible avec Kise mais lui n'y était pour rien !

Kuroko chercha son téléphone et regarda l'heure : le policier ne serait pas immédiatement de retour.

Ça lui laissait donc du temps pour préparer sa question.

* * *

><p>Satsuki ouvrit un œil alors que le soleil se couchait.<p>

Elle était dans une chambre identique à celle que Kise avait utilisé pendant un moment, l'énorme bouquet en moins.

Se sentant trop faible pour se redresser, la rose se contenta de tourner la tête à droite puis à gauche.

Et puis, elle vit Akashi, tranquillement assis près d'elle, un livre à la main. Ses yeux vairons se posèrent sur la jeune fille et il referma son libre d'un coup.

-Hey.

-Hey...

Satsuki ne pouvait que murmurer, le sommeil la gagnant à nouveau.

-S'il te plaît... Restes avec moi... Ne pars pas.

Le rouge embrassa son front et murmura à son tour :

-Tu es à moi. Je ne te laisserais jamais.

Étrangement rassurée, elle referma ses yeux et sa tête pencha à nouveau sur le côté.

La main chaude d'Akashi continuait de caresser ses cheveux.

* * *

><p>Kise attendait à l'endroit prévu, une chapeau assez classe sur la tête et une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Ces deux artifices n'étaient pourtant pas les meilleurs déguisements mais depuis les cinq minutes qu'il était là, personne n'était venu le déranger.<p>

Le bout de sa botte racla contre un petit caillou et il regarda nerveusement son téléphone : quelle idée d'arriver autant en avance ?! Il se comportait comme un collégien face à son premier rendez-vous !

Il était à peine 21 h et le blond en avait déjà marre d'attendre. Pourtant, quelque part tout au fond de lui, il sautait de joie à l'idée de revoir son ancien capitaine. L'ancien mannequin joua avec le caillou et Kise regarda le café près de lui : il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et l'ambiance semblait pas mal. Un endroit tranquille en somme.

21 h 05, le blond se mit à chantonner pour passer le temps.

21 h 10, il indiquait le chemin à un couple âgé.

21 h 20, Kise jouait sur son téléphone.

21 h 45, il se demanda si c'était le bon jour.

Quand son écran afficha 22 h 30, Kise allait repartir. Une étrange peur l'empêchait d'appeler ou même d'envoyer un SMS à Kasamatsu. Peut-être avait-il décidé de ne pas venir en fait ! Mais il aurait pu prévenir...

Déçu, le blond repartit vers son arrêt de bus et sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Un SMS de Kasamatsu :

« _Dis-moi juste que tu n'es pas repartit chez toi !_ »

Bien qu'il avait légèrement commencé à le faire, Kise envoya sa réponse :

« _Pas encore._ »

Kasamatsu fut incroyablement rapide à répondre :

« _Tant mieux !_ »

Kise rangea son téléphone et retourna devant le café ouvert tard le soir.

-Oy ! Kise !

Relevant ses yeux dorés en face, il découvrit son ancien capitaine, les mains sur les genoux et visiblement à bout de souffle :

-Ka... Kasamatsucchi ?! Tu vas bien ?!

-J'ai... eu une urgence... j'aurais du t'envoyer un SMS...

Le brun traversa la rue et Kise ne réussi pas à cacher son sourire quand il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours bien plus grand que lui. Sourire qui énerva le plus petit :

-... Tu veux que je te frappe ?

-Ça ira !

De toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour le faire vraiment.

Difficilement mais sûrement, Kamatsu réussi à entrer dans le café suivie de Kise, tout souriant. Ils s'installèrent à une petite table et commandèrent deux cafés.

-Je suis très content de te revoir Kasamatsucchi !

Le brun sentit son visage chauffer face au visage éclatant de joie de l'ancien mannequin.

-Ouais... moi aussi...

Le sourire en face s'agrandit davantage tandis que Kise prenait la conversation en main :

-Alors... Tu es marié ?

-Quoi ? Non !

-Ah... Toujours aussi timide avec les filles ?

-Qu... Laisse-moi avec ça !

-Tu rougis, c'est tellement mignon !

Kasamatsu serra les dents et répliqua :

-Et toi alors ?

-Moi ? Je me suis séparé de mon copain.

Le brun bloqua au mot « copain » : il avait toujours cru le plus jeune intéressé uniquement par les femmes... Pas que cela le dérange !

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est mieux comme ça !

Le blond affichait toujours son sourire bien qu'un peu triste.

Kasamatsu ressentit une crampe dans son mollet et décida d'inverser ses jambes. En voulant passer la gauche par dessus la droite, il frotta largement celle de Kise.

-'Scuse...

Kise ramena ses longues jambes sous sa chaise et amena sa tasse à ses lèvres.

L'enquêteur cherchait désespérément de quoi parler et demanda :

-Ton ex... Je le connais ?

Il eut soudainement envie de se frapper la tête contre la table et dû enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes pour résister.

-Désolé, ça ne me regarde pas...

-Tu le connais. C'était Aominecchi.

-Ao... Aomine Daiki ?!

Un peu surpris par le cri de son vis à vis, Kise hocha la tête et cligna des yeux. Kasamatsu le fixait, la bouche ouverte, n'en revenant visiblement pas.

-Kasamatsucchi ?

-Je vais bien... C'est juste que je ne vous imaginez pas plus qu'amis...

-Je comprend... On est resté quelques moins ensembles c'est tout.

Le plus vieux se mordit les lèvres :

-C'est... à cause de cette rupture que tu as finis à l'hôpital ?

Il entendit Kise soupirer et demanda immédiatement à ce que le blond oublie la question. Ce qu'il fit, ne voulant absolument pas en parler.

Ils burent leurs cafés en silence que l'ancien mannequin coupa :

-Je suis vraiment très content d'avoir pu être un peu avec toi ce soir ! C'est un peu dur en ce moment...

Kasamatsu le regarda et baissa les yeux :

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu as mon numéro...

-Merci.

Le blond lui sourit mais le brun trouva que celui-ci était différent des autres d'avant. Il ne savait pas en quoi mais il le sentait !

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais son téléphone le coupa :

-Merde... Je suis désolé, je dois...

-Ah ! Ne t'en fais pas, vas-y !

L'aîné sortit du café et décrocha :

-Allô ?

-_Ka-sa-ma-tsu..._

-Comment as-tu eu mon numéro, Imayoshi ?!

-_Comme si j'allais te le dire !_

-Peu importe... Je suis occupé donc...

-J_'ai appris que vous aviez fait arrêter Takao Kazunari aujourd'hui._

-Et ?

Il y eu un petit silence avant que son interlocuteur ne réponde :

-_Vous avez le mauvais pigeon..._

-C'est à dire ?

-_Que vous n'avez pas arrêté le bon gars._

Kasamatsu fronça ses épais sourcils :

-Tu as son nom ?

-_J'ai son nom._

-Alors ?!

-_L'homme qui a commandité le kidnapping de Midorima Aya s'appelle Kotoe Jun. C'est le beau-père de Takao._

* * *

><p>Kuroko vit Aomine rentrer :<p>

-'soir...

-Bonsoir. Dure journée ?

-Ouais...

Le bleu avait uniquement envie d'une douche et de son lit. Arrêter un ancien adversaire de basket lui avait foutu les boules bien que Takao n'est pas cherché à résister. Il avait uniquement demandé à sa belle-mère de veiller sur ses enfants et l'avait suivi, un peu choqué.

-Aomine-kun...

-Oui ?

Il se tenait debout les yeux fermés.

-J'ai juste une question.

-...Vas-y...

Kuroko inspira :

-Si... je te demandais de coucher avec moi, sans y mettre de sentiments... tu en serais capable ?

Pour le coup, Aomine ouvrit ses yeux et fixa son ancienne ombre :

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu.

Le bleu resta planté en face de Kuroko, sans parler, sans bouger.

-Aomine-kun ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Réponds juste.

-Tetsu...

Le turquoise se leva brusquement et s'approcha très vite de son ancienne lumière. Tirant sur l'uniforme, il abaissa le visage d'Aomine et l'embrassa.

D'abord, le bleu de réagit pas. Ensuite... il sembla recevoir un choc et souleva brutalement Kuroko pour venir presque le jeter sur la table. Il reprit sa bouche avec voracité. La langue d'Aomine glissa à son oreille et il murmura :

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Tetsu ?

-Rien... J'ai simplement la confirmation de ce que je pensais...

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu es toujours amoureux de moi.

* * *

><p>Et hop, chapitre bouclé !<p>

Pfiou... J'ai manqué d'inspiration pour la fin... J'espère que ça va quand même...

Alors... le nom du ravisseur... Ça vous paraît logique ?

Merci aux nouveaux followers ainsi que pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Les feux de l'Amour, Gossip Girl... Tout le monde a une relation avec tout le monde ! Mido est ivre... sacrément bien ivre.

**Rinosuke** : Et oui, c'est dingue ! Je suis dingue !

**Alyxel** : Dommage, j'espérais que cette excuse passerait … Toi, tant qu'il y a des lemons... Tu le veux, hein ? Tu veux un Akashi 3.0 ! Toute la GM a des problèmes avec leurs mères !

**Moona Neko** : Tiens, ça fait longtemps ! XD Viens avec moi, à la cave... C'est la cave aux merveilles ! Tu le veux aussi le Akashi 3.0... Dresser Mura ? Je veux des détails ! Je peux tuer un perso comme ça ?! Oui, je l'ai déjà fait mais quand même ! Midorima veut tremper son biscuit aussi ! Dommage que je soit sadique...

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Pourquoi vous voulez tous à tout prix ce Akashi 3.0 ?! Nan, c'est bon, je sais pourquoi... Un mini-Akashi, c'est tellement mignon !

**X Manga Louana** : Gloire aux Akashi miniatures ! Moh, tout de suite ! (vas-y Ao ! Dévore-le ! ) Comme toutes les autres mères dans cet fic... Oh, Mura immobilise trèèèèès bien Himuro...

**Laura-067** : Le plaisir de pouvoir agacer Aomine n'est pas une raison suffisante ? Parce que ça m'amuse ! Je vais essayer d'être plus gentille avec Kagami mais je ne promet rien …

**Grwn** : Oh ! Joie et bonheur ! Si tu apprécie Himuro maintenant alors je suis contente ! Bave pas sur Takao, Midorima va te faire une crise de jalousie ! Je vais essayeeeeer d'être plus sympa avec Kagami... Hanamiya est en prison à cause de trop de violences sur d'autres mecs du basket.

**Hikaru Chesire** : Je me suis marrée toute seule en écrivant le passage MidoTaka... C'était pas beau à voir...

**Baknb** : Takao te remercie ! Love is War ! Akashi est meuuuuugnon !

**Emy-nee** : Que dirais-tu d'une mini réponse, mini Emy ? Merci !

**Lili69goth** : Et voilà, tu me menaces à nouveau ! Grelle Suttcliff sort de ce corps ! C'est mal, c'est mal... Parfois, le ciseaux dérape...

_Prochain chapitre_ : Kasamatsu et Aomine arrêtent le père de Misaki afin qu'il révèle où se trouve Aya qui vit ses derniers instants avec Haizaki. Celui-ci commence à douter, se rappelant sans cesse de Judai, son frère malade. Midorima console Takao qui est libéré après une nuit horrible en prison. Himuro rentre à Akita, laissant Murasakibara à Tokyo. Kise se décide enfin pour sa vie future, Kuroko va parler à Kagami, Momoi et Akashi sont convoqués par le père de l'Empereur à Kyoto. _Chapitre 38 : Je suis tellement désolé !_


	39. 28- Je suis tellement désolé!

Lali oh ! Vous le vouliez ce Akashi 3.0, hein ? Pas de bol, j'avais prévu autre chose ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop !

Bonne lecture !

_Kasamatsu et Aomine arrêtent le père de Misaki afin qu'il révèle où se trouve Aya qui vit ses derniers instants avec Haizaki. Celui-ci commence à douter, se rappelant sans cesse de Judai, son frère malade. Midorima console Takao qui est libéré après une nuit horrible en prison. Himuro rentre à Akita, laissant Murasakibara à Tokyo. Kise se décide enfin pour sa vie future, Kuroko va parler à Kagami, Momoi et Akashi sont convoqués par le père de l'Empereur à Kyoto._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38 : Je suis tellement désolé !<strong>

Quand la belle-mère de Takao l'avait appelé en larmes et lui avait annoncé que son ami venait d'être emmené par la police, la première réaction de Midorima fut d'aller hurler sur Kasamatsu qui était visiblement en retard pour une chose qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

L'enquêteur était resté sans voix devant la rage du vert, plutôt connu pour son caractère renfermé.

Avant de se faire agresser physiquement par un médecin hors de lui, Kasamatsu l'avait fait s'asseoir et Midorima s'était alors tu et avait regardé le sol, plongé dans un choc complet.

Il avait écouté le brun lui raconter que d'après les témoignages, Takao l'aurait menacé, ce que Midorima contredit tout de suite : jamais, le brun n'avait fait une telle chose !

Ensuite, il parla des SMS.

Kasamatsu et Aomine n'avait pas tout compris mais Aya et lui se battaient pour le récupérer à l'autre. Le vert n'avait compris qu'une chose, lui : Takao était au courant pour l'étrange obsession d'Aya à son égard. Il ressentit une légère honte à cela mais Kasamatsu n'y prit pas attention.

L'enquêteur ajouta même qu'une importante transaction d'argent s'était faite sous le nom de Takao Kazunari.

Le choc s'était encore agrandit quand le vert appris que le supérieur de Kasamatsu avait considéré cette affaire comme réglée et avait obtenu la mise en centre de détention du jeune père de famille en attendant le procès.

Le plus vieux lui avait recommandé de rentrer chez lui se reposer et été partit pour un rendez-vous ou un truc du genre, Midorima n'ayant pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il racontait.

Mais impossible pour lui de rester dans son appartement : pour lui, c'était sûr et certain que Takao n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Aya ! Non, quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas !

Il avait appelé les parents de Takao afin de savoir s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose mais ils étaient dans le même état de choc qu'il l'avait été il y a quelques minutes. Kissa, la petite sœur de son ancien amant avait prit le téléphone à son tour et lui avait demandé, à lui, s'il allait bien. Midorima n'avait pas répondu, ce qui ne dérangea pas Kissa outre mesure : son silence en disait plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Rappelant les beaux-parents, la femme sanglota, racontant qu'après sa fille, on lui prenait son gendre et l'accusait de crime qu'il n'aurait jamais pu commettre. Midorima entendit vaguement Kazuo qui demandait où son père était partit et les sanglots de sa grand-mère augmentèrent. Le vert raccrocha et monta dans le premier bus qu'il croisa pour s'occuper du petit garçon.

A son arrivée, il serra cette femme en larmes contre lui puis son filleul qui ne comprenait rien. Midorima caressa ses cheveux bruns et lui raconta que son Papa avait une urgence à régler avec le Monsieur en uniforme venu plus tôt. Kazuo ne fut pas convaincu mais hocha quand même la tête.

Jun, le beau-père, était tranquillement assis dans le canapé en tenant Miho contre lui. Midorima eut la désagréable impression qu'il l'assassina du regard mais mit cela sur le compte du choc. Il serrait farouchement le bébé blond dans ses bras, défendant presque au vert de s'approcher davantage.

Alors à la place, Midorima s'installa dans un des fauteuils et prit Kazuo sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon posa sa tête contre son torse et et mit son pouce dans sa bouche, petit réflexe quand il était perturbé. Son parrain ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il s'y était remis après la mort de sa mère.

Ils gardèrent tous le silence.

* * *

><p>Midorima tournait en rond devant la grille du centre pénitencier.<p>

Après l'arrestation de Jun, Aomine et Kasamatsu avait ordonné à leurs supérieurs de libérer sur le champs Takao. Déclarant que les preuves étaient pourtant ce qu'elles étaient, ils refusèrent. Le bleu et le vert avaient alors appelé ensemble Akashi -qui avait naturellement l'œil sur l'affaire, mais qui s'était bien retenu d'y prendre part. Dans l'heure qui suivit, Takao Kazunari fut déclaré libre et lavé de tous soupçons, les deux responsables s'étant même publiquement excusés devant la presse et la famille du brun.

Ça avait toujours du bon les relations avec les hauts placés...

Le grincement de la grille ramena Midorima à l'instant présent et il se concentra sur Takao : très pâle et les traits tirés, il semblait avoir passé la pire de ses nuits. Les yeux gris prirent enfin conscience de sa présence et il couru les derniers mètres avant de se jeter dans les bras musclés de son ami.

-Shin-chan !

L'étreinte fut presque brutale mais les deux garçons s'en fichèrent totalement.

-Tu vas bien ?

Question un peu stupide alors qu'il sortait de prison mais bon...

-Pas vraiment... Je veux voir mes enfants !

-Je t'emmène.

Ou plutôt : grimpe avec moi dans la voiture d'Aomine qui n'a pas eu le choix.

Le bleu était au téléphone, levant fréquemment les yeux au ciel :

-Satsu, je suis sûr que ça va aller... Oui... Oh pitié, tu te tapes son fils, il va pas te détester pour ça ! Arrêtes de hurler, enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! Non, j'ai jamais rencontré les parents de Kise... Mais ça a aucun rapport ! Attends deux secondes...

Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille et montra sa voiture du doigt, garée un peu plus loin.

-Momoi ?

-Bravo Sherlock... J'arrive, je finis avec elle...

Alors qu'il remettait l'objet contre son oreille, le vert et le brun l'entendirent se mettre à crier contre la rose et se mirent à marcher plus vite jusqu'à la voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ce fut comme être en sécurité.

-Kazuo et Miho sont chez tes parents. Ta belle-mère n'avait pas l'air... capable de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as bien fait.

Takao posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Midorima et ferma les yeux :

-C'était horrible...

Le vert allait dire quelque chose mais Aomine rentra dans la voiture :

-Elle est pénible à la fin, celle-là... J'en ai rien à foutre, moi...

-... Tout va bien ?

Le bleu boucla sa ceinture et mit le contact

-Satsu va rencontrer le père d'Akashi... En quoi, ça me concerne ?!

Takao et son bon cœur tenta de répondre :

-Peut-être... qu'elle voulait être rassurée ? D'ailleurs c'est qui déjà Momoi ?

-Notre ancienne manager.

-Ah ! A Teiko ! Ah oui ! Je l'ai rencontré à un festival, y'a quelques années ! Eh... Akashi, c'était le capitaine démoniaque... Et ben... j'en ai raté des trucs... D'ailleurs... Tu sortais avec Kise, Aomine ? C'est dingue...

Le brun redevenait déjà la pipelette qu'il était et Midorima sourit légèrement, un peu rassuré.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?!

-Te sens pas gêné, on sortait bien ensemble Shin-chan et moi !

-Tak... Takao !

Le concerné lui tira la langue et le médecin capta le regard goguenard d'Aomine dans le rétroviseur :

-Aomine, ne fais aucun commentaire !

Le policier se contenta d'un immense sourire.

La maison familiale des Takao n'avait rien à envier aux autres : à la fois grande et lumineuse, on se sentait immédiatement bien une fois à l'intérieur. Aomine s'arrêta devant le portail et repartit aussi sec quand les hommes furent hors de sa voiture.

Takao poussa le portail et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte. Sa famille l'attendait dans le salon et sa mère fut la plus rapide à se lever pour venir le serrer contre elle. Son père se leva à son tour.

Midorima remarqua que la mère de Misaki était là, près de Kissa, la petite sœur de son ancien amant. Si Aya était le portrait craché du vert, la plus jeune des Takao était le total opposé de son frère : ses cheveux caramels étaient coupés dans un carré plongeant bien entretenu et ses yeux dorés fixaient Miho qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Plus jeune qu'Aya de deux ans, Kissa était d'une nature très douce et protectrice. Bien que cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer aussi survolté que son aîné par moment.

Elle salua Midorima d'un mouvement de tête et s'approcha de son frère, sa nièce dans ses bras :

-Kazu-nii...

Takao attrapa sa fille et serra sa sœur avec son bras de libre. Miho gazouillait comme à son habitude et des bruits de pas dans l'escalier avertirent de l'arrivée de Kazuo :

-Papa !

Tendant sa fille à Midorima, Takao se baissa et serra longuement son fils dans ses bras. Quand se releva, Kazuo accroché comme un koala contre lui, il sourit en découvrant que sa fille « parlait » à Midorima qui ne comprenant strictement rien. Et le regard blasé du vert était aussi risible que le reste. Mais malgré ça, Midorima Shintaro était sacrément sexy avec un bébé dans les bras.

Takao reposa son fils par terre et alla serrer sa belle-mère contre lui. Elle se mit à sangloter et lui demanda pardon. Ensuite, ce fut à Midorima qu'elle s'excusa pour les horreurs que son mari avait fait à sa famille. Décrétant qu'elle ne devait pas être ici, elle chercha à partir mais la mère de Takao lui prit la main :

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Restez avec nous, s'il vous plaît.

Kissa lui tendit un mouchoir et la femme accepta, de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux.

Déposant Miho dans ses bras, Midorima fut soudainement enlacé par Takao.

Le vert croisa le regard de Kissa qui lui sourit. Lui, soupira et songea à combien les adolescentes d'aujourd'hui étaient beaucoup trop perceptives sur les relations des autres.

* * *

><p>Kise sanglotait de toute son âme sans chercher à atténuer ses cris.<p>

Des dizaines de paquets vides de mouchoirs s'accumulaient autour de lui. Alec n'étant pas à la maison, le blond se retrouvait seul pour pleurer une nouvelle fois.

En rangeant ses affaires hier soir, il avait retrouvé la clé de l'appartement d'Aomine. Il avait donc était évident pour lui que le bleu devait à nouveau se trouver en possession de ce petit objet puisqu'il lui appartenait au départ.

Le blond avait enfilé une paire de basket et s'était dégotté un taxi pour l'emmener. Même dans le noir, grimper le vieil escalier en fer était un jeu d'enfant après toutes les fois où Kise avait effectué ce chemin aller et retour. De même que pour trouver la porte du policier.

L'ancien mannequin avait d'abord eu comme idée de glisser la clé sous la porte et de repartir mais il entendit la voix d'Aomine de l'autre côté. Il haussa les épaules et inséra la clé dans la serrure : il n'avait, après tout, aucune raison pour agir comme un voleur.

Sauf qu'il aurait peut-être dû frapper avant d'entrer...

Kise avait naturellement ouvert la porte et s'était avancé avec son éternel... :

-Aominecchi ! Je...

...et avait trouvé le policier et Kuroko dans une position ne cachant rien de leur activité.

Le blond était resté sans bouger, totalement glacé et incroyablement gêné. Aomine le regardait, épouvanté pendant que le turquoise et ses jolies joues roses reposaient tranquillement sur la table de la cuisine.

Le bleu commença à parler :

-Kise ! C'est pas ce que...

-Aha ! Désolé, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi ! J'aurais dû frapper, quel mal élevé ! Je te ramenais simplement ta clé.

Le blond la posa en précipitation à même le sol et s'excusa une dernière fois avant de partir en toute vitesse.

-Oy ! Kise !

Il entendit bien que son ancien amant l'appeler mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il remonta dans son taxi et ordonna au conducteur de partir le plus vite possible.

C'est quand le petit immeuble disparut de ses yeux que Kise se rendit compte qu'il sanglotait.

Le bleu avait essayé de l'appeler durant les heures suivantes et une bonne partie de la nuit. Kise n'avait répondu à aucun des appels.

La tête entre ses genoux, il avait la désagréable impression d'être revenu des mois auparavant.

Pourtant... Pourtant Aomine lui avait promis ! Il lui avait promis de l'attendre, d'être avec lui ! Alors pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi devait-il encore souffrir ?!

Le blond attrapa son téléphone et chercha le numéro de Kasamatsu : il avait été tellement gentil hier soir qu'il était certain que le brun allait pouvoir le rassurer. Lui dire que rien ne clochait avec lui.

-_Allô ?_

-Kasamatsucchi...

Un nouveau sanglot écorcha la fin du nom de l'enquêteur qui lui hurla de se calmer et de lui expliquer.

-Je... C'est... Kasamatsucchi...

-_Je comprend pas Kise ! Tu te calmes et tu respires, OK ?!_

Kise geignit et s'obligea à faire plusieurs séries d'inspirations-expirations calmement.

-_Maintenant, dis-moi._

Sentant pourtant que sa poitrine allait à nouveau exploser face à l'avalanche de larmes qui approchait, le blond lui raconta tout. De son départ pour les États-Unis à la découverte de Kuroko et Aomine sur la table de la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Aomine interrogeait Kotoe Jun en tachant d'oublier le visage détruit de Kise. Midorima et Takao n'avait rien vu ce matin et Satsuki n'aurait rien pu deviner au ton de sa voix. Même Kasamatsu n'y avait vu que du feu.<p>

D'ailleurs le brun avait quitté la pièce en vitesse pour prendre un appel, laissant cet... homme avait lui.

Assis sur une chaise, Jun regardait nonchalamment autour de lui, comme si de rien n'était.

-Où est Aya ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Il était calme, trop calme. Exactement comme Amine qui résistait à l'envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue.

-Pourquoi avoir utilisé le nom de Takao ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Le bleu serra le poing, l'imaginer heurter le nez de l'homme en face.

Kasamatsu réapparut, l'air très sombre. Sans un mot ou un geste vers Aomine, il s'approcha de Jun et lui colla des photos sous le nez :

-Kotoe-san vous apparaissez sur une vidéo prise quelques nuits avant l'enlèvement d'Aya. On vous voit parfaitement.

Le reste des images montraient Jun en train de donner un sac qu'il ouvrit à un moment et qui laissa apparaître plusieurs grosses liasses de billets. A aucun moment, on ne pouvait voir l'autre personne.

-Qui est votre complice ?

-Je n'y suis pour rien.

Aomine explosa :

-Pourtant, ta trombine est pile là ! T'as aucune excuse ! Où est Aya ?!

Kasamatsu remarqua que Jun semblait effrayé par le bleu et ce, à juste titre : le policier était terrifiant par moment. Comme celui-ci par exemple.

-Nous avons retrouvé le téléphone de Midorima Aya dans une poubelle publique près de chez vous.

-C'est Takao qui l'a mit là-bas ! C'est lui qui a kidnappé Aya ! Pour se venger de la mort de Misaki !

-Sa mort a dû vous perturber aussi. J'ai cru comprendre que vous teniez beaucoup à votre fille.

Jun leva ses yeux et incendia le brun :

-Ce foutu médecin l'a tué ! Il a tué ma fille et Takao s'est vengé ! C'est la faute de ce connar-

Kasamatsu n'avait à aucun moment prédit que le poing d'Aomine allait frapper si violemment la pommette de l'homme.

Jun vola littéralement dans la pièce et s'écrasa misérablement au sol.

Le brun empêcha d'un mouvement de bras qu'il se jette sur l'homme à terre :

-Sors. Calme-toi et reviens seulement quand c'est le cas.

Avec un regard meurtrier, Aomine quitta furieusement la pièce pendant que Kasamatsu aider Jun à se remettre sur la chaise.

-Il m'a frappé ! J'exige de porter plainte !

-Circonstances atténuantes. C'est toujours risqué d'insulter un ancien camarade d'un agent de police.

Jun se massa la joue où un bel hématome fleurissait déjà. Qu'il soit heureux que rien ne soit cassé.

Le brun prit à son tour place sur une des chaises, considérant qu'Aomine ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps.

-Pourquoi avez-vous utiliser le nom de Takao ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler.

-Je suis certain que mon collègue sera ravi de vous le faire dire...

Pur bluff mais bon sang que c'était jouissif de voir quand ça marchait ! Jun blanchit, l'hématome ressortant davantage.

-Si vous parlez, considérait que cela pourra être utile le jour du procès. Vous pourriez mieux vous en sortir en révélant certaines choses maintenant.

Jun se lécha les lèvres pour s'hydrater un peu et l'enquêteur lui proposa un verre d'eau. Il le but, les mains tremblantes.

-Kotoe-san... Aya a aussi des parents. Vous avez perdu votre fille, vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir la douleur que cela représente de perdre un enfant.

-Vous avez des enfants ?

Kasamatsu fut un bref instant, surpris de la question mais y répondit :

-Non...

-Alors vous ne pouvez pas savoir... Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer la douleur que cela représente !

-Vous avez des petits-enfants. Ne serait-ce que pour eux, je vous demande de répondre à mes questions.

Jun tritura son gobelet vide et finit par enfin parler :

-Quand j'ai appris que Takao continuait de voir ce médecin... cet assassin... Je ne voulais pas y croire. Ma fille est morte à cause de lui et ils continuaient de se voir. Il lui a même amené Kazuo à l'hôpital !

Kasamatsu avait sortit son stylo pais Jun était perdu dans ses pensées :

-J'ai voulu... J'ai voulu que ce médecin comprenne ma douleur... Quand j'ai appris qu'il avait une petite sœur, j'ai pensé qu'il souffrirait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose...

Il semblait au bord des larmes mais l'enquêteur n'avait absolument aucune compassion à lui offrir.

-Je... Je me suis renseigné sur des types prêts à n'importe quoi pour du fric... Un gars m'a appelé le soir même et m'a annoncé son prix... C'est pour Misaki que je faisais tout ça !

-Pourquoi avoir utilisé le nom de Takao ?

-J'ai pensé que si... si le mec voulait plus d'argent, il remonterait jusqu'à Takao et... s'en prendrait à lui plutôt qu'à moi...

-Il aurait blesser ses enfants...

-J'en ai conscience maintenant...

Jun se mit le visage dans ses mains.

-Où est Aya ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je communique seulement avec ce type par téléphone. C'est lui qui a choisi l'endroit où il devait la retenir en attendant.

Kasamatsu l'arrêta et sortit de la pièce, exigeant qu'on trouve son téléphone et qu'on l'envoie immédiatement à Imayoshi Souichi. Ce taré retrouverait l'emplacement du deuxième téléphone en un rien de temps.

* * *

><p>Aya et Haizaki se regardaient, séparés par la cuisine. Dés son réveil, la verte avait comprit que cette journée serait sa dernière mais hors de question de se laisser faire.<p>

Quand le tressé fit un geste à gauche, l'adolescente commença à partir de l'autre côté, oubliant momentanément qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse terriblement basique. L'homme se jeta sur elle pour l'immobiliser et elle se mit à hurler en lui donna des coups.

Ses ongles lacérèrent sa joue assez profondément et il grogna de douleur, fermant les yeux pour contrôler le flux de sa douleur.

Aya en profita pour lui décrocher un coup de poing qui envoya une vague douloureuse dans tout son bras. Haizaki glissa un peu et elle se dégagea comme elle pu.

Elle courait dans les couloirs, poursuivi par un Haizaki sacrément furieux.

La verte se retrouva devant la porte de la salle de bain et rentra puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'autres options dans le cul de sac.

-Arrêtes de courir partout petite princesse.

Elle attendit qu'il soit suffisamment près et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude au maximum. Aveuglé et surpris par la chaleur, Haizaki dû fermer les yeux et Aya en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied au ventre et fuir à nouveau. L'homme qui avait glissé au sol attrapa sa cheville et la verte rencontra le sol dans un cri terrifié.

-Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces mais elle faisait pâle figure niveau puissance avec le tressé.

Il la gifla assez fort pour qu'elle soit sonnée un court instant. Il broyait presque ses poignets.

-Résiste petite princesse... Résiste et montre-moi à quel point tu veux vivre.

Aya hurla et se débattit comme une folle. Il glissa une main sur sa gorge et commença à serrer.

Elle poussa un petit cri étranglé et regarda l'homme à travers ses larmes.

-Judai...

Haizaki reçut comme une décharge et, inconsciemment, arrêta de serrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, petite princesse ?

-Judai... Qui est cette personne pour laquelle vous êtes prêt à me tuer ?

Il fixa la jeune fille en silence et murmura :

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Si... Bien sûr que si... Vous prononcez son nom dans votre sommeil. Les murs sont fins alors j'entends tout. Il est malade, c'est ça ? Vous êtes prêt à me tuer pour le sauver ?

-Évidemment.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues blanches d'Aya :

-Vous ne pouvez pas être si horrible.

-Tu te trompes.

-Un homme qui me ramène tous les soirs dans mon lit, sans jamais me toucher... qui m'a apporté beaucoup trop de vêtements... qui me recouvre la nuit quand il fait trop froid... ne peux pas être un monstre pareil... Je ne peux pas avoir tort.

La main se serrait toujours pas son cou.

-Je pourrais. Je pourrais te prendre de force ici et maintenant et te tuer ensuite.

-Vous pourriez... Je sais que ça, vous pourriez le faire... Mais vous ne me tuerait pas. Parce que vous n'êtes pas si horrible que vous voulez le faire croire.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne suis pas comme les autres.

Aya trouva la force de sourire un peu :

-Je suis amoureuse de mon propre frère... Je ne suis pas comme les autres non plus.

-J'ai besoin de cet argent.

-Je n'en doute pas mais... moi... je veux vivre.

Haizaki sentit que sa main tremblait alors que celles d'Aya qui tenaient son poignet étaient chaudes. Ses yeux verts montraient sa peur et une étrange confiance. Une confiance qui lui faisait peur à lui.

-Est-ce que Judai... vous pardonnerait de l'avoir sauvé en échange de ma vie... Tout se sait un jour, Haizaki...

-Au moins, il sera en vie.

-Ce n'est pas être vie que de l'être parce qu'un personne a été assassinée en échange d'argent. Car vous en avez demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le tressé se souleva un peu, tenant seulement sur ses deux genoux de chaque côté de la taille d'Aya.

Ils se regardaient en silence, elle en pleurant doucement, lui en se rappelant de son petit frère dans son lit d'hôpital. Judai... avait toujours été le premier à aider les autres et Haizaki se rappela de combien ça le dégoûtait quand ils étaient enfants.

-Il vivra plus longtemps.

-A quel prix... ? Vous avez sans aucun doute commis des choses affreuses mais... Un crime... c'est bien plus que ça...

Il commençait à douter et ils en avaient conscience tous les deux.

-C'est mon petit frère.

Haizaki ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de dire ça mais il vit d'Aya se fermer un instant douloureusement :

-Vous ne méritiez pas de vivre ça... et lui non plus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion.

-Mais c'est la vérité.

En respirant profondément, Haizaki finit par totalement retirer sa main.

-Je ne sais plus... plus quoi faire avec toi petite princesse...

Aya ne bougea pas, attendant juste.

-Et merde...

Haizaki attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro sans la lâcher des yeux. Quand on interlocuteur répondit, il donna l'adresse du lieu et ajouta une dernière chose :

-Midorima Aya se trouve ici. En vie.

* * *

><p>Aomine, Kasamatsu et Midorima se disputaient dans la voiture du bleu :<p>

-Je te dit qu'il fallait tourner à droite !

-Mais non !

-Mais bordel, t'as pas un GPS ?!

-Cassé...

-Quoi ?!

Quand la police avait reçu l'appel d'Haizaki, elle avait immédiatement transféré à Aomine qui était allé chercher Kasamatsu. Le bleu avait prévenu Midorima qui avait éxigé de venir.

La voiture s'était à peine arrêté edevant la maison de Takao pour le prendre au passage avant de rouler à toute vitesse à l'endroit en question.

Kasamatsu et Aomine se disputaient à l'avant sur le chemin à prendre pendant que Midorima devenait aussi vert que sa couleur de cheveux. Autant ce matin, la conduite d'Aomine était d'une prudence fort appréciée, autant maintenant, il se la jouait Fast and Furious !

-Mais regarde ! Les autres voitures de police et l'ambulance ont tournées avant ! Pourquoi t'as pas tournée ?!

-C'est pas un 4x4 ma voiture ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais réussi à rouler sur cette merde qui sert de chemin ?!

-J'y crois pas... On va arriver en dernier...

-Je fais demi-tour, OK ?! Alors te plains pas si on reste bloqué !

La manœuvre propulsa Midorima en avant qui envoya une prière, remerciant celui qui avait inventé la ceinture de sécurité.

Les trous dans le chemin étaient monstrueux et la voiture rebondissait presque. Aomine s'entendit gémir :

-Aaaah... Ma voiture...

Midorima s'assomma plusieurs fois au plafond du pauvre véhicule tandis que Kasamatsu venait de croiser ses jambes et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre de son siège.

-Va un peu à gauche.

Aomine aboya, concentré à l'extrême sur la route :

-Je sais ce que je dois faire !

Et c'est pour ça que la voiture resta coincé dans un des trous.

-Oh merde... Midorima, descend et pousse !

-Quoi ?!

Le vert croisa les bras, refusant net de faire une chose pareil.

-Tu nous a pigé, tu sors toi-même !

-C'est moi qui conduits !

-J'ai le permis aussi.

-C'est ma voiture !

Finalement, et de façon mature et réfléchit … soit le Jan-Ken-Pon.

Kasamatsu se retrouva au volant pendant qu'Aomine poussait sa voiture et jurant gracieusement.

Le brun donna un grand coup d'accélérateur et la voiture partit dans un bond en avant qui fit s'écraser Aomine sur le sol.

Mais l'enquêteur ne s'arrêta pas.

-... On devrais peut-être attendre ?

-La voiture roule enfin, il nous rattrapera plus tard.

Midorima eut un bref aperçu de la vraie raison qui poussé Kise à craindre son capitaine...

Crapahutant comme ils pouvaient, Midorima, Kasamatsu et la voiture d'Aomine réussirent à rejoindre les autres.

-Capitaine ! Nos détecteurs ne captent que deux personnes.

-Bien. Où est le mégaphone ?

-Ici... Aomine-san n'est pas avec vous ?

-Oh, il arrive.

Midorima essuya ses lunettes et s'aperçut qu'il transpirait. Kasamatsu Yukio pouvait également faire très peur. Tous les capitaines étaient pareils...

Le brun s'éclaircit la voix et fit un test :

-Un-deux, un-deux... OK... Je suis Kasamatsu Yukio, Capitaine de l'équipe de recherche. Vous êtes encerclé par la police et la brigade spéciale d'intervention.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et ajouta :

-Et une ambulance et Midorima Shintaro... Mais bon, faites pas attention à ça.

Le vert se sentit soudainement très solidaires des ambulanciers pendant que Kasamatsu continuait son speech.

Un branche qui craqua attira son attention et il regarda avec pitié, le pauvre Aomine en sueur qui avait enlevé sa veste d'uniforme et qui respirait difficilement.

Un des ambulanciers lui apporta une bouteille d'eau qu'il vida en quelques secondes.

Il se traîna ensuite jusqu'au vert et demanda :

-Bande de salauds... Il en est où ?

-Il... fais le tour des personnes ici.

-Hein ?!

-... Aomine Daiki, viens juste d'arriver mais ne faites pas attention à lui non plus !

-Oy ! Tu fous quoi ?

Le mégaphone à la main, Kasamatsu pivote à moitié vers lui :

-Je gagne du temps.

Il montra un groupe de mecs en noirs qui essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

Finalement, il pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et une voix sortie du talkie-walkie qu'il portait à sa ceinture :

-« _Nous descendons des escaliers._ »

Il y eut quelques secondes avant que la voix ne reparle :

-« _Une porte. Fermée à clé._ »

Kasamatsu ralluma son mégaphone :

-Ce serait pour nous tous, un gain de temps précieux si cette porte venait à s'ouvrir.

-« _Quelqu'un ouvre la porte._ »

Le brun tendit son mégaphone à la jeune fille près de lui :

-Y'a plus qu'à attendre.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Aya apparaissait, une main sur le visage pour se protéger du soleil qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un bon mois.

Suivie par Haizaki.

Aomine et Midorima se regardèrent avant que le frère ne se mette à courir vers sa sœur :

-Aya !

La verte eut un instant d'absence avant d'échapper à l'équipe envoyée les chercher et de se jeter contre son frère.

Kasamatsu et Aomine virent Haizaki se faire menotter sans résister et les suivre.

Midorima sentit qu'Aya se détachait de lui et la vit marcher vers le tressé. L'homme s'arrêta en la voyant s'arrêter :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite princesse ?

La verte lui sourit :

-Merci... de m'avoir prouvé que vous étiez une bonne personne quand vous voulez.

Haizaki ferma les yeux et sourit imperceptiblement :

-Tu es bizarre comme fille.

-Tellement bizarre que je pourrais peut-être venir vous voir parfois en prison.

Il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux et afficha un vrai sourire :

-Tu vois ? Tu as finit par tomber amoureuse de moi !

Aya haussa les épaules :

-On est tous les deux différents... Qui se ressemble s'assemble... non ?

Midorima sentit être entouré par Aomine et Kasamatsu qui suivait la scène avec attention.

Haizaki pencha un peu la tête sur le côté :

-Alors, à bientôt... Aya.

La verte hocha la tête et retourna dans les bras de son frère.

Finalement, les ambulanciers amenèrent la jeune fille et son frère jusqu'au véhicule et l'ambulance repartit, laissant Aomine et Kasamatsu seuls.

Le bleu allait repartir vers sa voiture quand le brun l'appela :

-Aomine...

-Qu-

Il ne réussi pas à éviter le coup de poing du garçon mais garda les deux pieds sur le sol. Une main prêt de sa lèvre fendue, il relevé des yeux bleus chargés de colère vers l'enquêteur :

-C'est pour quoi, ça ?

-Pour Kise. Pour tout ce que tu as fait à Kise. Je crois que tu le mérites bien.

Le policier ne répondit rien, laissant Kasamatsu le dépasser jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Mais ne te méprend pas... Je venge seulement un ami. Rien de plus.

Il s'installa du côté passager ouvrit la fenêtre du côté conducteur :

-Bouge tes fesses ! On a de la paperasse à remplir !

Aomien grommela, essuya un peu de sang qui coulait sur son menton et grimpa à son tour dans sa voiture. Ouais, il se sentait heureux de n'avoir eu que ça.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara et Himuro se promenaient un peu avant que le brun ne reprenne le train. Main dans la main et ignorant totalement les regards autour d'eux, ils étaient dans leur petite bulle.<p>

Ils mangeaient des glaces le violet se pencha pour goûter celle du brun. Avec un sourire amusé, Himuro lui tendit et la langue gourmande du géant lapa une bonne partie de la glace.

Le plus petit jeta un regard insistant à Murasakibara qui finit par baisse la sienne vers son visage. Himuro goûta et sourit :

-Merci !

Ils se posèrent sur un banc afin de finir tranquillement leurs glaces.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer...

-Je ne veux pas que Tat-chin rentre...

-Mais il le faut, hein... ?

Murasakibara attrapa sa main et la serra, résistant à l'envie de lui demander une nouvelle fois de venir vivre ici avec lui.

-Il le faut... je crois...

-Je crois aussi...

Un petit silence s'installa quand un ballon roula jusqu'aux pieds du violet :

-Ah... Le ballon s'il vous plaît...

Himuro l'attrapa et l'envoya doucement au petit garçon en face :

-Merci Monsieur !

Le brun sourit gentiment et se réinstalla contre son amant :

-Hé... Tat-chin est doué avec les enfants...

-Hmm ? Ce n'est pas être doué que de donner un ballon.

-Tu serais mignon avec des enfants.

-Je t'ai déjà.

Le temps que Murasakibara comprenne la signification de cette phrase, Himuro s'était relevé et se remettait en route.

En quelques enjambées, le violet le rattrapa et se plaignit :

-Tat-chin, c'est pas gentil !

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, si on rentre maintenant, je peux me faire pardonner sans avoir mon train en retard...

-On rentre.

Dissimulant sous sourire, il se sentit traîner par la poigne de Murasakibara.

Vraiment... Ils n'étaient jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre...

* * *

><p>Kise passait l'aspirateur dans le salon en se déhanchant sur la musique dans ses oreilles.<p>

Par chance, l'un des écouteurs tomba quand le facteur -qui arrivait bien tard- sonna à la porte.

Éteignant l'aspirateur, le blond ouvrit la porte et remercia l'homme. Il y avait des factures -heureusement réglées par l'agence- et une lettre pour lui.

Curieux, il en oublia son nettoyage et l'ouvrit. Un dépliant sur les différentes formations pour devenir pilote d'avion lui avait été envoyé par l'école qu'il avait appelé hier après-midi. Rapide mais tant mieux !

S'installant dans le canapé, il lut le papier avec attention, ses yeux dorés brillant d'excitation.

La formation n'était pas très très longue mais il pouvait couvrir la totalité des frais avec ses économies de mannequin.

Et puis, des études... quoi de mieux pour oublier le mannequinat, Aomine et Kuroko ?

Cherchant son téléphone, il appela son ancien directeur :

-Bonjour ! Concernant votre proposition de la dernière fois... Oui, j'ai fait mon choix.

* * *

><p>Le train venait d'arriver en gare.<p>

Pourtant Himuro ne bougea pas. De même que Murasakibara.

Le violet fut le premier à réagir :

-Tat-chin...

-Je sais mais... encore un peu.

« Je veux rester encore un peu avec toi ». Le brun n'avait pas à prononcer ses mots, son amant comprendrait bien assez facilement.

La grande main du violet pressa doucement celle du plus petit.

-Départ proche !

La voix de l'homme près d'eux les fit sursauter. Himuro lâcha la main du violet et se plaça devant lui. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il attira Murasakibara vers le bas et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Pas de mots, pas de promesses. Celles d'avant tenaient toujours.

Himuro grimpa dans le train et la porte automatique se ferma. Il plaça sa main sur la vitre et sentit l'engin démarrer. Murasakibara tourna la tête pour le voir s'éloigner vers Akita.

Ah... Ça faisait à nouveau mal.

Dans le train, Himuro se mordait les lèvres. Un contrôleur lui demanda d'aller s'asseoir pour ne pas gêner cet espace. Le brun obéit, le visage sombre.

Pourquoi, ça faisait si mal à chaque fois ?

* * *

><p>Même s'il datait de plusieurs minutes, l'appel à Aomine n'avait absolument pas aidé Satsuki.<p>

Quand Akashi l'avait ramené à l'appartement, son père l'avait appelé, lui demandant de venir et d'amener la rose.

S'étant très bien remise de l'opération, elle n'avait qu'une seule consigne : se reposer.

Mais cette demande surprenante du père de son petit-ami la perturbait vraiment.

Ils avait prévus de rester plusieurs jours à Kyoto puisque Satsuki n'y étais jamais allée, à part cette fois où elle était venue dans l'antre du diable après leur premier baiser.

-Est-ce que... je dois mettre une tenue particulière pour voir ton père ?

Akashi pliait également ses affaires.

-Non. Une jolie robe à la limite.

Elle fouilla dans le placard et sortit une robe noire très simple.

-Oui, ça ira.

Si le rouge disait que ça allait...

Comme ils iraient directement au manoir des Akashi, Satsuki devait être prête et posa donc la robe sur le lit.

Ses yeux roses se posèrent sur le dos de l'Empereur : ils n'avaient pas reparlé de cette histoire de bébé. Tant mieux cela dit... Parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire... Elle n'était vraiment pas prête.

Satsuki passa dans la salle de bain pour récupérer sa brosse à dent, son dentifrice et tout le tintouin.

Le portable d'Akashi sonna, il répondit et lui parla ensuite de la chambre :

-La voiture est là, tu es prête ?

-Je me change !

Par chance, elle était déjà coiffée et maquillée très légèrement. La rose envoya bouler ses vêtements et enfila la robe sans prêter attention au regard affamé d'Akashi. Le médecin ayant également prescrit une faible activité physique durant les premiers jours.

-C'est bon !

Akashi attrapa sa valise de sa main de libre et Satsuki ferma la marche pour fermer l'appartement. Les volets étaient fermés, les plantes arrosées, tout était parfait !

Ils attendirent l'ascenseur et sortirent enfin de l'immeuble.

L'éternel chauffeur d'Akashi répondait présent et salua la jolie compagne de son employeur. Répondant par un grand sourire et un mot gentil, elle grimpa dans la limousine et s'installa confortablement pour les 5h 30 à venir.

-Mais quand même, Akashi... le train était plus rapide !

Parce que oui, il était toujours « Akashi ».

Le garçon s'installa près d'elle et répondit tranquillement :

-Je ne pouvais pas te faire ces choses « embarrassantes » comme tu aimes les appeler.

Satsuki afficha à nouveau un grand sourire :

-Peu d'activité physique !

Le rouge grogna et la voiture démarra.

Ils passèrent ses 5h 30 à dormir.

* * *

><p>Kyoto était magnifique ! Le chauffeur avait exprès fait un petit détour pour le plaisir des yeux de Satsuki. Penchée par la fenêtre ouverte, elle regardait partout.<p>

Quand elle se rassit, elle avait les joues roses à cause du vent frais dehors.

Akashi sourit et vola un baiser.

La demeure des Akashi était la même que dans ses souvenirs. La limousine passa la grille sans soucis et s'arrêta près de l'entrée. Le chauffeur descendit et ouvrit la porte à Akashi qui tendit la main à la rose. Remontant légèrement sa robe, Satsuki posa ses pieds sur les gravillons et suivit Akashi. Le rouge pénétra chez lui avec l'allure d'un prince tandis que Sastuki se sentait épié de tous les côtés.

Se redressant, elle marcha fièrement près d'Akashi qui tenait toujours sa main.

Arrivé vers le salon, ce fut Masato qui marcha vers eux :

-Seijuro, Momoi... Vous avez fait bon voyage, j'espère ?

Comme il la regardait, elle supposa que c'était à elle de répondre :

-Très bien... merci.

-Si nous allions au salon ? J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous serve à boire là-bas.

Le rouge poursuivit sa route vers une des pièces à droite de la rose et Akashi l'entraîna dedans, une fois son père l'intérieur.

Une cheminée gigantesque se tenait pile au milieu du mur. Deux canapés se faisaient face de chaque côté. Masato prit celui de droite et Akashi fit asseoir sa compagne sur celui de gauche.

-Bien... Que désirez-vous boire Momoi ? Évitons l'alcool, ça ne ferait pas bon ménage avec votre opération. Vous vous remettez bien ?

-A merveille. Merci de votre considération. Et je prendrais volontiers du thé si possible.

Masato fit approcher un jeune domestique et commanda les boissons. Le garçon donna l'impression de fuir mais les deux Akashi ne relevèrent pas.

En fait, le très jeune PDG fixait durement son père du regard.

-Allons Seijuro... Ne me regarde pas ainsi, tu savais bien que je lui aurais demandé de venir un jour ou l'autre. Sois heureux que je te permette de rester.

-J'ai pourtant compris que vous n'aviez pas besoin de convoquer Satsuki pour lui faire part de votre... curiosité à son égard.

Le père eut un rictus amusé et attrapa le verre que le jeune employé lui tendit.

Satsuki fut la seule à le remercier et vu le regard choqué du garçon, il n'y était pas du tout habitué !

-Ne sois pas si froid... C'est normal pour moi de vouloir connaître davantage ton jouet.

Akashi allait répliquer vertement mais Satsuki serra sa main et prit la parole :

-Akashi-san... La première fois, je pense m'être fait gentiment comprendre que je ne me laisserais pas insulter de la sorte sans réagir. Cela fait déjà deux fois que vous vous permettez de me traiter comme un simple jouet. Ma patience, comme la votre, a des limites.

Masato avait froncé les sourcils, n'appréciant visiblement pas qu'elle s'adresse ainsi à lui.

-Et que comptez-vous faire Momoi ? Excepté Seijuro qui ne m'impressionne guère, qui vous reste t-il pour vous défendre face à moi ? Votre ami d'enfance, Aomine, qui est dans la police ? J'ai des contacts bien plus hauts ! Vous n'êtes rien Momoi. Une pauvre petite fille abandonnée par ses parents ! Et vous n'êtes qu'un jouet ! Un jouet dont on se lasse facilement au bout de quelques mois !

Satsuki n'entendit même pas les hurlements d'Akashi qui s'était levé pour répondre à son père qui sirotait tranquillement son verre.

Elle sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux et elle ne fit même pas attention à son petit-ami qui cherchait à la retenir. La rose quitta le salon en courant et chercha la sortie.

Une fois dehors, elle s'arrêta pour respirer et essuya ses larmes avec ses mains.

-Tenez.

A travers sa vue brouillée, elle remarqua qu'on lui tendait un mouchoir.

-Merci...

Elle renifla doucement et essuya ses yeux.

-Akashi-san a été horrible ?

La rose laissa un petit rire lui échapper :

-Disons qu'il sait là où ça fait mal.

Un peu plus calme, Satsuki détailla discrètement la femme en face d'elle : un peu ronde mais joliment proportionnée, ses yeux chocolat étaient très tendres.

-Je vais m'occuper du repas, vous souhaitez boire un thé là-bas ? Vous n'avez pas dû finir...

La jeune fille laissa un autre sanglot lui échapper et hocha doucement la tête. La femme lui sourit l'entraîna doucement avec elle.

La cuisine était digne d'un grand restaurant mais une délicieuse odeur s'échappait des plats qui commençaient à chauffer.

-Je vous offrirais bien mon aide mais je suis vraiment nulle...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Asseyez-vous, on vous apporte un thé bien chaud tout de suite.

Le garçon de toute à l'heure lui amena une tasse avec un petit sourire réconfortant :

-Merci...

Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés mais quelques larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

-Je suis vraiment désolée... Vous devez être occupé et je suis là...

-On n'allait pas laissez une si gentille jeune femme pleurait seule dehors !

Cette gentillesse fut un baume au cœur et elle entama doucement son thé.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître le jeune Empereur légèrement essoufflé :

-C'était le dernier endroit où je pensais te trouver.

Elle haussa les épaules et se laissa étreindre tendrement :

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui doit l'être, Akashi.

Les employés s'étaient doucement remis au travail avec des fréquents regards sur le petit couple.

-Si tu as envie de rentrer...

-Non. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Je suis la petite-amie de l'Empereur après tout !

Le rouge embrassa son front et lui ordonna de finir son thé.

-Nous dînerons tous les deux, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Satsuki manga le meilleur repas de sa vie ce soir-là ! Tout était succulent et elle demanda même à être resservit. Son enthousiasme enchantèrent les employés qui bavardaient gaiement avec la jeune compagne du fils de leur employé, d'habitude très froid. Mais ce soir, ils le surprirent à sourire plusieurs fois et il alla même jusqu'à complimenter le plat.

Cependant, quand elle put plus longtemps cacher ses bâillements, Akashi l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Il l'installa dans le confortable lit et se coucha à ses côtés.

-J'ai tellement bien mangé !

-J'ai vu ça.

Perché sur un coude, Akashi penchait légèrement la tête et la regardait avec demi-sourire. Satsuki soutint le regard vairon et alla chercher un baiser. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour le rouge attrape son visage et en augmenta l'intensité.

-On ferait mieux... d'arrêter là tant que je peux encore me retenir.

-Fais-moi l'amour.

Son murmure arracha un grondement à Akashi qui roula sur elle et l'embrassa avidement.

La rose remonta le haut qu'il portait et le rouge s'en débarrassa d'un seul mouvement avant de plonger dans son cou.

Elle n'étouffa son soupir de plaisir quand elle sentit les dents contre sa peau. Elle avait confiance, il ne lui ferais pas mal.

La main du garçon pressa son sein et elle rejeta la arrière dans un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Akashi reprit ses lèvres et commença à remonter sa nuisette. Sa deuxième main lui écarta les jambes et repoussa le tissu pour venir à la rencontre de sa féminité. Le cri de pur plaisir qu'il obtint le fit sauvagement sourire. Satsuki gémit de mécontentement quand il retira ses doigts.

La nuisette vola de même que le reste de leur vêtement. Le corps d'Akashi épousa parfaitement celui de Satsuki qui vibrait d'impatience.

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il s'enfonça avec un râle de plaisir. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi accueillante ?!

Il prit le temps de la laisser s'habituer à nouveau mais ce fut bien plus rapide. Satsuki bougeait déjà ses hanches pour l'obliger à se mouvoir au dessus d'elle.

Akashi prit un joyeux plaisir à lui obéir.

Leurs bouches se rencontraient aussi souvent que leurs corps. Akashi s'obligeait toujours à y aller doucement mais sentir ce corps si chaud contre le sien... lui faisait perdre la tête.

C'est presque avec regret qu'il se laissa aller à l'orgasme, désirant uniquement profiter de son étroitesse encore plus longtemps.

Satsuki s'entendit crier le nom de son amant et secoua sa tête tandis que son crâne explosait et que ses jambes se refermaient sur le rouge. Elle eut une ultime pensée pour l'absence de préservatif encore une fois et s'endormit quand Akashi retrouva sa place à sa gauche.

Noyés sous la couette blanche et nageant encore dans le plaisir total, les deux amoureux se calèrent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

><p>Kuroko s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qui était arrivé hier soir.<p>

Il n'avait absolument pas prévu que Kise les surprendrait en pleine action. En fait, le turquoise n'avait même pas prévu de faire quoi que ce soit avec Aomine !

Son but était juste d'amener le bleu à comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir avec le blond tant qu'il ne s'était pas avoué qu'il aimait encore son ancienne ombre.

Alors oui, ça avait été une surprise pour lui aussi de se retrouver avec ses genoux de chaque côté de son ventre et Aomine qui s'enfonçait sans répit dans son petit corps. Oh, ça avait été bon... pour le peu que ça avait duré.

Quand Kise était repartit, le bleu s'était mis à jurer et avait lâché Kuroko juste avant que celui ne soit foudroyé par l'orgasme qui tiraillait ses reins depuis un moment.

Sexuellement frustré et seul dans l'appartement, Kuroko avait pris un oreiller et une couverture et n'avait pas délogé du canapé. Aomine était partit il ne savait où et il était trop fier pour se finir manuellement. Le bleu était seulement réapparu très tôt ce matin mais ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole.

Alors quand il était rentré de sa journée de dur labeur, Kuroko avait fait sa valise et avait laissé un mot de remerciement à son ami... amant d'une nuit... quoi qu'il soit !

Sacrément remonté contre le bleu qui l'avait abandonné comme une chaussette, le turquoise effectua le chemin à pied et arriva chez lui à l'heure du repas.

Il toqua à la porte et Kagami lui ouvrit avec surprise :

-Kuroko ?!

-J'ai...

Ah... Fichue fierté...

-J'ai dit des choses vraiment horribles. Tu n'as rien fait pour que je m'énerve autant contre toi. Désolé...

Il baissa les yeux mais plus pour cacher combien ça lui coûter de s'excuser.

Kagami se gratta la joue et ouvrit la porte :

-J'ai fait des ramens... Tu en veux ?

-Évidemment !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant stupide d'imaginer même qu'il pouvait refuser de manger la cuisine de Kagami.

Parce que bon … le pompier avait un sacré avantage par rapport au bleu sur ce coup là.

* * *

><p>Midorima grimpa les marches vers son appartement en soupirant. Ses parents avaient tenus Aya contre eux pendant des heures en pleurant.<p>

Il était fatigué et maintenant que sa sœur était en sécurité, il se sentait d'attaque pour dormir plusieurs heures de suite.

-Bonsoir...

Takao était assis contre sa porte.

-Comment va Aya ?

-Étrangement bien.

Le brun eut un sourire amusé, comme s'il se doutait du comportement de la benjamine des Midorima.

-Je suis fatigué Takao et j'aimerais vraime-

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant la bouche chaude de son ami sur la sienne. De même en le sentant s'accrocher à lui.

Le vert ferma les yeux et ouvrit sa porte à l'aveuglette.

Visiblement, il dormirait beaucoup plus tard.

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Aya est sauvée, Akahi et Midorima trempent leurs biscuits... Tous les monde est content non ? Ah, non ... pas les fans du AoKuro, du AoKi et du KasaKi... Mais rien n'est joué mes loulous ! Continuez d'espérer.

Merci aux nouveaux followers et aux commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Bwouahahaha ! Himuro, il est gentil... trop gentil.

**Grwn** : Moi, je suis super contente de voir une grande review ! C'est Kise en Sailor Moon ! Et Kuroko en Miku des Vocaloids ! Aomine, je sais pas encore... Je l'avoue sans aucune honte, ça m'a fait rire. Je l'ai même noté quelque part (cherche le papier sur son bureau). Adieu la peluche toute mignonne ! Septième ciel... Bien trouvé !

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Alors déjà, je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait preum's sur ta fic ! Nah ! Je vais essayer d'être gentille avec Kagami mais... je promet rien ! Trop romantique... Du sexe, juste du sexe ! Mais continue donc à faire des grands commentaires, j'aime ça !

**Alyxel** : Mwouahahaha ! Je déteste Kuroko en peluche. Il est trop gentil Himuro (la vérité c'est que j'ai peur de ce qui va m'arriver dans la cave si Moona Neko découvre ce que je pourrais faire avec lui...) Akashi, il s'emmerdait avec ses problèmes de couple et de libido !

**Emy-nee** : Tu comprends mieux ! Quel Kiwi ?! J'ai encore raté un épisode ?! Est-ce qu'on sait enfin comment Koganei comprend Mitobe ?! Ils sont leur trophée, t'inquiètes !

**Lili69goth** : Le pire, c'est que je le savais... Pour ma défense, il était tard ! Ou j'étais fatiguée... Ou les deux et j'ai eu la flemme de me relire, voilà ! Tu me fais peur avec tes couteaux !

**Moona Neko** : Tu veux bosser avec Aomine ?! Je te le passe quand tu veux ! Je suis fière de moi. Arrêtes avec te compliments, ça me flatte ! N'ai pas honte, ça ma fait rire les deux fois qu'on en a parlé. Et je ris encore … Yeah ! Barbecue !

**Rinosuke** : Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Il est bizarre Kuroko, hein ? Je le préfère comme ça, il fait moins... soumis.

**Laura-067** : Plus court, je sais pas, il est arrivé en double ! Donc pour moi, ça reste kif-kif!Mais ça s'arrange pour Midorima et Takao ! Et Aomine... Bon lui, non pas du tout...

**Hikaru Chesire** : J'ai choisi au pif ! Enceinte, enceinte... même moi, je ne le sais pas encore (peut-être que si, qui sait?).

**Sacaly Aroma** : Il t'a fallu du courage ! Comment m'est venu l'idée ? Une simple image et je me suis demandé ce que ça pourrait donner un AkaMomo. Après c'est grâce à mon esprit pervers et sadique. Merci pour les chocolats (les a mangé d'un coup) !

**Rukame** : Dommage, c'est bon le Yop ! Ma fic t'aime aussi ! C'étaient les premiers que j'écrivais donc s'ils sont biens, tant mieux ! Désolée pour les cauchemars !

**Buli-chan **: Tout... d'un coup ?! Je vais devoir écrire plus vite ! C'est son unique héritier et il est sexy ! Il allait pas l'abîmer ! Midorima est inspiré... de moi (n'a pas honte de l'avouer). Stop au sang, j'ai des lecteurs qui font des cauchemars !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Trois mois se sont écoulés et chacun reprend sa vie : Midorima et Takao se remettent ensemble, Aya tient sa promesse et rend visite à Haizaki, Kise a commencé ses nouvelles études, Momoi et Nijimura ont leurs postes pleinement acquis, Akashi ne parle plus à son père, Kuroko et Kagami tentent de se comprendre mutuellement, Aomine est choqué que sa mère veille épouser Rito et Murasakibara et Himuro... commencent à s'engueuler pour un rien. _Chapitre 39 : L'éloignement est un fardeau ! _


	40. 39- L'éloignement est un fardeau!

Lali oh ! Nouvelle importante : ce chapitre compris, il n'y a plus que 5 chapitres avant le point final ! Personnellement, ça me fait un petit choc de devoir me dire que « l'Impératrice » va tirer sa révérence... J'espère pouvoir vous donner le maximum d'émotions et conclure dans un fin qui plaira plus ou moins à tous !

Bonne lecture !

_Trois mois se sont écoulés et chacun reprend sa vie : Midorima et Takao se remettent ensemble, Aya tient sa promesse et rend visite à Haizaki, Kise a commencé ses nouvelles études, Momoi et Nijimura ont leurs postes pleinement acquis, Akashi ne parle plus à son père, Kuroko et Kagami tentent de se comprendre mutuellement, Aomine est choqué que sa mère veille épouser Rito et Murasakibara et Himuro... commencent à s'engueuler pour un rien._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39 : L'éloignement est un fardeau ! <strong>

Kagami préparait le petit-déjeuner en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à Kuroko.

Assis à la table où les deux garçons prenaient tous leurs repas, le turquoise caressait le dos de son chien avec un immense sourire. Ou du moins, ce que le rouge imagina comme immense sourire.

En trois mois, les deux amis avaient eu le temps de s'expliquer : un soir, bien que très réfractaire au début, Kuroko avait raconté à Kagami, la période où il se considérait en couple avec l'Empereur.

Le pompier avait été horrifié de la nonchalance avec laquelle le turquoise avait parlé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ses poings, serrés à en devenir blancs et qui tremblaient.

Et l'immense douleur dans ses yeux, presque la même quand ils avaient découvert la liaison entre Aomine et Kise.

Évidemment, tout était plus clair avec ça. Kagami, par curiosité, avait demandé combien de personnes avaient dû se soumettre à la règle de non-sentiments avec Kuroko : le turquoise avait déclaré sans gêne qu'ils n'étaient que deux.

Aomine et lui.

Cela dit, le jeune maître de maternelle avait tenu à préciser qu'il était seulement allé jusqu'au véritable bout avec le rouge. Ce qui déclencha une étrange fierté chez le garçon en question.

Durant cette longue période, Kuroko lui avait annoncé qu'il se mettrait bientôt à la recherche d'un autre logement. Mais le rouge ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une telle démarche : la maternelle n'était pas loin du tout et sa chambre était mieux utilisée par lui que par la poussière due au manque d'habitation dedans.

Le turquoise avait donc définitivement posé ses valises à condition de payer la moitié du loyer.

Kagami enleva son tablier et amena le petit-déjeuner à table. Kuroko se leva pour laver ses mains et reprit sa place à table.

-Bon appétit.

-Bon appétit.

Le rouge dévora comme d'habitude son repas mais le turquoise fut plus calme. Tellement calme que Kagami s'arrêta un instant :

-Tu vas bien ?

Sursautant comme s'il sortait de ses pensées, Kuroko le regarda avec ses grands yeux cyans :

-Oui... Juste un problème avec un des enfants à la maternelle...

-Oh...

Le pompier se passa la main dans les cheveux : les gosses s'étaient pas son truc mais son... ami semblait un peu perturbé :

-... Tu veux en parler ?

Les yeux vides -même si ça s'arrangeait au fil du temps... ou alors Kagami devenait excellent à deviner ses expressions- reflétèrent un instant de la surprise puis Kuroko prit une bouchée de riz.

Il mastiqua, avala et but un peu :

-Il... refuse de parler. A moi comme aux autres enfants. Je sais qu'il peut le faire pourtant, je l'entends bien quand ses parents me le confie mais... une fois qu'ils partent, il ne dit plus rien. Jusqu'au soir quand ses parents reviennent.

Kuroko avait toujours entendu qu'il avait en don avec les enfants mais celui-là lui posait problème. Oh, il n'était pas méchant ! Mais il se contentait de fixer les autres, sans qu'aucun mot ne franchisse ses lèvres même si on venait de lui poser une question.

-Il est peut-être timide !

-Je sais pas...

Le plus petit fronça les sourcils et se remit à manger. Kagami fit de même puisque la conversation semblait terminé.

-Est-ce que je suis ridicule ?

-...Hein ?

Kagami regardait le garçon en face qui se cachait derrière ses mèches turquoise.

-Est-ce que je suis ridicule ? De ne pas vouloir de sentiments parce que j'ai peur de souffrir ? Que je me fiche des blesser les autres tant que moi, je ne suis pas blessé ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?!

-S'il te plaît... répond-moi.

Le rouge souffla et se passa encore une fois la main dans les cheveux. Kuroko le faisait de plus en plus régulièrement le coup de poser des questions pareils sans préambule.

Et à chaque fois, il s'obligeait à être sincère :

-Je... pense... Je suis certain que ce qui s'est passé avec Akashi a été horrible et donc, tu as une bonne raison d'éviter que ça recommence. Mais si tu continues d'agir comme ça... ça me donne juste l'impression que tu joues le jeu d'Akashi...

-Comment ça ?

Le pompier chercha ses mots :

-Et bien... Tout ce que je comprend... c'est qu'il c'est servit de toi et que maintenant, tu refuses d'avoir une autre relation. Il... a fait en sorte que tu ne puisses jamais avoir quelqu'un d'autre à part lui.

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre tandis que les mot de Kagami faisaient leur chemin dans sa tête.

Cependant, le rouge n'avait pas finit :

-Mais jamais...jamais, je n'ai pensé que tu étais ridicule.

Le seul à être ridicule ici, c'était sans aucun lui... Parce que malgré leur « dispute » et tout ce que Kuroko avait pu dire... Kagami était certain d'être amoureux de lui.

-Kuroko !

Le concerné leva les yeux vers son ami :

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

Il vit le turquoise déglutir difficilement et serrer les poings :

-Je... sais.

« _Je sais_ ». Deux mots qui venaient de prouver à Kagami que Kuroko faisait de son mieux pour ne plus fuir.

Et pour lui, c'était déjà un miracle !

* * *

><p>Midorima, Takao, Kazuo et Miho effectuaient leur première sortie à quatre.<p>

Le petit garçon de 4 ans dorénavant, était en charge de la poussette de sa petite sœur. Et le brun prenait très à cœur son travail de grand frère !

Miho gazouillait comme à son habitude, regardant curieusement partout autour d'elle.

Un peu plus loin, les deux adultes se disputaient gentiment sur l'endroit où ils allaient tous pique-niquer. Si Midorima acceptait de mauvaise grâce de manger dans l'herbe, il voulait que ce soit dans un lieu interdit aux animaux. Takao, lui, tentait de le convaincre que les animaux ne faisaient pas leurs besoins partout.

-Shin-chaaaaan !

-Takao, j'ai dit non.

-Mais les enfants...

-N'utilise pas tes enfants comme prétexte alors que TU souhaites uniquement voir des animaux.

Takao tenta les yeux larmoyants mais le vert tourna la tête pour ne pas le regarder.

-Shin-chaaaaan !

-Non.

Le brun s'approcha et souffla :

-Et ce soir, je te...

Midorima devint de plus en plus rouge à chaque mot qui sortait de cette bouche dépravée.

-D'accord, Shin-chan ?

Le plus petit affichait un grand sourire, savant d'avance qu'il avait gagné. Ce qui énerva prodigieusement le médecin.

-Tch... Voila ce que je te propose : on mange là où je veux et ensuite, on va au zoo.

Le père pesa le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Devinant que Midorima ne pouvait accepter davantage, il accepta.

Serrant son amant contre lui, Takao courut rattraper ses enfants et leur annonça la bonne nouvelle. Kazuo sauta dans les bras de son parrain pour déposer un énorme bisou sur sa joue.

-Merci Tonton Shin-chan !

Le vert grommela mais un petit sourire fleurissait déjà sur ses lèvres.

Les trois Takao et lui se posèrent sous un arbre et Midorima déplia la nappe et installa le nécessaire dessus.

Kazuo bavait d'avance sur les sandwichs préparés par sa grand-mère et Takao prit Miho sur ses genoux pour lui donner son biberon :

-C'est encore chaud ?

-Oui, le lait était dans un thermos.

Midorima prit à son tour un sandwich et le fils s'approcha de son père en lui en tendait également un :

-Papa... Aaaah !

Takao ouvrit la bouche et croqua dans le sandwich :

-C'est bon ?

-Délicieux !

L'enfant sourit et décida d'aller grimper sur les genoux de son parrain.

Midorima caressa ses cheveux bruns sans lâcher le spectacle en face de ses yeux : le sourire de pur plaisir qu'affichait son amant en regardant sa fille était merveilleux !

Il était merveilleux !

Il y a trois mois, quand Aya avait finalement été retrouvée et que Takao l'avait drôlement surpris avec ce baiser, le vert avait cru mourir de bonheur en le sentant contre lui.

* * *

><p>La porte de l'appartement avait été refermée avec violence et ils n'avaient pas eu le courage d'attendre d'aller dans la chambre pour se déshabiller. Leurs bouches se heurtaient avec violence et leurs mains redécouvraient chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre.<p>

Alors une fois sur le lit, les choses avaient encore accéléré et la patience avait disparu.

En grognant, Midorima avait renversé Takao et avait dévoré son dos et ses fesses de son regard brûlant.

Le brun gémissait d'impatience, répétant sans cesse le surnom de son ami. Il en avait besoin, ils en avaient besoin ! Cette nuit horrible dans le centre de détention et Midorima l'accueillant à peine son pied eut-il quitté cet Enfer...

Takao sentit la langue de son partenaire le préparer. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire d'y aller sans plus de cérémonie, qu'ils prendront plus de temps la prochaine fois mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps pour lui qu'il savait qu'il devait prendre son mal en patience.

Midorima se répétait la même chose, les gestes revenant naturellement à son esprit. Takao qu'il avait tellement voulu était enfin là, dans son lit avec lui. Cette fois, il ne partirait plus !

Takao s'accrochait au draps en se tortillant : le vert était cruel de prendre autant de temps.

-Shin-chaaan... Viens !

-Maintenant ?

-Oui !

Quand il sentit que le torse du garçon se collait à son dos et que la bouche du vert attrapa son oreille, le père de famille ne retint pas le sanglot de plaisir qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres alors que Midorima s'enfonça en lui.

Ce n'était ni précautionneux ni violent. C'était comme il fallait, comme il aimait que ce se soit fait. Juste comme il aimait recevoir son amant en lui.

Midorima plongeait dans ce corps sans retenue, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, le seul sanglot que Takao poussa fut de plaisir et il se mit à gémir le nom du garçon dessous.

Le vert lécha l'oreille qu'il avait gentiment mordu et bougea. A chaque fois qu'il revenait, il pourrait jurer que Takao s'ouvrait davantage avec une facilité déconcertante.

La front sur le matelas, le brun n'avait plus conscience de rien.

Les doigts de Midorima se glissèrent entre les siens et le vert sentit que le plus petit venait à sa rencontre. Ses fesses cherchaient désespérément ses hanches et Midorima se releva légèrement pour apercevoir le frisson qui serpentait le long de sa colonne vertébral alors qu'il venait de s'enfoncer entièrement en lui.

Le médecin posa sa bouche sur la nuque de Takao et embrassa tendrement sa peau puis colla son front contre les cheveux sombres.

-Shin-chan...

* * *

><p>-Shin-chan !<p>

Sursautant violemment, Midorima laissa échapper son sandwich qui fut immédiatement volé par un oiseau qui tournait autour de leur nappe depuis un moment. Il regarda l'animal s'éloigner avec un morceau de pain de mie bien plus grand que lui.

-Shin-chan ! Tu es toujours avec nous ?!

-...Hein ? Pardon, tu disais quoi ?

Takao gonfla ses joues et se répéta :

-Kazuo veut aller au zoo maintenant donc as-tu fini oui ou non ?

Midorima regarda l'oiseau et répondit :

-Visiblement oui.

Takao se leva donc et le vert fit de même. Miho dormait dans sa poussette et Kazuo était prêt à partir.

Les deux adultes secouèrent et plièrent la nappe et Takao la rangea dans son sac à dos.

Kazuo exigea de monter sur les épaules de son père qui accepta, bien évidemment. Midorima, anticipant la question de son amant, s'occupa de la poussette.

Trois mois déjà que Takao était redevenu son amant... Ce n'était pas facile de garder le secret et même passer la nuit chez l'un ou chez l'autre demandait une organisation précise et rigoureuse.

Le téléphone du vert vibra et il lut le SMS de sa petite sœur, les sourcils froncés.

-Tout va bien Shin-chan ?

-Oui... Juste un SMS d'Aya.

-Oh... Il y a un problème ?

Midorima rangea le portable dans son jean et se remit en route.

-Non.

Abandonnant pour l'instant, Takao chercha son portefeuille et paya les entrées du zoo. Kazuo voulut descendre de ses épaules et le petit garçon fila voir les singes. Miho dormait toujours.

Surveillant son fils du coin de l'œil, le brun dit enfin :

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Midorima soupira devant l'entêtement de son amant mais répondit :

-Elle veut que je lui serve d'excuse pendant qu'elle va voir Haizaki.

-Le kidnappeur ?!

-Oui...

Le vert cautionnait très difficilement l'espèce... d'affection que sa sœur avait pour le tressé. Cependant, puisqu'Aya était toujours aussi rigoureuse dans ses études, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'empêcher d'aller le voir.

Désormais étudiante en faculté de psychologie, la petite verte semblait avoir pris un nouveau train pour l'indépendance, se fichant dorénavant bien de l'avis de son frère. Seuls leurs parents ne savaient rien de ses visites au centre pénitencier.

Cette histoire avait incroyablement transformé la jeune fille. Ses cheveux poussaient toujours et rappelait à Midorima, la coiffure d'Aida Riko et il se souvenait encore du cri d'horreur de sa mère quand elle avait découvert le massacre capillaire.

Aya s'était excusé auprès de Takao quelques jours après sa libération, concernant son attitude datant d'avant son élèvement. Elle avait également rendu visite à la femme de Kotoe Jun, enfermé pour très longtemps en prison. La belle-mère de Takao avait pleuré en s'excusant et la verte l'avait rassuré : seul son mari était en faute.

Kissa et elle avaient développé une sorte d'amitié et la petite sœur de Takao couvrait régulièrement la verte quand celle-ci rendait visite à Haizaki, sous prétexte que c'était une merveilleuse histoire d'amour !

Midorima ne comprenait vraiment pas comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là.

Takao profita de son moment d'absence pour lui voler un baiser et courir vers son fils qui tendait la main vers le tigre plus loin.

Il baissa ses yeux verts en direction de Miho qui se réveillait déjà.

La sortant de la poussette, il la maintint contre lui tandis qu'il rejoignait Takao et Kazuo.

Midorima sourit d'impatience en se rappelant soudainement de ce que son amant avait promit de lui faire ce soir avec sa bouche.

Rien que sa bouche.

* * *

><p>Aomine mère et fils se fixaient furieusement.<p>

L'annonce des fiançailles entre Rito et mal avait plutôt été mal digérée par le policier qui ne comprenait décidément pourquoi pas, ils tenaient tant à s'épouser à leurs âges.

-C'est ridicule !

Et c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-Daiki, quand on est incapable d'avoir une relation qui ne dépasse pas les cinq mois, on se tait.

-Pourtant, tu es prête à épouser quelqu'un que doit connaître depuis moins longtemps que ça.

Le calme dangereux d'Aoi n'effrayait étrangement pas Aomine aujourd'hui.

-C'est lui, tu comprends Daiki ? C'est lui, c'est comme ça.

-Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Tu ne le connais pas depuis assez longtemps !

Non, il ne comprenait pas ! C'était absolument incompréhensible !

-Je suis sur que Satsu sera de mon avis.

Aoi tiqua au prénom de sa « fille » et pinça les lèvres :

-Satsuki sera heureuse pour moi car elle comprendra plus facilement que toi que j'aime Rito et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui !

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de l'épouser pour ça !

Le bleu était choqué par la facilité de sa mère a accepter quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une demande en mariage.

-Mon premier mariage, Daiki, ce fut celui avec ton père. Inutile de te rappeler le désastre que ça était, j'ai dû déjà t'en parler. J'ai envie d'épouser Rito parce que je l'aime et que, pour une fois, je voulais un mari qui prenne soin de moi.

-Mais il est... il est...

Aoi soupira en regardant tristement son fils :

-Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Mais que ce soit Rito ou un autre homme, tu n'aurais jamais accepté un beau-père.

Elle fit une pause et reprit :

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur Daiki ainsi que celui de Satsuki... Ne peux-tu pas vouloir la même chose pour moi pour une fois ?

-Mais c'est pour ça que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'épouser ! Vous pouvez simplement rester comme vous êtes actuellement !

-Bon sang, ce que tu es borné !

Aomine se leva en fulminant :

-Visiblement, me demander si j'étais d'accord n'avait aucune importance puisque tu comptes quand même l'épouser...

-Daiki...

-Je vais y aller.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta le salon et claqua la porte d'entrée.

Sa voiture démarra en trombe et il se dépêcha de rejoindre le poste de police pour débuter sa journée de travail.

Quand sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait une chose importante à lui annoncer hier soir, il avait filé le lendemain matin, certain qu'elle s'était séparée de ce Rito de pacotille !

Et bien non !

En garant sa voiture, Aomine aperçut une chevelure blonde facilement reconnaissable :

-Kise ?!

L'ancien mannequin, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de lui, se retourna et afficha un immense sourire :

-Aominecchi ! Ça fait longtemps !

Le bleu se gratta la joue : il s'était seulement croisé par ci par là pendant trois mois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le sourire se fana un peu :

-Le furet de mon colocataire s'est enfui alors je venais voir si quelqu'un n'avait pas déposé une annonce ici par hasard.

-Pas que je sache... Je te préviendrais si j'entends parler de ça.

-Merci beaucoup !

Le blond commença à se détourner pour repartir quand Aomine lui prit le bras.

-...Aominecchi ?

Prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, le policier le lâcha et le regarda, incapable de savoir ce qui venait de prendre.

-Désolé... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Aomine le regarda et demanda :

-Tu... as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Kasamatsuchii m'invite au restaurant...

-Je vois...

Inconsciemment, Kise recula d'un pas tout en disant la phrase suivante :

-Et puis... Kurokocchi n'aimerait pas savoir qu'on passe du temps ensemble le soir alors qu'il t'attend à l'appartement...

-Tetsu est repartit chez Bakagami.

En lui lassant juste un mot sur la table. Juste cinq mots.

_Merci. Je rentre chez Kagami. _

Le blond et le bleu n'avait qu'un mètre et quelques qui les séparaient. Autrement dit, si chacun tendait le bras, ils pouvaient se toucher. Mais Kise recula encore d'un pas.

-Mes cours vont bientôt commencer...

-Ah...

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à sortir parce que Kise... Kise était en train de se mordiller la lèvre.

Aomine se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de Kise.

-A bientôt Aominecchi.

Il se ressaisit à temps pour adresser un vague salut à son ancien amant. Le bleu regarda la silhouette disparaître et soupira : il avait eu envie de lui hurler de le pardonner, de lui accorder une nouvelle chance mais... inutile de se leurrer...depuis que le blond les avait découvert, Kuroko et lui sur la table, Kise l'évitait un peu... Beaucoup.

Aomine se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant... Il n'était pas prêt de l'avoir à nouveau son Kise...

* * *

><p>Oh bon sang...Oh bon sang !<p>

Son cœur battait trop vite.

Kise s'arrêta et colla son dos au mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Kuroko avait laissé Aomine pour Kagami. Il ne chercherait pas désespérément de l'oxygène, il se roulerait par terre de rire !

Le blond avait failli hurler « Bien fait ! » au policier et s'était retenu de toutes ses forces. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait !

Kise n'était plus qu'à cinq minutes de l'endroit où ses cours étaient donnés. Sa formation comportait quelques mois de cours intensifs et ensuite, il serait dirigé vers un aéroport pour commencer une formation de copilote.

Et seulement après un examen auquel il devra présenter des résultats excellents, il sera autorisé à prendre les commandes de l'avion, un pilote expérimenté près de lui pour ses premiers vols.

Le blond rêvait déjà des destinations paradisiaques ou de pays sous la neige. Des lieux enchanteurs loin du Japon, loin de Kuroko et loin d'Aomine.

Heureusement, Kasamatsu était là : en tant qu'ami, il avait consolé le plus jeune et l'avait rassuré. Kise n'était pas celui en tort.

Les deux garçons sortaient régulièrement au restaurant, au cinéma, au karaoké... Et jamais le brun n'avait montré ses signes d'amour pour l'ancien mannequin.

C'était purement et simplement de l'amitié et bon sang, il en avait bien besoin en ce moment.

Kise passa le portail du centre de formation et fut accueillit par quelques garçons de sa « classe ». Ici, tout le monde connaissait Kise Ryota, le mannequin mais personne n'en n'avait fait une histoire.

Il était là pour un nouveau départ comme la plupart d'entre eux.

Avant de suivre les autres à l'intérieur, il décida d'envoyer un SMS à Kasamatsu :

« _J'ai hâte ! _»

Il ne reçut pas de réponse mais ce n'était pas grave.

Le brun était aussi comme ça.

* * *

><p>En montant les escaliers pour rejoindre le bureau de Nijimura, Satsuki croisa certains de ses joueurs :<p>

-Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

-Ah ! Coach ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez !

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée croire ?

Les garçons bégayèrent et finirent par filer en direction de leurs classes.

Satsuki haussa les épaules et continua sa route.

Nijimura remplissait des papiers quand elle toqua à la porte.

-Oui ?

-Bonjour, Nijimura-kun ! Je ne te dérange pas trop ?

-Momoi, bonjour... Non, c'est bon. Que puis-je pour toi ? Un thé ?

Elle acquiesça et s'installa dans le petit espace installé pour la dégustation du thé.

-Je voudrais avoir ton autorisation pour une rencontre avec un autre collège.

-Déjà ?

-Je les entraîne dans ce but depuis que je suis arrivée.

Le brun lui tendit la tasse traditionnelle et la rose veilla à ne pas se brûler les doigts.

-Quelle équipe ?

-La première.

Nijimura s'installa en face de la jeune fille et porta le thé à ses lèvres.

-C'est toi la coach après tout.

-Merci.

En fait, pour être plus exacte, Satsuki espérait que l'équipe soit prête. Elle avait beau se le répéter tous les matins, elle était bien meilleure en manager qu'en coach. Elle ne serait jamais Aida ou Masako...

La rose n'avait pas confié ses doutes à Akashi car le jeune homme était en pleine crise avec son père. Ayant très mal digéré les choses horribles que l'actuel dirigeant de l'Empire avait dit sur sa compagne, le jeune héritier avait exigé que leurs bagages soient amenés dans un autre des appartement de la famille Akashi. Désirant néanmoins faire visiter Kyoto à sa petite-amie, l'Empereur n'avait pas salué son père et ils avaient quitté le manoir dés le lendemain.

Cependant, quand le rouge vérifiait des détails de dernières minutes, Satsuki avait fui vers la cuisine pour remercier la brave femme qui l'avait consolé.

Et au moment où elle allait franchir la porte d'entrée, elle avait sentit le regard rouge sur elle. Dignement, elle avait fait face à Masato et avait esquissé un salut respectueux vers l'homme avant de quitter la demeure sans un regard en arrière.

Akashi se trouvait être un guide touristique parfait.

L'appartement aussi était magnifique : s'inspirant du décor traditionnel, l'intérieur n'avait pas tous les appareils récents de celui à Tokyo. Mais en même temps, comme disait l'Empereur, cet appartement n'était pas beaucoup utilisé puisque que le manoir était dans la même ville.

Mais il se trouvait que cet appartement... renfermait tout ce qui avait un lien avec Akashi Sairenji. En voulant ouvrir un des placard, Satsuki était tombé avec un petit portrait de la défunte mère de son amant.

Alors quand Akashi l'avait trouvé en train de fixer le portrait, elle s'était excusée et avait voulu le ranger mais le rouge s'était contenté de sourire en prenant l'objet en question. Il avait précautionneusement retiré la poussière et avait contemplé sa mère un peu tristement.

-Tu lui ressembles.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui. Ce n'est pas aussi flagrant qu'avec ton père mais maintenant, je peux aussi dire que tu ressembles à ta mère. Elle était vraiment très belle.

Akashi avait embrassé son front :

-Oui, elle l'était.

Les yeux vairons avait caressé les nombreux cartons.

-Mon père s'est débarrassé de tout : ses vêtements, ses portraits et même les albums de famille.

-Tu veux dire que quelque part là-dedans, se trouve des photos de toi enfant ?

-Sans aucun doute.

Les yeux roses brillaient et Akashi avait soupiré en commençant à sortir les cartons.

Satsuki se sentit jalouse de la beauté naturelle et de la classe indescriptible de la grande Akashi Sairenji. C'était vraiment tout une autre éducation...

Et puis, Akashi sortit un épais livre à la couverture noire. La rose s'approcha, devinant qu'il devait s'agir de l'album de famille.

Satsuki découvrit le couple Akashi, jeune et souriant le jour de leur mariage. La robe de la mariée était un chef d'œuvre qui laissa la rose sans voix. Une vraie robe de princesse avec une traîne immense ! Et la superbe parure de diamant rajoutait, il fallait l'avouer, une autre raison d'être jalouse de cette magnifique femme.

Les photos suivantes montraient des moments de vie comment à tous. Sairenji avec des fleurs, Masato à son bureau...

Les années défilaient aussi et c'était étrange de les voir vieillir ainsi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit ventre fasse son apparition.

-Te voilà enfin.

-Il semblerait oui.

Ils tournèrent ensemble les pages suivantes où les photos montraient une femme enceinte radieuse et un mari attentionné.

Puis ce ventre devint un bébé aux cheveux rouges.

-Tu étais tellement mignon !

Satsuki s'extasiait sur les photos de son enfance. La première fois qu'il tint son biberon tout seul, son premier repas comme un grand, ses premier pas, son entrée en maternelle puis au primaire.

Cependant, le reste n'était que pages vides. La mort de Sairenji avait dû empêcher Masato de poursuivre cet album où il le savait, sa femme n'apparaîtrait plus.

Et cela rendit Satsuki terriblement malheureuse :

-Akashi...

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais qu'on le ramène à Tokyo... et qu'on le complète... Si tu veux bien.

Le rouge la regarda pendant un instant et la serra contre lui. Un peu surprise, la rose noua ses bras autour de lui à son tour.

-J'en serais très heureux.

Ils rangèrent ensuite les cartons et découvrirent les futons dans la chambre. La jeune fille vit son amant tordre un peu la bouche, plus vraiment habitué à ce genre de … confort commun au bas peuple.

Satsuki les installa après avoir bien veillé à ce qu'ils soient aérés et Akashi l'avait renversé dans le but évident de lui faire encore l'amour.

-Tu sais ce que le médecin à dit, Akashi ! Hier, c'était une occasion spéciale !

-Il a dit « peu d'activité physique ». Pour moi, ça ne sonne pas comme « pas d'activité physique ».

Elle gonfla ses joues et joua sa dernière excuse :

-Pas sans préservatif !

-Oh ? Vraiment ?

Akashi avait employé les minutes suivantes à jouer avec sa langue et ses doigts jusqu'à ce que la rose le supplie de venir en elle.

Et inutile de préciser qu'il avait, bien évidemment, répondu au mieux à sa demande.

Alors une fois à Tokyo, Satsuki avait immédiatement commencé à prendre la pilule. Et quand le mois avaient passé sans qu'elle n'ai son excuse bien pratique sous la douche -Akashi l'avait encore au travers de la gorge- elle avait sérieusement pensé qu'il avait réussi à la mettre enceinte !

Sept tests de grossesse plus tard dont quatre négatifs, la rose s'était obligé à prendre rendez-vous chez une gynécologue. Les choses étaient revenues à la normal avec son corps mais ces trois tests positifs l'inquiétait : elle ne voulait pas être enceinte, du moins pas maintenant !

Seulement, les gynécologues se faisaient étrangement rare -comme par hasard- et elle dû se renseigner à l'Aiiku Hospital qui lui appris qu'ils étaient en grève.

Le seul « habilité » à les remplacer tant que ce n'était pas trop compliqué était Midorima.

Mine de rien, c'était gênant pour la rose et elle préféra attendre un peu.

Et son rendez-vous était aujourd'hui.

Satsuki quitta Teiko, prit son bus et pria tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables.

Ce fut une très jeune femme qui prit soin d'elle, une interne visiblement. Elle fit remonter son tee-shirt à la jeune coach et déposa une espèce de crème hyper froide sur son ventre. Pas agréable du tout.

Allumant l'écran, elle posa un objet dont Satsuki n'avait pas retenu le nom sur son ventre et la rose envoya une nouvelle prière.

L'interne mit quelques minutes à fixer l'écran, les yeux plissés. Les yeux roses se tournèrent aussi dans cette direction mais l'image était très sombre et elle ne distingua rien.

Finalement, la jeune médecin essuya la crème et permit à Satsuki de rabaisser son tee-shirt :

-Je ne vois rien. Vous en seriez à douze semaines si j'ai bien compris ?

-Oui...

-Non, j'aurais remarqué dans ce cas. L'heureux événement est pour plus tard.

Satsuki se retint de lui sauter au cou pour la remercier.

Par prudence, l'interne enverrait un échantillon de sang mais vraiment, il n'y avait que très, très peu de chance qu'elle attende un enfant.

Peut-être ne devrait-elle pas en être aussi heureuse mais vraiment, elle ne se sentait pas prête à devenir mère.

* * *

><p>Himuro s'était très bien habitué à reprendre les cours.<p>

Ses premiers mois dans cette faculté de commerce lui avait rappelé pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il avait dû sacrifier pour devoir rester là.

Murasakibara lui manquait. Trois mois à devoir uniquement s'appeler, sans sentir la peau de l'autre même le temps d'un week-end.

Trois mois qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour.

Il voulait son géant !

Tout récemment, un des professeurs avait mis les étudiants en binôme et Himuro avait pu rencontrer une jeune fille adorable nommée Saki.

Des cheveux blonds presque blancs et de grands yeux bleus sur un visage de porcelaine et une taille de poupée.

Une jolie poupée à la langue acérée et ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Dés le début, elle avait bien fait comprendre qu'Himuro lui plaisait, ce qui avait un peu dérangé le plus vraiment amnésique. Encore maintenant, il revivait ses souvenirs en rêve, se rappelait brutalement de quelque chose en plein cours ou avait l'impression de ne jamais oublié un autre moment de son passé.

Et aujourd'hui, ils devaient recueillir des données en centre-ville. Le binôme croisait régulièrement d'autres binôme qui affichait toujours un sourire de bon courage au garçon. Il fallait préciser que Saki ne lâchait pas son bras et fusillait chaque fille du regard.

Légèrement agacé, Himuro dit un peu sèchement :

-Saki-chan, nous sommes censés travailler ! Et tant que tu tiens mon bras, ça n'est pas possible !

-Moh, Tatsuya-kun ! Tu dois être gentil avec les filles !

-Je veux juste finir ça et rentrer chez moi !

-Chez toi ? Hmm... Je demande à quoi ressemble la maison de Tatsuya-kun...

Le garçon soupira et continua de marcher.

-Saki-chan, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'illusions. Je suis en couple et je suis très amoureux...

Saki ria gaiement et tira un peu la langue :

-Mais pour l'instant, tu es avec moi !

Plus pour longtemps, il était au bord du meurtre...

Songeant à cette bonne note en perspective, Himuro s'obligea à rester calme et croisa à nouveau un duo :

-Vous en êtes où ?

Le brun désigna Saki du menton et l'un des garçons posa sa main sur son épaule de libre :

-Tu es un homme fort et courageux ! Dorénavant, tu es un modèle pour moi !

-Arrêtes de te payer ma tête.

Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents et repartit avec l'autre garçon, concentré à l'extrême sur sa console de jeu.

-Saki, tu me serres trop fort...

-Parce que je ne veux pas perdre Tatsuya-kun !

Il soupira et traîna son boulet jusqu'au parc où il était certain d'avoir beaucoup de données.

-Je sais ! Je vais nous chercher à boire ! Attends-moi ici !

-H...hé ! Saki !

Mais la jeune fille courait déjà vers un distributeur de boissons.

Himuro soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Tat-chin ne devrait pas soupirer aussi fort...

-Si seulement...Je- !

L'étudiant en commerce se retourna pour découvrir le géant violet près de lui :

-A...tsushi... Mais... Qu'est-ce que...

-Hmm ? Tu me manquais donc je suis venu.

Le brun se jeta contre le pâtissier et le serra contre lui :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Tat-chin, tout le monde nous regarde.

-Je m'en fiche !

Pourtant ses joues chauffaient déjà et il recula un peu.

Il quémanderait un baiser plus tard.

-Je pensais que Tat-chin serait encore en cours à cette heure-là ?

-C'est le cas ! Mon prof nous a mis en binôme pour qu'on interroge des gens sur leurs habitudes.

Murasakibara émit son petit bruit de gorge et Himuro souhaita que Saki prenne le plus de temps possible.

-Tatsuya-kuuuuun !

La petite blonde platine s'accrocha à son bras sans attendre, deux canettes dans les mains.

-C'est long sans toi !

Himuro se glaça en sentant le regard violet sur lui. Ou plus précisément sur elle.

Saki releva ses beaux yeux bleus vers le géant :

-On peut vous aider ?

-Je vous retourne la même question.

Vois basse. Rauque. En colère.

Le brun déglutit puisqu'il remarqua parfaitement que Murasakibara devenait furieux tandis que Saki s'accrochait de plus en plus fort à son bras.

-Je suis désolée mais vous-

-Lâche-le et va t'en.

-Je ne vous permet pas de-

-Tout de suite !

Saki fila sans demander son reste en remarquant l'air très dangereux du violet.

-Tat-chin...

-Mon binôme...

-Je veux que tu changes ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle te touche !

Le violet gonfla ses joues dans une mimique très enfantine

-Si je pouvais Atsushi, je l'aurais fait.

Étrangement, Murasakibara se dressa de toute sa taille :

-Je veux que Tat-chin change de binôme.

-Et je te le redis, je ne peux pas !

-Tat-chin doit réessayer !

-Je l'ai déjà fait.

Et même si son prof l'avait plaint, il n'empêchait que changer était maintenant impossible.

Voyant que le violet s'apprêtait à redire quelque chose, Himuro lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

-Atsushi, j'ai dit non !

-Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un enfant. Parce que là, ça m'énerve.

Les yeux olives du brun s'ouvrirent un peu plus. Mais il haussa également la voix :

-Moi aussi, ça m'énerve ! Si je te dit que j'ai déjà demandé et que ce n'est pas possible alors fais-toi une raison !

-Ça ne serait pas arrivé si Tat-chin était venu à Tokyo.

-On a en déjà parlé ! Cette bourse compte beaucoup pour moi !

-Tu aurais pu en avoir une à Tokyo !

Himuro croisa les bras en plissant légèrement son œil visible :

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

-C'est cette petite garce qui s'accroche à toi.

Aïe, il s'énervait...

-Elle m'énerve aussi mais je ne vois pas en quoi, ça te concerne !

-Tat-chin est à moi !

-Atsushi, ne fais pas ton jaloux hyper protecteur, ce rôle te va très mal.

-Tat-chin ne comprend rien !

Mais Himuro aussi se sentait largué, là ! Et très énervé.

-Atsushi... Si tu es uniquement venu pour me rappeler que ne pas te suivre a été une très mauvaise décision alors tu peux repartir encore une fois ! Cette bourse, je l'ai, je la garde !

Murasakibara sembla s'être prit un coup et fixa son petit-ami, éberlué :

-Tu crois que... je suis uniquement venu pour ça ?

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter ! Quand je suis venu te voir à Tokyo, à chacun de nos appels et SMS et maintenant ici... Tu ne fais que me le dire !

Les garçons haussaient davantage la voix quand ils prenaient la parole à leur tour. Mais Himuro n'avait pas finit :

-Et je suis fatigué de t'entendre geindre : moi aussi, je voulais te suivre ! Mais est-ce si difficile à comprendre que cette bourse m'est précieuse ?! J'en ai marre que tu me répètes encore et encore que tu voulais que je te suives !

-Tat-chin...

-Non, Atsushi ! J'en peux plus ! Tu me manques aussi mais... j'en ai assez de devoir me sentir mal à chaque fois que tu me parles des universités de Tokyo. Je suis bien ici et je vais rester ici ! Si tu en as marre d'attendre, alors ne le fais plus !

Murasakibara le fixait silencieusement mais la colère était toujours présente dans ses yeux.

-Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des gens à interroger.

Himuro dépassa le violet, la tête basse à la recherche de Saki.

Le géant ne bougeait plus du tout. Mais il avait la désagréable impression que tout avait été dit.

* * *

><p>Kise arriva au restaurant italien en même temps que Kasamatsu.<p>

Ce repas était censé compenser le fait que la dernière fois, le brun avait une heure de retard et avait dû laisser le blond en plan.

Il trouva d'ailleurs que l'ancien mannequin était étrangement joyeux.

Leur table était bien placée et les deux garçons inspectèrent le menu alors que le serveur revenait. Kise prit la parole :

-Alors... Un carpaccio de saumon avec des baies roses...

-Deux.

-Et des pâtes carbonara !

-Deux.

-S'il vous plaît !

-Merci.

Comme les deux amis maîtrisaient à peu près l'utilisation de la fourchette et qu'ils étaient curieux de la nourriture italienne, le choix du restaurant avait paru une évidence. Par hasard, l'un d'eux venait d'ouvrir il y a peu.

-Il y a un peu de monde.

-Tes cours se passent bien ?

Kise hocha vigoureusement la tête :

-C'est génial ! Je sens vraiment que c'est fait pour moi !

-Les idiots ont toujours cette impression.

-Kasamatsucchi, tu es cruel !

Pourtant, le visage du blond était toujours aussi rayonnant et son sourire était sincère.

-Tu as l'air heureux. Quelque chose de bien s'est passé ?

-Mhh... On peut dire ça !

Heureux ? Oh non, c'était bien mieux ! Kise était littéralement en extase.

Aomine venait juste de se prendre ce que lui avait dû endurer à chacun de ses caprices. Il devait être très malheureux que Kuroko est préféré Kagami.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment très heureux !

Le blond en remercierait presque le turquoise. Presque, hein... Parce que Kise n'oubliait pas qu'Aomine l'avait quand même préférait à lui.

Et que ça, ça le foutait encore en rogne.

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Un coup de plus à chaque chapitre posté...

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Hikaru Chesire** : Un bon coup de poing et tout repart ! … Tu as fait pleurer Kise...

**Grwn** : Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette partie donc si tu as rit, ça me fait très plaisir ! Kuroko... il va finir en SDF un de ces jours... Shintaméo et Kazuriette... It's the love story ! Alerte, rire sadique ! Non, ne me fais pas de mal !

**Emy-nee **: Mwouahahahahahahaha ! … Tu verras. Oui, j'ai vuuu ! Pourquoi ont-ils grandi ! Ils étaient tellement mignons !

**Lili69goth** : Toi, je sais pas mais moi, je me retaperais pas 5h 30 de trajet sans profiter d'un lit avant. Et puis bon après, ils se sont pas trop croisés non plus. Pose la tronçonneuse !

**Laura-067** : Il est juste horrible le beau-père. MidoTaka : tout le monde sourit ! Trèèèèès longtemps... Kidnapping et violence, ça fait pas bon ménage... Encore heureux qu'Aomine l'ai reconnu ! Kuroko veut juste ne pas être un SDF...

**Buli-chan** : Tant mieux, je me disait : « Bon sang, il y a pire que moi ! ». Adieu Kuroko la peluche ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes/tous avec ce 3.0 ?! On parle d'un autre Akashi ! C'est mignon mais dangereux ! Aomine et son beau-papa... Ce fut comme ma potentielle belle-mère et moi... *se remémore le bon vieux temps

**Gil Prussi Beilschimdt II **: J'aime Kise donc j'aime aussi le faire souffrir... Pour mieux lui faire un câlin après. Ils sont kiki, hein ? Qui ne rêve pas d'être à la place de Momoi... ?

**Inukag9** : Même pas ! Takao a une excellente mémoire après tout ! C'est un des rares compliments que je vais lui faire : j'aurais aimé aussi pouvoir goûter ce qu'il cuisine... Le truc, c'est qu'elle reste mineure...

**Moona Neko** : MidoTaka en force ! Très rancunier même ! Pas touche à Kise ! Nooon, pas cette image dans ma tête ! La cave me fait peur par moment surtout que tu veux y mettre des araignées géantes ! Pas besoin de menottes, une ceinture, ça marche aussi ! Trop de Akashi ! Mais Kise voudra un câlin après tout ça... Tu voudra lui faire ?

**Alyxel** : Je te pardonne ! En même temps, Kise aurait pu frapper à la porte ! Mais c'est plus drôle comme ça ! Mwouahahaha ! Son Shin-chan va lui faire oublier cette horrible nuit en tout cas ! La cave est un endroit merveilleux : barbecue, piscine gonflable, karoaké... Tout est fait pour que les persos se mettent ensemble... Ouais, c'est le même principe que Secret Story... En moins merdique ! Bien, tu vois le côté positif ! Mouchoir ? Ah non, tu as prévu ta boîte. Joli réflexe !

**Lovely** : Euh... Oui. MidoTakaaaaa ! *fan

_Prochain chapitre _: Profitant du fait que toute la GM soit à Tokyo, Akashi décide de tous les réunir. Évidemment, il est temps de régler les comptes. Kise et Aomine se jettent les pires horreurs au visage, Kuroko s'en prend à Akashi, Midorima qui a fuit, il y a des années, est traité de faible et Murasakibara dit ses quatre vérités aux autres garçons. Et Momoi qui espérait juste passer un bon moment... reçoit un appel très important. _Chapitre 40 : Ce qui a changé nos vies ! _


	41. 40- Ce qui a changé nos vies!

Lali oh ! Après recalcule de ma part (effectué après de nombreuses menaces venant de mes propres amies...), le point final est reporté... Suivant les différents coups que je réussirais à éviter, cette fic verra la fin vers le chapitre 45... J'espère juste que ça ne va pas se terminer en « Misery » pour moi.

Bonne lecture !

_Profitant du fait que toute la GM soit à Tokyo, Akashi décide de tous les réunir. Évidemment, il est temps de régler les comptes. Kise et Aomine se jettent les pires horreurs au visage, Kuroko s'en prend à Akashi, Midorima qui a fuit, il y a des années, est traité de faible et Murasakibara dit ses quatre vérités aux autres garçons. Et Momoi qui espérait juste passer un bon moment... reçoit un appel très important._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40 : Ce qui a changé nos vies ! <strong>

Il avait fallu s'armer de patience pour préparer cette petite rencontre entre tous les anciens Miracles.

Akashi, en bon Empereur qu'il était, avait tenu à revoir ses anciens coéquipiers... pour des raisons qui échappaient à Satsuki. Elle savait juste qu'elle veillerait à ce que le rouge n'ai pas de ciseaux à portée de main cette fois.

Pour encore d'autres raisons -la rose ne savait pas grand chose au final-, l'Empereur voulait que cela se fasse dans son appartement. Soit.

Ils avaient légèrement déplacé le canapé de façon à pouvoir en installer un deuxième plus petit pour l'occasion. Canapé sûrement « emprunté » à son père puisqu'Akashi pouvait se montrer sacrement retors par moment... et très voleur aussi car Satsuki était certaine que ce service à thé n'avait jamais été dans ce placard avant leur retour de Kyoto.

Le rouge nia l'avoir subtilisé, évidemment.

L'Empereur ne volait pas, il... récupérait ce qu'il voulait à qui il voulait.

Mais le plus gros problème restait les différents emplois du temps de chacun. Si Akashi et Satsuki pouvaient facilement se libérer, ce n'était pas comme Kise avec son emploi du temps d'étudiant ou Midorima, condamné à faire des heures supplémentaires en raison des grèves incessantes des différents services de l'hôpital.

Murasakibara et Aomine avaient déjà un peu plus de liberté concernant leurs heures de travail : le violet réglait ses horaires à sa guise à chaque début de semaine et Aomine avait eu une petite promotion depuis l'affaire Aya.

Restait Kuroko... L'ancien joueur fantôme disparaissait encore à sa guise sans jamais répondre aux SMS ou aux appels.

La rose avait donc était mise à contribution pour que le turquoise amène ses fesses dans cet appartement en même temps que les autres.

Kuroko avait immédiatement répondu à Satsuki par contre, ignorant totalement Akashi.

La rose avait vraiment hâte de revoir ses amis -triste de savoir qu'elle n'avait qu'eux- notamment Murasakibara, qu'elle n'avait vu depuis … la dernière Winter Cup. Ou Kuroko depuis la fois où Midorima avait perdu son filleul. Même la dernière fois où elle avait vu Kise commençait à dater !

Non vraiment, il n'y avait pas que le vert, le bleu et le rouge à Tokyo !

N'ayant rien prévu de grandiose, Satsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller partout en attendant impatiemment. Akashi, qui levait régulièrement le nez de ses dossiers, souriait doucement en la regardant agir comme une enfant le soir de Noël.

La petite coach avait fourni des indications aux autres garçons afin qu'ils trouvent facilement l'appartement. Parce que, à part Aomine et Kuroko, les trois autres n'y étaient jamais allés.

Habillée d'une robe rose pâle très simple, Satsuki virevoltait partout dans le salon, ses longues mèches se baladant au gré de ses mouvements. Alors quand elle passa près d'Akashi, elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de le sentir passer sa main dedans et la retenir.

Elle se laissa glisser en arrière et se posa sur les genoux du rouge.

Un petit baiser, un léger frottement de nez et un sourire tendre.

Mais la rose ne se leurrait pas : le garçon était toujours capable de faire preuve de cruauté par moment.

Par contre elle pour l'instant, heureusement mais à l'avenir, qui sait … ?

Le rouge attrapa les cheveux derrière sa tête et emprisonna sa bouche avec la sienne. Satsuki sentit sa langue jouer avec la sienne et gémit de plaisir. Akashi attrapa sa taille et écrasa sa poitrine contre son torse.

-Aah... Pas maintenant, les autres ne vont pas tarder...

-On a encore du temps.

La main du garçon glissa entre ses cuisses et son index frôla la vieille inscription : son nom dans la peau délicate de son amante.

-Akashi...

-Laisse-toi faire.

Les doigts experts s'infiltrèrent en elle et la rose hoqueta de plaisir. En léchant sa gorge, le rouge la fit tourner sur ses genoux jusqu'à ce que Satsuki lui tourne le dos. Sa main se replaça entre ses jambes et la jeune fille sanglota de plaisir.

-Tu es tellement mouillée.

-A...Arrêtes !

-Tu le veux vraiment ?

Akashi arrêta effectivement de bouger et Satsuki se mit à donner des coups de hanches pour répondre à l'envie pressante dans ses reins.

-S'il te plaît...

-Que veux-tu ?

La rose gémit à nouveau et se cambra pour venir poser sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Akashiiii...

-Dis-le.

Il faisait exprès et elle le savait mais, encore une fois, elle capitula :

-Je te veux...

Elle pouvait parfaitement le sentir jubiler mais elle se sentait au bord de l'extase.

D'un mouvement, Satsuki se retrouva assise de l'autre côté sur les cuisses de son amant et noua ses bras autour de la nuque du rouge. Akashi glissa sa main derrière la jeune fille et la rose le sentit en elle la seconde d'après.

Immédiatement, Satsuki rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un petit cri de pur plaisir. Akashi l'embrassa et murmura contre ses lèvres :

-Je t'ai à peine pénétré que tu jouis déjà ? Tu es tellement impatiente.

-C'est ta faute...

Elle frissonna et Akashi commença à bouger. Du fait de cette position, il était entièrement en elle sans effort et la rose ondulait contre lui, son corps bougeant tout seul.

Le rouge grogna et mordit son épaule. Par vengeance, la jeune fille enfonça ses ongles dans la peau fine de sa nuque.

Conscient que les autres allaient bientôt arriver, l'Empereur accéléra doucement le rythme et sentit Satsuki se resserrer délicieusement autour de lui. Et ses gémissements l'enivraient davantage ! Oh, il lui ferait l'amour encore et encore cette nuit juste pour rattraper la rapidité de cette fois-ci.

On sonnait à la porte qu'ils venaient à peine de revenir de leur nuage post-orgasmique.

Les joues rouges, Satsuki vérifia qu'elle était présentable et remarqua le regard gourmand en face : elle ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit visiblement...

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Aomine.

-Salut.

-... C'est rare de te voir arriver en premier, Dai-chan !

Le bleu grogna et soupira en entrant dans l'appartement. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en découvrant Akashi qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Les jambes et les bras croisés, l'Empereur était totalement dans son rôle :

-Daiki.

-... Akashi...

Le policier se posa -se jeta- sur le canapé « emprunté », en face du rouge et instaurèrent un silence digne d'un temple.

Ce fut le deuxième invité en sonnant qui brisa cet absence de bruit quasi religieuse.

Encore une fois, Satsuki ouvrit la porte et fut gaiement salué par Kise tandis que Midorima se contenta de remonter ses lunettes et de lui lancer un « Bonjour » presque inaudible.

-Momocchiiiii !

Emporté par son élan, le blond rentra un peu trop fort dans la pauvre jeune rose qui crut voir le sol de trop près. Heureusement, Midorima la rattrapa avant la chute fatale. Un peu sonnée, elle remarqua cependant le sourire parfaitement menaçant d'Akashi.

Et Kise le remarqua aussi :

-A...Akashicchi ! Ça … Ça fait longtemps !

-En effet Ryota.

Par prudence, Midorima lâcha le bras de Satsuki qui chercha à calmer son amant d'un petit sourire. Le concerné plissa les yeux, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'elle tentait de faire.

-Shintaro.

-Akashi.

La rose était un peu rassurée, elle craignait vraiment que l'ambiance soit un peu froide mais visiblement... ce n'était pas encore le cas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard meurtrier de l'étudiant blond. Kise tentait apparemment d'assassiner Aomine avec ses beaux yeux dorés. Et chose étonnante : le bleu ne semblait pas à l'aise. Pas à l'aise du tout !

Un peu surprise du comportement de son ami d'enfance, Satsuki voulut être une bonne hôtesse et proposa au blond de s'asseoir près d'Akashi. Midorima dût également remarquer le manège des deux anciens amants et prit d'autorité une place près du policier.

Elle proposa à boire et s'éclipsa, laissant les garçons entre eux pendant un instant.

Akashi était d'un calme exemplaire alors que le bleu et le vert s'unissaient étonnamment, perturbés par le blond en face. Si Kise cherchait à anéantir le policier, il détournait ses yeux dorés dès qu'il croisait les yeux verts.

Satsuki pencha un peu la tête, se demandant réellement ce qui lui avait échappé.

-Satsuki, as-tu besoin d'aide ?

Les quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle et la rose assura qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir seule.

-Comment se passe tes études, Ryota ?

Le blond s'arrêta un instant d'imaginer la pire mort possible pour un bleu tentant de se fondre dans le canapé et offrit un sourire rayonnant au rouge :

-C'est vraiment très intéressant ! Un peu difficile de reprendre des études mais je m'accroche. Je veux réussir.

-C'est un excellent état d'esprit.

Pour un peu, ça aurait sonné comme un compliment.

Satsuki écoutait attentivement tout ce qui se disait dans le salon. Alors quand elle entendit son ami aux cheveux d'or raconter que son ancien capitaine, Kasamatsu, l'avait gentiment déposé ici, elle soupira quand Aomine souligna, de sa voix douce, le fait que le brun devait avoir pas mal de temps libre pour l'amener là où il le voulait.

-Et bien, Kasamatsucchi est un ami sur qui je peux compter. J'ai confiance en lui et il m'a beaucoup aidé. J'espère que tu as toi aussi une personne sur qui tu peux autant compter, Aominecchi. A part Momocchi, évidemment car je suppose qu'Akashicchi n'est pas très partageur.

Midorima se racla la gorge et l'Empereur esquissa un léger sourire. Ce genre de règlement de compte l'amusait toujours.

Satsuki comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de revenir et s'installa entre Kise et Akashi. Le bleu avait vraiment l'air de se contenir du mieux possible et le vert semblait très intéressé par le mur à sa gauche.

Une nouvelle fois, la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement et la rose s'extirpa du canapé à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Mu-kun !

-Oh... Sa-chin... Bonjour.

-Viens, entre !

Le géant violet dû se baisser un peu pour passer la porte et Satsuki referma derrière lui. En bonne hôtesse, elle lui proposa à boire, ce que le garçon accepta volontiers tant que c'était sucré !

Murasakibara n'avait pas revu ses anciens coéquipiers depuis sa deuxième année à Yosen. A part Akashi, aucun des autres n'avaient tenu à assister à la dernière Winter Cup de leur scolarité. Interdits de basket, ils n'étaient pas non plus masochistes et ne voyaient donc pas l'intérêt d'assister en direct à l'écrasante troisième victoire de l'Empereur.

Alors quand ces souvenirs firent leurs chemins dans chaque tête des Miracles, l'ambiance s'alourdit encore un peu.

Mais grâce à Kise redevenu joyeux, les garçons se détendirent un peu et accueillirent convenablement le nouvel arrivé.

Après un délai de réflexion, le pâtissier fut invité à s'asseoir près d'Akashi et de Kise sur le plus grand des canapés.

N'en restait plus qu'un...

Il fallu attendre trente minutes de plus pour que Kuroko daigne enfin faire acte de présence. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est Akashi qui alla ouvrir. Et tous sans exception, retinrent leur respiration.

Pourtant Akashi ne dit rien de bien spécial, invitant juste son très ancien amant à entrer.

-Tetsuya, il y a une place près de Daiki.

Satsuki l'aurait volontiers giflé pour se permettre de s'amuser ainsi. Surtout que Kise près d'elle venait de blêmir brusquement. Elle posa sa main près de son genoux et le regarda, inquiète. Le blond hocha doucement la tête et reprit quelques couleurs.

Coincée entre Akashi et Kise, Murasakibara près de l'ancien mannequin, Satsuki regarda Kuroko s'installer tranquillement entre Aomine et Midorima.

Un silence bien glacial l'accompagnant jusqu'à la fin.

Sur la table basse entre les deux canapés, sept coupes de champagne attendaient qu'on les prenne et qu'on les vide. Akashi en prit une et les autres suivirent. Le rouge leva sa coupe :

-C'est toujours un plaisir de nous revoir tous ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas partagé, Akashi-kun.

Bon... Le turquoise venait clairement d'envoyer bouler l'Empereur. Les réactions furent partagées : Midorima et Satsuki regardèrent le rouge avec crainte, Kise était littéralement en extase de savoir ce que le plus petit allait se prendre et le violet et le bleu... sirotaient déjà leurs coupes.

Akashi baissa son verre et pencha à peu la tête sur le côté :

-Tetsuya, je te conseille de ne jouer à ça avec moi.

-Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Ah, c'est vrai, c'est ta spécialité de faire taire les autres dés qu'ils ouvrent un peu trop la bouche.

La main du rouge se crispa sur le verre et il s'installa près de Satsuki qui tremblait un peu.

-Et la tienne de l'ouvrir un peu trop. C'est bizarre, j'étais pourtant certain qu'elle te servait à autre chose d'habitude...

-Akashi !

Le cri de Satsuki se perdit dans le rire incontrôlé de Kise qui se tenait les côtes :

-On mon Dieu... C'était génial Akashicchi ! Je m'en souviendrais de celle-là ! Ah ben non, je le savais déjà... Dis, Aominecchi, d'après ta loooongue expérience, Kurokocchi se sert bien de sa bouche ?

-Mieux que toi en tout cas.

Si la rose poussa un nouveau cri choqué, elle fut accompagnée cette fois de Midorima qui s'étouffa avec son champagne :

-Je pense que le moment est mal choisi pour parler de ça... surtout ici.

-Arrêtes avec ton numéro de petite vierge effarouchée, Midorima-kun ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sortit d'un Love Hôtel quelques heures après que mon amant est rompu avec son copain !

La déclaration de Kuroko -mais comment savait-il ?!- provoqua un violent rougissement chez le vert et le blond. Aomine remarqua le changement de teinte chez le futur pilote et se cru obligé de commenter :

-Et te permet de me traiter comme une ordure après ça ?! Midorima est un si mauvais coup pour que tu fasses ta petite dépression ?

Oubliées, toutes les jolies promesses ! C'était l'heure du règlement de compte.

-Comparé à toi, Aominecchi, rien ne peux être pire ! Kurokocchi devrait pouvoir mieux nous le dire vu qu'il s'est à peu près taper tout le monde !

Satsuki se prit la tête entre les mains en soupira. C'était vraiment le genre de … « conversation » qu'elle avait espéré éviter. Pas de bol !

-S'il vous plaît...

-Mais peut-être que si Akashi-kun avait su garder son caleçon en place, on n'en serait pas là !

-Allons Tetsuya. Tu étais plus que content cette fois là. Et toutes les autres après aussi d'ailleurs.

-Le seul qui ne peut pas garder son caleçon en place, c'est toi Kurokocchi !

-Et tu sais quoi Kise-kun ? J'ai adoré te voir te décomposer quand tu es venu déposer ta clé merdique !

Satsuki n'entendit pas la réponse du blond qui hurla quelque chose au turquoise. Tout comme, elle n'entendit pas Aomine hurler à son tour sur l'ancien mannequin.

Le seul encore silencieux était Murasakibara qui regardait le plafond, clairement ennuyé.

La rose attira l'attention du violet dans le dos de Kise, trop occupé à hurler sur Aomine et lui demanda :

-Comment on est en arrivé là ?

-Hmm ? Et bien, Kise-chin a couché avec Mido-chin après que Mine-chin l'ait quitté pour Kuro-chin qui est incapable d'avoir une relation sérieuse depuis que Aka-chin l'a utilisé. C'est simple pourtant .

Il y eut un instant de flottement où Satsuki ne put que cligner des yeux. Quand elle retrouva toutes ses capacités, elle se leva et poussa légèrement le blond qui « écoutait » les hurlements pour s'asseoir près de Murasakibara :

-Mu-kun... Tu savais déjà tout, hein ?

-Évidemment... Ils sont tellement faciles à déchiffrer.

La rose et le violet se turent un instant pour écouter Kuroko qui insultait généreusement un Akashi dangereusement calme. Si Aomine et Kise s'étaient tus, c'était pour mieux assister au triste spectacle d'un turquoise au bord des larmes face au rouge qui s'ennuyait et le montrait bien.

-Tout ça c'est ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi... C'est à cause de toi ! Je te déteste !

-Allons Tetsuya, tu sais bien que tout ça ne me fais strictement rien.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes, un peu éméché par son champagne cul sec :

-Tu es ridicule, calmes-toi.

-Ridicule ? Ridicule ?!

Kuroko pivota vers le vert aux joues rouges et asséna :

-Je refuse qu'un lâche me dise que je suis ridicule ! Tu as fuis Midorima-kun ! Tu as disparu et tu aurais pu être mort qu'aucun de nous ne l'aurait su !

-Je crois que tu es train de parler de toi, Kuro-chin.

La voix tranquille de Murasakibara résonna dans l'appartement et le silence se fit sans aucune difficulté.

-Mu...-kun ?

Satsuki regarda son voisin avec surprise : le violet semblait en colère. Le genre de colère qui lui donnait envie d'écraser tout le monde.

-Tu es celui qui a fuit Kuro-chin. On a tous perdu mais tu as voulu jouer le rôle du grand martyre.

-Je...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois pourtant mais tu sembles de plaire dans ce rôle-là. Mais n'accuse pas les autres de ce que tu as fait toi-même, ça m'énerve.

Kuroko avait les yeux écarquillés et reprit sa place sans un mot de plus. Il fixait le vide avec attention.

Près de lui, c'est Aomine qui fixait Murasakibara avec colère :

-Tu t'es barré aussi autant que je sache ! Et Kise aussi !

Le blond s'étouffa et l'assassina du regard mais le violet fut plus rapide :

-Ça n'a aucun rapport. Mais toi, Mine-chin, tu penses n'avoir rien fait ?

Le policier inspira profondément pour tenter de garder son calme. Le géant avait visiblement beaucoup à dire sur chacun :

-Tu fermes les yeux dès que quelque chose ne te plaît pas. Quand Kuro-chin... a fuit, tu t'es reporté sur Kise-chin pour l'oublier. Et dés qu'il est revenu, tu as dégagé Kise-chin en espérant pouvoir récupérer Kuro-chin. Et maintenant, tu es tout seul et pathétique.

Satsuki se leva en même temps qu'Aomine et grimpa sur la table pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Murasakibara. Son peu de force n'arrêtèrent pas le bleu mais le fait qu'elle le cache en partie et qu'elle supplie son ami d'enfance de se calmer dû jouer en sa faveur.

-Dai-chan, s'il te plaît...

-Assis-toi Daiki.

La voix d'Akashi claqua comme un fouet et ses yeux vairons n'étaient plus aussi calmes.

Le bleu jura et retourna près de Kuroko qui fixait toujours le sol.

-Satsuki, je pense que tu peux descendre de cette table maintenant.

Le rouge afficha un sourire amusé en voyant sa petite-amie rougir en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et la rose retourna entre le violet et le blond.

Kise regardait le bleu avec douleur et frotta son visage avec sa main :

-Ça suffit... On ne se comporte plus en adultes mais en gamins de primaire.

Midorima n'était pas mieux, son visage caché dans ses mains, ses coudes près de ses genoux. Il écarta juste un peu les doigts pour dire :

-On est tous pathétiques.

Murasakibara se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira :

-Ouais... On est tous pathétiques. Ça ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Akashi soupira et remplit à nouveau les coupes de champagnes. Il prit la sienne et la but cul sec. Les autres garçons le regardèrent faire et l'imitèrent ensuite.

Satsuki enfonça ses ongles dans ses cuisses et baissa la tête. C'était peut-être une très mauvaise idée de réunir toute la GM au même endroit.

Elle entendit son portable sonner et s'excusa pour aller répondre. Mais personne ne lui répondit, Akashi étant lui-même dans la profonde contemplation du fond de sa coupe vide.

Elle répondit et se dirigea vers la chambre :

-Allô ?

-_Momoi-san ?_

-Oui.

-_Hôpital Aiiku. C'est au sujet de votre prise de sang..._

Par prudence, la petite rose se posa sur le matelas et attendit :

-_Vous devriez venir rapidement Momoi-san._

-Il y a un problème ?

La femme au bout ne répondit pas tout de suite, augmentant l'anxiété de Satsuki :

-_Le test est positif._

-... Pardon ?

-_Vous êtes enceinte._

Les trois mots la glacèrent et sa main trembla :

-Mais... L'échographie n'a rien donné...

-_C'est le problème Momoi-san... Si vous pouviez venir, je vous expliquerais_ _directement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux faire par téléphone._

-J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et cligna des yeux.

Enceinte.

Mais il y avait un problème.

Satsuki enleva sa robe et enfila un jean et un tee-shirt en précipitation. Son sac à la main, elle courut rejoindre le salon et son arrivée fracassante lui valut les six regards masculins.

-Satsuki ?

-...Je dois aller quelque part.

-Il y a un problème ?

Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ?

-Juste... un petit quelque chose. Ce n'est pas grave.

Akashi plissa un peu les yeux mais la rose s'enfuit avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Sa-chin cache quelque chose.

-Momocchi n'avait pas l'air bien.

Le blond et le violet se regardèrent et se levèrent brusquement.

Kuroko les regarda un peu surpris :

-Vous ne comptez quand même pas...

-Mais si Momocchi à un problème, il faut l'aider.

-Cela ne nous regarde pas.

Midorima avait repris son air habituel bien que ses joues soient toujours colorées.

-Momoi est une adulte, elle n'a pas besoin d'être constamment suivie.

Il voulu chercher de l'aide du côté du bleu qui avait disparu du canapé.

-Aomine ?!

Le bleu avait la main sur la poignée de la porte et tourna la tête vers le groupe :

-... Je suis curieux... Pourquoi Satsu s'en irait aussi vite alors qu'on était tous là ?

-Peut-être parce qu'on était en train de se hurler les un sur les autres.

Akashi n'avait toujours rien dit.

Mais il ne supportait pas quand Satsuki lui cachait quelque chose.

Alors quand il se leva, Kuroko et Midorima soupirèrent mais suivirent également.

-Si elle découvre qu'on l'a suivit, elle ne va pas être contente...

-On dira que c'est la faute de Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun et Aomine-kun.

Conscients qu'il allait falloir se dépêcher de quitter l'appartement pour ne pas perdre la rose de vue, ce fut une course dans l'escalier pour descendre le plus rapidement tout en bas.

Aomine serrait les dents à cause de ses mollets, Kise avait le souffle court, Murasakibara s'était assommé à l'encadrement de la porte en voulant sortir de l'immeuble, Midorima tanguait à cause du champagne, Kuroko vomissait dans un coin à cause de l'effort et Akashi vit sa compagne disparaître dans le bus.

-Pas de taxi et le prochain bus est dans dix minutes...

Son cerveau cherchait une solution quand ses yeux vairons découvrirent la voiture du bleu.

-Daiki.

-... Ah non, pas question !

-Je suis absolu, mes ordres sont indiscutables !

-On rentrera jamais...

-Bien sûr que si !

Assis de force dans sa propre voiture, Aomine patienta au volant le temps que les autres se la joue Tetris. Le violet fut installé devant puisqu'il n'aurait pas la place derrière.

Il restait trois places et quatre personnes. Kise et Midorima se calèrent chacun contre une porte et Akashi fut coincé entre les deux.

-Je ne monte pas dans le coffre.

Kuroko croisa les bras, refusant net cette option là. Le visage un peu vert, il avait du mal à refouler ses nausées.

-Tetsuya, couche toi.

-Quoi ?!

-Si on te vois, on va se faire arrêter.

Geignant que tout ça allait mal finir, le turquoise utilisa les trois garçons en guise de banquette.

Le bleu démarra et roula jusqu'à rejoindre le bus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout... ? On est dingues...

-Moi, je trouve ça amusant...

L'aveu de Kise provoqua un sourire sur chaque visage : ils agissaient comme des collégiens mais au moins, ils ne se sautaient pas à la gorge pour l'instant.

-Midorima-kun, ne t'endors pas.

Kuroko donna un petit coup au vert qui fermait les yeux de plus en plus longtemps. Le médecin marmonna quelque chose et rouvrit ses yeux.

-Si tu …

Le turquoise n'eut pas l'occasion de réellement commencer sa phrase puisqu'Aomine freina brutalement et que le plus petit quitta les jambes des garçons à l'arrière. Akashi et Kise l'aidèrent à remonter tandis qu'il se frottait la tête :

-Aomine-kun...

-Satsu est là.

La rose traversait la route sans remarquer la voiture archi bondée en direction de...

-...l'hôpital ? Pourquoi l'hôpital ?

Midorima acheva de se « réveiller » quand il sentit le regard vairon sur lui :

-Je suis au courant de rien, moi !

-Daiki, gares-toi là-bas.

Le bleu s'exécuta et il quitta son siège pour venir aider Kuroko à se relever. Quand tous les garçons à l'arrière furent sortis, Murasakibara put reculer son fauteuil et sortir à son tour.

Toute une organisation.

* * *

><p>Satsuki marchait vite, un peu inquiète.<p>

A l'accueil, on la dirigea vers le service de gynécologie et elle fut reçue par la femme qui l'avait appelé.

-Vous faites ce qu'on appelle communément une grossesse extra-utérine.

La rose attendit les explications.

-En fait, l'ovule reste bloqué dans la trompe et se développe dedans.

-C'est dangereux ?

-Si on ne le retire pas, la trompe peut … éclater et peut entraîner une hémorragie.

Satsuki avala sa salive.

-Donc... c'est un peu comme un avortement.

-Cependant, je souhaiterais refaire une échographie pour trouver précisément cet ovule. Comprenez que pour douze semaines, vous devriez être en train de souffrir terriblement. Vous prenez la pilule ?

-Oui...

-Il arrive parfois que la dose ne suffise pas et que la fécondation se fasse quand même. Vous devez être enceinte de beaucoup moins longtemps.

La rose souffla et posa sa main sur son front.

-Je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile pour vous mais si vous n'êtes pas opérée, c'est votre pronostic vital qui est en danger. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

La femme médecin laissa un peu de temps à Satsuki et reprit :

-Si vous souhaitez appeler le père...

Appeler... Akashi ? Non, non, non...

Lui, il avait plus ou moins montré qu'il n'était pas contre un enfant alors... comment le prendrait-il ?

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

Satsuki secoua la tête :

-Non mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.

Elle inspira difficilement et passa une seconde échographie.

La femme lui expliqua qu'attendre davantage serait très dangereux et Satsuki accepta de signer les papiers aujourd'hui.

Cependant, elle devait quand même appeler Akashi. Elle chercha son portable dans son sac et appela son amant:

-_Satsuki._

-Je suis désolée d'être partie aussi vite...

-_On est tous à l'hôpital._

La rose entendit des bruits derrière et la voix tranchante du rouge leur ordonna de se taire.

-_Pourquoi es-tu ici Satsuki ?_

-Je vais juste rester un petit moment, c'est tout. Rentre s'il te plaît.

-_Que fais-tu en gynécologie, Satsuki ?_

Elle pinça les lèvres.

-_Satsuki..._

La rose raccrocha.

* * *

><p>Akashi referma son téléphone et le serra fortement.<p>

-Akashi ?

Midorima regardait le plus jeune, un peu inquiet.

-Trouve moi pourquoi Satsuki est ici.

-Je ne peux pas, le secret médical...

-Je me fiche de ça ! Je t'ai donné un ordre, tu obéis !

Il tenta de rappeler sa compagne mais tomba directement sur la messagerie.

-Akashi-kun... Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer...

Kise se rapprocha de Murasakibara et chuchota :

-Tu crois que Momochii est...

-Je sais pas...

Le regard vairon les fit trembler tandis que Midorima tentait d'avoir l'air le moins possible beurré par le champagne et se rapprochait de sa collègue en gynécologie.

-Momoi Satsuki ? Oui, elle est ici.

Akashi s'avança vers elle et son corps dégagea une aura d'autorité très intimidante :

-Que fait ma petite-amie ici ?

-Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Momoi-san m'a demandé de rien vous dire.

L'Empereur se retint de lancer une remarqua bien cinglante.

-Combien de temps va t-elle rester ici ?

-Au moins, jusqu'à demain. J'aviserais ensuite.

Sans la remercier, Akashi se détourna et sortit de l'hôpital à grandes enjambées.

Midorima sortit à son tour puisqu'il ne travaillerait que cette nuit. Kuroko et Murasakibara suivirent sans un mot.

Kise voulut les suivre mais il s'arrêta pour parler à Aomine :

-Aominecchi... Viens. Ça ne servira à rien de rester ici.

Le bleu ne bougea pourtant pas.

-Satsu me l'aurait dit si elle avait un problème...

-Peut-être que Momocchi... est là pour quelque chose de personnel.

-Et comme quoi ?!

Il ne voulait pas s'énerver mais il était inquiet. Pour que la rose passe une nuit aussi, c'est qu'elle devait se faire opérer.

Les yeux dorés de Kise se mirent à briller : lui n'avait rien fait, Aomine n'avait pas à lui hurler dessus.

-Moi aussi, je suis inquiet ! Mais me hurler dessus ne changera rien !

-Désolé...

Le blond soupira et se calma. Il s'assit près de son ancien amant et avec beaucoup d'hésitation, posa sa main sur son bras.

-Je suis certain que c'est pas très grave. Et puis Momocchi t'expliquera après... Alors, maintenant, viens.

Kise se leva et tira un peu Aomine qui finit par faire de même.

Quand il sortirent, les autres avaient disparu. Leur petite réunion était finie.

-... Je te ramène ?

Le blond hésita : il pouvait prendre le bus ou appeler Kasamatsu qui lui avait assuré qu'il viendrait n'importe quand... Surtout que désormais, Kise avait dû déménager et vivait dans un petit appartement qu'il se payait avec ses grandes économies.

Mais c'était peut-être l'occasion d'oublier toutes les horreurs qu'ils s'étaient lancés au visage un peu auparavant...

-Je veux bien, merci.

Ils repartirent vers la voiture sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Mais c'était tout aussi bien.

* * *

><p>Akashi envoya valser les coupes de champagne dans le salon. Le verre brisé jonchait le sol mais la bouteille suivit peu après.<p>

Satsuki.

Que lui cachait la rose ?

Il refusait de penser à l'idée que sa petite-amie pouvait se faire avorter.

Satsuki ne voulait pas d'enfants pour l'instant, le rouge l'avait bien compris mais... mais de là à avorter... Non, elle n'agirais pas comme ça. Ou du moins, Satsuki lui dirait qu'elle portait son enfant.

A vrai dire, Akashi se pensait un peu jeune pour être père mais cela devait arriver, il prendrait ses responsabilités évidemment ! Et l'idée d'avoir un enfant lui plaisait surtout qu'il était certain que la rose ferait une mère excellente !

Il espérait sincèrement que Satsuki ne lui avait pas caché une grossesse et prit seule la responsabilité d'y mettre fin.

Ses parents avaient énormément souffert à chaque fausse-couche de sa mère. Et volontaire ou non, un avortement c'était aussi une façon de perdre un enfant.

Akashi imaginait sa compagne au longs cheveux roses, un ventre rond et peut-être déjà un enfant dans les bras. Une fille par exemple. Une jolie petite fille avec des cheveux aussi longs que ceux de sa mère et la même douceur que Satsuki.

Oh, cela dit un garçon était bien aussi !

Enfin... Ça ne servait à rien d'imaginer tout ça si Satsuki se faisait avorter.

Akashi s'assit sur le canapé : quand la rose sera de retour, il fallait vraiment qu'ils en discutent.

Parce que le rouge avait beau l'aimer si elle ne voulait pas d'enfants, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de n'avoir qu'aucun héritier pour l'Empire.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara rentra chez lui sans envie.<p>

C'était ennuyant de rentrer dans l'appartement et de n'avoir personne qui l'attendait. Personne pour lui dire bonjour ou bonsoir, pour l'embrasser ou personne à entraîner dans le lit pour oublier les tracas de la journée.

C'était chiant de rentrer en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas Himuro.

Il avait conscience que le brun avait pu être dérangé par sa crise de jalousie mais ça avait été plus fort que lui ! Il ne voulait pas que cette fille le touche, c'était pourtant simple à comprendre !

Le violet était revenu à Tokyo sans reparler à son petit-ami et depuis, aucune nouvelle.

Himuro lui manquait. Terriblement.

* * *

><p>Kuroko se prélassa sous la douche, les yeux fermés et le jet dans le dos.<p>

Il entendait le chien couiner parce qu'il avait faim mais il n'avait pas la force de bouger pour l'instant.

La voix de Kagami qui rentrait lui fit ouvrir les yeux et le bruit de chien qui s'éloignait le fit soupirer. Le rouge allait sans doute nourrir Nigo et vouloir prendre une douche à son tour.

Le pompier enleva ses chaussures et salua le chien qui tenta de lui lécher la main. Il passa dans la cuisine et sortit le paquet de croquettes. Il en versa une quantité non-négligeable dans la gamelle du deuxième ventre sur patte de l'appartement.

Quand il fut certain que le chien avait tout ce qu'il fallait, Kagami entra dans la salle de bain et entendit vaguement l'eau couler dans la douche.

Kuroko le regardait, ses cheveux turquoise mouillés et l'air pas du tout gêné :

-Bonsoir.

-...Désolé ! Je vais attendre que tu es finit !

-Vient...

Kagami le regarda, rouge comme ses cheveux.

-Mais...

-J'ai passé un mauvais moment aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin que tu me serres contre toi. Tu peux faire ça ?

Le turquoise était épuisé mais apprécia l'effort que fit le pompier pour ne pas fuir tant il devait être gêné.

Il le regarda enlever très lentement ses vêtements, à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect qu'il pourrait faire. Kuroko arrêta le rouge quand celui-ci allait entrer avec son caleçon :

-Je ne savais qu'on prenait une douche avec des sous-vêtements...

Kagami l'enleva et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du plus petit. Il ouvrit les bras et le turquoise posa sa tête contre son torse en respirant profondément.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

Le rouge posa une de ses mains sur la tête de son colocataire et attendit.

Kuroko leva ses propres mains jusqu'aux épaules de l'autre garçon et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Le pompier fut un peu surpris mais se baissa un peu pour coller davantage leurs bouches. Ce fut le jeune maître de maternelle qui s'accrocha en premier à l'autre et chercha sa langue.

Kagami le colla contre lui et le souleva un peu contre le mur.

Le plus petit se frotta contre le grand corps et gémit de plaisir en sentant la langue de l'autre sur sa gorge. Kagami acheva de le soulever et Kuroko se maintint en serrant ses cuisses contre les hanches.

-Kuroko...

-Prend-moi... J'en ai besoin...

Sans réfléchir et uniquement aidé par l'eau qui coulait autour d'eux, il le pénétra. Kuroko poussa une sorte de miaulement de pur plaisir et se tortilla contre Kagami.

-Bouge... Bouge, s'il te plaît.

Le rouge ferma les yeux et obéit : d'abord lentement pour s'habituer à son étroitesse, il accéléra progressivement jusqu'à ce que le turquoise pousse des petits cris d'extase.

-Oui... Ne t'arrêtes pas... Ne t'arrêtes jamais... Aaah...

Quand il se décontracta totalement, Kagami s'enfonça comme jamais en lui et gémit à son tour.

Les deux garçons recherchèrent frénétiquement la bouche de l'autre et Kuroko enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Kagami en s'arquant vers l'arrière tandis que le pompier venait une nouvelle fois de heurter violemment sa prostate.

-Aaah !

Il se resserra et le rouge grogna en tentant d'empêcher le feu dans ses reins d'atteindre chaque recoin de son corps. Mais l'orgasme le foudroya et il en tomba à genoux.

-Oh... Waouh !

Kuroko respirait très fort et tremblait un peu. Kagami pouvait sentir son souffle chaud près de son cou et serra tendrement le garçon.

La voix du turquoise lui parvint, un peu fatiguée :

-J'aime quand tu me baises comme ça.

Mais celle de Kagami était tranquille :

-Je ne t'ai pas baisé. J'ai fait l'amour avec toi.

Le plus petit garda un peu le silence et nicha un peu sa tête :

-Je vois...

Il eut une respiration très profonde et s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Dans son lit, Satsuki se rendit compte qu'elle caressait son ventre.<p>

Elle s'arrêta brutalement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse ça, qu'elle considèrent qu'elle avait un enfant en elle.

Surtout que dans quelques minutes, il n'y aurait plus rien.

Et quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser, Satsuki sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix : le médecin lui avait bien expliqué qu'elle pouvait mourir.

L'échographie avait montré une espèce de petite boule toute petite.

Quatre semaine de ce qui aurait pu devenir une nouvelle petite vie.

La rose se remit à caresser son ventre :

-Je suis désolée...

Elle posa sa main sur ses yeux.

Elle avait choisi de ne rien dire à Akashi, elle assumerait.

* * *

><p>Il fallu attendre deux jours pour que la rose revienne à l'appartement.<p>

En ouvrant la porte, Satsuki découvrit Akashi, les bras croisés et l'air étrangement livide.

-Bonjour.

-Je sais.

Elle referma la porte et enleva ses chaussures :

-De quoi ?

-Pour quoi tu as été opérée.

Satsuki se figea et se redressa très lentement.

-Tu aurais dû le le dire.

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Je sais. Ta vie pouvait être en danger. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire.

La jeune fille passa près de lui pour se diriger vers la cuisine afin de se servir un verre d'eau.

Akashi lui emboîta le pas et continua :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

Elle se retourna brutalement et cria presque :

-Parce que je voulais éviter ça justement !

-Tu voulais éviter qu'on en parle ?!

-Oui !

Une larme traîtresse lui échappa et elle plongea son visage dans ses mains.

-Satsuki...

Le rouge l'attira contre lui.

-On aurait dû traverser ça à deux.

-Je pensais... pouvoir tenir toute seule... parce que tu semblais vraiment vouloir un enfant... mais... je me sens... tellement mal !

Son sanglot déchirant brisa le cœur d'Akashi qui en sentit également un dans sa poitrine. Refusant net d'être aussi faible, il serra les dents et embrassa le sommet de la tête de la rose.

-Je t'aime, Satsuki. J'aurais... J'aurais voulu être avec toi.

-Je suis désolée...

La fin de sa phrase grimpa dans les aiguës tandis qu'elle sanglotait sans s'arrêter.

Akashi inspira et dit :

-Je voulais attendre... Ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment mais je pense...

Le rouge donnait l'impression de se parler à lui-même mais il finit par écarter la rose d'une longueur de bras.

-Akashi ?

-Épouses-moi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et arrêta de pleurer :

-...Hein ?

-Épouses-moi. Reste avec moi pour toujours, donne-moi des enfants, beaucoup d'enfants qui te ressembleront, qui me ressembleront... Deviens ma femme... Deviens mon Impératrice.

Il la rapprocha à nouveau et murmura à son oreille :

-Maintenant et pour toujours. Sois avec moi.

Satsuki s'accrocha à sa chemise en sentant les bras de l'homme autour d'elle. Son esprit était vide.

-Satsuki... Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à pleurer à nouveau.

-Satsuki ?

-Oui... Oui, oui, oui, oui !

Pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

J'ai presque envie de pleurer pour Momoi...

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Sacaly Amroma** : C'est pas grave, tu t'es rattrapé ! Je l'ai aient mangé, trop tard ! Et ils étaient délicieux ! Rien, tout est dit ...MIDOTAKA ! Oh mon Dieu, j'imagine trop ! Kise et Kasamatsu reliés par une spaghetti se regardant amoureusement dans les yeux... *fond

**Inukag9 **: Tu restes indétrônable ! Ben, c'est bon alors ? Haizaki pourra pas retourner prison pour ça ! Va falloir leur expliquer à Kazuo et Miho ! Kagami a tout compris !

**Emy-nee** : Si, Emy, il le faut ! Il doit y avoir une fin !

**Alyxel** : Kise dans toute sa splendeur ! Une maîtrise parfaite ! Midorima et un bébé, c'est un compo parfait ! Descend quand tu veux, je t'attends ! Mais prend des cookies, y'a une taxe à l'entrée ! Mwouahahahaha ! Mura/Muro Aka/Momo ou Mido/Taka : qui gagnera la médaille d'or du couple ayant le plus de relations sexuelles ? J'ouvre les paris !

**Grwn** : Je suis plus gentille avec Kaga... J'essaie. Le rire du lapin crétin ? *fan de ces lapins * Dans les scans, Akashi m'apparaissait comme très proche de sa mère donc j'ai voulu le monter également dans cette fic. Mais ne frappe pas Himuro, le pauvre !

**Moona Neko** : Tu es la meilleure fan ! (le pense de tout le monde) Et oui, je l'ai mit. Les araignées me font peeeuuur... La frustration est le pire des fléau ! Parce que je suis sadiquuuueuh ! Un peu trop efficace même !

**Laura-067** : Courage Kagami (je suis vraiment cache avec lui...) Je peux affirmer sans faire de spoil, que j'ai uniquement voulu de l'amitié entre Kise et Kasamatsu. Y'a déjà beaucoup de couples potentiels sans ajouter celui-là ! Je sens que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup la nana...

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II **: C'est chooouu ! Miss Sadique ? Bah, je l'ai bien mérité ! Ce n'est vraiment que de l'amitié entre Kise et Kasamatsu !

**Hikaru Chesire** : … Il te pardonne. Non, elle ne l'est pas. Du moins, elle ne l'est plus. Merci le karma !

**Lili69goth** : … Tu cherches la petit bête ! Garde-la rangée !

**Linkless-Rena-chan** : Tu as fait vite ! Le AkaMomo c'est la surprise de l'année (ou pas) ! Mini Takao, ça ne peut qu'être chou ! Je ferais de mon mieux jusqu'à la fin !

**Buli-chan** : Mais tant que tu viens lire, je suis contente ! Limite, elle sortait le champagne ! Ouais, sauf que moi, j'ai viré ma belle-mère et Aomine a toujours son beau-père ! J'ai gagné. « Papa, Tonton Shin-chan... Vous faites quoi ? » 'Sont chiants ces gens là... Akashi et ses multiples facettes : il est pas d'accord avec lui-même.

_Prochain chapitre _: Le mariage de Momoi et Akashi est ciblé par tous les magazines et la rose tente de tenir le coup. La mère d'Aomine fait équipe avec le père d'Akashi -plus ou moins heureux de la nouvelle- pour tout préparer et le reste de la GM prend cette annonce de différentes façons. _Chapitre 41 : De Momoi à Akashi !_


	42. 41- De Momoi à Akashi!

Lali oh ! … J'ai rien de spécial à dire cette fois. Je cherche mais... rien.

Bonne lecture !

_Le mariage de Momoi et Akashi est ciblé par tous les magazines et la rose tente de tenir le coup. La mère d'Aomine fait équipe avec le père d'Akashi -plus ou moins heureux de la nouvelle- pour tout préparer et le reste de la GM prend cette annonce de différentes façons._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 41 : De Momoi à Akashi !<strong>

Parmi tous les duos qui ne devaient jamais voir le jour, celui que formaient Aomine Aoi et Akashi Masato était sans conteste le pire !

Si la bleue était au summum de la joie, le rouge... était épuisé. Ce petit bout de femme était bien trop énergique pour sa santé mentale.

Akashi et Satsuki était venu voir chacun de leurs parents ensembles, main dans la main. L'Empereur avait ainsi pu faire connaissance de la femme ayant élevé Aomine et eut l'impression de découvrir beaucoup de choses sur le policier.

Aoi avait été surprise et l'euphémisme était encore doux ! Cependant, elle avait serré sa fille contre elle et avait serré son gendre après. Akashi fut très surpris de la gentillesse de « la femme dragon » comme l'avait souvent décrit l'ancien As.

La bleue avait assuré aux deux fiancés qu'elle s'occuperait sans problème de ce qu'on voudrait bien lui laisser faire dans l'organisation du mariage.

Akashi quitta la petite maison avec une très bonne impression sur la « mère » de sa future épouse.

Ne manquait plus que son père.

Dans la voiture qui les amenaient à Kyoto pour plusieurs jours -et Satsuki comptait bien rester au manoir jusqu'à la fin du séjour cette fois-ci- la rose n'en revenait toujours pas : elle était fiancée à Akashi Seijuro !

Après des années passées à le haïr suivit par des mois difficiles où elle devait supporter sa cruauté sans limite, elle avait finalement la bague au doigt.

Qui l'aurait crû ?!

Cette demande terriblement soudaine avait beaucoup surpris Satsuki.

Elle espérait juste que la cause ne soit pas son « avortement » auquel elle n'avait pu échapper. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé davantage d'ailleurs... Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Mais la rose savait parfaitement bien qu'Akashi ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir choisit de ne rien lui dire.

Satsuki avait décidé d'assumer son choix jusqu'au bout.

Toujours dans sa bulle de bonheur, la jeune fille ne cessait de regarder sa bague de fiançailles : sans rien d'extravagant, l'anneau en or blanc était pourvu de minuscules diamants qui devaient pourtant coûter la peau des fesses ! Le rouge avait su parfaitement choisir car Satsuki était folle amoureuse de sa finesse et son absence de « m'as tu vu ».

L'ennui c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder constamment.

-Elle te plaît à ce point là ?

En appui sur son coude et ses mèches sanglantes légèrement soulevées par la petite brise qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte, Akashi s'était un instant détourné de ses dossier pour contempler sa magnifique future femme.

Satsuki sourit sans lâcher l'anneau des yeux :

-Je l'adore !

-J'en suis heureux.

Il s'approcha pour embrasser sa joue et se remit à son travail. La rose lâcha enfin l'objet du regard et tourna la tête pour voir défiler le paysage.

Tout ça semblait tellement surréaliste...

A Kyoto, tous les employés avaient été prévenus de la venue du jeune héritier et de l'adorable demoiselle aux longs cheveux roses. Le manoir n'avait jamais été aussi resplendissant pour la future mariée qui voyait chacun des employés avec un sourire gigantesque sur leurs visages.

Visiblement, elle était bien appréciée.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta comme d'habitude devant la porte d'entrée et leur ouvrit la portière. Akashi aida la rose à sortir de la limousine et ils entrèrent dans la maison du diable.

Légèrement nerveuse, la petite coach suivit le rouge jusqu'au bureau de son père et attendit l'autorisation de l'homme à l'intérieur pour entrer.

Masato était également en pleine étude sur ses propres dossiers et releva à peine les yeux sur le couple.

-Seijuro.

-Père.

Sa voix ne pouvait pas être plus froide.

-Une bien jolie bague que vous avez là, Momoi.

Incapable de savoir quoi dire, la rose se contenta de le remercier, la voix un peu tremblante.

Les yeux rouges s'étaient levés de la feuille en papier pour observer l'anneau que portait la rose.

-Et qu'en pense votre père ?

Satsuki attrapa la main de son amant tandis que celui-ci s'avançait déjà, prêt à répondre à son père. Akashi se stoppa sans lâcher son géniteur de ses yeux brûlant de rage.

-Mon père m'a clairement fait comprendre que désormais, nous n'avions plus aucun liens. Je n'ai donc pas considérer nécessaire de l'en informer.

-Cela dit, vous n'êtes pas là pour me demander mon consentement.

L'Empereur glissa ses doigts entre ceux de la rose et tenta de répondre clairement :

-Non, en effet. Cependant, je trouve normal de vous avertir. Mais ne vous obligez surtout pas à venir au mariage puisque je sais que vous ne considérez pas Satsuki comme digne de l'Empire.

Masato ne répondit pas immédiatement et préféra se lever.

-Je souhaiterais parler à Momoi. Laisse-nous seuls Seijuro.

Le rouge sembla s'étouffer d'une telle demande et la rose sentit sa main serrer la sienne davantage :

-Je refuse de quitter cette pièce !

-Dans ce cas, restes-y. Venez Momoi.

Sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, la jeune fille sentit juste qu'elle était entraînée hors du bureau et vit la porte sur refermer sur son compagnon.

Le rouge la fit marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ils sortirent pour accéder au jardin.

Quelques fleurs par ci par là, une herbe verte parfaitement bien coupée et une petite table en fer forgé près du bassin où d'énormes carpes Koi nageaient tranquillement.

-Du thé ?

Masato lui servit une tasse sans attendre sa réponse et d'un mouvement de main lui ordonna de s'asseoir.

La rose prit place sur une des chaises accordées à la table et trempa ses lèvres dans son thé.

-Dix...

-Pardon ?

Le rouge regarda le bassin et se répéta :

-Dix... C'est le nombre de fausses-couches que ma femme a faites avant que l'on ait Seijuro.

Satsuki reposa sa tasse, une grande vague de tristesse s'abattant sur elle.

-Sairenji... continuait de sourire et de me dire que la prochaine fois serait la bonne. Je l'entendais souvent pleurer mais elle ne le faisait jamais en face de moi.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et reprit :

-J'ai naturellement appris pour votre opération.

La jeune fille serra sa tasse et déglutit.

-Vous savez, Momoi... Je n'ai rien contre vous. Et je sais parfaitement bien que perdre un enfant, c'est perdre une partie de soi.

Masato s'arrêta à nouveau mais Satsuki demanda :

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Cela vous convient-il de savoir que Seijuro vous a fait sa demande à cause de ça ?

Il la regarda enfin dans les yeux mais la rose refusa de baisser les siens.

-J'y ai pensé. Mais ma réponse ne changera pas pour autant. Je l'aime et je veux l'épouser. Cependant, il y a bien un point sur lequel je ne suis pas d'accord avec Akashi.

Masato regarda la jeune fille, soudainement très intéressé :

-Lequel ?

-Nous ne nous apprécions pas beaucoup, inutile de le cacher mais... je tiens à ce que vous soyez présent le jour de la cérémonie.

-Mon fils ne semble pas vouloir de moi.

-Vous le regretteriez... tous les deux. Mon propre père ne viendra pas, ça j'en suis sûr et je me suis faite une raison. Mais Akashi vous tient en très grande estime. Il me l'a dit une fois : vous l'impressionnez et il ne pense même pas être à la hauteur de votre cheville. Votre fils unique va se marier... et je sais combien cela compte pour lui que vous assistiez à son mariage. Et cela compte aussi pour moi.

Satsuki se leva et rejoignit le manoir sans un regard en arrière pour l'homme toujours assis.

Elle avait retrouvé Akashi et l'avait rassuré : oui, elle allait bien et non, son père ne lui avait rien dit ou fait de mal.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre du garçon quand Masato était apparu et avait demandé à Satsuki si quelqu'un s'occupait déjà des préparatifs du mariage. Avec un immense sourire, elle lui avait donné le numéro d'Aoi en précisant bien qu'elle était très excitée et qu'il devait se tenir prêt.

Quand Akashi avait comprit qu'ils avaient la bénédiction de son père, il avait serré sa future femme contre lui mais Satsuki avait bien sentit à quel point il en était heureux.

Finalement, elle les maîtrisait bien les hommes de la famille Akashi !

Mais Masato avait peut-être été bien prévenu, il n'empêchait qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre Aoi par moment. Laissant aux deux parents l'entière responsabilité de la préparation de la grande cérémonie, Akashi et Satsuki avait convenu de déjà annoncé leurs fiançailles à leurs amis.

Kise avait sauté de joie et les serrant tous les deux à tour de rôle en criant à quel point il était heureux. Avant de se mettre faussement à sangloter sur le fait que Satsuki ne voulait pas de lui. La rose avait joué le jeu et Akashi s'était même fendit d'un sourire amusé.

Le blond s'était également extasié sur la bague que portait la rose.

Murasakibara n'avait pas particulièrement montré d'émotions mais leur avait offert un bonbon chacun. Visiblement, il était à peu près ravi et s'était déjà enquit de ce qu'il y aurait au repas.

Mais les futurs mariés ne s'étaient pas encore occupés de ça...

Midorima se trouvait avec Takao quand il apprit pour la demande. Si le vert resta simple dans ses félicitations, le brun fut la copie conforme du blond pétillant avant de se rappeler qu'il était malheureux.

Parce que le premier mot de sa Miho fut « Papa » mais que la petite s'était adressée à Midorima...

Kuroko leur lança un regard septique mais adressa tout de même quelques félicitations. Pas spécialement à Akashi mais plus à Satsuki qui nota tout de même le « bon courage » que ces propos tentaient de faire parvenir.

Le tout en criant à Kagami que ni le chien ni le rouge n'allait lui faire du mal et qu'il pouvait se rapprocher un peu.

Aomine partit du principe que son amie d'enfance était enceinte et qu'Akashi l'épousait pour garder la tête haute face aux journalistes. Et malgré les protestations de la rose, le bleu n'en démordit pas : il y avait une histoire de gamins là-dessous.

Du moins, il avait maintenu tout ça après avoir passé le premier choc assez violent quand il avait comprit qu'Akashi serait un peu comme son beau-frère.

Après cela, les deux amoureux furent harcelés par la presse.

Si les journalistes craignaient l'Empereur, ils comprirent vite que Satsuki était une proie facile et la suivirent partout. Nijimura dû intervenir plusieurs fois quand les plus audacieux escaladaient le portail pour la poursuivre jusqu'à l'intérieur de Teiko.

Et le brun savait également se montrer effrayant.

Satsuki ne le cachait pas, tout ça l'énervait profondément. Elle ne pouvait plus mettre le nez dehors sans qu'on la photographie et que chacun de ses faits et gestes soient étalés dans la presse.

Si son fiancé fit en sorte qu'elle retrouve un peu de liberté, la rose put également compter sur Masato pour museler un peu ces vautours sans conscience.

Évidemment, toute sa vie fut étalée aux de tous et les langues de vipère s'en donnèrent à cœur joie : « Attirée par l'argent ... », « Passe-temps à la belle apparence ... », « L'amitié puis l'amour, ça ne dure jamais... » …

Sans doute un peu masochiste, Satsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire tous ces racontars qui lui donnaient bien souvent envie de pleurer.

Mais heureusement, ils y en avaient pour féliciter le couple et leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Les mêmes qui soutenaient que le capitaine de la Génération des Miracles et la talentueuse manager de cette même équipe étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et que leur mariage traversait le temps.

Cependant, dans l'ombre, deux personnes accéléraient les choses pour que ce mariage se fasse bien plus tôt que prévu. Aoi et Masato gérait l'organisation de la cérémonie avec une main de fer. Si bien, que la mariage put se faire à la fin du mois si les deux époux étaient toujours d'accord.

Pour la rose, ce fut très perturbant : évidement qu'elle voulait toujours épouser Akashi mais … c'était bien trop tôt ! Elle n'était absolument pas prête !

Satsuki commençait à paniquer et le rouge eut beaucoup de mal à la calmer cette fois.

Il fallu l'intervention d'Aoi pour que la jeune fille évite la crise de panique et la « mère » emmena la rose quelques jours dans une source thermale pour qu'elle fasse tranquillement le point.

Certaine que sa « fille » faisait simplement la petite crise à laquelle chaque mariée avait le droit, elle demanda aux deux Akashi de préparer une liste des invités et d'envoyer les invitations le plus rapidement possible.

Finalement, la rose se calma et demanda à Aoi de l'accompagner choisir une robe. La femme en fut très émue et Akashi put retrouver son adorable future épouse bien moins paniquée.

Entre la dégustation de gâteaux, des plats pour le repas, le choix des décorations, des plans de tables et de tout ce qui était commun à chaque mariage, les deux amoureux jonglaient également avec leur travail et s'endormaient directement le soir, une fois dans le lit.

La cérémonie se tiendrait à Kyoto.

A partir de là, il fut décidé que chacun des invités seraient logés au manoir et repartiraient le lendemain matin en même temps que les mariés partiraient pour leur lune de miel.

Malgré la curiosité de Satsuki, Akashi garda secret le lieu en question.

Plus le jour du mariage approchait, plus la rose était sereine.

Les deux fiancés et Aoi accompagnée de Rito rejoignirent Kyoto quelques jours avant la cérémonie.

Le manoir ressemblait à une véritable ruche où chaque employés s'activaient pour préparer un accueil inoubliable à chaque invité.

La Génération des Miracles, bien évidemment, Nijimura qui était devenu un très bon ami de Satsuki et quelques connaissances d'Akashi qui ne logeraient pas au manoir puisqu'elles habitaient déjà Kyoto. Chacun pouvait emmener un deuxième invité s'il le désirait.

Même Akashi ne pouvait plus cacher son impatience.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara avait prit ses dispositions au restaurant. Il serait remplacé comme convenu et taperait dans ses jours de congé pour faire le voyage jusqu'à Kyoto.<p>

Son costume était prêt de même que son cadeau.

Cependant, il avait autre chose à faire avant de préparer sa valise.

Il voulait s'excuser auprès d'Himuro pour sa crise de jalousie. Le brun avait cédé peu avant en l'appelant pendant plusieurs heures et ils avaient discuté toute la nuit.

Mais le violet voulait quand même s'excuser en face de son petit-ami.

Les deux garçons s'étaient pardonnés l'un l'autre et le chef pâtissier avait demandé au plus petit de l'accompagner au mariage de son ancien capitaine et de son ancienne manager. Himuro avait accepté, ravi de voir qu'ils repartaient sur de bonnes bases.

Ses souvenirs étaient pratiquement tous revenus et les deux amants pouvaient discuter de leur passé sans que l'étudiant ne se sente perdu.

Le géant attendait à la gare que le train du brun arrive. Très impatient, il avait déjà terminé son paquet de bonbons et faisait les cents pas sur le quai.

Alors quand son amant descendit du moyen de transport, sa valise à la main, Murasakibara oublia toutes les personnes autour d'eux et souleva Himuro pour l'embrasser furieusement.

Le brun en fit si surpris qu'il en lâcha sa valise.

Le violet le reposa et murmura :

-Tu m'as manqué.

Un rouge intense aux joues, l'ancien amnésique finit par sourire et murmura à son tour :

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Si c'était pas de la bonne réconciliation, ça !

* * *

><p>-Takao, tu vas bouder encore longtemps ?<p>

Le brun renifla et continua de tourner le dos à Midorima qui faisait sa valise. Kazuo et Miho était chez leurs grands-parents et le couple devait rejoindre la gare dans peu de temps pour effectuer le trajet jusqu'à Kyoto.

-Ta valise est prête ?

Le père de famille grogna et le vert prit ça pour un oui. Quel comportement stupide ! Il avait été très touché que Miho s'adressa à lui pour dire son premier mot mais le fait qu'elle le considère comme son père était quand même un peu perturbant.

Mais lui n'avait rien demandé donc si Takao pouvait arrêter d'agir aussi puérilement, ça aiderait tout le monde !

Midorima soupira et remonta ses lunettes en s'approchant de son amant. Il colla son torse à son dos et l'enferma dans ses bras en grignotant son oreille.

-Tricheur...

Takao avait fermé les yeux et pencha un peu le cou pour que le médecin vienne jouer avec sa gorge, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

-Toujours fâché ?

-Moui...

Trouvant cela peu convainquant, Midorima se plaça devant le père de famille et l'embrassa doucement.

-Et maintenant ?

Les yeux gris le fusillèrent mais il reprenait déjà son immense sourire.

Le vert put finir sa valise tranquillement pendant que son amant allait couper l'eau, l'électricité et le gaz.

Midorima l'entendait chanter partout dans l'appartement et il n'arriva pas à cacher son sourire naissant : Takao avait beau être bruyant et fatiguant, sa présence était devenue nécessaire de la vie du vert.

Le médecin attrapa son cadeau soigneusement emballé et le cala dans sa valise.

-Tu es prêt ?

Attendant une réponse qui n'arriva pas, le vert quitta la chambre pour trouver Takao sur le canapé à jouer sur son portable.

-... Takao !

Le brun eut la bonne idée de sursauter et demanda très innocemment :

-Quoi ?

-On y va ! Maintenant !

-Oh...

Rangeant l'objet dans sa poche, il sauta du canapé et attrapa sa valise. Midorima saisit ses clés et referma derrière eux.

Un vrai petit couple !

* * *

><p>Kuroko confia Nigo à ses parents en les remerciant encore une fois de bien vouloir garder le chien le temps du mariage. Le turquoise prit le temps d'embrasser sa vieille grand-mère et rejoignit Kagami qui patientait un peu plus loin avec leurs sacs. Le jeune professeur avait obligé son... ami à aller acheter un costume pour l'occasion.<p>

Le rouge avait geint mais un seul regard de Kuroko l'avait persuadé que s'il tenait à la vie, il devait aller faire quelques boutiques.

Il se trouva ridicule dans cette tenue mais le turquoise lui assura qu'il était très classe.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas que je vienne ?

-Momoi-kun t'apprécie.

-Ouais mais Akashi...

-Akashi-kun va avoir autre chose à penser si tu veux mon avis.

Pour tout dire, Kuroko appréhendait un peu ce mariage : il était très heureux pour la rose mais il avait le sentiment que le rouge la ferait souffrir inutilement. Il espérait seulement que l'Empereur ait un peu changé de façon à rendre sa future femme éternellement heureuse.

-C'est bizarre quand même...

-De quoi ?

Kagami se gratta un peu la joue tandis qu'ils prenaient une rue à droite :

-Et bien, quand je repense à quand on était à Seirin, je pourrais absolument pas croire que Momoi et Akashi se marieront plus tard ! Elle était folle amoureuse de toi et lui... lui, il était dingue !

-Je crois que ça n'a pas beaucoup changé pour Akashi-kun.

Kuroko avait parlé très bas de façon à ce que le pompier ne l'entende pas.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la gare quand le turquoise eut un sursaut :

-Kagami-kun...

-Quoi ?

-Tu as prit le cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?

Le fait que le rouge s'arrêta soudainement en perdant quelques couleurs fit soupirer Kuroko.

Ils seraient en retard ce soir.

* * *

><p>Kise attendait de l'autre côté de la gare. Kasamatsu et lui s'était donné rendez-vous ici pour être sûr de se retrouver. Mais le blond patientait depuis vingt minutes au moins. Deuxième fois que le brun le faisait poireauter de cette façon.<p>

Un peu exaspéré, l'étudiant chercha son téléphone et se rendit compte qu'il avait un appel manqué du brun en question.

Et qu'il avait laissé un message sur sa messagerie.

Un peu honteux de n'avoir strictement rien remarqué, l'ancien mannequin écouta ce que le brun avait voulu lui dire :

-« _Je suis terriblement désolé, Kise ! J'ai été mis d'urgence sur une affaire et je peux pas me permettre de prendre du retard ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Je-_»

Il raccrocha avant la fin.

Kise aurait volontiers proposé à Alec, son ancien colocataire mais l'autre blond croulait sous le travail en ce moment.

Non, il allait devoir se rendre seule à Kyoto.

L'étudiant soupira et se leva et tirant tristement sa valise.

Ses yeux dorés cherchèrent une connaissance mais il ne reconnut personne. Il était le premier ou le dernier ?

Bah, il s'en fichait un peu pour tout dire.

Le train arriva pile à l'heure et Kise se chercha une place assise.

Ça promettait déjà...

* * *

><p>Aomine courrait dans la gare en jurant de tout son vocabulaire. Il avait mis du temps à emballer son foutu cadeau et du coup, il était en retard.<p>

En voyant les portes du train se refermer, il accéléra et sentit ses jambes lui faire très douloureusement mal. Mais au moins, il était à l'intérieur !

Il remarqua une place assise et se jeta dessus avant que l'on vienne lui piquer sous le nez.

Immédiatement, le bleu massa ses mollets en grimaçant méchamment : ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de tenir le coup. Son médecin lui avait pourtant fourni des anti-douleurs assez puissants mais le policier ne dormait pas du tout certaines nuits tant ses jambes le lançaient.

Il ferma ses yeux bleus et se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de soif.

-Tiens.

L'ancien As fut très surpris de découvrir Kise en face de lui et qui tendait une bouteille d'eau.

-Tu as l'air mort de soif.

La main tremblante -comme le reste de son corps- après sa course folle, Aomine attrapa la bouteille et vida les trois quart d'un coup.

-Merci.

Kise se contenta de ranger sa bouteille et se replongea dans son observation du paysage extérieur.

Aomine referma ses yeux sans prendre le risque de déranger le silence que Kise avait instauré. Mais le blond restait encore et toujours curieusement maladif :

-Tu viens tout seul ?

Sans ouvrit les yeux, le bleu répondit :

-Ouais... Toi aussi visiblement.

-On m'a posé un lapin, il y a vingt minutes.

Kise grimaça un peu en déformant l'obligation qu'avait reçu Kasamatsu de son supérieur mais il le sentait comme ça au fond.

Aomine ne fit aucun commentaire et le blond ferma à son tour les yeux.

Encore une fois, ils étaient les deux seuls dans le même cas …

* * *

><p>Satsuki et Akashi accueillirent leurs invités, le sourire un peu crispé : le stress commençait à se faire sentir.<p>

A leur grand étonnement, le bleu et le blond arrivèrent en premiers, absolument pas concerné par l'autre. Ou plutôt, Kise se désintéressait totalement des regards que lançait parfois Aomine. Ils furent amenés à leurs chambres, séparées fort heureusement.

Midorima et Takao furent les suivants et le brun pénétra dans la manoir avec une joie de vivre très appréciée.

La rose tentait de refouler son rire à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard exaspéré du vert qui ordonnait vainement au brun de se taire un peu :

-Il a été aussi joyeux tout le voyage ?

Le regard, cette fois, désespéré du médecin fut une réponse suffisante.

Murasakibara et Himuro avait fait le voyage avec un Nijimura également solitaire. L'aîné était cependant très heureux de revoir ses vieux coéquipiers déjà présents et entama directement la conversation après avoir à nouveau remercié les futurs mariés de l'invitation.

Kuroko et Kagami arrivèrent alors que de la pluie imprévue commençait à tomber.

Masato, Aoi et Rito avaient préféré laisser les jeunes entre eux et leur avaient laissé le grand salon.

Assis dans les canapés et les multiples fauteuils ramenés pour que chacun puisse s'asseoir, tout le monde profitait d'une tasse de thé ou de café.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre fit un peu trembler Kise qui détestait l'orage :

-J'espère que ça s'arrêtera vite...

-Il a fait chaud ces derniers jours, c'est pour ça.

L'analyse météorologique de Midorima ne l'aida pas vraiment et le blond se tassa au fond du canapé.

Près de lui, Takao, Nijimura et Himuro discutaient d'un groupe de musique qu'ils adoraient et semblaient déjà perdu dans leur petit monde.

Murasakibara engloutissait quelques gâteaux sous l'œil méticuleusement maniaque d'Akashi qui en était à sa cinquième tasse de thé.

Aomine parlait des difficultés de son métier à Kagami qui hochait parfois la tête en parlant du danger que leurs deux emplois devaient fréquemment braver courageusement. Ce à quoi Kuroko demanda en quoi sauver un chat du haut d'un arbre était dangereux, colorant ainsi les joues de son... ami.

Et Satsuki luttait difficilement pour ne pas céder à la tentation de se ronger les ongles pour calmer son anxiété.

Elle allait se marier demain.

Demain soir, elle serait Akashi Satsuki.

-...suki... Satsuki !

La rose sursauta en entendant la voix de son fiancé qui devait l'appeler depuis un moment :

-Oui ?

-...Tu vas bien ?

Les regards très colorés des garçons près d'elle lui firent songer qu'il serait vraiment temps qu'elle se fasse des amies filles...

-Je suis juste un peu fatiguée...

Kuroko se mit à bailler et elle l'utilisa comme prétexte pour déclarer qu'il se faisait tard.

Chacun commença à converger vers sa chambre désignée.

Arrivée à la sienne, Satsuki se tourna vers Akashi qui l'avait suivit : cette nuit, ils feraient chambre à part.

-Dors bien.

Le rouge embrassa son front et la serra un peu contre lui avant de repartir.

La rose se mit au lit sans attendre mais chercha très longtemps le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Midorima pensait étouffer Takao qui s'extasiait sur tout dans sa chambre.<p>

-...Tu n'as pas une chambre pour toi ?!

-La tienne est bien mieux !

Le vert soupira et eut le réflexe de s'écarter un peu sur le matelas pour que le brun ne l'écrase pas en sautant sur le lit.

-Je veux dormir avec Shin-chan !

Nouveau soupir. Mais le médecin écarta la couette et Takao se glissa contre lui et gémissant de bonheur. Calés l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient au Paradis.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara et Himuro étaient chacun dans leurs chambres mais une fois sous la couette, les deux garçons avaient commencé à s'envoyer des SMS coquins.<p>

Ces derniers donnaient beaucoup d'idées au brun qui les notaient soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête.

Son téléphone vibra nouveau :

« _J'aime quand Tat-chin parle comme un pervers. _»

Himuro se mordit la lèvre et répondit :

« _Attends que je t'ai sous la main, toi !_ »

Il fut quasiment certain d'entendre le ronronnement d'impatience de son amant quelques chambres plus loin.

* * *

><p>Kise avait caché sa tête sous sa couette en entendant l'orage tonner au dessus du manoir. Depuis l'enfance, il n'avait jamais réussi à passer outre cette phobie là et c'était un calvaire à chaque fois.<p>

Quand un éclair donna l'impression que la chambre venait de s'allumer comme en plein jour, le blond sauta du lit pour fouiller sa valise à la recherche de ses boules Quies.

Heureusement qu'il en avait toujours avec lui !

Le silence enfin présent, il glissa son téléphone sous son oreiller pour être certain de se réveiller demain matin.

* * *

><p>Nijimura ronflait très légèrement entre la chambre de Midorima et celle de Kise. L'orage ne le dérangeait pas et il avait la chance de pouvoir s'endormir très facilement.<p>

Son costume était pendu près de l'armoire, le cadeau sur la chaise et son réveil n'attendait que le lendemain matin.

* * *

><p>Aomine se tournait encore et encore dans le lit. Son amie d'enfance allait se marier demain, évidemment que ça lui faisait bizarre !<p>

Il ronchonna contre son oreiller et vit vaguement la porte s'entrouvrir. La petite silhouette de Satsuki se dessina et il soupira :

-T'es anxieuse à ce point ?

La rose ne répondit pas mais se gratta nerveusement la main.

-Allez viens...

Il se poussa un peu et Satsuki fila le rejoindre. Il y avait perpette qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble mais ils retrouvèrent rapidement leurs habitudes.

Comme si la présence d'Aomine était tout ce qui lui fallait pour se rassurer un peu, la rose s'endormit suivit de peu par le bleu.

* * *

><p>Kagami envoya un SMS de bonne nuit au turquoise qui l'envoya bouler avec un :<p>

« _Je dors déjà, laisse-moi !_ »

Si Nigo pouvait communiquer avec un portable, le pompier serait certain qu'il serait plus aimable !

* * *

><p>Akashi regardait son plafond. Il sentait son corps transpirer à cause du stress et le sommeil le fuyait désespérément. En temps normal, il aurait fouillé deux-trois dossiers mais là, il devait impérativement dormir.<p>

S'obligeant à fermer les yeux, il plissa un peu les sourcils en imaginant de quoi sa femme aurait l'air demain avec sa robe.

Ou sans...

Bon, il était pas prêt de dormir...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Aoi trouva sa fille dans les toilettes à vomir tout le contenu de son estomac. La berçant doucement, elle choisit de rire en se moquant gentiment du visage horrible qu'elle ne devait surtout pas montrer à son fiancé.<p>

La bleue avait amené le petit-déjeuné avec elle et Satsuki se trouva devant l'obligation de manger quelque chose. Un peu tremblante, la rose s'aperçut qu'elle mourait en fait de faim et avala le tout sans ressentir d'autres nausées de panique.

Elle prit une bonne douche pendant qu'Aoi faisait entrer la coiffeuse et l'esthéticienne dans la chambre pour préparer la jolie mariée.

* * *

><p>Masato finissait de se préparer quand son fils entra dans sa chambre. Très pâle et tremblant, l'héritier s'avança et son père eut un petit sourire et l'aida à nouer sa cravate :<p>

-Le jour de mon mariage avec ta mère, j'avais 38° de fièvre et j'avais été malade toute la nuit. Je n'ai quasiment pas touché au repas et ta mère m'avait proposé d'écourter la suite pour que j'aille un peu me reposer.

Il serra doucement la cravate et rabattit le col blanc de la chemise.

-C'est ton mariage. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas à être parfait.

Akashi hocha la tête mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Masato fut certain qu'il le faisait, de toute façon, ce serait pour vomir également.

* * *

><p>La Génération des Miracles, Nijimura, Takao et Himuro s'était réveillés à des heures très différentes : le vert avait laissé son amant baver encore un peu sur l'oreiller avant de le secouer, Nijimura avait ouvert un œil dix minutes après Midorima, le violet avait été réveillé par l'odeur du petit-déjeuné que son petit-ami lui apportait gentiment, Kise avait perdu ses boules Quies à force de se tourner cette nuit et passa cinq bonnes minutes à les retrouver, Kagami sursauta en entendant son portable et ne se rappela pas immédiatement pas pourquoi sa chambre semblait différente aujourd'hui, Kuroko était fin prêt et lisait un livre et Aomine oublia totalement de se lever.<p>

C'est quand il entendit furieusement taper à sa porte qu'il ouvrit enfin un œil et jura en sautant du lit. Il enfila son costume un peu froissé en quatrième vitesse et décida ne douer sa cravate plus tard.

Tous ces garçons se retrouvèrent dans le hall où des limousines les attendaient pour les déposer à l'église.

Akashi grimpa avec son père, Nijimura, Kise, Takao et Rito. Il tremblait encore un peu et ne parla pas du tout. Son costume blanc était impeccable et il n'eut même pas la force de faire une remarqua au blond qui riait un peu trop fort avec Takao.

Dans la deuxième limousine, Himuro nouait les cravates de Murasakibara, d'Aomine et de Kagami. Kuroko regardait le paysage en baillant un peu et Midorima était heureux de savoir qu'aujourd'hui, le soleil sera totalement présent.

Dans l'église, chacun s'installa là où il le désirait, se mêlant aux connaissance de la famille Akashi.

La mariée allait bientôt arriver.

Masato attendait dehors et regarda tranquillement la dernière limousine arriver près de lui. Aoi en descendit en le saluant et rentra dans l'église, laissant la rose avec son futur beau-père. Satsuki semblait aussi secoué que son fils et il attrapa sa main pour la faire avancer un peu.

Le rouge sortit une boîte plate de l'intérieur de sa veste et l'ouvrit.

-C'est une tradition dans ma famille de l'offrir à la mariée.

Satsuki découvrit la magnifique collier en diamant qu'avait autrefois porté Sairenji. Très émue, elle laissa Masato lui mettre et serra davantage son bouquet.

-Nous y allons ?

Elle inspira et hocha la tête :

-C'est partit.

Akashi se tourna en même temps que les invité pour découvrir sa fiancée au bras de son père. Il en resta muet de surprise.

Habillée d'une robe somptueuse qui moulait sa taille, elle s'évasait doucement à partir de ses hanches pour que le tissu ne l'empêche pas de marcher correctement.

Tout un drapé avec de petites perles débutait de sa taille pour descendre un arc vers sa jambe gauche et le bustier était fait de dentelle très légère. Elle devait également porter des talons parce qu'elle avait l'air plus grande.

Ses cheveux roses étaient noués en un énorme chignon où d'autres petites perles avaient été placés et ses yeux étaient maquillés avec une grande discrétion.

Elle se plaça près d'Akashi et sourit timidement en donnant son bouquet de camélias et de roses à Aoi près d'elle.

Masato se plaça près de son fils et la cérémonie commença.

Mais les invités discutaient doucement :

-Momocchi est super belle !

-Elle fait très digne.

-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, Midorima-kun ?

-Ça lui fait des seins énormes ce corset !

-Ahomine !

-Shin-chan ! Kagami et Aomine se disputent !

-J'ai faim...

-Patientes un peu, Atsushi.

-Mais calmez-vous enfin !

Nijimura leur lança un regard effrayant en complément de sa petite phrase et les autres se turent.

-C'est long...

-Akashicchi a l'air malade.

-Il est probablement stressé.

-J'ai faim !

-J'ai des sucettes Atsushi mais ne fais pas de bruit.

-Shin-chan, j'ai faim aussi.

-Et alors ?

-Non, vraiment, ça lui fait de gros seins !

-Silence !

Nijimura lança à nouveau son regard fatal mais entre Aomine qui plissait les yeux pour mieux voir, Himuro qui tentait de faire lâcher le paquet à Murasakibara, Takao qui chouinait doucement à Midorima qui avait fermé les yeux, Kagami qui regardait le bleu, totalement blasé et Kuroko qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, il abandonna et se concentra à nouveau sur la cérémonie. Au bout d'un moment, de nouveaux chuchotements lui arrivèrent à l'oreille et il perdit patience.

Il allait à nouveau leur ordonner de se taire quand il entendit le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui félicitait les deux nouveaux mariés. Nijimura se mit vivement à applaudir à son tour tandis qu'Akashi soulevait sa désormais femme pour l'embrasser, scellant ainsi leur union.

Ce baiser eut au moins pour bénéfice de faire taire la Génération des Miracles et leurs invités, surpris que leur ancien capitaine se montre aussi passionné.

Mais le silence ne dura pas éternellement :

-C'est déjà fini ?

-Atsushi, ramasse les emballages.

-C'est vrai que ça lui fait une belle poitrine...

-Bakagami ! Je t'interdis de mater Satsu !

-Shin-chan, tu pleures ?

-B... Bien sûr que non, crétin !

-Aaahaaaahaha … !

-Kise-kun, tes pleurs dérangent les invités derrière.

-Vous êtes impossibles...

Nijimura suivit les autres invités pour sortir de l'église, veillant à ce que tout le monde le suive. Aomine et Kagami se disputaient, Kuroko fouillait sa veste et tendit un paquet de mouchoir à un Kise ému comme pas permit, Takao taquinait Midorima qui avait lui-même l'air très touché par le bonheur des mariés et Himuro se faisait traîner par Murasakibara qui venait de comprendre qu'il allait enfin pouvoir déguster tous les plats du repas.

Aoi et Masato, les témoins sortirent à leurs tours et une nuée de journalistes armés jusqu'aux dents d'appareils photos en tous genres se poussaient les uns et les autres pour s'arracher une photo de l'Empereur et de sa toute récente épouse.

La main d'Akashi sur sa taille, Satsuki rosissait de plaisir sous les sifflements et les applaudissements des invités. Elle croisa le regard tendre d'Aoi qui pleurait et se tourna vers ses amis : Nijimura avait été capturé par Kise qui trempait sa chemise avec ses larmes, Kagami se faisait engueuler par Kuroko, Takao sifflait à côté d'un Midorima qui avait détourné la tête -mais la rose était certaine d'avoir vu ses yeux briller- Himuro applaudissait de toutes ses forces, Murasakibara semblait s'ennuyer et Aomine... avait simplement les bras croisés et attendait.

La jeune mariée entendit vaguement quelques journalistes demander un baiser pour les photos et elle rougit un peu plus en croisant le regard gourmand de son mari.

Son mari...

Akashi attrapa son menton et offrit la photo que les vautours désiraient. Son pouce caressa sa joue et il prit un instant pour poser son front contre le sien et fermer les yeux. Quand il se recula, le rouge glissa ses doigt entre ceux de son épouse et ils se dirigèrent vers leur limousine pour rejoindre le manoir des Akashi où un repas gigantesque les attendaient tous.

La voiture démarra dans un concert de klaxons et ce fut le signal pour tous les invités de remonter dans leurs voitures et suivre le mouvement.

Pour l'occasion, une sorte de chapiteau immense avait été monté dans le jardin de la propriété. Comme la GM ne représentait qu'une infime partie des invités, leurs tables avaient été placées près de celle des mariés.

En cherchant son nom sur les petits écriteaux à côté de chaque verre, Kise s'aperçut que les employés avait réorganisé sa table de façon à ne pas faire apparaître le nom de Kasamatsu.

Quand il se trouva enfin, il découvrit qu'il mangerait à côté de Takao. Le brun et le blond, du fait de leur caractère à peu près semblable, s'entendirent à merveille à la grande horreur de Midorima, coincé entre eux. Pour l'instant, Nijimura qui devait manger avec eux, discutaient passionnément avec le père du rouge, celui-ci ayant été un vieux camarade de classe de l'oncle décédé du nouveau proviseur de Teiko.

La table d'à côté accueillaient Aomine qui se disputaient à nouveau avec Kagami. Himuro, assis près de son « frère » tentait de les calmer d'une part et d'empêcher Murasakibara de commencer à taper dans les hors d'œuvre près de lui de l'autre. Kuroko, qui effrayait involontairement les associés d'Akashi et de Masato, préféra s'asseoir et ne plus bouger.

Traînant sa longe traîne derrière et en tenta de garder son équilibre dans l'herbe avec ses talons, Satsuki s'avança à son tour vers ses amis et leur demanda si l'organisation des tables leur convenait.

-C'est génial Momocchi ! Ah, non, maintenant c'est Akashichii... Mais y'a déjà Akashichii qui s'appelle comme ça... Raah, c'est compliqué !

-Ça ne me dérange pas si tu continue de m'appeler comme tu l'as toujours fait Ki-chan.

-Ouais, c'est quand même plus pratique !

Près de lui, Takao hochait vigoureusement la tête pendant que Midorima se massait le crâne, déjà épuisé. Nijimura s'assit près de lui et compatis silencieusement.

La rose s'éloigna et se rapprocha de la deuxième table.

-Tout va bien, ici aussi !

-Est-ce que le repas commence bientôt ? Parce que je vais pas pouvoir retenir Atsushi encore longtemps !

La question désespérée d'Himuro fit sourire la mariée qui s'excusa :

-D'après ce que j'ai comprit, Aoi et Akashi-san vont faire un discours. Et quelques collaborateurs de l'Empire aussi... J'espère que ça ira vite.

-Un discours ?

Le bleu et le rouge arrêtèrent de se disputer tandis qu'Aomine perdait quelques couleurs :

-Une tournée au bar que ma mère va parler de moi dans son discours.

-C'est pas ton mariage Ahomine !

-Elle est incapable de parler de Satsu sans me fourrer dans ses histoires Bakagami !

-Tch ! Tenu !

Kuroko soupira et adressa un regard d'excuse à la rose.

Akashi apparut par magie :

-Ça va être l'heure.

-Très bien. A plus tard !

Sa main blanche salua les deux tables et ils s'éclipsèrent vers leur table rien qu'à eux deux.

A cause du cerceau qui gonflait un peu sa robe dessous, Satsuki ne pouvait pas s'asseoir et rapprocher sa chaise toute seule. Akashi, en parfait gentleman la poussa doucement et s'assit à sa gauche.

En même temps, Aoi se leva et sortit une feuille de son petit sac à main. Elle s'approcha d'une petite estrade où un micro sur pied attendait et s'éclaircit la voix. Le silence se fit et tous les regards convergèrent vers la mère de la mariée et du policier :

-Satsuki, tu es avec mon Daiki, l'une de mes plus belles fiertés ! Quand je te regarde aujourd'hui, je vois uniquement une jeune femme magnifique qui a toujours tenu à réaliser ses rêves et qui a tout fait pour. Je me souviens parfaitement bien encore de la toute première fois que je t'ai vu : tu devais avoir 4 ans tout au plus et tu te cachais derrière Daiki pendant qu'il m'annonçait que désormais tu étais sa nouvelle meilleure amie pour la vie et qu'il t'épouserait plus tard pour être sûr qu'aucun autre garçon ne te vole à lui !

Le cri horrifié du bleu attira les regards sur lui cette fois et la Génération des Miracles découvrit qu'Aomine pouvait devenir aussi rouge que la couleur de cheveux de son voisin.

Satsuki elle-même tourna à la pivoine mais choisit d'en rire.

-Vous avez dû oublier mais pas moi ! Bref... Je t'ai vu grandir et devenir une superbe jeune fille qui faisaient tourner bien des têtes mais tu pouvais compter sur Daiki pour veiller au grain. Je vois aussi aujourd'hui que tu as réussi à te faire des amis et j'en suis sincèrement très heureuse parce que vous avez là un lien qui ne se brisera pas facilement.

Aoi fit une pause et reprit :

-Seijuro, on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps mais je te considère comme mon propre fils. Je vois en toi une personne avec beaucoup de qualités mais qui se cache derrière un masque. Je ne juge pas mais j'espère sincèrement pouvoir avoir l'occasion de découvrir cette bonne part en toi et avoir la chance d'être considéré comme une proche pour toi. Je te confie ma Satsuki et je compte sur toi pour la rendre heureuse.

Elle s'inclina sous les applaudissements et regagna sa place. Masato s'avança à son tour :

-Pour commencer, je dirais juste combien j'aurais aimé que ma femme soit là aujourd'hui. Elle a toujours considéré Seijuro comme la prunelle de ses yeux et je n'ai pas honte de le dire, je me sentit plusieurs fois à l'écart quand je me rendais compte du lien que ces deux-là partageait. Je suis également très fier de ce que mon fils est devenu, bien que je n'ai pas dû souvent te le dire.

Satsuki sentit que le rouge cherchait sa main et elle la serra tendrement sous la table.

-Seijuro, tu as épousé une femme très belle et très intelligente mais ce ne sont pas là ses principales qualités. Je dirais plutôt que ce qui m'a marqué le plus, ça doit être le fait qu'à toi comme à moi, Satsuki nous dit ce qu'elle pense sans craindre nos réactions. Ou du moins, elle le cache bien. Et je suis certain que c'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin pour le reste de ta vie. Il est plutôt clair que tu n'auras pas constamment le dernier mot et que Satsuki te tiendra tête quand tu auras tort mais je suis très heureux d'accueillir une telle personne dans ma famille. Satsuki, je ne peux que vous souhaitez bon courage et vous dire à nouveau combien votre présence va nous apportez à Seijuro, comme à moi.

Il s'inclina et la rose sentit presque quelques larmes lui piquer les yeux face aux deux discours de leurs parents.

Un collaborateur monta sur l'estrade et parla à son tour.

Kuroko n'écoutait plus ce que disait l'homme aux grosses lunettes près du micro : Kise et Takao préparaient visiblement quelque chose puisqu'ils étaient penchés sur une feuille, morts de rire. En croisant les yeux gris du compagnon de Midorima, celui-ci chuchota quelque chose au blond qui hocha la tête.

Le père de famille plia la feuille et l'envoya vers Kuroko qui la récupéra maladroitement. Comme tout le monde écoutait le troisième discours, ça passa inaperçue.

Le turquoise déplia la feuille et lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il leva ses yeux vers les deux garçons plus loin et leva le pouce en l'air. Kise lui envoya un stylo et l'ancien joueur fantôme attira l'attention d'Himuro.

Ça, ça allait être drôle.

L'homme aux lunettes descendit et un des employés s'avança pour souhaiter un bon appétit aux invités quand il fut coupé par Murasakibara :

-Dites... Y'a un dernier discours...

Aomine vit ses anciens coéquipiers et adversaires avec un sourire immense sur leurs visages et Kagami lui tendit la feuille qui était passée de main en main :

-... C'est quoi ça ?

-Ton discours.

-Quoi ?!

Kise et Takao n'arrivèrent plus à se retenir et explosèrent de rire, les joues trempées de larmes d'amusement. Kuroko se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas les imiter mais Himuro couinait près de lui en tentant également de se retenir mais l'expression du bleu fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ils s'écroulèrent en même temps sur la table, le corps secoué de soubresaut. Midorima remonta ses lunettes en échangeant un regard avec Nijimura mais ils n'étaient pas plus innocents puisque leurs écritures se trouvaient aussi sur la feuille.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?!

-Allez, Ahomine !

-Mais non !

Finalement, il fut plus ou moins traîné par Murasakibara jusqu'au micro et les joues rouges, il bégaya un peu, augmentant les fous rires des deux bruns, du turquoise et du blond.

Il lut un peu ce qu'il y avait de marqué et se colora davantage :

-Hors de question que je dise un truc pareil !

-Daiki ! Ne nous fait pas attendre enfin !

La voix amusée d'Akashi ne l'aida en rien et il se passa la main dans ses courts cheveux bleus pour se donner du courage.

-Bon... D'abord, je tiens à préciser que je ne me rappelle absolument pas d'avoir dit que j'épouserais Satsu ! Y'a pas intérêt à ce que ça me tombe dessus plus tard, c'est clair ?! Bon...

Il grimaça un peu en relisant le message final qui avait été écrit et se jeta à l'eau.

-Aucun d'entre nous ne s'est une fois imaginé que vous auriez une relation qui conduirait au mariage. Entre notre capitaine démoniaque et notre jolie, gentille, douce, talentueuse- les gars vous êtes sérieux ?! Quelqu'un veut pas lire à ma place ?! Non ? Tch... manager qui a toujours prit soin de nous, on a eut une sacré surprise mais tant que vous êtes heureux, nous, ça nous convient ! Si Akashi se montre parfois effrayant, Satsuki a plusieurs fois tenté de nous assassiner avec sa cuisine ! On a eut souvent peur mais on supportait parce qu'on voyait bien que tu étais heureuse de pouvoir faire ça pour nous. Alors oui, vous avez des défauts mais la Génération des Miracles n'oubliera jamais tout ce que vous avez fait tous les deux pour elle. Chacun à votre façon, vous nous avez aidé et appris beaucoup de choses. Vous prenez soin, même encore maintenant, de chacun d'entre nous.

Aomine fit une pause en se raclant la gorge.

-Pour ceux qui n'étaient au départ que des adversaires d'une autre équipe, ces derniers temps ont permit de découvrir et de se faire de nouveaux amis. Ils n'oublieront pas non plus, ce que vous avez fait pour eux. Satsu, tu as toujours été présente pour chacun d'entre nous : tu as été patiente et préventive durant les entraînements et tu devenais rassurante et motivante pour les jours de matchs. Akashi, tu nous a appris à voir au delà de nos capacités et à nous découvrir réellement au final. Et encore, tout ça est bien faible par rapport à ce que l'on ressent vraiment ! Alors à vous deux, la Génération des Miracles vous remercie de tout leur cœur et tenait à vous dire à quel vous comptez tous les deux pour elle ! Nijimura est très fier de vous et Takao et Himuro sont heureux d'avoir pu devenir proches avec vous ! Et Aomine ne l'avouera jamais mais on sait à quel point il aime son amie d'enfance et que s'il le pouvait, il l'aurait gardé jalousement ! Merci pour tout et vive les mariés !

Le bleu se bloqua finalement et les deux tables se mirent à hurler un énorme « Merci pour tout et vive les mariés ! » en même temps que l'avait prononcé Aomine.

Les invités se tournèrent vers la table des deux amoureux où Satsuki se cachait le visage dans ses mains en pleurant et Akashi lui caressait doucement la tête.

La rose finit par se lever et serra contre chacun de ses amis, Aomine en dernier.

-Merci Dai-chan !

-J'y suis pour rien moi !

-Mais merci quand même !

Un peu gêné, il finit pat lui tapotait doucement le sommet de crâne et lâcha :

-Tu sais quoi ? T'es pas mal dans cette robe.

Satsuki sanglota et ria en même temps ce qui donna un son assez étrange mais elle finit par retrouver son mari et le repas pu commencer.

Chacun mangea à sa fin, même le violet qui avoua à un moment qu'il n'en pouvait plus et Himuro en plaisantant, lui demanda de répéter qu'il enregistre ça.

Le vert se pencha même à un moment vers son brun aux yeux gris et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait. Takao en resta bouche-bée de surprise pour une fois.

Kuroko donna un petit coup de pied à Kagami qui leva son visage, ses joues remplies de nourriture lui donnant l'air d'un hamster :

-Quoi ?

-Quand tu cuisines, c'est presque aussi bon.

Le rouge en ouvrit la bouche, laissant quelques aliments retomber dans son assiette.

Kise et Aomine se rendirent compte qu'ils riaient tous les deux ensembles à une blagues stupides que l'autre avait dû sortir sans en avoir conscience. Ils se tournèrent le dos et se remirent à manger.

Nijimura, lui, prenait des photos en rafale de tout le monde.

Après le repas, il ne resta que les mariés et leurs amis au manoir. Aoi et Rito étaient tranquillement rentrés chez la bleue et Masato avait été entouré des collaborateurs pour aller voir une nouvelle chaînes d'industries en faillite.

Du coup, Satsuki emmena tout le monde dans le salon et décida d'ouvrir les cadeaux de mariage.

-Alors... Aoi et Rito...

Ils offraient quelques jours en spa aux deux mariés, cadeaux qui allaient de pair avec les billets d'avions pour les Maldives.

-Mais... Comment ?!

-Tu m'as dit une fois dans ton sommeil que tu aurais bien aimé allé là-bas pour notre lune de miel. Donc mon père a réservé dans le meilleur hôtel et ta mère nous offre un peu de détente au spa dés notre retour.

Satsuki posa les billets sur la table basse en face d'elle et prit un autre cadeau :

-Ce sont tes collaborateurs ?

-Oui.

Clés de voiture de luxe, parfum hors de prix, téléphones, ordinateurs dernier cri... Tout y était et Satsuki se demanda un instant combien tout ça devait coûter si elle le revendait. Ce qu'elle ne ferait pas évidemment !

Finalement, elle attrapa un cadeau emballé de jaune et reconnut l'écriture de Kise :

-C'est pas au niveau de tout ce que vous avez eu avant...

-Tu sais très bien que je vais préféré vos cadeaux à tout... ce luxe !

Elle se tourna vers Akashi avec un petit sourire :

-Sans te froisser...

-Je sais.

La rose déchira doucement l'emballage cadeau et découvrit un petit bracelet très fin où de très petite pierres précieuses étaient maintenues par de l'or blanc. Rubis, émeraude, saphir, améthyste, topaze, diamant... Tout y était !

-Oh ! Il est magnifique Ki-chan !

-Une pierre pour chaque Miracles !

-Merci !

Midorima et Takao donnèrent le leur à Akashi en se disputant :

-De notre part à tous les deux !

-Tu n'as rien fait, Takao.

-Je t'ai aidé à choisir !

-Mais j'ai payé.

-Mais je t'ai aidé à choisir...

Le brun se mit à bouder en gonflant ses joues pendant que le rouge retirait doucement le papier argenté.

-...Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tous se penchèrent devant la photographie d'un chat noir avec une énorme tache blanche sur le ventre.

-Shin-chan et moi, on t'offre un chat ! Ah, mais le vrai est dans la chambre, tes employés lui ont donné à manger et à boire !

Akashi garda le silence mais continuait de regarder la photographie. Finalement, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage et il les remercia.

-Je vais le chercher ! Bouges pas Shin-chan !

-Aucun risque.

Il était de notoriété public que le vert détestait les chats mais il expliqua le choix du cadeau :

-Takao a dit qu'il fallait procéder par étapes : une femme, un animal de compagnie puis des enfants...

Aomine et Kagami se mirent à rire tandis que le brun revenait avec le félin en question. Ses yeux jaunes louchèrent vers le médecin qui arrêta de respirer et attrapa Kuroko pour le placer devant lui en guise de protection.

-Midorima-kun...

-Il me fait peur donc bouges pas !

Le chat s'assit et se lécha la patte. Akashi se baissa un peu pour tapoter le sol du bout de ses doigts et l'animal fila pour voir s'il n'avait pas quelque chose pour lui.

Satsuki frissonna en remarquant que les yeux du chat était du même or que celui de son époux. Le chat finit par se détourner du rouge et se coucha sur un des fauteuils libres.

-Il est mignon.

Visiblement, le cadeau plaisait beaucoup au garçon.

Murasakibara et Himuro donnèrent le leur à Akashi également. Le pâtissier et l'étudiant en commerce avait choisi un jeu de shogi en verre absolument magnifique qui ressemblait plus à une œuvre d'art plutôt qu'à un plateau de jeu. Chaque pièce était travaillée de façon spectaculaire et la transparence du verre rendait le tout encore plus beau.

Akashi caressa doucement le tout avec le regard de celui qui connaît la valeur d'un tel cadeau.

-Merci beaucoup.

Il le posa prudemment sur la table et observa Satsuki qui prenait le cadeau de Kuroko et Kagami.

-On a hésité pendant un moment...

Leur paquet contenait des tas de poudres de bain, de lotions en tout genres et pleins d'autres soin du corps parfumés à la cerise.

-C'est génial ça ! A la cerise en plus ! Merci Tetsu-kun, Kagamin !

La jeune fille se tourna vers son époux et dit :

-Tu auras droit à un massage à la cerise maintenant !

Akashi soupira : d'impatience ou d'autre chose, personne ne su vraiment...

Nijimura leur offrit ensuite un bonsaï que Satsuki s'empressa d'éloigner du chat qui le trouvait visiblement très amusant.

-Peux-tu dire à ton chat de ne pas tuer mon bonsaï ?

-Chat, ne joue pas avec le bonsaï.

-Aka-chin devrait donner un nom au chat.

Le rouge réfléchit un peu et demanda :

-C'est un mâle ou une femelle au fait ?

C'était un mâle pour Midorima et une femelle pour Takao.

-Shin-chan, c'est une femelle !

-Je suis certain que c'est un mâle !

-Et bien tu as tort !

Il se disputaient à nouveau et finalement le vert alla chercher les papiers de l'animal dans sa chambre.

-Mâle ! J'ai raison encore une fois.

-Tch !

Satsuki tapota le bras du rouge et proposa :

-J'aime bien Tama !

-J'ai plus l'impression que ce serait pour une femelle Satsuki.

-Mais c'était mon chat préféré dans le dessin animé que je regardais quand j'étais petite...

Le chat fut donc nommé Tama mais continua de vouloir assassiner le pauvre bonsaï à coups de griffes.

Aomine donna enfin son cadeau :

-J'ai mis du temps à le faire et sincèrement, je sais pas si ça fait mariage mais bon...

La rose ouvrit l'album et resta muette devant l'avalanche de photos datant de Teiko et d'après. Tout le monde était présent et la jeune fille caressait les visages jeunes de ses amis. Il y avait l'équipe de Tôo mais aussi Kuroko et Kagami à Seirin, Midorima et Takao à Shutoku, Kise à Kaijo, Murasakibara et Himuro à Yosen et enfin Akashi à Rakuzan.

-C'est... waouh... Comment as-tu réussi à toutes les trouver ?

-Mon secret.

Imayoshi trouvait vraiment n'importe quoi...

Elle tournait les pages, émerveillée de revoir ses amis à cette époque et remarqua qu'il restait encore beaucoup de pages vides.

-Je vais les remplir avec les photos d'aujourd'hui comme ça !

Les cadeaux étant tous offert, chacun s'occupa comme il le désira : le violet et son amant se dirigèrent vers la cuisine car le premier ressentait à nouveau la faim, Kuroko, Kagami et Aomine jouaient avec Tama, le chat au regard hautain, Akashi et Midorima venait de commencer une partie de shogi et Kise et Takao s'extasiait sur le collier diamant qui avait autrefois appartenu à la mère d'Akashi.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa très rapidement et le soir, il n'y eut personne qui ressentit l'envie de manger.

Chacun préféra aller refaire sa valise pour partir tôt le lendemain matin.

Satsuki et Akashi partaient en lune de miel, eux.

Au moment d'arriver dans la chambre, la rose se sentit être soulevée par son mari qui la fit ainsi passer dans la pièce et ne la lâcha qu'une fois sans le matelas.

La vision du corps nu de sa femme fut encore plus délicieuse qu'avant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, il n'y avait que Midorima, Himuro et Akashi pour tenir à peu près une conversation potable. Satsuki avait presque du mal à marcher tant le rouge avait profité de son corps cette nuit. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait mais elle n'avait pas pu beaucoup dormir au final. Il semblait ne jamais en avoir assez.<p>

Takao marchait les yeux fermés, un filet de bave encore présent sur son menton. Kuroko avait les cheveux en batailles et avait du mal à soutenir Kagami qui tanguait dangereusement dans les couloirs. Kagami qui avait trouvé avec Aomine la réserve d'alcool dans la cuisine des Akashi hier soir...

Le rouge et le bleu étaient plus que pathétiques.

Aomine était soutenu par Nijimura, silencieux pour une raison inconnue.

Kise était déjà dans le salon et jouait avec le chat.

Murasakibara déclina la sucette que lui tendit Himuro en se massant le ventre. Visiblement, l'excès de nourriture d'hier l'avait enfin calmé un peu.

La rose et le rouge remercièrent encore leurs invités et regardèrent les limousines disparaître par la grande grille du domaine.

A leur tour, les deux mariés laissèrent le manoir derrière eux et partirent en direction des Maldives.

En vérité, Satsuki passa une semaine aux Maldives car Akashi lui fit la surprise de l'emmener également à Paris. La capital française regorgeait de surprise à chaque rue et la rose souhaita de ne jamais repartir.

Surtout que son adorable mari lui faisait passionnément l'amour la nuit comme le jour et qu'elle était bien souvent épuisée dés qu'elle s'endormait.

Mais une fois à Tokyo, Akashi semblait se calmer enfin. Ils s'étaient rapidement remis à leur travail et la rose notait des améliorations incroyables dans ses équipes. Parmi les quelques matchs déjà joués, Teiko était encore et toujours en tête des victoires.

Tama avait trouvé ses marques dans l'appartement et ne touchait plus au bonsaï. Mais au canapé à la grande horreur d'Akashi qui avait plusieurs fois menacé son chat d'une mort horrible et douloureuse.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le grattouiller derrière les oreilles quand le chat quémandait -bien que rarement- un câlin.

Un mois après le mariage, Satsuki compléta enfin l'album photo offert par Aomine : il fallait dire qu'avec toutes ses photos, le choix avait été très dur. Elle en profita également pour s'occuper de celui d'Akashi. Ayant une pensée pour Sairenji, elle fut heureuse d'y glisser une photo du fils unique qu'elle avait adoré et de la femme qu'il avait choisi d'aimer pour toujours.

Elle s'entendait également un peu mieux avec Masato. Ce n'était pas le top du top mais c'était déjà ça !

Pour elle, tout était parfait !

Alors quand elle se réveilla un matin et que sa première action fut de courir aux toilettes pour une énième nausée matinale, Satsuki se demanda si quelqu'un ne se foutait pas d'elle là-haut !

Parce que sincèrement, elle se demandait vraiment comment elle avait pu tomber une deuxième fois enceinte en prenant pourtant consciencieusement sa pilule !

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

J'ai les yeux explosés, le dos bloqué et une intoxication alimentaire depuis que je me suis retentée à la cuisine... Pour moi, le message est clair !

Chapitre long... très long... Ou alors, mes médicaments me font planer et je n'ai plus conscience de rien.

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Rinosuke** : Merci et encore merci ! Mon esprit déjanté est à fond, je m'imagine des scènes pas possible et je me sens obligée de les écrire après !

**Kazuato** : Évidemment que je me souviens ! Désolée pour ta nuit blanche mais merci de l'avoir sacrifié pour lire ! J'ai conscience du bémol, je me relis plusieurs fois pourtant et j'arrive encore à passer à côté de certaines fautes ou de lettres/mots manquantes... C'est la faute de l'âge... J'ai écris mon premier lemon dans cette fic et je me creuse les méninges pour en faire des à peu près différents à chaque fois donc je suis très contente de moi !

Tu veux du sang ? Je pensais tuer Kagami... Nan, quand même pas, mais j'en ai rêvé pourtant... Rêve prémonitoire, peut-être... Merci encore !

**Gwyn** : Nan, ne me flattes pas, je vais devenir impossible après ! (Siiiiii, continues!) Je me demandais quand j'allais pouvoir me resservir du mini MidoKi et l'occasion était trop belle ! Mura, il est tranquille, pépère mais il rate rien ni personne ! Wah... Pauvre Himuro... Dans ma tête au départ, c'était excellent : une fois que j'ai voulu l'écrire, je savais plus comment retranscrire tout ça... Kagami est romantique, oui ! Je peux l'apprécier s'il est romantique !

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II **: Oh oui Kagami ! Aide Kuroko et deviens celui qui lui fait redécouvrit l'amour ! … Oh purée, c'est trop beau en plus ! Pas de 3.0 ? Mwouahahaha... Visiblement si.

**Inukag9** : C'était comment la Japan Expo ? Bien, très bien, super bien ? Oui, oui, oui, ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense ! la queue-leu-leu ! Subtil différence pour subtil Kagami !

**Hikaru Chesire** : Avalanche de questions ! La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Mais j'adore !

**Lili69 goth** : Elle a « perdu » son bébé et elle est malheureuse ! Lui, il veut juste renforcer leurs liens pour toujours après ça ! Y'a que ma tête que ça rendait bien ? Follow Satsuki ! Pire que des gamins dans certains cas...

**Linkless-Rena-chan** : Tu peux être à sa place mais tu dois aussi accepter de te faire graver la cuisse ! Toujours partante ? Et oui, les trois avec qui ça fight... Le hasard n'existe pas. Mura voit tout, sait tout et dit tout ! Mais parfois c'est trop violent !

**Buli-chan** : Kami Cam's Wins ! Cam's 1- Aomine 0 ! Oh, il doit en avoir des tas, c'est pas une perte ! Il veut rivaliser avec Mura et Himuro ! Aomine mûrit enfin ! Miracle ! Tu l'imagines coincé devant avec les jambes ramenées au maximum ! Pauvre Mura ! De toute façon, Aomine est jamais content !

**Emy-nee **: Je te sens perturbée. Ouh, oui, champagne ! Je vais en écrire une autre après avoir fini celle là. Après, je ne sais pas. Je verrais à la fin de la deuxième.

**Moona Neko** : Mais tu es une super fan, alors je veux te faire plaisir ! Mura se réveille enfin et c'est pas joli-joli. Tu viens parfaitement de décrire les personnalités d'Akashi ! C'est incroyable ! Tu le veux, hein ?

**Laura-067** : J'aime bien Kuroko et Kagami en ce moment... Oui le MidoKi a été révélé après une trentaine de chapitre ! Elle est gentille Momoi. Trop gentille.

**Alyxel **: Tu... vas trouver autre chose à lire et t'imaginer ce que tu veux après ? N'amène rien, excepté les cookies, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut ! Mon coton est stocké dans la cave depuis belle lurette ! Pauvres voisins...

**Guest** : Maman d'Aomine et Papa d'Akashi rivalise dans le pire duo possible et insupportable avec Kise et Takao ! Champagne pour les nouveaux mariés !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Après un énième matin à être malade, Momoi va faire un test sanguin et apprend qu'elle est à nouveau enceinte puisque la pilule est sans effet sur elle. Du fait de son opération, cette grossesse doit être surveillée très attentivement. Mais veut-elle de cet enfant, surtout aussi tôt ? Surtout que cette fois-ci, elle doit en parler à Akashi et que les décisions se prennent à deux... _Chapitre 42 : La femme, le chat puis l'enfant !_


	43. 42- La femme, le chat puis l'enfant !

Lali oh ! Plus je me rapproche de la fin, moins j'ai envie de l'écrire ...

_Après un énième matin à être malade, Momoi va faire un test sanguin et apprend qu'elle est à nouveau enceinte puisque la pilule est sans effet sur elle. Du fait de son opération, cette grossesse doit être surveillée très attentivement. Mais veut-elle de cet enfant, surtout aussi tôt ? Surtout que cette fois-ci, elle doit en parler à Akashi et que les décisions se prennent à deux..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 42 : La femme, le chat puis l'enfant ! <strong>

Une fois à Tokyo, dans l'appartement du violet plus précisément, Murasakibara et Himuro s'étaient plus ou moins jetés l'un sur l'autre, stimulés par leurs SMS qui étaient devenus de plus en plus chaud à Kyoto.

Les oreillers avait été jetés hors du lit quand le géant avait rebondi sur le matelas. Leurs valises avait été envoyées quelque part dans le salon dans leur précipitation et ils n'étaient même pas sûr d'avoir fermé la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

Mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent : bien au contraire quand Murasakibara en fit la remarque, Himuro s'installa sur lui et l'embrassa violemment. « Tu ne bouges pas ! » lui criait le corps du brun contre le sien. Mais il n'avait certainement pas l'envie de bouger !

Il grogna de plaisir quand son petit-ami glissa sa main dans son caleçon et caressa sa longueur impatiente. Le pâtissier se mit à rouler des hanches, ses propres mains dans les cheveux noirs pour attirer sa bouche plus près de la sienne et faire se rencontrer leurs langues.

Himuro avait toujours l'impression que le violet avait un « goût » différent à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient... Là, par exemple, sa langue captait une espèce de fragrance ressemblant fortement à du melon. C'était inattendu et rafraîchissant !

Il enroula sa langue à celle de Murasakibara et s'entendit gémir de plaisir rien qu'à ce contact. La séparation lui avait pesé plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu visiblement.

Si les deux homme s'étaient précipités dans le lit, il n'étaient pas pour autant pressés de régler ça en deux-trois coups de reins bien placés.

Non, le rythme ralentissait, les deux amants devenaient plus tendres, plus soucieux du détail et se frôlaient sans se toucher réellement.

Ils jouaient. A celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps.

Himuro profita du fait d'être au dessus pour descendre son visage jusqu'à la gorge du violet. Sa langue frôlait toujours la peau blanche de son amant et il appuya un peu plus quand il passa sur la carotide. Le brun remonta à son oreille gauche et mordit doucement le lobe. Le nez plongé dans les mèches violettes, il inspira une grande bouffée de son odeur et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être en sentant le bout des longs doigts qui arpentaient son dos dans tous les sens.

Sa peau picotait là où leurs deux peaux entraient en contact sous son haut et des frissons de désir secouèrent son corps. Himuro se mordit la lèvre, pas question de demander davantage le premier.

Songeant à tout ce que son cerveau avait retenu de leurs SMS coquins, un sourire vicieux déforma un instant son beau visage mais Murasakibara n'eut pas le temps de s'en apercevoir, son amant avait enfin approché son visage de sa braguette.

Le brun libéra l'objet du désir coupable de l'avoir fait littéralement hurler certaines fois et souffla dessus. Les yeux violets le fixaient, dans l'attente d'un seul mouvement.

Le plus petit posa son index sur la colonne de chair et il sentit le géant tressauter. Sa grande main se posa sur sa joue et Himuro remonta le temps d'un baiser. Il ajouta enfin ses autres doigts et commença à caresser la virilité suppliante de son amant. Les grognements étouffés de Murasakibara l'amusèrent beaucoup et le brun accéléra un peu, attendant simplement que le violet craque le premier.

-Tu triches...

Les yeux olives se relevèrent vers le visage rouge du pâtissier :

-Comment ça ?

Le violet ne répondit pas mais s'écarta pour enlever l'intégralité de ses vêtements et ordonna :

-Toi aussi.

Himuro obéit et attendit de voir ce que son petit-ami avait cherché à faire en l'arrêtant soudainement.

Murasakibara se recoucha et murmura :

-Comme dans ton SMS...

Une vague de chaleur remonta dans le corps du brun qui s'empressa de se placer au dessus, son visage près de la verge du violet pendant que la bouche du plus grand s'occupait de la sienne.

Voilà. Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir voir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps avant de supplier l'autre.

* * *

><p>Takao et Midorima avaient récupéré les enfants avant de filer chez le brun.<p>

Il était à peu près midi et tout le monde était à table pour un repas préparé amoureusement par le père de famille.

Mais...

-Kazuo, manges ton céleri.

Père et fils se fixaient de chaque côté de l'assiette, l'innocent aliment entre eux.

Le vert n'aillait certainement pas se mêler de cette histoire et avait préféré donner à manger à Miho qui le regardait béatement.

Il plongea la cuillère dans le petit pot pour bébé et lui amena à la bouche. La blonde le regarda et loucha sur la cuillère contenant la mixture à la couleur très dérangeante.

-Hin ! Han ! Gyaaaa !

Elle se débattit dans sa chaise haute et s'arrêta pour faire des bulles avec sa salive. Les yeux gris regardèrent ensuite l'homme un peu dépassé par la situation qui lui tendait toujours la cuillère et se mit à babiller en lui tendant les bras.

-Non Miho, pas de câlin. Manges d'abord.

Comme si le bébé avait parfaitement comprit, son corps se mit à tressauter tandis que d'importants sanglots allaient bientôt sortir en rafales très bruyantes. De grosses larmes apparurent et elle se mit à pleurer en tendant toujours les bras. Midorima soupira et posa la cuillère pleine dans le petit pot et finit par céder.

Installant Miho sur ses genoux, il récupéra la cuillère et l'amena à la bouche de l'enfant qui accepta enfin de manger.

Takao détourna un instant les yeux de son fils pour sourire devant le spectacle de son Tsundere totalement mené en bateau par sa très jeune fille. Mais au moins, elle mangeait enfin contrairement fils qui refusait net de manger son céleri.

-Kazuo...

Le petit garçon détourna la tête dans l'attitude typique du gamin rebelle. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'avait que 4 ans...

-Je ne me répéterais pas ! Finis ton assiette !

-Non !

Ressentant fortement l'envie d'abandonner ce combat, il dû lutter et lança sa dernière arme:

-Si tu ne finis pas Kazuo, la prochaine fois que tu me demanderas d'aller chez un ami, je dirais non.

-Mais j'aime pas le céleri !

-Bien sûr que si, tu en as mangé la dernière fois.

-Et bien, j'aime plus !

Takao soupira et attrapa le céleri avec ses baguettes pour le mettre avec le sien.

-Je peux sortir de table ?

-Oui.

Kazuo sauta de sa chaise et grimpa l'escalier pour finir sans nul doute dans sa chambre.

Midorima ne fit aucun commentaire : après tout, il était le plus mal placé pour parler de la façon d'élever un enfant. Takao mangea le céleri et approcha sa chaise de son amant : Miho le regarda, de la purée pour bébé partout autour de la bouche.

-Alala... Quelle petit cochonne !

La blonde se mit à rire en tapant des mains et Midorima tendit la cuillère au père, sans bouger la petite de ses genoux. Takao récupéra le plus gros de la purée avec l'ustensile et fit l'avion jusqu'à Miho. Celle-ci cria et ouvrit la bouche pour que la cuillère-avion lui donne sa purée.

-Je devrais peut-être faire pareil avec Kazuo et le céleri...

-Je pense qu'il est un peu trop grand pour ça...

Au début, Midorima avait trouvé ridicule de faire un tel cinéma juste pour donner la becquée au bébé mais Takao lui avait assuré que ça marchait bien ! Après tout, il s'était souvent entraîné avec Kissa, sa petite sœur, Kazuo quand il était bébé donc il n'y avait pas de raisons que ça ne marche pas avec Miho !

Le petit-pot fut vite engloutit et la blonde posa sa tête contre le bras de Midorima. Toujours très rapide à s'endormir, elle n'avait jamais conscience que le vert n'osait plus bouger de peur de la réveiller.

-Miho ! Tu veux pas dormir dans les bras de Papa ?

Elle tourna à peine la tête et regarda le médecin :

-Papa !

-Non, c'est moi Papa...

Se mettant faussement à pleurer -Takao avait dû se faire une raison- le brun posa sa main sur son cœur et accusa faussement son amant des yeux :

-Shin-chan, tu m'as volé ma fille !

-J'y peux rien si elle me préfères.

-Tellement cruel !

Remplaçant sa moue attristé par un sourire dont il avait le secret, Takao se leva et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du vert :

-Je te ferais payer ce soir.

-Pourquoi attendre ce soir ?

Le sourire de Takao s'élargit et Kazuo redescendit de sa chambre :

-Je peux aller chez Hikari ?

Le petit garçon s'était fait une amie à l'école du quartier et la petite fille habitait juste en face.

-Attends un peu que sa famille finisse de manger, d'abord.

-Merci !

Kazuo fila pourtant dehors dans le but évident de se rendre déjà chez son amie.

-J'aime quand il m'écoute...

-Je crois que je vais devoir aller mettre Miho au lit.

Les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux vers la petite blonde qui dormait contre le bras musclé de Midorima.

-Et comme ça... Tu pourras me faire payer... vu qu'on est tous seuls...

Le ronronnement impatient du brun fut suffisant pour le faire se presser d'aller coucher Miho pour une très très longue sieste.

Il referma doucement la porte de sa chambre et les deux garçons se jetèrent en même temps l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

><p>-Kuroko-sensei !<p>

Le turquoise était assis à la table des enfants occupés à faire de la peinture. Une longue traînée violette barrait sa joue, conséquence de s'être frotté sans se rendre compte que sa main avait baigné dans la peinture.

-Bonjour Kazuo. Tu vas bien Hikari ?

Le fils de Takao et sa petite voisine rentraient manger chez eux comme la plupart des enfants habitant près.

Hikari se tenait près du brun, ses cheveux argent frôlant ses épaules et montra sa propre joue :

-Vous avez de la peinture ici, Kuroko-sensei.

-Ah ? Merci Hikari.

Dans la petite école, le turquoise s'occupait parfois des enfants le matin et parfois l'après-midi. Les autres professeurs et lui tournaient régulièrement pour laisser de longs moments de récupération avec ces petits-démons.

Hikari prit la main de Kazuo pour le faire avancer jusqu'à leur classe où leur professeur attendait.

Kuroko se remit à aider ceux qui avaient un peu de mal et deux petites filles tirèrent un peu sa blouse :

-Oui ?

-Pour vous !

Elles lui tendirent une feuille avec un grand dessin au milieu. Une espèce de bonhomme avec des cheveux bleus clairs.

-C'est moi ? C'est très joli, merci !

Les deux petites filles se mirent à sourire et entamèrent un nouveau dessin.

Kuroko était un peu touché, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de cadeaux.

Il le posa près de lui pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre et regarda ses « élèves » au travail.

Chacun était très concentré mais l'un des garçons attira son attention : celui dont il avait parlé avec Kagami.

Ses cheveux très bruns servaient à cacher son visage aux yeux des autres mais Kuroko était très observateur et avait bien vu que les yeux verts ne rataient rien de ce que les autres enfants faisaient autour de lui.

Kuroko s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui :

-Qu'est-ce que tu dessines, Noboru ?

Ledit Noboru se contenta de le regarder au travers de ses mèches corbeaux mais ne répondit pas. Le turquoise ne s'en formalisa pas et demanda :

-Tu me laisses voir ?

L'enfant posa son pinceau et poussa un peu son dessin en direction de l'adulte.

Il avait représenté tout un groupe d'enfant dans un espace immense et avait dessiné un autre enfant plus loin tout seul. Pas difficile de comprendre...

Kuroko lui rendit son dessin et parla :

-Tu sais Noboru... J'ai un pouvoir magique.

Le petit garçon qui avait repris son pinceau, s'arrêta subitement.

-Je peux disparaître et réapparaître comme je veux. Quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais du mal à le contrôler et je faisais souvent peur aux autres enfants sans le vouloir. Et parfois, je disparaissais tellement longtemps qu'on finissait par oublier que j'étais là.

Le brun n'avait toujours pas reprit son dessin et Kuroko sourit en comprenant qu'il l'écoutait.

-J'avais beaucoup de mal à contrôler mon super pouvoir même en grandissant et j'étais bien souvent tout seul. Mais un jour, un autre garçon m'a vu et depuis, il me voit toujours. Et après lui, pleins d'autres personnes m'ont enfin remarqué à leur tour.

Le turquoise s'arrêta à nouveau avant de reprendre :

-Alors tu vois Noboru... Si moi, on m'a vu, je suis certain qu'on peut te voir aussi. Mais pour ça, tu dois aller voir les autres en premier. Parce que sinon, tu attendras très très longtemps et c'est vraiment très ennuyant d'attendre pendant des années. D'accord ?

Il se leva et s'approcha d'une fille qui l'appelait pour lui demander quelque chose. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Noboru qui regardait son dessin et qui finit par se lever pour venir s'asseoir près des autres enfants. Les deux près de lui commencèrent à lui parler mais même s'il ne répondait pas, les deux garçons continuaient de lui parler de tout et de rien.

Kuroko le regarda une dernière fois et se détourna. Pour l'instant, il fallait faire un pas à la fois.

* * *

><p>Aomine mangeait son sandwich sans réel appétit.<p>

Assis dans sa voiture, il s'était garé à l'ombre pour éviter de fondre davantage dans son uniforme. Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui, terriblement chaud, anormalement trop chaud pour un mois de Juillet.

Le policier avait été assigné à la surveillance des rues aujourd'hui et cette insupportable chaleur ne lui donnait absolument plus envie de continuer. Sa bouteille d'eau était presque vide et son sandwich était chaud.

Il bailla, sentant une flemme monstrueuse le dévorer. Mais le boulot était le boulot ! Et c'était d'ailleurs le mot qui résumait actuellement sa vie : boulot. Se réveiller, aller au boulot puis se coucher. Encore et toujours. Rien d'autres.

Rien ni personne pour égayer un peu ses soirées. Il rentrait, manger,, se doucher, parfois il regardait un peu la télé et finissait par aller se coucher dans son lit vide, désespérément vide.

Tout comme sa bouteille d'eau …

Ronchonnant et maugréant de tout son vocabulaire, le bleu chercha une deuxième bouteille dans sa pauvre voiture qui avait vécu bien des épreuves. Mais rien.

Condamné à aller s'en chercher une autre pour éviter de finir mort de soif au volant, il démarra son moteur et prit la direction d'une supérette pas trop loin où une nouvelle vendeuse à la plastique parfaite venait d'être embauché.

Aomine ferma les yeux un instant pour bailler à nouveau et sentit que sa voiture heurtait quelque chose. Quelque chose de vivant au bruit des jappements de douleur.

-... Oh merde !

Freinant brutalement, il enclencha le frein à main et sortit en vitesse pour voir ce qu'il avait tamponné.

Un chien gisait près de sa rouge droite, allongé sur le flan. Un chien qu'il connaissait bien.

-Oh merde... J'ai tué le chien de Tetsu !

Paniqué -mais plus par peur du turquoise- le bleu touche le chien qui trembla. Aomine regarda attentivement et ne vit aucune traces de sang. Le chien était visiblement juste sonné.

-'Tain ! Tu débarquais d'où Nigo ?!

L'animal se garda bien de répondre.

-Nigo ?! Viens Nigo ?!

Les sifflements devinrent plus forts tandis que la voix de l'homme qui appelait le chien se rapprochait d'Aomine.

Les yeux bleus se levèrent un instant du chien toujours allongé pour tomber sur Kagami en sueur. Le pompier ouvrit la bouche avant de se bloquer, les yeux écarquillés :

-Oh merde... T'as tué Nigo !

-Il est juste sonné, Bakagami !

Le rouge se rapprocha pour vérifier les dires d'Aomine et soupira de soulagement en voyant le chien relever la tête.

-Quel idée de le laisser se promener sans laisse Bakagami !

-J'étais à la caserne et il s'est barré sans raisons Ahomine !

Les deux hommes essayèrent de remettre le chien sur ses pattes mais le pauvre Nigo avait du mal à tenir tout seul :

-Purée, j'espère qu'il y a rien de cassé...

-Met-le dans ma voiture.

-Quoi ?

-Dans ma voiture. Je l'emmène chez un véto.

Parce que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son chien, Kuroko les tuerait tous les deux sans hésitations. Et qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir percuté ce clebs.

Le rouge et le bleu soulevèrent le chien et l'installèrent sur la banquette arrière.

-Il est proche ton véto ?

-Près du Magi Burger.

Sans attendre que le pompier ai fini de boucler sa ceinture, Aomine appuya sur la pédale d'accélération et se dirigea vers le centre vétérinaire.

Vingt milkshakes à la vanille devraient suffire à éviter que le turquoise ne les trucide immédiatement quand il apprendra l'accident de son chien.

* * *

><p>Satsuki caressait son ventre.<p>

Enceinte.

Encore une fois.

A cinq semaines semaines précisément, la rose ne pouvait pas commencer sa journée sans se jeter dans ses toilettes, son estomac mit à rude épreuve. Elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de cette « bonne nouvelle » comme l'avait appelé sa gynécologue. Satsuki était allée consulter après des nausées matinales particulièrement violentes et ce qu'elle pensait être une gastro carabinée se trouvait être un mini Akashi en préparation.

Youpi.

Akashi fils qui ne savait qu'il était père en sursis, ne se doutait visiblement de rien. Il faut dire aussi qu'il partait tôt le matin, bien avant que sa femme se réveille.

Et la rose avait beau essayer se persuader du contraire, le rouge semblait moins... présent depuis le mariage. Il partait tôt le matin et revenait tard le soir. Et à chaque fois, l'Empereur se montrait presque froid avec la rose : il se contentait de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, il ne la taquinait plus, lui parlait sans réelle conviction...

Même faire l'amour était devenu moins passionnant.

C'était la routine du couple maintenant.

Un mois et une semaine. Ils n'étaient mariés que depuis ce court laps de temps et Satsuki pensait déjà qu'Akashi s'était lassé. Mais en même temps ce ne serait pas très étonnant. L'Empereur l'avait chassé pendant des mois et finalement, l'avait capturé pour l'épouser. Le jeu n'est plus amusant maintenant.

Un mois et une semaine. Il y avait un bébé dans son ventre. Une fille, un fils, qui sait ? Un enfant dont le père devait déjà être désintéressé de la mère. Un enfant qui ne verrait peut-être pas le jour : son opération pouvait avoir de graves répercutions comme la fertilité ou des fausses-couches... Elle était enceinte et pas certaine de vouloir l'être.

Il y avait un enfant dans son ventre... Une petite vie qui comptait désespérément sur elle pour naître et vivre. Une vie qui s'était créée grâce à Akashi et à elle. Un mélange entre eux deux. Leur bébé.

Le rouge devrait être heureux de l'apprendre. Il n'a jamais vraiment dit qu'il voulait des enfants mais ne semblait pas contre non plus. Et il n'avait jamais dit qu'il se voyait père dans seulement dix ans, cinq ans, huit mois...

Satsuki avait un geste stupide : elle s'était placée devant son miroir avec un cousin sous son tee-shirt. Elle s'était trouvée bizarre. Dans quelques mois, elle sera gonflée de partout avec une taille de seins en plus et deviendra probablement irritable. Dans quelque mois, elle deviendra mère.

Jeune mère de 23 ans.

Après un rapide calcul, le bébé devrait arriver vers Mars, peut-être fin Février mais la gynécologue semblait plus partit vers Mars. Trois mois après l'anniversaire d'Akashi. Deux mois avant le sien.

Un Poisson ou un Bélier.

Des cheveux rouges ou roses. Des yeux rouges ou roses.

Têtu sans doute, comme ses parents. Autoritaire comme son père ou doux comme sa mère. Un enfant dont elle ne sais rien encore.

Tama s'installa sur le canapé près d'elle. Le chat a les même yeux qu'Akashi : ses yeux qui donnent l'impression de tout savoir. Il se lèche la patte et se couche comme un sphinx. Les mots de Midorima résonnaient encore dans sa tête : « Une femme, un animal de compagnie puis un enfant ».

Alors voilà ? C'était comme ça ? Elle devait accepter ça et avancer ? Sans doute, oui, elle n'a pas le choix.

Satsuki tendit la main vers Tama qui détourne la tête. La jeune fille sourit en caressant un bout de patte du bout de l'index.

Pour l'instant, elle est seule. Seule avec un chat hautain et un bébé en préparation.

Et une seule pensée : il va falloir l'annoncer à Akashi.

* * *

><p>Kise regagne son appartement en sifflotant.<p>

Kasamatsu a encore annulé leur sortie de ce soir mais tant pis, il fera avec. Son travail est compliqué alors le blond ne peut que comprendre que le brun ait souvent des obligations.

Du coup ce soir, il accompagne Alec à une soirée.

Les deux blonds sont restés très proches malgré le déménagement de Kise. Ils vont en boîtes de nuit visiblement. Des gens, de la musique, de l'alcool. C'est ce qu'il faut à l'ancien mannequin de toute façon. Il veut oublier.

Oublier qu'il a passé des jours à regarder le goulot de sa bouteille d'eau et de s'être dit que boire serait comme un baiser indirecte avec Aomine.

Qu'il avait eu envie d'embrasser Aomine.

Kise avait aussi envie d'appeler le bleu pour le harceler de questions : l'état de son corps était déplorable, il l'avait bien remarqué mais le policier continuait de croire qu'il tiendrait le coup. En le voyant massant ses mollets avait un tel air de souffrance, le blond avait résisté à l'envie de le supplier de consulter un spécialiste. Parce qu'Aomine allait se briser un de ces jours. Il tirera trop fort et son corps le lâchera comme un pantin privé de ses fils.

Combien de fois, Kise a t-il sentit une douleur pareil dans son propre corps ? Trop de fois sans doute...

Quand il voit l'état de son ancien amant, il se demande si les autres n'ont pas de séquelles également. Ils ne doivent pas le montrer mais leurs corps se vengent enfin. Kuroko a les poignets faibles, Midorima a les bras raides et Murasakibara doit également souffrir de quelque part. Et il se demande également si Akashi n'avait pas déjà remarqué tout ça depuis longtemps. Il voit tout après tout. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

Aurait-il utilisé sa punition dans le but de les empêcher de se blesser davantage ? Le rouge a toujours pris soin d'eux à sa manière...

Kise s'arrêta pour réfléchir un peu à la question. Il n'aura jamais le courage de demander directement à son tout premier capitaine donc il n'aura jamais la réponse.

Il hausse les épaules et reprend sa route. Ça lui plaît d'imaginer ça ! Il a hâte de rentrer et de se préparer. Ce soir, il fera la fête comme un dingue !

* * *

><p>Une semaine que Murasakibara profite d'Himuro à ses côtés sans être obligé de se lever le matin pour aller travailler. Les vacances sont géniales !<p>

Le brun dormait encore et le violet de ne voulait pas le réveiller tout de suite. Il est beau quand il dort. Himuro est tout le temps beau d'abord donc il est encore plus beau quand il dort. Son bras gauche était replié sous sa tête pour servir d'oreiller et sa mèche ne cachait plus son visage. C'est bizarre de le voir avec ses deux yeux.

Il murmura quelque chose et remua un peu. Murasakibara s'approcha un peu et écouta, les yeux fermés. Himuro ne dit rien de véritablement clair et se replongea dans le silence.

Son train est dans deux heures.

Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, le violet se baissa un peu pour embrasser doucement sa joue. Le brun apprécia sa tendresse matinale et se lova un peu contre son petit-ami. Son corps était chaud, on dirait un nounours géant.

Il fallu attendre dix minutes de plus pour qu'Himuro quitte le lit afin de prendre une douche. Murasakibara bailla et roula dans la couette. Il s'offrit quelques minutes de sommeil en plus.

Quand le plus petit revint dans la chambre, le violet ronfle, une jambe hors du lit et la couette complètement entortillée autour de lui.

-Atsushi, réveilles-toi !

Le géant grogna mais ouvrit un œil. Une goutte d'eau attira son attention et il la regarda se perdre contre la clavicule en face de ses yeux. Le pâtissier attrapa l'étudiant et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Il posa sa tête contre le torse fraîchement lavé et écoute son cœur.

Il ne veut pas le voir partir.

Il le lui dit.

-Atsushi... Je dois suivre mes cours.

-Juste un peu plus longtemps...

-Je ne peux pas.

Durant cette semaine, les deux hommes ont également prit le temps de discuter et Himuro a été clair : il refuse de venir vivre à Tokyo tant qu'il peut profiter de sa bourse.

Ses étude lui prendront trois ans.

Soit. Murasakibara n'a pas le choix mais il fera avec. C'est douloureux dans sa poitrine et son cœur se serre mais il a accepté. Il l'aime.

Himuro sort du lit afin de récupérer toutes ses affaires. Le violet reste dans le lit, à moitié dessapé, les cheveux dans un état catastrophique...

Sa valise est fin prête, il reste une heure et demie.

-Tu veux que je te fasses le petit-déjeuner ?

Les yeux violets se mirent à briller. Ça, ça signifiaient petit-déjeuner au lit ! Alléché par la proposition qui lui permettrait de rester au lit plus longtemps, le violet acceptes et Himuro disparaît de la chambre.

Murasakibara entendit tinter les ustensiles et il s'enfonça dans ses oreillers. Il adorait quand le brun préparait ce genre de repas au lit.

Himuro revint enfin au bout d'un moment, un plateau chargé au maximum et s'installa près du violet.

Ils ne savaient même pas quand il allaient se revoir après.

* * *

><p>Aomine patientait dans la salle d'attente de la clinique vétérinaire.<p>

Il y avait une petite section pour les urgences qui accueillait les animaux après ce type d'accident. Kagami avait été emmené et le bleu avait choisi de rester ici. C'était un peu sa faute après tout.

Le pompier réapparut enfin, le choix sautillant près de lui :

-Il a l'air bien.

-Ouais, il était juste sonné, ce crétin.

-Heureusement sinon Tetsu m'aurait tué.

Le regard similaire au sien en face le rassura un peu : Kagami craignait un peu le turquoise aussi. Faut dire qu'il avait été sacrément surpris lors de sa dernière année à Teiko et que le joueur fantôme était tombé malade. L'équipe s'était traîné un deuxième Akashi pendant une semaine...

-Je te ramène à la caserne ?

-Ça serait sympa.

Kagami siffla Nigo qui était déjà partit renifler un autre chien. Il battit de la queue et rejoignit son maître.

Dans la voiture, ce fut une guerre des nerfs puisque le gentil toutou de Kuroko cherchait à lécher son oreille par tous les moyens. Et quand on cherche à se concentrer pour conduire, c'était pas le pied.

Le bleu tourna à droite où des bouchons commençaient déjà à se former. Soupirant, les deux hommes prirent leur mal en patience.

Aomine avait la flemme d'allumer sa radio et le chien s'était couché sur la banquette arrière sans faire plus d'histoires.

-Dis Aomine...

-Ouais ?

-Tu as quitté Kise pour Kuroko, hein ?

Un peu surpris, le bleu se redressa -s'étant avachi contre son volant en attendant que les voitures devant avancent- et demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir.

Le policier ne répondit pas et Kagami avoua :

-J'aime Kuroko.

-Je sais.

-Ah bon ?

-Ça se voit trop clairement...

Le pompier rougit un peu mais regarda droit devant lui. Aomine soupira :

-Je n'aurais jamais Tetsu... Comme je pense ne jamais pouvoir récupérer Kise.

-Ça à l'air mal barré en tout cas.

Le bleu fit claquer sa langue contre son palais d'énervement : il n'avait pas besoin que cet idiot aux cheveux rouges lui fasse remarquer !

-Mais tu sais... Kise ne t'a pas l'air totalement hostile alors... peut-être que t'as encore une chance.

Les voitures devant bougèrent enfin et Aomine en profita pour ne pas répondre. Et pour tenter de cacher combien cette phrase de Kagami venait de le toucher.

Il voulait le blond plus que tout au monde. Il ne pouvait plus se le cacher.

* * *

><p>Satsuki donnait à manger à Tama quand Akashi poussa la porte de l'appartement.<p>

-Bonsoir !

-Bonsoir.

Un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et il rangea ses affaires. Le rouge offrit une caresse à son chat et s'installa sur le canapé. La rose, après beaucoup d'hésitations, s'assit près de lui.

-Dure journée ?

-Plus ou moins.

Il ferma les yeux et profita du silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit son œil doré et remarqua que sa femme semblait agité :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai pensé que nous pourrions parler...

-De quoi...

Satsuki se mordit les lèvres.

-De nos enfants.

Akashi ouvrit également son œil rouge et la regarda :

-Et ?

-Seijuro-kun, tu veux des enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

-Évidemment.

La jeune femme avala sa salive difficilement.

-Combien ? Fille ou garçon ? Tu t'imagines père vers quel âge ? Tu serais en colère si nous en avions avant ? Tu-

-Satsuki, respire.

La rose se rendit compte qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'air et inspira de l'oxygène à pleins poumons.

Le rouge sourit du coin de la bouche.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Elle baissa les yeux et posa une autre question :

-Pourquoi tu es si froid avec moi en ce moment ?

Les yeux vairons clignèrent de surprise et sa main se posa sur la joue blanche pour faire relever sa tête à Satsuki. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Un baiser qui laissa pantoise et désireuse de davantage.

-Tu te sens seule ?

-Un peu oui...

Il caressa sa joue de son pouce et se leva en tenant sa main.

-Viens.

-Où ça ?

Akashi se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau et la souleva. Un peu surprise, la rose noua ses jambes à sa taille pour ne pas glisser et le garçon passa dans la chambre pour déposer son précieux fardeau sur le lit.

Il resta un petit moment à regarder son visage.

-Seijuro-kun ?

-Tu es mienne.

Sa main glissa entre ses cuisses pour venir caresser son nom gravé à l'aide de ses ciseaux à l'intérieur de la cuisse droite. Sa deuxième main attrapa la main où se trouvait son alliance.

-Pour toujours.

Il embrassa l'intérieur de la paume puis chacun des doigts avec lenteur sans lâcher les yeux roses des siens.

-Tu es ma femme.

Glissant ses doigts entre les siens, la main quitta sa cuisse pour venir le soutenir quand il se plaça au dessus d'elle.

-Tu seras la mère de mes enfants.

Il fondit sur sa bouche avec voracité et elle laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise tant elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il bouge si vite. Quand Akashi sépara leurs bouches, il la fixa avec un air dur :

-Tout le reste n'a aucune importance.

Satsuki voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais la referma finalement. Elle se souleva un peu et colla ses lèvres à celles de son mari qui s'empressa d'accentuer l'intensité du baiser.

En réponse, ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque et elle gémit de plaisir.

De le sentir là contre elle. Elle était à lui mais il était aussi à elle. Akashi Seijuro lui appartenait.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait supposé, le rouge les déshabilla très lentement. Elle grogna même de frustration et d'impatience mais il la fit taire d'un regard autoritaire. Sa langue alla alors parcourir sa gorge, déposant des baisers un peu partout et descendit à ses seins. Il en attrapa un entre ses lèvres et se mit à téter comme un enfant le ferait. Et quand Satsuki se cambra, l'Empereur mordit.

Son cri de plaisir se répercuta dans la chambre.

Akashi effectua le même geste au deuxième sein et descendit à sa nombril. Son ventre était encore plat, heureusement et elle le regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'il soufflait sur son intimité. La rose se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas le supplier et ouvrit la bouche sur un cri silencieux quand sa langue entra en elle.

Si chaude. Si chaude et si mouillée à la fois. Sa femme était un vrai paradoxe. Il prit un malin plaisir à la faire gémir d'impatience sans la lâcher une seule fois des yeux.

-Vi...vite...

Satsuki avait les joues rouges et serrait les draps avec force entre ses petits poings.

-Que veux-tu ? Dis-le moi clairement.

Elle haleta en le sentant à nouveau la pénétrer de sa langue :

-Je veux... Je te veux en moi.

Par jeu, il glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur de son intimité serrée. Ça aussi, ça restait inexpliqué ! Il lui avait fait tellement de fois l'amour, parfois un peu trop violemment, il était prêt à le reconnaître et sa femme restait aussi étroite qu'elle l'avait toujours été !

Il vit des larmes de frustration glisser sur les joues blanches et son pouce frôla son clitoris. Satsuki se cambra en criant et en resserrant ses muscles internes de toutes ses forces.

-Sei...juro-kun ! S'il te plaît !

-Dis-le simplement et tu l'auras.

Elle haletait à toute vitesse, le pouce de l'homme effectuant des mouvements d'une lenteur calculée.

-Je veux ton... ton... en moi...

Akashi plissa un peu des yeux tandis que la rose rougissait de gêne. Elle était si mignonne. Tellement qu'il était prêt à lui faire une fleur.

Il se coucha sur elle et les fit rouler. Satsuki très surprise de se retrouver au dessus de son mari, resta d'abord sans bouger.

-Allez, vas-y. A ton rythme.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle attrapa la virilité tendue et la plaça contre son intimité détrempée. Très lentement, elle s'empala et ferma les yeux quand elle le sentit entièrement en elle.

-Aaaah...

Akashi était tranquillement installé contre les oreillers et elle amorça son premier mouvement. C'était très différent, elle avait vraiment l'impression de sentir chaque centimètre du garçon aller et venir en elle.

Les mains du garçons caressaient ses hanches et Satsuki s'enhardit. De plus en plus vite, elle se mit à bouger presque à rythme de sa respirations folle et quand elle entendit Akashi gémir son prénom, la rose se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Le rouge finit par venir à sa rencontre et chaque claquement entre leurs deux corps était une incitation à accélérer davantage.

Les yeux vairons ne lâchaient plus le visage de la femme au dessus mais Satsuki était déjà à la limite de l'orgasme. Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et appuya très fort pour se sentit entièrement avalé par la chaleur insoutenable de sa compagne. Avec un long râle de plaisir, il se déversa en elle avec violence. Satsuki cria son prénom et il sentit les muscles internes tenter de le retenir en elle.

Épuisée, elle s'allongea sur lui sans l'écraser pour autant. La bouche contre le front de la jeune femme, Akashi cherchait son souffle.

Satsuki glissa à sa droite et se lova contre lui. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et il écouta sa révélation :

-Je suis enceinte.

Il ne réagit pas. Il en fut incapable.

Enceinte.

-De combien ?

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais la rose l'entendit :

-Cinq semaines.

Elle s'écarta un peu et demanda :

-Tu es fâché ?

Cette fois, il se releva sur les coudes et la regarda, franchement étonné :

-Pourquoi je le serais ?!

-Et bien... Tu as beaucoup de travail avec l'Empire et ça fait un peu tôt pour avoir un bébé...

Comme elle refusait de lever les yeux, il se recoucha et l'attira contre lui :

-Je ne suis pas fâché. Je suis juste... Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

-Je ne sais si pas si je le veux cet enfant.

Autant être sincère, non ?

Satsuki sentit les doigts de l'Empereur pressaient un peu trop fort sa peau mais elle ne le montra pas.

-Je ne me sens vraiment pas prête...

Akashi regardait le plafond.

-Moi non plus Satsuki mais... nous sommes mariés. Je ne te laisserais pas seule avec un enfant. Je serais là.

-Tu me le promet ? Que tu ne me laisseras jamais ?

-Tu es ma femme. J'ai juré de rester pour toujours près de toi.

Il ferma les yeux et étreignit sa femme :

-On va avoir un bébé.

-Oui...

Distraitement, elle se mit à caresser son ventre.

Akashi serait là avec elle et ils venaient de faire l'amour comme au premier jour. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter ?

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à arrêter de finir mes chapitres à 3h 30 du matin...

Chapitre bien plus court mais au moins, ça repose !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Grwn** : C'est Mura, c'est forcément mignon ! Midorima se fait toujours accuser de choses qu'il n'a pas faites ! Surtout quand Takao est dans les parages ! Mais les SMS sont top secret ! Même moi, je ne sais ce qu'ils se sont envoyés ! (et j'en suis très déçue!) 10 ou 15 ans ?! Ils seront tous grands-parents à ce rythme là !

**Moona Neko** : On peut tous compter sur Himuro ! Il est gentil, trop gentil … La mauvaise foi de Takao l'aurait fait refuser de reconnaître la vérité tant que c'était pas marqué noir sur blanc. Tu as l'air désespérée pour le AoKi...

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Tama, c'est Akashi mais en chat. Va falloir que Momoi s'accroche surtout si je lui met un gamin dans les pattes après …

**Laura-067** : … Je suis même pas cohérente dans ce que j'écris, je me désespère... Takao, l'enfant-père ! C'est pour que Midorima perde pas la main ! Kuroko est un mystère. Un coup ça va, un coup ça va plus ! Et Kagami qui doit supporter ses sautes d'humeurs ! Aomine, c'est un ami d'enfance, Akashi n'allait pas lui faire du mal pour ça ! Quoi que... Oui, mais Aomine a le droit de regarder et pas Kagami ! C'est tout ! Moi, je plains surtout Nijimura …

**Emy-nee** : J'espère que tu n'épouseras pas un sadique comme Akashi ! Ou alors Akashi mais en pas en sadique ! Donc, c'est plus Akashi... Riko ou Momoi, je sais pas qui est la pire mais nous formons un trio en tout cas ! Mais merci beaucoup !

**Inukag9** : La Japan Expo me fait penser à une guerre sans merci... J'espère que ta voix est revenue ! Oui, un don... C'est un point de vue très ironique...

**Rinosuke** : Un peu de silence pour le bonsaï ! … Merci. CHAMPAAAAAGNE !

**Lovely** : Midorima a peur des chats oui oui oui ! Aomine et Kise ? Si le cœur m'en dit...

**Lili69goth** : Akashi a son double en version féline ! Un nouveau duo est né est je ne veux pas être à la place de Momoi !

**Baknb** : J'ai mis du temps mais j'en suis plutôt fière ! Mais je voyais pas la fin du chapitre … Toujours fâchés mais tant qu'ils peuvent rester dans la même pièce, c'est tout bon ! Un Akashi, c'est forcément mignon !

**Buli-chan** : Nijimura est LE perso à plaindre dans ce chapitre ! Il allait pas le laisser crevé de soir en face de lui quand même ?! Moi, je fais des malaises dans les églises donc je mets pas souvent le pied dedans … Le chat c'est une autre version d'Akashi ...Gros commentaire pour gros chapitre !

**Hikaru Chesire** : Aomine a dû passer la nuit à se bourrer pour oublier la honte que lui a mis sa mère … J'aimerais bien qu'on me fasse un discours pareil un jour …

**Alyxel** : Très longtemps mais ça arrange Momoi ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans la cave, descend quand tu veux !

_Prochain chapitre_ : La grossesse de Momoi suit son cours doucement mais sûrement. Akashi et la rose décide d'annoncer la nouvelle à leur proche et étonnamment, c'est Kise qui est le plus perturbé par la nouvelle. Kise qui se fait draguer par un fan très amoureux ce qui entraîne une crise de jalousie de la part d'Aomine. Et cette fois, c'est Kagami qui tombe malade et Kuroko qui doit prendre soin de lui. _Chapitre 43 : Huit mois pour devenir mère !_


	44. 43- Huit mois pour devenir mère!

Lali oh ! J'écris les chapitres à reculons en ce moment... Faut bien que ça se termine mais ça me fait bizarre. Surtout qu'en comptant celui-là, il ne reste plus que trois chapitres... Raah, je viens de me démotiver encore une fois...

Bonne lecture !

_La grossesse de Momoi suit son cours doucement mais sûrement. Akashi et la rose décide d'annoncer la nouvelle à leur proche et étonnamment, c'est Kise qui est le plus perturbé par la nouvelle. Kise qui se fait draguer par un fan très amoureux ce qui entraîne une crise de jalousie de la part d'Aomine. Et cette fois, c'est Kagami qui tombe malade et Kuroko qui doit prendre soin de lui._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 43 : Huit mois pour devenir mère !<strong>

_1 mois et 3 semaines_

Satsuki avait achevé de prendre conscience qu'elle allait devenir mère quand Kise avait parlé d'aller faire du shopping et qu'elle avait fondu en larmes devant le pauvre mannequin, paniqué et ne sachant pas quoi faire pour réconforter la jeune femme près de lui.

La raison était simple : le blond voulait s'amuser à la piscine et voulait emmener la rose pour qu'elle s'achète un nouveau maillot de bain, unique chose qu'Akashi n'avait pas fait acheter pour elle. Mais sa crise de larmes était due à une seule question : aurait-elle l'air grosse dans un maillot de bain ?

La rose avait de très gros sanglots et se cachait les yeux derrière ses mains. Kise semblait hésiter entre appeler Akashi qui était sur le balcon ou se contenter de la prendre dans ses bras. Un regard désespéré vers l'endroit supposé du rouge et le blond finit par l'attirer contre lui. Satsuki enleva ses mains de son visage pour venir les accrocher au tee-shirt de l'ancien mannequin.

-Momocchi... Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Ki-chan... Ki-chan !

Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, c'était plus fort qu'elle ! Elle se sentait ridicule mais c'était comme ça.

-Mais... Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?! J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?!

Pendant un instant, il sentit juste ses ongles plantés dans son torse puis Satsuki se recula en s'excusant :

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...

-Est-ce que … tu as des soucis ? Akashicchi et toi, ça se passe bien ?

Sans le vouloir, les sourcils roses se plissèrent un peu.

Ça allait... ça allait. Rien de plus.

Ils ne se disputaient pas, ne s'ignoraient pas mais...

Akashi travaillait continuellement. Il s'arrêtait à peine pour manger et quand le soir, il se « contentait » de faire l'amour à sa femme avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'endormir. Leur dernière vraie discussion datait du lendemain où Satsuki avait annoncé sa grossesse. Ils avaient parlé de la date approximative de la naissance et de ce chacun désirait : si la rose se voyait parfaitement avec un petit garçon, l'Empereur avait été un peu surprenant en désirant une petite fille.

Dans tous les cas, l'un d'entre eux serait un peu déçu.

Ça faisait deux semaines.

Le futur père s'était installé sur la toute petite table qu'il avait acheté pour mettre sur le balcon. Un coussin sur la chaise en fer forgé et l'Empereur tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur pour son travail. Ses yeux vairons s'étaient à peine posés sur Kise quand celui-ci s'était invité dans l'appartement.

Enfin bref, oui, ça allait. Point.

Et elle le fit savoir au blond.

Kise eut une moue dubitative mais s'abstint de commentaires.

-Et donc pour la piscine ?

Satsuki apprécia le changement de conversation.

-J'en serais très contente ! Et je serais également très heureuse de venir faire du shopping.

Le sourire éclatant en réponse la fit sourire à son tour et elle alla chercher son sac à main.

En passant dans la chambre, la rose passa la porte-fenêtre pour rejoindre son mari :

-Je sors avec Ki-chan, je serais de retour ce soir.

Il était plus que probable qu'ils passent la journée à faire les boutiques donc ils mangeraient quelque part en route.

La jeune fille attendit une simple réponse d'Akashi, toujours concentré sur son écran et dont les yeux ne s'étaient absolument pas tournés vers sa femme. Ses doigts ne s'étaient pas non plus arrêtés de taper sur le clavier.

-Alors à tout à l'heure...

Toujours aucune réponse.

Elle soupira discrètement et s'approcha doucement pour déposer un baiser sur la joue gauche du garçon. Il tressaillit légèrement mais reprit enfin conscience.

-Fais attention.

-Comme toujours.

Elle rentra dans la chambre et rejoignit Kise dans le salon qui tentait de caresser Tama.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller !

Très gentleman, l'ancien mannequin lui ouvrit la porte avec une légère révérence.

A Teiko, il arrivait souvent que les deux jeunes parlent des dernières nouveautés que ce soit vêtements ou maquillage. Les autres finissaient vite largués mais le blond et la rose se comprenaient toujours.

Descendus dans la rue, ils se mirent d'accord que rejoindre le centre-ville à pieds serait bien mieux pour flâner. La certaine chaleur avait découragé beaucoup de monde et les rues n'étaient pas bondées, ce qui enchanta les deux amis.

Si au départ, ils n'étaient venus que pour un maillot de bain, il n'était pas dit qu'ils n'allaient pas revenir avec plus que ça.

Faire les boutiques avec Kise était toujours amusant parce que le blond connaissait pleins d'endroits sympas où les vendeurs et vendeuses l'accueillaient avec le sourire banane et les yeux brillants d'amour. Il avait également toujours de bons plans et son statut d'ancien mannequin de renommé mondiale lui valait bien souvent des offres que tout le monde n'avait pas.

Cela dit, la femme de l'Empereur avait également dorénavant droit à tous ces avantages. Mais Satsuki s'en passait volontiers ! Faire les magasins, elle adorait ça mais rien qu'avec l'héritage de sa mère et sans compter les sommes astronomiques qu'Akashi faisait déposer dans son compte bancaire en guise de salaire, elle n'avait absolument pas besoin des offres commerciales... Cependant, c'était toujours très difficile de résister à l'envie d'acheter ce qu'elle voulait puisque l'Impératrice ne pouvait pas s'habiller n'importe où !

Akashi avait été clair : elle n'avait pas à porter du grand couturier mais elle pouvait définitivement bannir certains magasins de sa liste d'endroits intéressants.

Et c'était là que Ki-chan était très utile ! Redevenu un simple étudiant survivant avec ses très très grandes économies, le blond avait vite compris qu'il allait devoir réapprendre à dénicher les bonnes affaires. Totalement indépendant puisque ses économies servaient à payer son appartement et ses études -mais qui savait réellement le véritable montant de la mine d'or sur laquelle Kise devait s'asseoir- être malin lui était devenu indispensable.

Évidemment, pour un simple maillot de bain, il n'y avait pas besoin d'une boutique de luxe.

En passant devant un petit restaurant familiale, Satsuki se rappela de son tout premier job. Et de son uniforme.

Se sentant un peu nostalgique, la rose se souvint également de ses dettes entassées sur sa table, de son frigo bien trop souvent vide, de ses salaires bien trop bas, de sa solitude une fois dans le ridicule petit appartement... Le bon temps quoi !

-Momocchi ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Kise avait déjà entraîné son amie et avec un sourire resplendissant, commanda un café et un thé. Les regards s'étaient naturellement portés sur le duo par curiosité ou par envie : l'Impératrice et l'ancienne égérie de mode prenaient ensemble une petite tasse dans un petit restaurant. Si le blond s'était concentré sur son portefeuille -il invitait, si, si!- Satsuki avait visiblement un don pour entendre les murmures qui étaient censés rester discrets :

-Si ça se trouve, ils sortent ensemble en secret !

-C'est trop romantique !

-Mais elle vient à peine de se marier avec Akashi Seijuro !

-Marié à l'Empereur et maîtresse de Kise-kun...

-Kise-kun ne voudrait jamais d'une fille pareil ! Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi il lui tournerait autour !

La jeune fille qui avait murmuré cette dernière phrase était une petite brune qui s'était teinte une mèche en blond. Ses yeux bleus foncés, presque noirs, détaillaient Satsuki sans gêne et la rose finit par la regarder avec insistance jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente baisse enfin les yeux.

Elle soupira : elle avait l'habitude de tout ça mais c'était vraiment pénible...

-Momocchi ? Tu veux t'asseoir où ?

Les gens derrière reprirent :

-Tu vois ! Il l'appelle par son ancien nom de famille ! Donc, il ne considèrent pas qu'elle est mariée.

-Mais je croyais qu'il préférait les hommes...

-Tu parles !

Exaspérée, la rose finit par saisir le bras de son ami et l'entraîna vers une table, loin de ces curieux en manque de scoop.

-Merci de me l'avoir payé.

-Pas de quoi !

Les autres clients continuaient de les regarder et certains commencèrent même à prendre des photos.

Là encore c'était supportable mais quand un homme colla presque son objectif sur Satsuki, Kise crut bon d'intervenir :

-Excusez-moi ! Nous aimerions beaucoup avoir un peu de tranquillité et vous gênez mon amie.

L'homme ne se tourna pas vers lui et sortit un petit objet ressemblant fortement à un enregistreur :

-Akashi-san -Satsuki s'étouffa avec son thé tant le nom faisait bizarre quand il s'adressait à elle- auriez-vous une relation adultère avec Kise-san ? Votre mari est-il au courant ? Presque deux mois que vous êtes mariée et vous continuez de faire tourner des têtes.

Rouge de colère, la jeune fille reposa brutalement sa tasse sur la soucoupe et incendia le journaliste de ses yeux roses :

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Qui êtes-vous pour dire des choses aussi horrible ?! Je ne trompe pas mon mari, je prend simplement un thé avec un ami ! Laissez-nous s'il vous plaît !

-Vous semblez également très proche de Nijimura-san. Y aurait t-il plus qu'une relation de collègues entre vous ? Il a même été invité à votre mariage.

Stupidement, elle sentit des larmes monter tant elle était furieuse. Qu'on mette ainsi en doute sa fidélité et que des flashs s'activaient un peu partout autour d'eux pour immortaliser son visage alors qu'elle était dans une rage pas croyable, était absolument inacceptable !

En face, Kise semblait aussi choqué et sa main se serra convulsivement autour de son café.

-Bien, maintenant ça suffit. Vous n'êtes que des vautours affamés, vos sales torchons n'intéressent personnes. Sortez et laissez-les tranquilles.

La rose et le blond levèrent haut les haut jusqu'à enfin apercevoir les yeux de leur « sauveur ». Aussi grand qu'Aomine, il était moins musclé et ses yeux bruns clairs étaient sans pitié pour la troupe de personnes qui se collaient presque au duo.

Son abondante masse de boucles cuivrées rappela le pelage d'un animal à Satsuki. Elle mettrait même sa main à couper que ses cheveux devaient être doux comme pas permit.

L'aura menaçante de l'inconnu fit décamper les journalistes et Kise soupira :

-Pfiou... Merci beaucoup du coup de main !

-Avec plaisir !

-Est-ce que... on sait déjà vu, hein ?

Kise ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et fouiller dans ses souvenirs mais l'inconnu l'aida un peu :

-En boîte de nuit, il y a deux semaines.

Le blond baissa un peu les yeux :

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ce soir-là...

Il avait dit qu'il ferait la fête et il l'a fait ! Danser, draguer et boire jusqu'au quasi coma éthylique, tout y était passé. L'ancien mannequin s'était littéralement lâché.

-L'ami qui vous a accompagné m'a aussi demandé de vous ramenez...

Satsuki sirotait à nouveau son thé et observa le visage un peu rouge du blond en face : tu parles qu'il ne se rappelait plus...

Mais la curieuse petite rose voulait savoir pourquoi l'ancien mannequin voulait prétendre le contraire.

L'inconnu repartit d'où il était venu et la jeune fille rapprocha son visage de Kise qui fit de même au même instant :

-Racontes-moi tout !

-Ce mec me drague !

-Et alors ? Profites-en !

-Mais...

Le blond s'arrêta de parler, le visage un peu sombre. Sincèrement, ce mec était pas mal et absolument adorable mais il n'avait qu'Aomine en tête.

-Ki-chan... Tu penses toujours à Dai-chan, hein ?

-Ouais.

Pas la peine de se le cacher.

-Je comprend pas pourquoi mais je pense toujours à lui. Et quelque part, ça m'énerve.

Satsuki termina son thé et se leva :

-Tu ne perds rien à tenter ta chance. Maintenant, shopping !

Effectuant un salut militaire, Kise se leva à son tour.

* * *

><p><em>2 mois<em>

Satsuki préparait un petit sac pour se rendre à la piscine. Son nouveau maillot de bain était noir et il avait eu l'air de beaucoup plaire à Akashi qui avait enfin lâché son ordinateur pour lui enlever et revenir dans la chambre.

Le rouge avait des cernes sous les yeux et cédait étrangement à tous les caprices de sa jolie femme.

L'Empereur était donc également venu à la piscine.

Kise devait les rejoindre là-bas et Murasakibara devait arriver à peu près en même temps. Kuroko avait un empêchement et Aomine avait donné une réponse assez évasive sur sa venue ou non.

Midorima avait dit qu'il viendrait mais « en famille ».

La piscine ressemblait à une île paradisiaque miniature avec beaucoup d'attractions. Le couple marié se sépara, le temps de se changer.

En passant devant une glace dans les vestiaires, Satsuki profita du fait qu'il n'y avait personne pour se mettre de profil et évaluer son ventre. Il commençait déjà à s'arrondir un peu mais rien de bien flagrant.

Akashi attendait déjà dehors et assassina sur place les deux hommes qui venaient de siffler sa femme. Par vengeance, il l'embrassa tout en regardant les ennemis dans les yeux. Ceux-ci détalèrent sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Démonstration d'amour en public ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

-Tu es à moi.

Le regard vairon glissa jusqu'au ventre de la future mère et il passa doucement sa main dessus.

-Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé qu'on avait des triplés. C'était horrible...

Satsuki embrassa sa joue et l'entraîna vers les stands de glace : l'unique endroit où trouver Murasakibara.

Et en effet, le violet finissait coupe sur coupe avec une facilité déconcertante. Et juste en face, Kise le regardait, sa glace pilée saveur fruits exotiques à peine entamée.

-Ki-chan ! Mu-kun !

Le géant avait de la glace partout autour de la bouche et Satsuki n'arriva pas à s'empêcher d'aller lui essuyer avec une serviette en papier. Il était tellement mignon, on dirait un petit enfant ! … La faute aux hormones...

-Merci Sa-chin.

Le short de bain de Murasakibara était couvert de petits dessins de cornets de glace et de sucettes. Kise avait opté pour quelque chose de bien plus audacieux puisque le sien avait deux traces de mains sur chacune de ses fesses.

-... C'est très provocateur, Ryota.

-Mmh ? Héhé, c'est juste pour rire, c'est pas grave !

-Kise-chin ne devra pas s'étonner s'il est est attaqué par des filles...

-Murasakibaracchi, ça veut dire quoi ?!

Le grand enfant se garda bien de répondre et termina sa glace.

-Je veux aller me baigner !

-Pas maintenant Atsushi, tu dois d'abord digérer.

-Pas marrant...

La rose et le rouge s'assirent près du blond et du violet et attendirent Midorima et « sa famille ». Jolie façon de dire Takao et ses enfants.

Étonnamment, le vert était aussi accompagné d'Aomine qui tirait une gueule monstrueuse.

-Dai-chan ?!

-Tch...

-Aomine a gentiment accepté de nous amener.

La petite table avait quelque doute à ce sujet mais bon...

-Oh, ils sont là-bas ! Hello everybody !

-Takao ne hurle pas.

-Shin-chan, Shin-chan... Si tu voulais être tranquille, tu n'aurais pas du venir à la piscine !

Le médecin grommela quelque chose en croisant les bras.

Midorima portait un short avec une immense grenouille dessus alors que Takao avait opté pour... un truc flashy est presque aveuglant au soleil. Aomine en portait un bleu nuit avec un dragon blanc très esquissé qui serpentait le long de la cuisse pour que la tête sur pose en dessous de la hanche opposée.

-Tonton Shin-chan ! J'arrive pas à mettre son chapeau à Miho !

Kazuo arriva en tenant tant bien que mal sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

Satsuki se jeta presque sur les deux enfants, des cœurs dans les yeux. Elle avait déjà vu Kazuo mais c'était la première fois pour Miho.

-Wouah ! Qu'ils sont mignons !

Le petit garçon se laissa câliner avec plaisir mais Miho se mit à pleurer.

-Mais... pourquoi ?!

Midorima se pencha pour récupérer le bébé qui arrêta de chouiner :

-Papa...

Takao se mit aussi à chouiner pour que son compagnon le prenne aussi dans ses bras mais il n'obtint qu'un regard exaspéré. Donc le brun préféra pleurer à Kise qui rentra forcément dans le jeu du père de famille.

Aomine avait du coup piquer la place du blond, partit en vadrouille avec Takao.

-Kazu-nii ? Ah, Shintaro ! Tu aurais vu mon frère ?

Kissa en maillot de bain rose s'approcha du vert et de sa nièce.

-Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, Kissa.

-Je suis venue avec Aya... mais je l'ai perdu de vue...

La blonde caramel se tourna vers les autres personnes près du vert et rougit furieusement en voyant Akashi.

-Vous... Vous êtes Akashi Seijuro ?! Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes tellement plus beau en vrai... Je...

-Kissa, la femme aux cheveux roses près de lui, c'est sa femme.

La sœur de Takao se bloqua et vira définitivement au rouge écrevisse en regardant Satsuki. Elle s'approcha de la rose et s'inclina plusieurs fois de suite :

-Je suis tellement désolée !

-Kissa c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais rien te faire.

La jeune fille se releva, toujours très gênée et s'inclina aussi devant Akashi avant de caresser les cheveux de Kazuo et de repartir en courant.

-Elle est mignonne la sœur de Takao...

-Aomine, je vais être très clair : si tes sales pattes se posent sur Kissa ou même sur Aya, tu auras un sérieux problème.

Le ricanement d'Aomine montra bien qu'il n'avait pas peur mais il ne chercha pas à poursuivre la blonde.

Kazuo mangeait une glace que Murasakibara avait fini par lui donner, n'ayant pas résister aux yeux gris suppliants. Assis sur les genoux du géant, le gamin se couvrait généreusement le visage de glace à la vanille

Il releva les yeux vers Akashi et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Le rouge se détourna en grattant sa joue. Des enfants, il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de s'en occuper mais il allait devoir apprendre pour être parfait pour la naissance du sien. Il se retourna et très difficilement, lui sourit en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop effrayant.

Le petit garçon pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et plongea sa cuillère dans sa glace pour la ressortir et lui tendre.

-Pour moi ?

-Oui.

Ce fut un étrange spectacle que d'assister à celui d'Akashi se baissant pour avaler la glace tendue par un petit garçon brun assis sur les genoux d'un géant aux cheveux violets.

-C'est très bon.

Murasakibara avala la sienne d'un coup et en commanda une nouvelle. Si le petit garçon était lourd, il n'en montrait rien.

Même lui, il était pas mal avec un enfant.

* * *

><p>Takao et Kise rigolaient comme des primaires en sortant du toboggan aquatique. Les cheveux en arrière à cause de l'eau, les deux garçons oublièrent un peu qu'ils avaient 23 ans -pour le blond, presque pour le brun- et s'envoyèrent des jets d'eau en riant. Loin des enfants, loin des responsabilités...<p>

-Ça fait des années que je ne suis pas venu ici mais bon sang, je m'éclate !

-Elle te tente l'attraction à gauche ?

-Carrément !

Ils marchaient à toute vitesse parmi les femmes et les hommes et beaucoup de personnes se retournaient sur eux. Kise se savait beau mais Takao remportait également son petit succès.

Mais l'un des fans en admiration attira l'attention du blond et Kise fit remarquer:

-Je vais bientôt croire que vous me suivez !

-Et si c'était le cas ?

L'inconnu de la boîte de nuit puis du restaurant familial s'avança avec un sourire complice et salua Takao d'un mouvement de tête.

-Si c'était le cas, je penserais que vous voulez vraiment un autographe.

-Je ne dirais pas non en tout cas.

Le brun regarda son ami et sa connaissance et ferma les yeux en souriant :

-Kise, je vais juste dire bonjour à quelqu'un, attends-moi là !

-Quoi ? Mais...

Le père de famille filait déjà loin d'eux.

-Un ami très observateur que vous avez là.

-Comment ça ?

-J'espérais pouvoir rester un peu avec vous pour tout dire. Vous acceptez de faire un tour avec moi ?

Kise hésita un peu mais finit par marcher vers l'inconnu :

-Ma Maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas traîner avec des inconnus.

-Suwabe Akio. Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez rester avec moi !

-Maintenant, je peux.

Plus loin, Takao veillait sur le duo de garçons mais quand ils s'éloignèrent ensemble, il ne poussa pas le vice à les suivre.

Il se retourna et failli faire une crise cardiaque en découvrant Aya derrière lui.

-... Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

-Je cherche Kissa.

-Elle est là aussi ?!

Les yeux verts identiques que ceux de son amant ne clignèrent même pas en attendant la réponse.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Merci.

Aya s'éloigna, son maillot de bain une pièce chocolat très échancré qui attirait beaucoup de regards. Mais la petite verte les ignora royalement.

Takao haussa les épaules et retourna près de ses amis toujours près de leur table :

-Me revoilààààà !

-Père indigne !

-Miho te considèrent comme son père donc je me décharge de toutes responsabilités concernant cette enfant. Et Kazuo n'a pas l'air trop malheureux.

Le petit garçon se massait le ventre dans une parfaite imitation de Murasakibara près de lui.

-Papa, je veux aller nager !

-Moi aussi !

-Mu-kun, il faut attendre un peu...

Satsuki câlinait Miho qui cherchait à attraper ses mèches roses. La jeune fille attrapa sa petite main et la serra doucement. Le tout sous le regard attendrit d'Akashi et très fixe d'Aomine.

-Kazunari, où est Ryota ?

-Hmm ? Il traîne ici et là avec un autre gars.

-Quoi ?!

Le bleu se réveilla enfin et sauta de sa chaise pour partir en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

><p>Kise rigolait à s'en tenir les côtes. Suwabe avait des anecdotes vraiment amusantes :<p>

-Mais je te jure ! Pour ton défilé du printemps de l'année dernière, j'ai vraiment échangé mon lit king size, une vraie merveille, pour acheter un billet d'entrée !

-Contre un lit ?!

Son hilarité augmenta encore et le garçon en face rougit un peu.

-Kise-kun est vraiment très beau alors je voulais venir le voir...

Le blond se stoppa net de rire et rougit à son tour.

Il avait conscience que l'homme en face lui faisait clairement du rentre-dedans depuis tout à l'heure mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Takao avait totalement disparu et il ne voyait personne susceptible de l'aider. Jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne très douloureuse arrache pratiquement son poignet et le traîne sur plusieurs mètres.

-A... Aominecchi ?! Tu me fais mal !

-Les autres t'attendent et je te retrouve à draguer ?!

Suwabe se leva et toisa méchamment le policier :

-J'étais en train de parler avec Kise-kun !

-Et bien c'est fini.

-Mais je ne...

-Je suis de très mauvaise humeur alors m'emmerdes pas.

La voix très basse et très rauque du bleu effraya un peu le blond qui sentait le sang qui venait d'arrêter de circuler dans sa main. Mais Suwabe serra le poings et regarda son joli ancien mannequin être emporté par un policier très en colère.

-Aominecchi, tu me fais mal...

-Il a rien ce mec ! T'es désespéré au point de dire oui au premier venu ?!

Face au silence du garçon derrière lui, Aomine se retourna pour demander :

-Oy, t'as rien à dire ?!

-Ta main est chaude.

Les yeux dorés ne lâchaient plus la main en question et Aomine s'écarta un peu brutalement. Kise ouvrit grand les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et se massa le poignet. Il avança et dépassa son ancien amant :

-Les autres attendent.

Ah... Il aurait simplement dû continuer de profiter du contact...

* * *

><p>Satsuki jouait avec Kazuo et son ballon dans l'eau d'un petit bassin. Akashi lisait un livre, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et l'air absolument pas intéressé par le monde autour, Midorima rentrait précautionneusement dans l'eau avant que Murasakibara ne se jette brutalement dedans, arrosant généreusement le pauvre vert, Aomine se rapprochait déjà de quelques filles particulièrement bien dotées et Kise et Takao était avec Miho.<p>

Un biberon dans la main et les pieds dans l'eau, le brun veillait sur son fils et sur son compagnon. Le blond semblait dans la lune.

La rose renvoya doucement la grosse balle gonflée vers le petit garçon qui frappa de toutes ses forces et renvoya le ballon assez fortement sur le visage de Satsuki. Un peu surprise, elle glissa et atterrit douloureusement sur les fesses :

-Aïe !

-Désolé ! Tout va bien ?

-C'est rien !

Elle se releva en caressant négligemment son ventre de sa main, ce qui n'échappa pas du tout à Takao.

-Oh ? Sérieux, déjà ?

-Hmm, de quoi ?

Kise se tourna légèrement vers lui mais le brun secouait ses mèches :

-Rien, rien !

Akashi n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son bouquin.

Sans ses lunettes, Midorima ne voyait pas grand chose et plissait un peu stupidement des yeux pour distinguer les marches de la piscine. Mais il finit par glisser et s'immerger totalement sous l'eau pour ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, crachant l'eau comme un chat en colère. Le violet et le bleu se moquèrent -surtout le deuxième- et Midorima réclama vengeance.

Quand Kise remplaça Satsuki pour jouer avec son fils, il se tourna franchement vers la jeune fille et demanda sans attendre :

-Tu comptes leur dire bientôt ?

Si elle fut surprise, la rose ne le montra pas, s'étant probablement doutée que l'œil du Faucon allait déceler ce petit changement.

-Pas encore...

-De combien ?

-Deux mois.

Déjà...

-Si tu as besoin de conseils, n'hésite pas ! Je suis le seul bien placé pour t'aider sur ce coup là.

-Merci.

Ils assistèrent au triste spectacle de Murasakibara tenant Aomine et Midorima sous l'eau, une main sur chaque tête.

-...Je crois que je vais aller aider Shin-chan...

-Dai-chan s'en sortira tout seul donc je reste là.

Takao fouilla le sac réservé à Miho pour en sortir un bonbon et le tendre au violet qui accepta de lâcher le vert en échange. La poigne sur le bleu était toujours aussi forte et les bulles commençaient à disparaître.

Oh, il n'allait pas mourir mais ça devrait le calmer pour un moment...

En regardant Kise jouer avec Kazuo, la rose s'imagina dans 4 ans avec son futur enfant. Ils iraient à la piscine, au parc d'attractions... Akashi viendrait parfois avec eux quand il ferait une pause dans son travail et ils passeraient la journée ensemble.

Le visage de leur petit garçon ou de leur petite fille serait couvert du sucre de la barbe à papa et ses joues seraient rouges d'avoir trop couru et jouer.

Les yeux roses se baissèrent vers son ventre toujours à peu près plat : un beau programme en perspective mais il restait tellement de temps avant de voir naître la nouvelle ou le nouveau Akashi...

Et pour l'instant, le rouge était de son côté et l'ignorait.

-Sa-chin.

Le violet s'était approché discrètement et s'assit à la place de Takao pour profiter un peu du soleil.

-Dis Mu-kun... Je crois que ça ne se passe pas très bien avec Seijuro-kun ... Tu penses qu'on a été trop vite, qu'on aurait dû attendre un peu ?

-Aka-chin t'aime.

Satsuki caressa la joue de Miho que Takao lui avait demandé de garder quand il était allé courageusement sauver son Shin-chan. La petite blonde dormait, son ventre rempli.

-Je l'aime aussi mais... je me sens un peu seule. Et en ce moment, j'aurais besoin qu'il soit là.

Murasakibara glissa un regard vers le rouge, allongé sur un transat et toujours dans son livre.

-Désolée, je dois te déranger avec mes histoires...

-On est amis alors tu peux me parler.

Il marqua un petit silence et reprit :

-Aka-chin n'est pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif mais je sais qu'il t'aime.

La rose caressa les cheveux blond de Miho. Elle avait envie d'être rassuré mais pas forcément de révéler immédiatement sa grossesse.

-Merci Mu-kun. Je dois peut-être me faire des idées, c'est tout.

-Si tu le dis.

Elle hocha la tête et le violet se releva :

-Je vais chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Un jus de fruit s'il te plaît.

Tandis que le garçon s'éloignait, la jeune mariée leva les yeux vers le ciel. La piscine avait un toit ouvert et les nuages noirs arrivaient vite.

Quand Murasakibara lui tendit un jus d'orange, la pluie tomba avec force et tous les utilisateurs de la piscine se précipitèrent aux vestiaires pour se changer et rentrer chez eux.

L'orage était arrivé plus tôt que prévu.

-Vous n'avez qu'à passer chez moi en attendant que ça se calme un peu.

L'offre de Kise fut acceptée de tous et ils se rejoignirent près de l'entrée de la piscine une fois changé.

* * *

><p>L'appartement du blond était relativement spacieux pour quelqu'un habitant seul. De la vaisselle sale traînait dans l'évier de la cuisine américaine et le propriétaire trembla un peu face au regard vairon très mécontent de l'Empereur.<p>

Aidé de Murasakibara, l'étudiant prépara du thé et du café pour tout le monde et proposa un chocolat chaud à Kazuo.

-Je peux te faire réchauffer le lait pour Miho si tu veux aussi.

Confiant sa fille à la personne la plus près, soit Midorima, Takao suivit le blond dans la cuisine.

-Papa ! Papa nanodayo !

Le rire moqueur d'Aomine fut coupé brutalement par un coup de Satsuki :

-Dai-chan, c'est méchant de se moquer.

-Alors pourquoi tu te retiens de rire Satsu ?

Le bleu offrit un grand sourire bien moqueur au vert.

Satsuki retint un bâillement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari. Akashi caressa sa cuisse et pivota un peu la tête pour embrasser son front. Elle ferma les yeux et n'empêcha pas ses lèvres de former un immense sourire.

Murasakibara apporta le café et Kise suivit avec du thé et le chocolat chaud de Kazuo et Takao fermait la marche avec le lait chaud de Miho.

Un éclair fit trembler les murs et le blond s'obligea à respirer calmement pour ne pas fuir dans sa chambre et se cacher sous sa couette.

Sa tasse de café faillit déborder quand un nouvel éclair blanc transcenda le ciel et tonna juste au dessus de l'immeuble. Kazuo avait déjà fugué dans les bras de son parrain et Miho chouinait un peu contre Takao.

Mais seul Aomine remarqua la peur panique de son ancien amant. Mais assis trop loin de lui, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider discrètement.

L'orage semblait à peine commencer et Kise s'en pouvait déjà plus.

-Ki-chan... Où sont tes toilettes ?

-Hein ? Au fond du couloir par là.

Il désigna l'endroit en question du doigt et la rose s'arracha d'Akashi pour courir s'y réfugier, la main collée à la bouche.

-Momocchi va bien ?!

Le rouge se précipita à sa suite de même que Takao. Alors que le mari se baissait près de sa femme pour lui frotter le dos, Takao mouillait le coin d'une serviette pour lui passer sur le front.

-J'espère que tu n'auras pas à supporter ça durant les sept mois restant...

Akashi embrassa la nuque découverte de Satsuki alors que Takao avait subtilisé une barrette de Kise pour lui attacher ses longues mèches roses.

-Oy Satsu, tu va bien ?

-... Ça va, c'est rien.

Aomine s'arrêta à la porte alors que Kise se jeta derrière son amie pour lui frotter le dos.

-Tu es malade Momocchi ?! Tu veux quelque chose ?!

Akashi releva sa femme qui respirait difficilement après ses nausées particulièrement violentes aujourd'hui.

Ramenée sur le canapé, elle serrait le haut d'Akashi en fermant les yeux. Midorima et Murasakibara n'avaient pas bougé mais la même lueur inquiète brillait dans leurs yeux.

Kazuo s'approcha doucement de la rose et grimpa sur ses genoux.

-Ma Maman aussi était malade quand elle attendais Miho.

Kise laissa échapper le verre d'eau qu'il allait amener et Aomine se rata la porte.

-Quoi ?!

Le bleu se précipita vers son amie d'enfance et se baissa vers elle :

-T'es pas enceinte, hein ?! Pas tout de suite ?!

-Ça te pose un problème, Daiki ?

-... Ouais ! Vous êtes mariés seulement depuis deux mois !

L'ancien mannequin ramassa les débris de verre à l'aide d'une petite pelle et d'une balayette.

Un bébé.

Purée, Alec sauterait au plafond quand il apprendrait ça...

Le fait que des cartes, de simples morceaux de papier, aient révélé cette information bien plus tôt restait considérablement effrayant.

Les yeux dorés croisèrent les yeux bleus d'Aomine. Des yeux aussi choqués que les siens. Il se releva et remplit un autre verre d'eau pour la jeune fille.

* * *

><p><em>3 mois<em>

Satsuki contemplait sans pouvoir sans lasser, les photos de sa première échographie. Elle redessinait du bout de l'ongle ce qui devait être la forme de son bébé. Elle voyait sa tête, ses bras, ses jambes...

Akashi avait également assisté à la première rencontre avec leur futur enfant. La gynécologue leur avait fait écouter le bruit rapide de son cœur et leurs mains s'étaient naturellement trouvées en l'entendant.

Mais ils avaient décidés de ne pas connaître son sexe pour l'instant.

Aoi avait fondu en larmes en voyant ce petit-être qui prenait doucement vie dans le ventre de sa fille et même Masato avait parut touché par la photographie.

Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde était heureux ! Kuroko et Kagami avait même déjà commencé à regarder pour des cadeaux à faire au bébé et à sa maman après la naissance. Murasakibara avait surpris Himuro en lui avouant que si c'était possible, il adorerait avoir un bébé ressemblant à son brun favori. Après avoir raccroché, l'étudiant en commerce avait préparé une valise pour les vacances d'été et avait foncé à Tokyo : ils ne pouvait peut-être pas en avoir juste tous les deux mais il n'empêchait qu'ils adoraient essayer ! Takao et Midorima étaient devenus une source de conseils très précieuse pour Satsuki qui vivait quelques crises d'angoisse par moment.

Certaines allaient jusqu'à la réveiller en pleine nuit et la rose choisissait de sortir du lit pour se faire du thé afin de sa calmer plutôt que de réveiller Akashi qui revenait de plus en plus épuisé tous les soirs.

Elle restait jusqu'au petit matin, assise sur la canapé à caresser Tama et repartait ensuite se coucher pour deux heures maximum, le ventre noué à l'idée de faire une fausse-couche et de perdre son bébé.

Il n'y avait bien qu'Aomine et Kise pour en déprimer. Le bleu pour être bientôt « oncle » d'un mini ou d'une mini Akashi et le blond parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient les seuls célibataires. Même Kuroko améliorait sa relation avec le pompier aux cheveux écarlates !

Il était toujours poursuivit -le mot était juste- par Suwabe et l'attitude du fan devenait flippante par moment. Kise le voyait parfois fixer son appartement pendant des heures et avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait seulement son ami et rien d'autre mais l'autre garçon insistait encore et toujours.

Suwabe lui envoyait également énormément de cadeaux de toutes sortes que le blond lui rendait à chaque fois, ce qui mettait le plus grand en colère. Kise en était arrivé à se demander si Aomine ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose en tant que policier pour l'aider.

Un matin, le facteur lui donna un colis envoyé part Suwabe. En l'ouvrant, il avait été glacé d'horreur en y découvrant le collier de son chien, mort avant son entrée au collège, que sa mère gardait précieusement dans leur maison familiale.

Paniqué pour sa famille, l'ancien mannequin avait enfin contacté son ancien amant.

Aomine avait réussi à faire en sorte que Suwabe ne puisse plus jamais approcher Kise ou sa famille.

Le soir même, ils étaient dans le salon de l'étudiant.

Kise regardait le collier de son chien, l'air profondément malheureux :

-Mes sœurs avaient l'habitude de le brosser pendant des heures sans qu'il bouge. Moi, je le faisait rentrer dans ma chambre quand il y avait de l'orage et mon père me criait dessus le lendemain matin parce qu'il mettait de la boue partout.

Aomine regardait par la fenêtre, une tasse de café à la main :

-Il est mort comment ?

-De vieillesse. On l'avait trouvé dans un refuge et son âge était approximatif.

Il posa le collier près de lui et se leva pour rejoindre Aomine à la fenêtre.

-Merci.

-C'est mon boulot.

-Pour ça aussi... mais merci d'être resté un peu avec moi ce soir.

Le bleu se détourna : il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était resté juste parce qu'il voulait le convaincre qu'il avait changé. Et qu'il le voulait à nouveau près de lui.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas retrouvé seuls tous les deux...

Kise avait encore une fois dit ce qu'il pensait sans avoir conscience du trouble de son ami à côté.

-Je vais y aller.

La déception dut se lire sur le visage du blond car la main d'Aomine caressa les cheveux d'or en souriant un peu. L'étudiant ferma les yeux et profita du contact avec la main du bleu. Il soupira quand elle glissa sur sa joue et il rouvrit ses yeux dorés pour le supplier de continuer.

C'est comme ça qu'il put s'empêcher de chuter quand le policier fondit brutalement sur sa bouche. A la fois heureux et stupéfait, il n'arriva pas à répondre au baiser et Aomine s'écarta pour passer la porte.

-Non !

Kise attrapa son bras et le força à se retourner. Sans prendre plus de temps, il attrapa les épaules du bleu pour se surélever un peu et l'embrasser à son tour. Les doigts d'Aomine creusèrent sa taille tandis qu'il le jetait sur le canapé.

Haletant, le blond écarta les jambes et le bleu frotta son érection à la sienne au travers de leurs jeans.

Le plus petit entendit vaguement que le plus grand venait de déchirer son tee-shirt mais ne fit aucun commentaire : il était bien trop occupé à gémir de plaisir tandis qu'Aomine marquait son corps à coup de suçons rageux.

Les deux garçons n'avaient même pas la patience de se déshabiller totalement. Le jean est le caleçon de Kise tenaient encore sur sa jambe droite tandis qu'Aomine baissait sa braguette.

Ça allait être douloureux et violent et le garçon blond avait déjà hâte.

Sans aucune préparation et d'un coup de reins d'une rapidité fulgurante, le bleu s'inséra à l'intérieur de l'étudiant qui cria son nom.

Ah, ça faisait mal... Mais bon sang, qu'il adorait ça !

Aomine enchaînait les mouvements, ses lèvres contre celle de Kise. Tellement serré... Il avait l'impression d'être écrasé.

Le blond était presque certain que son dorénavant nouvel amant y avait été trop fort puisque l'odeur du fer lui montait un peu au nez. En espérant seulement qu'il n'y est pas trop de sang...

-Aaaah... Aominecchi... Je veux jouir...

-Attends... Attends un peu...

Sa bouche était collé à son oreille et ses râles de plaisir auraient presque suffit à finir Kise qui était réellement à sa limite. Il se contracta autour d'Aomine qui serra ses hanches de toutes ses forces pour ne pas venir tout de suite.

L'ancien mannequin se mit à le supplier en se tordant dans tous les sens. Cela produisit une tel effet sur le bleu qu'il se releva sur ses genoux et donna l'ultime coup de rein. Kise explosa en hurlant, son crâne semblait se fendre sous l'orgasme dévastateur qui parcourait son corps. Et au dessus, Aomine le regardait se cambrer et pencha la tête en arrière alors qu'il se déversait à l'intérieur.

Quand il se retira, cela produisit un bruit de succion terriblement érotique et le bleu observa sa jouissance couler le long des fesses. Doucement, il enfonça deux de ses doigts et les retira couvert de sa semence.

Il les tendit à Kise :

-Lèche...

Le blond ne demandait pas mieux.

* * *

><p><em>4 mois<em>

Les cours avaient repris à Teiko et à l'école de Kuroko ainsi que pour Himuro et Kise. Après presque deux mois passés chez Murasakibara, l'étudiant brun rechignait à se lever et à aller en cours. Même s'il adorait ces moments avec son géant violet, devoir revenir à Akita devenait une torture.

Hors de question de le dire au chef pâtissier qui trouverait encore des arguments pour le faire céder et le faire venir vivre avec lui.

Même l'argument de la bourse commençait à devenir superflue... Il était réellement tout seul dans le nord du pays. La GM avec qui il s'entendait assez bien ainsi que leur moitié vivaient tous à Tokyo et lui, pauvre étudiant boursier, devait se taper des heures de trains de plus en plus pénible pour venir s'éclater dans la capitale japonaise.

Himuro s'était également extasié sur le ventre de plus en plus rond de Satsuki. La rose était très fatiguée et semblait se sentir très seule. Akashi faisait des allers-retours dans tous le pays et elle finissait bien souvent ses soirées avec le chat.

Quand son amant avait parlé d'avoir des enfants, le brun avait d'abord rit : outre le fait que ce serait impossible pour eux, imaginer le très grand enfant avec le leur était très amusant ! Mais le pire, c'était les quelques rêves qu'il avait fait depuis.

Quand un matin, il était descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner et avait demandé où était son fils, sa mère avait eu un temps d'arrêt et un regard méfiant : son fils attirait beaucoup de femmes malgré son homosexualité alors peut-être qu'avant d'être en couple avec le très gentil Murasakibara, son petit Tatsuya avait créé un petit Himuro quelque part au USA ou ici... Mais elle n'étais pas pressé d'être grand-mère ! Mais l'étudiant avait soupiré : cette histoire d'enfant le travaillait beaucoup.

Par curiosité, il s'était renseigné sur l'adoption pour les couples gay. De ce côté, le Japon était plus strict qu'au USA donc c'était mal partit. Les mères porteuses étaient très discrètes mais coûtaient terriblement cher...

Himuro se frappa le front contre son bureau : qu'est-ce qu'il fichait exactement ?! Un enfant et puis encore ?! Il avait des études à finir et un travail à trouver avant ça ! Et même après, qui dit qu'il voulait absolument un gamin ?!

Il se massa son front douloureux. La distance avec son petit-ami le rendait dingue...

* * *

><p>Satsuki travaillait tranquillement sur ses pronostiques de matchs dans la salle des professeurs. Ses collègues l'avaient félicité pour la bonne nouvelle et s'étaient rendus en cours.<p>

-Momoi?

Elle quitta ses feuilles des yeux pour saluer le directeur de Teiko :

-Nijimaru-kun, bonjour !

-Un thé ?

-Avec plaisir !

La rose ferma ses dossiers mais les laissa sur son bureau et suivit son ami dans les couloirs. Le bureau du brun avait toujours cette impression de bien-être qui décontractait la jeune femme.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des thés à éviter avec ta grossesse ?

-Non, non !

-Parfait parce que j'en ai un nouveau.

Satsuki s'installa sur un coussin et caressa son ventre. Nijimura posa une tasse très chaude en face d'elle et s'installa à son tour.

Prudemment, elle porta la boisson à ses lèvres et chercha à deviner son goût.

-C'est … de la mûre ?

-Presque.

Elle se concentra et son visage s'éclaira :

-Cerise ?!

-En effet. Alors, tu le trouves bon ?

-Il est délicieux !

Il faudrait qu'elle le fasse goûter à Akashi quand il rentrera de Kobe. Dans trois jours normalement.

Son mari lui manquait terriblement ! Elle savait parfaitement que le futur père devait s'inquiéter pour sa femme et l'enfant qu'elle portait car tout pouvait arriver pendant son absence. Mais la GM veillait sur sa famille.

Satsuki avait commencé à regarder pour des vêtements de bébé mais comme il lui restait encore beaucoup de temps, elle n'était pas pressée. Et puis, elle voulait acheter tout ça avec Akashi.

Aoi veillait également beaucoup sur sa fille et se fâchait régulièrement parce qu'elle avait l'air trop épuisée pour une femme enceinte de quatre mois. « Tu en fais beaucoup trop » était devenu sa rengaine habituelle à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient.

La bleue et Rito s'était également mariés mais lors d'une cérémonie très simple. Et à part Satsuki et Aomine -qui n'avait pas eu le choix puisqu'on ne refuse rien à une femme enceinte- personne d'autres n'avaient été invités.

En sentant un léger malaise poindre le bout de son nez, Satsuki posa sa tasse et respira profondément : elle avait une grande carence en fer et devait rétablir le niveau avec des comprimés spéciaux. Elle vomissait toujours autant.

-Momoi, ça va ?

-Oui, juste la tête qui tourne un peu. Ça passe déjà.

Elle se tapa gentiment les joues et sourit : elle allait bien et le bébé aussi. Mais elle sentait que quelque chose de mauvais arrivait.

Et ça, ça l'effrayait.

* * *

><p>Kuroko essuyait la sueur du front de Kagami avec beaucoup de douceur. Le rouge ne semblait pas changer de personnalité au contact de la maladie mais dormait constamment. Le turquoise espérait juste qu'il ne tombe davantage pas malade à cause de sa cuisine bien moins bonne que la sienne.<p>

-Tu es rentré ?

Son chuchotement était très faible et le pompier n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux.

-Oui. Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai mal à la tête. Je pense qu'elle va exploser...

Il avait effectivement une température très élevée et Kuroko remouilla sa compresse pour lui poser sur le front.

C'était étrange de voir le grand et fort Kagami, terrassé par un microbe et bloqué au lit.

-Il a parlé ton gamin muet ?

-Toujours pas.

-Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr.

Les joues du plus petit chauffèrent un peu à sa réponse.

-Merci Kagami-kun.

-Ça m'énerve d'être malade.

Le turquoise sourit un peu et son index joua avec le torse du rouge :

-Quand tu iras mieux, ça te dit de me montrer à nouveau la différence entre « baiser » et « faire l'amour » ? Je crois que je commence à comprendre mais c'est pas sûr.

Kagami vira au rouge pivoine mais hocha doucement la tête. Son corps entier était brûlant à cause de la fièvre mais il pouvait presque dire que ses reins chauffaient plus que le reste.

Vivement qu'il aille mieux !

Kuroko s'adoucissait tranquillement au fil des mois et pour cette raison -ainsi que pour sauver sa vie- ils avait juraient avec Aomine d'emporter avec eux le secret du petit accident avec Nigo jusque dans leurs tombes.

Mais quand même, il se sentait presque heureux d'être tombé malade et de pouvoir être pris en soin par le turquoise.

-Tu transpires beaucoup... Je vais te laver un peu.

L'esprit de Kagami s'échauffa tandis que le plus petit quittait la chambre pour aller chercher ne nécessaire.

Le rouge écarta son drap et enleva lentement son tee-shirt, tous ses muscles semblant avoir été durcis avec du béton.

Kuroko passait doucement une serviette humide sur le torse musclé et s'arrêta à la frontière du short. Il remonta jusqu'aux épaules et frotta les bras. Difficilement, Kagami roula pour lui montrer son dos. Ici et là, il y avait quelques griffures que le turquoise lui avait infligé dans le feu de l'action.

Si le rouge continuait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, Kuroko n'en était toujours pas capable.

Mais le pompier attendait.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu Kagami-kun.

-Ouais ouais...

Sa respirations s'adoucit un peu et il sombra à nouveau.

Kuroko hésita longtemps mais se baissa un peu pour embrasser sa joue :

-Guéris vite d'accord ?

Seuls les ronflements dus à son nez bouché lui répondirent.

* * *

><p><em>5 mois<em>

Kise et Aomine n'étaient pas en couple pour autant.

Après leur union assez violente, le bleu avait remis son uniforme en place et s'était barré sans un mot de plus.

Par obligation, par gêne, pas dégoût ? Le blond n'en savait fichtrement rien !

Il avait besoin de faire le point et le bleu aussi !

Cette partie de jambes en l'air était géniale, certes mais suffisait-elle pour se remettre en couple ? Kise en avait envie mais au final, était-il le genre à ne jamais apprendre de ses erreurs ? Tellement compliqué !

Il mordit dans un croissant et continua sa route vers le bâtiment où se déroulait ses cours.

Il verrait bien avec le temps !

* * *

><p>Satsuki écouta Tama ronronner alors qu'il mangeait. A défaut de ne pas avoir son mari avec elle, sa version chat ne l'avait pas quitté. L'animal avait bien comprit que les hormones de la femme du maître la rendait toute chose à chaque démonstrations d'affections de sa part et en profitait allègrement pour abuser de la pauvre future mère.<p>

Petit bisou avec le nez le matin pour la réveiller, roulades sur le dos avec les pattes en l'air pour des grattouilles sur le ventre, regard adorable, tout était utilisable pour gagner quelque miettes en plus de territoire.

Tama s'était donc vu la chambre lui être offerte pour la nuit. Et Dieu, que le matelas était plus confortable que son coussin ou le canapé !

La rose était certaine qu'Akashi dégagerait vite fait le pauvre animal de sa chambre sans aucun remords mais elle avait besoin de compagnie !

Akashi revenait ce soir.

Elle était tellement impatiente ! Elle avait déjà du mal à cacher sa grossesse et la jeune coach était persuadé que le bébé donnait des coups de pieds par moment. Alors il fallait que son père le sente au moins une fois.

Le rouge lui avait dit qu'il arriverait aux alentours de 20h mais il était presque 21h. Désirant l'accueillir du mieux possible, elle s'était bien habillée et maquillée. Incapable de tourner une fois de plus en rond dans l'appartement, elle sortit de chez elle et attendit l'ascenseur.

Tout en bas, il y avait un petit banc en retrait où elle dû s'asseoir à cause d'un nouveau début de malaise. Quand il passa, une limousine noire s'arrêta près de l'entrée et Akashi en sortit. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne.

Une femme à la chevelure blonde sortit à son tour et serra son mari contre elle. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et il fit de même. Satsuki n'entendit rien de ce qu'il se disait mais elle n'avait pas besoin.

Elle remonta dans l'appartement, les yeux vides et le cœur prêt à exploser. Une femme.

Alors c'était ça la raison qu'ils les éloignaient petit par petit ? Akashi avait une maîtresse ? Elle semblait bien plus âgée que lui en plus !

La rose ouvrit une armoire et en sortit une petite valise. Elle n'allait pas avoir le courage de lui faire face ce soir sous peine de déchirer son visage avec ses ongles.

Comme un robot, elle remplit le bagage à son rythme, offrit une caresse à Tama et quitta l'appartement sans laisser un mot.

L'ascenseur indiqua que quelqu'un montait. Sans doute, lui. Prudemment, Satsuki descendit les escaliers et appela l'ascenseur de l'étage en dessous.

Son téléphone vibra quand son mari chercha à l'appeler et elle le laissa profiter de sa messagerie.

Dans la rue, la rose marcha un peu et héla un taxi. Elle donna l'adresse la plus près qui trottait dans son esprit.

Quelle ne fut la surprise de Midorima quand il la découvrit devant sa porte, silencieuse mais en larmes.

-Momoi ?! Il y a un problème ?!

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui et laissa enfin son sanglot lui échapper. Le vert était muet devant le triste spectacle qu'elle devait montrer mais étonnamment, il se montra très doux et l'attira dans ses bras. Bon sang, Takao l'avait transformé en guimauve !

Satsuki étouffa son nouveau sanglots dans le haut du médecin qui recula jusqu'à pouvoir fermer la porte.

Il la berça doucement pendant de longues minutes.

-Quelque chose s'est passé avec Akashi ?

Les sanglots empirèrent tandis qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de lui désespérément.

-Viens t'asseoir, je vais te donner un truc à boire.

Midorima lui fit lâcher sa petite valise et la conduisit au canapé. Il s'éclipsa ensuite dans la cuisine et répondit enfin au deuxième voire troisième appel du rouge en question :

-Akashi.

-_Ma femme est-elle chez toi ?!_

-... En effet.

Le ton du rouge ne lui disait absolument rien du tout.

-_J'arrive immédiatement._

-Akashi...

Comment dire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais je pense qu'il serait mieux pour Momoi de ne pas te voir ce soir.

-_Je te demande pardon ?_

Ouh, la voix basse pleine de promesses de souffrance qu'il l'avait rendu si célèbre !

-Akashi, elle vient d'arriver en larmes avec une valise. Passe demain ou même plus tard mais je te demande de ne pas venir ce soir.

-_Et pourquoi donc ?_

La méthode de Takao allait peut-être enfin être utile :

-Il y a une femme en pleurs sur mon canapé. Je t'interdis de venir chez moi ce soir, point.

Midorima raccrocha et songea à la façon dont Akashi allait l'assassiner pour avoir osé lui parler comme ça...

En retournant au salon, il l'a trouva allongé sur le canapé. Visiblement, avoir pleuré avait dû la fatiguer et maintenant, elle dormait.

Il se massa la nuque et alla lui retirer ses chaussures. Ensuite, il la souleva et l'emmena dans son lit. Il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser une femme enceinte dormir sur un canapé ou dans un futon !

Le vert la recouvrit de la couette et ferma la porte de la chambre. Il installa le futon en question dans la chambre d'ami pour lui plus tard et retourna se faire à manger.

Dans quoi avait-il été embarqué encore ?

* * *

><p>Dans l'appartement, Akashi était assis sur son propre canapé, le visage maintenu par ses deux mains.<p>

Il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi Satsuki était-elle partie comme ça ?

Le rouge était très en colère, même furieux contre le vert mais son esprit rationnel avait pris le dessus : Midorima avait raison. Si sa femme était chez lui, elle devait avoir une bonne raison.

Tama se frotta à sa jambe.

Akashi l'attrapa et comme un enfant, il fourra son nez dans les poils du chat.

Il voulait voir sa femme et la mère de son enfant plus que tout !

Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore une fois ?

* * *

><p>Et hop, chapitre bouclé !<p>

Presque une semaine pour écrire ça, j'ai honte...

Plus que deux chapitres, ouh !

Je me rajoute des partie à chaque chapitre au fur et à mesure, je sais pas ce que je fabrique !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : Je t'envoie pleins d'ondes positives (mais pour ce que ça vaut d'habitude …) ! Failli et ce mot justement peux le sauver avec Kagami si Kuroko découvre tout !

**Alyxel **: Kuroko prend son travail très à cœur après tout ! Kise et sa naïveté... C'est mignon. Très petits même parce que je pense qu'il les explose quelque part : Nigo c'est son chien au départ et il a même son prénom ! Kagami est un gentil malade !

**Laura-067** : Brave Nijimura ! Takao doit se sentir bien seul avec ses enfants qui sont parfois plus proche que lui du vert ! Mais du coup, ça forme une joyeuse petite famille. Kuroko va s'en prendre aussi méchamment à Aomine s'il apprend un jour pour Nigo.

**Buli-chan** : Ouais, on évite l'église, ça vaut mieux je crois... Hé ! Comment ça Mura et Muro ne font pas grand chose ! C'est très physique ce qu'ils font ! Pauvre Miho, dés le plus jeune âge ! Bah, ça ira, la mémoire fonctionne bien plus tard ! Prions tous pour que Kagami et Aomine survivent à la colère de Kuroko ! Ouais mais la dernière fois que Kise a bu, il a finit au lit avec Midorima …

**Grwn** : Pauvre Takao... Qu'est-ce que ça va être à l'adolescence alors ! Midorima est un bébé = Miam ! Levi et Eren ont fait un enfant ?! Cuuuuuute ! Le coup du coussin me fait rire à chaque fois. Je crois que chaque femme l'a tenté au moins une fois dans sa vie ! C'est compréhensible pour Kise mais on va pas quand même demander à Aomine de comprendre toutes ses erreurs ! Ça serait trop long !

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II **: Je pense que Kuroko les aurait un peu torturé avant. AoKi : best couple ever ! Petit ange ? Un enfant aussi capricieux que son père ?! Tu es très sadique avec Momoi !

**Lili69goth** : Maintenant ou après, elle est pas prêt de se débarrasser des Akashi facilement maintenant ! Lucky bastard !

**Moona Neko** : Je suis très touchée de voir que tu mets ta fatigue de côté pour me laisser un commentaire ! Jeu de mot tellement bien adapté... La descente de lit sera très jolie dans la chambre de Kuroko en tout cas ! AoKi fight ! Les cartes avaient raison ! Avec moi, ça marche jamais …

_Prochain chapitre_ : Akashi apprend que Momoi a disparu de chez Midorima au petit matin. Kuroko découvre pour Nigo et abandonne un Kagami à moitié tué par une nouvelle fièvre pour aller descendre Aomine. Murasakibara reçoit sa famille chez lui pour la première fois et Kise a une nouvelle prédiction au tarot. _Chapitre 44 : Quatre mois avant nos nouvelles vies !_


	45. 44-Quatre mois avant nos nouvelles vies!

Lali oh ! Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue… Je suis toujours en train de chercher un titre pour ma fic suivante...

Bonne lecture !

_Akashi apprend que Momoi a disparu de chez Midorima au petit matin. Kuroko découvre pour Nigo et abandonne un Kagami à moitié tué par une nouvelle fièvre pour aller descendre Aomine. Murasakibara reçoit sa famille chez lui pour la première fois et Kise a une nouvelle prédiction au tarot._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 44 : Quatre mois avant nos nouvelles vies !<strong>

_5 mois_

Akashi n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, se posant sans cesse des questions : était-il arrivé quelque chose à Satsuki ? Au bébé ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec lui ? Avec son travail de coach ? Avec l'un des Miracles ?

S'il avait immédiatement appelé Midorima, c'est parce que le vert habitait le plus près de l'appartement. Si Satsuki devait aller quelque part en urgence, il était logique qu'elle aille chez lui puisque son médecin lui avait interdit les trajets trop longs. Et puis le vert était médecin donc il était le plus apte à prendre soin d'elle. Peut-être même avait-elle encore eu une crise de panique et qu'elle souhaitait en parler avec Takao.

Le rouge était parfaitement au courant des insomnies de sa femme. Il faisait vraiment de son mieux pour la rassurer mais lui aussi craignait le pire pour son enfant. Il la sentait parfaitement bien quitter la chaleur du lit pour rejoindre le chat dans le salon mais son corps refusait de bouger tant il se sentait fatigué. Il s'était même endormi à la piscine !

Le contrat qu'il cherchait à avoir pourrait mettre l'Empire sur un piédestal pour les générations à venir. C'était le gros poisson à pêcher et hors de question de laisser passer une telle opportunité !

Et ça lui coûtait terriblement de laisser sa femme ici alors qu'elle était enceinte de leur premier enfant ! Il voulait passer chaque seconde près d'elle à la tenir contre lui, à l'écouter rire quand il s'imaginait leur futur, à caresser son ventre qui s'arrondissait...

Akashi chercha son portefeuille et en sortit une photo. Son bébé.

Ses yeux vairons n'avaient pas réussi à lâcher l'écran où il voyait bouger son enfant et où il entendait son cœur battre. Il avait cherché la main de sa femme parce qu'il avait eu peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et peur des dangers qui pouvaient mettre sa petite vie en péril.

Mais il allait être père ! Rien que cette pensée l'emplissait de joie incommensurable et de bonheur pur ! Satsuki, sa femme, allait bientôt donner naissance à leur fille ou à la fils. Tous les contrats du monde ne pouvaient égaler ça mais Akashi devait sacrifier le temps passé avec la futur mère de ses enfants pour que ceux-ci n'aient pas à sacrifier le leur pour leurs propres enfants alors il devait le faire.

Ce maudit contrat si difficile à avoir permettrait à ses enfants de ne jamais craindre la chute de l'Empire et assurerait un futur tout aussi sécurisé pour tous les Akashi à venir !

Mais bon sang, que Satsuki lui manquait ! Il l'aimait sa petite femme têtue qui ne lui laissait jamais dicter ses ordres. Il aimait ses joues rouges quand lui disait aussi à quel point elle était amoureuse de lui, il aimait la regarder caresser son ventre pendant des heures avec un sourire magnifique que seules les femmes enceintes peuvent avoir, il aimait son corps toujours aussi magnifique même avec son ventre qu'elle ne cessait de craindre de voir grossir encore davantage, il aimait l'embrasser et ressentir ses baisers comme s'ils étaient les premiers, il l'aimait tout court. Il l'aimait comme un dingue et craignait de l'aimer autant. Parce que plus les mois passaient, plus il l'aimait, la désirait et la voulait pour lui tout seul ! Sa jalousie allait peut-être un jour la faire s'éloigner mais Akashi voulait simplement qu'elle reste près de lui pour toujours.

Le rouge jalousait également le fait qu'elle soit aussi proche de Kise, aussi protectrice avec Aomine, aussi tendre avec Kuroko, aussi douce avec Murasakibara et aussi rassurée avec Midorima !

Il jalousait Nijimura qui pouvait la voir pendant des heures à Teiko alors que lui devait se contenter du matin et du soir !

Il haïssait tous les hommes qui se retournaient sur elle !

Il la haïssait de l'avoir fait tomber aussi profondément amoureux d'elle !

Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de penser constamment à elle ?! Pourquoi était-elle l'unique chose dans son esprit alors qu'il devait se concentrer sur autre chose ?! Pourquoi était-il au bord des larmes rien qu'à l'idée que quelque chose puisse lui arriver ?!

Qu'est-ce que Momoi Satsuki avait bien lui faire pour qu'il devienne aussi fou ?

Quand ses sentiments sont-ils devenus aussi forts ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que pour que ce soit aussi fort, cela devait remonter à bien plus longtemps que leurs retrouvailles en Décembre. Alors il réfléchissait sur ça : à Teiko, elle était tout simplement gentille et douce avec lui comme avec les autres. Une bouteille d'eau, une serviette propre et son sourire avec des mots censés. Des encouragements à chaque match, à chaque examen, à chaque problème.

Au lycée, la séparation a fait qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment en contact. Elle avait bien grandit la manager des Miracles et son caractère ne s'était absolument pas adouci. Une jeune fille féroce qui comptait bien faire gagner son équipe. Une jeune fille autoritaire et pourtant si protectrice en même temps. Aomine pouvait bien en témoigner, lui !

Pour l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, Satsuki n'était pas comme Aida. Elles avaient toujours voulu le meilleur pour leurs garçons mais la coach de Seirin avait plus considéré ses joueurs comme une espèce de famille. La rose n'avait vu ça que pour Aomine.

Et elle avait encore tellement changé après ça. Une jeune femme seule, désabusée sur ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver mais à la langue venimeuse. Et légèrement inconsciente peut-être aussi pour avoir osé le regarder dans les yeux et lui tenir tête.

Le reste s'était accéléré inexplicablement : il l'avait marqué comme sa propriété dans un élan de folie destiné à la faire plier mais elle avait résisté. Même après toutes les horreurs que ses parents lui avaient dites, elle se tenait droite et digne au milieu du cimetière. Leur premier baiser, elle inexpérimentée et lui bien trop désireux avait été la page qui se tournait sur autre chose.

Akashi les avait encore ses épingles noires à chignon.

Leur séparation avait été un véritable calvaire et jamais plus, il ne la laissera partir loin de lui.

Le rouge se souvenait encore parfaitement de la première fois où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son corps nu. Elle était inconsciente mais tellement belle. Ce corps que personne n'avait touché à part lui...

Leurs premières fois reportées sans cesse qui le rendait encore plus fou de son corps, ses gifles puis ses baisers, ses larmes d'incompréhension face à sa froideur...

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son regard lors de leur première fois plein d'appréhension mais pourtant rempli d'une seule certitude : il ne la blesserait pas. Le garçon n'était pas quelqu'un de tendre dés le départ mais pour elle qui lui donnait sa virginité, il pouvait faire un effort.

Son premier et son unique.

Cette sensation sans précédent quand ils n'avaient fait qu'un, ses yeux roses voilés de plaisir et sa bouche qui n'avait que son nom à dire.

Elle était à lui mais il était aussi à elle.

Akashi n'oublierait jamais la douleur qui lui avait fauché les jambes quand il avait appris pour son opération. Un avortement forcé, un enfant qui ne verrait jamais le jour. Quelque part, il s'en était voulu de lui avoir fait vivre ça, de l'avoir mise enceinte. Mais il aurait tellement voulu être au courant de sa propre bouche ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû porter ça toute seule.

Mais elle n'aurait plus à le faire désormais.

Elle avait accepté d'être une Akashi pour toujours. Lui était tombé une deuxième fois amoureux en la voyant arriver dans sa robe blanche et tous les invités avaient disparu quand elle fut près de lui.

Son « oui » timide mais heureux l'avait heurté de plein fouet et sa passion avait pris le dessus au moment de l'embrasser. Tout le monde en avait été surpris mais lui ne voyait qu'elle. Sa femme.

Les discours l'avaient ému que ce soit le très tendre d'Aoi, celui plein de fierté de son père ou celui de ses amis. Oui, il avait été très surpris de leur initiative ! Lui qui les avaient empêcher de continuer ce sport qu'ils aimaient tant se retrouvait remercié d'avoir pris soin d'eux.

Il voulait juste les punir d'avoir osé se prétendre supérieurs et sa décision avait été cruelle, très cruelle. Elle n'avait pas été guidé par un quelconque désir de les protéger de quoi que ce soit. C'était juste destiné à leur faire le plus de mal possible.

Pourtant les Miracles avaient avancé, avaient mûri et étaient devenus des hommes biens. Ils riaient, étaient heureux et amoureux.

Et Satsuki attendait un nouvel enfant. Celui-là, Akashi s'était juré de le protéger de tout. Fille ou garçon, il s'en fichait ! Il allait devenir père, point ! Dans quatre mois, il pourrait enfin tenir leur bébé dans ses bras dire encore une fois à quel point il aimait sa femme.

Mais pour l'instant, la rose pleurait dans les bras d'un homme qui n'était pas lui.

Et ça, ça le rendait malade.

* * *

><p>Midorima ouvrit un œil à 6h 30 comme tous les matins.<p>

Il s'étira et chercha ses lunettes. Une fois sur son nez, il se rappela pourquoi sa chambre semblait différente ce matin.

Il alla ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer son futon et passa dans la cuisine. Satsuki devait encore dormir.

Sincèrement, le vert se demandait encore pourquoi on venait toujours le voir quand les autres avaient des soucis ! Juste pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait eu aucun problème durant cette nuit, Midorima ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre mais trouva le lit vide. La pièce avait été aérée et les draps étaient à peu près remis correctement.

En quelques enjambées rapides, le médecin fouilla son appartement mais la rose n'était nul part.

Son pied marcha sur un objet et il jura quand il failli glisser sur une feuille de papier. Baissant ses yeux verts, il découvrit ses clés et ce qui devait être un mot de Satsuki :

« _Merci pour cette nuit et encore désolée de t'avoir dérangé. J'ai fermé derrière moi et j'ai glissé tes clés sous la porte._ »

Midorima regardait la feuille blanche ou quelques traces de larmes séchées avaient un peu fait baver l'encre. Que devait-il dire à Akashi exactement ?

Le médecin chercha son portable et composa le numéro de la petite coach. Évidemment, il tomba sur sa messagerie.

-Akashi va me tuer...

Au même instant, sa sonnette l'avertit de la présence d'un visiteur et il approcha la clé de la serrure en tremblant, espérant que ce ne soit pas immédiatement le rouge.

-Où est ma femme Shintaro ?

Arf... Comme par hasard.

Le regard vairon, qui était accompagné de cernes monstrueuses, se baissa vers le papier que le vert avait en main et le rouge l'arracha, reconnaissant l'écriture de la future mère. Il parcourut les deux lignes rapidement et fit demi-tour.

-Akashi ?

-Ma femme n'est pas ici donc elle est forcément partie chez quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'elle se doutait que j'allais venir ici.

-Tu devrais peut-être attendre un peu...

L'ignorant royalement, Akashi s'engouffra dans les escaliers et disparut. Midorima remonta ses lunettes : au moins, le rouge ne s'était pas encore vengé de la façon dont il lui avait parlé hier soir au téléphone.

Pas encore.

* * *

><p>Selon la façon de réfléchir de l'Empereur basée sur celle que devait utiliser Satsuki, l'autre Miracle le plus proche était Murasakibara.<p>

Il toqua assez fort à la porte et entendit des grognements. Visiblement, le violet venait à peine de rentrer et le rouge avait dû le réveiller :

-Aka-chin... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le chef pâtissier ne cacha pas son énorme bâillement et quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

-Est-ce que Satsuki est ici ?

-Hein, Sa-chin ? Elle n'est pas là...

Le rouge fit demi-tour brutalement, bien décidé à retrouver sa femme, quitte à fouiller tout Tokyo pour ça.

Le violet referma la porte et y colla son dos pour observer la rose un peu plus loin.

-Merci Mu-kun.

-De rien... Mai tu devrais lui dire que tu es là, tu sais.

-Je ne veux ni le voir, ni lui parler pour l'instant. Je repartirais un peu plus tard, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne veux pas te déranger.

Murasakibara traîna des pieds jusqu'à la jeune fille et caressa le sommet de sa tête :

-Sa-chin est censée ne pas beaucoup marcher pour le bébé.

Elle baissa un peu les yeux et serrant les poings mais le violet se contenta de se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Si Sa-chin a faim, elle peut se servir dans le frigo.

-Merci... Bonne nuit Mu-kun.

Le bruit du poids qui venait de rebondir sur le lit fit un peu sourire Satsuki : le violet était très gentil.

Son estomac grogna et elle se rappela qu'elle avait fuit de chez Midorima sans prendre de petit-déjeuner. Mais d'abord, elle désirait seulement une douche.

Farfouillant un peu, elle dénicha une serviette propre et jeta ses vêtements pèle-mêle par terre. Sous l'eau chaude, Satsuki lava ses cheveux et profita de cet instant de tranquillité. Il allait bien falloir faire face à son mari à un moment mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas le courage nécessaire. Sa main trouva naturellement son ventre :

-Ton papa a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

La rose sortit de la cabine de douche et s'enroula dans une serviette. Son ventre l'empêchait de la faire tenir correctement et elle dût la tenir avec sa main. Sa valise était dans la salon mais comme Murasakibara dormait, aucun risque de le croiser.

Par précaution, Satsuki vérifia bien qu'il n'ai pas eu soudainement besoin de se lever pour quelque chose et rejoignit sa valise. Elle se saisit du nécessaire et repartit dans la salle de bain.

Son visage se dédoubla dans le miroir et elle s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes le temps que son malaise passe. Ça lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses compléments en fer depuis un moment. Difficilement, la rose se leva et alla fouiller son sac à main. Un verre d'eau pour faire passer le tout et elle ouvrit le frigo. Elle sortit le beurre et chercha de quoi se faire des tartines. Du pain de mie était caché au fond d'un placard, parfait !

Sans réel appétit, Satsuki en manga trois, plus pour le bébé que pour elle.

Ensuite, elle alluma très doucement la télé et s'allongea sur le canapé. Elle pourrait dormir un peu et repartir à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Kise se levait à peine pour se préparer à aller en cours quand on sonna très violemment à sa porte. Un peu surpris, il ouvrit la porte et Aomine débarqua en sueur et tremblant de tous ses membres :<p>

-Satsu est là ?!

-Quoi ?

Le bleu tourna ses yeux de la même couleur vers l'étudiant et répéta, angoissé :

-Satsu ! Elle est là ?!

-Non... Il y a un problème ?

-Elle a disparu...

-Quoi ?!

Quand Akashi avait appelé le bleu pour lui demander si sa femme était chez lui, Aomine avait explosé et exigé une explication. Mais le rouge n'en savait rien ! Il était aussi perdu que les autres !

Le policier avait juré au téléphone de lui donner un bon coup de poing s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son amie d'enfance et s'était mis à sa recherche de son côté.

Le blond, par sécurité, chercha son portable mais il n'y avait ni SMS ni appel manqué.

Aomine tournait en rond et décréta qu'il allait fouiller ailleurs.

Kise attrapa son bras et dit :

-Aominecchi... J'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois quand on aura retrouvé Momocchi...

Il rougit un peu en y repensant et lâcha le bras qu'il tenait. Mais le bleu ne partit pas immédiatement :

-Ouais... on parlera. Je dois y aller.

-Tiens-moi au courant s'il te plaît !

La porte se referma dans un grand bruit et Kise commença à écrire un SMS à l'attention de la rose :

«_ Momocchi... Tout le monde te cherche et s'inquiète ! Aominecchi et Akashicchi sont en train de fouiller tout Tokyo... Envoi-leur juste un SMS pour dire que tu vas bien, d'accord ?_ »

Il l'envoya et activa la touche de verrouillage du téléphone. S'il n'avait pas des cours à suivre, l'ancien mannequin aurait suivit Aomine.

* * *

><p>Akashi arriva essoufflé chez Kagami et Kuroko. La porte s'ouvrit sur le turquoise qui laissa Nigo sortir pour que le chien prenne un peu l'air et Kuroko parut très surpris de le voir :<p>

-Akashi-kun ?!

-Satsuki... Est-ce que Satsuki est ici ?

-Momoi-kun ? Il y a un problème ?

-Je ne sais pas où elle est...

Le rouge cherchait vraiment son souffle mais son cœur ne battait pas aussi vite à cause de sa course mais bel et bien à cause de sa panique liée à sa femme.

Il repartit sans attendre, laissant Kuroko en plan.

Le turquoise finit par fermer la porte et retourna près de Kagami. Le pompier était à nouveau tombé malade et semblait beaucoup souffrir. Le plus petit changea la compresse sur son front par une bien plus humide et plongea ses yeux cyans dans les rouges du garçon allongé :

-Tu vas finir par être en retard...

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allait pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul.

-Tu me prends pour qui … ?!

Le sourire bien particulier du maître de maternelle fit grogner Kagami qui lui tourna le dos.

-Je vais y aller alors.

-... Tu rentres vite, d'accord ?

-Oui, je vais essayer.

Kuroko rentra le chien qui se coucha près du canapé et ferma à clé derrière lui. Aujourd'hui, promis, il ferait parler Noboru !

* * *

><p>Satsuki ouvrit un œil vers 9h. Murasakibara ronflait dans la chambre à côté et elle éteignit la télévision. Dénichant une feuille et un stylo, elle rédigea à peu près le même message qu'avait eu Midorima et chercha les clés du violet pour ne pas laisser la porte ouverte derrière elle.<p>

Elle n'aimait fouiller mais la sécurité était importante ! Sa valise dans sa main gauche, elle referma derrière elle et glissa les clés dans la fente pour les lettres. Les clés rebondirent sur le parquet et Satsuki repartit.

Dans l'ascenseur, elle regarda son téléphone : vingt appels manqués d'Akashi, dix-sept d'Aomine, un de Midorima et un SMS de Kise. Le portable retourna dans la poche de sa jupe et elle quitta l'ascenseur.

Dans la hall, Akashi attendait près de la porte de sortie et Satsuki se glaça en sentant la colère de son mari. Il s'approcha et la gifla assez fortement. Choquée de son geste, elle ne put que le regarder et s'étouffa presque quand il l'étreignit :

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça, tu entends ?! J'ai eu tellement peur !

-Ne me touche pas s'il te plaît.

La rose s'écarta et fixa le sol. Des larmes de douleur et d'humiliation brûlaient ses yeux et menaçaient de couler. Mais elle était trop fière pour ça.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me touches.

Akashi resta immobile, digérant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Laisse-moi passer s'il te plaît.

Pourtant le rouge se dressa devant elle et croisa les bras.

-Je refuse ! Satsuki, pourquoi es-tu partie sans même m'avertir ? Tu as idée d'à quel point je me suis inquiété ?!

-Oh, je suis certaine que ta charmante compagnie d'hier soir a su te réconforter.

Le rouge parut ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait :

-De quoi tu parles ?

Satsuki lâcha sa valise et releva enfin ses yeux roses brillant de larmes, prêtes à tomber à tout instant :

-Je parle de la femme qui t'a ramené hier soir ! Tu te souviens, celle a qui tu as fait si gentiment la bise alors que je dois moi-même aller chercher une petite marque de tendresse de ta part ?! Moi, ta femme ! Celle qui porte ton enfant alors que tu passes sans doutes tes soirées avec elle en me faisant croire que tu es en voyage d'affaire ! Ah oui, tu t'es bien fichu de moi ! Tu dois bien rire, hein ?!

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'Akashi décrochait ses bras.

-Je te déteste ! Je ne veux pas que tu me touches ! Tu es … tu es vraiment une ordure ! Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais !

Elle avait crié ses mots et sentit ses larmes couler et en plus sa tête tournait.

Ça tournait tellement qu'elle n'eut pas conscience qu'elle était en train de tomber. Ni que son mari venait de se précipiter en avant pour la rattraper.

-Satsuki ?! Satsuki !

C'était déjà le noir complet.

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital. Aoi tenait sa main gauche et son visage s'illumina un peu quand elle remarqua que la rose revenait à elle.<p>

-Satsuki, ma chérie ! Comment te sens-tu ?

-... Je suis à l'hôpital ?

-Tu as fait un malaise et Seijuro t'a fait conduire ici immédiatement.

La jeune femme arracha sa main à celle de sa « mère » et se releva brutalement en posa ses mains sur son ventre. Mais la bleue l'obligea à se recoucher :

-Le bébé n'a rien. Mais tu dois te reposer !

-Où est Seijuro-kun ?

-Il est dehors.

-Je veux le voir... Je veux...

-Je vais le chercher mais reste calme, d'accord ?

Satsuki hocha un peu la tête et la bleue sortit. Akashi entra et se précipita près d'elle et tint sa main :

-Satsuki...

-Le bébé va vraiment bien ?! Tu me le dirais s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, hein ?!

-Il n'a rien, je te le promet.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra un peu la main de son mari.

-Je suis désolé, Satsuki. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu étais mal.

-Ce n'est vraiment rien.

-Ce n'est pas rien pour moi !

La rose tourna un peu la tête sur l'oreiller et demanda :

-Qui était cette femme ? Tu l'aimes ?

Akashi rapprocha un siège pour s'asseoir et récupéra la main de sa femme.

-Tu es la seule femme que je peux aimer. Il s'agit de ma tante.

-Ta tante ?

-Oui, du côté de ma mère. C'est la fille aînée. Son père possède la majeure production des céréales de ce pays et elle n'a pas d'enfant. Je cherche à l'ajouter aux productions de l'Empire mais cet homme est très dur en affaire. Surtout qu'il a rejeté ma mère à son mariage alors il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

Il ferma les yeux et colla la main de sa femme contre son front :

-J'ai eu tellement peur quand je ne t'ai pas retrouvé hier soir...

-Tu as eu peur pour le bébé...

-Je m'en fiche du bébé pour l'instant ! C'est de toi que je parle !

Le rouge s'obligea à se calmer avant de reprendre :

-Tant qu'il ne sera pas venu au monde, la seule personne importante à mes yeux c'est toi. Seulement toi.

Satsuki allait parler quand Midorima poussa la porte, sa blouse blanche sur le dos.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Encore des malaises ?

-Pas pour l'instant. Je suis un peu fatiguée...

-C'est le contre-coup des médicaments. Tes compléments en fer n'étaient pas suffisants pour remettre le niveau à la normale. J'aurais besoin de faire une nouvelle prise de sang juste par précaution et quelqu'un d'autre viendra en faire une sur le cordon pour le bébé. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et le vert prépara la seringue. Toujours aussi désagréable mais la rose devait très régulièrement faire des examens depuis sa grossesse à cause de son opération. Avant de repartir, Midorima ajouta pour Akashi :

-Aomine vient d'arriver.

-Seulement maintenant ?

-Visiblement.

Il quitta ensuite la chambre pour se diriger vers le labo.

Akashi se retourna vers Satsuki qui s'endormait visiblement.

-Tu dois te reposer. Je reviendrais plus tard.

Elle ne produisit qu'un petit bruit de gorge et le garçon embrassa sa main avant de partir à son tour.

Près de la porte, Aomine faisait les cent pas, sa mère étant repartie chez elle pour rassurer Rito.

-Daiki.

Le bleu s'arrêta et s'approcha de lui. L'Empereur vit parfaitement bien son poing arriver sur lui mais il ne chercha même pas l'éviter. Projeté sur le côté et la mâchoire terriblement douloureuse, Akashi essuya un filet de sang avant de se relever.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit, Akashi ? Si tu la rendais une nouvelle fois malheureuse, je te la prendrais pour toujours. A ton avis, elle a l'air heureuse en ce moment ? Parce que pour partir et se cacher les autres, je dirais que tu as sérieusement déconné !

Le rouge planta ses yeux vairons dans les bleus de l'homme en face :

-Il s'agissait simplement d'un malentendu. Cependant...

Il plissa un peu les yeux pour donner plus d'importance à ses mots.

-Personne ne m'enlèvera ma femme. Personne ! Pas même toi !

Aomine serra à nouveau le poing mais renonça à donner un second coup. A la place, il tourna les talons, laissant Akashi seul. Le rouge retourna finalement dans la chambre et caressa le visage pâle de la rose.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement et s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté. Ah... sa mâchoire lui faisait sacrément mal...

* * *

><p>Le policier ne quitta pas l'hôpital pour autant. Le médecin qu'il était allé consulter pour ses jambes avait enfin un diagnostique lui avait donné rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui.<p>

En revenant dans la salle d'attente, il grimaça en sentant comme de la lave en fusion à l'intérieur de ses mollets. Même conduire devenait douloureux. Alors quand il devait courir derrière des gens pour les arrêter …

Son portable vibra et Aomine lu le nouveau message de Kise, le remerciant de l'avoir tenu au courant pour la petite rose.

Là aussi, il avait un problème. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer au blond qu'il n'avait pas eu seulement l'intention de tirer son coup et de se barrer ?

Mais plutôt qu'il n'avait pu su comment réagir et avait préféré remettre la discussion à plus tard ?

Le bleu venait d'accuser Akashi d'avoir déconné mais il restait quand même celui qui tenait la palme d'or ! Kise l'avait détesté autant qu'il avait du l'aimer. Aomine s'était montré sans cœur, violent, détestable à souhait, il avait été à la limite de le violer certaines fois alors que le pauvre blond rentrait d'un shooting tard dans la nuit et ne désirait que dormir, il s'était servi de lui et l'avait jeté comme une chaussette pour un autre...

Alors pourquoi Kise n'avait cessé de gémir son nom ?

Une fois qu'il n'avait eu dans ses bras, Aomine n'avait agit qu'avec ses réflexes : il se rappelait parfaitement de chacun des points sensibles de son ancien amant et les tous marqués d'un suçon sans le lâcher des yeux. Il avait oublié à quel point le corps de Kise s'adaptait au sien, à quel point ses gémissements étaient érotiques et à quel point-

-Aomine Daiki ?

-Oui !

Il releva brutalement la tête, mettant de côté ses pensées obscènes. Son médecin lui fit signe de le suivre et ils entrèrent dans un salle où de nombreuses plantes vertes avaient élu domicile.

Le policier s'installa sur le tabouret que lui désigna l'homme en blanc qui s'installa en face :

-Bon, pour commencer, je peux vous dire que ces douleurs ne seront pas définitives. Il s'agit en fait, d'anciennes blessures qui ne vous empêchait pas directement de jouer... Vous faisiez du basket, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Vos muscles ont été trop sollicités et certaines lésions sont apparues mais elles ont la particularités de devenir douloureuse après l'arrêt d'une activité physique. Pour faire simple, ce sont comme des déchirures musculaires mais très petites et très nombreuses. C'est que je vais faire, c'est une légère opération pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas plus de dégât. Ensuite, ça se traite comme une déchirure musculaire normale. Évidemment, le moins de mouvements possible vous sera demandé.

Aomine hochait la tête par intermittence. Ce calvaire serait bientôt fini...

L'opération se fera dans trois semaines et le bleu n'avait plus qu'à gérer avec son responsable au poste de police.

Officiel, il allait voir Kise pour s'expliquer ! Autant profiter de sa chance tant qu'il en avait !

* * *

><p><em>6 mois<em>

Kagami sortit de son lit presque en rampant. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il se traînait un assez mauvais rhume et les médicaments n'y changeait pas grand chose.

Normalement, il devait rester de la soupe à réchauffer dans le frigo. Kuroko avait une sorte de réunion parent-professeur à la maternelle et ne rentrerait que bien plus tard.

Donc ce soir, il était seul avec Nigo. Le chien releva à peine la tête en le voyant arriver difficilement à la cuisine et le rouge trouva la force de remplir sa gamelle de croquette.

Étonnant comme l'animal sembla plus réactif tout d'un coup...

Il s'installa sur une chaise près de la table en attendant que la soupe soit réchauffée au micro-onde. Avec encore plus de difficultés, il se releva et se crama les doigts.

-Meeeerde...

Le rouge se rassit et observa la poche de ses médicaments bien trop loin pour l'attraper sans se lever.

-Et meeeerde...

A bout de force, le pompier s'obligea à se lever et à peine ses fesses eurent-elles quittées la chaise que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un turquoise au visage très très sombre.

-Salut... Tu peux me passer les médocs s''il te plaît ? J'ai hyper mal à la tête...

S'il Kagami avait été en bonne santé, il aurait peut-être eut une chance d'échapper à la poigne étrangement puissante de l'ancien joueur fantôme. Le plus petit lui sembla rugir dans son oreille :

-Toi ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec Nigo ?! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon chien ?!

-De … De quoi ?

Les yeux cyans flamboyaient et Kagami flippa sincèrement. D'une part, parce que son colocataire faisait peur et de l'autre parce qu'il commençait à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

-Je... ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Tentative ratée ! La poigne déjà puissante du turquoise s'affermit davantage et malgré sa fièvre, Kagami avait l'impression qu'un froid glacial s'infiltrait dans son débardeur et dans son short.

-Le vétérinaire m'a appelé tout à l'heure en me demandant des nouvelles de mon chien qui avait un accident. Apparemment, une voiture l'aurait percuté.

Kuroko avait utilisé une voix très douce. Trop douce.

-Et bien...

-Kagami-kun... Je te conseille sincèrement de ne pas faire l'idiot plus longtemps.

Le concerné déglutit céda face au regard meurtrier de l'ancien fantôme :

-C'est pas ma faute, je le jure ! Tout était normal quand le clebs a foncé son raison alors je l'ai suivit pour le ramener et là Ahomine est arrivé avec sa voiture et a percuté Nigo ! Mais c'était vraiment rien, il ne roulait pas vite et on l'a emmené chez le vétérinaire au cas où mais y'avais rien ! Je te le jure !

Le tout avec une voix un peu trop aiguë et trop rapide. Mais Kuroko semblait avoir parfaitement tout compris puisqu'il lâcha Kagami :

-Donc, c'est Aomine-kun qui a percuté mon chien...

Le rouge se sentit obligé de prendre la défense du policier :

-Plutôt tapé... Mais c'est Nigo qui a foncé vers lui, il ne pouvait pas le voir avant alors le temps de freiner...

-Silence.

Le pompier se tut, oubliant momentanément sa soupe qui refroidissait et son mal de crâne lancinant. Kuroko posa ses affaires et repartit vers la porte :

-Kuroko... Où est-ce que tu vas... ?

-A ton avis ?!

Il claqua la porte et Kagami sortit son portable et chercha le numéro du bleu :

« _Kuroko a découvert pour le clebs... Barre-toi de chez toi, il est en route !_ »

Il ne pouvait faire que ça. Le turquoise serait en pétard à son retour mais c'était toujours mieux que d'apprendre qu'il avait commis un meurtre demain matin à la télé...

* * *

><p>A peine Aomine eut-il reçu le SMS qu'il dégagea de chez lui et avec sa voiture, il rejoignit l'appartement de Kise. Kuroko devait toujours penser qu'ils étaient en froid donc il ne viendrait pas là-bas !<p>

Il grimpa les escaliers en sautant des marches et tapa frénétiquement à la porte. Le blond lui ouvrit très surpris :

-Aominecchi ?!

-Il faut que tu me caches !

-...Hein ?

Kise lui permit quand même d'entrer et ses yeux dorés quémandaient une explication :

-Tetsu va me tuer !

-...Hein ?

-J'ai percuté Nigo y'a quelques temps... Mais rien de grave ! Et avec Kagami, on a voulu garder le secret... Il va me tuer !

L'ancien mannequin soupira et referma sa porte à clé.

-Ahomine...

-Oh ça va ! J'ai pas fait exprès !

-Dans ce cas, dis-lui !

Aomine le regarda, choqué :

-Non mais tu déconnes ou quoi ?! Nigo, son chien ! S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, Tetsu est encore plus pire qu'Akashi !

Kise avait surtout envie de rire mais se força garder un visage sérieux.

-Si tu le dis... Tu veux un café ?

-...Ouais...Ouais, je veux bien.

Le bleu s'approcha du canapé et se laissa tomber dessus. Le blond revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante et s'installa près de lui. Il n'osait pas parler surtout qu'Aomine semblait dans ses pensées :

-Tu voulais qu'on en parle non ?

-De quoi ?

-La dernière fois.

-Ah !

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il lui avait dit la dernière fois et il avait déjà oublié...

-Oui, je voulais en parler.

Ses mains serrèrent un peu plus fort sa tasse et il commença :

-Aominecchi... Tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait ?

-Non... Pas du tout.

Le blond se sentit si soulagé qu'il en aurait bien pleuré. Mais le bleu poursuivit :

-Je regrette juste d'être partit comme ça.

Les yeux bleus regardaient le vide et Kise sourit :

-Je ne t'en veux pas ! En fait, ça m'a un peu arrangé, je ne savais pas comment réagir ou quoi dire...

Ah... Ils étaient gênés tous les deux...

-Et désolé pour ton tee-shirt.

-Ça aussi c'est pas grave !

A nouveau ce silence...

-Je ne veux plus te blesser.

-Aominecchi...

Le bleu voulut se tourner vers lui mais Kise fut plus rapide et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres. Aomine retrouva vite son rôle de dominateur dans l'échange et glissa ses mains sous les fesses du blond pour venir le faire s'asseoir sur lui. L'étudiant haletait un peu :

-Je... Je t'aime Aominecchi !

-Je sais.

-Alors...

Aomine attrapa son visage et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

-Alors... Tu veux qu'on retente... encore une fois ?

-Oui... J'en ai très envie !

-Dans ces cas.

Leur baiser suivant fut bien plus violent et se termina dans la chambre.

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté de la porte, Kuroko n'osait plus frapper. Les cris de Kise étaient assez équivoques et comme le turquoise avait remarqué la voiture du policier dans le parking... Bah, 1 + 1= 2.<p>

Il n'empêchait que le bleu, une fois sortit de cet appartement, aurait une autre raison de plus de craindre son ancienne ombre.

* * *

><p>Satsuki et Akashi s'était mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il leur fallait un nouvel appartement avant la naissance du bébé.<p>

Bien plus grand que l'ancien avec beaucoup plus de fenêtre, la rose avait eu le coup de foudre immédiatement.

Les futurs parents avaient fait transporter tous leurs meubles ici et même Tama semblait profiter de l'endroit puisqu'il courrait partout comme un dingue. Satsuki était sur le balcon et profitait d'un courant d'air. Akashi se glissa contre son dos et l'emprisonna dans ses bras :

-Et si nous allions acheter quelques trucs pour le bébé demain ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Un berceau, des vêtements... Ce genre de choses.

Elle mit sa tête en arrière et la posa sur l'épaule de son mari :

-Ça me ferait tellement plaisir !

Akashi passa ses mains sur son ventre arrondi :

-Elle vient de me donner un coup de pied.

-« Elle » ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt « Il » ?

-Alors même sur ça, je ne peux plus avoir le dernier mot ?

Satsuki se mit à rire. Qu'il la croit ou non, elle était persuadée d'attendre un petit garçon.

* * *

><p><em>7 mois<em>

Murasakibara passait consciencieusement l'aspirateur dans son appartement. Ses parents venaient manger chez lui ce soir et ses frères et sœurs seraient sans doutes présents.

Pour l'occasion, il avait empruntée une deuxième table à son voisin et l'avais placé près de la sienne pour que tout le monde puisse être à son aise.

Ils seraient là dans quelques minutes.

Le violet ouvrit un peu la fenêtre quand on sonna à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et sentit sa mère se jeter contre lui :

-Oh Atsushi, comme tu m'as manqué !

-Oui, toi aussi.

Sa sœur et ses frères entrèrent à leur tour et commencèrent à visiter un peu.

-C'est sympa !

-Merci Taku-chin.

Son jumeau, Hiroto approuva et Sougo se fendit également d'un compliment. Kurune serra un peu son « petit » frère dans ses bras. Elle avait encore du mal à supporter qu'il parte toujours aussi loin.

Ils s'installèrent à table et son père lui demanda :

-Ça se passe bien au restaurant ?

-Hmm... Très bien. Mes horaires sont plutôt flexibles donc c'est bien.

-Mais ça c'est pas important... Moi, je veux des détails croustillants de ce qui se passe avec Himuro !

-Takumi...

Le large sourire du brun fit un peu rougir Murusakibara :

-Ça va très bien aussi...

-Oh ? Et il vient souvent ici ?

-... Oui.

Le roucoulement de son frère aîné le fit encore plus rougir et sa mère vint à son secours.

Cela dit, le géant se doutait bien qu'Himuro viendrait sur le tapis à un moment ou à un autre.

Le repas continua entre les questions gênantes de son frère et les discussions avec le reste de sa famille.

Au moins, il serait tranquille ce soir puisque ses parents et leurs quatre autres enfants dormiraient à l'hôtel ce soir et repartirais à Akita demain matin.

Le dessert fut le moment que chacun attendait tous puisque le petit dernier de la famille l'avait spécialement préparé. Un dessert immense qui ne serait certainement pas fini ce soir.

Murasakibara était épuisé : il n'avait plus autant l'habitude d'avoir autant de monde et de bruit chez lui...

Alors quand il se retrouva seul et au calme, il soupira profondément en fit sa vaisselle.

Se glissant sous les draps frais, il chercha son téléphone et envoya un SMS de bonne nuit à chéri brun bien trop loin. Un « je t'aime » plus tard et le violet s'endormait déjà comme un enfant après avoir trop joué.

L'oreiller qu'utilisait constamment Himuro calé contre lui pour que l'odeur du garçon reste avec lui.

* * *

><p>Kagami et Aomine s'était prit un savon monstrueux par Kuroko. Le turquoise avait exigé tout un tas de choses en échange pour qu'ils se fassent pardonner du quasi meurtre de son chien adoré. Les deux hommes s'étaient rendus complice aux yeux du propriétaire et devaient payer .<p>

Et en matière de punition, Kuroko était aussi imaginatif qu'Akashi.

* * *

><p>Satsuki avait plus ou moins été obligée de prendre enfin son congé maternité. Nijimura avait été furieux d'apprendre qu'elle comptait bien rester jusqu'au bout. Un « Tu veux accoucher dans le gymnase ou quoi ?! » avait été hurlé par le d'habitude pacifique directeur de Teiko.<p>

La rose avait donc gentiment convié à ne plus passer le portail d'entrée avant au moins les trois mois de son bébé.

Du coup, elle passait ses journées avec Tama, à réfléchir aux prénoms potentiels de son futur fils -oui, elle en voulait vraiment un!- et parfois, elle sortait avec Aoi. La bleue l'emmenait dans des magasins de vêtements pour enfant et bien que les futurs parents aient déjà acheté en masse, Satsuki voulait faire plaisir à sa « mère ».

Le bébé donnait de plus en plus de coup de pieds aussi, au grand désespoir de la future mère . Akashi avait presque la signature de son grand-père sur le contrat donc l'ambiance était bien plus joyeuse à l'appartement. Et le rouge avait également hâte de rencontrer ce qu'il pensait être sa fille. Soit !

Plus que deux mois. La rose n'en pouvait d'attendre ! Mais une légère appréhension faisait son petit bout de chemin dans son esprit, celle de l'accouchement.

Satsuki s'obligeait à se dire que tout irait bien, qu'Akashi serait près d'elle à lui tenir la main et que son enfant serait en parfaite santé.

Tout irait bien !

* * *

><p><em>8 mois<em>

Kise avait invité Alec dans son appartement. Les deux blonds étaient toujours en contact et quand l'étranger avait appris pour la réalisation de sa prédiction au tarot, il avait obligé le japonais à se plier à une nouveau tirage.

Assis près du comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse de café pour chacun, Kise regardait le mannequin toujours en activité mélanger scrupuleusement ses cartes :

-Allez, cinq !

Se retenant de soupirer -bien que très excité en même temps- l'étudiant se plia à l'ordre donné et tira le nombre de cartes demandé.

Quand Alec retourna la première, il se pencha en avant :

-Alors... Réconciliation, remise en état d'une relation. Tu t'es remis en couple, c'est ça ?

Kise ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. La carte venait de le faire à sa place. Alec haussa les épaules et continua :

-Voyons celle-là... Liens resserrés, amitié solide, bonne entente.

Il était vrai que la GM ne s'était jamais aussi bien entendue !

-Suivante... Bonne nouvelle d'un point de vue personnel et professionnel.

Avec le bébé de Satsuki et d'Akashi qui allait bientôt naître, Kise sautait partout comme une puce, pressé de voir le résultat du mélange entre le capitaine démoniaque et la gentille manager. Et puis, visiblement, il avait même réussi ses examens ! Que demander de plus ?!

-Tu as l'air heureux.

-C'est pas étonnant, tu me dis que des bonnes choses !

-Mouais, le pire reste à venir, tu sais...

Alec retourna la quatrième carte :

-Quelque chose de mauvais va arriver... Panique, peur... Tu vois ! Le pire arrive.

-Me porte pas la poisse s'il te plaît...

-Désolé !

Et enfin :

-Un ami ou une amie va avoir besoin de toi en urgence. Y'a un gros truc qui se prépare et ça va pas forcément bien arriver.

Kise pensa immédiatement à Satsuki et à son bébé et se fusilla mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées ! Évidemment que tout irait bien !

L'américain blond rangea ses cartes et avala son café d'une traite. Kise était à nouveau en couple et connaissant l'animal, c'était certainement avec le même mec d'avant. Celui-là alors... Il n'apprendra jamais de ses erreurs.

En voyant le sourire heureux qu'il affichait en lisant un SMS, Alec se dit que ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose cela dit. Kise était du genre à s'accrocher jusqu'à ce que les autres cèdent. Une sacrée teigne par moment par contre.

Depuis son départ de l'agence, Alec avait beaucoup plus de travail et son nouveau colocataire n'était pas aussi drôle et pétillant que le garçon assis près de lui.

Rien que là, alors qu'il lisait juste un SMS, le New-yorkais voyait parfaitement bien l'espèce d'auréole de bonheur qui entourait ce curieux jeune homme.

Bah, c'était son ami alors il n'avait qu'à faire avec...

* * *

><p>Midorima sentait Takao devenir beaucoup plus joyeux alors que l'accouchement de Satsuki arrivait. Naturellement, le brun devait se réjouir de ne plus être le seul parent du groupe.<p>

Kazuo était heureux aussi d'avoir appris qu'il y allait bientôt y avoir un autre bébé et avoir promit de beaucoup veiller sur lui. Il était décidément trop adorable pour une réplique miniature de son amant...

Mais son cœur était totalement pris par Miho. Le considérant encore et toujours comme son père, la petite blonde passait des heures à ramper par terre en babillant des « Papa » et des « nanodayo » à tout bout de champs. Takao avait bien comprit qu'il ne gagnerait jamais contre le vert sur ce terrain là mais se disait réellement heureux que sa famille considèrent l'homme de sa vie comme étant plus que « Tonton Shin-chan ».

L'intelligence de Kazuo ne cessait de croître et quand il était revenu de l'école en demandant à son père si le médecin était son amoureux, le père de famille en était resté sur le cul. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir été discret.

Takao lui avait alors expliqué que oui, il était amoureux de Midorima mais que non, il n'oubliait pas Misaki, la mère de ses enfants, pour autant. Le petit garçon avait hoché la tête, déclarant qu'il comprenait et était allé jouer avec sa petite sœur.

Midorima de son côté avait définitivement fait son deuil après le décès brutal d'Arina. Il apportait parfois des fleurs sur sa tombe mais jamais Takao n'avait voulu l'y accompagner. Le vert devait être seul avec Arina, comme le brun devait l'être avec Misaki.

Ils avaient changés mais ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à leur famille.

Les deux hommes s'étaient allongés dans le canapé sous la couette, cherchant le plus de chaleur possible pour résister à ce léger froid de Février.

-Kise voulait organiser une petite fête pour l'arrivée du bébé. Tu veux y aller ?

-Tu sais bien que je ne dit jamais non à une journée sous la couette avec toi, Shin-chan mais ça lui fera plaisir à la future Maman. Akashi ne serait pas là, il me semble en plus ?

-Non... Il a enfin obtenu la signature pour son contrat donc il se rend chez le nouveau partenaire pour finaliser le tout.

Takao frotta le bout de son nez glacé contre la gorge de Midorima et apprécia de voir les frissons que le contact produisit:

-J'espère qu'il sera rentré pour l'accouchement.

-Il part dans trois semaines... Ça laisse quand même beaucoup de temps pour revenir.

-Si tu le dit.

Les yeux gris se fermèrent et il apprécia de sentir la grande main qui caressait tendrement sa hanche.

Bah, s'ils avaient trop froid cette nuit, Takao connaissait un bon moyen de se réchauffer !

* * *

><p><em>8 mois, 3 semaines et 5 jours<em>

Comme prévu, la GM s'était retrouvée dans le nouvel appartement de la famille Akashi qui accueillerait bientôt un nouveau membre.

Midorima était venu seul, puisque le brun était bloqué au lit par un rhume mais avait exigé que le vert y aille de leur part à tous les deux. Himuro était bloqué à Akita à cause de la neige et Kagami aidait les autres pompiers à régler les différents accidents que cette maudite poudreuse blanche avait déjà causé !

Satsuki était décidément le genre de femme à s'embellir durant la grossesse : son ventre était parfaitement rond mais c'était bien loin de lui donner la silhouette de baleine échouée à laquelle tant de femmes aimaient se comparer. Elle était très belle et assumait visiblement parfaitement ses huit kilos de pris.

Aidée, par Kuroko, la rose s'installa sur le canapé entre Kise et Aomine.

-Merci Tetsu-kun !

Le turquoise inclina la tête et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Murasakibara qui était à la gauche de Midorima.

Tama sur les genoux, Kise était aux anges : le chat se montrait enfin un peu câlin avec lui !

-Oy Satsu, tu veux boire quoi ?

-Ah, j'ai du jus de fruit au frigo, je vais le chercher.

-Laisse, j'y vais.

Depuis son opération, le bleu avait retrouvé une bonne mobilité et avait même repris quelques one -and-one avec Kise à l'occasion. Il gagnait toujours mais le plaisir de retrouver la balle orange surpassait tout !

Le bleu servit un verre à son amie d'enfance. Murasakibara grignotait quelques biscuits et fit remarquer :

-Il neige vraiment beaucoup...

-Ça va être impossible de rouler ce soir...

Et Akashi qui devait justement rentrer après manger...

Satsuki soupira et but une petite gorgée de son jus de fruit. Elle se massa le ventre en sentant le bébé s'agiter furieusement.

-Momocchi ? C'est le bébé ?

-J'aimerai bien qu'il sorte vite, j'en peux plus de ses coups de pied !

Les cinq garçons avaient eu le droit de sentir chacun leur tour, les mouvements en question et s'étaient rappelés pourquoi ils aimaient être des hommes.

-Momoi-kun, tu as décidé pour le prénom ?

-Si c'est un garçon, Seijuro-kun aimerait qu'il s'appelle Rin.

Rin aurait été le premier nom du premier enfant qu'aurait dû avoir Saijenri et Masato.

-Et si c'est une fille, je voulais Asuka.

Chacun avait choisi le prénom pour le sexe qu'il voulait le moins avoir...

Satsuki grogna un peu en sentant que le bébé s'agitait de plus en plus. Il voulait aller jouer dans la neige ou quoi ?!

Midorima lui conseilla de faire quelque pas pour faire passer la douleur et Kise, aidé d'Aomine l'aidèrent à se relever.

Ensuite, il n'y eut qu'une incroyable sensation d'humidité et son parquet fut trempé sous ses pieds.

Un gros silence ce fit dans l'appartement, six paires d'yeux fixant fermement la flaque.

La rose, dans un calme parfait, fut la première à le dire :

-Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux.

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Nouarf, le prochain chapitre va être trop bon... Et c'est le dernier bouhouhou !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Inukag9** : … C'est bon, il a rien entendu ! Volés ?! Si c'est pas idiot, ça ! J'espère en tout cas que tes examens se sont bien passés !

**Laura-067** : « Alec et Co, voyant, lecteur du tarot » Moi, j'y vais ! Oui, Murasakibara est un grand enfant... Mais imagine une petite copie maintenant... Alors ? Tu n'en voudrais pas un ?

**Grwn** : Non, ne me quitte pas *évente * Coton ? Attends, je m'imagine ça... Purée, j'espère qu'Himuro pourra le prendre en photo ! Good Job Takao !

**Hikaru Chesire** : Je sens ta haine jusqu'ici … J'aime jouer sur les deux plans * sadique mode ON *

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Sadique ! Ah mais oui, tu savais déjà... AoKi ! *est trop contente aussi *

**Emy-nee **: Je te pardonne ! Génial ? Ben, ça fait plaisir !

**Buli-chan** : Te pends pas, ça fait des dégâts après … Takao manie Shin-chan comme il le souhaite. Il a dû utiliser ses enfants pour l'attendrir, je suis sûre !

**Lili69goth** : Merci beaucoup !

**Alyxel **: Tout le monde ne peut pas être un Yangire totalement déjanté comme Kuroko... J'ai écris un peu plus que celui d'avant oui. J'ai un arrivage de Coton prévu pour bientôt alors réserve dès maintenant ! Mura 3.0 ? Ils vont tous être obligés de faire une version d'eux-même avec toi !

_Épilogue_ : Bloqués à cause de la neige, la GM se retrouve dans l'obligation de faire accoucher Momoi dans l'appartement. Aomine et Kise paniquent, Murasakibara rêve qu'il est à des centaines de Kilomètres, Kuroko garde la tête sur les épaules et Midorima est tout désigné pour faire naître l'enfant sauf qu'il bloque totalement. Et Momoi veut juste qu'Akashi trouve le moyen de revenir vite pour ne pas rater la venue au monde de leur premier enfant. _Chapitre 45 : L'Impératrice !_


	46. 45- L'Impératrice!

Lali oh ! Nous y voilà, dernier chapitre. Pour tout avouer, je vais mettre du temps à comprendre que désormais, je n'aurais plus à ouvrir ma page World pour un nouveau chapitre de l'Impératrice *tire son mouchoir et prend son air dramatique * Ce fut un long chemin construit avec des moments drôles, douteux, tristes... Je me rappelle encore les 12 pages écrites et moi qui quitte sans sauvegarder … Ah, le bon temps !

Bref, bonne lecture !

_Bloqués à cause de la neige, la GM se retrouve dans l'obligation de faire accoucher Momoi dans l'appartement. Aomine et Kise paniquent, Murasakibara rêve qu'il est à des centaines de Kilomètres, Kuroko garde la tête sur les épaules et Midorima est tout désigné pour faire naître l'enfant sauf qu'il bloque totalement. Et Momoi veut juste qu'Akashi trouve le moyen de revenir vite pour ne pas rater la venue au monde de leur premier enfant._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 45 : L'Impératrice ! <strong>

Le silence dura encore quelques secondes après la déclaration de Satsuki.

Jusqu'à ce que Kise se mette hurler en tentant de s'arracher des mèches blondes.

-Ki-chan ?!

-Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

Aomine n'était visiblement pas mieux et à défaut de pouvoir s'arracher les cheveux, il attrapa son amie d'enfance par les épaules et se baissa à son niveau :

-Ne pousse pas OK ?! Surtout, ne pousse pas ! Il ne faut pas que tu accouches maintenant !

-Dai-chan, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais réellement choisir...

-Peut importe ! Il ne doit pas sortir !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Momocchi va accoucher, oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?!

Kuroko se leva, s'approcha du blond et le gifla de toute ses forces. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans l'appartement et le silence fut enfin de retour.

-Bien... Pour commencer, Momoi-kun, je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir. Et si quelqu'un pouvait appeler une ambulance, ça aiderait.

Kise et Aomine regardaient la rose dans un état de panique profonde, la suppliant silencieusement de ne pas se mettre à pousser dans le salon. Murasakibara regardait la flaque sur le parquet, l'air totalement déconnecté et le turquoise finit par se tourner vers le vert :

-Midorima-kun, c'est toi le médecin. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta spécialité mais si tu pouvais te bouger un peu, ça serait vraiment utile. Moi, je vais appeler Akashi-kun puisque je semble être le seul ici à pouvoir garder mon calme pour lui annoncer.

La voix légèrement accusatrice du maître de maternelle fut coupée par un gémissement de douleur de la rose. Kise venait visiblement de retrouver un semblant de calme et s'agenouilla près d'elle :

-Ça va aller Momocchi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Je te ferais remarquer que vous êtes les seuls à paniquer.

Oh, Satsuki se sentait très bien. A la limite, le bébé qui s'agitait un peu faisait légèrement mal mais elle ne ressentait aucune contractions pour l'instant.

-Par contre...

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne veux surtout pas paraître maniaque mais si quelqu'un pouvait avoir la bonté de nettoyer mon parquet, je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Kuroko soupira et alla tapoter l'épaule du violet :

-Murasakibara-kun... Tu pourrais revenir parmi nous ?

Il cligna des yeux et se leva :

-Je vais le faire Sa-chin.

-Merci Mu-kun. Et je vais appeler Seijuro-kun moi-même si ça ne dérange pas... Dai-chan, tu peux te charger de l'ambulance s'il te plaît ?

Le bleu tremblait un peu en composant le numéro et Satsuki appela son mari.

* * *

><p>Dans sa limousine, Akashi tapait frénétiquement ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. A cause de la neige, il était impossible de rouler dans certaines rues et l'entrée à Tokyo était limitée. La capitale interdirait bientôt de circuler et les gens allaient devoir se débrouiller pour rentrer à pied. L'Empereur voulait simplement rentrer chez lui, serrer sa femme dans ses bras et se mettre au lit pour de plus amples retrouvailles. Mais cette stupide neige venait de contrecarrer tous ses plans !<p>

Son portable vibra et la photo de son épouse apparut. Elle devait s'inquiéter après tout.

-Allô ?

-_Ah, Seijuro-kun... Tu rentres bientôt ?_

-Je suis bloqué sur la route, les autorités sont très prudents à cause de la neige.

Il entendit vaguement les voix de ses anciens coéquipiers derrière :

-Les autres sont toujours là ?

-_Oui... Il y a eu pour tout te dire, un petit changement de programme..._

-Il y a un problème ?

A nouveau les voix qui semblaient presser Satsuki à parler :

-Satsuki, que se passe t-il ?

-_Tu es assis ?_

-Oui.

-_Bon... Je viens de perdre les eaux._

Akashi laissa son portable tomber sur ses genoux. Elle allait... accoucher ?! Là, ce soir ?!

La voix de sa femme l'appela, inquiète de ne plus l'entendre. Un peu secoué, le rouge récupéra son portable :

-_Seijuro-kun, tu vas bien ?_

-C'est moi que devrais te demander ça !

-_Moi, ça va._

-Tu es à l'hôpital ?

-_Non... Dai-chan n'est pas venu avec sa voiture et je pense que les lignes téléphoniques sont saturées... _

-Shintaro est près de toi ?

-_Oui._

-Passe-le moi s'il te plaît.

La voix de Satsuki s'éloigna un peu tandis que celle du vert prenait le relais :

-_Akashi._

-Marcher jusqu'à l'hôpital est impossible ?

-_J'aimerais éviter qu'elle accouche en plein milieu de la rue._

-Donc... Mon fils ou ma fille va naître sur mon canapé ?

-_C'est bien partit pour._

Akashi se massa l'arrête du nez pour garder son calme :

-Shintaro...

-_Je t'arrêtes tout de suite ! J'ai peut-être donné naissance à des enfants mais c'était dans un milieu stérile avec une équipe de professionnels ! Je ne peux pas faire accoucher ta femme ici !_

-Pourtant, tu ne vas pas avoir le choix.

-_Akashi, je suis désolé mais avec un peu de chance..._

-Passe-moi Satsuki.

Il eut l'impression que le portable vola d'une main à l'autre :

-_Seijuro-kun..._

-Ça va aller, d'accord ? Je te promet d'arriver le plus vite possible même si je dois courir.

-._..J'ai peur. Je... J'ai besoin que tu sois là..._

-Je vais trouver le moyen de venir, je te le jure. Fais-moi confiance et fais confiance à Shintaro. Et dit à notre fille d'attendre un peu.

Le rire de sa femme à sa dernière phrase le fit un peu sourire également et il oublia à quel point sa main tremblait.

-Je t'aime.

-_Moi aussi._

-Attends-moi.

Satsuki allait ajouter quelque chose quand Akashi perdit le signal du réseau et que la communication fut brutalement coupée.

S'obligeant à respirer, il demanda à son chauffeur :

-On est encore loin de l'appartement ?

-Il nous faudrait au moins une heure si on roule doucement si les autorités le permettent, Monsieur.

Calculant rapidement le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour y aller à pied, Akashi ferma les yeux et empêcha son juron de sortir de sa bouche.

Il devait arriver là-bas ! Il l'avait promis !

* * *

><p>Satsuki tremblait sur le canapé et posa son téléphone près d'elle. Aomine caressait le sommet de sa tête et Kise s'occupait de son dos. Murasakibara mangeait frénétiquement tout ce qu'il trouvait pendant que Kuroko obligeait Midorima à reprendre ses esprit :<p>

-Midorima-kun, tu dois faire quelque chose ! Momoi-kun a besoin de toi !

-Je... Je sais pas quoi faire ! Rien n'est stérile ici et je n'ai jamais donné naissance à des enfants sans la surveillance de personnes qualifiées... Je ne peux pas le faire...

Le turquoise était toujours très calme mais le vert s'enfonçait dans une crise de panique en murmurant des propos incohérents. Soudainement, ses tentatives de faire comprendre au garçon en face qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire furent coupés par le cri de la rose. Tournant ses yeux émeraudes vers la future mère, il la découvrit pliée en deux, ses mains cherchant à s'enfoncer dans ses cuisses et ses yeux étaient écarquillés au possible. Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et le bleu se jeta sur le sol pour la regarder dans les yeux :

-Oy, Satsu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

-J'ai... mal... J'ai mal, Dai-chan !

Le policier se tourna vers Midorima :

-Fais quelque chose bon sang ! C'est toi le médecin !

-Je ne peux pas le faire...

Un nouveau cri déchirant fendit l'air au grand damne de Murasakibara, qui s'imaginait dans un endroit paradisiaque avec Himuro, loin de toute cette galère.

-Midorima-kun !

-Je... Je...

-Attendez un peu... Si Midorimacchi aide Momocchi à accoucher... Il va devoir regarder... euh, vous savez... là !

La nuque d'Aomine craqua très brutalement et sa tête donna l'impression de pivoter à 180° :

-Je t'interdis de regarder là !

-Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun a déjà donné naissance à des enfants donc il doit avoir l'habitude de regarder ce genre d'endroit.

-Mais c'est Satsu !

Midorima toussa un peu, soudainement plus alerte :

-Croyez-moi, je prend mon métier très à cœur mais l'idée de violer ainsi l'intimité d'une fille que je connais depuis le collège me perturbe effectivement.

-Mais tu ne vas rien violer du tout ! Tu vas aider une femme à accoucher !

-Dans ce cas, fais-le Kuroko !

-C'est pas moi le médecin, ici !

Satsuki arriva à retenir de justesse le nouveau cri de douleur et la sensation très désagréable de ses entrailles en fusion la mettait vraiment en rogne. Alors quand Midorima assura à Kuroko qu'il n'irait pas voir là-dessous, la rose explosa et hurla :

-Fermez-là ! Je suis en train d'accoucher, j'ai mal et je n'ai même pas mon mari à mes côtés ! Et vous, vous restez bêtement planté là avec vos excuses de collégiens ! Quand il s'agit de vous sautez les uns les autres, y'a pas de soucis mais quand il s'agit de mon putain de corps en train de se fendre en deux pour laisser un bébé naître, y'a plus personne !

A bout de souffle et les mèches roses collées à son visage à cause de la sueur, elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit plus calmement :

-Midorin, de quoi tu vas avoir besoin ?

Le vert sursauta et le regard rose lui interdit d'utiliser une autre excuse :

-Euh... De l'eau, beaucoup d'eau... Tiède et fraîche. Des serviettes, des gants en plastique, un gant de toilette... Euh... un ciseau et... des épingles à linge... pour le cordon... ça devrait le faire...

Elle acquiesça et s'obligea à garder le même calme :

-Ki-chan, il y a des serviettes, des gants en plastique et des épingles à linge dans le meuble de la salle de bain. Tu peux aller les chercher s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, j'y vais !

Le blond se mit à courir jusqu'à l'endroit désigné et revint un peu plus tard avec ce qui lui avait été demandé. Midorima tremblait toujours mais son esprit de médecin semblait enfin prendre un peu le dessus. Visiblement, il avait juste eu besoin qu'on lui crie dessus pour que ça reparte.

-Murasakibara, Kuroko... Il va me falloir de l'eau tiède et très fraîche.

Le violet émergea de son pseudo fantasme de rêve paradisiaque et devint blême en se rappelant ce qui était en train de se passer sous son nez. Kuroko était terriblement sérieux :

-Quelle quantité ?

-... Remplissez à peu près des grands saladiers.

Le turquoise se dirigea vers la cuisine mais le violet tangua un peu : visiblement, il souhaiterait se trouver très très loin de cet appartement.

En voyant le chat s'approcher d'elle, Satsuki lui grattouilla difficilement le dos et demanda à Kise de l'enfermer dans la chambre en attendant. Elle serrait la main de Dai-chan à chaque vague de douleur et le bleu supportait déjà tant bien que mal.

-Je veux mon mari... Je veux qu'il soit là quand le bébé naîtra...

-Satsu... on est là, nous !

-A part, Midorin, vous êtes tous inutiles !

Elle avait craché ces mots comme du venin mais bon sang, que ça faisait du bien ! Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelles vague de douleur lui remonte pratiquement l'estomac.

-... Je ne veux pas accoucher maintenant... Je ne veux pas... Je veux... Je veux Seijuro-kun... Je ne veux pas accoucher maintenant... Dai-chan... Je veux aller à l'hôpital...

Satsuki se mit à sangloter, sa peur revenant maintenant et Aomine l'attira tant bien que mal contre lui.

Elle commençait vraiment à avoir très mal et elle avait vraiment très très peur. Son assurance de l'instant précédent venait de s'envoler et il ne restait plus que cette trouille monstrueuse. Et sa gêne aussi parce qu'elle n'était pas forcément plus ravie que Midorima : elle n'avait pas vraiment plus envie de se montrer dans une telle position mais au vu de cette horrible douleur, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : que son bébé sorte enfin pour arrêter de la faire autant souffrir !

Le blond retourna près de son amant et de la jeune femme et attrapa sa main restante. Immédiatement, Satsuki serra aussi fort qu'à Aomine et elle entendit vaguement les deux garçons geindre également de douleur. Ils voulaient la sienne peut-être ?!

Kuroko retourna près de Midorima avec un immense saladier rempli d'eau froide tandis que le violet apportait la tiède. Le vert eut un instant de silence et regarda à nouveau qu'il avait le nécessaire près de lui et finit par hocher la tête.

-OK... Euh... Aomine, tu restes où tu es, Murasakibara, échanges avec Kise, tu as une meilleurs résistance à la douleur...

-Pour quoi faire, Mido-chin ?

-Parce que sans péridurale, ça va faire affreusement mal à Momoi donc elle va serrer vos mains. Il se peut même qu'un d'entre vous finissent avec des doigts cassés...

Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour rassurer tout le monde...

-Kise, tu prend l'eau froide et un gant... Tu devras fréquemment éponger son front et le mouiller sans mettre trop d'eau.

-Roger !

-Kuroko, tu vas m'aider et me passer ce que je te demanderais. Momoi, je te laisse t'allonger...

-En fait...

La petite voix de la rose était purement remplie de terreur :

-... Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre... Si ça se trouve, je vais seulement accoucher demain matin et Seijuro-kun serait rentré et je pourrais aller à l'hôpital...

Aomine caressa ses cheveux tandis que des larmes de peur coulaient sur le visage blanc.

-Je vais au moins regarder. Si je dis qu'on peut attendre, alors on attendra mais dans le cas contraire, je peux t'assurer que tu accoucheras sur ton canapé. Tu y tiens au fait ?

-Plutôt oui...

-Kuroko passe-moi une des serviettes. Momoi, lèves-toi un peu.

Il glissa le coton blanc sous ses fesses et ferma les yeux, le temps de se mettre dans l'esprit que ce qu'il allait bientôt voir, Akashi le tuerait s'il avait le malheur d'en parler avec l'un des autres garçons. Toujours en aveugle, le vert le retira sa culotte trempée et Kise ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter :

-Regardez-nous quand même ! Moi, je trouve ça hyper dingue !

-Tu veux ma place Ki-chan ?

-Tu crois qu'Akashicchi serait amusé s'il me trouvait à ta place dans le lit ? Oh, quelle bonne idée ! Aominecchi, on fait un break, je vais vivre une grande histoire romantique avec Akashicchi ! Tu peux prendre Momocchi en échange si tu veux.

Le regard horrifié du bleu fut sans doute le plus drôle et permit d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

Midorima enfila les gants en plastique et n'osait ni ouvrir les yeux, ni faire un seul geste.

-Midorima-kun ?

Le turquoise se trouvait à côté d'une véritable statue, totalement incapable de bouger un seul doigt.

-Midorin ?

-Je suis désolé, finalement, je ne peux pas le faire !

Il s'apprêtait à se lever et à retirer les gants quand Satsuki demanda au maître de maternelle de lui coller également une gifle. Kuroko obéit sans discuter et Midorima se remit à genoux, une jolie trace de main rouge sur le côté gauche.

-Bon... Allons-y alors !

Très lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à rougir en les détournant brutalement.

-Midorin ?

-Oui ?

-Si tu ne te dépêches pas de faire ton travail, une fois que j'irais mieux, je te jure que je dirais à Takao-kun que tu as passé deux jours sans caleçon alors qu'on était en camp d'entraînement.

Le vert ouvrit ses yeux démesurément :

-On avait promis de ne jamais en reparler !

-Alors, arrêtes de faire ta prude et dis-moi si oui ou non, je suis sur le point d'accoucher !

Conscient que le brun le charrierait éternellement sur ce sujet, le médecin se concentra et se pencha un peu en avant. En le sentant l'examiner -à part Akashi et sa gynécologue, personne ne touchait cette endroit!- elle frémit un peu et serra doucement les mains du bleu et du violet qui se lancèrent un regard mutuel de bon courage. Kise mouillait légèrement son front et l'effet du froid était plutôt bon.

-Alors ?

Midorima se recula et avoua sans détour :

-Tu vas devoir accoucher ici. Pas le choix. Je pense que ça va être pour très bientôt même.

L'infime espoir qu'avait entretenu toutes les personnes présentes dans ce salon venait d'éclater en mille morceaux. Mais le téléphone de la rose se mit à vibrer près de Kise qui avait les mains mouillées :

-Kurokocchi...

Le turquoise attrapa l'objet que lui tendit Murasakibara d'une main et décrocha :

-Akashi-kun...

-_Tetsuya... Comment va Satsuki ?_

-Elle va bien. Juste une petite crise de panique mais c'est passé.

-_Vous avez eu l'hôpital ou une ambulance ?_

-Aomine a essayé plusieurs fois mais rien.

Il entendit clairement le rouge soupirer de l'autre côté :

-_Passe-moi Satsuki._

Kuroko se déplaça de façon à venir coller le portable à l'oreille de la femme mariée :

-Hey.

-_Hey. Je ne sais pas quand j'arriverais, tu tiens le coup ?_

-Midorin dit que c'est pour très bientôt... J'ai besoin de toi Seijuro-kun.

-_Si tu savais à quel point, j'ai envie d'être près de toi ! La limousine n'a pas du tout avancé depuis tout à l'heure... Sois courageuse, d'accord ?_

Elle répondit par un petit bruit de gorge alors que ce qui était clairement une contraction lui semblait avoir déchirer son corps.

-_Satsuki ?!_

-Ce n'est rien... Ton fils a juste très envie de voir ses oncles...

-_Ma fille._

-On verra bien. Mais je sais que j'ai raison.

-J_e gagne toujours, j'ai toujours raison._

-Pas cette fois.

Aomine et Murasakibara avaient ouvert la bouche sur un cri de douleur inarticulé tandis que Kise les suppliait de se taire et plaçant son doigt devant ses lèvres.

-Seijuro-kun... Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te parler mais je vais bientôt être incapable d'aligner deux mots...

-_Je suis désolé de ne pas être avec toi._

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis, je suis plus ou moins bien entourée...

A nouveau, la conversation fut coupée due au manque de réseau. Kuroko écarta le téléphone tandis que Satsuki put enfin laisser sortir son cri de douleur et son corps se secoua sous l'affluence de larmes qu'elle produisit.

En sentant une nouvelle contraction bien plus forte que les autres, son corps s'arqua tandis qu'elle se mit à hurler. Sur l'ordre de Midorima, Aomine et Murasakibara se servirent de leur main de libre pour appuyer sur ses épaules et la clouer au canapé.

-J'ai... tellement mal !

Kise essuya doucement ses larmes en murmurant :

-Ça va aller Momocchi... Ça va aller.

Midorima regarda à nouveau entre ses cuisses et ses sourcils se froncèrent :

-Kuroko, j'aurais besoin d'une lampe torche.

-Je te l'amène.

Le turquoise courut dans la cuisine et fouilla tous les tiroirs. N'ayant rien trouvé, il se précipita vers le petit meuble près de la porte d'entrée. Finalement, dans le dernier tiroir, il découvrit enfin l'objet demandé et revint vers Midorima. Le vert semblait toujours très préoccupé.

-Éclaire mes mains s'il te plaît...

Kuroko s'exécuta et le vert retira ses doigts au bout de quelques secondes :

-Midorima-kun ?

-Le col de l'utérus n'est pas assez distendu pour laisser passer le bébé.

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Si Momoi pousse maintenant, elle va se déchirer et se vider de son sang.

Ils avaient parlé à voix basse pour ne pas que Satsuki les entende mais le regard de Kuroko fut suffisant pour Aomine :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il y un problème ?! Le bébé a un problème ?!

Étonnamment, le blond semblait plus réactif que la propre future mère plutôt concentrée à refréner ses hurlements et à exploser les mains d'Aomine et de Murasakibara plutôt que de faire attention ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Le violet regardait fixement par la fenêtre, la mâchoire serrée pour ne pas se mettre à crier avec la rose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire Midorima-kun ?

Le médecin voulut repousser une mèches de devant ses yeux mais s'arrêta à temps en apercevant un peu de sang sur ses doigts :

-Tu peux... ?

-Bien sûr.

Kuroko remis la mèche à sa place tandis que le vert réfléchissait. Ses mains tremblaient un peu mais il regardait fixement le plancher.

-OK... La meilleure chose à faire... En prenant en compte tout ça... Momoi ?

Difficilement, la concernée ouvrit ses yeux et le regardant entre ses larmes.

-Aomine et Murasakibara vont de faire marcher dans l'appartement.

-Pour quoi... faire ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien de grave.

Il rabattit sa robe et les deux garçons lui firent quitter le canapé. Kise n'avait pas bougé mais fixait la tache de sang sur la serviette blanche :

-Euh... Midorimacchi ? Quand tu disais rien de grave...

-C'est normal.

Kuroko attrapa la serviette souillée et la remplaça par une deuxième immaculée.

-Kise, va remplir une autre récipient d'eau chaude. Kuroko...

-Je vais voir si je peux joindre Akashi-kun.

Il s'éloigna un peu avec le téléphone de la rose et attendit de voir si le rouge allait pouvoir répondre de là où il était :

-_Satsuki !_

-Akashi-kun.

-_Tetsuya... Il y a un problème ?!_

Le turquoise capta le regard de Midorima et se tourna vers la rose qui faisait des étirements avec le bleu et le violet :

-Tout va bien. Momoi-kun est très courageuse.

-_... Tu as mis du temps à répondre, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Il échangea un nouveau regard avec le médecin et secoua sa tête. Midorima se lavait les mains et prit à son tour le portable :

-Akashi, je-

-_Dis-moi immédiatement ce qu'il se passe !_

Le vert s'obligea à respirer et demanda très calmement :

-Où que tu sois... Descend de ta voiture et viens ici à pied. Ce sera plus rapide.

-_Shintaro, ça veut dire quoi ?_

-Fais vite.

Il raccrocha. Kuroko s'approcha, cette lueur inquiète dans le regard et Kise avait le même un peu plus loin. Le blond se repassait en boucle la prédiction d'Alec. Le bébé... Satsuki... Il y avait un problème ! Au vu des agissements de Midorima et de Kuroko, il y avait quelque chose de suffisamment dangereux pour refuser d'en parler à la future mère par peur de l'inquiéter et pour demander au futur père de venir le plus vite possible.

Un nouvel hurlement les secoua tous tandis que Satsuki tombait pratiquement sur ses genoux, seulement retenu par la poigne de Murasakibara. Aomine était en train de trembler en observant les filets de sang qui dégoulinaient le long des cuisses blanches de son ami d'enfance. Il avait l'habitude du liquide écarlate mais sur la rose, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

Midorima s'avança presque en courant et Satsuki murmura :

-Midorin... Je crois... que je sens sa tête...

C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour que le bébé descende maintenant. D'un mouvement spectaculaire, Murasakibara souleva la rose qui s'accrocha à ses épaules et colla sa bouche dans son tee-shirt pour étouffer son cri. Il la déposa sur le canapé et Kuroko alla secouer Aomine :

-Momoi-kun a besoin de toi ! Ne nous lâche pas maintenant !

Il tremblait toujours mais rejoignit son amie d'enfance et décida de ne plus lâcher sa main jusqu'à la fin. Kise s'était à son tour, installé sur le canapé et avait soulevé le haut du corps de Satsuki de façon à ce que sa tête repose près de son cou :

-Ça va aller Momocchi !

Kuroko aida Midorima à enfiler une nouvelle paire de gant et le médecin se remit au travail. Le turquoise ne regardait pas directement ce que lui voyait mais Kise choisit de l'utiliser pour détendre la rose :

-Kurokocchi ! Tu n'as pas honte de regarder Momocchi par là !

-Tu sais Ki-chan... Au point où j'en suis, je m'en fiche totalement de qui regarde...

-Donc, moi je peux aussi !

-Non pas toi, Dai-chan !

Le bleu grogna gentiment :

-C'est injuste !

-Mon ami d'enfance ne devrait pas regarder, c'est tout !

-Je suis celui qui te connaît le mieux !

-C'est pas un Aomine que j'ai dans le ventre ! Donc non !

Murasakibara regardait à nouveau par la fenêtre :

-Encore heureux que ce soit pas un Mine-chin...

-Hé ! C'est pas un Kuroko non plus non et Tetsu regarde, lui !

-Je ne regarde pas.

Satsuki étouffa un petit rire alors que Kuroko s'approchait du vert :

-Alors ?

-C'est pas tout à fait ça mais c'est déjà mieux.

-Ça devrait aller ?

-J'espère.

Midorima nettoya avec un peu de façon à mieux voir. Il soupira et regarda par dessus le ventre rond :

-OK, tout le monde ! Dans quelques minutes, il y aura un nouvel Akashi parmi nous.

-Désolé Momocchi mais je sais pas si c'est forcément une bonne nouvelle...

-Je te pardonne seulement parce que tu es confortable.

Respirer, se détendre, se convaincre que tout va bien. Ne pas s'inquiéter de l'absence d'Akashi...

* * *

><p>Le rouge était à bout de souffle. La neige glissait dangereusement sous ses pieds et il failli se rétamer plusieurs fois. Il était seulement en chemise et quand il s'arrêta pour respirer, il fut pris de violents tremblements de froid. Son téléphone n'affichait aucun réseau.<p>

-Satsuki...

L'Empereur reprit sa course, slalomant entre les gens et leur criant de s'écarter.

Il était encore tellement loin de l'appartement...

* * *

><p>Satsuki hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Le fait que les voisins du dessous ne soient pas encore montés pour s'assurer de la raison de ce vacarme restait un mystère. Ses mains étaient devenues blanches à force de serrer celles de Murasakibara et Aomine. Les deux garçons … dégustaient pour ainsi dire car jamais ils ne leur étaient venus à l'esprit que cette si petite femme pouvait avoir une telle force. Elle était littéralement en train de leur broyer les phalanges et ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas se mettre à hurler avec elle.<p>

Kise la maintenait toujours contre son torse, chuchotant à son oreille des phrases destinées à la rassurer et épongeant son front par intermittences régulières.

Kuroko faisait de son mieux pour aider autant que possible Midorima. Le vert criait à Satsuki de pousser plus fort puis d'arrêter et se faisait engueuler par la rose. Il remit ses lunettes en place d'un mouvement de poignet et cria :

-Pousse Momoi !

-Je peux pas !

-Si, tu dois le faire !

-Je peux plus, OK ?! J'en ai marre, Midorin ! Je peux plus le faire !

Elle hurlait également de douleur avec cette impression horrible de se déchirer de l'intérieur.

-Allez une dernière fois, Momoi ! Une dernière !

-Je... peux pas !

-Kuroko, aides-moi ! Appuie de toute tes forces sur son ventre !

Le turquoise obéit sans réfléchir et avec l'énergie du désespoir, Satsuki serra les mains du bleu et du violet de toutes ses forces, les bras du blond autour d'elle.

Un hurlement ce fit entendre mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas le sien. Épuisée, elle ouvrit ses yeux roses et sanglota sans pouvoir s'arrêter en découvrant que Midorima enroulait son bébé dans une serviette que tenait Kuroko. Le turquoise sentit bêtement les larmes lui monter également aux yeux mais ce fut Kise qui eut en premier le torrent de larmes.

-Regarde Momocchi ! C'est … C'est... C'est quoi ?

Midorima s'approcha de Satsuki et posa l'enfant contre sa poitrine. Elle lâcha les mains des deux garçons qui se massèrent immédiatement les extrémités douloureuses en gémissant pour garder leur reste d'honneur et la rose posa enfin ses mains sur son bébé.

-C'est un garçon.

Braillant de tout son cœur et gigotant partout, Akashi Rin rencontrait enfin sa mère.

Aomine se rapprocha, la main à moitié brisé à n'en nul douter et le regarda :

-Oh ben merde alors... C'est si petit ?

-Félicitations, Momoi-kun !

Kuroko essuya une larme traîtresse tandis que Midorima tomba sur ses genoux au sol, l'air soudainement plus serein. Il venait de faire naître un bébé dans un appartement.

Le blond et le violet félicitèrent à leur tout la Maman et Aomine leva les yeux vers le médecin :

-Oy, Midorima ! T'aurais pas une petite phrase fétiche pour fêter ça ?

Il se releva et remonta ses lunettes :

-C'est un bon jour pour les Poissons, nanodayo !

Kise essuyait ses larmes à grands coups de mains derrière elle mais Satsuki n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils. Un peu plus calme, le très jeune Rin se débattait encore un peu. Presque en hésitant, elle passa sa main dans ses très courtes mèches rouges.

Un sanglot couplé d'un rire passa ses lèvres tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.

En sueur et trempé à cause de la neige fondue, Akashi contempla la scène, les bras ballants et les yeux exorbités. Stoïque.

Aomine toussa un peu et lança son fameux sourire :

-Bravo Papa !

Akashi sursauta et se jeta pratiquement à côté de sa femme :

-Tu vas bien ?! Il n'y a eu aucun problème ?! Il faudrait que je-

-Seijuro-kun ! Je vais bien.

Il la regarda et se suréleva un peu pour embrasser son front pendant un très long moment. Ensuite, il posa enfin ses yeux vairons sur son bébé.

-Tu dis bonjour à Papa, Rin ?

-Rin ? Donc...

-J'ai gagné.

La main du rouge était à quelques centimètres de son fils et tremblait violemment. Avec lenteur, l'Empereur toucha enfin son fils et laissa échapper un sanglot. Il se leva pour venir s'asseoir près de son fils et serrer sa femme contre lui, Rin toujours bien installé contre elle.

-Il est beau !

-Il a tes cheveux.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est beau !

Les cinq autres garçons s'éloignèrent un peu du couple, les laissant seuls pour l'instant avec leur petit bébé. Si Kuroko était discret avec ses larmes, Kise sanglotait à s'en fendre l'âme, la main d'Aomine dans ses mèches d'or. Murasakibara était quasiment en transe depuis qu'il avait vu Rin et Midorima prit sa tête entre ses mains :

-J'ai réussi... J'ai fais naître un bébé sur un canapé... J'ai réussi...

Akashi ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter ses larmes mais aujourd'hui, il se fichait bien qu'on le voit ainsi : son fils venait de naître ! Satsuki lâcha son fils d'une main pour venir pour venir chercher les mèches sanglantes de son mari et attirer sa tête près de la sienne. Elle pleurait silencieusement, sa poitrine se gonflant sous le bonheur immense qu'elle ressentait.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle adorait son fils que tout !

* * *

><p><em>6 ans plus tard<em>

Sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari, Akashi Satsuki se réveilla doucement. Les yeux vairons de son mari la regardaient et il caressa sa joue :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour... Il est quelle heure ?

-Vers 9h.

Elle se lova davantage contre lui et murmura :

-J'ai rêvé de la naissance de Rin.

-Ah oui ?

Ils profitèrent un peu du silence et de la chaleur de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que...

-Mamaaaaaaan !

La douce voix de leur fils éclate dans l'appartement.

Akashi Rin ouvrit la porte de ses parents, ses cheveux rouges lui conférant l'air d'un démon surtout avec ses grands yeux rouges furieux.

-Maman !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rin ?

Le petit garçon grimpa sur le lit et s'installa contre ses deux parents.

-Asuka m'a volé ma tartine !

-Menteur !

La voix de leur plus jeune fille résonna à son tour et Akashi Asuka débarqua également dans la chambre. Encore une fois, les gènes du père de famille avaient fait le plus gros : ses cheveux rouges étaient exactement les même que ceux de son frère et de son père. Ses yeux rouges étaient également furieux mais son physique hérité de sa mère la rendait tout simplement craquante quand elle était en colère. A 5 ans, Asuka commandait son petit monde comme une Reine, à la grande horreur de Rin avait qui elle se disputait fréquemment.

La petite fille grimpa sur le matelas mais se dirigea automatiquement dans les bras de son père. Ce n'était un secret pour personne : dés qu'Akashi eut-il pris sa fille dans ses bras à sa naissance -et cette fois, il avait été présent!- il y avait eu une sorte de lien entre le père et sa fille qui faisait que l'Empereur veillait un peu trop jalousement sur sa dernière née qui lui rendait bien.

Asuka attrapa le pyjama de son père et tira la langue à son frère qui fit de même.

-Rin, Asuka...

La voix mécontente d'Akashi fit se renfrogner les deux enfants qui étaient étonnamment complices quand l'Empereur se sentait d'humeur à user de son autorité. Satsuki esquissa un sourire et passa sa main dans les cheveux de ses enfants.

-Vous allez vous préparer ? On va chez Kazunari-kun aujourd'hui.

Le frère et la sœur quittèrent le lit pour débuter une course dans l'appartement. Seule avec son mari, Satsuki lui roula dessus et chercha ses lèvres.

-Tu sais...

-Hmm ?

-Ça devrait être interdit d'être à ce point heureuse comme je le suis.

Akashi lui donna un nouveau baiser et elle frémit de désir :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te faire l'amour, là...

-Les enfants ?

Il sourit d'un air un peu triste et Satsuki descendit ses mains sur ses côtes. Le frémissement qu'elle obtint en retour la fit rire et elle sauta du lit.

-Ce soir, Monsieur l'Empereur ! Je ne veux pas risque de perturber tes adorables enfants !

Des hurlements au fond de l'appartement firent hausser un sourcil à Akashi :

-Nos notions d' « adorable » sont différentes, je le crains.

-A mon plus grand regret.

Le rouge quitta la chaleur du lit en soupirant pour aller voir la raison de cette énième dispute et vola un baiser à la rose en passant :

-Ce soir sans faute.

Elle se détourna, les joues rouges et sortit la robe d'été qu'elle avait prévu pour aujourd'hui.

Oui, ça devrait être interdit d'être autant heureuse !

Takao et Midorima avaient enfin emménagé ensemble dans une maison qui leur ressemblait parfaitement : elle avait ce côté calme et sérieux à l'extérieur mais l'intérieur était aussi pétillant que l'était Takao. Rin et Asuka dirent respectueusement bonjour aux adultes avant de rejoindre Kazuo et Miho. A 10 ans, le brun trouvait encore le moyen de ressembler davantage à son père. Même physique, même joie de vivre... Au contraire de Miho qui, malgré ses cheveux blonds qui formaient un amas de boucles soyeuses dans son dos, ressemblait davantage à une poupée précieuse avec le même visage sérieux de Midorima. Elle avait également adopté les tics de langage de son « père » et se trouvait être une parfaite tsundere. Ce qui amusait beaucoup son frère qui veillait terriblement sur elle.

Les enfants jouaient avec Nigo que Kuroko et Kagami avaient amené dans le but d'occuper les enfants. Comme le chien se laissait faire, les adultes restaient entre eux, se contentant d'un regard de temps en temps. Le pompier avait une brûlure sur l'avant bras gauche, résultat du sauvetage de deux enfants. Kuroko avait eu tellement peur pour lui ce jour-là qu'il était venu à l'hôpital, l'avait presque laissé inconscient à force de le frapper et lui avait hurler de ne jamais le laisser tout seul. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit puisque le turquoise l'aimait plus que tout. Le choc passé, le rouge avait attrapé le maître de maternelle pour un baiser qui avait faire rougir certaines infirmières qui aurait bien aimé être à sa plus petit d'ailleurs, avait réussi son pari avec Noboru et le petit garçon était devenu un vrai moulin à parole avant d'entrer à l'école primaire. Kagami, lui, demandait très régulièrement des nouvelles de Reo et Yuua, les deux frères qu'il avait sauvé, il y a quelques années. Leurs parents étaient toujours en admiration devant le sauveur de leurs petits garçons lui donnait des photos, des dessins, bref tout !

Un peu plus loin, Himuro empêchait Murasakibara de se resservir pour le deuxième fois alors que l'apéritif n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé. Le brun avait finalement cédé face à son amant et avait uniquement fait sa première année à Akita avant de faire les deux autres à Tokyo. Les deux hommes possédaient leur propre petit restaurant et l'affaire tournait parfaitement bien.

-Papaaaa !

Et eux aussi avait eu leur bébé. Où plutôt, après de nombreuses discussions et beaucoup d'argent placé de côté, ils avaient opté pour une mère porteuse. Comble du hasard, la femme qu'ils avait sélectionné pouvait se faire passer pour la quasi jumelle d'Himuro. Mais aucun lien de famille, ils avaient vérifié...Noa, 5 ans, à l'apparence bien plus féminine que masculine avait des cheveux très sombres et une paire d'yeux d'un violet saisissant. Himuro avait notamment développé un étrange syndrome : il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de coiffer son fils et de lui faire une petite couette purement adorable sur le côté avec quelques mèches. Ça n'aidait pas forcément à montrer qu'il était un garçon mais Noa était un véritable ange !

Et comme toujours, en derniers arrivés, Aomine et Kise passaient enfin la porte d'entrée, le bleu totalement sourd face aux gémissements malheureux du blond. Celui-ci parcourait enfin le monde dans un avion haute classe et pouvait se permettre de rentrer assez souvent chez lui. Enfin chez le bleu. Qui avait déménagé chez le blond. Aomine, lui, avait obtenu le contrôle d'une des branches de la police japonaise basée à Tokyo et vivait pépère comme à son habitude. Le bleu qui refusait clairement d'avoir des gamins, sujet d'aujourd'hui entre les deux amants.

-J'ai dit non !

-Maaaaaiiiis !

Il renifla, tentant de l'attendrir mais Aomine se gratta l'oreille en détournant le regard.

Satsuki et Akashi avaient décidé de donner à chacun de leurs enfants, deux parrains : Rin avait Aomine et Kise tandis qu'Asuka se partageait Kuroko et Murasakibara. Satsuki et Kagami avaient la charge de Noa en contrepartie. Midorima avait insisté : il avait déjà Kazuo et Miho, qu'on ne compte plus sur lui ! Et Takao aussi mais le brun se mettait constamment à chouiner dés qu'il en faisait la réflexion.

Noa repartit vers les autres enfants tandis que les adultes se plaçaient à table :

-Comment va Aya, Midorin ?

Le vert leva les yeux au ciel, purement exaspéré par le comportement de sa petite sœur. Diplômée en psychologie, la petite verte entretenait une relation visiblement très sérieuse avec Haizaki, à la grande horreur de son frère. Takao se marrait à chaque fois, sa propre petite sœur, Kissa vivait une histoire d'amour digne du plus beau roman avec personne d'autre que Miyaji, leur ancien coéquipier de Shutoku : ils se seraient rencontrés au concert d'un de leur groupe d'idoles et depuis... Enfin, le brun était plutôt satisfait de son beau-frère !

Et en parlant d'Haizaki, son petit frère Judai, avait soudainement eu les moyens de se payer des frais médicaux hors de prix qui lui avaient donné quelques années en plus pour combattre sa maladie. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce généreux donateur avait de longs cheveux verts et un caractère très étrange...

Du côté d'Aomine, sa mère était toujours avec Rito et avait été très heureuse de retrouver Kise aux côtés de son fils. Elle était également une parfaite grand-mère !

Masato était exactement le même mais pouvait passer des heures avec ses petits-enfants sans se plaindre. Akashi avait décidé de seulement venir vivre au manoir avec sa femme quand leurs enfants seront loin avec leurs propres but dans la vie. Ils dirigeraient l'Empire évidemment mais pas immédiatement. Le rouge l'aimait bien son trône de dirigeant.

Satsuki avait envoyé des photos des ses enfants à son propre père mais n'avait jamais reçu de réponses. Cela dit, elle n'en voulait pas. C'était juste pour lui montrer que malgré tout, elle était heureuse.

Kasamatsu vivait exactement de la même que façon que 6 ans auparavant. Une petite copine de temps en temps, son boulot qui se passait très bien, il était satisfait.

Hanamiya avait enfin été libéré et passait ses journées à fuir Imayoshi qui cherchait à se venger d'une mauvaise blague faite il y a quelques années. Quand Aomine les avait trouvé contre un mur à échanger un baiser qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination au détour d'une ronde en voiture, il était rentré chez Kise, médusé. Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas !

Les cris des enfants dans le jardin inquiétèrent un peu les adultes mais ils ne faisaient que jouer. Kise allait bientôt partir jusqu'à Saint-Saint-Pétersbourg pour un vol privé et ils aimaient bien tous se retrouver tantôt chez les uns tantôt chez les autres. Takao leva son verre :

-Aux enfants qui nous pourrissent les matins !

-Kise fais ça aussi.

-Et Nigo fait pareil.

Les regards larmoyant et noir du blond et du turquoise amusèrent beaucoup la table sauf Kagami qui tenta d'expliquer qu'il plaisantait.

Satsuki leva son verre et proposa un autre toast :

-Au troisième Akashi qui devrait arriver en avril si j'ai bien calculé !

Son mari s'étouffa près d'elle et Aomine fit de même de l'autre côté.

-Seijuro-kun !

-Daikicchi ?!

Le rouge se reprit en premier et lui lança un regard mi- heureux mi-choqué. Kise tentait toujours d'empêcher son amant de s'évanouir à cause du petit-four passé de travers.

-Mais... Mais ça suffit vous deux !

Le policier toussa violemment et reprit :

-Vous êtes des lapins, c'est pas possible !

Satsuki haussa les épaules.

-Bah, tu vas encore devenir oncle Dai-chan ! Tu ne veux pas d'enfants alors je t'en donne par procuration.

-Non merci !

-Trop tard.

Et comme d'habitude, ses instincts ne la trompaient pas : c'était encore un petit garçon qu'elle attendait. Celui-là, ce serait bien s'il lui ressemblait un peu... Himuro et Takao feraient de très bons parrains à leur tour!

Akashi attrapa sa main sous sa table et la serra.

Satsuki ferma les yeux : il y a onze ans, les personnes autour de cette table s'étaient séparées et ne s'étaient plus revues.

Il y a onze ans, certaines se détestaient et d'autres mourraient d'amour en silence.

Il y a seize ans, elle rencontrait son mari pour la première fois.

La seul et l'unique à résister à l'Empereur. La seul à le défier. Elle l'avait combattu puis aimé.

Et cette pièce avec ces gens qui formaient leur deuxième famille, c'était une partie du monde sur lequel ils régnaient.

Elle était une Akashi.

Elle était sienne

Elle était et sera pour toujours son Impératrice.

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Je suis restée très longtemps coincée sur la fin. Arrivée au moment de taper sur le clavier de mon ordinateur, panne sèche. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulait écrire... Du coup, total impro !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Emy-nee** : Les animaux ne demandent jamais rien mais se prennent toujours tout. Mais justement, je voulais qu'il y ai des déçus ! Deux-trois amantes, c'est rien, inutile de stresser …

**Grwn** : Oh oui, tu aurais tué Akashi... Privant ainsi un enfant innocent de son père : honte sur toi ! Murasakibara dois faire un peu peur au réveil surtout s'il venait à peine de se coucher... Akashi suit Momoi à la trace ! Non... Non, tu ne veux pas savoir pour la punition... Même moi, je n'ai pas osé imaginer... Et Miho qui appelle Takao « Tonton » ! … C'était pas ça la suite logique ?! Tout est inversé avec cette gamine ! Pas de chance avec les femmes donc qui se ressemble, s'assemble donc ça nous fais plaisir à toutes et tous ! Nijimura a le don de trouver les mots justes.

**Hikaru Chesire** : Biiiip Raté ! Ta mère a un sens de l'humour excellent. Visiblement, elle était mieux entourée de ses amies que des infirmières. Ne dis à Midorima... Il sait. Il sait ce que tu penses.

**Rinosuke** : Et bien, merci ! Quand je pense que j'hésitais à la poster...

**Alyxel** : *baaaaaaave * Oui donc *s'essuie * Alec va arrêter le mannequinat et ouvrir un salon de voyance. Il va gagner gros. En même temps, si Momoi avait eu un accouchement normal, ça n'aurait pas été drôle !

**Inukag9** : Je jure n'avoir jamais regardé Full Metal Alchimist de ma vie ! *crache par terre * Expert, expert... Il s'est pas vraiment spécialisé là-dedans mais peut-être fera t-il une reconversion dans le futur, qui sait …

**Lili69goth** : Kuroko, la nouvelle menace ! Craignez-le ! Elle est calme Momoi... C'est reposant.

**Laura-067** : On peut pas faire des Happy End partout malheureusement... Contre Kuroko, c'est une grande complicité qui lie Aomine et Kagami ! La fille de Takao, au final, ressemble plus à la fille de Midorima, les cheveux verts en moins. Dorénavant, elle fera attention à ce qu'elle souhaitera ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, j'ai corrigé immédiatement après ton commentaire !

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Kagami fera des cauchemars les semaines suivants sa « punition ». Au moins, Aomine ne vit pas avec eux... C'est vraiment, un Akashi 3.0.

**Linkless-Rena-chan** : Baaah, ça cicatrisera bien un jour ! J'adore le prénom « Rin » : je trouve qu'il va aussi à une fille qu'à un garçon mais dés que je l'entends, c'est le Rin de Ao no exorcist qui me vient à l'esprit. Ensuite celui de Free !. Voudrais-tu devenir l'associée d'Alec ? P.S : J'attendrais sans soucis ! Mais tellement hââââââte !

**Buli-chan** : Aomine ne va plus jamais lâcher Kise, il promet ! Akashi s'attendrit au fur et à mesure alors que Kuroko révèle enfin son vrai caractère. Ils doivent être en équivalence. Mais naaaan, tout va bien ! Sans soucis, la violette ! Elle accouche c'est tout !

**Moona Neko** ! Mais non, ce n'est pas grave ! J'aurais craint qu'il n'en profite trop justement des ciseaux. Faudrait le mettre dans un coin avec des feuilles de papier et il aurait joué un peu, ça l'aurait calmé ! Pour le chien, Kuroko et Kagami confirment ! Oui, il a gardé son appart' parce que sinon, Kazuo se serait plus rapidement demandé pourquoi Tonton Shin-chan dormait avec Papa et le faisait crier en pleine nuit … Fufufufu !

* * *

><p>Un grand, immense, gigantesque merci à tout le monde ! Arrivé au début, au milieu ou à la fin, chacun des followers, des commentaires et tous les messages d'encouragements ont été une véritable source d'inspiration ! Je ne suis pas une auteure fantastique, je n'ai rien d'une professionnelle mais durant ses sept mois, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée à écrire ! Une deuxième fic viendra bientôt et j'espère sincèrement trouver le même plaisir à poster mes chapitres !<p>

Le rideau se baisse pour l' « Impératrice » !

Sincèrement, merci à tout le monde ! *s'incline *


End file.
